And the Greatest of These
by EdwardO
Summary: Harry begins to prepare for his battle with Voldemort while also trying to instill hope back into the wizarding world. This story picks up where JKR's book six left off. Harry has to change the way he sees the world around him as well as the way he functions in it.
1. A New Leaf

1  
A New Leaf

Three soft pops signified the arrival of Harry back at Privet Drive along with Hermione and Ron. They apparated into Harry's bedroom, deciding to forego the formality of seeing Vernon's face if they had knocked on the front door.

"I had forgotten how small this room was Harry," Ron said as he looked at the way they were all cramped into the room with their trunks. "I don't know if we'll all be able to stay here even if it is only for one night."

"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione said as she pulled out her wand. "There will be plenty of room when I get done with it."

"Great," Harry said as he put Hedwig's cage on the dresser. "I'll leave you two to sort that out while I go down and inform Uncle Vernon of our arrival."

"I'm glad you're the one who has to tell them," Ron said looking relieved. "Are you sure you don't want me to go down with you though?"

"I'll be fine," Harry said with a serious look.

"Don't lose your temper, Harry," Hermione said looking concerned. "With all you've been through you know your Uncle will get to you that much easier."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Harry said as he opened the door and walked out.

"It'll serve his uncle right if you ask me," Ron said with a grin.

"How can you say that, Ron?" Hermione asked sticking her finger out at Ron. "You know he's still underage. One hex is all it'll take for the ministry to haul him in you know."

"I'm sorry to be the one to point this out to you, Hermione," Ron began, "but do you really think Harry's going to let that stand in his way now."

Hermione was about to respond when what Ron said sank in. Harry had definitely begun to change. She had completely forgotten that he wasn't even supposed to apparate for a few months.

"Now that I think about it," Hermione started, "maybe you should sneak down the stairs a bit and listen for any sign of trouble."

"Good evening everyone," Harry said as he pushed open the kitchen door and spotted Vernon and Petunia sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Harry!" Petunia shrieked in surprise.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vernon asked as he looked to the door Harry had just walked through as if expecting to see more wizards walk in any second.

"I live here," Harry said as he opened the refrigerator and began pulling three drinks out of it.

"I know that," Vernon roared as his face turned a familiar shade of purple. "Why are you back so soon?"

"They had to let school out early," Harry said. "Don't worry. I'm only staying one night. Two of my friends came with me, but we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Two friends came with you eh?" Vernon asked. "I certainly don't remember giving you permission for that. I suppose if I refuse it then that old fool who picked you up at the beginning of the year will come back to knock us in the head with more wine glasses."

Harry acted without thinking as he drew his wand and aimed it right at Vernon as he gritted his teeth and said, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me. I just came from his funeral earlier today and I won't let you talk about him like that. If you so much as mention his name again I'll make you regret it."

"You had better put that stick away, boy," Vernon said as he rose from his seat and stepped closer to Harry. "I know very well you aren't allowed to use magic away from that school."

"If you only knew how little I care about that little rule right now," Harry said with a wild look in his eyes that Vernon couldn't help but notice.

"Put it away, Harry," Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen. "You know you don't want to do this. Save your hexes for someone who matters."

Harry hesitated, but put his wand away as he said, "You're right, Ron. I don't have to hex them. They had better pray that I manage to kill Voldemort by this time next year though. By that time the magical protection they've enjoyed for all of these years will end. The death eaters will be looking for them then. If I were them I would think about moving to another country for a while."

Harry left the three drinks he had pulled out of the refrigerator sitting in the kitchen with a terrified looking aunt and uncle. He was hoping that they would take his threat seriously. As many times as he had wanted to get away from them, they were still the only relatives he had left.

Harry and Ron walked back into Harry's room and had to stop at the door to take in all of the changes Hermione had made while they were gone. If they hadn't known better, they would have thought they had just stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"Brilliant," Ron said as he looked around.

"Hermione, what…," Harry began. "How?"

"It's something I've been working on in my spare time at school," Hermione said. "I haven't gotten it exactly right yet though. It still haven't been able to add the dormitories to it. We'll have to sleep on the couches."

"I think we'll be all right with that," Harry said as he stepped further into the room.

"Sometimes I really wish I was as smart as you, Hermione," Ron said as he plopped down into a big chair by the fire. "This is really amazing."

"Thanks," Hermione responded with a slight blush and a grin. "I won't bother to point out that you could be if you would just apply yourself and study more."

"I know that I should have taken that advice from you sooner," Harry said. "Maybe if I had…"

"There was no way you could have known, Harry," Hermione said as she touched his arm.

"I know it now though," Harry said seriously. "I'm going to learn everything I can over the next few months. I have to be ready when I meet them the next time."

"Wait a minute, Harry," Hermione said. "Don't you mean when you meet him again?"

"I will meet Voldemort," Harry said. "That much has already been determined. Before that, I'll be looking for Snape."

"Don't worry about him, Harry," Hermione said in a voice that bordered on pleading. "Let the ministry find Snape. No one expects you to go after him."

"I do," Harry said. "I'm just not ready to face him yet. He proved that to me."

"We'll be there with you, Harry," Ron said. "You won't have to face him alone."

Harry became aware of the seriousness that hung in the room and said, "Well none of us is going to be any good if we don't get something to eat. Dinner is on me."

Three soft pops were enough to shake Tom from his nap. Business in the Leaky Cauldron had been non-existent lately, so any sound at all was enough to wake him.

"Harry," Tom said as he hurried over to where Harry stood with Ron and Hermione. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"You may be seeing more of me here in the coming months," Harry said. "For tonight though, do you think you can manage a dinner for three."

"Of course," Tom said. "Have a seat. As you can see there are plenty of tables to choose from. I'll bring your drinks out to you in just a minute."

"Thanks," Harry said as he watched Tom disappear into the back.

"So, are you planning to spend a lot of time here over the next few months, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I imagine I'll be popping in and out," Harry said. "I'll visit as many of the shops in Diagon Alley as possible as well. I'll want to do my part to keep them all in business. The more of them that close, the more hope everyone will lose."

"You can't keep them open on your own though, Harry," Ron said. "People won't feel safe shopping here while the death eaters are still running around."

"Well, after dinner I intend to have a talk with Fred and George to see if they could help with that," Harry said with a grin.

"What on earth could those two do about it?" Hermione asked.

"It's just an idea I have that I want to run by them," Harry said. "Come to think of it, I think there's a little something you can work on for me as well."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Do you need me to research something?"

"I want you to duplicate the barrier the death eaters used to block the stairs the night they attacked Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Don't you mean you want her to find a way to get through it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. "I want her to find out how to create one like it that will have the opposite effect. I want it to be placed in doorways and not allow anyone with the dark mark tattooed onto their arm to pass through it."

"Well, if you make a shield like that I'd like to have a couple at my doors," Tom said as he set three butterbeers on the table.

"That's the idea," Harry said. "Put that barrier on every shop door in Diagon Alley and maybe people will feel safer shopping there again. Put it on the front doors of every house in England so everyone can sleep a little better."

"That's an interesting idea, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm not sure it would work though. Eventually Voldemort would find a way to get rid of the barrier."

"I thought about that," Harry said. "Maybe you could try to combine it with a permanent sticking charm. That charm has proved impossible to break while we've been trying to get Mrs. Black's picture down."

"When have you been thinking about all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Since just before the funeral," Harry said.

"You're kidding," Hermione said before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that… well… That's a brilliant idea."

"Well, you aren't the only one who can have brilliant ideas," Ron said in Harry's defense.

"It's just that I was there when Neville bounced off of that barrier," Hermione said. "I never even thought about trying to use their own innovation against them. Adding the permanent sticking charm is an ingenious idea. It just isn't the kind of thing I expected to hear Harry come up with right now. I thought his mind would be on…"

"Revenge?" Harry asked. "Those thoughts are still there. It wasn't until recently that I realized that the world is much bigger than just me. I look back on it now and I have trouble believing that I was so self-centered. Everything was all about what I felt and what I thought. I know what matters now though. I have to fight Voldemort eventually, but first I have to try to break through the fear he's spread through the wizarding world. To do that, I'm going to need a lot of help."

"I would say so if you plan to put this barrier on every door in the country," Ron said with a grin.

"Exactly," Harry said with a smile of his own. "If we're going to win this war the wizarding world is going to have to stand up and fight against the fear Voldemort spreads. I don't want the death eaters to take a step onto the streets of this country and not have a set of eyes watching them and reporting what they see back to the order."

"That's an awful lot to ask of them," Hermione said. "People are scared more than you know, Harry."

"We just need to instill a little faith in them, Hermione," Harry said. "You'd be surprised to see how much fear a little faith can wash away. Trust me."


	2. The Hidden Cellar

The Hidden Cellar

Harry looked around at all of the guests as they feasted on the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared for the reception after Bill and Fleur's wedding. The smiles and laughter were almost enough to make Harry believe that the entire country was no longer living in fear as a terrible wizarding war raged around them. He knew that they would all go back to the fight soon, but seeing that the normal events in life were still being carried out gave Harry some hope there was still a light in the world shining through the darkness.

"How have you been, Harry?" Lupin asked as he walked up beside Harry.

"As well as can be expected," Harry said. "You?"

"The same," Lupin replied.

"So is the entire order here for pleasure or are they here for security?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked at Harry for a moment judging his mood before he said, "Everyone here was an invited guest. At least for my part I'm going to try to enjoy myself. Of course, we all have our wands ready just in case."

Harry grinned slightly as he said, "I thought as much. This is probably the safest place in England right now."

"I hope so," Lupin said as he looked around. "At least we can protect a small part of the country."

"Is it going that badly for the order?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"I won't lie to you, Harry," Lupin replied. "Things could be better. Losing Dumbledore really struck a blow to all of us. Morale is pretty low right now as you might expect. We've had to abandon all of our former safe houses. Severus knew too much about our operation."

"Any word on his location or Malfoy's?" Harry asked.

"No," Lupin responded with a glance at Harry. "Not that I would tell you if we did know. It would be just like you to run after him on your own. Too much of your father in you to avoid it."

"Not enough I think," Harry said. "He would have taken care of him when he had the chance. So would Sirius."

"I won't argue that point with you," Lupin said with a grin. "They always did act first and think later. Like I said, too much of your father in you. Lily would have thought first before she acted. Maybe that's one reason why James needed her so much. She tempered his impulsiveness a bit."

"Well she isn't here to temper mine," Harry said. "I know what I have to do, and I won't stop until it's done."

"Somehow I knew you would say that," Lupin said as he looked sadly at Harry. "What kinds of things do you have in mind?"

"Sorry, Remus," Harry said. "I'm not ready to tell anyone just yet."

"Don't shut the order out entirely, Harry," Lupin said. "We may yet be of some help to you."

"And I may yet prove to be of some use to it if everything goes well," Harry said with a grin.

Early the next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on a sidewalk in Godric's Hollow looking at the burnt remains of a house overtaken by years of weed growth.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I didn't expect to find it in any better shape than this."

"It's amazing to think that you survived this, Harry," Ron said.

"Hagrid pulled me out before the house had collapsed," Harry said.

"I still don't understand, Harry," Hermione said as she looked over at him. "Voldemort wouldn't have started the fire while he was still in the house. After he attacked you he wouldn't have been able to do it. I don't understand how the fire started."

"I think I did it," Harry said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"I think it was my first piece of accidental magic," Harry said.

"Unlikely," Hermione said.

"Not really," Harry said calmly. "I had just watched Voldemort kill my mum. I think that even at that age I knew he was a bad man. I think when he attacked me I fought back the only way I could."

"Too bad it didn't burn him," Ron said.

"It wouldn't have done any good with all of his Horcruxes still out there," Harry said. "There are still four more left to find before he can be killed."

"Maybe only three if that R.A.B. person was able to destroy the one he found," Hermione said. "For all we know he may have found the rest of them as well."

"Maybe," Harry said sounding unconvinced. "We won't be able to find that out until we figure out who R.A.B. is though."

"I suppose we could look up a list of every wizard who would have been alive during that time," Ron said sarcastically. "It should only take us about five years to sort through them all."

"That will have to wait," Harry said. "Right now I want to take a look around."

With that, Harry took his first step onto the path leading to his parent's house. He had been bothered of late by the fact that no one ever thought to bring him to see it, though he had never thought to ask anyone to do so either.

For several minutes Ron and Hermione followed Harry as he walked around the perimeter of the crumbled remains of his childhood home and fought his way through the tall weeds. Neither of them could bring themselves to disturb his thoughts.

Hermione caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye in an area that Harry had just passed. By the time she looked over to see what it was, it was gone. She wanted to tell herself that it was just her imagination, but she was sure that something had been there. She was so sure of it that she stopped and stared at the spot as if waiting for it to come back.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked as he looked back at where she stood.

"I could swear I saw something," Hermione answered.

"Like what?" Ron asked as he walked back and looked at the overgrown area she was looking at.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "It was there one second and gone the next."

"Probably just an animal," Ron said. "I'm sure several different varieties live among all of this."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he fought his way back to where they were.

"Hermione thought she saw something," Ron said. "It was probably just a… Whoa!"

They could all see it clearly. Just past the tangle of weeds, where it had not been just a moment before, a sloped doorway appeared hugging low to the ground as if it opened to some underground chamber.

"I knew I saw something," Hermione said triumphantly. "It's a hidden door, Harry. It appeared the first time when you walked past it. It must be set to only appear when a Potter walks by it."

"Where does it go, Harry?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Harry asked with excitement building in him. "I was a baby the last time I saw this house."

"Maybe we should tell someone about this before we do anything rash," Hermione said.

"You must be kidding," Harry said as he looked at her. "This isn't Hogwarts. There aren't any teachers to get advice from. In the real world we have to make decisions for ourselves. Besides, this is my house now. At least what's left of it belongs to me. I don't want anyone else taking a look into what might be left of it before me."

"I'm with Harry," Ron said. "This is as good a time to grow up as any."

"Oh all right then," Hermione said shaking her head. "Let's just be careful at least."

Seconds later, they were all standing at the door as Harry took hold of the handle and lifted it open. A set of stone steps descended into darkness before them.

"Lumos," Harry said holding his wand out in front of him as he descended the first few steps.

By the time Ron and Hermione stepped off of the bottom step, the dusty cellar was bathed in the light from several flickering candles Harry had ignited on a table in the center of the room.

"I can't believe all of this survived the fire," Hermione said. "The house is right above us."

"My parents must have had some kind of magical protection on it," Harry said as he glanced at several books on the table and picked up one that was lying open. "My parents must have been reading this. 'Forgotten Magic of the Ancient World'. I guess I'm not the first one to look for magic that Voldemort doesn't know."

Harry gently laid the book back on the table where he had found it, and looked over at where Hermione was lighting another candle against the far wall. Harry could see other shelves illuminated there with yet more dusty books stacked among several boxes.

"Harry, take a look at this," Hermione said as she motioned for him to join her. "Some of these look like your parents old school books. Judging by the looks of the others, someone in your family seems to have been quite a reader."

"My mum I would say," Harry said as he stroked the spine of one of the books lovingly.

"I think I found something of your dads, Harry," Ron said as he looked at the contents of the small trunk he had just opened to Harry's right. "It's a set of balls for quidditch."

"I know that he nicked a snitch now and again," Harry began, "but I hope he didn't take the entire lot of them."

"It would appear not," Hermione said as she walked over to take a look. "Notice the shield covering the snitch. It has a "P" on it instead of an "H"."

"I guess he still liked to play even after he left Hogwarts," Harry said with a proud smile.

"I don't think that was why he bought it, Harry," Hermione said as she looked at a card hanging from the handle and read it to them. "To Harry. Love dad."

"Brilliant," Ron said grinning. "Your dad would have had you on a broom by the time you were two I would wager."

Harry couldn't answer as he continued to look at the tag while tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I think he would be really proud of you if he knew how good you had gotten," Hermione said, "even if you did get started a little bit later."

"Thanks," Harry said as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes.

For the rest of the morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione explored the basement and looked in trunks and boxes full of stored treasures. Harry gathered several things into a box that he had managed to empty. Among them were several photo albums, a few letters, an old diary of his mother's, and a couple of books from the table.

Around lunch time Harry, Ron and Hermione left the cellar with the box Harry had filled. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and Harry deposited the box in the room he had rented there. He had enough to look through for a while, but he knew he would return many times to the hidden cellar. After lunch though, he had other matters he needed to attend to.


	3. Diary Entries

3  
Diary Entries

It had been a busy day for Harry. He had visited every shop in Diagon Alley and spoken to the owners of each. He was hoping that someone would be able to give him some hint as to what might have happened to Florean Fortescue and Mr. Ollivander. All he was able to learn was that the two men were old friends, and disappeared on the same day. He was told that, Ollivander occasionally closed up shop and sneaked over to Fortescue's for a quick ice cream.

No one was able to give an eyewitness account of either of the two men disappearing, but they all knew that death eaters had been seen in Diagon Alley. The other shop owners had locked their doors and hidden out of sight until they thought it was safe to emerge once again. By the time they had done so, both men were gone.

The fact that the two men had been taken instead of being killed on the spot made Harry believe that they were being kept alive for some other purpose. Whatever that purpose was, it gave Harry some hope that they may yet be found alive and returned to their rightful places in Diagon Alley.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron went back to the burrow while Harry went up to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Not quite ready to sleep, Harry surveyed the box of his parents' things he had retrieved from the cellar in Godric's Hollow. It only took a moment for Harry to settle on which book he would look at first.

Harry pulled his mother's old diary from the box and carried it over to a chair by the window. As he sat down, Harry took a deep breath and opened the diary to the first page.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I wish I could find the words to say what I have been feeling all day today. It seems like just yesterday that I got my letter telling me that I had been accepted to Hogwarts. I had never even heard of it before, but now that I'm here, I can't imagine being anywhere else. I know that it sounds corny, but it is such a magical place to me already._

 _After the train ride here, all of those of us who were here for the first time got into boats and drifted across the lake to the castle. I made a new friend while in the boat. I've never seen anyone so huge in my life. His name is Hagrid, and he is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Some of the other students were a bit afraid of him, but I think he's a sweetheart._

 _Once I got into the castle, I was sorted into Gryffindor house by an old magic hat. Boy, if any of my old school mates heard me say that they would really think I was crazy._

 _Anyway, a feast appeared on the table for us and everyone started to eat their fill. I was chatting with a couple of other new girls when I got the funny feeling that someone was looking at me. I turned around and looked down the table just in time to see a boy with messy hair turn his head and look away. I don't know what it was about him that made me do it, but I couldn't stop looking at him. I was so embarrassed. He glanced back around and caught me looking at him. For a split second our eyes met and my stomach turned a flip. I forced myself to look away, but I could swear I saw a cocky grin spread over his face. Something tells me this boy is going to be trouble._

 _Dear diary,_

 _His name is James Potter. The boy with the messy hair made sure I knew who he was today. We were just leaving our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class when he stepped in front of me and said, "My name is James Potter." I told him I was Lily Evans and that cocky smile appeared again on his face. "I think you and I should get to know each other," he said. If it hadn't been for that arrogant smile I might have agreed with him. As it was I couldn't see myself getting to know someone who obviously thought they were perfect while I see myself as such an imperfect being. So I did the only thing I could do. I gave a snort and turned to walk away from him. Apparently undaunted, the last thing I heard him say was, "I'm not giving up on you Evans."_

 _Dear diary,_

 _James Potter is an idiot. I was publicly humiliated in Potions today when he asked the professor if he was going to teach us how to brew love potions any time soon since he wanted to try it out on me. I have never wanted to disappear so much in my life. On top of my embarrassment, the git got five more points taken away from our house for not taking his work seriously. Honestly, what makes him think I would ever be interested in someone like him?_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Will my torment never end? Only two weeks into school, and I find myself in the middle of a fight. Just for the record, I didn't start it, and I did try to stop them. Boys are never good at listening to reason though._

 _A Slytherin boy with greasy hair accidentally bumped into me and made me drop my books as I was walking out of the great hall after lunch. He never even slowed down to say he was sorry. I was willing to put it down to yet another example of the silly rivalry between the houses, but there were others who were not as willing to let things be.  
Sirius Black, friend of none other than the arrogant one himself, called after the Slytherin boy and demanded that he come back and apologize. It all happened so quickly that I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.  
Sirius pulled his wand and shot a spell at the Slytherin boy's back and pulled him back to where we stood as if he was being pulled by a rope. The Slytherin boy was furious, as you might imagine, and as Sirius began telling him that no Slytherin was allowed to be rude to James Potter's girlfriend, the Slytherin boy turned his own wand on Sirius. The boy did a spell that the other students later called one of the unforgivable curses._

 _James walked out of the great hall at just that moment to see his best friend begin writhing in pain. I'll never forget the wild look that washed over James' face. It was like something in him just snapped. He pulled his own wand and shot a silver bolt of light that caught the boy in the chest and propelled him ten meters down the corridor._

 _The Slytherin boy had to be taken to the hospital wing, and I had to stand in the headmaster's office and listen to Sirius tell him that he was just trying to uphold the honor of his best mate's girlfriend._

 _I can't believe the nerve of James. He has no right to be telling people that I'm in any kind of relationship with him. Just my luck that he found a friend who was just as arrogant as he was. As if one of them wasn't bad enough. I'm going to hate that boy until the day I die._

 _Dear diary,_

 _At last, back at Hogwarts. The summer couldn't have seemed longer. It wasn't made any shorter by Petunia. We had never been the greatest of sisters, but I returned from my first year at Hogwarts to find her colder and meaner to me than I ever thought possible. I was so happy to be getting away from her. At least I was until I ran into James on the train. Now I'm not so sure which one of them I would rather be around less._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I'll be staying out of the common room for a while. I suspect that Lord Potter will be holding court for the next day or so. James has just been named as the new seeker for the house quidditch team. Isn't there anything he isn't good at?_

 _Dairy,_

 _How many times do I have to tell people that I am NOT dating James? The first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, and girls keep coming to me to ask if it would be okay if they went to Hogsmeade with him. Why should I care who he goes with?_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Things are a bit tense around the school today. There have been some strange things in the Daily Prophet in recent weeks. Today was an article on the front page about an entire family being murdered. It appears that someone tortured them before they were killed with an unforgivable curse. I don't know what is going on exactly, but the teachers all seem pretty nervous._

 _Dear dairy,_

 _Death eaters. That is what the Daily Prophet calls the group responsible for all of the killings over the last few weeks. The whole of the wizarding community is living in fear of them now. Apparently they have a powerful dark wizard leading them, but the paper refuses to print his name. Apparently, many of the victims of the death eaters were killed because they spoke the wizard's name. The paper just calls him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I just don't understand how the Ministry of Magic could not put a stop to all of this evil. I fear that many more may die before the ministry is able to deal with the problem._

 _Dear diary_

 _As much as I've said I hated him, I can't help but feel sorry for James today. He was called to the headmaster's office before breakfast this morning. I thought for sure he had been caught for some of the mischief he and his friend are constantly engaging in. I had cursed him yet again for the points I knew that Gryffindor would lose. Oh how I wish I could take those thoughts back now._

 _It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning. James' grandfather and grandmother had become the latest victims of the death eaters. Apparently, James is from a very old and well respected family of wizards, and the Daily Prophet described the murder of his grandparents as one that shook the wizarding community to its core._

 _Wherever you are right now James, my prayers go with you._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't think they should have let him come back to school so soon. James came back full of an anger that was ready to explode from him. It doesn't surprise me that Severus and two other Slytherin are back in the hospital wing again. James attacked them when one of them made a rude comment about his family a bit too loudly as James was walking past. James used his wand against two of them, but for Snape he dropped his wand and began pounding him with blows from his fists. It took three students and a teacher to pull James off of Snape._

 _I recognized the wild look in James' eyes. It was the same look I saw in them when he attacked Snape during our first year. James' friend Remus said that James has a powerful hatred for the dark arts and those who practice them. Apparently, the death of his grandparents only served to strengthen that hatred. If I were a Slytherin, I would do my best to stay as far from James as possible right now._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Well, I'm back for another year. Nothing seems to have changed much. James seems to be as much of a git as ever. The ministry still can't seem to put a stop to the death eaters. Did I mention that James was a git? Cute, yes, but still a git. As if his hair wasn't messy enough already, he's started mussing it up more every time he sees me. Why on earth would he do such a thing? Is he crying out for someone to give him a comb? Ah, the puzzle that is the thirteen year old boy._

 _Dear dairy,_

 _Why is Petunia being so impossible? The past couple of summers have been something I would rather forget. I've tried sending her letters since coming back to Hogwarts, but she's sending them all back with the word FREAK written on them. Mum and dad wrote me back and said that they think Petunia is just jealous that I get to go away to such a wondrous school._

 _I was afraid to tell them about all of the trouble the death eaters are causing in the wizarding world. I thought that they would try to stop me from coming back to Hogwarts if I had told them. I feel so safe here at Hogwarts though. Maybe I'm fooling myself, but I really believe that the death eaters won't be able to touch us here. Still, I do notice Professor Dumbledore having what seem to be very serious conversations with McGonagal and some of the other professors. Something tells me that they know more about the fight against the death eaters than what gets printed in the Daily Prophet._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I would have thought by now that Snape and James would have learned to ignore one another. Even though Snape is such an unsavory character, I kind of feel sorry for him. He doesn't stand a chance as long as James has his entire gang of friends there to back him up. I hardly ever see the four of them apart anymore._

 _That is why it was probably a very bad idea for Snape to try to attack James from behind. James went to the hospital wing with some kind of cut on his back that no one has ever seen before. What Snape apparently didn't count on was that he would be sharing the hospital wing with James. The spell had barely left the tip of Snape's wand before Sirius, Remus and Peter immediately hit Snape with spells that left him looking more like an Herbology experiment gone wrong than a human._

 _Dear diary,_

 _The cut on James' back is more serious than they originally thought. Apparently it is the result of a new spell Snape created. If he knows a way to heal it, he isn't saying. Why would he though? If possible, I think Snape has actually been almost cheerful lately since James is still stuck in the hospital wing, which is bad news for Gryffindor. We have a quidditch match against Ravenclaw coming up and they don't see any way that James is going to be released in time to play. I can't believe I've come to love quidditch so much. Part of me thinks it would do James' ego good to miss a game and have someone else catch the snitch for once. A bigger part of me knows that if James doesn't play, the seeker that catches the snitch is likely to be one wearing the Ravenclaw colors._

 _Dear dairy,_

 _Well, James is nothing if not determined. Imagine everyone's surprise when James walked onto the field with the rest of the team for the match today. Just fifteen minutes into the game, with Gryffindor leading three goals to two, James caught the snitch skimming the grass in the center of the pitch. He then proceeded to pass out and fall off of his broom just before Madam Pomfrey ran to inform Dumbledore that James was missing. It turns out that Pomfrey had never released James from the hospital wing at all. He had padded his bed with extra pillows and slipped out when she wasn't looking. He was just lucky he fell off his broom when he was so close to the ground. The git._

 _Dear diary,_

 _The fourth year begins. What can I say? I got more of the usual treatment over the summer from my dear sister. James was just as annoying as ever on the train. The death eaters and Voldemort are still killing and terrorizing. That's right, Voldemort, I'm not afraid to say your name. I've said it every day all summer long and I'm not dead yet. Actually, I may have never learned what his name was if I hadn't overheard James and Sirius talking about it at the end of last year. Apparently, they don't take it very seriously either. Of course, there isn't much that they do take seriously._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I wonder how much he paid her to do it. Delores Babbage told me that she had to practice reading palms for Divination, and I stupidly agreed to let her read mine. Apparently, I have a fairly short life line that indicates I'll die bravely while I'm in my twenties. Apparently I will be very happy up to that time since she saw that my love line shows me getting married not long after I would graduate from Hogwarts. Playing along, I asked if she could see who it was that I would marry. She said that it confused her, but apparently I was going to marry my worst enemy. I should have known. Potter! Needless to say, I told Delores where she could shove her palm reading._

 _Dear diary,_

 _The Order of the Phoenix. I don't know what it is, but the teachers sure don't want us to know about it. I was able to catch just a piece of a whispered conversation McGonagal was having with our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When they realized I may have heard part of what they said, they immediately stopped talking until I had walked well out of earshot._

 _Speaking of our new DADA teacher, does it seem strange to anyone but me that we have a new one every year?_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Hagrid is such a dear man. I'm sorry that I had to resort to using him to see if I could get more information on this Order of the Phoenix. As we all know, all you have to do is get Hagrid talking and slip in a question about something he might want to keep secret. Chances are that he'll spill a bit of information before he knows what he's doing. I was hoping he would anyway._

 _Well, it worked. I went to his cabin and was helping him weed his garden while we talked about the latest article about the ministry's efforts to capture the death eaters. In the middle of the conversation I simply asked if the Order of the Phoenix would be able to help in the fight. "They already are," he said. "The Order is…I shouldn't have said that." It wasn't easy getting information out of him after that, but apparently the Order is a group of wizards outside of the ministry that have formed to fight the death eaters. I even got him to confess that several of the teachers were members and that Dumbledore was leading the group. Of course I had to promise not to tell anyone else. Somehow it does make me feel better knowing that Dumbledore is involved._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Fifth year. Of course that means O.W.L.s, the bane of every fifth year's existence. I wonder how we'll all do in DADA this year. As I might have expected, Professor Dumbledore introduced us to our new teacher after the sorting ceremony tonight. It's a shame really. I thought Professor Welstone was really good. From the looks of our new teacher, Professor Grimstock, classes may be a bit less friendly than they were last year._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Winter can be such a bother sometimes. Especially now when the snow is piling up so high outside that Hagrid has to shovel it away from the front doors twice a day. Honestly, I wonder if that huge coat of his is enough to keep out the biting wind that is blowing outside now._

 _With conditions being what they are, most people are staying as close to the fires in the common room as possible. I had the same idea myself until… well I'm sure you can guess what would make me leave the warmth of the fire and come back to my dorm room. So, I won't even bother to write his name down._

 _I can't wait for spring. What am I saying? O.W.L.s are in the spring. Forget I said anything. I'll suffer through the winter the best I can._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Why does he have to do things like that? James, of course. We had all just gotten done with our O.W.L. in DADA and everyone went outside on the grounds to relax and unwind from the tension of the day's exams. Then, in the middle of it all, I have to rush over and make James put Snape down. He was holding him upside down with a spell, and I won't even go into detail about how embarrassing that had to be for Snape. Sirius was in on it as well, of course. I'm so disappointed in Remus. He's a prefect and he just sat there and pretended not to notice. James actually had the nerve to use that time to ask me out yet again. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering how many times he's done it over the years. He is a persistent git._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I just can't stop crying. I don't know why that is. I mean I feel terrible for him, but it wasn't my mum. James was called to the headmaster's office again yesterday evening. This morning we all found out why. His mum was shopping in Diagon Alley when the death eaters attacked. The aurors from the ministry arrived and fought them off, but not before several had been killed. James' mum was among the dead._

 _I met her just a few months ago. His parents had come to see him play in the last quidditch match, and James introduced them to me. I shook her hand, and now she's gone. I sit here now and think of the smile on her face as she told me that James had always spoken very highly of me. There was none of the arrogance I see in James coming from her. She looked like someone my own mum could have been friends with. Now she's gone. Someone has got to stop the death eaters or we'll all be killed eventually._

 _Dear diary,_

 _James came back tonight for the presentation of the house cup. I couldn't stop the tears when I looked at him. He just looked so very sad. It was as if the energy that was always bursting from him had been sucked away into oblivion. As much of a pain as he has always been, I would give anything to be able to give some of that energy back to him._

 _James got up and walked out of the Great Hall shortly after the food arrived on the table. I don't know what made me do it, but I got up and followed him out. Sirius was going to follow him as well, but when he saw me he turned and went back to his seat. James ran up the steps two at a time on the way back to the common room. I had a hard time keeping up. I finally caught up to him in the common room just before he got to the foot of the stairs._

 _I called out to him and he stopped. I didn't know what I wanted to say exactly, but as he turned and I saw the redness in his eyes I told him that I was really sorry to hear about his mum. I told him that if there was anything I could do then to let me know. All he could say was thanks. He was fighting as hard as he could to hold back his tears. I moved without thinking and put my arms around him. He put his head onto my shoulder and the tears finally broke free as if a dam had burst._

 _I moved him over to one of the sofas there in the common room and sat down with him. Holding him close to me just seemed so right. I don't know how long we stayed there like that. He eventually calmed down, and thanked me for staying with him. He went off to bed just before everyone else started coming back from dinner._

 _I'm waiting to be hit by lightning. I seem to remember writing in this diary once that I would hate James until the day I died. After tonight… If he could be as sincere as he was tonight… Maybe I'll owe Delores Babbage an apology._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I just started my sixth year, and I feel like the silliest of first years. James wrote me a letter over the summer to let me know how much he appreciated what I had done for him last year. I wrote back to him to let him know how I had felt after I had found out what happened to his mum. I told him that I was very sorry not to have the chance to speak with her again._

 _A week later I got another letter from him. He told me that Sirius and Remus had come to spend the rest of the summer with him. He said they were there to keep him out of trouble, but somehow I find that hard to believe._

 _As the summer went on, I began to look forward to getting another letter from him every few days. At least it gave me something to think about other than Petunia and that…boyfriend she brought home to meet mum and dad._

 _As I got on the train back to Hogwarts this year, I wondered what James would be like once we were back at school. He had been so sweet in his letters over the summer. I was afraid that he would come back to school and be just as much of a git as ever. I'm ashamed to admit it, but there was a part of me that didn't really care. I have gotten a look at the tender side of James Potter, and as long as I know its there I don't really care if he is a git some of the time._

 _Anyway, I ran into James in the passageway on the train while I was looking for a compartment to sit in. Like an idiot I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. It only took a few seconds for me to realize what I had done, and I'm sure my face turned the brightest shade of red anyone has ever seen. I expected to see James' cocky grin return, but he just looked into my eyes and reached out for my hand. I don't think we let go of each other until we both went off to our dorms for bed. It should make for a very interesting year_

 _Dear dairy,_

 _Hold on diary. The world is about to end. Filch just said something nice to someone. Me actually. I was walking out of the castle to find James before lunch and spotted Filch standing by the front door looking out onto the grounds. As I always do, I said hello to him as I passed. Now normally I don't get anything more than a grunt in response, but today he actually turned to look at me and asked if I was going to meet "Potter". I told him that I was, and he said, "Good. He doesn't cause nearly as much trouble when you're with him." I was shocked. I think that is about as close to a compliment as Filch will ever get._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I can't believe I never realized it before. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend and James and I are going together for the first time. I just didn't realize it was the first time James had ever gone with a girl. After all of the years of having girls ask my permission to go with him, he had never gone with any of them. Remus told me all about it. He said he was glad that we were dating so all of the other girls will stop pestering James. Apparently, since the first Hogsmeade trip we were allowed to go on, James had always told his friends that there was only one girl he would ever take to Hogsmeade. Looking back on it, maybe I was the git._

 _Dear diary,_

 _God bless the order of the Phoenix. We all got to see them in action today, though I wish we had not. I was scared out of my wits earlier today when black hooded figures apparated into Hogsmeade and started attacking everything that moved. On the streets of Hogsmeade on a day when the students from Hogwarts were there, there was a lot moving._

 _Everyone began to run for cover, and James, Sirius and Remus hurriedly pushed me into an alley and out of the way. While most were running for cover, others were running out onto the street and fighting back. The Order had apparently been on duty just in case something happened. It was really something to see them in action. The death eaters obviously had not been expecting any resistance, but they found themselves in a toe to toe duel with Dumbledore and several of the other teachers._

 _I should have known that James and Sirius wouldn't be content to just sit and watch something like that though. James told Remus to keep an eye on me for him while he and Sirius drew their wands and ran out into the battle. They were gone before I could say anything to stop them. I struggled to go after them, but Remus held me back. He was still holding me back against the wall when a death eater dived behind a crate just in front of us. He hadn't seen us, so we both drew our wands and stunned him at the same time. I instantly used the time while Remus wasn't holding me back to make a run for it. I spotted James almost immediately as he stood out in the open and dueled with a hooded figure. I ran toward them and did a disarming spell on the death eater that made his wand fly out of his hand. James hit him only a second later with a spell that knocked the death eater at least ten meters back._

 _It was only a few seconds later that the leader of the death eaters called for a retreat, and the death eaters apparated away. I ran to James right away and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't ever want to let him go. I was so scared of losing him that I was trembling almost uncontrollably._

 _I was still holding him when the aurors from the ministry finally showed up. Even now it doesn't seem possible that it happened. The death eaters would have known that students from Hogwarts would be there today. Suddenly, the war doesn't seem so distant anymore._

 _Dear diary,_

 _We just had it confirmed that the Order is real. James, Sirius, Remus and I were called to the headmaster's office earlier today. Professor Dumbledore thanked us all for helping during the fight in Hogsmeade yesterday. James told him that it was a pleasure to help out the Order of the Phoenix. If Dumbledore was surprised that we knew about it he didn't show it. He looked down across his glasses at us and said that he would be proud to have all of us join the Order, but he thought perhaps we should wait until we graduated first. I'm just glad that I finally have proof that someone is trying to do something about the death eaters. Someday soon, I'll join in that fight. How could I not do so? Someone is going to have to keep an eye on James._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I found out over the summer that I had been made Head Girl. I wrote to James and told him about it and he was very congratulatory. The silly git. I didn't find out until we were on the train today that he was made Head Boy, and he kept it a secret from me to surprise me._

 _Big surprise, we have yet another DADA teacher this year. I'm not really surprised though. James and Sirius had made most of the year nearly impossible for the grumpy old… Well, I doubt that was the real reason he didn't come back, but it's easy to see where it could be. I wish Professor Eryos luck. She's going to need it._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Am I a fool, or am I just in love? Either way, I said yes. James actually got down on one knee in the common room in front of about a dozen other Gryffindors, and he asked me to marry him. I was so surprised I couldn't even speak for what seemed like hours. So, I did the only thing I could do. I reached out to him and pulled him to me and kissed him. Sometimes there are things that happen in your life that you just know were meant to be. Just after James slipped the ring on my finger, I took a look around at the people watching us. I didn't waste any time asking Delores Babbage to me my maid of honor. Oh, I'm so happy I could burst! Lily Potter. I like the sound of it._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Christmas break was interesting. I went back home for Christmas, and my parents were overjoyed to hear my news about being engaged. Little did I know that Petunia had news of her own. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that she's found someone to spend the rest of her life with. Did it have to be Vermin, or Vernon, as he is more commonly known? He actually had the audacity to state that I would be welcome to visit them on the holidays after they were married, but James would never be allowed in his house. As if… Never mind. I'm not going to bring all of those thoughts back again._

 _For the New Year holiday, I went to visit James to meet his father. To put it lightly, I was overwhelmed when I first got a glimpse at where he lives. I actually felt a bit faint as I stood taking it all in. Of course that may have been at least partially due to the ride I had just experienced in the Knight Bus, which is a story in itself. Anyway, it wasn't so much a house as a mansion. If I hadn't known better I would swear the Queen lived there._

 _I walked up to the front door and knocked. Only seconds later, the door opened, and James appeared with a wide smile on his face. After we hugged each other, at which time I discovered just how much I had yearned for his touch again, he led me inside. The inside was, if possible, more breathtaking than the outside. There were paintings covering the walls depicting individual portraits of wizards and witches. They all looked at me as James led me further into the house. Several of them muttered to their neighbors in low whispers, while others made comments like, "I always knew he would pick a real lady. Potters know a good woman when they find one." James turned slightly pink, and said that after a while you learned to ignore them all._

 _James' father was a delight. He greeted me warmly and we spent the rest of the day talking about James, me, Hogwarts, and everything we could think of about current trends in wizarding society. He took me on a stroll through the gardens in the rear of the house. His wife had planted each and every flower and tree, and he said that he was doing his best to keep what she had created alive. The poor man. I could tell that his wife's death still weighed heavily on him. He put up a brave front though._

 _The only unpleasant part of the day was reaching the place in the side of the garden where the neighbor's yard joined it. Not that there was anything wrong with the yard itself, but the neighbor I could have done without. He was out in the yard and took the time to stop us to find out who I was. His words were pleasant enough, but there was something that was unsettling in the way he looked at us. Mr. Potter told me later that the Malfoys had moved into the house next door several generations earlier. He also said that none of his relatives had ever cared for any of them. Frankly, I can see why._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I can't believe I won't be coming back to Hogwarts anymore. It seems like only yesterday that I sat in awe at my first sight of the castle. I feel somehow, more vulnerable knowing that I won't have these walls to protect me from the outside world. We'll all get on the train tomorrow, and embark on a new adventure into the wizarding world. I only pray that we can do something to help quell the evil that seems to be leaking into every corner of wizarding society._

 _Dear diary,_

 _James is fit to be tied, and I can't say that I blame him. We were strolling through the gardens at his house talking about some of the final details for our wedding when an owl swooped down and delivered a letter to James. We both knew right away that it was not a welcome message. The letter was sealed with the dark mark that the death eaters use. Against my advice, James opened the letter and read it. I don't think I have ever seen James more angry, and that is saying something. It was from Voldemort. He was asking James to join his death eaters. What a monster! Doesn't he know that they killed his mother? Needless to say, James wanted to hex someone in his anger. It was all I could do to keep him from hunting down one of the Malfoys next door. He is sure that they are mixed up with the death eaters, and I admit that I have suspected it as well. I finally convinced him to contact Professor Dumbledore and let him know about the letter. I was really hoping we could wait until after the wedding to get involved with the Order, but we'll be meeting Dumbledore in Diagon Alley tomorrow. I doubt anything I can say will keep James from joining right away._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Nothing could have ruined this day for me. I put all of my will into making sure of that. Order business was strictly forbidden today. I can't believe how far James and I have come together. Considering how we started, it really is amazing that we ended up together. Dumbledore says it was destiny, and I have a tendency to believe him. Otherwise, how is it possible that I am sitting here writing my first diary entry as Mrs. James Potter?_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't even know how to put it into words. James and I returned from our honeymoon to find a tragedy that I don't know if James will recover from. The house that James and his ancestors before him had grown up in lay in smoldering ruins. I don't know what I would have done if the other Order members hadn't been there. James nearly ran into the ruins to look for his father. Remus and Sirius stopped him and told him that his father had been taken to St. Mungo's._

 _James was at his father's side when he died. They knew it was going to happen. They had time to say goodbye. His father's last wish was for James to take care of his mum's garden. None of us had the heart to tell him that the garden had been all but destroyed along with the house. I just don't know what to say to James. I don't have words. All I can do is hold him and let him cry on my shoulder as he did after his mum was killed. He's sleeping now. I put a sleeping charm on him to make him rest, but even his sleep is disturbed with nightmares. Please, God, help us all, and deliver us from the evil that surrounds us._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I just found out I'm going to have a baby. James will be home late tonight, and I'm going to tell him as soon as he gets home. I think he could use a bit of good news for a change._

 _Dear diary,_

 _James is so excited. I haven't seen him with so much swagger since his days at Hogwarts. He woke up early this morning and sent owls to everyone we know to let them know the news. Since then, he's been flying around on his broom catching a snitch over and over again. If he's this excited now, I wonder what he'll be like when we find out if it is going to be a boy or girl._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I suppose it is only fitting that I use the last page of this diary to say that James is such a silly git. After all, that is what I was saying when I started it so many years ago. James seems to have found his second childhood now that he is going to have a child of his own._

 _I had to laugh. We found out today that my suspicions were right. We're going to have a baby boy. James and I have already agreed to name him Harry after his father. So, what is the first thing James does after we leave St. Mungo's? He went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and ordered a set of quidditch balls for the baby. I would have argued against it more, but the smile on James' face was just too beautiful to put a damper on. At least I convinced him to wait on a broom._

 _Know this little Harry, you are loved already more than you can imagine. As you are now part of me, we will always be part of you. We promise to do the best we can in raising you to be a good man. Someday, perhaps you will read what I have written in this diary and gain some insight into what could have possibly drawn your parents together. Then again, perhaps Dumbledore is right. Maybe it is all just destiny._

Harry sat back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. The candle he had begun reading by lay with its wax spread over the surface of the table, and the early morning light streamed through the grime covered window. He had sat and read through the entire night, but he wasn't feeling tired at all. He sat back in his chair and held his mother's diary against his chest.

Harry knew at that moment that he had carried on his father's tradition of being a git. He was also well aware of what he needed to do to rectify that situation.


	4. What Can't be Left Behind

4  
What Can't be Left Behind

A knock on the door made Molly jump slightly as she turned away from the breakfast she was preparing and looked to the door.

"I wonder who that could be this early," Arthur said as he came into the room with his wand drawn. "You had better go into the other room while I check it out, Molly."

Without a word, Molly drew her own wand and slipped just around the corner to act as a backup if needed.

Arthur took hold of the knob and gave a sudden yank as he brought his wand to bear on the person on the other side and exclaimed, "Harry! My goodness you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry to disturb you so early, Mr. Weasley" Harry said as Arthur lowered his wand.

"Come in, Harry dear," Molly said as she reentered the kitchen. "I was just fixing breakfast. Have you eaten anything?"

"No I haven't actually," Harry responded. "I just needed to take care of something this morning."

"Is it something I can help you with?" Arthur asked.

"With your permission," Harry said, "I'll go and wake up the person who can help me."

"Well, I'll warn you that Ron isn't the easiest person to wake up in the mornings," Arthur said with a grin. "I'm not sure how much help he would be to you."

"It isn't Ron that I was thinking of," Harry said with a slight blush that Molly picked up on right away.

"I think it would be wonderful if you surprised Ginny," Molly said with a smile. "Nothing any of us have said has been enough to make her smile lately. She just hasn't been the same since she came back from Hogwarts."

"Part of that may have been my fault," Harry said. "It just took a little while for me to realize what a git I was being."

"At least you did realize it," Arthur said. "Most people never do."

Ginny felt someone sit on the bed next to her and she opened her eyes expecting to see her mum. When she saw him, she had to close her eyes and reopen them to make sure she wasn't still dreaming.

"Good morning," Harry said softly.

"Harry," Ginny said as she came fully awake. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to set something right again that never should have been done," Harry said. "I need you, Ginny. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you I couldn't see you again. The reasons for it just seemed to make more sense then. If I leave you behind, then I leave behind the part of my own soul that I gave to you so freely. Without you in my life, I would never feel whole again. Will you give me another chance?"

"What exactly are you expecting from me, Harry?" Ginny asked loudly enough to awaken Hermione across the room. "Am I just supposed to forget about the nights I spent crying myself to sleep over you? I can't tell you how much it hurt me to watch you walk away from me."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for that," Harry said.

"So now you walk in and say all of those sweet words and I'm just supposed to pretend it never happened?" Ginny asked as the tears ran down her face. "Damn you, Harry."

Ginny hesitated for only a second before she reached out and pulled Harry into a tight hug, and Harry said, "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Didn't you know that you took part of my soul with you when you left?" Ginny asked as she sobbed into Harry's shoulder. "I don't care what danger I face for dating you. Whatever it is, I'll face it when the time comes. Until then, I won't let Voldemort ruin my life."

"I won't leave you again, Ginny," Harry said softly as he caressed her hair. "I want you to come back to Diagon Alley with me today and everyday after that."

"I wouldn't miss it," Ginny said grinning.

"Would you mind if I tagged along today?" Hermione asked. "I need to talk to Fred and George about something."

"I'd like it if you did," Harry said as he turned and looked at Hermione. "I have a feeling they wouldn't mind getting your help with the project I gave to them."

"Well, I'll do what I can," Hermione said, "but I was going there to see if they could help with the one you gave me."

"How is that going?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think I've figured out how they made the shield," Hermione said, "but I was hoping they might have an idea on how to test it once I've managed to change it to repel the dark mark."

"You two had better get dressed if we're going to get out of here before lunch," Harry said with a smile. "Your mum is waiting downstairs to feed us all breakfast, Ginny. I'll go and wake Ron, and we'll meet you downstairs."

Later that morning, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked along a deserted Diagon Alley to Fred and George's shop. It seemed unnatural to all of them that the joke shop, normally so alive with activity, sat empty of customers and as quiet as it had ever been.

Fred emerged from the back of the shop with a hopeful look in his eyes as George followed behind. The smiles on both of their faces faded slightly when they saw who had come through their door.

"Well, you certainly don't look too happy to see us," Ginny said as she looked at her two brothers.

"Of course we are," Fred responded.

"It would have been nice to see a regular customer though," George said.

"We haven't seen one of those in two days," Fred said.

"We had at least been selling a few of our anti-dark arts products," George said.

"That seems to have come to an end as well though," Fred stated.

"Are you going to have to close the shop?" Ron asked concerned.

"Not likely," Fred said with a smile.

"We own the building," George said.

"We could go without selling another item for several years before we might have to think of closing," Fred said.

"We always have a backup plan," George said.

"Well hopefully you won't have to wait much longer before we can get the people back to Diagon Alley," Harry said. "How are things going with the project I asked you to work on?"

"Fairly well actually," Fred said with a proud smile.

"We've had plenty of free time to devote to it," George put in.

"You did tell us to keep it a secret though, Harry," Fred said looking around at everyone who had walked in with Harry. "Is it all right to discuss in present company?"

"Of course," Harry said with a smile. "They should know about it. I'll need their help if it works."

"Good," George said. "We were really hoping Hermione could take a look at it."

"I'd love to if I knew what it was," Hermione said.

Fred smiled mischievously as he said, "Follow us into the back and we'll show you all."

Everyone followed the twins into the back room and watched as Fred rolled out an enormous roll of blank parchment onto the table in the center of the room. The twins grinned as they saw the questioning looks on everyone's faces other than Harry.

"I hope there's more to it than this," Ron said with a smirk.

"Of course there is," Fred said.

"You don't think we've spent all of our time looking at blank parchment do you?" George asked.

"Just watch and you'll see," Fred said.

George drew his wand and pointed it at the parchment as he said, "I solemnly swear that I am still up to no good."

An instant later, everyone leaned closer to see the map that emerged onto the surface of the parchment. There before them all was a map of the British isles. Few details of the map could be made out as large swirling ink blots dotted the majority of its surface.

"As you can all see," George said, "It's exactly like the marauder's map, except it covers far more area than the Hogwarts grounds."

"Unfortunately, that also means that it detects every single person located in the range of the map," Fred said.

"It's a mess," Ron said. "You would never be able to find anyone on this."

"Exactly," George said. "That's why we were hoping Hermione might be able to help us refine it a bit."

"Amazing," Hermione said as she stared at the map. "I can't believe you actually made it this far with this map. The enchantments on the parchment must be incredible to cover such a wide area."

"It was quite a challenge," Fred said with a grin of pride.

"Of course we never would have gotten so far so fast if Lupin hadn't revealed the secrets behind the Marauder's Map to us," George said.

"Quite right," Fred agreed.

"Did you tell him what you were working on?" Harry asked.

"No," George said. "He was curious though."

"He wasn't going to tell us until we confessed that it was something you asked us to do for you," Fred said.

"After that he told us everything we needed and never asked another question," George said.

"Well, if we can actually get this working," Harry began, "he should have a copy of it. It's the least I owe him."

"What on earth did you want with a map like this anyway, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious," Harry said. "I want to be able to find people I'm looking for."

"Are you planning on giving the map to the Order or the Aurors?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"I plan to use it myself," Harry said seriously.

"Have you lost your mind, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You know you're still no match for Snape."

"Not yet," Harry said. "I know that. Frankly I didn't think I would have the map to use quite so soon. Actually, it may work out to your benefit, Hermione. If you have to find a death eater to test your shield barrier on, then this is the easiest and safest way to find one."

"What shield barrier?" Fred asked sensing something he wanted to be in on.

"I'll leave you to talk that over with Hermione," Harry said as he stepped back from the table. "I have a few things I need to take care of in Diagon Alley. Ginny and I will meet you all back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch."

"But Harry…" Hermione began.

"We'll talk about it at lunch," Harry said. "You can talk me out of it then if you want."

After Harry and Ginny had walked out of the joke shop, Ginny asked, "Don't you think you were a bit hard on Hermione? She only nags you because she cares."

"I know," Harry said. "I also know that she works better when she's upset. I wouldn't doubt if she had a working shield by lunch time."

"Well I still think your method leaves a bit to be desired," Ginny said as they walked toward Gringotts. "What do you need to do at Gringotts?"

"I was told that was the first place to go if a wizard wanted a house built," Harry said.

"You're going to have a house built?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Well, I can't stay at the Leaky Cauldron forever," Harry responded.

"You could always stay at my house until school starts again," Ginny said with a hopeful glance at Harry's reaction.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind that at all," Harry confessed. "I have a feeling that staying there might distract me from what I have to do though."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"I still have to find Voldemort's horcruxes," Harry said noticing that Ginny didn't flinch when he said Voldemort's name. "I need to find out who R.A.B. was and what he might have done with the horcrux he took. I have to train myself for the fight against Voldemort and the death eaters. I have to find Snape and Malfoy. I have to get people back onto these streets again."

"Isn't that a bit much for one person to try to accomplish?" Ginny asked. "Let the ministry worry about the death eaters. I'm sure the Order is on the lookout for Snape and Malfoy. Besides, who ever said you had to be the one to get people back to Diagon Alley?"

"No one," Harry said. "I set that goal for myself. I don't plan on doing it alone mind you. Hermione's shield she's working on will play a major factor in making people feel safe here again. Once that's done, I'll share the shield with Lupin or McGonagal so the Order can spread it across the country."

"What about the ministry?" Ginny asked. "They would be able to get it out to the rest of the country faster."

"I know," Harry said. "I'm just not sure of who can be trusted at the ministry these days. If it goes to anyone it will have to be the Order. What they do with it after that is up to them."

"I still don't understand why you have to build a house to do any of that," Ginny said.

"Because I have to have a neutral ground to operate from," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have to have a place of my own," Harry said. "I have to have a place where other people won't get hurt if Voldemort decides to come looking for me. That isn't something I can be assured of at the Leaky Cauldron or the Burrow. At the very least I have to minimize that possibility."

"People are getting hurt all over the country, Harry," Ginny said. "There are still stories about it every day in the Daily Prophet. It doesn't make any difference if you're there or not."

"It makes a difference to me," Harry said quickly. "I still haven't forgiven myself for Professor Dumbledore. What do you think it would do to me if something happened to your parents, or Ron, or Hermione, or you?"

"What happened to Dumbledore wasn't your fault, Harry" Ginny said as she looked deep into his eyes.

"That's the same thing everyone told me when Sirius died," Harry said. "I may not have been directly responsible, but I have to carry some of the guilt by association. They both died trying to protect me, Ginny. That isn't a guilt I can ever leave behind me. It's something I'll carry with me for the rest of my life."


	5. Return to Number Twelve

5  
Return to Number Twelve

Harry awoke early one morning after a particularly disturbing dream. In it, Harry had once again found himself in the veil room within the department of mysteries. Voices called to him from the other side of the veil, and it was all Harry could do to stop from walking through the veil to join them. When Harry was within inches of the flowing fabric Sirius' face suddenly appeared with a terrified look on his face as he strained to say a single word over and over until he was pulled back into the veil.

Now that he was awake and sitting up, Harry both wanted to forget the dream and remember what it was that Sirius had said so insistently. Home. It was what Sirius had been saying. Harry knew that it could have had several meanings. Sirius could have been saying that he wanted to be free of the veil and return home. Of course, he also could have been pointing out the fact that he would have been safe at home if he had not been forced to run to Harry's defense. Then again, it may not have been Sirius in the dream at all, but a mere representation of one of Harry's own desires.

Harry shook his head as he placed his feet on the cool floor of his room. Dreams were nearly always misleading if one tried to take them literally. Harry decided to leave such things up to people like Professor Trelawney, though he doubted he would put too much faith into her interpretations either.

After dressing, Harry descended the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron to find it more occupied than usual.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said as she stood to greet Harry.

"I didn't expect to find you here this morning, Professor" Harry said. "How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected," McGonagal responded as she sat down once again.

"It's good to see you again, Professor Lupin," Harry said as he took as seat at the table with Lupin and McGonagal.

"How have you been, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I guess I can't complain," Harry responded. "I've been trying to stay busy."

"So I hear," McGonagal said looking over the top of her glasses at him in a very Dumbledorish manner. "I can't pretend that I was pleased to hear that you had not stayed with your aunt and uncle after school ended. It is a reckless thing to do, staying here at the Leaky Cauldron. Word of it has gotten around, and the death eaters must surely know where to find you."

"I won't be here much longer," Harry said.

"I know that as well," McGonagal said. "I was informed last week that you were having your parents house rebuilt."

"That's right," Harry said. "I'm told that I should be able to move in after another week or so."

"Still, I think it would be a good idea for you to find somewhere more secure to stay until then," McGonagal said. "Once your house is built, I can help you to perform the kind of charm that was placed on number twelve Grimauld Place that kept it concealed."

"I would appreciate that," Harry said with a grin, "but it won't be necessary by then."

"Oh really?" McGonagal asked. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"It's because he's a teenager," Lupin said. "Every teenage boy believes he's indestructible."

"You should know very well by now that I don't believe that," Harry said seriously in response. "I've taken certain measures to assure that my house will be as secure as every shop in Diagon Alley is about to be."

McGonagal considered what Harry said for several seconds before she asked, "Does that have anything to do with Fred and George Weasley's interest in the spells used to create the Marauder's Map?"

"No, actually," Harry said with a look to Lupin. "This is something else. In fact, you came here on the perfect morning. Hermione and the others are meeting me here this morning to reveal something to protect the shops from the death eaters. I was planning to share this new defense with the Order anyway, so you might as well be here for the beginning of it."

"I see," McGonagal said trying to guess what Harry might have to reveal.

"Anyway," Harry said, "I'm sure you didn't come by here just to see how I was. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know that we have decided to open the school for the next school year for those who wish to return," McGonagal said. "You should also know that Professor Lupin has agreed to return to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Congratulations, Professor," Harry said to Lupin. "I didn't think you should have left the last time, so I'm happy to know you're returning for it."

"Thanks, Harry," Lupin said with a grin. "If you'll allow me to cut to the chase though, what we really want to know is whether you're planning to return to Hogwarts this year."

"Somehow I thought that might be it," Harry said. "Actually, I had made plans not to return."

"Then I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say to you," McGonagal said.

"Before you do," Harry interrupted, "you should also know that I've reconsidered that decision.

"That's wonderful news, Harry," Lupin said with a joyous grin.

"Don't say that too soon," Harry said. "I have conditions that I want met before I come back."

"Conditions?" McGonagal asked. "A student is hardly in a position to…"

"Never the less," Harry said quickly, "my conditions will be met or I won't return. Returning would make my tasks in the future far easier, but I could accomplish those same tasks without returning as well."

"Exactly what tasks are you referring to?" McGonagal asked.

"Nothing I'm likely to tell you about," Harry said surprising both of them. "You would only try to stop me if you knew."

"Very likely," McGonagal finally admitted. "Perhaps I should wash my hands of it and not let you come back to Hogwarts."

"If you were willing to do that you never would have come here today," Harry said. "Why else would you come here to tell me about the school reopening in person? You could have done that with an owl. If you're here, then you want something from me. Whatever it is I'm willing to give it in exchange for agreeing to my conditions."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Lupin said, "he seems to have the advantage on us, Headmaster."

"Don't be too sure," McGonagal said. "We haven't heard how disagreeable his conditions are yet."

"Go on, Harry," Lupin said. "We're listening."

"I want unlimited access to the restricted section of the library," Harry said waiting for the negative response he was likely to get.

McGonagal sat back in her chair and considered what Harry had requested for several seconds before she said, "I will grant that if you will agree to let me approve each book you check out after you have justified why you want it."

"Not exactly what I had intended," Harry said, "but I'll live with it."

"Is that your only condition?" McGonagal asked.

"No," Harry said immediately. "I want access to Snape's old office."

"Why may I ask do you want that?" McGonagal asked. "I can assure you that he is not still lurking around in there."

"I know," Harry said. "Has anything in his office been disturbed?"

"It was searched thoroughly after his departure," McGonagal said. "Nothing was found and nothing has been moved. I placed a seal on the door myself to insure that no one could get in."

"You'll have to remove it for me," Harry said.

"The seal will remain on the door at all times during the week," McGonagal said. "However, I will remove the seal on Saturdays at your request. I want Professor Lupin to remain in the office with you at all times."

"I'm all right with that," Harry said with a grin at Lupin.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" McGonagal asked.

"I may have a need to leave the school grounds from time to time," Harry said as he braced himself for the response that was surely to come.

"Absolutely not," McGonagal said as the fire rose within her. "I'm not about to let you go off on some fool adventure to get yourself killed. You'll be thrust out into the world soon enough, Harry. You're not ready to face what is happening in this country right now. Are you aware that, in the short time that has passed since school ended, four more Hogwarts students lost their parents to the death eaters. The muggles are scared out of their wits by the attacks of the death eaters and the infiri. Things seem as dark right now as they have ever been. That is certainly not a world for a child to be wondering around in without protection."

"I know exactly what is going on in this country," Harry said calmly. "I read the papers every day. I didn't really expect you to consent to that condition willingly. Condoned or not though, I will be leaving the school grounds occasionally."

"I'll do everything I can to stop that from happening," McGonagal said.

"I know," Harry said just as seriously. "I only have one more condition. I'd like to speak to Dumbledore's portrait."

"Good," McGonagal said. "That's actually partially why I came to see you today. He wants to see you as well. Hopefully he'll be able to talk some sense into you."

"Well I wish him luck," Hermione said with a smile as she walked over to them with Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. "I've been trying to do that for years."

Everyone took the next couple of minutes to exchange pleasantries as they were informed by McGonagal that Hogwarts was going to reopen for the next school year. Hermione looked as if her wildest dream had come true before she remembered that she had agreed to help Harry and Ron find the horcruxes.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said with a grin as he looked at the tortured expression on her face. "It looks as though I'll be going back to Hogwarts after all. Of course you and Ron will have to come with me. Otherwise I may never pass my Potions class."

"Oh, that is wonderful news, Harry," Hermione said. "I know you won't regret it."

"Apparently, you have not been slacking off of your studies so far this summer, Miss Granger," McGonagal said. "Mr. Potter tells us that you have been working on some kind of new defense against the death eaters."

"Well I can't take all of the credit for it," Hermione said. "It was Harry's idea in the first place."

"What is it exactly?" Lupin asked intrigued.

"It's a modification of the shield the death eaters used to block the stairs when they attacked Hogwarts last school year," Hermione said.

"Modified in what way?" McGonagal asked sensing that it may indeed be something useful.

"Harry asked me to change it so that it will repel anyone with the dark mark," Hermione responded. "The idea was to put it in every doorway that we could."

"Wouldn't the death eaters be able to apparate past such a shield?" Lupin asked.

"Well, that didn't occur to me until I started working on it," Hermione said. "So, Fred and George helped me to extend it to completely surround the structure of the entire building. There is no way that any of them will ever be able to apparate through it. In theory it should also block them from entering through the floo network."

"Brilliant," Lupin said with a smile.

"Does it work though?" McGonagal said.

"The initial tests seemed to have the desired results," Hermione said.

"Tests?" McGonagal asked aghast. "Surely you have not sought out death eaters to test it on."

"We didn't have to," Ron said. "We just had to wait for one to show up."

"Fred and George placed the shield on the door of a shop in Nocturne Alley that death eaters have been known to visit," Hermione explained.

"Then we alternated with Ron sitting under an invisibility cloak and watching that door," Fred said.

"Three days after we put it up," George said, "a death eater proved that it worked."

"Rookwood hit the shield and got thrown back to the other side of the alley," Ron said. "He stood there for a good ten minutes trying every spell he could think of before he gave up and left."

"Amazing," McGonagal said. "Of course, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may be able to work out how to disperse the shield. He was likely the one who invented the original one."

"Hermione added a wicked permanent sticking charm to this one that Voldemort's didn't have though," George said.

"Once it goes on it will never come off," Fred said.

"Excuse me for listening in," Tom said as he walked over to the group, "but I'd like to buy one of those shields for the Leaky Cauldron. How much is it?"

"Harry says we can't charge for this one," Fred said.

"He seems to have some crazily brilliant plan to give it away to anyone who wants one," George said.

"Actually, you get the first one, Tom," Harry said.

"Oh that's wonderful," Tom said with a toothy grin. "When can I get it?"

"You already have it actually," Hermione said. "I cast the spell on the Leaky Cauldron before I came in. You'll never have a problem with death eaters again. Oh, I almost forgot, we managed to add the infiri to the list of what the shield will repel."

"We haven't actually tested it of course," George said before McGonagal could say anything.

"We're confident it'll work though," Fred said.

"Are you saying that we could put this spell on any structure we wanted and it would work?" Lupin asked amazed.

"Absolutely," Hermione said.

"The plan for today is to put the spell on every shop in Diagon Alley," Harry said. "You can come along and learn how to do it yourself if you'd like."

"Well of course we would, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said as she stood from her seat. "If it works, we'll want to teach it to the entire order right away."

"I was hoping you would say that," Harry said with a grin.

Minutes later, everyone stood outside Madam Malkin's robe shop and watched as Hermione drew her wand and made a wide circle in the air with it before pointing her wand at the middle of the circle and saying, "Valas impregnima non-markinas perpetua." A burst of bluish light erupted from the tip of the wand and dispersed slowly around the entire structure of the shop. Seconds later, the light faded and disappeared.

"Is it…" Lupin stuttered.

"It's done," Fred said with a smile.

"No death eater will ever walk into that shop again," George said.

"Incredible," McGonagal said as she looked at the remarkably unchanged shop. "If I hadn't seen it, there is no way I would ever know it was there."

"That's the idea," Harry said. "The only people who should ever figure out its there are the death eaters. Everyone else will be able to walk right through the front door and never realize they just walked through a shield."

"Now that we've all seen it," Hermione said, "it will go faster if we all take a shop to put the spell on next."

"All of you go ahead," Harry said as he looked at the curious face of Madam Malkin looking out the window to her shop. "I think I had better explain to the shop owners what we're doing to their shops."

Just before lunch time, Harry stood on the steps to the Joke shop with Ginny and looked back down Diagon Alley with satisfaction. The first part of his crazy plan to bring some sense of normalcy back to life had been a success. All of Diagon Alley was protected, and Lupin and McGonagal had left to spread news of the new shield to the rest of the order. Harry knew that he would sleep better knowing that the entire country would soon be on its way to defending itself against the terrible power of the death eaters.

Perhaps it was the thought of sleep that drew up an image from the previous night's dreams. The image of Sirius peering out of the veil and saying the word "home" sprang to sharp clarity in Harry's mind. The image was gone in an instant, but it had remained long enough to cause Harry to give an involuntary shudder.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No," Harry responded. "I just had a sudden memory of a dream I had last night."

"Bad dreams again?" Ginny asked as Harry shook his head to confirm it. "Well I'm not surprised. You're trying to do too much. You work and study all day every day, and you never take any time to relax. Maybe you could come home with me tonight for dinner. Mum and dad would love to see you again, and, even though he'll never admit it, Ron misses getting to spend time with you. He would love to fly around on brooms with you for a while. He's been kicking around at home like he's lost a brother."

A switch flipped in Harry's brain as he finally put something together that he had been trying to figure out for weeks. Harry took Ginny in his arms and planted a joyous kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked as she looked at the excitement on Harry's face.

"You're brilliant, Ginny," Harry responded excitedly. "Come with me. I have to ask Hermione something."

"Are you two ready for lunch?" Ron asked as Harry led Ginny into the joke shop.

"There's no time for lunch," Harry said with a smile.

"I've never heard you say that before, Harry," Hermione said. "What's wrong?"

"Regulus Black," Harry said quickly. "What was his middle name?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Is it important?"

"I think it might be," Harry said. "I think I may have just found out who R.A.B. was."

"I can't say that I missed this place," Ron said as he brushed off the dust from the fireplace in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Believe me," Harry said, "I didn't plan on coming here myself."

"Do you really think you'll find anything here?" Hermione asked. "You know that it may just be coincidence that Regulus' initials are R.A.B."

"I know there's a chance," Harry said, "but something tells me we may be on to something."

"Regulus Black was a death eater though," Ginny said as she followed Harry out of the kitchen. "What makes you think he would have been trying to steal one of the horcruxes?"

"Sirius said Regulus was killed by the death eaters because he wanted to get out," Harry said. "Why do you think he might have wanted to get out?"

"I can think of a hundred reasons a sane person would come up with," Ron said, "but who ever said the death eaters were sane."

"Think about it," Harry said as he stopped at the base of the stairs. "He joined the death eaters for the same reasons most of them did. Voldemort was the self proclaimed leader of the movement to bring the pure blood wizards to power over the half-bloods and the muggles. Suppose Regulus found out that Voldemort wasn't a pure blood. He likes to pretend that he is, but we all know differently. Then suppose he realizes that Voldemort, the half-blood, was creating his horcruxes to insure his immortality."

"He may want to take steps to insure that a half-blood like Voldemort didn't rule over the pure-bloods for eternity," Hermione said beginning to see Harry's thought process.

"Exactly," Harry said more quietly as he stepped to the base of the stairs. "None of the death eaters were powerful enough to defeat Voldemort even if Regulus was able to convince enough of them to try. So, he would have to take matters into his own hands as quietly as possible. It's what I would have done anyway."

"Of that I have no doubt, Harry," Hermione said with a grin. "You've proved that over and over again in the last few years."

"Suppose you're right about all of it," Ron said. "What makes you think we'll ever find anything in this house about it? In the days when the order was using it as a headquarters, they searched it from top to bottom. Mum went through nearly every room when she was cleaning it. If there was anything to find it would have been found by now."

"Really?" Harry asked with a grin. "Can you show me which room upstairs belonged to Regulus?"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another with stunned expressions as they realized that they couldn't answer Harry's question. As many times as they had toured the rooms upstairs, none had ever been identified as belonging to Regulus. Even Sirius had never mentioned it.

"Just because nobody ever pointed out which room it was is no indication that we haven't seen it," Ginny said finding the flaw in Harry's logic. "There are several bedrooms upstairs. We all stayed in them along with Sirius, my parents, Fred and George, and several other order members. Maybe it was one of those."

"Maybe," Harry said conceding the possibility. "I still find it odd that no one ever mentioned it."

"How in the world do you plan to find out?" Ron asked.

"I thought I would ask," Harry answered.

"Who?" Ginny asked. "If Sirius knew, he certainly didn't think it was important enough to mention. Surely you don't think Kreature would tell you willingly."

"No," Harry said. "I thought I would ask Mrs. Black."

"What?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny asked in unison.

"Have you gone nutters, mate?" Ron asked.

"She would never tell you anything, Harry" Hermione said. "She'll just scream and tell you to get out of her house."

"She would if she thought it wasn't me she was talking to," Harry said with a knowing grin. "She would tell Voldemort anything he wanted to know."

"Now I know you've lost it," Ron said. "I hope you aren't planning to invite him over to ask her."

"He doesn't have to ask her," Harry said. "She just has to think he is."

"Oh, I get it," Hermione said, a though just occurring to her. "You would have to use a pretty powerful disillusionment charm to fool her though."

"I've actually been working on one all week long," Harry said. "I got it from one of the books I found in my parents basement."

"You mean you plan on transforming yourself into Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, Ron," Ginny answered. "A charm like that would only make her see and hear Voldemort when she looks at Harry. It'll be brilliant if it works."

"Exactly," Hermione said looking worried. "Are you sure you can do it, Harry? That would be a tricky charm to get right and hold for so long."

"Relax," Harry said trying to mask his annoyance at her insinuation that he may not be up to the challenge. "If it doesn't work we'll just leave her to scream her head off."

"I'd like to avoid that if you don't mind," Ron said with an attempt at a grin.

Minutes later, Ginny walked up the stairs to the point just short of where Mrs. Black's painting hung covered by the heavy drape. Harry followed behind her, and from what they could all see he still looked like himself. He had to assure them that the charm was designed to work only on a single person.

Ginny stopped and let out the planned loud scream of complaint, and Harry gave her a shove just as the drapes covering Mrs. Black's portrait flew open and she saw Ginny fall on the steps in front of her.

"FOUL BLOOD TRAITOR!" Mrs. Black screamed. "HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON MY HOME! LEAVE NOW WHILE YOU CAN STILL…"

"She will leave when I have no further need of her," Harry said making Mrs. Black cut off in mid sentence.

"My Lord!" Mrs. Black said as she knelt down in her portrait in submission. "Forgive me. I did not realize…"

"Of course not," Harry said. "I inform few of my travels. There are many who would see me destroyed."

"You are welcome here at any time, my lord," Mrs. Black said. "My home is at your disposal."

"And are you still at my disposal as well?" Harry asked causing Mrs. Black to look up for the first time.

"My loyalty has never wavered, my master," Mrs. Black said. "Ask of me what you will and I will do all that I can."

"Good," Harry said with as evil a chuckle as he could muster. "I had feared that perhaps some of the rebellion that has tainted this family of late…"

"I carry an eternal shame for the actions of my sons," Mrs. Black said as she looked back down.

"Perhaps you can rectify a portion of that right now," Harry said. "Something very precious to me was stolen by your son Regulus. It is very important to me that it be recovered."

"How may I assist you, my master?" Mrs. Black asked hopefully.

"I suspect that he may have hidden the object in this house," Harry said.

"I have no knowledge of such an item, my lord," Mrs. Black said, "but I will assist in any way that I can."

"Good," Harry said. "I require to know the location of your son's room within this house."

"It is well hidden, my lord," Mrs. Black said looking up with a thankful smile. "Regulus hid the entrance to his room many years ago for fear that his brother, who's name I shall not mention again, would pry into his activities as a loyal death eater. He even managed to erase all memory of the location of his room from his brother's mind. You will find the door to the room on the third floor at the end of the hallway. It will look like a blank wall, but all you have to do is say "death to the mudbloods" and the door will appear to you."

"You have done well, my servant," Harry said. "I will not forget the loyalty you have shown me when so many others have wavered."

"Thank you, my lord," Mrs. Black said proudly even as she looked back at the floor.

"I have creatures with me who will help me to search for the item," Harry said. "It would not be safe even for you to look upon them, so stay secluded behind your drapery until I come back to command otherwise."

"As you wish, master," Mrs. Black said as the drapes closed in front of her.

Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs to join him as he and Ginny ascended to the third floor.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Ron said as he and Hermione reached the end of the hallway on the third floor.

"Well for all we know it didn't," Harry said. "You should stand back while I try this password. If she gave me the wrong one, there's no way to tell what might happen."

"I'll stand back," Ginny said, "but I don't think she was faking. I saw that look on her face. She believed it or she would have started yelling again."

Harry took another couple of steps closer to the end of the hall before he stopped and said, "Death to the mudbloods."

Instantly, a door appeared before them at the end of the hallway, and Ron walked closer to Harry as he said, "Well I guess we were wrong for doubting you, Harry. Who would have ever guessed that this house still had surprises in it."

"I wouldn't stop guessing if I were you," Hermione said. "We still don't know what we'll find inside."

Harry reached forward and took hold of the doorknob, and twisted slowly until he felt the latch give way. He pushed the door inward even as he pulled his wand. The door swung open with a grinding creek and came to a stop about half way open.

"Lumos," Harry said as a shaft of light sprang from the end of his wand and illuminated the room beyond.

"Mum would have a field day with the dust in this room," Ginny said as she took a step inside after Harry.

"Ron, help me open the drapes," Hermione said as she crossed to the window.

A moment later, the room was bathed in the afternoon light. A look around the room sent an involuntary shudder up all of their spines. Aside from the four-poster bed with plush green hangings found on the far end of the room, the rest of the room was strangely similar to Professor Snape's old office. The walls were lined with an odd assortment of jars with different consistencies of liquid suspending unappetizing objects.

"Uhg," Ron said with a sour look. "I was going to mention that we still hadn't had lunch yet, but somehow I don't know if I could eat just now."

"Look around," Harry said. "Look for anything that may look like a diary, a note, or an object that might contain a horcrux."

Several minutes later, Ginny used a spell to open a locked cabinet before she said, "Harry, I think you might want to take a look at this."

Harry walked over to the cabinet and saw what Ginny had seen, and he agreed that she had found the best clue yet. There before him sat an old pensive and four small bottles like the ones Professor Dumbledore had used during their sessions together the previous year. Harry carefully removed the pensive and sat it on the table in the middle of the room, forcing Hermione to clear away some of the books she had spread out there.

"Tell me you aren't thinking of sticking your head into that," Hermione said pointing at the pensive.

"Eventually, yes," Harry responded. "I won't do it now though. I don't want to spend any more time in this house than we have to. We'll take it with us when we leave. Lets see if we can find anything else to take with us."

It was Ron who tired of looking first. Even with the gruesome surroundings, Ron's appetite refused to be suppressed for long. He wondered away from the area where everyone else was looking and found himself wondering around the bed looking at how welcoming the dusty plushness looked. It didn't take long for him to sit down on the side of the bed to rest. Within a minute, he swung his legs upward and laid back, letting his head sink into the softness of the pillow.

It only took a couple of seconds for Ron to realize that he felt something hard under his head. He immediately sat up straight and lifted the pillow to reveal what had been stored underneath it.

"Harry, I found it!" Ron exclaimed as he pointed at the bed.

Harry rushed over immediately to see what Ron had found and recognized it immediately. He had seen it before at the bottom of the basin where he and Dumbledore had found the fake locket. This one though looked genuine. The only thing that disappointed Harry was the fact that the locket was still intact. Apparently, Regulus had either not had the chance to destroy it, or he had not found a way to do so.

"Harry, don't," Hermione said quickly as Harry reached to pick up the locket.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I doubt Regulus went to the trouble of lacing it with a poison. That isn't generally something you do with things you leave under your pillow."

"Stop being paranoid, Hermione," Ron said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I really wish you hadn't asked me that, Ron," Hermione said sternly.

"Well I don't plan on leaving it here," Harry said. "How would you propose we get it out of here without touching it?"

"Maybe there's a set of tongs you could lift it into a jar with," Hermione said as she turned to look back toward the jars on display on the other side of the room.

"Don't be silly," Harry said with a grin as he reached out and clasped the locket in his left hand.

Harry knew that he had made a mistake instantly as pain and heat shot through his arm and seemed to explode out of his scar. The intense pain overwhelmed him before he could utter a single complaint, and he fell hard onto the floor unconscious. Ginny and Hermione screamed, and Ron scrambled off the bed to check on Harry. They all soon realized that they needed to get help for Harry, and there was only one place they could think to turn.


	6. Confrontation

6.  
Confrontation

Harry awoke to a feeling of dull pain throughout his body. He knew that opening his eyes would likely prove to be just as painful, but he knew that he had to open them. He had to try to make some sense of the scrambled details of memory that sat just out of reach in his mind. He had been holding something, but the thought of what it could have been eluded him. The more he tried to concentrate on what he had been holding, the more the palm of his hand seemed to sting.

Harry gave up on the pain of thinking and decided to try his luck at opening his eyes. He immediately shut them tight again as he was assaulted with an intense light that seemed to stab at his vision.

"Allow me," Lupin said as he pulled his wand and performed a spell to close the drapes. "That should be better for you."

Harry opened his eyes slowly once again, and could make out a blurry figure sitting near him. He knew that the voice sounded familiar, but once again his mind would not give up the information he needed.

"Let me put your glasses on you," Lupin said as he put them on and Harry's vision came into better focus. "Don't worry if you feel a bit disoriented right now. It's to be expected after what you've been through, Harry. Try to rest. I'll let the others know that you're awake."

Harry watched the man as he left, and took notice of all of the empty beds lining the way to the door he was walking toward. Something told Harry that he had been in that place before, but he still wasn't able to grasp onto the necessary strands of thought to tell him where he was.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked up to Harry on the opposite side, "I see that you can't keep yourself out of trouble even when you're away from school. I know that you don't understand what I mean by that due to your condition, but you will after you've recovered a bit more. You've had quite an ordeal. It was lucky for you that I've had experience treating it before."

Harry just stared back at the strangely familiar woman as she waved her wand over him. Only about a minute later, he was distracted by the sound of footsteps as he looked and saw the man coming back with four others.

"You really had us worried there, mate," Ron said as he stood at the foot of Harry's bed.

"I really wish you had listened to me in the first place," Hermione said as she stood next to Ron.

"It won't do any good to lecture him until he's recovered a bit more," Pomfrey said. "His memories are going to be a bit unfocused for a time. He would have been like this the last time, but Professor Dumbledore insisted that I keep him sedated until this period had passed."

"He will be all right though won't he?" Ginny asked as she sat on the side of the bed and held Harry's right hand.

"Oh, yes," Pomfrey said. "I shouldn't doubt it."

Harry couldn't concentrate on what the woman was saying. The only thing he could do was stare into the face of the girl sitting next to him. He knew that he desperately wanted to remember her, and he knew that the pain in the hand she was holding had ebbed slightly.

"You did the right thing contacting me about this right away, Hermione," McGonagal said. "Had he been taken to St. Mungo's it wouldn't take long for the story of what had caused his injuries to leak out. We can't afford to let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named discover that his horcruxes are in danger of being destroyed."

"I never should have turned my back," Hermione said. "I should have known he would do something impulsive like that."

"It isn't your fault, Hermione," Ron said. "I was sitting right next to him. If anyone should have stopped him it should have been me."

"It won't help anything to start blaming anyone for what happened," Lupin said. "You may know Harry better than I do, but I knew his father. The two of them are so alike it's frightening. If this had been James, he wouldn't have let anyone take the blame for it. He would have been the first to admit that it was his own impulsiveness that was to blame. I'm betting Harry will do the same."

"I just want him to get better," Ginny said as tears began to slide slowly down her cheeks.

"I think that is enough stimulation for now," Pomfrey said. "We should give Mr. Potter a chance to rest. Would it be all right to sedate him now that he's proven to you that he'll recover, Headmistress?"

"Of course," McGonagal said. "We had to be sure. Now that we know, do whatever you can to assure that he is made comfortable."

"He should be up and about again in a couple of days I should think," Pomfrey said. "You can all come back to see him then."

"Come along everyone," McGonagal said. "We'll see him again soon."

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said as she turned to go.

"I'll see you soon, mate," Ron said as he turned to follow Hermione.

"Be well, Harry," Ginny said as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Ginny started to stand up, but as her hand began to slip from Harry's he tightened his grip and whispered almost too softly to be heard as he said, "Ginny."

Everyone stopped and turned back to look at Harry in surprise. He had not taken his eyes off of Ginny since she had sat down next to him. Somehow, in the confusion that was Harry's thoughts, he had managed to find the information he had been seeking so urgently.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said as a smile spread over her face. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

There was a long pause as Harry struggled to decipher what Ginny had said, but after several tense seconds he finally whispered, "Stay."

"Would it be all right?" Ginny asked as she looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"The headmistress did say to make him as comfortable as possible," Pomfrey responded. "Anyway, I suppose if I didn't let you then Mr. Potter would try to follow you out. You can stay until after he's been sedated, if you want."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she looked back into Harry's eyes.

Two days later, when Harry awoke, he reached for his glasses and looked beside him to find Ginny sleeping in a chair with her head laying on his bed. Harry looked at her for several minutes as she slept. He could recall seeing her face recently as if it were in a clouded dream he had been having. He knew that he must have slept for a good deal of time since he had partial memories of several dreams. He could also remember hearing Ginny's voice in them as if she were somewhere near him but just out of reach.

Ginny finally stirred when Harry attempted to sit up, and she said groggily, "Oh, Harry. You're awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.

"Two days," Ginny said with a yawn as she stretched.

"You haven't stayed here all that time, have you?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"She certainly did, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said as she walked over to Harry's bed. "I told her it was pointless, but she wouldn't listen."

"She can be stubborn sometimes," Harry said with a grin.

"She isn't the only one it would seem," Pomfrey said as she passed her wand over Harry. "I seem to recall telling you on several occasions to keep yourself out of the kind of trouble that brings you here to me. You are quickly becoming one of my most frequent patients Mr. Potter."

"Well I'll try not to come back anytime soon for anything other than a social visit," Harry said with a smile.

"I wouldn't believe that for a second, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said. "Well, I can't find any lasting harm to you. You're free to leave as soon as you're dressed. I'm sure the Headmistress will be very anxious to speak with you."

Harry dressed and he and Ginny headed to McGonagal's office. On the way, Ginny told Harry about the bare details of what she thought had happened to him. She admitted that most of it came from Hermione's theorizing, but she, Hermione and Ron were sure that McGonagal and Lupin had a better idea of it. So far, they had not been willing to reveal any of it to them.

"It's good to see you up and around again, Harry," Lupin said as Harry walked into McGonagal's office. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Professor," Harry said. "It was a bit of a shock to wake up back here at Hogwarts though."

"I imagine so," McGonagal said from behind her desk. "It's a lucky thing for you that we were here. Ordinarily the castle would have been empty until just before school started again."

"Somehow I doubt that this castle is ever that empty," Harry said with a glance around at all of the familiar portraits pretending to sleep around him. "Even if you hadn't been here, someone would have gotten word to you about it."

"Very likely," McGonagal said with a slight grin. "Miss Weasley, would you inform your brother and Miss Granger that Mr. Potter has recovered. I'm sure they will be anxious to see him."

"Sure," Ginny said. "I won't be long, Harry."

"I'll be here," Harry said stating the obvious.

After Ginny had left, McGonagal said, "Actually we had just returned to the castle from a meeting when Miss Granger apparated to the front gates and called to us."

"I assume it was a meeting with the Order," Harry said.

"Of course it was, Harry," Lupin said. "We had to train them to use that new shield you came up with."

"Hermione came up with it," Harry corrected. "I just gave her the idea for it."

"You are quite fortunate to have such skilled and loyal friends," McGonagal said looking over her glasses at him. "However, perhaps you will think of their safety the next time you decide to undertake a foolish course of action the way you did in the Black mansion. Obviously you will never consider your own safety."

"I'll take it under consideration," Harry said as he suppressed a flair of anger. "I did find what I was after though. I found the locket. According to Ginny, you now have it, along with everything we were going to take from the house."

"I do," McGonagal said as she pulled the locket from her robes and placed it in the middle of her desk. Harry came forward to look at it and noticed that it was blackened and scarred.

"I see you found a way to destroy the horcrux," Harry said.

"We didn't, Harry," Lupin said with a grave smile. "You did."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It was like this when we took it out of your hand," Lupin said. "We didn't really understand how it happened until we talked with Dumbledore."

Harry glanced over to Dumbledore's portrait just in time to see him close his eyes and feign sleep once again while adding a slight snore.

"Well I'm glad you understand it," Harry said. "Would you mind filling me in?"

"Apparently you did something similar once before," Lupin said. "In your first year, when you touched Professor Quirrell while he was possessed by Voldemort. In a way, this locket was possessed as well. When you touched it, you destroyed the magic that was holding the horcrux in and it attacked you upon it's release. We think the horcrux attempted to possess you. Ordinarily, it would have worked on any other wizard, but apparently, the love magic that saved you during your first year managed to destroy the horcrux once it was released from the locket. At least that's the best explanation we've come up with so far."

"But we also think Tom Riddle's diary was one of his horcruxes," Harry said. "Why didn't the horcrux in it attack me as soon as I touched it?"

"We believe it is because Ginny Weasley had already opened the diary and written in it," McGonagal said. "By the time you gained possession of it, the horcrux had learned about you from her. It was able to make a conscious decision not to attack you."

"So I can expect this to happen every time I touch one of the horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to stop searching for the remaining ones," McGonagal said. "There is no way to know what might happen if you encounter another one."

"I thought we had already been through this," Harry said beginning to feel a deep frustration. "I know what your opinions are. I also know what has to be done. If the Order wants to search for the horcruxes on their own then more power to them. Let me know if you find any, because I won't stop looking until they've all been destroyed."

"Now, Harry…" Lupin began to say.

"I assume Dumbledore had an opinion on all of this," Harry said.

"He did," McGonagal confirmed. "All of the former headmasters did. They are all here to give their counsel when it is needed, but the final decisions rest with me."

"School isn't in session yet," Harry said feeling his control slip ever so slightly. "Until it is, I'm free to make my own decisions about what I do and don't do."

"Once school has begun, I am under no obligation to adhere to any conditions set forth by a student," McGonagal said showing a bit of her own anger. "I could decide to impose certain restrictions."

"I could decide not to come back to school at all," Harry said. "I don't work well with restrictions."

"We all live with restrictions, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said. "I suggest you think about that before you decide on any rash action."

"I will," Harry said as he willed himself not to explode. "I thank you for all of the help you've given me. I won't impose on you any longer. I'll return to the Leaky Cauldron. You can send along the things that were taken from the Black mansion."

"I believe it would be better if those items remained here," McGonagal said sternly.

"I believe you're wrong," Harry said flatly. "I currently own 12 Grimauld Place, and all of the items in it. The objects you want to keep belong to me and I expect them to be returned promptly. I don't want to involve the ministry in any of this but I will if I have to. Good day to you both."

Without another word, Harry turned and walked out of the office. He was barely out the door before a murmur of disapproval filled the room as the former headmasters gave varied reactions to Harry's behavior.

"I hate to say I told you so, Minerva," Dumbledore said from his portrait.

"I know, Albus," McGonagal responded. "I never thought he would stand up to me like that. I thought he would eventually give in and see things my way."

"He's as stubborn as his father ever was," Lupin said.

"More so I think," McGonagal said. "Even James never dared speak to me that way."

"Harry can't afford to be subtle right now, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "He is in the process of shedding his childhood. We all know he'll have to complete that process before he faces Voldemort."

"Besides," Lupin said, "I think he knows that we need him to come back to Hogwarts this year."

"I would like to think that he wants to return," McGonagal said, "but I suspect you may be right."

"Few will return if the Daily Prophet reports that Harry is not returning this year," Dumbledore said. "It can't look as though the-boy-who-lived is afraid to come back to Hogwarts. It could do more damage to public morale than a thousand deaths at the hands of the death eaters."

"As much as it pains me to have to admit it," Phineas said from his portrait, "I agree with Albus."

"Very well then," McGonagal said as she sat back in her chair in defeat. "Remus, see that his things are returned."

"I'll return them myself," Lupin said. "Don't lose faith in Harry just yet, Minerva. He has some growing to do, but his heart is in the right place even if his thoughts aren't. He really is likely the most valuable ally that we have."

"I know perfectly well what he can do for us," McGonagal said, "but Harry carved out a place in my heart long ago. I'll do everything I can to protect him. That's why I want you to keep an eye on him, Remus. Watch him as closely as you can until school starts again. Do what you can to keep him out of trouble."

"It won't be easy to do that," Lupin said with a grin. "He's going to notice if I start hanging around Diagon Alley day after day."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," McGonagal said. "You said yourself you were curious about what he has the Weasley twins working on. Perhaps you could get them to tell you what Harry's plans are."

"Not likely," Lupin said with a chuckle. "Don't underestimate that little group of friends Harry has accumulated. They may be young, but they can be a fiercely loyal group. We would be wise to attempt to recruit them into the Order eventually."

"I doubt Harry would join unless he saw some pressing benefit to him," Dumbledore said. "Harry is no fool. He would never believe that the Order would suddenly start trusting him like a full member when he has been kept in the dark about a great many things in the past. I doubt you would be willing to reveal everything you know to him right away."

"You would be right," McGonagal said. "Still, speak to the Weasley twins, Remus. Perhaps you can ask them to work for the Order by keeping their eyes open and reporting anything that happens in Diagon Alley that might be useful to us."

"I'll do that," Lupin said as he turned to go. "They'll see through it right away and report it back to Harry, but I'll do it. I'll let you know if I have any luck."

"Do you think he'll find out anything, Albus?" McGonagal asked as she looked up at his portrait

"I would say that would depend on how deeply Harry is willing to let him penetrate," Dumbledore said. "I would say our chances are just about even though. If Harry will open up to anyone, I would bet on him doing so to Remus. He's the last connection Harry has to James."

"I hate to resort to such a tactic," McGonagal said.

Dumbledore looked down across his glasses at the new headmistress and said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."


	7. Loyalty Tested

7  
Loyalty Tested

Harry returned to Diagon Alley to find things somewhat different than they were the last time he had seen it. Unlike before, people were walking on the street from shop to shop. Granted the numbers were a far cry from what would be considered normal, but it was a great improvement over what it had been.

Harry walked into the joke shop to find Fred and George in the process of demonstrating for two customers a pair of glasses that would allow the wearer to see in all directions at once. Fred waved to Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron even though he was facing in the opposite direction. Harry and the others busied themselves looking around the shop until Fred and George had made their sale on the glasses and were free to speak with them.

"We were wondering when you lot were going to show up," George said.

"We thought you would want to see the rebirth of Diagon Alley," Fred said.

"I never thought so many people would come back to Diagon Alley this soon," Hermione said. "What made them all come out so suddenly."

"Well I'm just guessing," Fred said, "but…"

"It may have something to do with the article in the Daily Prophet," George said finishing his brother's sentence.

"What article?" Ginny asked.

"This one," Fred said as he handed them a folded copy of the previous day's Daily Prophet. "It tells everyone that the shops of Diagon Alley are all protected by a shield that no death eater can penetrate. People read that and started coming late yesterday. Today we've seen even more. At this rate we should be back to normal by the time school starts at Hogwarts again."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said as she looked up from reading the article. "This says that 'Harry Potter along with several of his friends placed the shield around every shop in Diagon Alley so that patrons could once again feel safe while they shop.' How did they get Harry's name?"

"Don't look at us," George said.

"It must have been one of the other shop owners," Fred said.

"We didn't exactly make a secret of what we were doing," George said.

"We never told any of them not to tell who was involved," Fred said.

"What does it matter if they know?" Ron asked.

"Because now the death eaters are going to try to see if the shield really will keep them out," Hermione said as she glared at Ron. "They're going to come to Diagon Alley sometime soon. As soon as they find out they can't get through it, they'll be looking for Harry. The paper named him as the person who put the charm on the buildings. They'll try to get to him in order to find a way around it."

"I know," Harry said calmly. "That's why I asked Madam Malkin to leak it to the Prophet."

"What?" Hermione asked confused. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I still don't have a map to find them with," Harry said. "If I can't go to find them, I'll bring them to me."

"Harry you can't take on all of the death eaters alone," Ginny said. "That's crazy."

"I won't have to," Harry said. "I don't know if any of you noticed, but a few of the familiar faces I saw when we were walking here belonged to aurors from the Ministry of Magic. I can guarantee that they were sent here as soon as that article came out. Besides, all I have to do is stay inside and they can't touch me."

"Didn't the last two days teach you anything, Harry?" Hermione asked. "When are you going to learn to stop being so impulsive?"

"Likely not soon enough," Harry said making Hermione stutter looking for a response.

"Anyway," Ron said, "Harry's house should be done soon and he won't even have to be in Diagon Alley very much."

"You're assuming that Harry has made some attempt to hide the fact that he's rebuilding his parent's house," Ginny said as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "I finally understand it. You're trying to lure the death eaters into some kind of trap at the house."

"That's actually why I wanted to come and see Fred and George," Harry said. "How is the progress on the house going?"

"The structure is finished," Fred answered.

"We just have a few more of the special requests you asked for to install," George said with a wink.

"What special requests?" Hermione asked sensing trouble.

"Just a few special modifications we were asked to make for Harry," George said.

"Things to make it a more comfortable place to live," Fred said with a grin that told them all what he really meant.

"Harry…" Hermione began in protest.

"It isn't up for debate, Hermione," Harry said leaving no question that he meant it. "Things have already been set in motion. I couldn't stop them now if I wanted to. The only thing I still need to make it all work is the new map. Where do things stand with that?"

"We're close," Fred said

"Now that Hermione's back, we may be able to have it for you in a few days," George said.

"Maybe I'll decide not to help with it anymore if its going to be used to get Harry killed," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"In that case we should be able to get it to you in about a week, Harry," Fred said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We're perfectly capable of doing it without you if you don't want to work on it anymore," George said.

"I can't believe you two would do that," Hermione said. "You know what he's going to do with it."

"So did you during all of the time you've helped us with it so far," Fred said.

"That was before everything else got out of hand," Hermione said. "Harry's just recovered from destroying a horcrux. He just left Hogwarts after having an argument with McGonagal and Lupin. He leaked the story about the shields to the Prophet trying to draw death eaters out into the open. Now he's having the two of you do who knows what to his house to set a trap for more death eaters. How can you go along with all of that?"

"Because we believe in Harry," George responded.

"We believe in what he's trying to do," Fred said. "We don't just support him when he does things we think are safe."

"We believe in him because he is the only one trying to do the things that need to be done if we have any hope of ever winning this war," George said.

"The Ministry is trying," Hermione protested.

"The Ministry is still holding Stan Shunpike," Harry said. "So far there hasn't been one report of the capture of an actual death eater. Talk is one thing. Results speak for themselves. The ministry isn't getting results on their own, so I've done something to draw the death eaters out into the open to give them a better shot at catching a few of them."

"People could get hurt," Hermione said with waning conviction.

"People are already getting hurt, Hermione," Harry responded gently. "That's what we're trying to stop. I would like your help in doing that. I'll understand if you don't want to be part of it though. It won't affect our friendship one way or the other."

Hermione looked at the sincerity in Harry's eyes for several seconds, before she said, "I'll want to look over the defenses you've set up for your house. I need to know that you aren't placing yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Fred and George can take you over later to give you the grand tour," Harry said with a smile. "Right now I'm in the mood for breakfast. Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and let Fred and George get back to work. I suspect they'll have more customers today."

Later that morning, Fred and George looked up to see Remus Lupin walking through their shop door. Something about the purposeful way he walked over to where they were told them that he was not there looking for novelty items.

"Morning, Professor," Fred said as Lupin drew near.

"Is there something we can help you with?" George said in a friendly tone.

"Actually I just wanted to talk with you about Harry," Lupin said sounding concerned.

"Really?" Fred asked. "What a shock."

"We heard that he left Hogwarts in a foul temper just a while ago," George said.

"Care to fill us in about the details?" Fred asked.

Lupin looked at the twins suspiciously before he said, "Somehow I suspect you two already know more than you let on."

"Not really," George said. "We heard that there was an argument of some kind with McGonagal, but he didn't go into any detail."

"He was mainly here to check on the progress of his house," Fred said.

"I wanted to ask about that myself," Lupin said. "Is it nearly finished?"

"Nearly," George said. "He should move in a couple of days from now."

"Good," Lupin said. "Whether Harry wants to believe it or not, Professor McGonagal and I are only worried about his safety. After I read that article in the Daily Prophet I knew the death eaters would come here looking for Harry. The sooner he gets into his house and away from here the better."

"I wouldn't bring that up to him if I were you," Fred said. "Hermione did and got a lecture about it."

"So I guess McGonagal sent you here to keep an eye on him," George said with a knowing grin.

Lupin hesitated slightly before he said, "You would be right. I don't know how much chance I'll have in getting close to him without him noticing though."

"It would be difficult with so few people in Diagon Alley," Fred said. "You might just have to post yourself inside one of the shops and watch for him to walk by."

"I thought about that on the way here," Lupin said. "I had a thought that I would like to spend my time at the ice cream emporium, but then I remembered that it was closed."

"Well I wouldn't suggest hanging out here," George said. "Harry comes by here several times each day normally. I don't think he would believe you were looking at the joke products for that long."

"I suspect you're right." Lupin said. "I was sent here to spy on him as part of Order business, but really I have other motives that take precedent for me. I really care about Harry. I owe it to James and Sirius to watch after him if I can. In order to do that I may need your help."

"Our help?" Fred said. "What possible help could we be?"  
"You know very well what help," Lupin said. "I want you to pay attention to anything Harry says about plans he has and report it back to me."

"You want us to spy for the Order?" George asked. "You want us to spy on Harry?"

"Not for the Order," Lupin said. "Do it for me. You know I only have Harry's best interests at heart. I know that he thinks he can take on the world right now, but this is going to be a time when he needs his friends watching out for him the most."

"Well, he does seem a bit too confident lately," Fred said. "There's no telling what trouble he might get into."

"I guess you're right," George said. "We'll do it. Just understand that it isn't for the Order. This is a personal favor to you, Professor."

"Of course," Lupin said pleased. "I can't tell you what your help means to me. If you need to contact me, I think I'll look at potion supplies. That's something Harry would be unlikely to do himself."

"Good thinking, Professor," Fred said. "We'll let you know as soon as he tells us anything."

"Great," Lupin said. "Good luck."

Fred and George waved cheerfully to Lupin as he exited their shop. Once they were sure he was out of sight they both retreated to the back room.

"You had better get over to the Leaky Cauldron and warn Harry about Lupin," Fred said.

"Right," George said. "I'll be back in a flash."

A soft pop signified George's departure. Fred turned his thoughts to ways that they might be able to pry information out of Lupin that Harry could use.


	8. Friends, Map and the Minister

8  
Friends, Map and the Minister

Four days after Harry had returned to Diagon Alley, he awoke early in the morning and realized what a special morning it was. It was the first time he had woken up after spending a night in his own home.

Harry remembered the previous night vividly. Mrs. Weasley had thrown a house warming party for him that began in the early afternoon and stretched on into the early hours of the next morning. Harry still detected the scent of butterbeer. He thought briefly that the source of the smell might be coming from the very pores on his body after the amount he had consumed the night before.

It was one of the happiest nights Harry had experienced in many long months. All of his friends had been present. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, with a bit of distraction from Fred and George, managed to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagal, Lupin, Moody, Hagrid, Neville and Luna to the house to surprise Harry upon his arrival.

It didn't take long for the subject of conversation to turn to the events of the morning in Diagon Alley. Three death eaters attempted to breech the barrier protecting Quality Quidditch Supplies only to be thrown well clear of the entrance. The brief battle with the aurors from the Ministry brought the aurors close to capturing their prey at last. It was not to be though as the death eaters managed to apparate before the aurors could perform a charm to keep them from doing so.

After the dinner brought in by Mrs. Weasley, the party seemed to separate into two groups. One of the groups was made up of the Order members discussing their latest plans. The other consisted of Harry and the rest of the younger people. The only older person in Harry's group had been Hagrid, who wasn't interested in discussing serious business on a night of celebration. Instead, he kept the youngsters laughing with stories of some of the trouble James and his friends had gotten into while they were at Hogwarts.

It was just after ten when the last of the adults left for home. It was at that time when Fred and George revealed a surprise for Harry that they had put into his new house. They led him to a stretch of wall at the top of the stairs, and told him to think of something he needed. After all of the butterbeer he had drank, Harry couldn't help but think about the room full of chamber pots Dumbledore had mentioned to him once. To Harry's astonishment, a door appeared on the wall where none had been before. Harry sent a questioning look to Fred and George, but they just smiled as they opened the door and Harry saw a room filled with chamber pots. Somehow, Fred and George had managed to give him his own personal room of requirement. It was at that moment that Harry decided never to question the twin's genius again.

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said as Harry stepped into the hallway outside his room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, Luna," Harry responded. "I slept fine. You're up awfully early."

"Oh, I always get up fairly early," Luna said. "There are all sorts of creatures in the world that can only be seen early in the morning. I wouldn't want to miss any."

"I don't have any in the house that I know about," Harry said with a smile. "Let me know if you see any."

"I thought I would take a walk outside," Luna said as she and Harry walked downstairs. "I didn't get a chance to after we arrived yesterday. There are almost always interesting things to see on the outside of a house."

"Well, have fun," Harry said, "but don't stay out there too long. I'll have breakfast ready in no time."

"Just call me when it's ready," Luna said as she opened the front door. "I'm almost sure I could eat something this morning."

Harry shook his head as he walked into the living room to find Ron and Neville draped over the sofas snoring away. Harry walked on to the kitchen thankful that he didn't have to wake up to an empty house after his first night there.

A quick search of the kitchen was all it took to remind Harry that he hadn't done any shopping for food to stock the pantry. The only thing on the counter was a half-eaten bag of chips and a few unopened bottles of butterbeer. It was a situation he would have to remedy soon or Ginny and Hermione would never let him live down his stereotypical bachelor beginning.

Harry walked back out of the kitchen into the living room in time to hear a faint knock on the front door. Harry walked to the entryway and looked into the mirror hanging near the door that showed an image of anyone standing at the door. When Harry saw who it was, he couldn't help but smile.

"Dobby," Harry said with a smile as he opened the door and looked down on the house elf standing there. "It's great to see you. Come in."

"Oh, thank you, Harry Potter," Dobby said as he stepped inside. "Please forgive Dobby for intruding on you so early."

"Nonsense, Dobby," Harry said as he closed the door. "You're welcome here any time. All of my friends are."

"Oh, Dobby is lucky to have a friend such as the great Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"Don't make a habit of calling me the great Harry Potter, Dobby," Harry said. "My other friends would never let me live it down. I'm no greater than you are."

"Oh, it is painful and joyous to hear Harry Potter speak those words," Dobby said. "Only Harry Potter could proclaim a house elf to be an equal, even if it is not so."

"Oh, I'm afraid I've already proven that it is this morning," Harry said. "I have a house full of guests and I went in to fix breakfast only to realize that I never bothered to go shopping. I dare say that you would never have been so unprepared."

"Harry Potter is in need," Dobby said happily. "Dobby will prepare a breakfast for Harry Potter and his guests."

"Absolutely not," Harry responded quickly. "You will do no such thing. You are currently a guest in my house and will therefore be treated as such. For once, someone else will serve breakfast to you."

An hour later, thanks to a quick take away from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry began serving breakfast to his friends seated at his dining table. He made a point to serve the little house elf propped up at the head of the table on several books first.

"So, what are you planning to do today, Harry?" Ron said with a yawn as he picked up his fork.

"I thought I would make my usual rounds in Diagon Alley," Harry said. "Then I'll come back here and continue training. Training should get more interesting now that I have that room at the top of the stairs."

"I don't know which thing disturbs me more, Harry," Hermione said not wanting to look at him. "It could be dangerous going back to Diagon Alley after what happened yesterday morning. Then again, it could be worse if you're left alone in that room."

"I won't be alone though Hermione," Harry said. "I thought Ginny would stay with me. I hadn't actually asked her yet, but now is as good a time as any. Would you like to spend the day with me Ginny, or do you have something else you wanted to do?"

"I'd love to spend the day with you, Harry," Ginny said. "Still, I think Hermione has a point. It may not be safe to wonder around Diagon Alley even if I'm with you. If you have to do it then I think this entire group should be with you."

"I don't have a problem with that," Harry said as he looked around the group at his table. "I don't think I'm in as much danger as you think, but I'd love to have the company. I have another project for everyone if you're all willing."

"Another one, Harry?" Ron asked. "Do you sit up in your room at night and think of new things to work on?"

"Yes actually," Harry said with a smile. "I haven't done much thinking over the last few years, so I thought I had better make up for lost time."

"I never thought I would regret hearing you say that," Hermione said looking at Harry. "What is it you want now?"

"I want to make a list of all of the students at Hogwarts and where they live," Harry said. "I want to make sure that the shield is put around all of their houses."

"I don't know if we would be able to do that by the time school started again, Harry," Hermione said. "There aren't very many of us."

"Just do as many as you can," Harry said. "Teach the spell to Neville and Luna. Maybe we'll even pick up a few more of the old D.A. members along the way."

"I thought the Order was taking care of shielding places now," Neville said.

"True," Harry said, "but they're only doing it right now to the places that they think the death eaters may hit. They don't really have the manpower to disperse it too widely. They haven't chosen to tell the ministry how to perform the spell yet. It don't know exactly why, but they must have their reasons. I'm betting that they suspect there may be some at the Ministry who wouldn't hesitate to pass the information along to the enemy."

"If I remember correctly," Hermione said, "that was the same reason you had for not giving it to them."

"You would be right," Harry said with a grin as he popped a sausage into his mouth.

"If only Dobby could help the noble Harry Potter in his tasks," Dobby said sadly from the end of the table.

"Who says you can't?" Harry asked surprising Dobby and everyone else at the table. "Come back here around nine tonight and we'll talk about what you can do for me."

Dobby immediately burst into tears as he said, "Once again Harry Potter has proven his greatness to be unequaled. Who else would think to be so kind to one so unworthy of such kindness."

"Dobby, stop crying," Harry said. "You are worthy because you are a free house elf. You're worthy because you can be trusted. You're worthy because you're my friend."

Later that morning, Harry arrived in Diagon Alley along with all of those who had eaten breakfast at his house other than Dobby. They walked along the street toward Quality Quidditch Supplies as everyone else on the street stopped and stared in muttering silence as Harry passed. Years before, Harry had learned to ignore the stares, so it didn't bother him in the least.

Harry checked with the owner of the quidditch shop before making his way around to each of the other shops to inquire about how things were going. Apparently, the attack by the death eaters and the subsequent article explaining the details of the attack had only served to add more customers back into the area.

Harry and his group of protectors walked into the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer before they would head to the joke shop for a meeting with Fred and George. The sight that greeted Harry when he walked in, as silence fell across the room, surprised him. Gathered at a small table in the back of the room were several familiar faces.

Harry walked over to the table with a smile and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came looking for you, Harry," Katie Bell said as she stood up.

"We all found it quite ironic that we came here looking for you on the same day without any of the others knowing it," Cho Chang said from her seat.

"We all want to be part of what you're doing, Harry," Zacharias Smith said seriously.

"There must be something we can do," Susan Bones said sadly. "Everyone feels so helpless."

"The truth is," Smith said just as seriously as before, "you're the only one who seems to be doing anything about the death eaters. I haven't heard anything at all from the Ministry. I check with them every day, and they still can't tell me who killed my dad. They won't even acknowledge that it was a death eater at all."

"I read about your dad in the paper," Harry said. "I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," Smith said.

"The truth is, Harry," Cho began, "I came here hoping you would train me to defend myself in case I run into a death eater. I know that I couldn't do it right now, but if I was to train the way we used to in the D.A. I may stand a better chance."

"What can we do, Harry?" Katie asked. "Did we all waste our time coming here?"

"Oh no," Harry said quickly. "You couldn't have timed it better. I need all the help I can get. I gave everyone else a project just this morning, and I know they would love to have all of you help them with it. Hermione, take our new recruits with you today and teach them how to cast the shield spell. Make sure all of their houses are protected first. Then I want everyone to meet back at my house tonight for dinner."

"You don't plan on staying here alone do you?" Hermione asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "Ginny will be with me the whole time. We won't walk outside. We'll just apparate from here to the joke shop. Then we'll head back to the house."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said with hesitation.

"I know what I'm doing, Hermione," Harry said as he turned to walk away. "By the way, welcome back to the D.A. everyone."

Harry and Ginny apparated out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the joke shop to find several customers browsing among all of the shelves. They had to wait several minutes before Fred and George were free to speak with them.

"Sorry to make you wait so long," Fred said.

"Business has really picked up lately," George said.

"I just wanted to check on that special project," Harry said. "I'll come back when you have more time."

"No need, Harry," George said as Fred disappeared into the back room. "It works perfectly now. We tested it out early this morning."

"We would have had it for you sooner," Fred said as he reemerged into the shop, "but we stayed busy installing that little surprise into your house."

"How is it working, by the way?" George asked as Fred handed Harry the parchment that he had brought from the back.

"I haven't actually had the chance to use it yet," Harry said. "I was planning to have a go with it when I got back there this afternoon. We'll see what happens now that I have this map."

"We stuck a sheet with directions in there for you," Fred said.

"There were just a few extra directions that weren't needed with the Marauder's Map," George said.

Upon his arrival back at his house, Harry wasted no time spreading the parchment out onto the dinning room table. Harry drew his wand and prepared to activate the map.

"Harry," Ginny said as she touched Harry's wand hand, "are you sure you want to do this without everyone else here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"You aren't going to look for death eaters I hope," Ginny said. "You know what kind of fit Hermione will throw if you go off on another impulse and get yourself hurt again. Not to mention how I would feel."

"Relax," Harry said. "I won't go after any death eaters without more backup."

"You had better not," Ginny said as she released his hand.

"I solemnly swear that I am still up to no good," Harry said as he turned his wand on the parchment.

An instant later, the map of England emerged just as it had before, but without any dots showing the location of anyone.

"Show me Hermione Granger," Harry said aiming his wand once again.

"Amazing," Ginny said as a single spot appeared over the dot that named Blackpool.

"Zoom view to city view," Harry said as the map took a few seconds to redraw itself until the streets of Blackpool resolved themselves, and Hermione's label appeared on the eastern edge of the city.

"They must be putting the shield charm on one of the houses there," Ginny said. "I wonder if the others are still with her."

"Let's find out," Harry said as he again pointed his wand at the parchment. "Show additional subjects of Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones."

Moments later, all of the requested labels appeared clustered fairly close to Hermione. From their movements, it looked as thought they were moving from house to house on the street to apply the protective charm.

"I can't believe Fred and George aren't trying to sell this," Ginny said. "It works great. They could make a fortune with this."

"I think they understand just how dangerous that would be considering the hands it could fall into," Harry responded. "I wouldn't doubt if they came out with one that parents could use to keep track of their own family members though. If they do it won't take long for your mum to buy one."

"Don't even joke about that," Ginny said. "I'm sure she's been spending more than her fair share of time looking at that old clock she has. She hasn't said anything, but I think she's a bit nervous about all of us spending so much time in Diagon Alley."

"I think she would do that even if there wasn't a war going on though," Harry said with a smile."

"I think you might be right," Ginny responded with a smile of her own.

"Now let's see if this map can do something I intended it for," Harry said as he pointed his wand once again.

"Promise me you won't do it, Harry," Ginny said with quick concern.

"What?" Harry asked as he lowered his wand.

"You aren't going after Snape now are you?" Ginny asked, the tension evident on her face. "Promise me you'll wait."

"I promise," Harry answered with a grin. "I know that I still may not have trained enough to take on Snape yet. The day will come when I look for him, but that day hasn't arrived."

"Oh good," Ginny said relieved. "I was afraid you were going to do something impulsive again."

"I don't know why you would think that," Harry said as he raised his wand once again. "Show me any death eaters in Blackpool in reference to the positions of those already displayed."

"Harry…" Ginny began with renewed concern.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he watched one black dot appear on the other side of the city and label itself as Jugson. "I remember that name. He was one of the death eaters we fought at the Department of Mysteries. Zoom to location view of subject Jugson."

Ginny watched as the map redrew itself showing Jugson in the room of a house whose groundplan was laid out along with several other surrounding houses as she said, "Remember your promise, Harry."

"I remember it quite well actually," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "I promised not to go after Snape. Don't worry though. I don't plan on going after Jugson on my own either."

"Just what do you have planned, Harry Potter?" Ginny asked. "I know that look in your eye. You're planning something."

"I was just thinking," Harry answered, "that maybe it's time to extend an olive branch."

Minutes later, Harry and Ginny stepped out of the floo network and dusted themselves off. They both looked up to see the usual amount of activity one would expect at the Ministry of Magic. As they walked over to the security desk, Ginny couldn't help but notice that the stares that Harry got elsewhere were present even in the Ministry itself.

"What is the purpose of your visit," the security man said after only a brief stare at Harry.

"I'm here to see the Minister of Magic," Harry said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"The Minister of Magic is a busy man," The security officer said. "It may be some time before he could see you if he could see you at all."

"That's fine," Harry said. "I'll wait."

"Very well then," the man said resignedly. "Wait here and I'll call for someone to come down and escort you upstairs."

Harry and Ginny didn't have to wait long before a familiar escort made his way over to them.

"So, have you finally come to apologize to the Minister for being so rude to him?" Percy asked.

"I hadn't planned on it," Harry said with a grin, "but I'll think about it on the way there."

"How have you been, Percy?" Ginny asked as they walked toward the elevator.

"Under quite a bit of stress, Ginny," Percy answered as he lead them into the elevator. "Everyone at the Ministry is. We're working night and day to ensure the safety of the public. It's difficult and serious work."

"Oh, of course we wouldn't know anything about that," Ginny said offended at her brother's attitude. "We spend our days just running around without a care."

"I'm surprised mum would let you do some of the things you've been doing lately," Percy said.

"Why should you care what she does and doesn't let me do?" Ginny asked feeling the hotness in her blood beginning to warm her red hair. "You don't seem to care about anyone else in the family."

"Of course I care," Percy said as he rounded on Ginny. "Why do you think I would bury myself in my work so deeply if I wasn't doing it to insure the safety of the family?"

"Don't make me laugh, Percy," Ginny said fighting to keep her hand away from her wand. "You don't return Christmas presents when you care. You don't completely cut off all lines of communication with your own flesh and blood. Dad works in the same building you do, and you haven't spoken to any of us at all since Dumbledore's funeral. Don't think that you're such a good actor, Percy. It was plainly obvious to everyone that you only talked with us at the funeral because the Minister ordered you to."

"That's a lie," Percy said weakly.

"Is it?" Ginny asked. "It was funny that you stopped talking to us as soon as Harry told Scrimgeour where he could shove his 'poster boy' plans. Good lord you git, Harry speaks to mum and dad more often than you do."

"Please don't drag me into this one," Harry said.

"Too late, Potter," Percy said as he leered at Harry. "You're in it up to your neck whether you like it or not. I don't care what the papers say about you, you're not going to be the savior of the wizarding world. You should be ashamed of yourself for leading Ginny around like a pet on a leash while you…"

Percy never got a chance to finish his sentence as he suddenly found himself with the tip of Harry's wand sticking in the center of his chest. He looked into Harry's eyes and saw the very thing that the Minister had been afraid of. There was a fire burning behind Harry's eyes that bordered on madness.

"Never talk about Ginny that way in front of me," Harry said through gritted teeth restraining himself from stabbing Percy with is wand. "If you had taken the time to pull your head out from under the Minister for a while you would have developed a deeper respect for who Ginny has become. I don't really care what opinion you or the Minister have of me, but you had better know that you don't want to find out what I'll do if I ever hear you insult another Weasley."

"Is there a problem here,' Kingsley said as the elevator door opened into the waiting area outside the Minister's office.

"I would say so," Harry said not taking his eyes off of Percy.

"Well I hate to interrupt," Kingsley said, "but you realize that I can't let you do anything like this while you are here."

"I think I've made my point crystal clear," Harry said as he lowered his wand but still looked at Percy, who took the chance to scramble out of the elevator.

"I think I had better hold on to your wand for a while if you wouldn't mind," Kingsley said as Harry and Ginny walked out into the waiting room.

"I don't mind as long as I get it back when I leave," Harry said as he handed over his wand and forced the tension to leave his body.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said after they had gone over to a corner to sit and wait for the Minister to see them. "I'm glad you were here to do that. I don't think he would have taken it as seriously if I had done it. Lord knows I was close to doing it myself."

"It probably wasn't the smartest thing I could have done right before I go in for a meeting with Scrimgeour," Harry said as he took hold of Ginny's hand. "Percy just doesn't realize what it's like not to have a loving family to fall back on if you need it. He knows that your parents will welcome him with open arms any time he needs them for something."

"I think he'll find the rest of us a bit more hostile though," Ginny said. "Then again, maybe he's just gone mad from all of the howlers Fred and George send to him."

It was nearly ten minutes later when Percy walked over to them and told them that the Minister would see them. He escorted them into the office and closed the door behind them.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Scrimgeour said, though he did not get up from behind his desk to greet Harry. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's okay," Harry said. "I suppose you would want to give me some time to cool off before letting me in here. I'm sure Percy told you some version of what happened in the elevator."

Scrimgeour looked thoughtfully at Harry for several seconds trying to determine his intentions before he said, "Have a seat. I assume you have something you wanted to speak to me about."

Harry looked and noticed the one chair facing Scrimgeour's desk and offered it to Ginny as she sat and he stood behind her to say, "I've come to make you an offer, Minister."

"What kind of an offer would that be?" Scrimgeour asked.

"One that could be beneficial to the Ministry of Magic as well as you personally," Harry responded. "I can offer you a chance to arrest a real death eater."

Scrimgeour considered Harry for another second before he said, "Go on."

"I can give you information that may lead you to one of the death eaters I fought in the Department of Mysteries a couple of years ago," Harry said. "Of course, if you don't want me to give you the information I can find others who would like to have it."

"What are you expecting in return?" Scrimgeour asked. "There has to be some reason you've come to me now. You seem to have been operating on your own quite a bit lately. It's cost the ministry valuable resources to watch after the tactical mess you've created in Diagon Alley."

"What mess?" Ginny asked feeling the heat rise in her cheeks again. "I hope you aren't referring to the fact that Harry made people feel like it was safe to go shopping again."

"That's exactly what he's referring to, Ginny," Harry said as he stared at Scrimgeour. "I might also point out, Minister, that it has also given the aurors their best chance yet to catch not one, but three death eaters."

"So, you've come today to offer me another one?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Exactly," Harry said as he removed a folded note from his pocket and tossed it onto Scrimgeour's desk. "Use the information if you want. Ignore it if you choose. Whatever you decide, decide it quick. He may leave this location if you wait too long."

"Just how is it that you came to know how to find this death eater?" Scrimgeour asked suspiciously as he read Harry's note. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"If you thought I was capable of such a thing you never would have let me into your office," Harry said with a hint of a grin, "even if I didn't have a wand with me."

"I'll have to speak with some of the aurors about this before I make a decision," Scrimgeour said.

"Just make sure you only talk it over with people you know you can trust," Harry said. "If you don't catch Jugson, I'll know if he was tipped off, and I won't bother to bring any more opportunities like this to you."

"How would you be able to tell if he was tipped off?" Scrimgeour asked suspiciously.

"That, I can't tell you," Harry said.

"Can't," Scrimgeour asked, "or won't?"

"A bit of both actually," Harry said. "We all have our secrets, Minister. We won't take up any more of your time. I'll be at my house later this evening if you have a need to contact me. I'm sure you know where to find it."

"Indeed I do," Scrimgeour said with a knowing grin.

It was less than half an hour later, as Harry and Ginny stared at the map on Harry's dining room table, that the aurors from the Ministry of Magic apparated into a ring around Jugson's house and took him by surprise. It was all over in a matter of seconds. The aurors stormed the house and Jugson barley had a chance to move at all before his label went very still.

Harry was pleased. Several objectives had just been achieved. First and foremost, a death eater had been removed from the streets of England. The Ministry finally had something to assure them of a favorable headline in the next issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry had gone a long way toward repairing his relationship with the Ministry, and Harry had found out that he could, at least partially, trust Minister Scrimgeour.

"So, do you feel like having a bit of lunch, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny responded. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could see how things are going in Hogsmeade, and stop off at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said.

"Are you sure it's lunch you're after, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You wouldn't happen to want to make sure the Order put the charm on all of the shops there, would you?"

"It couldn't hurt to check it," Harry said. "Don't worry though. I don't want to spend too much time there. I'm anxious to get back here and try out that room of requirement Fred and George installed for me."


	9. The Noble Elf

9  
The Noble Elf

"So where is Harry anyway, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she and the rest of the revived D.A. members walked into the living room of Harry's house.

"He's in his special room," Ginny answered.

"I thought you weren't going to let him go in there alone," Hermione said concerned. "You know what kind of trouble he might conjure up for himself."

"Relax," Ginny said. "I was in there with him for the better part of the day. We went in there right after lunch. He's just been replaying every encounter with the death eaters he's ever had. He isn't a participant, so don't get that look. He's just watching it over and over again. I don't know what it is he's looking for, but I had to get away from it for a while. There were only so many times I could stand by and watch that battle in the veil room."

"Believe me," Neville said, "it isn't something I would like to see again either."

"I came down to start making dinner," Ginny said. "I imagine we'll have to send someone to drag Harry down. It should be ready soon."

"I'll go," Ron said as he started toward the stairs.

"I'll come with you," Neville said.

"I'll come too," Smith said as he followed the others out of the room. "What kind of a room is Harry in anyway?"

Ron, Neville and Zacharias walked through the door at the top of the stairs to find themselves standing on top of a tower in the midst of a group of death eaters. They all jumped momentarily until they realized that the entire scene was frozen before them. They looked ahead of them to see a green shaft of light suspended in mid air half way between the tip of Snape's wand and Dumbledore's chest. Then they noticed the only other moving thing in the room.

Harry walked through the death eaters and around Snape examining him very carefully. Ron would have expected Harry to be bursting with rage at the sight of Snape, but Harry looked calm and thoughtful, as if he were reading Snape like a dusty old book.

"This is wicked," Zacharias said as he looked around in awe. "How did he get the room of requirement into his house?"

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "I don't have any idea what spell went into making it."

"What are you looking for, Harry?" Neville asked as he stepped closer to where Harry stood.

"Hi, Neville," Harry said as he turned and noticed his visitors for the first time. "The truth is, I don't know. I've watched it over and over again, but I just have this feeling that I've missed something."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered as he rubbed his eyes. "Probably something obvious that I'm missing because I'm looking too hard."

"Do you want us to take a look to see if we see anything?" Neville asked.

"Oh no you don't," Ron said. "Ginny sent us up here to bring Harry down to dinner. If we start looking now then somebody will have to come and get us as well. It can wait until later."

"Boys!" Hermione exclaimed fifteen minutes later as she ushered Harry and the others downstairs for dinner.

"That was delicious, Ginny," Cho said as she pushed her plate away from her at last.

"Thanks," Ginny said with a smile.

"I never knew you spent that much time in the kitchen with mum, Ginny," Ron said.

"Of course I did," Ginny responded. "I'm the only girl after all. Somebody had to be stuck inside all of those times you were out flying with the others."

"Little did they know that Ginny would become the best flyer of them all," Hermione said.

"I hope you still get to fly back at Hogwarts this year, Ginny," Cho said. "Have they said anything about quidditch yet?"

"Not yet," Ginny said as she looked around the table at everyone. "I suppose they're hoping to have enough people come back this year to make it worth it."

"Oh I think they'll be back," Hermione said. "You should have seen it today, Harry. We started out in Blackpool. Zacharias lives there, so we got his house first. Then we went to some of the other houses on his street. There just happened to be some Hogwarts students living in some of them. We trained them to cast the shield charm and they took over spreading it through the community. Then we went to Shrewsbury, Lincoln and Ipswich. Each place we went to had similar results. If it keeps up like this we should be able to get the shield up over half of England in no time."

"It sounds like you had a productive day," Harry said. "I wish I could have been there to see it."

"So what did you do today, Harry?" Ron asked. "Other than hanging out in that room upstairs I mean."

"I went over to the Ministry of Magic and had a meeting with Scrimgeour," Harry said causing everyone to sit up and take notice. "We said hi to Percy while we were there. Then Ginny and I had lunch."

"You had a meeting with the Minister of Magic?" Hermione asked.

"I just said I did," Harry replied. "We had a nice little chat."

"A chat?" Ron asked. "With the Minister?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Harry asked.

"I thought you didn't trust him," Neville said.

"Let's just say that I trust him more now than I did when I woke up this morning," Harry said.

"We might as well tell them, Harry," Ginny said. "They'll find out when the Daily Prophet comes out tomorrow anyway."

"Go ahead," Harry said as he stood up. "I'll be back in a bit."

Everyone watched Harry walk out of the room before Ginny said, "The aurors caught a death eater in Blackpool today."

"In Blackpool?" Smith asked. "Where?"

"It was on the other side of the city from where you were," Ginny said.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said holding up her hand. "How do you know where we were in Blackpool?"

"Because we saw you there," Ginny said with a grin, teasing them until Harry got back.

"Wait," Katie said. "You were in Blackpool?"

"No," Ginny said. "Actually we were standing around this table."

It was only a couple of seconds before Hermione understood what Ginny meant as she said, "Fred and George finished the map."

"Yes they did," Harry said as he walked back into the room holding the map. "Would you all like to see it?"

Ten minutes later, Zacharias sat back and asked, "Where do you get all of your cool toys, Harry? We could use this map to find all of the death eaters. We could probably even use it to find He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named if we were crazy enough."

"Voldemort," Harry said seriously. "In my house he'll be called by his name or not at all. He doesn't deserve any more respect than that. He was a student at Hogwarts, just like us. He had a mother and a father. You can fear his power if you want to, but don't fear his name. If you can't call him Voldemort, call him Tom. That was his name before he became a dark lord. I will use this map to find him some day, but until then I'll use it for other things."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Smith said. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," Harry said after a short hesitation. "I'm just tired. I didn't mean to preach to all of you. I apologize, Zacharias."

"Listen," Smith said, "my mum calls me Zacharias when I'm in trouble. My friends just call me Zach."

"How long have we known you?" Ron asked. "You've let us call you Zacharias all this time and you never told us."

"Well I never really considered you friends before," Smith said with a grin. "We are in different houses after all."

"House barriers can't hold us apart if we're going to win this war," Harry said. "Maybe we've started down the path to victory here tonight."

"Well, since the barriers are coming down," Cho said, "I've always been curious about what the other house common rooms look like. Can that room you have upstairs show us that?"

Everyone else had been upstairs for some time while Harry cleaned up the dinner dishes. Ginny had wanted to stay behind and help, but Harry knew that she was just as curious about the other common rooms as anyone else. Besides, he was expecting Dobby to come by any time, and he preferred to be alone while they talked.

There was a knock on the front door at precisely nine o'clock. Harry had no doubts as to who it would be since he had been waiting for him. A look at the mirror in the hallway confirmed his expectations as he opened the door and invited the little house elf inside.

"So how was your day, Dobby?" Harry asked as he offered a seat to his little friend.

"Dobby's day was filled with joy knowing that he would come back here tonight to find out what need the noble Harry Potter had for him," Dobby said excitedly.

"I've been looking forward to it as well, Dobby," Harry said as he took his own seat opposite Dobby. "There is something I wanted to know, and I would like you to tell me."

"Harry Potter has but to ask and Dobby will answer if he can," Dobby said.

"Last year," Harry began, "when they were trying to teach us all how to apparate, a special spell had to be performed so we would be able to apparate in the Great Hall. We all know that it is impossible to apparate anywhere on the school grounds. What I want to know is, how do the house elves appear and disappear around the castle when no one else can?"

"Because the magic of the house elf is not affected by the spells that were used to protect Hogwarts," Dobby said with a smile, proud for being able to answer so quickly.

"I suppose they don't worry about an invasion of house elves at Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile.

"Of course not," Dobby said as if stating the obvious. "Even if house elves were commanded to do such a thing by bad wizards, it would be up to the Hogwarts house elves to repel any such attack."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"It is no different than it would be in any other wizarding house where a house elf resides, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "It is one of the most sacred duties every house elf prepares for."

"Has any house elf ever had to do such a thing?" Harry asked.

"It is not something that we usually speak of to outsiders, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "It is a duty that carries a great deal of shame for us. To kill ones own is almost unforgivable to us. It pains us greatly to see that wizards do not share that feeling. In times long past, Harry Potter, wizards did indeed force house elves to attack their enemies. It is a dark time in the history of the house elf that we do not speak of even with one another."

"I can understand that," Harry said. "I wish that all of the killing could stop today. Unfortunately, Voldemort and the death eaters don't seem inclined to let that happen."

"Dobby agrees with you, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Wizards do not adhere to a strict code of conduct as the house elves do. Therefore, it is often necessary that some need to be eliminated."

"I plan to eliminate a couple of them," Harry said, "but I need your help to do it."

"Dobby can not harm a wizard, Harry Potter," Dobby said alarmed. "Do not ask Dobby to do such a thing."

"Relax, Dobby," Harry said. "I don't want you to fight any wizards. I want you to teach me some of your magic so I can apparate in and out of Hogwarts."

"Impossible," Dobby said.

"Is it impossible for a wizard to learn that kind of magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh no," Dobby said. "A wizard could learn it if he was skilled enough. House elves are forbidden to teach their magic to wizards though."

"Forbidden by who?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "It is one of the many rules wizards have made for us to follow."

"I see," Harry said a he studied Dobby. "I was under the impression that you were a free house elf."

"Dobby's freedom is only extended to who he chooses as his next master after he has been freed, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Wizards have written that into the rules as well. Dobby follows the rules as they are written."

"Is it in the rules that you be paid for your services?" Harry asked, making the little house elf grow smaller in his chair. "Some day you are going to realize that wizards made those rules to keep house elves in line. They want you to conform to their needs so that they don't have to fear your power."

"Dobby is a peaceful house elf, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "There is nothing for wizards to fear from Dobby."

"I know," Harry said. "If I thought otherwise, I wouldn't have you sitting in my house talking with me. You know that I could have called Kreature here and ordered him to teach me what I wanted to know. I wanted to have you here, because you can be trusted to make your own decisions. You could walk out of here right now without agreeing to teach me a thing, and it wouldn't affect our friendship in the slightest. It would mean that I would have to look for other, more dangerous ways to leave the castle when I want to."

"Please, Harry Potter," Dobby pleaded, "do not attempt to call that abomination to this house. Kreature will be of no use to you. Kreature has gone quite mad."

"I always thought he was before," Harry said with a grin. "Don't worry though. I have no desire to look at him again."

"It is quite a burden for the house elves to look after him in his current state," Dobby said. "We do it as we would for any other house elf, even if he is so disliked among us."

"I could send him away from Hogwarts," Harry said already knowing how Dobby would react.

"Though Dobby would like nothing more," Dobby said sadly, "it would be a disgrace on all of the house elves at Hogwarts if it was learned that you did it to lighten our burden."

"I understand," Harry said. "The rest of us would be much better off if wizards held to the same conventions."

"As long as wizards such as the noble Harry Potter believe so," Dobby said after considering Harry for some time, "then there is hope for all wizards. That is why Dobby will teach Harry Potter what he wishes to learn."

A broad smile spread across Harry's face as he looked at the house elf in front of him. He had the feeling that Dobby would soon teach him many things more important than any magic.


	10. Black Thoughts

10  
Black Thoughts

The morning after Dobby's visit, Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Ginny preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said when she turned to see who had walked in.

"Morning, Ginny," Hermione responded. "Are we the only ones up?"

"Other than Harry, I think we are," Ginny said. "I suspect everyone else will be down soon, so I decided to start breakfast."

"Careful," Hermione said with a grin. "You do the cooking too often and Harry will want you around full time."

Ginny gave a shy grin of her own as the color ran into her cheeks and she said, "I don't know that I would mind that at all."

Hermione chuckled as she asked, "Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"Where else?" Ginny said. "I don't know how long he's been in there. He was already there when I got up this morning. He looks like he didn't get much sleep last night though. I just popped in long enough to say good morning and let him know that I would start breakfast."

"What was he doing this time?" Hermione asked.

"Watching himself get a thorough spanking from Snape, as he tried to chase him last year when Snape was running for the front gates," Ginny said. "It's the same as always. He just watches it over and over again. Sometimes he has it play in slow motion, and sometimes he freezes it so he can walk around in the middle of it. I don't know what he's looking for."

"I think I do," Hermione said. "It's the same for me when I do research in the library. I find myself reading and rereading the books over and over again as I try to understand the information. I flip back and forth and sometimes sit and look at individual passages for ages. I think Harry is doing research to find out exactly where he went wrong in all of his battles so he doesn't repeat his mistakes."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ginny said, the concern obvious in her voice. "He's getting himself ready to hunt down death eaters. There isn't any need for him to do that now. The map works. Why can't he just give it to the Order? Let them hunt down the death eaters. If he doesn't want to do that, why can't he just keep feeding information to the Ministry the way he did yesterday?"

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that," Hermione said, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I think Harry will keep sending information to the Ministry in time. I suspect he just gave them the information yesterday as a trial run to see if he could trust them. They haven't really given him much reason to trust them over the years you know. He'll make them earn his trust. As for the Order, well that may be a bit more difficult. I think Harry would have told Dumbledore about the map as soon as he was sure it worked. To Harry, Dumbledore was the Order. It's the way we all felt really. As it is right now, he's had a confrontation with McGonagal, and even Lupin is trying to spy on Harry for the Order. Until Harry sorts out his feelings about all of them, it will be up to us to stay close to him and keep him out of trouble."

"I'll stay with him again today while the rest of you set off to put up more shields," Ginny said. "I don't know how much chance I'll have of holding him back if he decides to do something stupid though."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Hermione said with a mischievous grin as Ginny blushed once again.

Later that morning, Harry sat at his dining room table with everyone who had stayed at his house the night before. He was glad that Hermione was around to perform her spell to recreate the Gryffindor common room in one of the rooms upstairs so that everyone would have a place to sleep. He had intended to move into the house and live there alone as he waited for the death eaters to try to attack, but he found himself enjoying the company more than he had expected. The thought of sending them all away to safer places was a constant thought in his mind, but he kept it just far enough out of his present thinking to make sure he delayed acting on it.

The owl delivering the Daily Prophet flew in through an open window and dropped the paper in front of Hermione. Everyone stopped eating as they watched her open up the paper and begin reading the headlines.

"Is there an article about the death eater the Ministry captured?" Ron asked, giving voice to what everyone was wondering.

"Sort of," Hermione answered. "It says there was an attack on the Ministry last night. Several death eaters tried to break out the one they had captured. It says that the aurors were able to capture one more death eater during the attack, but the rest got away without rescuing Jugson."

"Well that's great news isn't it?" Smith asked smiling before everyone turned to see the serious look on Harry's face.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ron asked.

"They were lucky," Harry said. "They may not be the next time."

"The Ministry would move them to Azkaban before any more attacks come wouldn't they?" Neville asked.

"It doesn't matter much," Harry said. "They don't have the dementors to guard Azkaban anymore. Voldemort will keep trying until he gets them out."

"So it was all a waste?" Katie asked. "Why did you bother to tell them where one was if you knew they wouldn't be able to hold them?"

"I wanted to see how deep Voldemort's eyes penetrated into Ministry security," Harry said. "Think about it. The Ministry captured Jugson yesterday around lunchtime. There was no news about it released yesterday at all, and yet death eaters knew he had been captured and knew where to go to break him out. There would be no way for them to know unless someone with access to that information told them. There is a spy deep inside the ministry. Scrimgeour will have realized that as well. I can guarantee he's looking into it right now."

"There has to be some way to keep the captured death eaters locked away," Cho said hoping someone would have an idea of how to accomplish it.

"I'm sure the Ministry is already working on that problem," Harry said. "The best thing we can do is to let them handle that while we continue putting the shield around houses. We can do that today by splitting into three teams. I have a list of locations Hermione gave me, so we can divide them equally and meet back here tonight again for dinner. After dinner, we can all go to the room upstairs and begin our training."

"It can't come too early for me," Smith said with a serious expression that Harry knew he would have to be careful to keep in check.

"What are you going to do today, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to break the sudden tension that had fallen in the room.

"I thought I would pay a visit to a friend," Harry said making them all curious as to whom he was talking about. "Then I'll come back here to do a bit of research. All in all it should be rather boring compared to the excitement all of you will be having."

After Harry had sent the last of the D.A. groups away on their errands for the day, he informed Ginny of exactly what he had planned. She was a bit nervous about letting him leave the house without her, but at least she would be able to look out the front window and see if he was in trouble.

There was a small pop that startled Remus Lupin and caused him to draw his wand as he turned to see who had just apparated behind him. Mid-turn, he slowed his action so as not to give away his concealment under the borrowed invisibility cloak. A grin spread over his face as he looked at the new arrival.

"Aren't you even going to say good morning, Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he looked right at the spot where Lupin was standing.

"Don't tell me you've had your glasses bewitched to see through invisibility cloaks, Harry," Lupin said as he pulled the cloak off.

"No," Harry said. "It's nothing like that. That is an interesting idea though. I'll have to see if I can get Fred and George to work on those for me."

"Ahh," Lupin said. "I should have known. They must have made you a new map to show the area around your house. That was why they wanted to know what spells had been used to make the Marauders Map."

"Something like that," Harry said with a smile. "I can only imagine the trouble the Marauders could have caused if Fred and George had been around."

"Believe me," Lupin began, "James and Sirius didn't need any encouragement. It was all I could do to keep them as tame as they were."

"Well if it worked on them," Harry said, "maybe it'll work on me as well."

"I wasn't aware you wanted anyone holding you back," Lupin said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not holding me back so much as guiding me down the path I plan on walking," Harry said. "I'm about to do something that I want you to help me with."

"I'll help if I can," Lupin said. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Soon," Harry answered. "For now, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"I had a cup of hot tea about three hours ago," Lupin said.

"I'll take that as a no," Harry said with a smile. "If you're going to take the time to sit out here every day to keep an eye on me then you should start coming in for breakfast. I'm sure Professor McGonagal would like it much better if you could tell her what I tell the D.A. every morning at the breakfast table."

"Harry, I…" Lupin began.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "I don't mind if she knows. I'm more than capable of keeping the things I don't want her to know a secret. Who knows, maybe I'll even pick up some information along the way myself."

Lupin looked at the mischievous look in Harry's eyes as he said, "Dumbledore was right. You do have a devilish streak in you just like James. You actually do a much better job of containing it than he did though."

"We'll see about that," Harry said with a proud grin. "For now, lets get you some breakfast. Ginny really is a great cook. I know she'll be glad to see you again."

Harry walked across the street to his house with Lupin as Ginny went to the front door to meet them. Ginny later served a full plate of breakfast items to Lupin as he proceeded to tell Harry about a particularly nasty hexing James had gotten from Lily once upon a time.

"Harry was right, Ginny," Lupin said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You really are a great cook. Don't be too surprised if you see me here more often from now on."

"Thanks, Professor," Ginny said with a smile. "It'll be nice to have someone else around to keep Harry out of trouble."

"And all this time I thought she stayed around because she loved me," Harry said with a grin.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have to worry about you so much," Ginny said punching Harry in the shoulder.

"Now you know that isn't true," Harry said. "Unlike some people, you come from a long line of worriers, and that my dear, is why I love you so much."

"Have you ever heard anything like that, Professor?" Ginny said with a grin. "He loves me because I worry about him."

"Don't mind him," Lupin said with a grin of his own. "He comes by it honestly. He comes from a long line of men who make their wives worry."

"But we aren't even married," Ginny said.

"Consider it a courtship then," Lupin said with a wide smile and a glance at Harry, who didn't seem displeased with the possibility.

"I think James and Sirius rubbed off on you, Professor," Ginny said with a grin. "You have a bit of a wicked streak of your own."

"Speaking of a wicked streak," Lupin began in an attempt to change the subject, "what is it you needed my help with, Harry?"

"I wanted you to take a little trip with me," Harry said. "I could do it alone, but I thought it could be to my benefit to have you with me."

"Sounds interesting," Lupin said. "Where are we going?"

"Into the living room," Harry said surprising Lupin. "I'll just run and get something, and then I'll be ready."

Minutes later, Lupin was sitting in a comfortable chair chatting with Ginny when Harry walked in carrying the old pensive he had found in the Black Mansion. It hit Lupin instantly what Harry had meant when he said that it would be to his benefit to have him along. The memories Harry was about to look at would have taken place before he was born. Lupin would serve to identify some of the people Harry might not know.

"Are you sure this is safe, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he pulled three small bottles from his pocket. "I've done this so often it's almost second nature to me now. Dumbledore and I did it several times last year. Besides, Professor Lupin will be with me. You watch over us in case anything goes wrong while we're in there. Just pull us out if you need to."

A minute later, Harry's feet landed on a spongy surface as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light. Professor Lupin was at his side in an instant. They both looked off into the mist flowing along the base of the trees in front of them.

"Does this look familiar to you, Professor?" Harry asked as he continued to scan the darkness for movement.

"Not especially," Lupin said. "It looks like just about every other wooded area at night as far as I can tell."

"It must have rained recently," Harry said. "The ground is saturated with water. If Neville were here he could probably give us an idea of where we might be by looking at the trees."

"So where is Regulus?" Lupin asked. "I assumed this was his memory."

Just then, Harry and Lupin instinctively reached for their wands as yells and flashes of light appeared in the trees ahead of them. They both ran forward still clutching their wands. A few meters further into the trees they came to a clearing where a familiar figure stood dueling with someone who looked remarkably similar.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do," Sirius yelled with a big smile on his face as he shot a spell at the other man. "I thought death eaters were supposed to be all powerful."

"Don't tempt me brother," Regulus said as he produced a shield to protect him from Sirius' spell. "Leave while you still can."

"And what would your master say if he found out you let me go," Sirius said as he blocked a hex Regulus had shot at him. "Or have you suddenly developed some sense and stopped following the fool."

"The Dark Lord is no fool," Regulus yelled. "He could crush you in a heartbeat."

"He's welcome to try," Sirius laughed. "He'll have more than me to deal with if he tries it."

"Do you really think he isn't aware of you and all of your Order friends?" Regulus asked. "He is all knowing. He is all powerful."

"He's a liar," James said as he walked into the scene from the other side of the trees.

"Glad you could make it, Prongs," Sirius said with a smile as James walked up next to him.

"Sorry I'm late," James said. "I see you ran into someone you know."

"I caught him trying to sneak in the back way," Sirius said with a grin. "It's just the way I would expect a snake like him to try it."

"How have you been, Regulus?" James asked. "It's been a long time."

"Don't get involved in this, Potter," Regulus said as he raised his wand warningly.

"I think you know me well enough to know that it's too late for that," James said raising his own wand. "Why don't you give up now and come over to our side."

"I would not soil my pure blood as you have by siding with muggle lovers," Regulus said.

"But you would follow a half-blood without question," James charged.

"I would never follow a half-blood," Regulus said outraged. "I follow the Dark Lord."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I ever gave you credit for," James said. "Voldemort's father was a man named Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was a muggle."

"Liar!" Regulus screamed as he sent a hex at James that was countered easily.

"I know you won't believe anything I say," James said. "Look into it for yourself. Ask Voldemort if you think he would actually tell you the truth. Once you find out, make sure the other death eaters know exactly who they're following."

"I'll tell them what you've said, Potter," Regulus said. "You just signed your own death warrant."

"I'll be waiting," James said as Regulus apparated away.

Harry and Lupin stood up straight as they found themselves back in Harry's living room.

"Well that was interesting," Lupin said. "James and Sirius never told me about a meeting like that."

"I doubt they would have," Harry said. "You said yourself you were always trying to keep them out of trouble. They wouldn't have wanted another lecture."

"Like someone else I know," Ginny said as she looked at Harry.

"I guess you're right," Lupin said. "I'm afraid I can't pinpoint when that might have happened for you."

"How did my dad know that Voldemort's dad was a muggle?" Harry asked. "I didn't think anyone knew who he was until recently."

"Dumbledore knew it for quite some time," Lupin said. "He may not have known all of the details, but he knew enough to piece it together. At that point we didn't have any solid evidence of it though. James would have been repeating what he had heard from Dumbledore."

"Apparently it made an impression on Regulus," Harry said as he emptied the contents of the second bottle into the pensive. "He eventually turned against Voldemort and stole at least one of the horcruxes."

"Let's just hope he stole more of them and destroyed them," Lupin said.

"Let's find out," Harry said as he motioned to the pensive. "After you."

Harry came to rest standing right next to Lupin. It only took a fraction of a second for Harry to realize where he was as the chilled wind hit his skin and salt air filled his lungs.

"My guess is that we're somewhere near the sea this time," Lupin said with a grin as he looked at the water lapping against the rocky shore.

"I know exactly where we are, Professor," Harry said as he choked back a swell of emotion. "This is where I came with Dumbledore to look for the locket."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin said noticing the sadness it was causing Harry. "We can go back now if you want.

"No," Harry said wiping at his eyes. "We need to see if we can learn anything new from this. It just took me by surprise is all. I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Lupin said not really believing it.

Seconds later, Lupin and Harry heard a noise above them and looked up to see three death eaters descending slowly down from the cliffs above. They were each levitating several limp bodies down with them. Harry's stomach began to churn as he thought of what those bodies were destined to be. The death eaters landed on the rocks at the base of the cliffs next to Harry and Lupin. The bodies they levitated with them draped sickeningly over the rocks close to where the water battered the shore.

"Stay here, Alvir," Bellatrix said. "Slip them under one at a time like before."

"Why can't I go inside this time?" Alvir asked in protest. "I've stayed out here in the cold every time. Why can't Regulus stay for once?"

"Because the Dark Lord commanded that only Regulus and I were to see what is inside," Bellatrix said annoyed. "It is a sight only to be viewed by his most trusted death eaters."

"My loyalty has never been called into question," Alvir protested.

"Of course it hasn't," Bellatrix said with an amused grin, "but your intelligence has."

"What do you mean by that?" Alvir asked as his face flushed.

"I think she's referring to the fact that you've complained about it being cold every time we've done this," Regulus said with a grin. "You are a wizard aren't you?"

"Careful, Black," Alvir said warningly. "Don't make me prove to you that I am one."

"Try it and you'll join these poor souls before you can take another breath," Regulus said stepping close to Alvir making him shrink back slightly.

"Enough," Bellatrix said in a bored tone. "Wait until we finish our work before the two of you have a go at one another."

Bellatrix dived into the water and swam toward the underwater opening as Regulus smiled and said, "Until then."

A minute later, Lupin climbed out of the water and joined Harry as he stood looking at the enormous lake ahead of them illuminated in the light from several torches floating above it. Hundreds of bodies floated in the water as far as the eye could see. Bellatrix and Regulus stood waiting for Alvir to begin sending the bodies over.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you like that you know," Bellatrix said as she broke the silence that had held after they had entered the cave.

"Idiot," Regulus said half under his breath.

"Hmmm," Bellatrix said with a grin. "They say I'm the impulsive one."

"I'll just be glad when this is over," Regulus said as a body popped up out of the water and Bellatrix levitated it over to the lake and dropped it in.

"What's gotten into you?" Bellatrix asked as another body came through. "This sort of thing hasn't ever bothered you before. When we were outside you referred to the bodies as "these poor souls". That isn't the Regulus I know."

Regulus hesitated before he looked at the water and said, "I knew some of the people we've put in here today. I went to school with some of them."

"And that bothers you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes," Regulus said softly as he levitated over the next body. "It does. The first body that came through this trip was Amanda Doland. She was the first girl I ever took to Hogsmeade while I was at Hogwarts. I still remember what her lips felt like against mine."

"You had better snap out of it, Regulus," Bellatrix said. "I like you, and we're family, so I'm not going to say anything, but you know what can happen to you if you lose sight of what we're trying to do."

"What are we trying to do?" Regulus asked looking her in the eye for the first time. "Do you have any idea why it is that we're filling this lake with dead bodies? I don't."

"Our master commanded us to do it," Bellatrix said as if it were explanation enough.

"That's enough for you, Bella," Regulus said. "Most of the time it is for me as well, but I don't understand this. I know he must have a purpose for it, but I don't know what it is. I don't know why Amanda is rotting in the water instead of being buried in the ground."

Bellatrix considered the obvious pain on his face for several seconds before saying, "Look, even I'm not so cold hearted as not to understand that you're having a tough time today. I can tell you a little more about all of this but you have to swear you won't say anything. The Dark Lord is planning to turn all of these bodies into inferi. After our work is done, he will come in and complete the defenses in this cave. They are here to protect something the Dark Lord treasures."

"What could it be to warrant all of this trouble?" Regulus asked.

"I have no idea," Bellatrix answered, "but I'm not about to ask. If he wants us to know he will tell us."

"Of course," Regulus said. "I won't say anything to the others. This is the last batch, and then we can leave this place forever. I'll be fine as long as I'm away from here."

"This isn't so bad considering the alternatives," Bellatrix said. "Think of Trunkington. He's going to sneak something into Azkaban to hide it. The dementors have agreed to let him in, but I never heard anything about letting him back out."

"Another idiot," Regulus said.

"I would have done it if he had asked me," Bellatrix said.

"Maybe I can convince the Dark Lord that it would work better to send Alvir with him," Regulus said with a wicked grin.

Bellatrix smiled as she said, "Now that's the Regulus I know."

Harry and Lupin stood as they once again found themselves in Harry's living room. They both knew that they had just learned some potentially valuable information.

"I think that will be enough for today," Harry said quickly. "There are things to be done."

"Don't even think about it, Harry," Lupin said holding up his hand. "You wouldn't stand a chance of getting anywhere near Azkaban right now. I don't care how many new toys you've gotten from Fred and George, you would never make it."

"I know," Harry said. "I was actually thinking you might want to share this with McGonagal and have the Order look for it."

"Oh," Lupin said in surprise. "Well even that won't be easy. We'll have to search the prison without letting the Ministry know what we're doing. None of the aurors guarding the prison are members of the Order. We'll have to see if Kingsley can arrange something quietly."

"Let me know how the search goes," Harry said.

"Would anyone like to fill me in on what you're talking about?" Ginny asked reminding them that she was in the room.

"I'll do that," Harry said excitedly. "Professor, you had better be on your way."

"Right," Lupin said. "Thanks for breakfast, Ginny. I'll see you both soon."

With that, Lupin disappeared with a small pop.

"Why would anyone ever want to go to Azkaban?" Ginny asked.

Ginny watched the wheels in Harry's head turning as he said, "I'll just put this pensive away and check on Ron and the others on the map. Come with me and I'll tell you all about what we saw."

Minutes later, Hermione stood facing another Hogwarts student's house in Harrogate when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye and looked to see Harry with his wand drawn running toward her with Ginny close behind with her own wand drawn. She never even got a chance to wonder what they were doing as a spell erupted from Harry's wand and the silver projectile passed so close to her that her hair was blown slightly by the displaced air. It was only a split second later, as Hermione's mind tried to catch up to what was happening that she heard the unmistakable sound of a groan of anguish behind her.

Harry darted past the wide eyed Hermione even before she was able to turn to investigate the groan, and Ginny asked, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"What…" Hermione began as she finally turned to see Harry standing over the prone form of a death eater with long greasy hair. The face was turned away from her, but she could tell by the look on Harry's face that it wasn't whom she had first thought.

"That was a close one," Ginny said as she tried to catch her breath and loosen the grip on her wand.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked as she spotted Ron running back down the street toward them.

"We just happened to look at the map," Ginny explained. "Harry wanted to check on all of you."

"Well you have great timing, Harry," Hermione said as she walked closer to him. "I never saw him coming. I wouldn't have had a chance."

"What happened?" Ron asked as he stopped near them out of breath.

"Ron, take Hermione and Ginny to the Burrow," Harry said as he put his wand away with his fury still evident in his eyes. "After that gather up all of the others from where they are and tell them to go home until they hear from me again."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked as Harry bent down and took a firm grip on the death eater's wrist.

"I'm going to take out the rubbish," Harry said without a sense of humor in his voice.

All activity in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic ceased instantly as a kneeling Harry appeared suddenly holding onto the wrist of a man in dark robes. Harry stood slowly not letting go of the death eater as he dragged the unconscious man across the floor, and a corridor opened as people stepped aside wordlessly.

"I have a death eater to turn over to the Ministry," Harry said seriously to the security man behind the desk. "I assume you'll want to call someone. I don't have an appointment."


	11. They Must Know

11  
They Must Know

The Chosen One Strikes Back _  
It was the most awe inspiring scene in the Ministry of Magic in quite some time early yesterday as none other than The Chosen One, Harry Potter, made an entrance none who witnessed it will soon forget. Witnesses report that Mr. Potter apparated into the lobby of the ministry holding onto an unconscious death eater. Mr. Potter turned the unidentified death eater over to aurors who claimed the prisoner within seconds of Mr. Potter's arrival._

 _Mr. Potter was escorted upstairs where it is suspected that he met with Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. By the time Mr. Potter returned to the lobby, it had become jammed with those wanting to get a first hand look at the person some believe to be the chosen savior of the wizarding world. Escorts attempted to create a path for Mr. Potter to walk through, but to everyone's surprise the normally elusive young man stopped to answer a few questions posed by others and myself._

 _When asked if he had been the one who captured the death eater, Mr. Potter said, "Yes. I captured this death eater after he tried to attack one of my friends who was helping to put up the shields on all of the Hogwarts students homes."_

 _Mr. Potter refused to elaborate on the identities of those helping him disperse the shield to the students' houses, but said that the attack would not stop the effort to protect the students. He went on to confirm that it was an effort not undertaken with the assistance of the Ministry of Magic._

 _There have been rumors circulating since the death of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that Mr. Potter would join many who are not planning to return to Hogwarts this year fearing that it may be too dangerous. It was a question to which Mr. Potter responded by saying, "I had thought about not returning, though not out of fear. I have since changed my mind and do plan on returning to Hogwarts for my final year. I hope that most of the other students will decide to return as well in the end."_

 _Seeing that the aurors were becoming anxious to lead Mr. Potter from the chaotic scene, I took the chance personally to ask the question that everyone has been dying to know the answer to. I asked if any of the reports about his trip to the ministry when You Know Who was seen there were true. The look on his face made me think that he was considering the question very carefully before he said, "I guess that would depend on what reports you're referring to. I did come to the ministry on that night along with a handful of brave friends. I won't tell you all of the details that led me to follow such a rash course of action, but it was soon made clear to me that You Know Who (Mr. Potter actually used the real name, but The Prophet will not print it) himself lured me here to remove a prophecy concerning the two of us that was made many years ago. The prophecy was smashed during a battle with death eaters who were attempting to retrieve it for You Know Who (again not what was said)."_

 _When asked if the prophecy had revealed him to be "The Chosen One", Mr. Potter considered his words carefully again before he said, "I intend to keep hunting death eaters and turning them over to the Ministry until I return to Hogwarts. Some day I will fight You Know Who again. That much has been foretold. I intend to turn his body over to the Ministry after I kill him. If I don't do it, then no one will. If that makes me the chosen one, then so be it."_

 _As one might imagine, pandemonium erupted in the lobby as everyone excitedly launched question after question at Mr. Potter. The aurors struggled to keep the crowd from pressing too close as Mr. Potter gave a slight grin and apparated away._

 _It was several minutes before anyone thought to question how it was that Mr. Potter had managed to apparate into and out of the Ministry of Magic when there are spells recently put into place guarding against just such a thing. Then again, perhaps there is very little "The Chosen One" is not capable of. We can only watch and wait as the days and months stretch out before us._

 _Perhaps now we will begin to see a ray of hope shining through the darkness that prevails in the land. Perhaps now You Know Who, the master of fear, will finally have some of that fear turned back on him.  
_  
Voldemort tossed the copy of The Daily Prophet that he had been reading down to the floor in a rage before making it crumple into a ball and burst into flame. He took a moment to let his emotion melt away as he watched the flames consume the paper. Once he had regained his calm, he called for Bellatrix.

"I am here my Lord and Master," Bellatrix said as she entered the room and bowed deeply. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I assume you have read the article in the Prophet this morning," Voldemort said.

"I have, My Lord," Bellatrix confirmed.

"Which of my death eaters has allowed themselves to be captured this time?" Voldemort asked letting her know that he was not pleased.

"I believe it was Moreland, My Lord," Bellatrix answered. "He is the only one who did not report in yesterday. He was stationed in Harrogate to watch for those putting up shields."

"I see," Voldemort said dangerously. "It would appear that he found some of them. I assume you followed my orders and delivered my instructions to all of the death eaters."

"I did, My Lord," Bellatrix responded with her head bowed, keenly aware of how close Voldemort was standing.

"Then why," Voldemort began as he placed his face close to Bellatrix's, "were my orders not followed? Why was I not personally informed of their location right away? Why would one of my death eaters, those who have sworn to obey my every command, ignore my wishes?"

"He is young, My Lord," Bellatrix said.

"You were young once as well," Voldemort hissed. "I never had that trouble with you. I have never had that trouble before with any of my young death eaters in the past."

"Some of the younger ones are…" Bellatrix stuttered. "It's hard to explain, my Lord. They believe as we do, and yet…"

"They do not believe in me as you do," Voldemort said finishing her thought for her. "It is not the same as it was in the old days. Perhaps I have become too focused of late. I spend all of my time administrating the attacks and little time taking part in them. Even when such attacks achieved my goals, others carried them out. Even my plan to kill Dumbledore was tainted because I was not the one who killed the old man myself. Not to mention the disgrace of having Severus disappear with young Malfoy after the attack. The young death eaters see all of these things as weakness."

"Snape is a coward not to come to you," Bellatrix seethed as her hatred of him rose to the surface.

"Or perhaps he believes young Malfoy will be harmed if he does so," Voldemort said. "He would be right of course. I would make an example of him for not carrying through with his orders. Still, the unbreakable vow Severus made with your sister to protect Draco would not allow him to willingly turn him over to me."

"But…" Bellatrix began in surprise as she looked up.

"Don't look so surprised, Bella," Voldemort said. "I have known about that vow since the night it was taken. Though you have always taken Severus for a traitor, he informed me of the vow on the very night it was made. Still, I will find him eventually and punish him appropriately as he fully expects. For now, I must concentrate on the problem of the young death eaters and their mistaken perceptions of my power. They must know what it means to defy The Dark Lord. Perhaps a little demonstration is in order."


	12. Wrath Unleashed

12  
Wrath Unleashed

"Oh no," Hermione said as she tossed The Daily Prophet down on the table in front of her.

"Is something the matter with your food, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I wish that was all it was," Hermione said pushing the paper to Ron. "I knew Harry would do something stupid. We never should have left him alone."

"You don't really think he would…" Ron began as he skimmed through the article on the front page.

"Do you really think he won't if we don't do something to stop him?" Hermione asked.

"I thought the prophecy was smashed and no one heard what it said," Mrs. Weasley said as she read over Ron's shoulder.

"Dumbledore knew what it said," Ron informed her. "He told Harry right after he got back from the Ministry that night."

"Oh, poor Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as a look of grief came over her face as if one of her own children was in danger. "He should have said something. He shouldn't have to carry that knowledge around by himself."

"Harry only gave The Prophet the barest of details about what it said though," Hermione said.

"Do you mean to say that Harry told you lot about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course he did," Ron said. "He didn't tell us right away though. He waited until last summer to do it."

"I can't believe you would keep something like that from me," Mrs. Weasley said as tears formed in her eyes. "You know how I feel about Harry. If he's in some kind of danger then your father and I should know about it."

"When is Harry not in danger?" Ron asked.

"Don't get cheeky with me Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said. "You know what I mean. I'm going over to his house to get him. I'll drag him back here by force if I have to."

"I'm going with you," a tear stained Ginny said from the base of the stairs. "I have to know he's all right. I've been up most of the night worried sick about him."

"I think it would be better if you stayed here, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said knowing the kind of response she would get.

Before Ginny could respond though, there was a knock at the door that startled all of them. Ginny bolted for the door in hopes Harry would be standing on the other side. Mrs. Weasley moved to stop Ginny though to remind her that they would have to identify who it was before they opened the door. Ginny didn't like it, but submitted to her mother's wishes anyway.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she held tightly to her wand.

"It's Minerva McGonagal, Molly," McGonagal said from the front step.

"What is your favorite candy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't have time for something as foolish as candy?" McGonagal answered.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and lowered her wand as she stepped aside to allow McGonagal to enter and said, "It's good to see you again Minerva."

"Likewise, Molly," McGonagal said as she surveyed those present in the room. "I'm sorry to bother you so early, but I was wondering if Mr. Potter is staying with you. I've just come from his house, and he wasn't there."

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "He isn't here. We were just about to go to his house to find him."

"Don't waste your time," McGonagal said. "As I said before, he isn't there. I performed a spell to see if he had been there recently, but he apparently didn't spend the night there. I've dispatched the Order to search for him. I was hoping he would have come here."

"I guess you read the article in The Prophet then," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It was a foolish thing for Harry to do," McGonagal said making her disapproval known. "He'll have every death eater in the country looking for him."

"What scares us is that he's likely out there looking for them as well," Hermione said.

"I believe he feels pressures on him that would seem to require just that," McGonagal said. "As unnecessary as it is, he seems to be taking that responsibility on his own shoulders."

"I don't think Harry sees it as unnecessary," Ginny said feeling a need spring up in her to defend Harry no matter what.

McGonagal studied the look in Ginny's eyes momentarily before she said, "Forgive me. Perhaps unnecessary was not the appropriate word to use. I simply meant that no one person can be expected to accomplish such a task single handed."

"He won't have to do it alone if I have anything to say about it," Ginny said as the feeling in her brought the tears back to her eyes.

"I'm sure we will all do our best to lighten that burden on him," McGonagal said sensing that she was about to witness an emotional outburst. "We will just have to find him first."

At the Ministry of Magic, spirits were as high as they had been in some time. Everyone was feeling upbeat as they began their day. In the recent days, their successes fighting the forces of The Dark Lord were encouraging. Of course, they all knew that it was at least partially due to the assistance of The Chosen One. There was a sense of peace that had fallen over the place just from the knowledge that Harry was on the job.

It was midmorning and the fireplaces in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic worked as usual to spew forth newcomers and sweep those departing off to other destinations. Little did anyone suspect that the security set up to check all arrivals through would be woefully inadequate on such a fine day.

It was at half past ten that a figure emerged from the floo network dressed in black robes with a hood pulled up to hide the face that the cheerful attitude changed almost instantly. One of the security men noticed the man and called out to him to stop. When he didn't, four other security men joined the first in drawing their wands. They warned him once again to stop, and he did as requested. They asked him to remove his hood so they could see his face, but instead he turned to face them. When he made no move to remove his hood, they began to ask it again. They never completed their latest request as the man raised his open hand toward them quickly and they were all instantly hit with a force that slammed into their chests. They listened to their own ribs break even before the pain of the crushing blow reached their brains. The four of them dropped instantly gasping for air and writhing in pain as the man turned and continued his walk for the elevator.

The security man behind the desk began to rise as he drew his wand, but a jet of green light hit him in the chest before he could utter a word. Screams rang out from the civilians in the lobby as they caught on to what was happening. It was the mad scramble of the crowd to reach safety that prevented the remaining security men from getting a clear shot at the man. By the time their way was clear, the elevator doors had closed and the elevator was making its way down its shaft.

The elevator had not reached its chosen destination before alarms rang out throughout the Ministry of Magic. The way ahead would get more difficult from then on. Most of the element of surprise the man had counted on in the lobby would be lost on the lower floors. He knew what he faced though, and he was prepared to deal with it.

The elevator clanged to a stop as it hit its destination. Even as it did, he could hear the sound of another elevator descending toward him. It would add another layer to his difficulty soon, but first things first. The elevator doors opened and the hooded man stepped out into the corridor beyond to face seven aurors with their wands pointed at him.

"Stop where you are," Dawlish ordered as the man complied instantly. "Remove your hood and identify yourself."

"If you wish," the man hissed as he raised his hands to his hood and slowly peeled it back.

Even the steel nerved aurors let out an involuntary gasp of shock as their minds rushed to recognize the one man they had wanted to find, and the one man they had feared to find.

"I am Lord Voldemort," Voldemort announced with authority. "Stand aside and allow me to pass and I will spare your lives."

"I…I… can't do that," Dawlish said as he fought to resist the urge to obey that Voldemort was attempting to place in his mind.

"I didn't think so," Voldemort said with a twisted grin as he quickly tossed a vile of potion to the floor in front of the aurors.

The effects were nearly instantaneous as the broken vile emitted a thick cloud of blue smoke that filled the lungs of the aurors and made them slip from consciousness before their bodies ever hit the floor. Voldemort, having taken the antidote prior to his arrival, strolled onwards through the smoke toward his destination.

At the place in the hallway where it junctioned with another, Voldemort shot a flame from his wand that spread around the corner into the other hallway and filled the space from floor to ceiling. The screams of pain were nearly instantaneous as the aurors stationed to be the next line of defense flailed in vain to escape the burning flames that consumed them. Seconds later, the screaming stopped and Voldemort lowered his wand as the flames disappeared. He stepped around the corner to find the charred remains of four aurors lying in the corridor before him as a faint clanging sound reached his ears.

The second elevator had finally reached its destination, and Voldemort knew that aurors would be spilling out of it very soon. In the event that they figured out a way to get past the cloud of poison that still hung in the air there, Voldemort turned and waved his hand, knowing that an invisible barrier had been erected to keep unwanted company out.

As he progressed onwards, Voldemort passed three more junctions and performed the same flame spell as before, but did not encounter any more aurors at those junctions. He had expected to encounter more resistance, but he thought that he must have taken out all of his opposition since none came to challenge him. He rounded one final corner, but did not bother to use the flame spell to clear the passage beyond first. He stopped immediately as he looked to the end of the hallway before him to see one last auror standing in front of the door that was his destination.

"You know you can not stand against me, Nymphadora," Voldemort said as he prepared for the attack he knew would eventually come. "There will be no one to assist you. Their path has been blocked. Join with me now or stand aside to let me pass."

"I will stand against you," Tonks said with determination as she gripped her wand. "I'll stand against you for as long as I have breath in my body."

Voldemort chuckled evilly as he said, "Then you are a fool. I will not kill you. Your aunt has already asked me for that honor. Still, I will not let you stand in my way."

"And I won't let you pass if I can help it," Tonks said praying that she would be able to hit him with a binding spell before he was able to get his wand up.

Voldemort grinned again as Tonks suddenly raised her wand and quickly cast her binding spell. She wasn't fast enough though as Voldemort brought his own wand up and conjured a pillow in mid air that received the binding spell and dropped harmlessly to the floor. Tonks was setting up for a powerful cutting spell when her wand was suddenly ripped from her grasp and clattered to the floor in front of her. She bent over to pick it up and took a powerful blow under her chin that bent her head back dangerously as her entire body was thrown back against the door only to slam into it hard before sinking to the floor.

Voldemort walked forward halving the distance between them as Tonks attempted to shake off her pain and recover. Before she could though, a power wrapped around her and pulled her quickly along the floor until she stopped at Voldemort's feet. The force lifted her up to a semi-kneeling position as Voldemort bent down to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to surrender?" Voldemort asked. "I enjoy this sort of thing you know. I really don't have time to play with you much longer."

Tonks summoned every bit of strength she had remaining as she swung her hand up and attempted to shove the fingers right into Voldemort's eyes. He saw it coming though and moved back out of the way so that her effort missed its intended mark.

"A bad choice," Voldemort said as he raised his wand and sent Tonks flying backwards into the door.

Tonks knew immediately that bones had broken as her body impacted the door hard enough to overcome the magical protection holding it shut and tear it from its hinges to fly into the room. Tonks vision was blurred as she opened one eye and watched as Voldemort walked into the cell room. Try as she might, Tonks couldn't make her body respond to any calls for movement. If she could have seen the unnatural way her body was twisted as it lay broken and bleeding on the floor, she never would have attempted to move.

"My Lord," Moreland said as he fought against his chains to kneel as Voldemort entered the room. "I told them nothing. I knew that you would come for me."

"Did you?" Voldemort asked smoothly.

"I didn't know that you would come personally," Moreland said. "I thought you would send the death eaters for me. I am honored to be in your presence."

"This is something I would never allow my death eaters to do for me," Voldemort said. "I hand down all punishments to my death eaters."

"Punishment?" Moreland asked confused.

"You will stand as an example to the other young death eaters who seem to doubt my power and resolve," Voldemort said. "When I give an order it is to be taken seriously. To prove that, I have personally battled my way through the pitiful Ministry defenses to reach you. Your punishment will make sure that no other death eater ever fails me again."

"But, Master…" Moreland began.

Even in her clouded immobile state, Tonks understood what was happening as Voldemort performed a spell that literally blasted Moreland apart as blood and bone exploded against the wall behind him. If Tonks had enough consciousness left, she would have been sick, but she just stared numbly as Voldemort walked over to her.

Voldemort bent down close to Tonks' bloodied face and hissed in a whisper as he said, "Let that be a lesson to all of those who defy Lord Voldemort. No one will escape my wrath if they do not follow me. If you do survive your injuries long enough, be sure to repeat what you have seen and heard to "The Chosen One". No man, woman, or Potter will ever be able to overcome the power of Lord Voldemort."

It was at that moment that Tonks' consciousness finally gave way and everything went black, with her last thought of 'We'll see about that' etched firmly into what was left of her mind.

Voldemort walked quickly back to the place where he had erected the magical barrier to keep unwanted intruders out. He had erected it in such a way that made it possible for him to walk around the corner to look for opposition without being in danger of one of their spells breaching his defensive shield. He had nothing to fear though as he soon discovered the hallway beyond the barrier to be clear.

The cloud of poison was still hanging in the air and obscuring the elevators from view. Voldemort walked closer to the cloud wondering if the aurors had been foolish enough to attempt to walk through it. It didn't take long before he could hear the mutterings on the other side of the cloud to tell him that some of them had wisely chosen to stay clear. Had they only known that he was standing not twenty feet from them, they would have been able to make an attempt at stopping him. As it was though, they never had a chance.

Voldemort raised his hands together out in front of himself as he concentrated on the area beyond the cloud. When he spread his hands quickly out to either side there were several loud crashes and groans as the aurors were thrown against the walls and pinned there. Voldemort strolled forward into the cloud and emerged on the other side to find the aurors struggling in vain against he spell that held them against the walls and unable to raise their wands to utter a spell.

"You may all consider yourselves lucky," Voldemort said as he walked to the elevator. "You easily could have suffered a similar fate to your other auror friends who stood against me. I am leaving you alive so you can tell your precious Minister of Magic to stand aside and name me as Minister of Magic or I will continue to rein destruction down on those who stand against me. Today was just a small sample of the pain I will cause to achieve my goals. I will expect to see the abdication in the Prophet within the week."

The elevator began its climb back toward the lobby level, and Voldemort had to smile to himself. He took pleasure in knowing that even Rufus Scrimgeour would harbor a thought deep within his mind of stepping aside. He knew that it would be buried deep though. Voldemort had resigned himself long ago to the knowledge that he would only rise to power through conquest.

The second the elevator doors opened, a variety of spells designed to subdue flashed out to impact only on the back wall of the elevator. Six security men and three aurors stared astonished as they hesitated to take a breath. They thought for sure that the elevator would contain the man who had broken into the lower levels. It was several seconds later before any of them could lower their wands and walk forward to investigate.

It was during those precious seconds that Voldemort slipped out of the elevator unseen by any of his would be attackers. He waited until he had gotten behind all of them and they were all close enough to the elevator entrance before he raised his wand and performed a spell that picked all of them up and tossed them into the elevator on top of one another. Another wave of Voldemort's wand closed the doors as he pulled off the invisibility cloak with his other hand. Knowing that it wouldn't take the men in the elevator long to recover, Voldemort whipped his wand forward and set loose a powerful cutting spell that sliced cleanly through the metal cage that surrounded the top of the elevator. The spell cut through the protective cage and made its way on to the cables suspending the elevator at its current floor.

Seconds later the elevator began to plummet downwards in free fall. Voldemort smiled once again as he heard the distant sound of metal twisting and churning from the impact far down the elevator shaft. Voldemort smiled as he turned and began making his way back toward the floo system to make his visit complete. He was confident that no one would dare oppose him after he had personally carried out the most devastating attack ever to take place in the Ministry.

Voldemort reached the fireplaces and prepared to step into one when he heard a sound behind him and turned to make sure more aurors weren't trying to stop him. What he saw both surprised him and made rage flare within him. Fifty meters away from him, four of his death eaters lay unconscious on the floor where they had not been moments before. It was the fifth member of the party that interested him the most though.

Harry apparated with his nights quarry into the lobby of the Ministry as he had previously. It only took a split second for Harry to realize that something was seriously wrong. The Ministry, normally bustling with activity at that time of day, was deserted as if it was after hours. A look off to his right told him why.

"Voldemort," Harry said feeling his anger of the previous day return as he stood to face Voldemort, who had begun to step in Harry's direction.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said in a hiss. "We meet again."

"I've been waiting," Harry said seriously as he prepared to reach for his wand at any moment.

"Have you?" Voldemort asked. "You won't have Dumbledore here to defend you this time, Harry."

"I won't need him to," Harry said watching Voldemort closely.

"Ah, yes," Voldemort grinned. "The Chosen One has some new found confidence. I should have known you'd gone mad when I read that you had actually started to believe what they write about you in The Prophet."

"Or perhaps I just know what that prophecy you tried to steal said," Harry pointed out knowing it would get Voldemort's attention.

"You lie," Voldemort said.

"I guess you would know all about that," Harry began, "since you haven't told the truth in years. Are you still trying to convince yourself that you aren't a half-blood."

"Watch what you say, Harry" Voldemort hissed warningly.

"Or what?" Harry asked. "Are you going to kill me? Haven't you tried to do that enough yet? Obsessions like that aren't healthy you know."

"Your luck has finally run out today, Harry," Voldemort said well aware of the distance his hand would have to travel to reach his wand. "I will kill you once and for all. Then I'll take my death eaters back with me."

"If you want them," Harry said getting ready, "then come and get them."

An instant later, Voldemort's wand was in his hand and at the ready as he said, "Avada Kedavra."

"Sectumsempre," Harry said as he brought his own wand up in a blur of movement.

As had happened before, a thin golden thread connected the tips of both of their wands. Both of them stared intently into the eyes of the other determined not to be the one to give in.

"I see your reflexes have improved," Voldemort said as he strained with is vibrating wand.

"Have they?" Harry asked. "Maybe you're just getting slower."

"I thought this might happen if we dueled again," Voldemort said.

"So did I," Harry said trying to keep the grin off of his face.

It was Harry's turn to try a surprise attack as he raised his empty hand toward Voldemort and performed a wordless and wandless spell with his left hand while maintaining his grip on his wand with his right. It was a spell that Voldemort was not fully prepared to deal with, so he did not get a shield charm up in time to intercept it. The spell hit him in the abdomen and began to bore it's way inside. Voldemort's robes were already straining to absorb the blood before he was able to pass his hand over the wound to stop the spell from digging any further. The damage was done though. Voldemort knew he would have to get back to his potions soon if he hoped to reverse the process.

Voldemort raised his free hand and performed a spell that knocked Harry backwards several meters and caused Harry to break the connection between their wands. Harry hit the ground hard, but forced his body to ignore the pain as he rolled to a crouch as he got ready to defend against another attack. Voldemort was not attacking though as he realized the urgency of his situation, and, somewhat hunched over, he made his way back to the fireplaces.

Harry scrambled to his feet and took aim at Voldemort's back, but had to duck back down to avoid a barrage of killing curses Voldemort was shooting over his shoulder in Harry's direction. It was at that moment that Harry heard the arrival of another elevator. He looked behind him to see Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shaklebolt exit the elevator with six other aurors. He looked back around just in time to see Voldemort step into one of the fireplaces and disappear.

"Good lord, Harry," Scrimgeour said in surprise as he and the others ran to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just making another delivery," Harry said pointing to the four death eaters still lying on the floor nearby. "I got here just before Voldemort was going to floo out of here."

"Did you actually duel with You Know Who, Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"I really wish you would all start calling him by his name," Harry said with a twinge, as he became aware of the broken rib he had suffered in his fall. "He's as mortal as the rest of us. I did duel with him though. I think I got in a good shot on him. He'll have to work pretty quickly to repair his injury or he may be out of action for quite some time."

"He's sure made a mess of things for us here today," Scrimgeour said. "He broke through all of our defenses and went down to the detention level. Did he leave with anyone?"

"No," Harry answered caressing the sore spot in his left side. "I think he was alone. Of course someone may have left just before I got here."

"I suppose he came to break out that death eater you brought in yesterday," Scrimgeour said. "We had better get down to the detention level and see what happened. We haven't had any contact with them since the first elevator full of aurors went down to try to stop him."

"I'd like to come with you," Harry said. "I'd like to see for myself if he managed to break out that death eater."

"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?" Kingsley asked taking notice of Harry favoring his left side. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"It's nothing that would stop me from going with you," Harry responded.

"You might as well," Scrimgeour said as he looked at the newest prisoners Harry had brought in. "If people are hurt down there it would mean a lot to them to have you there."

"It would mean more to me if they were all able to stay out of harm's way," Harry said as they stepped into the elevator. "The fact that Voldemort made it down there and back leads me to believe otherwise though."

"It may not be a pretty sight, Harry," Kingsley said. "You may know some of the aurors that were down there. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I think I'll be fine," Harry said wondering if he really was ready for the horrors that may wait below.

No one else said a word as the elevator crept downward to one of the lower levels and came to a stop. The doors opened and the aurors immediately sprang out to attempt to help their colleagues who were still pinned to the wall by a spell. Harry stayed behind in the elevator opening as the spells were broken one at a time to get the aurors down. Harry could see though that there were bodies lying in the corridor under the gas cloud that was suspended in the air above them.

"No, minister," one of the aurors said. "He came out alone. He said to tell you to step aside and name him as the new Minister."

"Not likely," Scrimgeour said as he studied the cloud in font of him. "Maybe the aurors further in were able to repel his attack somehow."

"I would think they would have chased him out to this point if they were still in a condition to do so," Kingsley said. "We aren't going to know that until we get past this cloud though. I don't know if we can afford to wait for it to dissipate on its own. It could last for days."

"We could apparate past it," Harry said as he stepped from the elevator for the first time.

A quiet fell over the aurors as they looked at Harry and Scrimgeour said, "You can't apparate on the detention levels, Harry. Otherwise all of the prisoners would escape."

"Unless of course, Harry wants to tell us how it is that he manages to apparate into the Ministry lobby even though blocks have been put on that as well," Kingsley pointed out.

"I won't put Mr. Potter in that kind of danger even if it were possible," Scrimgeour said.

"It is possible," Harry said looking at the bodies under the cloud once again.

"I can't allow it," Scrimgeour insisted.

"Harry," Kingsley began, "Tonks was one of the aurors on duty in there. If anything has happened…"

"I'm going in," Harry said immediately as he stepped forward.

"I said, no," Scrimgeour said with as much authority as he could muster.

"With all due respect, Minister," Harry said as he looked at Scrimgeour, "you'll have a hard time stopping me."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Kingsley asked. "What you find might be…"

"I would never forgive myself if I didn't try to help when it was in my power to," Harry said. "I would like you to go with me though."

"Of course," Kingsley said as he stepped to Harry's side.

"I'd like you to come as well, Minister," Harry said.

Scrimgeour studied Harry for a moment before stepping to his other side and saying to the other aurors, "I want half of you to wait here for us to come back. The other half get back upstairs and find someone who might be able to get rid of this cloud and evacuate the dead."

"Just hold tight to my arms," Harry said as Kingsley and Scrimgeour complied.

In an instant the scene before them shifted to an open expanse of hallway. Kingsley and Scrimgeour were momentarily bewildered about what had just happened. They had expected to feel their bodies compress as it did during a side by side apparation. Instead they had felt only the briefest feeling of weightlessness. A look behind them at the cloud confirmed that they had indeed moved further down the corridor.

"Wow, Harry!" Kingsley exclaimed. "That was amazing. You'll have to teach me to do that sometime."

"I can't do that," Harry said. "You would have to arrest yourself."

"What?" Scrimgeour asked wondering what law Harry might have just broken.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Minister," Harry said seriously. "Shall we move on?"

Kingsley took the lead, but was suddenly thrown back as he ran into Voldemort's barrier. Harry helped him up, and the three of them apparated once again past the barrier. The sight that met their eyes crushed some of their hopes that Voldemort may have been repelled. They walked past the charred bodies in silence until they had reached a junction and turned the corner.

"Harry," Kingsley began, "I think you should stay here."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because there is only one auror not accounted for so far," Kingsley said as gently as he could.

"If Tonks is injured you'll need me to get her out of here past the barriers," Harry explained.

"I think he's referring to the state the bodies we just passed were in," Scrimgeour put in. "You may not be ready to be exposed to what he might have done to her."

"I've seen dead people and injured people before, Minister," Harry said trying to shut out the images that tried to pop to the surface in his mind. "I'll be fine."

There was a long silence as the Minister considered Harry's insistence before Kingsley said, "Well we had better keep moving anyway. Time may not be on our side."

The three of them threw caution to the wind and set off at a run through the remaining hallways with Kingsley in the lead. Harry ran right into Kingsley's back as he rounded the last corner. Kingsley had stopped at the sight of what lay before him, and made every attempt to shield Harry from it. He couldn't do so for long though as Harry fought to glance around the big auror.

Harry's eyes went wide with horror at his immediate reaction. His first look squared in on the blood splattered on the back wall of the room. A scream of pain came into Harry's throat, but he was too emotionally stunned to utter a single sound as his mind rushed to make sense of the rest of the scene. The door lay inside the room hanging tenuously from its lower hinge having been smashed in.

It was no more than a few seconds before Harry spotted her, though it seemed an eternity to Harry. Choking down his sorrow that filled him, Harry stepped around Kingsley and ran forward and stepped into the room. It wasn't until he got inside the room that he noticed the slumped body of the death eater he had captured the day before still in his chains, but with a sizable hole in the center of his chest.

Harry tore his eyes away from the death eater to look at Tonks' twisted form lying on the floor ahead of him. Harry couldn't stop the tears as he knelt down at her side. He reached out his hand toward her and brushed a few hairs out of her face. Harry's heart nearly jumped as his hand glided across her temple and felt something he had not expected.

"She's alive!" Harry exclaimed to Kingsley and Scrimgeour as they watched from the doorway.

"What?" Scrimgeour and Kingsley asked in surprise.

"She has a pulse," Harry said not taking his eyes from her as he stroked her cheek. "Come over here. I have to get her to St. Mungo's. Either you go with me or you have to wait for me to come back for you."

Scrimgeour and Kingsley both walked over and took hold of Harry's shoulders as he took hold of Tonks' hand. In a mater of seconds, all was quiet once again on the detention level. Harry was determined not to lose the last decent part of the Black family line. He was determined not to lose a friend. He was more determined than he had ever been not to lose.


	13. Believe Me When I Tell You

13  
Believe Me When I Tell You

Everyone in the kitchen at the Burrow reached for their wands instinctively as the carelessly unlocked door flew open. They all froze as they watched a frantic looking Arthur Weasley burst in panting as if he had run there from work. He immediately took notice of everyone present and considered how what he was about to say might affect them.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley gasped as she began to fear the worst. "What is it? What's happened?"

"There was an attack at the Ministry," Mr. Weasley responded as he panted. "You Know Who did it himself. Several of the aurors were killed. The Ministry is in Chaos."

"Oh my lord!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Percy!"

"He's fine, Molly," Mr. Weasley said as he walked over to comfort her knowing his real news would hit her just as hard. "He's the one who told me."

"Told you what, Arthur?" McGonagal asked.

"The Minister of Magic sent him a message from St. Mungo's," Mr. Weasley said. "Tonks was apparently injured pretty badly in the attack. The healers are working on her now."

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said as tears came into her eyes quickly.

"There's more," Mr. Weasley said as he glanced at his daughter and prepared himself for her reaction.

Ginny saw the look in her father's eyes as he looked at her, and her heart sank as she asked, "Harry?"

Everyone turned to look at Arthur once again as he hesitated before he said, "Apparently Harry got into a duel with You Know Who just as he was trying to leave the Ministry. Percy didn't have any details, but he said that Harry was at St. Mungo's as well. I don't know how seriously injured he is, but he was injured."

Tears of pain had already begun to run down Ginny's cheeks. Hermione rose from her seat as she prepared to comfort Ginny. She never got the chance though as Ginny closed her eyes and disappeared with a small pop.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"She isn't old enough to apparate yet," Mr. Weasley said in shock.

"I didn't even know she could," Ron said proudly.

"It may have just been a fantastic bit of accidental magic," McGonagal said as she rose from her chair. "If it was, and she was thinking of Mr. Potter, then there is a high probability that she is now at St. Mungo's. I believe it would be a good idea for all of us to join her."

Ginny reappeared with a pop loud enough to attract the attention of the two aurors who rushed into the room with their wands drawn.

"It's okay," Harry said quickly from his bed. "I know her. She's my girlfriend."

"Harry," Ginny said as she ignored the aurors and ran to Harry and embraced him tightly. "I was so scared. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry responded hugging her back. "It was just a broken rib. The healers have already mended it. They just want me to stay here overnight."

"Good," Ginny said as she thought about her first vision of Harry in his bed. "You look terrible."

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately," Harry said with a smile. "It isn't anything a good night of sleep won't cure."

"What about Tonks?" Ginny asked as she sat up on the side of the bed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry answered as he fought to control his memory of what Tonks had looked like when he had found her. "They haven't been willing to tell me anything about her condition yet."

"I'll see if I can find out something for you in a while," Ginny said.

"Are you planning to apparate into her room as well?" Harry asked with a grin. "When did you learn to apparate anyway? And just how is it that you managed to find me? You weren't just popping into random rooms hoping to find me I hope."

"It came as a bit of a shock to me too," Ginny said. "I was standing in the kitchen at the Burrow as my dad told us about what happened at the Ministry. He said you had been injured. I closed my eyes and thought of you. The next thing I knew I was here."

"Dumbledore always said love was a strong magic," Harry said as he enjoyed the slightly queasy feeling he still got when her hand was in contact with his. "I guess we were meant to be."

"We will be if I have anything to say about it, Mr. Potter," Ginny said with a blushing grin. "Mark my words."

"Oh, I intend to, Miss Weasley," Harry said with a smile. "You can count on that."

"Kingsley," Mr. Weasley said as he and the others spotted Kingsley in the waiting area of St. Mungo's. "Have you seen Ginny here by any chance?"

"Ginny?" Kingsley asked surprised. "I don't think so. Her red hair would have stood out enough for me to notice if she had been through here. Why?"

"We thought she might have accidentally apparated here after she found out Harry had been injured," McGonagal explained.

"Not unless she managed to apparate closer to his room," Kingsley said. "There are two aurors guarding Harry's door that have orders to hex first and ask questions later. If that had happened I would have heard about it by now."

A student healer walked out into the waiting room and spotted Kingsley as he walked over and said, "I have a message for you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Kingsley took the folded message from the student and grinned as he read it.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she clutched onto her husband's arm.

"Everything is fine," Kingsley said as he looked up at them. "Apparently your daughter managed to apparate directly into Harry's room. Harry managed to stop them before they got a chance to hex her. She's fine. Unless of course you consider the fact that Minister Scrimgeour ordered that no one be allowed to speak with him until he had been questioned. I had better go straighten all of this out."

"We'll be going with you," Hermione put in. "We have a few questions we want answered as well."

Upon entering Harry's room, Mrs. Weasley rushed to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Everyone else greeted Harry as Kingsley stood by the door with McGonagal waiting for an opportune time to interrupt.

"You realize that you've had all of us worried sick, of course," Hermione said. "You never should have tried to do that alone."

"I didn't want to take the chance that anyone else would get hurt," Harry responded. "Besides, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve that kept me mostly out of harms way."

"Well now I know you've lost your mind," Hermione said with a snort. "Dueling with Voldemort isn't what I would call staying out of harms way."

"That was an accidental meeting," Harry pointed out. "I wasn't looking for a fight at all. It was just bad timing that brought us together this time."

"Actually, Harry," Kingsley said as he stepped forward, "the minister would like me to ask you a few questions about that."

"About what?" Harry asked. "I didn't have any more to do with Voldemort showing up there than you did."

"We're aware of that," Kingsley responded. "We were more interested in learning exactly how it is that you managed to get there in the first place. If you can break though our security measures then someone else might be able to."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," Harry said. "I doubt any other wizard would manage to learn what I have."

"If you can learn it then someone else can," Kingsley said. "I take it that the methods you used to learn it were illegal though. When we were on the detention level you told me I would have to arrest myself if I ever learned how to do it. Not every wizard will have that problem."

"You'll just have to take my word for it," Harry said.

"I don't know that the Minister will accept your word that easily," Kingsley said, wondering how Harry would respond.

"I don't know that he has much choice," Harry replied.

"He has methods at his disposal that would make you tell him," Kingsley warned.

"It would be political suicide for him to use any of them on me though," Harry said as his mischievous grin returned. "He wouldn't last a week if the Daily Prophet ran a story on the front page explaining how the Minister was forcibly extracting information from "The Chosen One"."

"Even that may only carry you so far, Harry," Kingsley cautioned. "I don't think you realize the full potential of what you've done. If you can breach the security measures at the Ministry, then there would be little else to stop you from doing so at other high security locations; Azkaban, for instance. Believe me when I tell you that, he may feel he has no other choice but to detain you."

"Believe me when I tell you that he'll find that more difficult than he might think," Harry said in all seriousness.

Voldemort stood over the table in his private chambers where his cauldron boiled and steamed with each new ingredient that was thrown in. He had to fight against his vision, which occasionally slipped out of focus, while he tried to ignore the intense wrenching pain in his abdomen. Sweat dripped from his brow, and only served to add to his frustration as it stung his eyes. It was just as he added the last of the needed ingredients that his equilibrium failed him at last, and he slipped to the floor as he swiped the table with his hand in an attempt to grab onto something that would stop his fall.

Bellatrix was walking in the corridor just outside Voldemort's chambers when a thunderous sound of breaking glass reached her ears. Knowing better than to barge in on The Dark Lord, she knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked through the door when her knock got no reply. "Is everything all right?"

When she still received no response, Bellatrix opened the door slowly as she carefully stuck her head inside. She noticed first the shards of glass strewn about one side of the room. The next thing she saw made her draw her wand instinctively. Her master lay unmoving on the floor behind the table, and she could see that the front of his robes were drenched with blood.

Bellatrix threw the door open and quickly scanned the room for threats as she made her way over to Voldemort and said, "My Lord! What has happened? My Lord, can you hear me?"

Voldemort opened one eye and tried to focus on Bellatrix without success as he struggled to whisper, "Potion… seven ounces… per hour."

Bellatrix looked to the potion still steaming on the table as Voldemort slipped from consciousness. She wasted no time in what she knew she had to do. She immediately recovered the scales from among all of the broken glass on the floor and placed it back on the table. Trusting that the potion was finished, she carefully measured out precisely seven ounces.

It was nearly four thirty in the morning when Voldemort awoke and opened his eyes as everything around him came into sharp focus. He was laying in his own bedchamber, and in the candlelight he could see Bellatrix sitting in a chair across the room reading a large dusty book.

"You have done well, Bellatrix," Voldemort said, causing Bellatrix's head to snap up in surprise.

"My master," Bellatrix said with a rare smile as she closed the book and walked over to Voldemort and knelt down beside his bed. "I have done no more than I have sworn to do. I deserve no further praise."

"Yet I would have trusted no other to watch over my recovery," Voldemort said.

"Is your recovery complete now, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"No," Voldemort responded. "The potion you have been giving to me must continue to be taken every hour for the next two days. In addition there are other potions that will need to be brewed to further repair the damage. It will fall to you to brew those potions for me."

"I am at your service, my Lord," Bellatrix said proudly. "If only I could have been there to prevent this injury in the first place. You should have let me go with you to the Ministry. I would have placed myself between you and the aurors to prevent your injury."

"The aurors were no match for me," Voldemort spat in disgust. "I sliced through their defenses as if they were made of smoke. I broke into their most secure area and killed Moreland as I intended. I strode out again with just as much ease."

Bellatrix could see the fury burning in her master's eyes, so she hesitated before she said, "But your injury…

"Potter," Voldemort hissed. "I was nearly into the floo system when I looked behind me and saw that Potter had arrived."

"But surely he could not have…" Bellatrix began.

"We have all greatly underestimated Harry," Voldemort said. "Perhaps I more than any other have underestimated him. It was my belief that he had always survived against me out of trickery and timely intervention from others. It was that image of him that I had in my mind when I dueled him at the Ministry. Little did I know that the Harry Potter I was dueling was not the same Harry Potter I had faced before. I have no doubt that I could beat him in a duel the next time we meet, but I displayed a serious lack of judgment in our latest duel. I had in mind to toy with him for a moment before I killed him. I would have been better served if I had adopted his frame of mind though. He stepped into that duel as I would have in my younger days. His only thought was to kill me."

"I don't understand how he could have grown so powerful," Bellatrix said as she tried to process what she was hearing.

"Perhaps Dumbledore's death galvanized his thinking more than we had anticipated," Voldemort said. "I have never seen him so focused before. I'm sure it must have been that same focus that led him to learn to use the ancient spell he injured me with. It would have surely killed me then and there if I had not studied the same spell and it's countercurse when I was a student myself. It just shocked me for a moment that Harry would have been learning spells like it. They can only be found in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts in the section on the dark arts."

"Perhaps Potter isn't the vision of good that everyone believes him to be," Bellatrix said with a twisted grin.

"I dare say that it was Dumbledore who taught him such a spell," Voldemort said. "We know from our spies that Harry was meeting with Dumbledore during the last school year for private lessons of some sort. It wouldn't surprise me if Harry didn't even know it was dark magic he was learning."

"Then I doubt he can perform much of it properly, since with most dark spells you have to want to cause harm to someone," Bellatrix said. "He tried to use an unforgivable curse on me when we fought at the Ministry. He failed miserably."

"Don't assume that is still true," Voldemort warned. "The spell he used against me had as much will behind it as I would have used. It may not just be me it works against either. When he appeared in the lobby before our duel, there were four more death eaters lying unconscious around him."

"But how?" Bellatrix asked in shock. "How is it possible that he was not only able to find them, but was able to overpower them all as well?"

"I have to assume that Harry has come into possession of some device that enables him to locate death eaters," Voldemort said as if thinking out loud. "I would also assume that he is only targeting death eaters who are alone. It might be possible for him to surprise a lone death eater long enough to render them unable to respond in time. At least, it seems to be easiest with our more recent additions to our ranks."

"I am attempting to train them, my Lord," Bellatrix said as she hung her head in shame.

"I do not question your methods or your determination in such a task, Bellatrix," Voldemort said as another stabbing pain shot through his abdomen. "I know that I have waited long enough to lighten your burden. Most of my inner circle of death eaters sit even now in Azkaban awaiting the day when they will be free to do my bidding once again. The time of their liberation is near. Once I have fully recovered, we will begin the planning for an attack on Azkaban. Believe me when I tell you, we will not fail.


	14. The Visitor

14  
The Visitor

Harry had been back at home for just over twenty-four hours, and he was feeling more and more like a caged animal. Hermione and the entire Weasley clan had accompanied him home from St. Mungo's after his one night stay there. They were all so worried that he would try to go after more death eaters that Hermione slipped him a sleeping potion at dinner that knocked him out until well into the following day.

Harry had awoken to find Ginny above the covers next to him with her arm draped over his chest. He was so overcome with happiness at that moment that he forgot about his anger with Hermione. He watched her sleep for several minutes before she opened her eyes and noticed he was looking at her.

Harry had bowed willingly to Ginny's request that he stay in the house with her for the rest of the day. Spending the day with Ginny was as pleasant as it had ever been, but it began to bother him more and more that she would tense up if he so much as looked out a window. If anything, it only made him more determined to stick to his word.

"Have you given much thought to what you want to do after you graduate, Harry?" Ginny asked as she snuggled closer into Harry's arms as they watched a magical fire dance in the fireplace.

Harry hesitated long enough as he considered her question to make her look up at him before he said, "I used to think about it often enough. I can't really say that I've thought about it recently though. I haven't really thought about my own future since just before…"

Ginny could see pain suddenly come into Harry's eyes as she softly said, "Since before Professor Dumbledore died. Oh Harry. I didn't mean to make you feel like this tonight."

"It's all right, Ginny," Harry said. "I need to feel this way every now and then. If I didn't I would be no better than Voldemort. He doesn't feel anything for anyone. I, on the other hand, have very strong feelings for several people."

"Well I certainly hope I'm included in that list," Ginny teased.

"You're at the very top, and you know it," Harry said giving Ginny a playful jab in the ribs.

"A girl likes to hear it every so often," Ginny said with a giggle.

"You deserve to hear it every day," Harry said as he brushed her cheek lightly with the backs of his fingers. "I'll try to remember to tell you just how much I love you every day."

"Oh you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say words like that," Ginny said as Harry kissed the top of her head. "I still can't believe it sometimes. It's like a dream come true to be sitting here like this with you."

"You really do know how to make me think about the future don't you?" Harry said as he imagined something in his head and Ginny looked up at him questioningly. "Someday I want this to be our house."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "I can be pretty hard to live with. Just ask one of my brothers."

"I don't need to," Harry said with a grin. "I think I know you pretty well myself. Aside from the occasional bat-bogie hex, you're wonderful. I'll suffer through those if I have to."

"Harry, I…" Ginny began before she was interrupted by a whistling sound from the mirror in the entry indicating that someone was coming up the front walk. "I'll see who it is."

"That isn't what you were going to say," Harry said as he followed her to the entry. "Come on, out with it."

"Later," Ginny said with a smile as she looked at the mirror. "Professor McGonagal is coming."

"It isn't like her to call so late unless she has some important news," Harry said as he was surprised to find that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. "Ginny, stand back out of the way. Let me get the door."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she noticed Harry reaching for his wand.

"I don't know," Harry responded as there was a knock at the door. "Something just doesn't feel right. Please, stand clear of the door."

Ginny moved back into the sitting room as Harry had asked as he opened the door while holding his wand in his left hand behind his back.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry said as pleasantly as he could.

"I need to speak with you, Harry," McGonagal said causing Ginny to realize that something was indeed very wrong. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said as he stood aside.

Professor McGonagal placed a single foot inside the doorway before the floorboards in the entry seemed to come to life and sprang forward to wrap around her tightly as Ginny screamed in surprise. An instant later, she was pulled fully into the entry and thrown hard onto the floor where more boards wrapped around her like tight ribbons and pinned her down. Struggle as she might, the boards would not give an inch as they suddenly became as hard as they had ever been.

"Now, Professor," Harry began as he walked closer with his wand in full view and already halfway through a spell, "who are you?"

A deep pink light flew from Harry's wand and hit Professor McGonagal square in the face before spreading to envelope her entire body. The sturdy floorboards rattled under the strain the spell caused, but the trembling came to an end as the light from the spell dissipated. The captured person's disguise had been melted away leaving the true assailant still trapped beneath the tight wood bands.

Harry knelt down beside the exposed head of his captive as he said, "You should know for future reference, Mrs. Malfoy, that Professor McGonagal almost never addresses me as Harry."

"I was not trying to deceive you, Harry," Narcissa said as she struggled vainly against her binding. "It was the only way for me to come to see you without being recognized by those who watch your home for the Dark Lord."

"Why would you need to see me about anything?" Harry asked. "If memory serves me correctly, you and your entire family work for Voldemort."

Narcissa winced at the mention of his name as she said, "Please do not speak his name in front of me."

"Sorry," Harry said. "My house, my rules. You don't have to say it, but you can't stop anyone else from saying it. I'll ask again. Why do you need to see me?"

"Is it true that you have some means of locating the death eaters?" Narcissa asked.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked as he tried to keep surprise out of his face.

"The Dark Lord believes that you do," Narcissa said with urgency. "Bellatrix told me that he believes that is how you have been locating the death eaters you captured."

"So, he managed to survive our latest duel," Harry said as he shook his head. "Pity. I was hoping he would do us all the favor of dying. Again, why did you want to see me?"

"I need you to help me find my son before the Dark Lord does," Narcissa said as tears began to run down her cheeks. "He'll kill him if he finds him. I can't let that happen. Draco is all I have left."

"He should have thought of that before he tried to kill Professor Dumbledore," Harry said as he tried to suppress the rage that threatened to cloud his thinking. "If I find him first, he'll wish Voldemort had found him."

"But he didn't kill Dumbledore," Narcissa pleaded. "It was Snape."

"Draco was the one who got all of the death eaters into the school in the first place," Harry pointed out.

"You have to understand," Narcissa begged. "Draco was just trying to prove himself. His father had been captured. My husband had been leading that mission to recover the prophecy. His failure to do so brought shame down on the house of Malfoy. Draco saw this as the only way to get back the prestige he believed his family deserved."

"So you come to me to help him?" Harry asked. "Maybe you think he stands a better chance against me than he does against Voldemort. Or maybe you think Snape will be there to save him from me. Then again, maybe Voldemort hasn't been able to find them and sent you here to convince me to do his dirty work for him."

"I have risked everything in coming here," Narcissa said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I've been trying to find them all summer. The Dark Lord would kill me if he ever knew that I had spoken to you. That is why I disguised myself to come and see you. He may know of it even now though since you stripped away my disguise."

"Explain," Harry said. "How would he know?"

"The dark mark on my arm links me to the Dark Lord at his whim," Narcissa responded. "He can use it to send messages to his death eaters as well as keep track of their locations."

"If that were true," Harry said leaning a bit closer, "then why hasn't he been able to use that to locate Snape?"

"It can be suppressed if the person is located in a place that is unplotable," Narcissa explained. "I believe Snape may have taken Draco to a place like that to hide him."

"Yet you believe I know how to find him," Harry said shaking his head. "You poor desperate woman. It must have killed you to come to me about this."

"I know perfectly well that I may have been wasting my time," Narcissa said closing her eyes in resignation. "You were right. I am desperate. I have come to the end of my patience about finding Draco. How much is a mother expected to stand? I just can't take it any more. I know that you'll turn me over to the ministry and send me off to Azkaban, but I beg you to find my son for me. I'll give you anything you want. I just need my peace of mind knowing he's safe from the Dark Lord's wrath."

"Why is Snape protecting Draco?" Harry asked after considering what she had told him. "It isn't a logical thing for him to do. He isn't the kind of person who does favors for people out of the goodness of his heart. I would have expected Snape to leave Draco on his own by now."

"He can't do that," Narcissa said as she looked at Harry questioning what would make him ask such a question. "He swore to protect him."

"But that wouldn't be enough for someone like Snape," Harry said. "I'm willing to bet he gave his word to Dumbledore on a few things as well. It didn't stop Snape from killing him when he needed Snape's help the most."

"It must have been an unbreakable vow, Harry," Ginny said as she walked closer for the first time. "Even Snape wouldn't be able to break an unbreakable vow if he took one."

"He took one with me," Narcissa confessed. "I thought Draco would fail or be caught trying to do what the Dark Lord asked him to do. I was just trying to protect my son."

"So you knew what they were planning to do," Harry said in disgust. "You knew the whole point was to kill Professor Dumbledore."

"I won't pretend I didn't," Narcissa said. "It was never a secret that the Dark Lord wanted Dumbledore out of the way. There were attempts made previously, but none had ever succeeded. I didn't honestly think it would work when it did. I thought the attempt would fail and Draco would be sent to Azkaban. I just meant for Snape to do what he could to stop that from happening."

"I haven't heard anything that would convince me to tell you where Draco was even if I knew," Harry said as he passed his open hand over the place where Narcissa was pinned to the floor, and the floorboards unwrapped themselves only to return to their proper positions.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked in surprise as she backed away a couple of steps.

Harry then reached out his hand to Narcissa as she looked at him questioningly and said, "I don't understand."

"It's a simple thing," Harry said as he continued to hold out his hand. "I'm offering to help you up."

Narcissa hesitated, but eventually reached out and took Harry's hand. Harry helped her stand, and she took a moment to smooth out her robes while never taking her eye off of Harry.

"I wouldn't worry about Voldemort being able to find you right now even with your dark mark," Harry said as he turned and walked into the sitting room as Narcissa followed him. "As you found out, my house is set up with a few defenses. They should shield you from his prying eyes. Have a seat."

"I don't understand," Narcissa said. "I thought you would be calling for the aurors by now."

"It wouldn't do me much good if I did," Harry pointed out. "You've managed to keep your name off of their wanted known death eaters list. Haven't they already searched your house looking for Draco and Snape? The Prophet said you were there during the search and cooperated with the aurors fully. If they had an interest in sending you to Azkaban they would have done it by now."

"But why are you asking me to sit down?" Narcissa asked. "Why aren't you throwing me out the door?"

"Because I had a mother, who loved me as much as you love Draco," Harry said as he gestured toward a seat across from where he sat. Narcissa sat slowly as Ginny came to stand behind Harry's chair. "Have you had any contact with Snape or Draco since the attack at Hogwarts?"

"There was just a single note sent by owl the day after it happened," Narcissa confessed as her hopes began to rise slightly. "It was from Draco. He told me that he was all right and was being protected. He told me that they would have to disappear for a while and stay out of contact. Then he told me not to worry before instructing me to destroy the letter."

Harry studied the way Narcissa's eyes dropped during her last statement before he said, "You didn't destroy it though."

Narcissa looked back at Harry with surprise as she hesitated to say, "No."

"How did you manage to keep it from Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Surely he questioned you personally about where Draco could have been. You couldn't have kept knowledge like that from him. He would have stolen it straight out of your mind."

"He was too quick to question me," Narcissa said. "He called me in to question me before I had gotten the letter. At the time, I truly didn't know anything about what had happened to Draco. I got the owl jut after I returned home. Apparently it was just before the death eaters started intercepting all of my incoming and out going mail."

"So you've kept it with you since then?" Harry asked as he played a hunch.

"Yes," Narcissa said with another surprised look. "Are you reading my mind the way the Dark Lord does?"

"No," Harry said with a smile. "I was betting that keeping it with you was the only way to keep the aurors from finding it when they searched your house. I'm also willing to bet that you realize who else might search your house every time you leave it. It would be equally dangerous for you if either the aurors or the death eaters found it."

"But how did you know I didn't destroy it?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I could never bring myself to destroy anything of my mother's," Harry said softly. "I'll never see her again. It's all I have left of her. If Voldemort finds Draco, that letter will be the last thing you'll have to remember him by. How could you destroy that?"

Narcissa smiled as tears once again ran down her cheek, and she said, "I never would have believed you and I would have so much in common."

Harry smiled as he said, "Maybe there isn't as much of a difference between us as I first thought. I'll do what I can for you to find Draco. It may be best for him if we don't find him though. If we know where he is, Voldemort could pull that information from us. Still, I will find Snape. I'll leave Draco out of the fight if I can, but I'm willing to bet he won't do the same. I will defend myself if I have to."

Narcissa couldn't contain her happiness as she said, "Oh, thank you, Harry. I know I can never repay you for what you're doing for me, but…"

"Actually," Harry began, "there is something I would like you to help me with."

"Name it," Narcissa said. "I'll do anything."

"I need some information," Harry responded as he leaned closer. "What can you tell me about Mr. Fortescue and Mr. Ollivander?"


	15. Enigma

15  
Enigma

Mrs. Weasley hummed joyfully as she checked the large pot of soup she was brewing for lunch. It had been some time since she had had so many hungry mouths to feed. It wasn't every day that Harry Potter came over for a practice game of quidditch though.

"Molly," Arthur said as he walked in through the kitchen door, "you forgot to lock the door again."

"I didn't expect to see you until around dinner time," Molly responded as she greeted Arthur with a kiss on the cheek as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"I decided to come home for lunch so you wouldn't have to eat alone today," Arthur said as he stared at the enormous pot of soup. "It would appear that you were expecting company to stop in though. Who are you making the soup for?"

"Harry came over with Ginny this morning after they went to visit Tonks," Molly said. "He brought his broom with him, so Ron and Hermione rounded up a few people for a quidditch practice. Even Fred and George came. They closed up their shop for the day so they could come and play."

"Really?" Arthur asked suspiciously. "They never close that shop. Something is going on, Molly."

"Oh, Arthur," Molly chided, "you're just being paranoid."

"Am I?" Arthur asked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Then explain to me why it is that all of those people came over to play quidditch, and I didn't see even a single broom in the air as I walked up to the house."

"Well…" Molly began before the reality of the situation set in. "Not even one?"

"No," Arthur confirmed.

"I'm sure there must be a reason for it," Molly said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Arthur said as the worry washed over his face. "Minerva told us we would have to keep an eye open for suspicious activities Harry might try to get his friends into."

"And I think it's as ridiculous when you say it as it was when she did," Molly charged. "Honestly. This is Harry we're talking about. I love him as if he were one of my own."

"So do I," Arthur said. "However, considering all of his recent activities, I think we should be as vigilant as we were with Fred and George. Something tells me, he can be just as mischievous as they can if he puts his mind to it."

Molly was about to respond when she was distracted by the familiar sound of owl wings flapping against the window. Looking to the window, she noticed four owls sitting on the windowsill waiting to deliver their messages. Molly opened the window, and the owls flew in one at a time to drop their bundles of letters on the kitchen table.

Arthur looked at the letters and said, "It looks like the Hogwarts letters came a day early this year. I was expecting them to come early tomorrow."

"I suspect others knew that as well," Molly said. "Minerva must have changed it to ensure all of the letters would get through."

"I think I'll just deliver these to the kids out back right away," Arthur said as he picked up all of the letters. "Maybe I'll be able to find out what it is they're up to."

Arthur walked out the door that would take him to the paddock where the quidditch practice was supposed to be happening. Again, he could see no sign that anyone was doing any flying, and it made him even more curious about what was really going on.

Upon rounding the hedge that gave him a clear view of the paddock beyond, Arthur could plainly see that his suspicions were correct. None of the thirty or so kids were even pretending to play. In fact, he noticed very few of them with a broom at all. Instead, they were all gathered under the shade of a large tree listening intently as Harry explained something to them while he pointed at a large piece of parchment rolled out on the ground.

Seamus Finnigan alerted the group to Arthur's approach, and they silently turned and moved closer together, hiding Harry from view. A few seconds later, the crowd parted and Harry walked into the open, though Arthur could see that the parchment they had been looking at had been removed from sight.

"Hello, Harry," Arthur said as he neared the group. "It's good to see you again."

"I hope you don't mind us using your paddock, Mr. Weasley," Harry said knowing that he had always been as welcome there as if it were his own home.

"I don't mind at all, Harry," Arthur said. "You've certainly made Molly a happy woman, giving her so many mouths to feed. The only thing I'm confused about is why she thought you were all here for a quidditch practice."

"I thought it would be easier on her that way," Harry said with a grin. "You know better than anyone how she worries."

"That's true," Arthur confirmed. "Then again, maybe she has a cause to be concerned. Seeing what I've just seen might lead her to think you lot were up to something."

"What would make you think that?" Fred asked as he stepped forward.

"It could be perfectly innocent, you know," George said as he joined his brother.

"The fact that you two are here is all the proof I need," Arthur said as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I am your father you know. You don't get as much by me as you might think."

"It isn't anything new, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said. "We were just talking about how many more Hogwarts students need to have the shield put on their houses."

"I don't know if it's a good idea for all of you to think about doing the rest of it," Arthur said. "The death eaters are surely watching for anyone putting that shield up. It could be dangerous."

"It was dangerous when we were doing it before," Ron protested. "They were looking for us then and you didn't have a problem with it."

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, Ronald," Arthur warned seriously. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me how close Hermione came to being either killed or captured the last time. It was a stroke of dumb luck that Harry showed up to prevent that from happening. How can you even think of taking that kind of chance again?"

"We won't be taking chances like that again," Harry said calmly. "We've learned from our mistakes, Mr. Weasley. We were more concerned about speed than safety before. We were going in with small groups, and spreading them out to cover a larger area more quickly. Hermione was in danger because she was alone. She didn't have anyone to warn her about the death eater sneaking up on her. This time we'll be sending everyone in groups of no less than ten to any one area. That group of ten will divide into two groups of five. Those two groups can work separately, but can never move out of visual range of the other group. One member of each group of five will be responsible for performing the shield spell. The remaining four keep an eye out for trouble."

"I'd love to know who you've been talking to about tactics, Harry," Arthur said with surprise. "Those are tactics the Order has been using for years."

"I found some writings about it in my parents cellar," Harry responded with a smile.

"Still," Arthur continued, "I don't think you should be doing it."

"This isn't something we're doing because we want to," Ginny said as she stepped forward for the first time. "This is something that needs to be done. The Order doesn't have the time or the manpower to devote to it. We still don't know who in the Ministry can and can't be trusted with the shield spell. We're the only ones left who can do it. Every one of us here, other than Harry, has the shield spell protecting our homes from the death eaters. How can we be expected to sit by and do nothing when we know that other kids will go to sleep tonight without that protection?"

"It won't be long before most of those kids are back at Hogwarts for another term," Arthur pointed out. "No death eaters will be able to get to them there."

"But their parents will still be at home, Mr. Weasley," Cho said as she stepped next to Ginny. "For that matter, so will I. So will several of us who have already graduated and can't look forward to the protection Hogwarts offers. We live in that world, and we have a right to protect it."

"And we plan to keep doing it even after Harry and the others have gone back to school," Alicia Spinnet said from Hermione's side.

Arthur thought in silence as he looked at the resolute expressions on the young faces of the crowd before he said, "Then you should all know that, should you be in need of help, you will always be welcome in this house."

"I don't think any of us have ever felt otherwise, Mr. Weasley," Harry said as he noticed what Arthur was holding. "Are those our Hogwarts letters, Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mr. Weasley said as he held out the bundles of letters. "These were all delivered a few minutes ago."

Later that evening, Harry stood at his dining room table looking down at his map as twenty other people stood around and waited for him to hand out the next location assignment for their groups. Harry surveyed the map as it displayed the names of the students who had yet to receive the shield.

"It looks like there are three students in Whitehaven," Harry said almost to himself. "Add additional subjects to show any death eaters in Whitehaven."

A collective gasp went around the room, as two new dots appeared over the area marked as Whitehaven.

"I suppose it had to happen sooner or later," Hermione said. "We had to expect to find a few the more times we did this."

"Maybe we should skip that place for now," Seamus said looking around for agreement. "We can always come back to it tomorrow."

"No," Harry said calmly. "We're only going to delay for a few minutes. Zoom to Whitehaven city view."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked as the map redrew itself.

"I'm sure," Harry said as he studied the map. "Those death eaters won't be there when we get there. Ginny and I have already planned for this."

"I'm ready, Harry," Ginny said as she moved closer.

"It looks like they're standing outside on the street," Harry said as he continued to look at the map. "They're near the intersection of Tangier Street and Hick's Lane."

"Got it," Ginny said as she turned to go. "I'll be back in a flash,"

Ron watched as Ginny walked into the next room and disappeared into the floo system before he turned to Harry in a panic and said, "You better not have sent her into danger, Harry."

"Relax, Ron," Harry said. "She's gone to the Ministry. We'll let the aurors clear Whitehaven of death eaters before we go in."

Minutes later, after Ginny had returned, they all watched as a dozen aurors appeared and took down their prey in seconds. It was less than a minute later that the label of the aurors and the death eaters disappeared from the map altogether.

"Whitehaven is clear now," Harry said shaking everyone from their amazement after watching the capture. "Cho, take your group in and put up the shields. Have you memorized the addresses of the three students?"

"I've got them," Cho said as her group gathered together and joined hands. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I'm counting on it," Harry said with a grin. "We've got plenty more to do before the night is over."

Cho's group disapparated from Harry's dining room, and immediately appeared as dots on the map on the table.

"Now let's find one for your group, Hermione," Harry said. "Zoom out to country view."

Hermione looked over the dots on the newly redrawn map trying to guess where Harry would choose to send her. To her surprise, her attention was immediately drawn not to a label that appeared on the map, but to one that suddenly disappeared from it. She realized with a gasp what had just happened.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she noticed Hermione's expression.

"Did you all just see that?" Hermione asked with a look at those around her.

"What?" Ron replied as he looked intently at the map.

"I swear that there was a student's label right there in Penshurst," Hermione said as she pointed to the spot on the map. "It was there, and then it just disappeared."

"The label is still there, Hermione," Ron said wondering what she was talking about.

"I know there is still one," Hermione said becoming exasperated. "I'm saying that there were two of them and one just disappeared."

"Well, that can't be," Ginny said as she became aware of her growing sense of dread. "Neither of the groups currently out putting the shield up are anywhere near there right now. Zoom to Penshurst city view. Show any death eaters in Penshurst."

Everyone waited anxiously as they realized what had carved the worry onto Ginny's face. The seconds passed, but the map did not add any new labels to the Penshurst map. Ginny repeated her request, but still the map remained unchanged.

"It looks like there aren't any death eaters in Penshurst," Harry said calmly. "Maybe the student living there apparated out of the town or something."

Everyone else was just about to agree with Harry, when the second student label suddenly disappeared just as the first had.

"It would be quite a coincidence if that one decided to apparate out of town as well," Seamus pointed out.

"Too much of one," Hermione agreed. "Show all Hogwarts students in Penshurst who are currently being protected with a shield."

Instantly the two labels that had originally been on the map returned.

"Somebody is putting the shield up there," Ron stated. "It can't be anyone in the D.A. All of the D.A. members who know how to do it are helping us tonight. It must be someone from the Order. They would all know how to do it by now. Show all Order of the Phoenix members in Penshurst."

Again they all waited, but the map did not change.

Hermione considered the problem for several seconds before she said, "Show anyone from Penshurst whom graduated from Hogwarts or left Hogwarts in the last five years. Hmmm, no one. That narrows things down a bit. I had thought it possible that Fred or George would have gone off to do this as a prank, knowing that we would be looking at the map. Show all current Hogwarts students located in Penshurst."

To everyone's amazement, a new dot appeared very near where the last shield was put up. What surprised them even more was the fact that a label did not accompany the dot.

"Well I've never heard of a Hogwarts student that didn't have a name," Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione admonished. "Everyone has a name. Show the name of the unlabeled dot in Penshurst."

Everyone in the room took a collective breath as, instead of the label, large words appeared across the map that said 'Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies'.

"Ruddy map," Ron said as his frustration level began to rise. "Show her what she asked for."

They all watched the dot disappear from Penshurst just as another message formed across the map saying, 'Mind your own business'.

"I think Fred and George put a bit too much personality into this map," Ron said as his ears turned red from anger.

"I'll have a talk with them about it later," Harry said. "For now we should get back to work so we can get as many done tonight as possible."

"Do you really think we should, Harry?" Hermione asked. "What about our mystery dot? Maybe we should try to find out who it is."

"We could spend all night tying to track that person down," Harry explained. "For now I don't need to know who it is. As long as they're out there putting the shield charm on students houses, we'll finish that much sooner. There will be time to find out who it is later. Besides, maybe you'll run into them while you're out putting the shield up."

A short time later, Harry had given a new destination to Hermione for her group, and they disapparated just as Fred and George's group returned. Time after time the groups returned and departed. Over the next three hours they were able to perform the shield charm on most of the student's houses. The thing that only Harry and Ginny were able to watch in progress was the mystery dot appearing in small towns all over the country placing shields on the houses as it went.

By the time Cho returned with her exhausted group, the other two groups, being done for the night, stood around the map and watched as the unknown helper placed the shield on the last student house on the map. None of them were more surprised than Fred and George. They were at a loss to explain why the map would refuse to identify the dot even for them. They knew that it would do so under certain conditions, but those conditions were not in play at the time to explain it.

"I know everyone is tired," Harry said as he rolled up the map, "but I was just going to pop over to Wick in northern Scotland to say hello to our mystery helper before he has a chance to apparate away. Does anyone feel like joining me?"

Seconds later, everyone who had been standing in Harry's house appeared in a soggy field in Wick with a small house barely visible through the steady cold rain that was falling. Harry was just about to tell everyone to spread out in their groups of five to search for their enigmatic dot in human form when he spotted movement in a grove of trees just ahead of him. Leaving caution to the wind, Harry headed for the grove at a run as everyone else chased after him.

It wasn't until the group was within ten meters of the grove, through the curtain of rain, that they looked up and saw a figure silhouetted as he stood beside a tree and watched their approach. They had closed to within seven meters when they watched the figure wrap its cloak around itself tightly and disapparate.

"Lumos," Hermione yelled over the rain as light sprang from her wand just an instant after the figure disappeared.

"Did anyone get a look at him?" Ron asked as they closed in on the spot where their mystery friend had once stood.

"Why didn't I think to use a light sooner?" Hermione asked herself in frustration. "Just a few seconds earlier and we could have found out who it was."

"Why wouldn't he have stuck around to meet us?" Seamus asked. "We were all working for the same thing."

"Think about it," Cho responded. "What would you have done if you looked up and spotted thirty or so wizards and witches running toward you. Looking back on it, I can't say that I blame him."

Harry looked down at the footprints left behind in the spot where the stranger had stood watching them. He bent down to study them more closely and was overcome with a feeling of déjà vu that he couldn't make any sense of. He shook it off as a remembrance of a dream fragment, though he had no clear memory of what the dream might have been.

"Harry, look at this," Ginny said as she walked over to him with a waterlogged piece of parchment illuminated by her wand. "He must have dropped this. Most of the ink has run into an inky mess, but you can still make out part of the first thing written. It looks like 'Pens'. That must be Penshurst. That's where the dot showed up first. I'll bet this was a list of the towns he was going to visit."

An hour later, with the majority of the D. A. gone home, Harry sat in his sitting room listening as Hermione continued to study the tattered remains of the found piece of parchment, and argue the possibilities of it with Ron.

"As I've already told you, Ron," Hermione said sharply, "that is impossible. There was no way for anyone to know which towns we hadn't already gone into to put the shield up. Harry stood around the table here tonight and chose the towns at random to send us to."

"But he knew which towns this guy had already been to," Ron pointed out. "He didn't have any need to send us to those."

"I think what Hermione is trying to get across to you, dear brother," Ginny said as she rubbed her temples to relieve the headache the arguing pair were causing, "is that it is highly unlikely that this person went out with a previously written list of towns to visit without going to one that we would have sent people to tonight."

"Who cares?" Ron asked as he threw his hands up in defeat. "All that really matters is that this guy is working on the same side we are."

"Don't you get it, Ron?" Hermione asked. "This means that someone out there has figured out how to put this spell on. They're working alone. If the death eaters find them and capture them, it won't take Voldemort long to drag the spell out of them. If he knows how it was created, he may be able to find a way to counter it. For another thing, I find it a bit disturbing that our mystery helper has also found a way to remain unidentified by Harry's map. Even Fred and George were stumped as to how he could have done it."

"Maybe he had an invisibility cloak," Ron suggested. "Maybe the map can't identify someone under an invisibility cloak."

"We all saw him plainly enough in Wick," Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes. "If he was so keen on concealment then he would have disappeared below the cloak the moment he spotted us. For that matter, you're making the assumption that he was under the cloak for the entire night and that is why the map couldn't detect him. If that was the case then why would he have taken it off?"

"Let's not bring up any new hypothetical situations tonight," Harry said with a yawn as he stretched out his arms. "It's late. I'm going to bed. Of course, you're all welcome to stay if you would like."

"Thanks for the offer, Harry," Hermione responded, "but I have to go home tonight. I've barely spent any time with my parents all summer. I promised them I would spend the day with them tomorrow since we'll be going to Diagon Alley the day after for school supplies."

"I'm afraid Ron and I are going to have to go as well, Harry," Ginny said. "We've both let about a summers worth of chores build up, and mum says we have to finish them before she'll take us to Diagon Alley. I'll come back in the morning and make your breakfast if you'd like."

Harry smiled at Ginny and put his arm around her as he said, "It won't be the same without you, but I think I can manage to make at least one breakfast for myself. I'm just planing on hanging out here tomorrow. I may spend some more time going through some of my parent's things in the cellar. If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll meet you in Diagon Alley at Fred and George's shop in two days."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked as she eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe it would be a better idea if you went to the Burrow with Ginny and Ron."

"I have my own house now, Hermione," Harry responded with a grin. "I have my own chores to get done. I don't need to share any of theirs."

"I just thought…" Hermione began in protest.

"I know what you thought, Hermione," Harry interrupted. "You don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

Minutes later, Harry walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He immediately walked over to the wardrobe where he usually stored the map and placed it in its customary position. Before he closed the wardrobe, Harry pulled out a heavy cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. He knew that Hermione would never forgive him if she knew what he was about to do, but he also understood that he would never be able to sleep until he had a question answered. The answer to that question, he knew, could only be found in Wick.


	16. Into the Lair

16  
Into the Lair

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the first of Harry's planned visitors. He walked into the entryway only to find the overly large grins of the Weasley twins staring back at him from the mirror. Of course, being the ones who installed the early warning system, they were well aware that they were being watched.

"Evening, Harry," George said as he walked in the opened door.

"Sorry we're late, Harry," Fred said as he walked in behind his brother.

"Actually," Harry said with a grin, "you're a bit early, Fred."

"Oh, he is good," George said with a grin of his own. "It takes most people much longer to decide which of us is which."

"Goodness, Harry," Fred said as he took stock of Harry's appearance. "You look exhausted."

"What in the world have you been doing today, Harry?" George asked. "You look like you could collapse at any minute."

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I suppose that mysterious dot kept you awake," George said as he walked further into the sitting room.

"You might say that," Harry confirmed.

"I suppose that's why you called us here tonight," Fred said as he followed Harry into the sitting room. "We've been trying all day to work out what could have gone wrong with the map."

"I'm afraid it has us stumped though," George said.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "That isn't why I asked you to come at all."

Both of the brothers caught the glint in Harry's eyes, and knew that what he had planned would prove to be far more exciting than researching the dynamics of the map.

"All right, Harry," Fred conceded. "You've got our attention."

"Why did you really ask us to come over?" George asked.

The warning sound from the mirror in the entry prevented the brothers from having their questions answered as it alerted them to another new arrival. Harry gave the mirror a glance as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"That was a damn fool thing to do, Potter," Moody said as his magical eye swiveled to look behind him. "I would think by now you would know to at least make an attempt to verify the identity of people knocking on your door. People have impersonated me before, Potter."

"It's nice to see you again too," Harry said with a grin. "Take a step inside and I'll know if you are who you pretend to be."

"Constant vigilance, Potter," Moody said as he stepped inside briskly. "However, if you insist on treating security matters so lightly, you might as well leave the door open. There are two more people coming up the walk."

"I know," Harry said. "I asked them to come."

"Reckless kids," Moody grumbled as he turned to walk into the sitting room with Fred and George, though he never took his eye off of the new arrivals approaching.

"I wouldn't make a habit of summoning the Minister of Magic to a meeting, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said as he walked through the open door. "I think you will find that it is customary to allow me to summon you."

"If I thought this meeting could take place within the Ministry and on the time schedule I need it to, then I would have gladly made a formal request," Harry said firmly as Kingsley walked in behind the Minister. "Anyway, I'm glad you decided to come in spite of my lack of attention to protocol."

"Of course you will understand my decision to bring an auror with me," Scrimgeour said indicating Kingsley. "I rarely walk openly in the streets without protection. You would be surprised how many attempts have been made on my life."

"I don't mind it at all," Harry said as he looked at the auror who was a secret Order member. "I was hoping that you would bring someone. We'll need a sixth team member for my plan to work."

"What plan?" Scrimgeour asked surprised.

"I think that is something all of us would like to know," Moody said as he stepped to the doorway of the sitting room.

"Moody," Scrimgeour said sourly as he turned to look at the former auror.

"I wasn't so excited to see you here either, Rufus," Moody said keeping his magical eye firmly focused on the Minister. "I don't work for you any more, so don't get any of your old ideas about sending me away just because you don't want me around."

"Settle down, you two," Harry said as he walked back toward the sitting room. "We don't have time for old grudges to be worked out. It's already after seven. We'll need all the time we can get to prepare. Step inside and I'll tell you why I called all of you here."

Harry's little group of six appeared in the darkness of a heavily forested area with their wands drawn, ready for any trouble that might be waiting for them. There was nothing else around within viewing range that would indicate impending doom.

"Not that I mean to question your aim, Harry," Fred said softly, "but are you sure we're in the right place."

"I was expecting to see a death eater or two at least," George said sounding disappointed.

"I've already mentioned that," Harry said as he shoved his wand back into his pocket. "This place is one that doesn't see very many people anyway. Considering that it's half past one in the morning, there shouldn't be anyone else here other than the one in the place we're looking for. I apparated us a bit away from our destination just in case."

"If our destination exists at all, that is," Scrimgeour said with a look of misgiving. "How do we know we can trust this anonymous source of yours?"

"Don't worry," Harry said, anxious to get on with the search, "it exists. I came here to find it last night. I saw it myself. As for my source, I can't explain any reason why you should trust them. I believe the information to be accurate, but if you want you can go back now. I would like your help, but I'll do it without you if I have to."

"You won't have to, Harry," Moody said with a snort. "He won't pass up this chance to get more good press for the Ministry."

"I never said I wanted all of the credit," Scrimgeour said as his face flushed with anger that could be seen even in the darkness. "It was, Mr. Potter who suggested that the Ministry claim credit for this operation if it ends up being successful."

"Enough," Harry said finally having his fill of the bickering. "I'm going. Anyone who wants to come with me can follow behind me as long as they remain silent."

Ten minutes later, Harry stopped at the edge of a small clearing and looked ahead of him as the other five members of his party walked up behind him.

"Well, well," Moody said as he stepped to Harry's side and looked ahead of him. "It looks as if your source was right about this much of it."

"What are you talking about?" Scrimgeour said as he tried to figure out what Harry and Moody were looking at.

"This is the place we've been looking for," Moody said with a grin. "Of course, you can't see it because it has a masking spell on it that makes you see more forest. I can see it with my magic eye. The question I have is exactly how it is that Harry can see it."

"Fred and George modified my glasses for me," Harry said. "I'll have to thank Professor Lupin the next time I see him. It was his idea."

"Assuming that there actually is something there," Scrimgeour said as he squinted into the darkness, "I doubt that anyone would go to the trouble of hiding it if they didn't set up other safeguards just in case someone accidentally wondered into the area and through the masking spell."

"The entire structure is shielded," Harry said. "Once we get beyond that, there should only be the one death eater to worry about."

"I would have expected You Know Who to guard this place better than that," Kingsley said.

"Then you don't know Voldemort as well as you think," Harry stated. "He saves his complex defenses for the things he treasures most. The fact that he hasn't put any more defense into this place indicates that he doesn't believe any additional defense measures were needed. As much as I hate to admit it, he would be right if I wasn't here. None of you would be able to bypass his shield."

"That depends on how long we had to work on it," George said.

"It wouldn't be long," Harry said. "The death eater inside would know as soon as someone attempted to breech the shield. It would only be a matter of minutes before this place would be swarming with death eaters."

"You realize of course that Hermione is going to go mental when she finds out what we're doing," Fred said as he shook his head.

"That will pale in comparison to what Ginny will do when she finds out that Harry was putting himself in this kind of danger," George commented.

"That's why they aren't ever going to find out," Harry said with a warning look at the two brothers. "This should be simple. We should be in and out in no time."

"Then lets get on with it then," Moody said seriously. "I have a bad feeling about this. Best to get it over with sooner rather than later."

"Maybe you should be the one to stay out here," Harry said. "I don't need anyone with a death omen in there with me."

"Relax, Potter," Moody said. "I always get this feeling before a mission. It keeps me sharp."

"Good," Harry said. "Then lets go. Fred, George, you two wait here. After we've gone in, spread the powder over the area like we discussed. At the first sign of any trouble, go and tell your dad. He'll know who to contact for help."

"Got it," Fred and George said in unison. "Good luck."

Kingsley, Moody and Scrimgeour put a hand on Harry's shoulder and an instant later they were gone. Fred and George waited the few prescribed seconds to see if they returned, but when they didn't, they set about their job of saturating the area with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. At the end of it, they stood back at the spot where Harry had stopped to look at the invisible structure, and before them was something so black that they could almost believe a black hole had opened in the middle of the forest. As they had been told to do, they took cover in some near by bushes to watch for any sign of new arrivals.

Harry's party reappeared in a small entry hallway that was as dark as the forest they had left outside. Everyone scanned the area with their wands drawn once again, though Harry and Moody were the only ones who would have been able to see an attacker lurking in the plentiful shadows.

"Keep a lookout for trouble Mr. Moody," Harry whispered. "The rest of us will go ahead as planned."

"Right," Moody responded as his magical eye swiveled continually to survey the local area.

"Remember what we have to do," Harry whispered to Kingsley and Scrimgeour. "There will be no talking past this point."

"We're ready," Scrimgeour said as he continued to strain his eyes to see through the darkness, and he tightened his grasp of his wand.

Harry turned and led the Minister and Kingsley to the end of the short entry hall, where he flattened himself against the wall and took a quick peek around the corner. Finding the passage beyond clear, Harry continued on his path. They negotiated two more turns into longer hallways, and at the end of the last one, Harry stopped and looked down the stairs that were located there. The place they were seeking, was one level down.

Harry placed his foot on the top step having faith that his source would have told him about traps the stairs may contain. Down and down he went until he came to the base of the stairs and entered another hallway that went off to Harry's left and right. Not wishing to waste any time, Harry turned to his left and made his way as quietly as possible down the hallway. The hallway contained several doors to other rooms, but Harry walked past them, showing caution only at the ones that were slightly open. Finding no danger, he progressed onward.

Less than a minute later, Harry turned a corner and saw his destination at the end of the hall in front of him. A light from the room spilled out of the half open door, and they all knew that a death eater could be found within the room.  
Harry turned to Scrimgeour, who was looking most displeased with the next phase of the plan, and motioned for him to hand over his wand. With only a slight hesitation, Scrimgeour stepped forward and placed his wand into Harry's hands. Harry then performed a spell with his own wand that bound the Minister's hands together in front of him. Harry placed a reassuring hand on Scrimgeour's shoulder before nudging him to lead on down the hallway.

Harry and Scrimgeour made their way down the hallway slowly as Kingsley followed at a distance. Kingsley was to hang back and only enter the room if there was some sign of the plan going horribly wrong.

When they had reached the door, Harry paused momentarily to give the Minister a chance to take on the character he was to play. Once he had done so, Harry shoved him roughly through the doorway causing him to stumble and fall to the floor as Harry walked proudly through the fully open door.

"Bellatrix!" Amycus exclaimed as he looked up midway through drawing his wand.

"I didn't surprise you did I Amycus?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand at where the Minister lay sprawled out on the floor.

"I didn't know…" Amycus began. "I never heard…"

"Suffice it to say that you were surprised," Harry said with a twisted grin.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here?" Amycus asked still trying to make sense of the situation as he surveyed the person on the floor.

"I have another prisoner for you to watch over," Harry said. "The Dark Lord wants very special care taken of this one. He could prove to be most valuable to us."

"The Minister of Magic?" Amycus asked as recognition finally dawned on him. "How did we get him?"

"We, didn't," Harry said arrogantly. "I got him myself. His auror bodyguard was no match for me, and the Minister proved even easier to defeat. That is why the Dark Lord allowed me to bring the prisoner here personally."

"I have never underestimated your power, Bellatrix," Amycus said as he put his wand away. "I always knew there was a reason the Dark Lord kept you at his side."

"I am anxious to return to his side," Harry said. "Just put the Minister in the cell with the others."

"I'll have to get another cot to put in there," Amycus said. "The other two are already full."

"You don't need to take that good of care of him," Harry said. "Let him sleep on the floor with the other rats."

"I love the way your mind works, Bellatrix," Amycus said as he retrieved the keys to the dark cell on the other side of the room.

"How are the other prisoners?" Harry asked. "Have they given you any trouble?"

"Not really," Amycus said. "His production did seem to be slowing down a bit, so I just reminded him of what would happen to his friend if he didn't do what he was told."

"Are they still in good health?" Harry asked as Amycus walked toward the cell door.  
"Better than they deserve," Amycus said as he unlocked the cell door.

"Good," Harry said as he aimed his wand at the back of the death eater. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

Amycus turned to look at Bellatrix, and noticed her wand pointing at him. He reached for his wand, but a blue light erupted from the tip of her wand and hit him square in the chest before he could draw it fully. His eyes closed as he sank to the ground and his body became rigid as Harry's spell worked its way through Amycus' body.

"You can get up now, Minister," Harry said as he offered his hand to Scrimgeour and helped him to stand.

"I know you told me that only he would be able to see you as Bellatrix, Harry," Scrimgeour said as Harry released his hands from the bonds around them, "but that was still a bit unnerving. I thought he was going to see through your spell at any second."

"I wasn't too worried," Harry said as he walked back to the door and waved Kingsley inside. "I've used it before. Besides, I'm fairly sure I could have hit him with a spell before he had time to draw his wand on me. I've been practicing my dueling quite a bit lately."

"Are the two of you all right?" Kingsley said as he walked into the room with his wand drawn and immediately spotted the death eater on the floor.

"We're fine," Harry said as he looked to the death eater as well. "He won't be giving us any trouble for a while. I'll bundle him up to take with us while the two of you check on the prisoners we came to rescue."

"There won't be any need to do so," Mr. Ollivander said as he stepped through the unlocked cell door looking thin, but in good health. "Mr. Fortescue and I are ready to leave as soon as possible. I just need to stop off at the workshop before we go."

The workshop, as it turned out, was a room just down the hall that had gone unexamined before. Mr. Ollivander, having taken the keys from the death eater, opened the door and walked straight to a cabinet on the far side of the room where he took out several long boxes and placed them into a large pile on a table.

"We have to destroy these wands before we go," Ollivander said. "This is why they brought me here. They forced me to make these abominations with the intention of distributing them to the death eaters. These wands must never be used."

"What is it that is so bad about these wands?" Kingsley asked.

"All wands have at their core some part of a magical creature," Ollivander explained. "These wands were made with the rotting flesh of the dementors. There would only be one reason to use such a vile creature. Aside from all of the dark spells they would be able to perform easier with these wands, there would be a new killing spell that could only be performed with this wand. It would be a killing spell that would perform the equivalent of a dementors kiss."

"Maybe we should take these wands back to the Ministry of Magic," Scrimgeour suggested. "They should be studied in the Department of Mysteries just in case they find someone else to make wands like this for them."

Harry whipped his wand forward and a jet of flame flashed out of the tip and enveloped the stack of wands.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Scrimgeour asked in shock.

"Voldemort wants to use these wands to collect souls," Harry said not wanting to think about why he might want them. "I don't know exactly why, but I think we should do all we can to prevent him from having that ability. I also don't think even the Department of Mysteries is secure enough to keep these from him if he really wanted to get them. Anyway, it's done. In a few minutes, there won't be anything left of them."

"Those are not your decisions to make, Potter," Scrimgeour said as he attempted to assert his authority. "You've been allowed far too much, and now you assume liberties far beyond any right that you may have."

"Perhaps you're right, Minister" Harry agreed as he watched the wands burn. "Maybe I do take liberties where they're not freely sanctioned. Something you should realize though is that technically you have no authority to make those decisions here either. This place I brought you all to is located in Ireland. As the Irish Minister of Magic is not here to place a vote on the matter, I have as much right to make the decisions as anyone else in this room."

"I think you forget…" Scrimgeour began hotly.

"No, minister," Harry said as he turned to face the minister for the first time with a cool determination in his eyes, "it is you who forgot who planned this entire mission. I promised you two things in exchange for your help. I gave you the credit for the rescue of Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue, and I gave you the lone death eater found here. I've given you everything I agreed to. Your part and your say in this endeavor is over. Once we get back outside you can apparate back to the Ministry and make as many decrees as you want. Until then, I'll continue to do what I think is right."

"Take it easy, Harry," Kingsley said as he stepped between Harry and a furious Scrimgeour. "There isn't anything we can do to recover the wands now. What's been done is done. We need to get back outside. We have what we came for."

"I think you will find that Mr. Fortescue and I are fairly anxious to get out of here as well," Mr. Ollivander said with a nod of agreement from Mr. Fortescue.

"Very well," Harry said not taking his eyes off of Scrimgeour. "I think it would be best not to speak at all on the way back. There may yet be surprises waiting for us on the way."

"Then lead on, Potter," Scrimgeour said in a calm tone while still looking as if he wanted to hit Harry.

Harry led the group in silence back up to the ground level, and was negotiating his was back down the hallways that would lead them back to where Moody would be waiting when he heard the distinct sound of a muffled voice somewhere near him. He stopped immediately and looked behind him to see if one of his own party was making the sounds, but he quickly realized that the sound was not coming from any of them.

Harry drew his wand immediately, and began to survey the dark hallway ahead of them. Seeing Harry's actions, the others drew their own wands.

"What is it, Harry?" Kingsley asked in a whisper as he drew up next to Harry.

"Do you hear that sound?" Harry asked just as quietly.

"I don't hear anything," Kingsley said as he strained to hear anything other than their own breathing.

Harry listened for a few seconds more before he distinctly made out the word "kill" from behind the group. At that same instant, a familiar pain erupted in Harry's scar. Harry realized right away why the others weren't able to hear anything.  
"Run!" Harry yelled as he motioned for the group to go ahead of him as quickly as possible.

Harry got everyone else ahead of him as they headed for the last turn before they would make it back to Moody. The source of the sounds he had heard was closing in on them rapidly from behind. It was just as Harry reached the last corner that he turned around to confirm his suspicions.

Harry wasn't surprised to find that he had been correct, but he was surprised at how close Nagini had managed to get. Harry began to bring up his wand at the same time that Nagini launched forward with fangs ready to kill. Realizing he wouldn't be able to get off a spell in time, Harry placed his arm instead in the path of the great snake's fangs.

The others stopped running when they heard a terrible cry of pain behind them. Turning, they could see Harry lying on his back with an enormous snake's fangs sticking cleanly through his forearm. They were all ready to shoot spells at the snake, but were afraid of hitting Harry instead.

Harry gave another scream of pain before he hissed something at Nagini and slapped his free hand flat against the snake's body. Almost instantly, Nagini began to slither violently from side to side in an attempt to shake Harry's hand loose.

They all watched as a rapidly expanding gray mark emerged from under Harry's hand to envelop Nagini's entire body. Seconds later, the thrashing of the snake stopped and deep cracks formed all across its gray body before it disintegrated into a pile of ash around where Harry lay. A mere second later, a green mist erupted from the ashes and hung in the air briefly before dissipating.

They all ran back to Harry to find that the two top fangs that had pierced Harry's arm were the only things that remained of Nagini, and they were still lodged in Harry's arm.

"What in the world just happened?" Moody asked as he joined the group as quickly as he could.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Kingsley asked as he knelt next to Harry.

Harry turned his head weakly toward Kingsley and said, "Hold on. Must get out… before too weak."

"Everyone hold on to Harry quickly," Kingsley said as the others moved in close. "He's going to try to get us out of here."

They all held tight to a part of Harry's body, and after a considerable amount of effort they all found themselves back outside in the forest. Harry opened one eye to confirm that he had managed their escape before he closed his one eye again and promptly slipped into blackness.


	17. Diagon Alley

17  
Diagon Alley

Bellatrix ran down the short hallway that would lead to Voldemort's bedchamber knowing that the news she was going to deliver could elicit a violent response. She reached the door, and she paused with her hand on the knob to take a breath. She knocked and immediately received the command to enter. Pushing the door open, she ran to her master's bedside and bowed low beside him.

"My master," Bellatrix said quickly, "I have grave news."

"What is it, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked knowing that she knew better than to disturb him with trivial matters.

"I just spoke with Alecto," Bellatrix said. "She went to relieve her brother this morning to guard the wand maker, and they were all gone."

"What?" Voldemort asked as his temper began to rise.

"I went there to check it myself," Bellatrix said. "Amycus and the two prisoners were nowhere to be found. There was no sign of any trouble, but all of the wands that Ollivander had made had been destroyed."

"How is that possible?" Voldemort screamed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. "Even if the prisoners were able to somehow overpower Amycus, there is no way that they could have gotten out past the shield."

"When I got back, Alecto showed me an article in this morning's Daily Prophet," Bellatrix supplied as she continued to prostrate herself before her master. "The Minister of Magic claimed responsibility for rescuing Ollivander and Fortescue. He, apparently, personally led a small group of aurors to infiltrate the building. They claim to have captured Amycus in the process."

"You know as well as I do that there is no way they could have breached our defenses unless a death eater was the one to free the prisoners," Voldemort seethed dangerously. "Is it possible that Amycus could have betrayed us?"

"Not unless someone used the imperious curse on him," Bellatrix said. "I've kept Amycus and Alecto separated from the other death eaters though. I was the only other person they had contact with recently."

"Then how could Scrimgeour have gotten in as he claims to have done?" Voldemort asked as he paced the floor beside the bed and another thought occurred to him. "What of Nagini? Nagini should have stopped them before they were able to escape."

"I looked all over the building," Bellatrix said. "I called out for Nagini, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"They couldn't have captured Nagini without my knowledge," Voldemort said through gritted teeth as his frustration grew. "She must have been there. There must have been something you missed."

"The only thing that I found unusual was a large pile of ash near the front door," Bellatrix confessed.

"Ash?" Voldemort asked as a memory suddenly flooded back into his mind, and he closed his eyes and tried to establish a mental connection with Nagini as he had in the past.

"It was laid out in a four meter long strip in the center of the hallway near the front entrance," Bellatrix said as she watched her master's face.

Voldemort opened his eyes quickly as his hands clenched into fists and he spat, "Potter."

Harry knew even before he opened his eyes that the sounds around him were very different than they were when he closed them last. He could hear a distinct mechanical whirring sound coming from his right side whose purpose he couldn't readily identify. On his left, he could make out the sound of someone moving very near him while others conversed in whispered tones further away.

Harry opened his eyes slightly to find the room around him dimly lit and completely out of focus. He looked to his left and made out a blurred form standing beside him running a wand above the length of Harry's body.

"How do you feel, Mr. Potter?" the blur asked.

"Better than I expected to," Harry replied as he realized how dry and scratchy his throat was.

"I would imagine so," the blur said as he put his wand away. "You're bound to be a bit dehydrated. It's a side effect of the potion we had to give to you. I'll see if I can get something brought in for you to drink."

"Where exactly am I?" Harry asked.

"St. Mungo's, of course," the healer said as he handed Harry his glasses. "I'm Healer Snagprat. The Minister of Magic himself brought you here early this morning. You had a rather serious snake bite on your arm."

"I know," Harry said as he put his glasses on and spotted Fred, George and Kingsley watching him from the far side of the room. "I remember that much. I'm surprised you were able to cure me so fast."

"You were lucky," Snagprat said. "We've been working on a more effective antidote to the poison from that particular Snake. We had a patient here a couple of years ago that was bitten by the same snake. It took us much longer to cure him."

"All right there, Harry?" Fred asked as he walked closer with George and Kingsley.

"I think so," Harry said, "thanks to you all."

"Don't thank us, Harry," George said. "Kingsley and the Minister brought you here. We just did what you told us to in case of trouble."

Harry noticed George gesture to the other side of the bed, so he turned his head to see Mr. Weasley lying in a bed next to him with a tube extruding from his forearm. Harry followed the run of the tube and discovered that it ran into the side of a machine that looked like two large bellows attached end to end while metal disks turned slowly to open and close each bellows alternately. Another tube, Harry noticed, ran from the opposite side of the machine into his own arm.

"Morning, Harry," Arthur said as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Morning," Harry replied with a quizzical look on his face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Fred and George came and pulled me out of bed," Arthur said. "They wouldn't tell me what was wrong until we were out of the room with Molly still sleeping soundly. They told me you were in trouble, so I came right away."

"It's a good thing that he did," Snagprat pointed out. "Being the only other person we know of who was bitten by that snake and survived, he has developed antibodies in his blood that attack the poison and destroy it. Your recovery wouldn't have been nearly as rapid without his assistance."

"I guess I owe you for this one," Harry said with a grin. "Thanks."

"I have selfish reasons for doing it, Harry," Arthur said with a grin of his own. "Neither of us will ever hear the end of it if Molly finds out you've been injured during one of your crazy stunts. Not to mention what Ginny's reaction would be. I need you to recover as soon as possible."

"I'm supposed to meet Ginny and the others in the joke shop in Diagon Alley this morning," Harry said with a touch of panic in his voice.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Snagprat said. "We'll continue the transfusion for another few minutes. Then we'll see about getting you hydrated. After that, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to leave."

"The Minister of Magic would like for you to stop by his office before you go anywhere else, Harry," Kingsley said. "He just wants you to understand that no one is to know you had anything to do with any of this, and St. Mungo's isn't to keep any record of your stay here."

"Why does he need to talk to me about it?" Harry asked. "I'm the one who told him that was the way I wanted it in the first place."

"I think he just wants to make sure you don't change your mind," Kingsley said. "You should know that the Daily Prophet has already printed the story of what happened in this mornings addition. Any contradiction to what that article says would be, shall we say, embarrassing."

"Fine," Harry said in resignation. "I'll go see the Minister first."

Less than an hour later, Harry walked out of his hospital room. Mr. Weasley had already left for the burrow, where Molly and the kids would soon be waking if they hadn't done so already. Fred and George left to ready their shop for what promised to be a very busy day. Harry knew the way to the lobby by heart, but turned away from that destination in favor of a slight detour in his plans.

Harry rounded the corner and came into view of the two aurors who stiffened slightly before realizing who he was and relaxed once again. Harry pushed at the door between the aurors and was pleased to see Tonks sitting up on the side of her bed. A glance at the other side of the room revealed that Lupin was packing up all of the cards and gifts that Tonks had received during her stay.

"I didn't expect to see you here today, Harry," Tonks said, her hair the same bubble gum pink it had been for most of the time Harry had known her.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to see you," Harry said. "It looks as though I was just in time. Are they letting you go home?"

"Well, I can't stay away from work forever," Tonks said with a knowing smile. "I imagine I'll find myself behind a desk for a while."

"How have you been, Harry?" Lupin asked. "I haven't had a chance to see you since we met at your house."

"I've been keeping busy," Harry said. "Any news on your end?"

"None yet," Lupin said knowing exactly what Harry was referring to, "but there may be some soon."

"I can go with you to the Ministry, Tonks," Harry said bringing Tonks back into the conversation before she started asking questions. "The Minister wants to see me this morning."

"Thanks, Harry," Tonks replied with a smile, "but I'm not going to work today. I'm going to spend a day at home, and then I'll report to work tomorrow."

"I'll see that she gets home, Harry," Lupin said as he walked over with her packed gifts.

Harry walked to the front lobby with Tonks, still a bit unsteady while walking, leaning on his arm for extra balance. After saying their goodbye, Harry watched as Tonks disapparated along with Lupin and their two auror bodyguards. Harry took a deep breath and imagined himself in the lobby of the Ministry, and a moment later he looked around at the early arrivals settling into their daily routines at the Ministry.

Percy came to the lobby to escort Harry up to the Minister's office. After the initial formal greeting, Percy made the entire trip up on the elevator in silence as he avoided meeting Harry's eye. Harry got the distinct feeling that Percy had been instructed not to say anything if he couldn't say anything nice. Then again, maybe he was still smarting from the wand tip to the chest he had received on Harry's first trip to see the Minister.

"I'll take him in, Mr. Weasley," Kingsley said as they stepped off the elevator. "The minister is expecting Harry. You can retrieve our other guest."

Harry could tell that Percy was indignant about being ordered about by Kingsley, but he could also see that Percy had the good sense not to make an issue of it.

"I told the Minister that you were coming this morning, Harry," Kingsley said after Percy had gone. "He's cleared his schedule until after he meets with you. I would consider that a substantial sign of respect if I were you. There are very few that any Minister would do such a thing for. Remember that just in case you decide to lose your temper in there. He may not tell you outright, but I think he's begun to believe in you like the rest of us already do."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Harry said with a slight blush. "That means a lot coming from you. You're one of the best aurors I've ever met, and I'm glad to have you on our side."

Kingsley gave a slight blush of his own before saying, "We shouldn't keep the Minister waiting much longer. As you can imagine, after last night, everyone wants to speak to him to find out exactly how we managed to get Ollivander and Fortescue out so easily."

"I'm kind of in a hurry myself this morning," Harry said as they walked to the door of the Minister's office. "I have several people waiting to meet with me that must never know exactly what happened last night."

"Good morning, Harry," Scrimgeour said as he rose from his desk and came around to greet Harry. "How are you feeling? You gave all of us quite a scare."

"I feel as good as new," Harry commented as he shook hands with Scrimgeour.

"Great," Scrimgeour said with the widest grin Harry had ever seen him with. Harry suspected that he was glad "The Chosen One" hadn't been killed on his watch.

"If you've called me here to remind me about our agreement," Harry said as Scrimgeour motioned for him to sit, "I assure you that I have no desire to have my name attached to any more news stories than necessary."

"Actually, Harry," Scrimgeour said, "I brought you here to give you a gift. It occurs to me that you have been helping the Ministry all summer long, though some of us have admittedly been slow to realize it. Our little mission last night brought that issue into clear focus. You've been helping us capture death eaters, and in turn we have never given you anything in return. I've brought you here this morning to remedy that situation."

There was a knock on the door and Percy stuck his head inside and asked, "Shall I bring him in now, Minister?"

"Please do, Mr. Weasley," Scrimgeour responded as he rose from his chair once again, and Harry stood to see who the new arrival could be.

Percy walked through the door followed by a gangly pimple covered young man who looked at Harry in surprise and said, "Well hiya, Harry. I didn't think I'd see you here."

"It's good to see you again, Stan," Harry said as he walked over and shook his hand. "How have you been holding up?"

"Azkaban ain't nearly as bad as I figured," Stan said with obvious relief. "Course the dementors not be'in there makes it loads better. I could do without those death eaters though. They make an awful racket sometimes."

Scrimgeour stepped forward to address Stan and said, "Mr. Shunpike, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I would like to extend my most sincere apology for your imprisonment. We have now determined that your arrest was an error of circumstantial evidence. In short, you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Ministry will of course pay restitution for the time you have been imprisoned and unable to work."

"You mean I'm free?" Stan asked as happiness washed over his smiling face.

"Indeed," Scrimgeour confirmed. "You should know that Mr. Potter has been one of your strongest supporters since your arrest. He has taken the opportunity on several occasions to petition your release. Therefore, I believe it to be only fitting that he be the one to escort you to your freedom."

"I knew you was a good egg, Harry," Stan said as he shook Harry's hand. "Knew it the first time I met ya. I'd be proud to walk out with ya."

As it turned out, neither Harry nor Stan was anxious for any attention from the press that was camped out in the lobby of the Ministry waiting to speak with Scrimgeour. With that in mind, Harry and Stan got in the elevator with Scrimgeour, but were absent by the time the elevator doors opened onto the lobby.

"Wow, Harry," Stan said as he and Harry appeared in an alley several blocks from the Ministry. "If everyone learns to apparate that easily, it'll put the Knight Bus out of service within a year."

"I doubt that," Harry chuckled. "After all, what would people do without that special Knight Bus ambiance?"

"I guess you're right," Stan said with a smile. "It is unique."

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Harry asked. "I'm heading to Diagon Alley to meet a few friends. Did you want to come along?"

"That's a right nice offer that is," Stan said. "I'll have to pass on that though. I got some friends of my own I'm anxious to see again."

"Would you like me to take you somewhere?" Harry asked as they walked out of the alley and emerged onto a nearly deserted street.

"I'll be just fine," Stan said as he stuck out his thumb. "The trip won't be as smooth, but after all that time sitting around in Azkaban, I'm lookin' forward to a little movement."

Just then, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt in front of them, and the door opened to admit Stan as he said, "Thanks for stickin' with me, Harry. Any time you need me you know where to find me."

Harry watched as the Knight Bus sped away even before the door had a chance to close all the way. Stan was back where he wanted to be. A look at his watch told Harry that there was somewhere he needed to be as well.

Harry appeared on the front doorstep of Fred and George's shop only to have to immediately step aside and allow two girls Harry faintly recognized to pass out the door. Harry took a moment to look down Diagon Alley, and he smiled to himself as he saw that it was as busy as it had ever been. He was pleased to see that a fair amount of the traffic seemed to be centered around the ice cream shop. Mr. Fortescue certainly hadn't wasted any time reopening for business.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day," Fred asked as he held the door open for Harry, "or are you going to come inside?"

"Go on into the back room and wait for us," George said as Harry walked inside.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Fred said seriously.

Harry didn't know what Fred and George were making such a fuss over, but he knew them well enough to know when to trust them and when not to. He walked straight to the back storage room and waited as he examined the odd assortment of new gadgets the twins had stocked there.

"You are in big trouble, Harry," George said as he ducked into the room followed by his brother.

"You have to think of a cover story," Fred said, "and it had better be a good one."

"Hey, slow down," Harry protested. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Ginny," Fred said with wide eyes.

"And Hermione," George added.

"They were both in here this morning looking for you and mad enough to spit fire," Fred explained.

"Hermione read that article in the Prophet this morning," George said. "Ginny went to your house to find you and they put two and two together when you weren't there."

"Well I have to say that I'm surprised at you two," Harry said with a slight grin. "I would have thought that you could have come up with a cover story better than anyone else. You must be losing your touch."

"I wouldn't think that if I were you, Harry," Fred said standing a bit taller. "We didn't supply a cover story for you because it would implicate us as well."

"Besides, things would have really gotten sticky if we had told them something only to have them find you before we could tell you what we had said," George pointed out.

"Relax," Harry said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I don't need you to cover for me. I'll just tell them the truth."

"Did that snake bite go to your brain?" George asked, as they both looked at Harry as if he had finally gone nutters.

"I went to the hospital this morning to visit Tonks," Harry said as he held up a hand to stop the coming protest. "She was released this morning. I walked to the lobby with her and Professor Lupin. They can verify that easily enough. Then I went to the Ministry to meet with Scrimgeour. He released Stan Shunpike. If they need to verify that all they have to do is stick out their thumb. The only thing they might find suspicious is catching the three of us plotting here in the back room."

The brothers stood in stunned silence for a moment before Fred looked at his brother and said, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Well, I was only worried because you were making such a fuss over the whole thing," George said defensively.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Harry said as he stepped between the two. "I don't suppose you could tell me exactly where Ginny might be right now."

"I would guess that she's the same place most people are," Fred said with a grin. "Old Fortescue is so happy to be back that he's giving ice cream away for free today."

Harry left the joke shop and walked slowly down the street toward the ice cream parlor, and he could see that there was indeed a large crowd gathered outside waiting on their free treat. Harry closed on the outer margins of the crowd that was waiting, trying to decide whether to join the crowd or just wait on Ginny to come out.

Harry took the chance while he decided on his course of action to look around at the other shops in Diagon Alley he had become so familiar with over the summer. He was pleased to see that the shops all looked as busy as they had ever been. He was also pleased to see a tall red headed boy walk by the window in Flourish and Blotts. He should have realized that Hermione wouldn't have the patience to stand in line at the ice cream parlor for so long while the bookstore was within her field of vision. Of course, Ron would have been obligated to go with her, so Ginny was probably there with them as well.

"Morning, Ron," Harry said as he stepped through the door of the book shop and Ron turned to see him. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Harry," Ron said as he motioned Harry toward a corner of the shop, "where have you been? Tell me you didn't have anything to do with it."

"With what?" Harry asked trying to seem confused by the question. "I just had a few things I had to do this morning and they took longer than I expected."

"There you are!" Ginny seethed as she and Hermione made their way toward Harry with anger plainly evident on their faces.

"Hi, Gin," Harry said.

"Don't you 'hi, Gin' me, Harry James Potter," Ginny said taking on a presence very much like that of her mother.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked sternly.

"I was just telling Ron that I had a few things to do this morning," Harry said. "It took longer than expected."

"I'll bet it did," Ginny accused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"You tell me," Ginny said. "Go on. Tell me where you were. I went over to your house to look for you this morning. You weren't there."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't know you were coming by. I was probably at St. Mungo's at the time."

"And why exactly were you there?" Hermione asked.

"Because they released Tonks this morning," Harry explained. "I helped Professor Lupin walk her out to the lobby. I would have been here on time, but Scrimgeour had sent me an owl asking me to come by the ministry this morning for a meeting."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Is there some reason why I'm being interrogated this morning about where I've been?" Harry asked.

"Do you notice anything different about Diagon Alley this morning, Harry?" Ginny asked watching Harry's reaction closely.

"Well it would have been hard to miss the crowd around the Ice Cream Parlor," Harry said. "Did someone buy the place and reopen it?"

"Fortescue is back, Harry," Ron said. "Ollivander is over at his shop too."

"Well that's great," Harry said with a wide smile.

"Why did Scrimgeour want to see you, Harry?" Hermione asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"He released Stan Shunpike this morning," Harry said. "I've been after him all summer to do it, so he thought I should be there when it happened."

"The Prophet says that he personally led a small team to rescue Fortescue and Ollivander," Ginny said. "He didn't mention anything about that to you while you were there?"

"No," Harry responded.

"I was there when you got the information about where they were being held, Harry," Ginny accused. "Do you expect me to believe that you didn't have anything to do with getting them back?"

"Well, I did pass that information on to Scrimgeour," Harry said. "If he used that information in the rescue then I guess that you could say I played a small part in it."

"You see," Ron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I told you two you were making a big fuss over nothing. This is one of the last days we have of freedom before we go back to Hogwarts. I hope you two aren't going to ruin the day for Harry and me with your overly suspicious imaginations."

"I guess I can't really blame them though, Ron," Harry said. "It was hard enough when I was just 'the famous Harry Potter'. If I have to carry the 'Chosen One' title I have to expect that everyone will think I'm up to something all the time."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said as she softened out of guilt. "We just thought…"

"We were just worried about you, Harry," Ginny said as she stepped closer to Harry and touched his arm. "It's just part of my nature to worry about the people I care about."

"I can understand that," Harry responded as he looked deeply into Ginny's eyes. "I feel the same way myself."

"Well now that you've established that," Ron began as he sensed he was about to witness a very mushy moment, "can we get out of here and make our way over to Madam Malkin's. I have to get new robes this year. I've grown out of all of the others."

"Good idea, Ron," Harry agreed. "I've grown out of mine as well."

Harry and Ginny walked through the door of Madam Malkin's followed by Ron and Hermione. The thing that struck them right away was that there was no one in the front to greet them. They only waited for a few seconds before Madam Malkin herself walked out from the back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Malkin said seeming a bit rushed. "There are several customers already ahead of you."

"That's fine," Harry said. "Considering how things were here at the beginning of the summer, I don't mind having to wait for a while because you're busy."

"Thanks to all of you, that is," Malkin said as she looked at the four of them. "I'll see to it that you all leave here today with a fine set of robes for school."

"Oh, only Harry and Ron are getting robes today," Hermione pointed out.

"On the contrary, Miss Grainger," Malkin said. "I plan for all of you to get new robes with my compliments. It is, after all, the least I can do for what you've done to keep my shop open. I have space enough in the back for two of you right now."

"Ron, go ahead with Hermione," Harry said. "Ginny and I will wait out here for our turn."

Ron and Hermione began to walk into the fitting area as Malkin pointed them into it and then she said, "I should be able to get you in very soon Mr. Potter. There are a couple of others whose fittings are nearly complete."

"Take your time," Harry said. "We aren't in a hurry."

Ron stepped up onto an empty fitting platform next to Hermione's, and the magical fitting tape flew into a blur of motion as it began measuring him from every conceivable angle. A moment later, Ron looked up and surveyed the room around him. Five other people were being fitted at various places around the room, but Ron's attention instantly fixed on a familiar face connected to a tall weedy body.

"Ron," Hermione admonished in a whisper. "It isn't polite to stare."

"How did he get in here?" Ron whispered back while not breaking his stare.

"Through the door I would assume," Hermione said. "Now, stop staring. He's going to notice."

"His kind doesn't belong here," Ron said as the boy made eye contact briefly before looking away.

"He has as much right here as the rest of us," Hermione said wishing she could reach out and shake some sense into Ron. "It looks as though he's going back to Hogwarts. If he needs new robes then he might as well get them here."

"I would think he'd be ashamed to show his face around here," Ron whispered. "He is a Slytherin, and the son of a death eater."

"And I'm a mud-blood," Hermione said.

"Hermione, what…" Ron asked as he looked at her in surprise and looked away from the boy at last.

"You get so upset every time someone who doesn't know me calls me that," Hermione said accusingly. "Then you turn around and act the same way and make the same assumptions about someone else. Honestly Ron, I thought you were better than that. I guess you still have a bit of growing to do."

Ron just gaped at her in stunned silence for several seconds before he heard Madam Malkin say, "All done dear. You can come back in about an hour and your new robes will be done."

Ron looked back around to see the boy step down from the platform and begin walking toward the exit. It was a path that would take him very close to where Ron and Hermione were being fitted. Ron tensed as he prepared for the trouble he just knew would come.

The boy walked with his head tilted slightly down, but stopped in front of Hermione as he looked up and said, "Thanks, Grainger."

"You are quite welcome, Theodore," Hermione replied. "See you back at Hogwarts."

Theodore gave a nod as he walked out of the fitting room. When he walked out into the front of the shop, he stopped again when he caught sight of who else was in the shop.

"Hi," Harry finally said as he noticed Nott staring in his direction. "Heading back to Hogwarts this year?"

"Is there some reason why I shouldn't, Potter?" Nott asked as he narrowed his eyes, prepared for Harry to have the same attitude as Ron had.

"Not at all," Harry replied. "I just wasn't sure how many of your Slytherin house mates would be doing the same. Things being the way they are, I'm not really sure how many people from the other houses will be back."

"I wouldn't know," Nott said flatly. "I haven't spoken with any other students all summer."

"Did you go away on holiday?" Ginny asked.

"I was visiting my dad in Azkaban," Nott replied. "I wouldn't consider that a holiday."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Then you're a better person than your brother in there," Nott said with a nod toward the fitting room.

"I don't doubt it," Ginny said with a grin. "Still, he isn't so bad once you get used to him."

"I don't plan on getting used to him, so I'll just keep thinking of him as the git he is," Nott said without any hint of humor.

"Well I can't disagree with you on that one," Ginny said as her grin widened.

"If you'll excuse me," Nott said as he started for the door, not wishing to get pulled into a lengthy conversation, "I have shopping to get done."

"For what it's worth," Harry said as Nott opened the door to leave, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Why should you be, Potter?" Nott asked as anger threatened to seep out before he was able to contain it.

"I never even knew my dad," Harry said. "That was hard enough on me. I can't imagine what it must be like to be separated from a parent you've known all your life."

Nott studied Harry for several seconds. Just when he had been expecting a snide remark about his father, Harry had actually made an attempt to relate to what he was going through. He considered his response carefully for some time, but eventually decided upon an honest one.

"And for what it's worth, Potter," Nott said, "I'm sorry you never knew your parents."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Nott then turned and walked out of the door without another word as Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Wow! Who would have thought we could have had a conversation like that with Theodore Nott? He doesn't have conversations that long with anyone."

"I've always been curious about him," Harry said with a grin. "He stays to himself most of the time. He doesn't even really associate with the other Slytherin very much. I've always suspected he was just laying low, and trying to go as unnoticed as possible."

"Well there won't be much chance of that happening if he keeps having occasional chats with 'The Chosen One'", Ginny said.

"Oh, please," Harry said as he held up a hand, "no more 'Chosen One' talk today. Let me have one day without thinking about that."

Half an hour later, Harry and his friends left the shop to do the rest of their shopping. By the time they picked up their new robes after lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, they were all already heavily laden with new school supplies. With only their new supplies for potions yet to be purchased, they decided to drop off what they had already acquired at the joke shop to let Fred and George store it while they joined the excitement of everyone else in Diagon Alley for the ice cream.

"Diagon Alley just wasn't the same without this," Ron said as he prepared for another lick of his triple scoop cinnamon pecan ice cream cone.

"I can't believe you're having a second one of those," Hermione said. "We did just finish lunch a short time ago."

"You said yourself recently that I had a bit of growing to do," Ron replied with a wink at Harry and Ginny.

"Somehow, I doubt that was what she was referring to," Ginny said with a grin.

"Maybe not, but I am looking forward to the opening feast at Hogwarts," Ron said as he licked the ice cream. "I wonder if it will change any since McGonagal is the one calling it to the table."

"I doubt it is the headmaster who chooses the menu for the feast, Ron," Hermione said. "You know as well as I do that something like that is left to the house elves in the kitchens to tend to."

"You aren't getting back on that cause again are you?" Ron asked. "This was really turning out to be a great day. Don't ruin it by lecturing all of us about elf  
rights again."

"Don't worry," Hermione said stiffly, "I resigned myself long ago to the fact that the majority of them don't want to be free."

"If you two don't stop quibbling," Harry said with a grin, "I'm going to make you kiss and make up."

"As if that would be a punishment," Ron chuckled. "I'll take that anytime."

"Not today lover boy," Hermione said as she continued to fume inwardly.

"Hey, Potter," came a voice from behind them.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all turned around to see something that they knew could potentially ruin their day. Walking toward them was a group of seven Slytherin they recognized from Hogwarts. Even without their school robes, they were easily identifiable by their manner.

"Pritchard, isn't it?" Harry asked as he addressed the boy in the lead of the group.

"That's right, Potter," Pritchard replied with anger evident in his voice.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked wondering if he would have to make a grab for his wand in the near future.

"Well you haven't done anything for us yet," Pritchard said.

"Do you have a point to make," Ron began, "or are you just bothering Harry for fun?"

"Stay out of this, Weasley,' Pritchard replied. "I didn't ask for your input."

"You did ask for mine though," Harry said as he took a step forward to place himself between Pritchard and Ron.

"I just wanted to ask you why it is that none of us have gotten that shield charm of yours on our houses yet," Pritchard said with an accusatory tone. "We don't have it, and none of the other Slytherin students we've talked to have it either."

"That's because I didn't put it on any Slytherin houses," Harry said calmly. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really know if any of you would want it."

"We all know what everyone says about us," Pritchard said. "Most of the witches and wizards who ever went bad came from Slytherin. What you've neglected to realize is that not every Slytherin does go bad. We all probably have more to fear from You Know Who than the rest of you. Who do you think the death eaters visit looking for new recruits? They certainly aren't going straight to the Hufflepuff students, but I'm willing to bet that all of their houses are protected."

"I guess I never looked at it that way," Harry admitted.

"I guess not," Pritchard said.

"Of course I did consider putting it on all of your houses whether you wanted it or not," Harry said. "I decided it was too much of a risk to take. The death eaters were already watching for anyone out putting the shield up. As you said yourself, it was the Slytherin houses being visited by death eaters. There was too much of a chance that we would run into one of them accidentally."

"So you were just going to leave us unprotected?" a Slytherin girl asked. "I thought bravery was supposed to be a Gryffindor attribute."

"It is," Harry confirmed. "But bravery will get you into trouble every time without a bit of caution. I had planned to wait until we got back to Hogwarts before I offered the shield to any Slytherin students. I guess I won't be able to wait that long."

"What do you mean?" Pritchard asked.

"Just write down your names for me and the names of any other Slytherin that you know of who want the shield on their house," Harry instructed. "I'll see to it personally that all of you have it before tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Pritchard asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Harry responded.

"Its just that we all came over here thinking that we would have to hex you for not putting it on our houses because you hate Slytherin," Pritchard admitted.

"I can understand why you might think that," Harry said. "I thought I hated all of you for years. All of that is going to have to change though. I need all of the friends I can get these days."


	18. Hogwarts

18  
Hogwarts

The next morning, Harry walked down the stairs of his house as he attempted to shake away the feeling of not having gotten enough sleep. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the mirror in the entry began to whistle.

"My goodness, Harry dear," Molly said as Harry opened the door and she took a look at him. "Didn't you think to get plenty of rest last night? You have to catch the train back to Hogwarts this morning."

"I remember," Harry said as he closed the door behind them. "It was just a late night last night. There was some D.A. business that needed tending to."

"I might have guessed," Molly said with a lightly accusing tone. "I suppose Ron, Ginny and Hermione are still here. They said they likely wouldn't make it back to the burrow last night."

"They're still asleep upstairs," Harry said.

"Well, I had better go and wake them then," Molly said as she made for the stairs. "We brought all of their things with us, so we can leave straight from here for the station."

"You wake the kids, Molly," Arthur said as he stood with Harry. "I need to have a little talk with Harry."

Harry motioned Mr. Weasley into his sitting room as he asked, "What is it you need to talk to me about, Mr. Weasley?"

"Fred and George didn't tell me exactly what had happened when they summoned me to St. Mungo's, Harry," Arthur said as Harry braced himself for the usual adult reaction to his activities. "It didn't take long for me to piece two and two together after I read that article in The Daily Prophet. I understand that you feel like you have to take unusual risks that could get you killed. For all I know, maybe all of the things you do are necessary. That isn't something I have any right to judge for you."

"Then you've taken a different path from the other adults I know," Harry commented. "None of the rest of them seem to have a problem judging."

"We're all just worried about you, Harry," Arthur confessed. "It is a natural instinct for adults to want to protect children. That's why I wanted to speak with you. I don't know if you have any dangerous activities planned after you return to Hogwarts, but I do have the right to council you against them if you plan to continue dating my daughter. My only daughter, Harry. I don't know if you can understand exactly what that means to a father. I have to know that you will protect her from anything dangerous you may do."

"There was a reason why I didn't involve Ginny in the mission that night, Mr. Weasley," Harry said gently. "I may not know what your worries are as a father, but rest assured that my feelings for Ginny would never allow me to put her in harms way. I've already tried shutting her out of my life once, and I won't ever try to do that again. Every day I'm with her I become more certain that I would like to marry her one day."

"I think I can tell you that nothing would make her or her parents happier," Arthur said with a smile.

"The only thing that I worry about is that I won't live long enough to ask her," Harry said, causing the smile to fade from Arthur's face. "I'm not under any illusions, Mr. Weasley. I know that my battle with Voldemort is nearing. I can't avoid it forever. In fact, my recent activities have probably made Voldemort more determined to kill me. When that time comes, he may kill me, and I may kill him. I won't know until it happens. Until then, I'm going to live my life as happily as I can, and I don't know any way to do that without including Ginny. I will protect her, Mr. Weasley. I'll protect her in every way that I can for as long as I'm able."

"Thank you, Harry," Arthur said with a new respect for the man Harry was becoming.

When Harry and the others arrived at the train station, it was plainly obvious to them all that the ministry wasn't taking any chances with security. Harry had to smile to himself about the way that most wizards tried so hard to blend into muggle society and completely failed to do so. Such was the case with the aurors Harry spotted standing in strategic locations from the entrance all the way to Platform 9 ¾. Harry had to admit that it would be a prime target for the death eaters to try to hit. They could attack students and their families and cause panic in the muggles that filled the station. The deterrent was apparently enough though, as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station without incident.

"There are more people on the train than I thought there would be," Neville said. "I was afraid we would be the only ones going back to school."

"I'm willing to bet it would be a different story if we hadn't put that shield on their houses," Ron said as he started to open another chocolate frog.

"Of course, if we hadn't, then they would be safer at Hogwarts anyway," Hermione pointed out.

"The train station was safer than it has ever been today," Neville said. "I've never seen so many aurors in one place before."

"Dad said the Ministry wasn't taking any chances," Ron said as he tossed the card from the chocolate frog pack into a small pile of trash that had accumulated between he and Hermione. "He said they even pulled some of the aurors away from guarding Azkaban to guard the station today."

"Well, I hope they've gotten back to Azkaban by now," Neville said. "I would hate to find out that the death eaters tried to break into the prison while the aurors were guarding the train station."

"Oh, they haven't finished with their guard duty yet," Luna said as she turned away from the window in her usual dreamy state. "They've been flying on brooms high in the sky watching the train since we left the station."

Ron leaned across Luna to look out the window, but he couldn't see anything but the clouds in the sky as he said, "I don't see any aurors on brooms."

"Of course not," Luna said smoothly. "They stay hidden in the clouds so no one will detect them."

"Right," Ron said with a wink at Neville as he passed it of as yet another of Luna's flights of fancy. "What about you, Harry? Have you seen any aurors in the sky since we left the station?"

They all looked at Harry sitting by the window, but not paying any attention to them at all, or giving any indication that he had even heard Ron. Instead, Harry sat holding Ginny's hand, noticing how delicately soft her skin was as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. His eyes were held captive by the way the light coming through the window was playing across Ginny's hair. His senses were enchanted by the light sweet smell of Ginny's perfume.

"Harry, did you…" Ron began to ask.

"I don't think this is a good time to bother Harry, Ron," Hermione said as she touched his arm gently. "He's given so much of himself over the summer to help other people. Let him have this time to himself. Even you must be able to see that he and Ginny are mentally a thousand kilometers away right now."

What Hermione theorized was proven true as Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and spoke only to one another in hushed voices for the next half-hour, taking not the slightest notice of anything else around them. It was Hermione who had to brave breaking in on their affections.

"Ginny," Hermione said as she reached across and took a gentle grasp of Ginny's arm, drawing her attention away from Harry. "It's time to put your robes on. We'll be there soon."

"What, already?" Ginny said in surprise as Harry shared her reaction.

"Well, they do say that time flies when you're having fun," Ron said with a grin.

Sure enough, not long after they finished donning their robes, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. A quick look around as they stepped off of the train was enough to tell them that their guards from the station in London were indeed still on the job. Each of them stood on the periphery of the station with eyes scanning high and low for trouble as they held onto their brooms in one hand and their wands in the other.

It wasn't until all of the students had entered the Hogwarts gates that Harry turned around to see a hundred brooms rise into the air carrying the aurors back toward London. It was when he turned around to walk into the castle that Harry's scar began to prickle with a dull pain Harry had not felt in some time. It wasn't the kind of pain that would indicate Voldemort being near, but he sensed it was a result of Voldemort feeling very happy about something. So happy, in fact, that he had apparently let his occlumency he had been practicing against Harry slip momentarily. Harry didn't know what it might be that would cause such happiness for Voldemort, but he knew well enough to know that it likely wasn't good news for the rest of the wizarding world.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked with sudden concern as he noticed Harry rub his scar. "Is something wrong?"

"Voldemort is happy about something," Harry said shocking most of those walking around him.

"I thought Voldemort was practicing occlumency against you to keep you from feeling things like that," Hermione said with concern.

"I only got a few seconds of it," Harry said. "I think his control slipped during that time."

"Or he could have let you feel it on purpose," Ginny said as she stopped Harry and turned him to face her. "You need to tell someone about this right away."

"After the sorting ceremony I'll tell Dumble…" Harry stopped with a renewed sadness as he realized his mistake.

"You can talk to Professor McGonagal, Harry," Hermione said. "Dumbledore trusted her. You can too."

"Dumbledore trusted Snape," Harry pointed out. "I'll talk to her though. I owe her that much anyway."

Once all of the upperclassmen were assembled in the Great Hall, it was plainly obvious that the threat of the death eaters had taken a toll on the number of returning students even though their homes were protected. Still, it filled Harry with sorrow and pity at the number of Slytherin that chose to return. The Gryffindor table was nearly at its regular presorting capacity, while both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables had lost just short of a quarter of their numbers. Even that though made the Slytherin table look sparse at best, with just over one quarter of their usual number spread in small groups leaving sizable gaps between them.

"I wouldn't hold out much of a chance for Slytherin to field a quidditch team this year," Ron said sounding disappointed. "I knew some wouldn't come back, but I thought there would be more than that."

"Maybe I should have put shields on all of their houses anyway," Harry said feeling guilty. "Maybe it would have made a difference."

"You said yourself it would have been too dangerous," Ginny said trying to console him. "That hasn't really changed."

"I could have used the map to do it," Harry said. "We used it when we put the shield on all of the other houses. I could have made sure there weren't any death eaters nearby."

"But you had no way of knowing how many people would have been inside those houses that might have turned informant for the death eaters," Hermione pointed out. "Besides, you didn't do it alone. We were all there with you. If you have to feel guilty, then we have to share in that guilt. None of us questioned your decision not to protect their houses."

"At least we were able to put the shield on twelve of their houses before we came back here," Ron said. "Besides, maybe they'll pick up a few new students after the sorting."

"Speaking of the sorting," Neville said as he looked at the teachers' table, "who is going to lead the First Years in for the sorting? McGonagal usually does it, but she's sitting in the headmaster's chair."

"There is only one empty chair at the table," Hermione said. "It must be a new teacher. I see all of the usual ones already in place."

It was then that the doors to the Great Hall were opened, and Harry and his friends stared in surprise at the person leading the first years up the center isle. A young witch with only a slight limp strolled up the isle in flowing deep plum colored robes that looked as if Professor Lockhart might have left them behind. Her hat, in a matching color, could not fully disguise the bubble gum pink hair poking out from underneath it. As she passed Harry, Tonks turned to look at him with a smile and a wink.

"Did you know she was going to be here, Harry?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"No," Harry replied. "I guess this is what she meant when she said she was going to be sitting behind a desk for a while. That's what she told me the day she was released from the hospital. She knew she would be here, and she never told me."

"I wonder what she'll be teaching," Neville asked.

"Transfiguration I would think," Hermione commented softly.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I never thought McGonagal would give up teaching just because she was the Headmistress."

"I wish her luck if she is teaching Transfiguration," Neville said. "If I had to start teaching that class with Professor McGonagal still here to look over my shoulder, I'd be a nervous wreck inside of a week."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with having extra protection here within the castle," Ron said as the wheels in his head were turning. "I mean, the ministry went to great lengths to protect us on the train ride here. Maybe they stationed her here to add an auror presence here at Hogwarts. They wouldn't have realized that Tonks was an Order member as well. McGonagal could have accepted her so that she would have Tonks and Lupin here just in case something happened."

"That may be part of it," Hermione said, "but Professor McGonagal never would have accepted anyone to teach Transfiguration if she wasn't sure they were qualified."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt if she was," Harry commented. "She made it into the auror training program, and you don't do that unless you have top marks in several different areas. She said herself once that she would have been a prefect when she was a student here if she wasn't so mischievous. I'm willing to bet she aced her newt in Transfiguration."

"That may be," Neville said with a grin, "but I still don't envy her this year."

The sorting, now led by Tonks, proceeded normally for everyone except the Slytherin. While the other houses got their fair share of the reduced number of first years, Slytherin only gained three new students to add to their ranks. If it wasn't before, disappointment was plainly etched on all of their faces after the sorting had ended. Harry had to wonder if any of them would change their minds about staying the entire year with so few housemates to stand with them.

Professor McGonagal stood after the sorting ceremony had ended to say, "Please allow me to welcome you all, returning students, and new, to a new year here at Hogwarts. Rest assured that steps have been taken to prevent terrible situations like the one that happened last year with the death of our Headmaster. You will be safe here on the castle grounds, but I can not stress enough that none of you may venture into the forbidden forest without risking serious injury at best. Likewise, trips to Hogsmeade will be more strictly supervised than in the past. On a happier note, I am proud to introduce all of you to the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin has returned to us. Also, please welcome Professor Tonks, who will be filling the vacancy of the Professor for Transfiguration."

Applause rose up from all of the house tables for the new professors. A glance at the Slytherin table showed that they were clapping, but it was clear that their hearts weren't in it.

McGonagal waited until the applause had died down before she announced, "It is also my great sorrow to inform the Gryffindors that, since accepting the position of Headmistress here at Hogwarts, it has been necessary to excuse myself from the position as head of your house. My only consolation in leaving my treasured position is that it will be filled by someone whom I have every confidence will uphold its great long proud traditions. Gryffindors, your new head of house will be, Professor Remus Lupin."

Harry clapped and cheered as much as anyone else at the Gryffindor table, but a heavy thought entered the back of his mind. Lupin being the new head of the house meant that he was planning to stay at Hogwarts for more than one year. Harry knew that for him to do so, the curse that had been placed on the position after it was refused to Voldemort would have to be broken. Yet another weight landed in Harry's subconscious as his timetable for the battle with Voldemort was set firmly in place.

"…the feast begin," Harry suddenly heard McGonagal say just before the opening feast appeared on the house tables.

Harry sat thinking for a few seconds while the other students began to fill their plates with their favorite foods. Coming to the decision that it was a thing he needed to take care of as soon as possible, Harry stood up from the table.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked as he paused with a turkey leg just at the opening of his mouth.

"I'm going to tell McGonagal about my scar hurting," Harry said.

"Well that is certainly different," Hermione said after Harry had begun walking toward the teachers' table. "He's never been anxious to tell a teacher about his scar hurting before."

"I don't think he's ever been carrying as much guilt around inside himself before either," Ginny said as she watched Harry walk up to the head of the Great Hall. "You know how he still blames himself for every thing that happened to Sirius and Dumbledore. I think his guilt forces him to do things he might not do otherwise."

"It was hard enough to keep him out of trouble when he was just doing the things he would naturally do," Hermione commented. "I don't know if we'll be able to keep up with any new reasons he might have."

Professor McGonagal was alerted to Harry's approach by Lupin, and she looked toward Harry and asked, "Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "It may be nothing. Just before we entered the castle tonight my scar hurt again for a short time."

"Is it still hurting?" McGonagal asked with renewed concern as she sat up even straighter in her chair.

"No," Harry responded. "It went away almost as quickly as it came. Voldemort usually shuts his emotions off from me, but I think something made him slip. I think he was extremely happy about something."

"Anything he would be happy about is surely bad news for us," Tonks said from McGonagal's side.

"I would tend to agree," McGonagal said as she tried to suppress the ideas of what might make him that happy that sprang into her mind.

"I just thought you should know," Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said. "You can rest assured that we will look into this matter as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Harry said with a small smile as he turned to walk back to his seat.

Harry walked back toward the Gryffindor table, feeling good about being taken more seriously by the adults than earlier in his school career. A glance at the Slytherin table melted that feeling within him. Again, guilt set in about not doing all he could to assure their safety along with all of the other students. Perhaps if he had… On his way back to his seat, an idea formed, but he would need the help of everyone in Gryffindor to carry it out.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked as Harry sat back down.

"Fine," Harry responded still a bit distracted by his thoughts. "They'll look into it as soon as possible."

Hermione studied Harry's face and could tell that he had something on his mind he wasn't sharing as she asked, "What is it, Harry? You have that look on your face like you are developing another idea about something."

"Is it really always that obvious?" Harry asked.

"I hate to admit it, Harry, but she's right," Ron responded. "You do get a certain look when you formulate new plans."

"Well, I just had a crazy idea," Harry said.

"I can tell this one is going to be good," Ginny said with a grin. "What did you have in mind, Harry?"

"Well, for it to work we would have to have every last Gryffindor agree to it," Harry said as he surveyed the faces of all of the people around them who had begun listening to them. "Gryffindor is supposed to be a house known for its bravery. I want us to make a gesture that will confirm that."

"Go on, Harry," Seamus said as he leaned a bit closer. "We're listening."

Fifteen minutes later, a silence fell over the Gryffindor table as they watched for Harry to give them the signal. Harry stood up, followed immediately by the other Gryffindors, and an interested hush fell over the room as everyone took notice of what the Gryffindors were doing. Everyone who was standing picked up their plate and left the Gryffindor table empty of people. The first, second and third years dispersed themselves to fill all of the empty spaces at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The remaining fourth through seventh year students made their way toward the Slytherin table.

"Would you mind if my friends and I sat down with you?" Harry asked as he surveyed the curious faces of the Slytherin students.

"Do we have a choice, Potter?" Pritchard asked.

"Of course," Harry responded. "If you say no, then we'll just go back to our own table. I was hoping to talk to some of you to find out if there are any more Slytherin who need the shield charm placed on their houses."

Pritchard considered his options carefully before he said, "Then I guess you had better sit down. I have a few new names for you."

The teachers had watched in amazement as the Gryffindors abandoned the relative safety of their own house table to venture into the more uncharted territories of the other tables, and Lupin said, "If this kind of behavior keeps up, this may be one of Hogwarts finest years, Minerva."

"I hope so, Remus," McGonagal said with a proud smile that she just couldn't contain. "I truly hope so."


	19. Night of the Dark Lord

19  
Night of the Dark Lord

Tobias Winter had always been a talented wizard. It had been apparent from his early days as a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts that he was destined to accomplish great things. By the time graduation came around, he was well prepared for the auror training that followed. He had won high praise and distinction from his fellow aurors for his inventiveness and bravery during battles with death eaters early in the first rise of He Who Must Not Be Named. Once the dementors had abandoned their guardianship of Azkaban prison, his had been among the first names mentioned for those well suited for the dangerous task of taking over that responsibility.

His entire life swam quickly through Tobias' thoughts of its own accord as he blinked trough the blood that trickled from the deep cut just above his eye that obscured his vision. He tried to bring his wand up, but it was wrenched from his hand by a disarming spell just before his head was snapped backwards by a kick under the chin from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the auror on the ground before her and said, "Avada…"

"No," Voldemort said as he touched Bellatrix's arm. "He is the last of the auror guards left alive. I want to leave a witness to tell others of what has happened here tonight. Bind him. Torture him if it amuses you, but make sure that he lives to spread fear of my power."

Tobias spotted his wand lying near by, and forced his protesting body into motion as he lunged for it. Bellatrix was too quick to carry out her masters orders though as ropes wrapped around him and pinned his arms at his sides.

"Why do you still fight?" Voldemort asked as he stood over the fallen and bloodied auror. "If your entire compliment of auror guards and defensive spells could not stop me from taking this prison, then what hope do you possibly think you have alone?"

"I am an auror," Tobias said as he rolled over to look into the eyes of his worst fear. "I fight because I must."

Voldemort studied the eyes of the auror closely for several seconds before he smiled and said, "I can feel the fear in you. Make sure you tell your Minister of Magic what I have done here. Make sure he understands the fear your auror friends felt before they died. Soon, all will bow down to me in fear."

"Not all," Tobias said as he gave a small grin of his own.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked warningly.

"There is one who will never bow down to you," Tobias said. "Someday, it will be you who bows down at the feet of Harry Potter."

Immense rage erupted in Voldemort as he raised his wand and picked the auror off of the ground. He held him there motionless for several seconds before twisting Tobias suddenly as a sickening crack filled the inner courtyard and the limp broken body of the auror fell to the ground.

"I suppose this means we won't be leaving any witnesses," Bellatrix said before she could stop herself.

Voldemort, with his rage still coursing through him, turned to face Bellatrix and said, "Do not make the mistake of questioning my actions, Bellatrix. We are only here to free my death eaters. There are other prisoners left here who will remain to spread word of what we have done here."

"Of course, My Lord," Bellatrix said with a low bow. "I meant no disrespect. Forgive my ignorance."

"Go with the others to free my loyal subjects," Voldemort said as he turned away from her once again. "When you return, bring me one of the other prisoners so that I may show him the extent of our success here tonight."

"Right away, My Lord," Bellatrix said before she turned and walked across the small courtyard to the doorway leading to the prison cells.

Voldemort waited until he heard Bellatrix's footsteps fade into the distance and silence had fallen over the courtyard before he looked around in the dim light to assure that he was indeed alone. Seeing no one, he walked over to the small pool in the center of the courtyard and looked down into the black water it contained. Holding his hand over the water, he closed his fist until one of his fingernails punctured the skin of his palm slightly.

Voldemort watched as a drop of his blood dripped from his hand into the water. Almost instantly, the water stiffened as if it had been suddenly transformed into a large dark mirror. Voldemort smiled as he passed his hand over the pool and the mirror turned to water once again. It had cost him the sacrifice of a loyal death eater many years earlier, but Voldemort was pleased to see that death eater's mission had been completed just as the dementors had assured him it had. The magical concealment charms were still intact, and so then was his immortality.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Voldemort's attention away from the black pool to see Lucius Malfoy step into the open air of the courtyard of Azkaban. As soon as Lucius spotted Voldemort sitting by the pool he immediately ran forward and kneeled low at his master's feet.

"I never lost faith that you would come for us, My Lord," Lucius said as other fellow prisoners copied his actions as they walked into the courtyard.

"I would never abandon those who have shown me such loyalty, Lucius," Voldemort said. "I would have come for you sooner if I thought you would have to suffer as you would have if the dementors were still in charge of guarding this prison. As things were I would say you had things fairly easy."

"Not being free to serve you was torture enough, Master," Lucius said.

"I meant that the punishment you endured here was nothing compared to the punishment I would have brought down on you for your failure in your original mission to recover the prophecy," Voldemort explained as he tried to remain calm.

"Even that I would have endured gladly, My Lord," Lucius said.

"Enough," Voldemort said holding his hand up to stop any further comments. "I did not come here to free you so we could dwell in past events. From now on we will only look to what the future holds for us. Rise Lucius, and you Rookwood, Nott, Crabbe, Antonin, all of you. Stand now and prepare to return to the life you once knew. I have but one piece of business to attend to before we leave."

Bellatrix walked forward pushing a feeble looking old man to the ground at Voldemort's feet. The man took a moment to recover before looking up slowly into Voldemort's face. The man shrank back instantly.

"Of course, you realize who I am," Voldemort said relishing the fear in the old man's eyes as the man shook his head to confirm that he did indeed recognize him. "You have been selected for an important task. You will be my messenger. Hopefully you will do a better job than the last candidate."

Voldemort gestured toward the body of Tobias Winter lying motionless nearby, and the old man shuddered with the fear that he may be joining the auror soon.

"You will not move from this courtyard," Voldemort instructed. "In time a group of ministry officials will come here to investigate what has happened. You will relate to them what you have seen. You will report to them that on this night Lord Voldemort stood calmly in this courtyard as the master of Azkaban, and took back with ease what was stolen from him. The auror guards are all dead. Soon I will instruct my death eaters to seek out and destroy those aurors who were not here this evening to lay their lives at my feet. Remember well what you have been told. Make sure they understand what it means to stand against Lord Voldemort."

Without another word, Voldemort turned and wrapped his cloak tighter as he walked toward the front gates of Azkaban leading his following death eaters. It wasn't until they were through the gates, having been joined by the death eaters who had carried out the attack on Azkaban and staring at the rough North Sea in front of them that Voldemort picked up part of a whispered conversation from his death eaters behind him.

"… knew they were feeding us rubbish just trying to break our spirits," MacNair was whispering to Rookwood.

"Liar," Rookwood responded. "You were half believing it when Jugson and the others started showing up."

Voldemort turned and leveled a curious gaze at the two death eaters as everyone else stopped as well, and he asked, "What exactly was it that they were telling you to try to break your spirit?"

MacNair turned as white as a sheet as he tried to find his voice and finally said, "They were just trying to make us believe that things were not going well for the death eaters. They wanted us to believe that you yourself were on your way toward defeat."

Voldemort laughed amusedly as he asked, "And this worried you? How could they ever possibly defeat me?"

"Well…" MacNair said a bit shaken. "They kept saying that Harry Potter…"

"Aargh," Voldemort groaned loudly as he stepped quickly to MacNair and grabbed him up by the lapel of his shirt. "After all that I have done… after all the great demonstrations of my power… I killed an auror only minutes ago that dared to speak the name of Harry Potter against me. Must I now also hear that name spilled forth out of the mouths of my own servants? The very sound of the name is like a dagger in my ears I hear it so often lately!"

"I… I'm sorry, My Master," MacNair said with fear etched firmly onto his face.

"Allow me to kill him for you now that I am free, My Lord," Lucius said as he stepped forward. "Allow me to free you of him."

"No, Lucius," Voldemort said as he tossed MacNair backwards and the other death eaters parted to let him fall. "He will be mine to deal with when the time comes. Until then, I do not want to hear the name of Harry Potter spoken by any death eater. In fact, don't even think it. I'll know if you do."

"Master," Bellatrix said as she stepped forward slightly, "it is time for us to be going. More aurors could be arriving any time."

"You're right, Bellatrix," Voldemort said as he looked at the faces of the death eaters around him. "Take the death eaters we freed back to the house. Get them bathed and clothed. I will join you all later with further assignments."

"I thought we were all to go back together, Master," Bellatrix said with concern.

"That was the plan," Voldemort said with a withering look at MacNair still not daring to pick himself up. "In light of recent events, I will be taking all of the death eaters who participated in the attack here tonight and leaving a message that even "The Chosen One" won't be able to ignore."

Minutes later, Bellatrix appeared in a large chamber in the house used as their base of operations followed immediately by a series of loud pops as the freed death eaters appeared as well. She had Jugson lead them all further into the house where they could bathe and clothe themselves more appropriately.

Bellatrix stayed behind by herself to nervously pace the floor as she worried into what danger her master may place himself to deliver a message the-boy-who-must-not-be-named. A shiver went up her spine as she thought those words instead of the boy's actual name. By forbidding any of them to ever mention his name again, her master had inadvertently bestowed upon him the same revered status that he had always reserved for his own name.

"Bellatrix?" Lucius said as he walked back in clean and reclothed in dark robes.

"Yes, Lucius," Bellatrix answered. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Mostly," Lucius said as he walked closer. "I didn't see Narcissa among the death eaters that took Azkaban. Is she performing other duties for our master?"

"No, Lucius," Bellatrix said with regret. "I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you, but her mental state is not exactly stable of late. She just sits at home and cries more and more every day. She can't stop thinking about Draco."

"I guess that would explain why her letters stopped arriving," Lucius said with concern. "I had no idea. I thought the aurors were keeping them from me to torture me."

"The Dark Lord no longer trusts her to perform her duties," Bellatrix admitted. "He feels that her feelings may get in the way of his orders. Truthfully, he would have already had her killed if I hadn't lobbied him to have mercy on her."

"How could things have gotten this bad?" Lucius asked as he shook his head in disbelief. "My son is missing, and my wife suddenly loses the trust of our master."

"I blame Snape for it all," Bellatrix said with a frown. "If he had brought Draco back here none of this would have happened. I could have convinced the Dark Lord to punish Draco for not following through with his orders instead of killing him. Our master has come to value my council. His belief in Snape seems so irrational. Even after all of the things he has done I have not been given permission to kill him."

"If I find Snape I'll kill him myself to bring Draco back here," Lucius said. "Our master would not deny me that satisfaction."

"Don't be too sure," Bellatrix scoffed. "He has not been predictable in his actions lately, even for me. I have no idea exactly what this message he plans to sends tonight is."

"There were a few moments tonight when I noticed a change in him," Lucius admitted. "He nearly went mad when MacNair said You-Know-Who's name tonight, and then to forbid any of us to speak it."

"That part of it disturbs me too," Bellatrix said lowering her voice out of habit. "I could have killed him a thousand times this summer. He rebuilt his parents' house in Godric's Hollow. We've had it under surveillance since just after he moved in. He didn't even attempt to hide the house with any charms. McGonagal and all of her Order friends have been over there several times. I'm sure they must have told him they could hide his house for him even if he didn't know how to do it. Still, the Dark Lord has forbid any death eaters to get near the house fearing that there may be other unseen traps. If it was any other wizard I would say he was afraid of the boy."

"Perhaps…" Lucius began.

"Don't ever think that Lucius," Bellatrix said cutting off his thought before it was uttered. "If you value your life, never even think it. The Dark Lord is all-knowing as well as all powerful."

"Of course," Lucius said quickly.

Harry sat with Ron in the Gryffindor common room preparing himself for the sound whipping he was likely to receive, in their first game of wizard's chess, of the new school term. Ginny sat nearby watching, while Hermione sat in an armchair nearby re-reading the introduction chapter of their new Transfiguration book. Taking the scene in, Harry could almost believe that nothing had changed at all since the last time they sat in the common room together.

Seamus had just stood up to move closer to the fire where Neville was telling a group of people a story about his Uncle Algee, when he spotted a green glow in his peripheral vision. Looking in that direction he could see that it was something outside and moved closer to the window to investigate. Upon seeing what had caused the green glow, Seamus tuned to alert Harry when he noticed Harry clutching his forehead in pain.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in panic and Hermione jumped up and dropped her book on the floor.

"Is it hurting again, Harry?" Hermione asked not really needing an answer.

"He's close," Harry said with some effort. "He's very close."

"I just looked out the window, Harry," Seamus said as he walked closer. "Someone cast the dark mark over Hogsmeade."

"We have to let McGonagal know," Harry said as he brought his hand down from his forehead and seemed to return to normal.

"I'll go," Seamus said as he darted for the portrait hole.

"Is the pain gone, Harry?" Ron asked with concern. "Is he gone."

"The pain is gone, but he's still there," Harry responded as he stood up to walk to the window and fight through all of the other students that were gathered there trying to get a look. "He just took me by surprise. I'm working to fight him off now."

"Harry," Ron said as he looked over most of the other students to look out the window, "maybe you should sit down."

"He's right, Harry," Hermione said as she took hold of Harry's arm. Come and sit down. Let McGonagal and the teachers worry about why the dark mark is over Hogsmeade."

"I know why it's there," Harry said seriously. "He's waiting for me to join him."

"You can't, Harry," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around him in an effort to keep him there.

"There is nothing you could do in Hogsmeade that isn't already being done," Hermione pointed out. "Seamus will tell McGonagal and she'll alert the Ministry so the aurors can get back to deal with it. He can't get onto the school grounds now that Malfoy isn't here to help him."

Just then, multiple spells erupted in the distant darkness of Hogsmeade. Seconds later there was a thunderous explosion powerful enough to rattle even the high windows of Gryffindor tower. All of those at the window gasped sharply as they jumped back slightly. It was several seconds later before they were able to process what had just happened.

"It was the Hogwarts Express!" Colin said in dismay. "They've destroyed the Hogwarts Express."

"Why would they do a thing like that?" Ron asked. "There wasn't anyone on it."

Before anyone could answer, letters of bright flame began to form in the sky just under the dark mark until everyone in the castle could read the message 'Your Chosen One could not stop me now, and he never will. Prepare yourself for the terror that will be coming. Prepare yourself for death.'

"Come away from the window, Harry," Ginny said as she pulled him physically in the direction of a nearby couch. "The aurors will respond in a little while. There isn't anything we can do now anyway. I'm sure McGonagal has already sent out the order for students to be confined to their houses."

"I could get out," Harry said in a daze of jumbled thought.

"Then stay here for me, Harry," Ginny said as wetness sprang to her eyes. "Stay here just because I don't want you to leave me right now."

Harry looked over at Ginny and his mind cleared almost instantly. He became acutely aware of the tears forming in her eyes and the tightness with which she was clinging to his arm. She was worried. She was scared, and Harry knew that he was at least partly to blame.

"I'll stay here with you for as long as you want, Ginny," Harry said softly as he pulled he in closer to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Hermione said consolingly as she stepped closer to them. "Voldemort is just trying to scare us."

"It looks as though he succeeded," Harry responded as he gestured toward the window and the students still nervously looking at the dark mark and words hovering over Hogsmeade.

"It won't take them long to come around," Ron said as he moved closer to Hermione. "It doesn't take much courage to attack a train that was left undefended while it wasn't in use. He can't get into any of the buildings in Hogsmeade thanks to the shield. He can't get into Hogwarts because of the spells. He can't get to you physically, so he's trying to get to you mentally."

"I'm sorry to say that it's working," Harry said.

Not knowing what to say to Harry, everyone fell into an uneasy silence for the next several minutes. They were only roused when the portrait hole opened and Seamus walked back in followed by Professor Lupin.

"Obviously you all know that there has been an attack in Hogsmeade," Lupin said as he looked to the students still staring out the window. "Rest assured that no death eaters have even attempted to enter the school grounds. Aurors are walking the streets of Hogsmeade as we speak, but all of the death eaters departed as soon at the aurors arrived. As you might have guessed, the Headmistress has ordered that all students be confined to their houses until tomorrow morning."

Lupin glanced at Harry to see if he had a reaction, and Ginny said, "Don't worry, Professor, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Actually, he is going to have to," Lupin responded, surprising them all. "Professor McGonagal would like you to accompany me to her office, Harry."

"Of course," Harry said as he prepared to stand.

"You don't seem too surprised, Harry," Lupin noticed.

"Believe me," Harry said, "after all of my years here, I've come to expect it in these situations.


	20. Hallow Headmasters

20  
Hallow Headmasters

Harry followed Lupin out of the Gryffindor common room and stayed a few steps behind him all the way to the Griffin statue that guarded the spiral staircase that would take them to the Headmaster's office. Lupin made no attempt to speak with Harry, and Harry was too preoccupied, with his own forming plans for the evening, to interrupt the silence.

"Undeviating," Lupin finally said as he stopped in just short of the Griffin.

Harry was momentarily pulled from his own thoughts as he took notice of the stark difference in approaches taken when selecting passwords between Dumbledore and McGonagal. He had to admit that each of their styles fit each of their personalities perfectly. He fully expected to find that McGonagal was indeed undeviating in her need to protect him, from sticking his nose where she felt it didn't belong. He already knew that her first opportunity to test her ability to do so would come late on the same night.  
Lupin opened the door to McGonagal's office and proceeded inside followed by Harry. It only took a moment for Harry to look around and see that the new Headmistress was not present in the room.

"Professor McGonagal is in Hogsmeade, Harry," Lupin said sensing his question. "She went to help the aurors sort out the mess You-Know-Who…"

It was then that Harry heard a loud protesting snore from one of the portraits on the wall and turned just in time to see Dumbledore close the one eye he had been watching them with as he and the other former Headmasters feigned sleep.

"Oh, all right," Lupin said as if he had been finally pestered into something. …"the mess that Voldemort left behind."

"It's nice to see you're finally coming to your senses about Voldemort, Professor," Harry said with a slight grin.

"Don't expect to hear me say it outside this office, Harry," Lupin responded with a look at Dumbledore's portrait. "I've been lectured about it all summer long inside this office."

"With good reason I'm sure," Harry said. "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Surely you know that in the wizarding world some names carry a certain power with them just as some words have power when used with a spell or charm. Voldemort created a powerful name for himself on purpose. It increased his power. The collective fear everyone has of actually speaking it only serves to make him more powerful."

"I know, Harry," Lupin said holding up a hand to stop Harry. "If I didn't know better, I would say you rehearsed that with Dumbledore. I don't need to hear the lecture again."

Harry looked at the portraits again and noticed that most of them were no longer pretending to sleep as they smiled and muttered things Harry couldn't hear to their neighbors.

"I'm going to go tell Professor McGonagal you're waiting for her, Harry," Lupin said as he back toward the door. "Stay here in the office until we come back."

"Are you sure you want to leave me unsupervised?" Harry asked. "Ginny won't be happy if she finds out about it. There isn't any telling what trouble I may get myself into."

"Take a look around you, Harry," Lupin said with a smile as he gestured to the paintings on the walls. "Do you really think you'll be unsupervised?"

"When you put it that way," Harry said, "I guess not."

"I shouldn't be long," Lupin said just before he closed the door behind him.

Harry sat down in the one stiff wooden chair in front of McGonagal's desk and said, "Well the chairs certainly aren't as soft as the ones you had Professor Dumbledore."

"Did you really expect something different?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over his glasses at Harry.

"Not really," Harry responded. "Still, yours were much more comfortable."

"Yet that same hard chair could feel very welcoming to someone who found themselves in serious need of a place to sit," Dumbledore remarked in a way that told Harry he was teaching yet another of his round about lessons.

Harry considered carefully before he realized what Dumbledore was really referring to and he said, "Don't worry. I don't think of Professor McGonagal as a hard chair. You just have to get through the stiff exterior she puts up. Underneath is a heart as soft as any chair ever to grace this office."

"Hmmm," Dumbledore said as he considered Harry closely. "I'm not sure it would be wise to mention that to her. She doesn't want you to know just how much she loves you."

"I think I have some idea," Harry said with a smile. "Just don't let her know that I feel the same way. She's like the grandmother I never had."

There was a sudden fervor of mutterings through the portraits that sounded as if a great debate had just been opened. Harry could only catch fragments of what was being said, and it was impossible for him to piece together what they were so stirred up about.

Above all of the muttering, a voice rang out clearly saying, "This is not the time."

Instantly, all of the muttering stopped, and Harry followed the gaze of the Headmasters in the portraits as they looked up at a painting hanging up so high above where the light managed to reach that Harry couldn't bring details of the person in the painting into clear focus. Harry had to wonder at the identity of the person who could stop the muttering as quickly as it had begun.

"Who is in that painting, Professor?" Harry asked.

"The paintings high on the wall represent some of the earliest Hogwarts Headmasters," Dumbledore replied. "We should all feel honored that they would chose to speak with us. They usually don't take much interest in what goes on here from day to day."

"What was everyone arguing about?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid he was right, Harry," Dumbledore said. "This isn't the time to discuss it. I apologize for our rudeness."

Harry looked down at the floor as he shook his head and remarked, "It's all right. I've grown accustomed to being left out of things over the years."

"As I recall," Phineas Nigellus said from behind Harry, "you have never been so ready to accept that fact before."

"Everyone has their secrets," Harry said with a smile as he looked back at the former Headmaster. "I can't very well ask you to reveal all of yours if I wouldn't be willing to reveal mine in kind."

"It would serve you better if you did reveal what you know," Nigellus said with a sniff. "There are those better equipped to deal with the things you keep secrets about."

"And they call me arrogant," Harry observed.

"Are you trying to insinuate…" Nigellus began.

"He's right after all," Dumbledore interrupted. "It is presumptive of us to imagine that we may know better than Harry how to deal with things we do not even know the subject of."

"I wouldn't say that," Nigellus said as he stood up. "We're all quite aware of what it is that occupies the life and mind of Mr. Potter. We sit here day after day and listen to the updates of his activities. He is as easy to read as any book."

"Be careful of what you try to read," Harry warned with a grin. "I've known some books to bite back."

"We'll in all of my days…" Nigellus began hotly.

"Oh, shut up, Phineas," Headmaster Dippet said from his painting. "You've had your fun. Get hold of yourself and let Albus get on with what he needs to do."

"Fine," Nigellus said before he turned and walked out of his picture and out of sight."

"Thank you, Professor Dippet," Harry said. "I think I could have taken him on my own, but I appreciate the help."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Potter," Dippet responded.

"So, what did you want to see me about, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he turned back to face him.

"I want you to give up any thought you might have of looking for Professor Snape," Dumbledore said driving straight to the point.

Harry studied Dumbledore's face for several seconds before he said, "Do you have any information about where he might currently be?"

"No," Dumbledore answered. "Not that it would do you any good if I did. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be allowed to tell you."

"Allowed?" Harry asked just before the meaning occurred to him. "McGonagal told you not to tell me anything. As a former headmaster, your duty is to serve the current headmaster. I should have known that. It doesn't matter though. I'm going to keep looking unless someone finds Snape before I do."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected.

"Not any more, Professor," Harry said quickly. "He isn't a teacher here any more. I don't have to show him the slightest respect. That all ended the night he killed you. What I don't understand is why you of all people would still extend that respect to him."  
"Because I still believe that Severus Snape is a friend in desperate need of our love," Dumbledore said.

"Love?" Harry asked as he stood up and overturned the chair as he began to pace the floor aware that he was letting his emotions gain control of him, but not caring. "Is that what you think a murderer deserves? Love? I saw the look on his face when he performed the unforgivable curse that killed you. There was no love in that face."

"The Severus Snape I knew would never have used that curse against me," Dumbledore stated.

"But he did," Harry yelled in frustration. "Why can't you understand that. He did."

"Perhaps he could not control himself," Dumbledore offered.

"Of course not," Harry said as he continued to pace. "That's what he'll say if I ever find him. He'll say that it was the unbreakable vow he took with Narcissa Malfoy that made him do it."

"It was not the unbreakable vow, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Severus told me about it before the school year ever began. I was able to break that vow spell long before that nights events."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "How could you break an unbreakable vow?"

"I should think you would be able to understand that," Dumbledore said. "Just because a spell is labeled at one time as being unbreakable or unstoppable, does not guarantee that it will always remain so. You yourself proved that the killing curse could be blocked. Is it so unthinkable that I would learn to break the unbreakable?"

"But that makes it even worse," Harry said as his anger caused tears to form in his eyes. "That means that he killed you of his own free will."

"You have no proof of that, Harry," Dumbledore said softly.

"Proof?" Harry yelled as he stopped and turned to face Dumbledore. "How much proof do you need? Do I have to drag him back here and make him confess it in front of you before you'll believe it?"

"Let go of your anger, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I am already dead. Nothing you do will ever change that fact. Besides, I suspect that once you have had more time to think about it, you will find that a good portion of the anger you direct toward Severus is actually anger meant for me for stopping you from interfering."

"No," Harry said softly as the tears began to run freely from his eyes. "It isn't anger at you. It's the anger I have for myself for not being able to stop him."

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently as he leaned forward, "how could you have done anything? I immobilized you purposefully in order to keep you from interfering."

"I should have been able to overcome that," Harry said. "I should have been able to throw off that spell."

"How could you have been expected…" Dumbledore began.

"Could Hermione have done it?" Harry asked before he could finish his sentence.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair knowing he was being forced into defeat as he said, "Yes, Harry. It is very likely that Hermione would have known how to counter the spell even without using her wand."

"But I couldn't," Harry pointed out. "I didn't read enough. I didn't practice enough. When it really mattered, I wasn't enough. I won't let that happen again."

"I think the point Albus was trying to make, Mr. Potter," began a plump wizard Harry did not know the name of, "was that you need to rid your mind of thoughts of revenge against Severus Snape. It should be as plain to you as it is to all of us that the only person you need concern yourself with is the one who left that message burning in the sky over Hogsmeade tonight."

"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect," Harry said as he picked his chair off the floor and sat down once again, "but Voldemort has rarely been off of my mind since I turned eleven years old. One thing I'm fairly sure of is that I'll never be able to defeat Voldemort if I can't even win a duel with Snape."

"You are mistaken, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I believe that the power you need to defeat Voldemort resides within you even now. Your hatred of Severus will only serve to suppress it longer. If you managed to kill Severus in a duel it would destroy that power forever."

"Of course you haven't even thought about the fact that Snape would be a powerful ally for you, Potter," Nigellus said as he walked back into the frame of his portrait.

"We can end this discussion right there," Harry said as he shot an angry look at Nigellus. "I've heard enough. I have a great deal of respect for all of your opinions, but this subject is beginning to saturate me with feelings I would rather not have on my first night back at Hogwarts."

"It's just as well," Nigellus said. "The Headmistress and the werewolf are on their way. It wouldn't do for her to walk in and discover that we have mutinied against one of her instructions."

"Please keep this discussion in confidence, Mr. Potter," Dippet said. "Remember our words. It was a great sacrifice for us to speak them to you."

"I will," Harry said as he gained a new respect for the old Headmasters.

McGonagal walked through the door followed by Lupin, and she walked straight over to Harry and asked, "Are you all right, Mr. Potter?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked. "I've just been sitting here listening to the portraits snore."

"I thought you might be upset," McGonagal said as she straightened and walked behind her desk. "I'm sure you are aware of the events that took place in Hogsmeade tonight."

"I'm aware," Harry said. "I've had some time to get over the shock of it though."

"I guess I am more upset than you are because I know about other things that happened tonight," McGonagal said before she realized that she shouldn't have.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he set forward in his seat.

McGonagal hesitated, so Lupin said, "You might as well tell him. It will be all over the front page of the Prophet tomorrow."

Relenting, McGonagal said softly, "There was another attack before Voldemort got to Hogsmeade tonight. The report just came in while I was speaking with the aurors. Voldemort and the death eaters attacked Azkaban tonight, Harry. They took advantage of the lightened security there tonight to attack and break out all of the death eaters that had been captured."

Harry's head sank to rest in his hands as he said, "It was all for nothing. All of the work we did over the summer undone in just one night."

"Not all, Harry," Lupin said. "The death eaters didn't get into one shop in Hogsmeade tonight thanks to you. The train was the only thing destroyed, and it can be replaced."

"It didn't do anything to help the aurors guarding Azkaban tonight," Harry said sadly.

"No," McGonagal said as she breathed deeply trying to think of any argument that would keep Harry from piling the responsibility for Azkaban on his shoulders along with everything else. "The aurors of Azkaban were left with inadequate numbers to repel such a massive assault on the prison. It was the Ministry who made the decision to pull so many away to guard the train. There is little doubt that a spy within the Ministry leaked information about the guard transfer to Voldemort. Even he would have thought twice before attacking Azkaban when its defenses were fully manned."

"They couldn't very well take the chance to leave the train unprotected," Harry said as he looked up. "Not with 'The Chosen One' aboard."

"That isn't a fair assumption, Harry," Lupin said as he stepped closer. "The train would have been guarded even if you had not been on it."

"So heavily guarded?" Harry asked.

McGonagal and Lupin looked at each other knowing the answer, but not wanting to give it, so McGonagal said, "It is pointless to predict what actions the Ministry would have taken. They chose an action and there is nothing we can do to change any of it now. The only thing we can do is talk about where we go from here."

"I would think that would be obvious," Harry said surprising them. "We have to track down those death eaters that escaped and put them back where they belong before Voldemort uses them to carry out what he wrote in the sky tonight."

"I hope by we you mean the Ministry and the Order," McGonagal said stiffening to cover her worry.

"Of course," Harry said unconvincingly. "How could I possibly do anything to track them down? I will be stuck here in the school."

"I plan to keep all of the students out of danger here," McGonagal said as she forced her voice into calm tones.

"I know," Harry said before he stood up to leave. "I hope you know that I'll be ready to give you whatever assistance I'm able to."

"I appreciate that," McGonagal responded silently vowing never to ask.

Harry turned and began walking toward the door as Lupin said, "I'll walk you back, Harry."

"I think I can find the common room," Harry said with a slight grin, "but I guess that wasn't really the point of the offer. You can come if you like."

"Thank you," Lupin said as he opened the office door for Harry to leave.

Harry paused at the open door momentarily before he turned to look back at McGonagal standing behind her desk and said, "I don't know if you knew already, but Snape and Malfoy aren't being hidden by the death eaters. Voldemort is looking for them as well."

"Actually, we didn't know that, Harry," McGonagal said addressing Harry informally with a proud smile. "We debated the possibility of it, but didn't know for sure. Thank you."

After Harry had gone and the door had been closed behind him, Dumbledore asked, "Do you still believe there is no possibility of getting him to open up to you, Minerva?"

"Well, the door is not open by any means of the word," McGonagal responded with a rare smile, "but it may have cracked open a bit."

"And do you believe you may now be able to consider opening up to him and telling him what he has the right to know?" Dumbledore asked causing the tumultuous argument among the portraits to re-ignite.

McGonagal thought to herself for some time before looking upwards to where the light did not reach the older portraits as she strained to focus on one in particular and whispered, "Not yet."

Lupin allowed Harry to walk along in silence most of the way back to the Gryffindor common room. He could tell from glancing at his face periodically that Harry was deep in thought. It concerned him greatly that he had no need to ask exactly what Harry was thinking about. Harry was much like his father in that way. There were some times when he was a sealed mystery, and others when his thoughts were as plain as words on a page.

"What is the order working on now?" Harry asked, surprising Lupin. "Well, we've been spreading more of the shield charms as quickly as we can. Most of the muggle government buildings are protected now, as well as the homes of most of those muggles who work in them. We've also been sweeping through the wizarding communities as quickly as we're able."

"Good," Harry said. "They'll all need that more than ever now. The Ministry won't be quick to recover after what happened. Voldemort may try another attack on them while he has them off balance."

"I suspect you might be right," Lupin said. "They'll have a fighting chance though. Kingsley has been put in charge of stiffening the Ministry defenses in the case of just such an event."

"Then the Order had better pick up the offensive slack," Harry charged calmly. "The D.A. and the Ministry are going to be sequestered behind their protective walls for a while. It will be up to the Order to hunt down the death eaters."

"We'll do what we can," Lupin said trying not to let his doubt show through. "The death eaters aren't likely to be easy to find though. They won't just go back to their homes now. The Ministry will be watching all of those."

"True," Harry admitted. "You never know though. Something may lead you to find a few of the death eaters. Every one that you find is worth ten new recruits that will think twice before they become death eaters."

"I never really thought about it that way," Lupin said as they came to the portrait of the fat lady. "I'll tell Professor McGonagal about it as soon as I get back to her office. Try not to stay up too late, Harry. Classes start tomorrow."

"Oh I remember," Harry said with a grin. "By this time tomorrow I'll be up to my ears in homework and wondering why I ever agreed to come back for more torture."

"Because you're James' son," Lupin said as he turned to walk away. "You can never start anything without seeing it to its end."

Harry watched Lupin until he disappeared around a corner, and Harry said, "You're right, Professor. I will see things through to the end."

Later that evening, Lupin was sitting at his desk in his office reviewing the lessons he had planned for the opening day of the new school year. Papers and books were strewn about his desk in a haphazard fashion as he searched through the material quickly looking for the book of concealment spells. Not finding it and sitting back in his chair, Lupin looked up and spotted the book he had been looking for still nestled among others on the bookshelf across the office.

Lupin stood and walked over to the shelf and removed the book he was looking for. Upon turning back toward his desk, he was struck by a strange sight. Lying on top of the considerable pile of papers spread over his desk was a large rolled piece of parchment he knew for a fact had not been there only seconds before.

Lupin picked up the parchment and read the card attached to it that said, 'I solemnly swear that I am still up to no good. Use it well.'

He knew immediately what the parchment was. The clues of its existence had been there all summer, but he had not chosen to see them. Lupin knew that he was likely holding the 'something' that would lead him to the location of several death eaters. He immediately started for the door. McGonagal would have to change her mind after he made her aware of the map. He would have time later to wonder how the map had come to be in his possession.

George Weasley walked out of his bedroom still trying to emerge from the sleep he had been enjoying until the persistent knocking at his front door had awoken him. It was only seconds later that Fred emerged from his room in a similar state. Fred waited while George went to check the mirror that would show who their late night visitor was.

"I don't believe it," George said after he had glanced into the mirror and begun to head for the door. "I should have known, but I still don't believe it."

"Oh, it couldn't be," Fred said as he guessed who his brother must be talking about.

George opened the door with a yawn and said, "You're getting an awfully early start this morning, Harry."

"Actually, I haven't been to bed yet," Harry said as George motioned for him to come inside. "I had to wait until everyone else went to sleep before I could slip out. They were keeping an especially close eye on me tonight after what happened."

"It had better be good if we have to wake up at two in the morning because of it," Fred said as he offered Harry a seat.

"Voldemort attacked Azkaban and broke out all of the death eaters there," Harry reported.

"What?" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"The Ministry is scrambling to shore up their defenses in case of another attack," Harry continued. "The Order seems more interested in spreading the shield charm as widely as possible, but they'll never be able to protect every place the death eaters may strike. I had to give the map to Lupin in hopes it may convince him that the Order should also try to catch a few death eaters. I need a new map, but I want it to do even more than the last one."

"Oh boy," George said knowing that he was not going to be getting back to bed any time soon. "Keep talking, Harry. I'll just go and get us some coffee. This could take a while."


	21. A Talent Revealed

21

A Talent Revealed

Hermione and Ginny knocked just before they walked into Harry and Ron's dorm room, but it did little to mitigate Ron's surprise as he grabbed quickly for a shirt to cover his naked chest from his female visitors.

"You could at least give a person a few seconds to dress before you walk in," Ron charged. "Imagine if I had been more undressed already."

"I'd prefer to skip that image if you don't mind," Ginny responded. "Besides, you run all over home with your shirt off in the mornings."

"But not when Hermione's there," Ron pointed out as his face reddened even more than it already was.

"Relax, Ron," Hermione said seeming anything but calm herself. "This is the first day of classes. There are bigger things to keep my mind occupied today."

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked as she noticed he wasn't taking part in the morning conversation. "Has he gone down to the Great Hall already?"

"No," Ron said. "He's still asleep. I was just about to wake him up when you two barged in."

"How can the two of you sleep so late on the first day of class?" Hermione asked as she checked to make sure she had remembered to put a bookmark in her new Defense Against the Dark Arts book where she had left off.

"Well I might have been up sooner if you two hadn't made me promise to stay awake until I was sure Harry was asleep last night," Ron accused.

"Never mind," Ginny said moving to Harry's bedside and preparing to open the drapes. "You finish getting dressed and I'll wake Harry."

Ron retreated to his own bed and pulled the hangings closed for privacy as Ginny opened Harry's and stood staring in enough wonder to make Hermione notice and walk over to her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. "He's still there isn't he."

"He sure is," Ginny said nodding. "It's just been a while since I've seen him without his shirt on. He's really toned up over the summer."

"That's true," Hermione said as she peered over Ginny's shoulder for a look. "Still, maybe it would be rude for us to stand here looking at him while he sleeps and doesn't know. Hurry and wake him up so we can get downstairs. I can't go to my first class without having eaten a good breakfast."

"Harry," Ginny said as she shook Harry gently by the shoulder. "Harry, it's time to wake up. Harry, wake up."

"Wha…" Harry mumbled as he rolled unto his side without opening his eyes.

"I said you have to wake up," Ginny said a bit louder. "You'll be late for breakfast."

Harry opened one eye and swiveled it to look at a blurry figure sitting beside him as he asked, "What did you say Ginny?"

"It's time to wake up, love," Ginny said sweetly.

"That can't be," Harry said as he closed his eye once more. "I just went to sleep a few minutes ago."

"I know it may seem that way," Ginny said. "I can understand that you may have had trouble resting after what happened last night. Did you have bad dreams?"

"I don't think I had a chance to have a dream," Harry said as he rolled onto his back once again and opened his eyes experimentally.

"Looking at the bags under your eyes I could almost believe that you didn't get any sleep last night," Ginny said suspiciously.

"I'll be all right," Harry said as he carefully propped himself up on tired arms. "I just need to take a shower. I'll feel better after a nice hot shower."

"I'll wait here while you go and do that," Ginny said. "Then we can go down to breakfast together."

"What?" Hermione asked fearing she had heard Ginny correctly. "If we don't… I mean, we'll…"

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron said as he emerged from behind the curtains of his bed fully clothed. "I'll escort you two down to the Great Hall so Harry can have a bit of privacy this morning."

"But Ron…" Ginny began to protest.

"No arguments from you, Miss Weasley," Ron said in his best imitation of his mother. "Leaving you here while Harry gets dressed could mean that neither of you would make it to the Great Hall. I know how the mind of a teenage boy works."

"Oh really, Ron," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Not that I have any thoughts like that in my head right now," Harry said with a yawn, "but Ron is right. Don't miss breakfast on my account. You three go ahead and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Regretfully, yes," Harry responded with a smile.

Ginny smiled and leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly before she said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Harry said with another yawn.

"Oh, come on," Ron said as he started motioning the two girls toward the door. "That's enough mush this early in the morning. Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I'll see you soon, Harry," Ginny said. "If I don't, then I'll come back for you and dress you myself if I have to."

"A tempting offer," Harry commented with a grin.

"Maybe I should be the one to come back for him if he doesn't come downstairs," Ron said as he pushed Ginny and Hermione out the door and prepared to close it behind him. "I'll see you downstairs, Harry. I'll save you some bacon if you're too late."

"Thanks, mate," Harry said as Ron shut the door.

Harry collapsed back on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He knew that a simple shower was not going to suffice in alleviating his need for rest.

"But I really think…" Ginny began as Ron and Hermione stopped her from turning back to go and get Harry a third time as they walked down the stairs to get to the Great Hall.

"We know what you thought," Hermione said. "The same thing you were thinking the last two times you wanted to go back. Harry is a big boy. He'll take a shower just like he said. He wouldn't go back to sleep and be late for class on the first day."

"I don't know," Ginny said. "He looked just about as tired as I've ever seen him. If I didn't know better, I would say he had been up all night."

"I can assure you he wasn't," Ron assured them. "I waited just like I was told to. I could tell when Harry fell asleep last night. I've been sleeping in the bed next to his since our first year, and I know what his breathing sounds like when he's sleeping. I waited for quite a while afterwards just to make sure before I laid down to sleep myself. He was up until around one in the morning tossing and turning. He was still there when Neville woke me up this morning. If he tossed like that all night long I don't wonder that he looks tired."

"I knew that attack in Hogsmeade bothered him more than he let on," Ginny said. "I should have stayed with him. I should have made him talk to me about it."

"I don't know if it would have done any good," Hermione observed as they reached the bottom step and made their way toward the doors of the Great Hall. "He was pretty tight lipped about what went on in his meeting with McGonagal. He excused himself shortly after he got back from meeting her saying he was tired and going to bed early. There wasn't much any of us would have been able to do to stop him."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron were within five meters of the entrance to the Great Hall when they stopped in shock to see the person who walked out of the Hall in front of them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as if not believing her own eyes. "But how…"

"I told you I would miss you," Harry said with a smile as he closed on her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I apparated down here thinking you would already have made it down."

"Less than ten minutes ago you looked like you were going to drop from exhaustion, Harry," Ron pointed out as he noticed how refreshed Harry looked. "That must have been some shower."

"There isn't anything like a splash of cold water to wake you up in the morning, Ron," Harry answered. "Apparently, there's a finite amount of hot water in the castle this year. Everyone else used it up before I got there."

Hermione, sensing that something was amiss, leaned in closer to Harry and breathed deeply.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I was just checking for myself," Hermione responded with a slight blush. "I was suspecting you of having some potion or another that would wake you up and refresh you like that."

"Well?" Harry asked. "Do I pass inspection?"

"You smell just like a freshly trimmed quidditch pitch, Harry," Hermione said with a smile of her own. "I thought that bath set would come in handy for you, when I gave it to you for your birthday."

"You know me all too well," Harry remarked with a smirk and a look in his eye that instantly made Hermione question if that was true.

"Well, now that that's settled," Ron said, "let's eat."

Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down with Ginny, Ron and Hermione next to Neville and Seamus. As usual, several pairs of eyes followed Harry as if waiting for a reaction to the previous nights attack. Harry though, was long used to any such attention, and barely even noticed.

Minutes later, everyone stopped eating and looked up as owls swooped in with the first mail of the school year. Harry received nothing, but a letter was dropped in front of Ron, and Hermione got her copies of The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet.

"I think mum is beginning to lose it," Ron said as he read his letter. "It just says 'Look after your sister'. She told me that at the train station just like she does every year."

"I think she really meant it this time," Hermione said with wide eyes as she looked once more at the Prophet headline and then at Harry. "Did McGonagal tell you about this last night, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"What?" Ron asked, until Hermione held up the paper so that they could all read the headline.

"Oh my goodness," Ginny said as she put down her fork. "All of those aurors. How could that have happened?"

"McGonagal says that someone in the Ministry must have tipped Voldemort off about the guard reassignment," Harry said. "It looks like Scrimgeour still hasn't caught the informant yet."

"You should have told us as soon as you got back, Harry," Hermione said as her ever-present concern for Harry grew.

"Why?" Harry asked. "So you could have as much trouble sleeping as I did?"

"It might help you to talk about it," Ginny suggested.

"It doesn't," Harry said. "As long as I'm stuck behind these castle walls unable to do anything about it, it doesn't help at all."

Everyone sat in stunned silence until Neville asked, "What about when we get out from behind these walls? Is there anything we can do now?"

"I don't mean to be so blunt with all of you," Harry offered. "I would welcome any ideas anyone has about what we can do."

"Well," Seamus began, "we could continue training with the D.A. just in case we have to deal with something unexpected."

"I think that would be a good idea," Harry said. "I think we should wait until the first week of classes are over before we make any meeting plans for the D.A. though. I'm sure the teachers will make this a very busy year for the seventh years."

"I would be happy to look at everyone's class schedule and make out a study schedule," Hermione offered not thinking anyone would be excited to hear her say it.

"That would be a big help, Hermione," Harry said as everyone looked at him in surprise. "It's the most efficient way to maximize our training time outside of class."

Just as everyone was staring at Harry and realizing just how much he had changed over the summer, a group of Slytherin walked up behind Harry. Hermione noticed them first, but everyone else was not far behind.

"I need to speak with you, Potter," Pritchard said as Harry turned around.

"Sure," Harry said. "What can I do for you?"

"No," Pritchard said as he looked at the Gryffindors listening in. "Not here. In private. Let's walk outside the Great Hall where there aren't so many ears to listen."

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm as he began to stand up and said, "Harry, don't."

"She's right, Harry," Ron said. "After what's happened can you afford to be so trusting? That entire group could jump on you as soon as you're out of the Great Hall."

"After what's happened, can I afford not to be so trusting?" Harry countered. "I let my mistrust of Slytherin cloud my judgment over the summer. I won't let that happen again. Relax. I'll be back in a minute."

Pritchard studied Harry carefully during the exchange, and came to a decision as he nodded to the Slytherin accompanying him, and sent them back to their table.

"After you," Harry said as he gestured and Pritchard turned and led the way out of the Hall. Harry turned and winked at his friends just before he fell into stride with the Slytherin boy.

Pritchard walked several meters away from the entrance to the Great hall before he turned to look at Harry following close behind him. Still Pritchard took a careful look around him to make sure no one could possibly overhear them.

"This must be serious," Harry said as he noticed how careful Pritchard was being.

"I think it might be," Pritchard said in a hushed tone concentrating on Harry at last. "After what happened last night, every other member of Slytherin House wants the shield on their houses except for one."

"Really?" Harry asked intrigued. "Which one didn't want it?"

"Nott," Pritchard responded even quieter than before as he took another visual scan of the area.

Harry thought about that for a moment before he said, "I guess that isn't too surprising now that I think about it. I suppose you've already read about what happened at Azkaban last night."

"I have," Pritchard confirmed.

"His father is out of prison for now," Harry said. "If we put the shield up on his house, his dad would never be able to come home again."

"Exactly," Pritchard said as if Harry had just stated the obvious. "It occurs to me that the only reason why he would want that would be if he was working with the death eaters in some way. I don't trust him. He could have come back to school just to spy on everyone and report everything back to You-Know-Who. It could be very dangerous for the rest of the Slytherin if he tells the Dark Lord that we've been working with you."

"Or you may be reading too much into this," Harry pointed out. "Nott may not be working with them at all."

"Then he should pay more attention to acting less suspicious," Pritchard said warningly. "If there's one thing the Slytherin can't stand it's betrayal by one of our own."

"Well, wait before you take any action against him," Harry suggested. "Let me look into it and see if I can uncover anything first. Maybe I'll have a little talk with him."

"Good luck," Pritchard said with a chuckle. "He's never even said more than five straight words to me before."

"I'll get him to talk," Harry said. "You just work on getting me the names and addresses of the people who want the shield. I'll see to it that they get put on like the others did last night."

"You've put them on already?" Pritchard asked as he tried to suppress his surprise. "I didn't think you would have had a chance to get word to anyone to do it yet."

"I didn't," Harry confirmed. "I did it myself."

"But that would mean that you left…" Pritchard realized.

"That's right," Harry said as he leaned a bit closer. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that to anyone. Some people would react rather badly if they learned what I was up to in the evenings."

"Of course," Pritchard said, surprised to realize that he really meant it.

"Maybe I should go back in first," Harry suggested. "You should wait another minute before you walk in. I wouldn't want anyone to know we were conspiring together about anything."

Harry walked into the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor table as his friends looked at him expectantly and Ron asked, "Well? What was that all about?"

"He has a few more names to add to the list who want the shield," Harry said. "He's just paranoid that Voldemort might have a spy here watching who associates with me. He doesn't think it would be good for us to be seen speaking in public."

"He very well could be right," Hermione pointed out. "As trusting as you might want to be, you still have to take a few precautions."

"I will," Harry said with less enthusiasm than his friends would have liked. "For now we need to worry about eating. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first this morning. Something tells me we might need all of our energy for it."

Less than half an hour later, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with the small number of seventh year Slytherin who had chosen to return. Lupin was standing at the front of the room arranging objects on his desk. Once everyone had taken their seat, Lupin looked up at them and walked to the front of his desk.

"Welcome seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors to your final year of instruction in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lupin said mildly. "All of you realize that the dark powers being used to terrorize the country right now are not easily defended. I can not impress upon you more the importance of what you will learn in class this year. We will be dealing with defenses so complicated and difficult to master that many of you will fail to master more than a handful of them after an entire year of study. It could be that handful that will save your life once you have entered the world beyond these castle walls though.

"We will cover counter-curses, healing spells, advanced evasion techniques, dark magic detection, dueling strategies, talismans, and defense against dark creatures. You will learn to make yourself impervious to extreme heat and cold. You will learn to close your mind to those who might try to invade it. You will learn where help may be found if you are in dire need of it, and how best to summon it to you.

"This is only a partial list of what will be asked of you this year. The time you spend in class will likely not be sufficient for all of you to progress as far as will be needed before your graduation. Therefore, I would encourage all of you to practice as often as possible and as safely as possible in your free time outside of class. That being said, lets get started on our lesson for today."

Seamus leaned over close to Harry as Lupin turned to prepare the day's lesson and whispered, "So, when were you planning to start up the D.A. again, Harry? It sounds like Lupin just assigned it to you."

"What makes you think I'll be any more able to do those things than anyone else?" Harry asked as he prayed he would just be able to keep up with the rest of them. He was wondering if anything he had learned over the summer would be useful for him during the coming lessons.

Lupin turned around holding a small silver orb about the size of a snitch as he said, "Today's lesson will be one of the most difficult to do well. Today we will attempt to use a concealment spell on this small object. It seems simple enough. However, I must admit to you that I was up late last night practicing this spell just to make sure I could still do it. Fortunately, an object this small is well within my current ability. A true mastery of this spell would enable a person to make oneself invisible without the use of an invisibility cloak. I have encountered only two wizards in my life that had reached that level of mastery. Albus Dumbledore was one. Voldemort is the other."

"You mean he can sneak up on you and attack you without ever seeing him?" Neville asked looking suddenly concerned.

"That would depend which way you were facing at the time," Lupin answered. "The concealment spell requires a certain amount of concentration to hold for very long. He wouldn't be able to attack you without first dropping his concealment."

"Great," Ron said sitting back in his chair stiffly. "So you may get a second or two of seeing him before he kills you."

"If your reactions are quick enough," Lupin responded, "that may be all the warning you need to escape."

"I still don't think much of the odds," Ron said.

"Give me a chance and you may feel differently by the time this school year is over," Lupin said glancing around at the class.

Lupin took the next few minutes to explain the procedure for the spell in every detail. He demonstrated the wand movement for them numerous times, impressing upon them how crucial the precise movement was. He instructed them to empty their minds of everything except the object they were trying to conceal.

Lupin had the students stand up in a line down the center of the classroom so each of them would be able to take a turn with the concealment spell. As the line progressed forward, Lupin, though he had known that it would be a nearly impossible task for any of them to accomplish on their first try, began to wish he could somehow will at least a few of them to show some sign of the ability. Over and over the students tried, but the little orb remained quite visible in spite of all of their attempts.

"Occulto," Seamus said, as he drew his wand back toward him slowly while concentrating with all his might on the silver sphere.

"Don't feel too badly, Seamus," Lupin said as Seamus lowered his wand with an exhale of frustration. "You find yourself in good company today."

"I guess you're right," Seamus responded. "At least it didn't explode."

"I have no doubt you'll do better next time," Lupin said, trying to sound convincing, looking to the last four students in line. "Neville, are you ready to give it a try?"

"As ready as I could ever be I guess," Neville responded with an uncertain tone as he stepped forward and raised his wand.

Neville took several seconds and multiple deep breaths as he attempted to rid his mind of everything except the image of the silver object on the desk. Just at the point when some were beginning to give up hope that he would even attempt the spell, Neville quickly whipped his wand from the overhand grip he had started with and bent his hand backwards in a loop that switched to an underhand grip as the wand was shoved forward toward the orb. Once the wand was as far forward as it needed to go, Neville spoke the spell word while reversing the wand motion and drawing it slowly back toward him.

Everyone in the room caught their breath as they watched the orb, solid up to then; it seemed to waver slightly as if it were dropped into a container of water. Neville was so shocked by the sight that his concentration was broken after only a few seconds, and the little ball became as solid as it had been before.

"Excellent work, Neville," Lupin exclaimed happily. "You almost had it for a moment. You could be able to make it disappear altogether within a month if we can improve on your focus a bit. Well done."

"Thanks, Professor," Neville said with a rare grin of pride as he turned to receive congratulations from all of those who had tried before him.

Hermione was the next in line to try, and everyone expected that she would perform the spell perfectly on her fist try as she usually did with everything else. Much to their surprise, she completed the spell and left the sphere as unchanged as everyone else other than Neville.

"I couldn't hold my concentration through the wand movement, Professor," Hermione said as she lowered her wand. "I knew it was an awkward and uncomfortable wrist movement, but I didn't realize it would be that distracting."

"Very true, Hermione," Lupin aid as he patted her shoulder. "That's one of the things that makes this spell so difficult. You'll have to either get used to the movement, or learn to block out your discomfort."

"If only that were as simple as it sounds," Hermione commented as she joined the rest of the class to watch the next attempt.

"Well, Harry," Lupin began as Harry stepped up to try the spell, "are you feeling up to it?"

"I'll give it a try, Professor," Harry said as he began to empty his mind as his occulmency training had taught him. "I don't think I would be willing to put money on it if that's what you're asking?"

"No money needed," Lupin responded with a smile. "Just give it your best."

Harry raised his wand and began the prescribed motion as others had before him. He spoke the spell as he drew his wand back and the ball shimmered before him more rapidly than Neville's had. He made a point to hold his concentration as he tried to make the orb disappear completely, but after several seconds of no further success, he lowered his wand and the object returned to its normal state.

"Magnificent work, Harry," Lupin said. "You're nearly there. Your concentration was impressive."

"I tried to deepen it to make the ball disappear," Harry said sounding slightly disappointed at having come so close, "but it didn't seem to work."

"Still," Lupin said, "don't stop trying. You're showing some real promise to be that far along so early."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry responded.

Ron stepped up into place as the last person in the class to take a turn. He worked hard to shut out the thought that everyone in the class was looking at him. He had never liked being under such close examination. He didn't know how he was ever supposed to believe that he would be able to accomplish a magical feat that even Hermione failed to achieve.

As Ron gave up trying to shut out all other thoughts, and deciding that he would just get it over with; he began the spell. He performed the first part of the spell and was surprised to find that the wrist movement others had complained about was perfectly fine for him. He reasoned therefore, that he had done the entire movement wrong and was doomed to failure. This being the case, he felt his face flush as his concentration drifted from the silver object on the desk to his intense desire for everyone to stop looking at him.

Ron stood looking at the unchanged ball on the desk, but Lupin and the rest of the class gasped and took a step back as they looked at Ron. The actions of the class were too much to block out, so Ron lowered his wand and looked over at a wide-eyed, Professor Lupin.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron said as he reddened even further. "I did my best."

"Ron, it was miraculous," Lupin said. "How in the world did you do it?"

"Do what?" Ron asked as he noticed that the other students were as wide-eyed as Lupin.

"Don't you know?" Lupin asked. "Instead of performing the spell on the orb, you somehow turned the spell on yourself. You completely disappeared for several seconds."

"What?" Ron asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"It's true, Ron," Harry said as he came forward and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "That was the most wicked thing I've ever seen in a class before."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ron asked.

"Ron, it was brilliant," Hermione said. "You have to tell me how you did it."

"Indeed," Lupin said. "I think we would all be interested to hear about it."

Ron grinned in spite of himself. It had been a complete accident, but he may have just found the one thing that none of his family or friends were better at than he was. He couldn't wait for his next chance to try it.


	22. Harry's Busy Evening

22  
Harry's Busy Evening

Ginny walked through the portrait hole and scanned the Gryffindor common room before she quickly spotted Harry sitting in a chair near the fireplace, and bent over a book on the table in front of him. If she hadn't seen it all week she never would have believed it. Harry Potter sticking closely to the study schedule Hermione had made out for him was something none of them ever would have expected to see. Yet, there he was, as he was every day, engrossed in a book with his quill ready to jot down anything useful he happened to run across.

"Sorry I'm late, Harry," Ginny said as she walked over to Harry's chair. "I stayed after class to ask Professor Flitwick a couple of questions."

"That's all right, Ginny," Harry said with a smile as he closed the book and pulled her into his lap for a hug. "I was just reading ahead in my Transfiguration book to see what we'll be covering next week."

"Who would have ever thought that Tonks would be even more demanding than McGonagal was," Hermione said from a nearby couch with what seemed to be a contented smile.

"Don't remind me," Ginny said with a tone of dread in her voice. "I still have to do about a kilometer worth of writing for her over the weekend."

"Then you and Harry can both spend your weekend writing," Hermione said. "Harry and Ron still have to write about memory potions for Slughorn."

"Actually," Harry said, "I've already finished that. I'd be happy to sit with you while you write though, Ginny."

"When would you have finished that?" Hermione asked not believing she had heard Harry correctly.

"Last night," Harry answered. "I had trouble going to sleep so I came back down here and started writing."

"I really think you should go and see Madam Pomfrey, Harry," Ginny said with concern. "You've had trouble sleeping nearly every night this week. You look perfectly exhausted in the mornings. I'm sure she could give you something that would help."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now," Harry said. "I don't need a potion to get rid of those things. I'm sure things will be better next week."

"They had better be," Hermione warned. "If not, then we'll be forced to get help for you whether you want it or not. I have enough to worry about just trying to keep Ron on track with his work."

"Speaking of Ron," Ginny began, "where is he?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Hermione said with an exasperated tone.

Ginny grinned with understanding as she said, "Really, Ron. I thought you would have gotten tired of that by now. It's been a full week. It isn't nearly as impressive as it was a few days ago."

"You only say that because you can't do it," Ron said with a wide grin as he popped back into the visible realm sitting next to Hermione. "Besides, Lupin wanted me to test how long I could hold it."

"Well I would say that twenty-five minutes is long enough for now," Hermione said. "If I could only get you to spend that much time on your memory potions writing, you might be done with it by morning."

"Well I don't plan to stay up all night working on it like Harry," Ron said. "I don't have any trouble sleeping at all."

"Then maybe you should practice your concealment charms at night before you go to bed," Hermione said as she glared at his stack of undisturbed books on the table in front of them. "You can use the time now to get as much work done as you can before dinner."

"But, Hermione…" Ron pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron," Hermione said holding up a hand to cut him off. "You still haven't started work on your Herbology assignment yet either. If you had been working on it like Harry, instead of playing around, you could afford to take a break."

Ron started to argue, but gave in instead, and picked up his Herbology book from the table. He knew better than to cross Hermione over something as simple as a bit of Herbology reading. Especially since he was counting on her help later on to complete his Potions assignment.

"Well, I'm going to use my free time to send out a couple of owls," Harry said. "Would you care to join me on a trip to the owlery, Miss Weasley?"

"I would be most pleased to accompany you, Mr. Potter," Ginny responded with a grin as she stood to let Harry up.

"Enough," Ron groaned as he placed his hands over his ears in a joking fashion. "I don't know if I can take an entire year of this. You two have only been back at school for a week and you act more like silly lovebirds every day."

"Whatever does he mean, my sweet?" Harry asked as sickeningly charming as he could manage and still keep a straight face.

"I'm not sure, my love," Ginny responded as she put her arm through Harry's. "Perhaps he is suffering from an acute case of keeping his own feelings for someone bottled up inside."

"You know," Harry said as they began to walk toward the portrait hole, "I think you might just be right."

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny walk out of the common room arm in arm before she turned to see a very red-faced Ron snap his attention to his Herbology book. Hermione had to smile. She was stubbornly content to wait Ron out about confessing his feelings for her, but she got the feeling that Harry and Ginny might not be so patient.

Harry and Ginny stood in the owlery and watched Hedwig fly out the window with Harry's message to Cho. If she had a little less faith in Harry, Ginny might have been jealous. Of course it helped that he had let her read the message he was sending before he tied it to Hedwig's leg. Far from romantic, the letter had been one inquiring about the security precautions he had suggested in a previous message for Cho and all of the other graduated D.A. members.

Harry walked back out onto the steps of the owlery and surveyed the school grounds leading down to the lake. Shortly his eyes fixed on the white tomb where Dumbledore had been laid to rest. A strange feeling gripped Harry. He felt the intense need to visit the tomb, even though he had already had a conversation with Dumbledore since his death in McGonagal's office.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked as she noticed the look on Harry's face.

"Would you mind if we took a little detour before dinner?" Harry asked already knowing her answer.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Ginny responded as she clung tighter to Harry. "I thought you might want to visit the tomb. I was just waiting until you were ready."

Harry and Ginny walked most of the way to the tomb in silence. Ginny could tell that Harry was wrestling with his thoughts and emotions, and thought it best to give him time to sort them out a bit.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to go and see it," Harry said as he finally uttered what he had been thinking. "It isn't like he's really there. He's sitting in a portrait in the Headmaster's office. I had a lengthy conversation with him just a few nights ago. He isn't in that tomb. I mean… Well, I guess his physical body is, but his spirit didn't die with him."

"Still," Ginny said softly, "people are drawn to the graves of friends and family out of respect for the people they were, both physically and spiritually."

"I never really thought about visiting this tomb again after the funeral," Harry explained as they stopped close to the tomb. "I don't know why, but when I saw it from the owlery I felt like I just had to come."

"You may just be more human than people give you credit for," Ginny said as she gripped tighter to Harry's hand. "You don't have to be the 'Chosen One' all the time. This is a time when you can just be Harry. There's no rush. We can take all the time we need."

Harry looked at the tomb for several seconds before he reached out with his free hand and placed it on Dumbledore's tomb. Nearly instantly, emotion erupted unchecked within Harry as tears sprang to his eyes. Sadness he had never acknowledged washed over him as he felt the cold hard stone, and thought about Dumbledore lying within it. His Headmaster, his mentor, his friend had been taken from him. His spirit was eternally locked inside a painting that Harry could speak to, but the physical presence Harry had come to rely on so heavily was gone forever.

Harry pulled his hand from the tomb and turned to pull Ginny into a tight embrace as he continued to sob uncontrollably. She held on to Harry and did her best to comfort him over the minutes that followed. Harry had calmed considerably by the time they both heard the sound of a nose being blown nearby. They turned to see Hagrid with an enormous handkerchief attempting to wipe away his own tears.

"Still can't believe he's gone," Hagrid said with a sniffle. "Hogwarts just ain't the same without 'im."

"Have you had a chance to speak to his portrait yet, Hagrid?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hagrid said as he walked a few steps closer. "McGonagal offered, but I jus' don't think I could take it. He was the only one ever believed in me."

"That isn't true, Hagrid," Harry said as he wiped away the last of his own tears. "I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't come to get me for my first year. You were the first wizard I really met. I've never stopped believing in you."

"Thanks, Harry," Hagrid said with a smile. "That means a lot com'n from some'n who has so many believin' in 'im."

Ginny was just about to respond when noticed something move just inside the shadows of the forbidden forest.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked as he noticed the look on her face.

"I thought I saw something move inside the forest," Ginny responded still looking off in the distance. "It looked like the tail of a centaur."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Hagrid said not sounding too concerned. "Been stalkin' round jus' inside the forest since you all returned."

"What are they doing?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Hagrid answered. "Asked 'em myself, but they don't seem to want to say. Only thing they asked was if you'd come back, Harry."

"Why would the centaurs be interested in whether I returned or not?" Harry asked.

"Have you told anyone else about this, Hagrid?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Told McGonagal," Hagrid replied. "Thought she would've told ya by now."

"Did she, Harry?" Ginny asked suspecting Harry might have left out more information about his meeting with her.

"No," Harry responded. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"Well, I don't think it's something she should have kept from you," Ginny said. "Centaurs don't take much interest in human affairs normally. The fact that they asked about you specifically doesn't bode well. They're up to something."

"I'll be fine as long as they stay in the forest," Harry said as he continued to peer into the shadows of the forest. "It looks like just one of them anyway. Maybe they just want to leave a guard at the edge of the forest to make sure I don't come into the forest again."

"How do you know there is only one?" Ginny asked. "I can't see any of them at all, but that doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Fred and George modified my glasses for me," Harry explained. "I can see him even if he stands in the shadows. He's just standing there watching me. I have half a mind to just walk over and ask him what he wants."

"You'll do nothin' of the sort," Hagrid said as he stepped in front of Harry. "I'll not see ya take a chance like that. Centaurs are not creatures to be taken lightly. Ginny, take Harry back to the castle. I'll deal with the Centaur."

"But Hagrid…" Harry began.

"I'll not let you past me, Harry," Hagrid interrupted. "Couldn't take it if somethin' happened to ya. Wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Hagrid is right, Harry," Ginny said as she pulled Harry gently. "We need to get back to the castle to tell Hermione and Ron."

"Fine," Harry relented as he looked back to Hagrid. "Watch yourself, Hagrid. The Centaurs haven't exactly been friendly with you over the past couple of years.

Hagrid waited until Harry and Ginny were close to the castle before he turned and walked back toward the spot Harry had been looking at in the forest.

"That is close enough, Hagrid," Magorian said as Hagrid reached the tree line of the forest.

"How've ya been, Magorian?" Hagrid asked as he came to a stop.  
"That 's not the question you came here to ask," Magorian said with a hint of irritation. "You want to know why we are patrolling the border of the forest."

"Actually, I was wonerin' what you want with Harry," Hagrid corrected.

"You only assume it is Harry Potter we are interested in," Magorian said. "We watch all who get near the forest."

"That's not what Orlef asked about the firs' nigh' Harry came back," Hagrid charged.

"Orlef is one of the few among us who has a fascination with Harry Potter," Magorian explained.

"Centaurs are terrible liars, Magorian," Hagrid said. "Even without bein' able to see yur face it's as plain as can be."

"Centaurs are not well suited to being insulted either, Hagrid," Magorian said angrily as he turned to walk away. "Remember that the next time you wish to enter the forest."

"Well of course I'm going to be concerned, Harry," Hermione said as she forgot all about the book in her lap. "You know as well as I do how dangerous the Centaurs could be to a person if they chose to be."

"Well I'll be sure to stay a fair distance from the forest then," Harry said. "I doubt they would risk coming onto the school grounds to try anything. The Ministry would send people into the forest to hunt them down if they attacked a student. Whatever they are, the Centaurs are not stupid."

"Just the opposite actually," Hermione said. "They have enough skill and cunning to rival any wizard, especially when they act as a group."

"Of course all of this may be nothing," Ron observed. "They may not be up to anything at all."

"Well you're no help," Ginny said as she burned a hole in Ron with her stare.

"I don't need help," Harry said with a grin. "I need dinner. Isn't anyone else hungry yet?"

"I'm starving, mate," Ron confirmed as he stood up.

"Why do boys always say they're hungry when they want to change the subject?" Hermione asked.

"Because they usually are," Harry said. "It comes in handy on occasion."

"Fine," Ginny said. "We'll go get something to eat. Then you're going to talk to McGonagal about the Centaurs. I'm willing to bet she knows something more about what they might be after. If you don't then I will."

"I'll be seeing her in the morning anyway," Harry pointed out. "I'll bet she's already forgotten about agreeing to let me into Snape's office."

"I wish you would forget about it as well, Harry," Hermione said as they made their way to the portrait hole. "Stop torturing yourself. What are you going to find that McGonagal and the Ministry couldn't?"

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I just have to know for myself."

Once in the Great Hall, it didn't take long for Harry to notice that things were different. Usually, the food was already waiting for them on the tables by the time dinner was supposed to start. As it was, Harry was about five minutes late, and everyone in the Great Hall sat at tables devoid of anything to eat.

Harry and the others took a seat as McGonagal walked to her place at the teachers' table and said, "As you all have noticed, dinner is being delayed a bit tonight. I have news to share with all of you before dinner begins. Though it has never been the custom at Hogwarts to accept students after school has begun, a decision has been made to relax that rule in light of current events outside the school. I have been in communication with the governors of the school as well as parents who have changed their minds about sending their children to Hogwarts since the beginning of the week. At this time please welcome back all of the ones who have been students here before."

Everyone in the Hall turned to see many students walk in the door and begin making their way to their respective house tables. The students received warm enthusiastic welcomes from their houses. Harry was pleased to see that the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were nearly back to their full strength. Turning to look behind him, he saw that the Slytherin table had swelled to about half of its usual number.

It didn't take long for Harry's gaze to center on Theodore Nott sitting on the far side of the Slytherin table in a seat that had previously placed him far away from his own house mates. The new arrivals apparently didn't take his desire for separation into account when picking their seats, and Harry could see that Nott was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as his safety zone eroded around him.

McGonagal next called for the seven new first years to come forward for their sorting. Just as she had in the ceremony at the beginning of the year, Tonks escorted the wide-eyed students up the isle. Minutes later, Ravenclaw had welcomed one new house member, Hufflepuff accepted two new students into its ranks, and Slytherin astonished everyone by claiming the remaining four students. Gryffindor was the only house that failed to add any new students to its numbers. Of course, it had led by far in the acquisition of new students at the first sorting.

The feast appeared on the tables shortly after the last student took her seat. Harry began to load his plate until Hermione motioned for him to look behind him. Harry turned in time to see Theodore Nott stand and begin walking for the exit looking shaken.

"What do you think he's up to?" Ron asked.

"I think things just got too claustrophobic for him at the Slytherin table," Harry answered quietly as he quickly finished filling his plate before reaching for another one to fill.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Don't you want to finish the first one before you make another?"

"The second one isn't for me," Harry said as he reached for the mashed potatoes. "I told Pritchard I would have a talk with Nott. This seems like as good a time as any to do it."

"You have to be joking," Hermione said. "He left here because he didn't want to be near his own house mates. What make you think he'll be willing to be near you?"

"Well I am taking a peace offering," Harry said with a grin as he stood with the two plates.

"I'll go with you," Ginny offered.

"No," Harry said. "It'll be hard enough getting him to talk with just me there. You stay here, but come looking for me if I don't come back within twenty minutes."

"But you don't even know where he's gone off to," Hermione said. "He could be anywhere."

"Did you see the look on his face?" Harry asked. "He looked like he was having trouble breathing. I'm betting he went to get some air."

"But, Harry," Ginny protested, "the centaurs…"

"I'll stay away from the Forbidden Forest," Harry said as he began to walk away. "Don't worry."

"Why does he always say that?" Ginny asked as she watched Harry walk away. "He has to know that it only makes me worry more."

"I don't think you have to worry," Hermione said indicating the seemingly empty space next to her where Ron had been sitting. "He'll have someone watching after him whether he likes it or not."

"Keep a very close eye on him for me, Ron," Ginny said.

"I will," Ron's disembodied voice said from above and behind Hermione.

Harry walked out the front doors of the castle and scanned the grounds for Nott. He spotted him walking down to the shore of the lake, and set after him trying to think of exactly what he was going to say.

Nott stood on the shore of the lake watching the moonlight reflect off of the waves, but as he tried to regain the composure he had lost inside the Great Hall, he heard the sound of someone approaching, and he turned and asked, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I saw you leave the Great Hall before you had a chance to eat anything," Harry said as he held out a plate of food to Nott. "I just brought some out to you."

"Why?" Nott asked not taking the offered plate. "I never said I wanted any food or any company."

"Well you have both now," Harry said. "You can refuse the food if you want, but I need to have a talk with you, so you're stuck with me."

"I don't have to stay here," Nott said. "I could go back inside."

"You could," Harry admitted as he sat down with the two plates on the grass. "It will be better if you stay here and talk with me though. There are others wanting to talk to you who may not be as nice about it as I am."

"What are you talking about?" Nott asked. "No one is after me."

"Then you should open your eyes," Harry stated. "They already talked to me about it, and I convinced them to hold off until I spoke to you."

"You don't scare me, Potter," Nott said. "I haven't done anything to make anyone take notice of me."

"Haven't you?" Harry asked. "Are you aware that every other member of your house that started the year here has a shield up around their houses now to keep the death eaters out?"

"So what?" Nott demanded. "I have reasons for not wanting your shield on my house."

"I know," Harry said as he took a bite of buttered bread. "I told them as much, but they still aren't convinced."

"Then it won't do any good to talk to you about it," Nott said.

"Did you know that they think you came back to school as a spy for the death eaters?" Harry said as Nott turned to leave.

"I am not a spy," Nott spat emphatically as he turned back toward Harry with rage burning in his eyes.

"Then I suggest you sit down and have a bite to eat while we try to find a way to convince your fellow Slytherin of that," Harry said.

"Maybe it's just you who thinks I'm a spy," Nott said as he took a step closer.

"I don't sit down to eat with people I think are spies," Harry said gesturing to the other plate of food he had set on the grass. "I'm asking you to convince me that I'm right about you so that I can go back and convince your house mates."

"Why bother?" Nott asked. "If they want to know they can ask me themselves."

"Forgive me," Harry said, "but you aren't exactly known as being the most conversational person in Slytherin. They're suspicious enough already to skip the questions and move straight to dealing with someone they view as a threat to their safety."

"Do you expect me to believe that the other Slytherin have appointed you of all people as their negotiator?" Nott asked.

"I volunteered," Harry responded. "I may not be friends with them, but we've come to an understanding lately due to the shields I've put on their houses to protect their families."

"The fact that I don't want one should be plainly obvious to them," Nott said. "They all know that my dad is a death eater."

"You know," Harry said as he finished chewing a piece of chicken, "I had my parents house rebuilt over the summer. I researched and found the original designs, and I had it rebuilt exactly the way it was before Voldemort destroyed it."

"I read about it in the Prophet," Nott said. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"The first night I was there I caught myself looking at the front door periodically," Harry explained. "As silly as it was, I waited, and I hoped, that my parents would somehow walk back through the door now that they had a home to come back to. You have no idea what I would have given to see them walk through that door one more time. I would never expect any less of you. Your dad may be a death eater, but he's still your dad."

Nott stood looking at Harry for several seconds as he thought about his words. As much as he knew he should distance himself from Harry as much as possible, he found himself being drawn in by a common bond he realized they shared. Harry understood the way he felt about his father more deeply than he ever would have imagined.

"He wasn't always a death eater," Nott heard himself say. "Deep down, he's still the good man he was before Voldemort forced him into his service."

"So he didn't join willingly?" Harry asked softly.

"No," Nott answered as he found himself sitting down in front of the plate Harry had brought to him. "He was happy when everyone thought you had gotten rid of Voldemort. He was free to live his life the way he really wanted to live it. Even the Ministry didn't put him in Azkaban after he explained to them how he had been forced to join the death eaters."

"I'm sorry I didn't really get rid of Voldemort the first time," Harry said.

"You couldn't have known," Nott said. "You were as young as I was at the time."

"I guess you're right," Harry conceded.

After a long silence, Nott asked, "Can you do it this time? Can you defeat him for good this time?"

"I don't know," Harry answered as he looked out at the water and thought about how many horcruxes he still had to find. "I'll give him the best I have. By that time, I hope it's enough."

"Harry," Nott said with a slight pause, "if you should come up against my dad…"

"I can't promise anything," Harry said. "I don't have any way of knowing what the situation might be at the time."

"Thanks," Nott said, believing that Harry really would try not to seriously harm his dad if he could avoid it.

"I'll let the others know to leave you alone," Harry said as he stood up with his plate. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"Thanks for the food," Nott said as Harry turned to walk away, "cousin."

Harry stopped and turned to look at Nott before he asked, "Cousin? Why do you say that?"

"I guess you don't really know," Nott said with a friendly grin. "My mum was a Jewkes. My grandmother was a Crawley, and her mum before her was a Potter. I don't know how far removed we are exactly, but in some form we're cousins."

Harry smiled at the unexpected news as he said, "Well it's always nice to meet another member of the family, even if I don't know very many others."

"It isn't something I've ever wanted to acknowledge before," Nott confessed. "You had better hurry back to the castle before you drag something else out of me."

"Have a good night, cousin," Harry said smiling as he turned around and walked back toward the castle. "See, Ron. I told you all I would be fine."

"How did you know?" Ron asked as he became visible again and caught up with Harry.

"The grass is wet," Harry said. "You can clearly see three sets of tracks coming from the castle."

"I'll have to work on that," Ron admitted. "I wouldn't be too impressed with that whole cousin business if I were you. There are very few wizarding families that aren't related to every other wizarding family at some point in their history."

"I know," Harry acknowledged. "It just struck me while he was talking to me, that I don't really know that much about my own family beyond my mum and dad. I'm going to have to look into that when I get some free time."


	23. Lies, Question, Monster

23  
Lies, Question, Monster

"He'll be fine," Ron said as he and Ginny emerged from the steps to the boys' dormitories into the Gryffindor common room. "I would have thought you would be used to that by now. He's been hard to wake up nearly every morning since we got back to school."

"Well he told me to make sure he was up this morning," Ginny said. "Not that I would mind letting him sleep, but he would never forgive me if I did. He's so determined to get a look at Snape's office."

"How did he look this time?" Hermione asked as she walked over and joined the conversation.

"The same as always," Ginny confirmed. "He looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep all night."

"I really think we need to take him to Madam Pomfrey whether he wants to go or not," Hermione said.

"You two are overreacting," Ron charged. "He always looks better and more refreshed after he's had a shower."

"There was nothing in that bath set I gave him that should have that effect though," Hermione countered. "I've been looking into potions all week that could make a person feel rested so quickly, and nothing I've found so far would come close to matching the nearly instant results Harry is getting. Besides, most of them have some rather severe side effects that would have been easily noticeable."

"What does it matter?" Ron asked. "He's apparently getting enough sleep. He hasn't had any trouble making it through the day during the last week."

"Is that Harry you're talking about?" Dean asked after overhearing from the sofa.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. "Have you noticed it as well?"

"Not really," Dean said. "I haven't been paying that much attention to it in the mornings. At least I didn't until today. I didn't get a close look at him as he ran through here this morning, but he looked more exhausted than usual."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked. "How could he have run through here this morning? He's still in bed. I just woke him up."

"That may be," Dean commented, "but I think I know Harry when I see him. He came through the portrait hole and ran straight up the stairs. It couldn't have been more than an hour ago."

"So that's why he always seems so groggy in the morning when he first wakes up," Hermione observed. "He's been sneaking out during the night to do who knows what."

"I should have known," Ginny said as her temper began to flare. "I can't believe I was feeling sorry for him all this time."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Ginny," Ron warned. "We may have the wrong idea about why he was out this morning."

"Oh, come off it, Ron," Ginny seethed. "What other possibility is there when Harry is involved?"

"We still don't know how it is that he's managing to recover so quickly," Hermione pointed out.

"Keep looking," Ginny said as she turned for the stairs. "You'll find a potion for it sooner or later."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Ginny reached the bottom step.

"Where do you think?" Ginny asked with fire burning in her eyes. "I'm going to ask Harry what he's up to."

"Ginny…" Ron began.

"Don't you dare get in my way, Ron," Ginny warned strongly enough to render Ron speechless. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and I don't want anyone to interfere. This may get ugly."

Ginny bolted up the steps and never slowed down as she flung the door open as she walked into his dormitory. Harry jumped in surprise as he resisted the urge to dive for his wand on the bedside table after he recognized who it was. Ginny looked at a wide eyed Harry as he stood there still glistening with water covered only from the waist down with a crimson towel. He was still holding the bath set Hermione had given him in his right hand.

"Ginny…" Harry uttered half in confusion and half in alarm. "What's happened?"

"You tell me," Ginny shot back angrily.

"Uh… Okay," Harry said trying to figure out what Ginny was so upset about.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Ginny asked. "I suppose you smell like a quidditch pitch again."

"If you don't like the smell then just say so," Harry said. "I'll use something else."

"There are some things that stink so bad that you can't cover them up for long," Ginny spat.

"What?" Harry asked more confused than ever.

"Oh come off it, Harry," Ginny charged. "I know you've been sneaking out at night. That's the reason you always seem so exhausted."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"Don't stand there and tell me you haven't been, Harry," Ginny said as tears came to her eyes. "Dean saw you come back into the common room this morning."

Harry looked back into Ginny's tearing eyes and nearly choked as he fought to uphold the promise he had made to her father, before he said, "That's impossible. It couldn't have been me."

"You're the best known person in the school, Harry," Ginny screamed. "Don't try to convince me that this is a case of mistaken identity."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ginny," Harry lied. "I don't remember leaving my bed until you came to wake me up this morning."

"Are you trying to convince me you were sleep walking?" Ginny asked as her blood boiled even more.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything," Harry said as his heart twisted even more. "I'm just trying to figure out why it is that I'm standing here in a towel talking about doing things I don't remember doing."

"Right," Ginny said, obviously not believing him. "So what kind of potion are you using to wake yourself up in the mornings? Don't tell me it's the soap in that bath set. Hermione already told me there was nothing in it to have that kind of effect on you."

"I'm not taking a potion," Harry said thankful that he could finally make at least one true statement.

"You're just full of denials today, Harry," Ginny said. "You'll excuse me if I don't believe you. You must have more of it hidden here somewhere."

Ginny began to rummage through Harry's things in his open trunk, tossing nearly its entire contents onto the floor without finding what she was looking for. She stood and brushed past Harry on her way to his bedside table. She pulled the drawer out and dumped its contents onto the bed. Ginny looked under the bed, and found nothing. She reached her hand under his mattress and swept it but did not find anything.

A lump formed in Harry's throat as he watched Ginny stand and begin surveying the surface of the bed. He knew she was close to finding something that he did not want found, and he could see that she wouldn't stop until she looked in the place it was hidden. He applied all of his concentration to the object under his pillow and prayed that his recent late night training would prove as effective in the real world as it had in the room of requirement.

Ginny lifted Harry's pillow and tossed it aside, before she gave a frustrated sigh. She looked up to see the look of stunned disbelief on Harry's face as he stared at his possessions strewn about the bed. Seeing the look on his face made something in her extinguish part of the fire that had been driving her actions. Something about the ridiculous image of Harry standing nearly naked in front of her while she unceremoniously tossed his every belonging into disarray suddenly seemed funny. She was unable to stop the slight giggle before it escaped her.

"Oh, I don't believe it," Harry said as he grinned at Ginny. "All of this was a joke?"

"No, Harry," Ginny said calmer than she had been before. "You look ridiculous standing there watching me, but it isn't a joke. Dean really did see you walk through the common room about an hour ago."

Harry thought for several seconds before he asked, "Did I have my broom with me when he saw me?"

Ginny shot Harry a questioning look as she said, "I don't know. Dean didn't mention it."

"Hmm," Harry said as he continued to think.

"Why did you want to know?" Ginny asked.

"Because the only dream I remember was of going out to fly my broom," Harry said. "So far, the sleepwalking theory is the best one I have to work with. I've never been prone to sleepwalking before though. Maybe you and Hermione are right. Maybe I should go to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully. "Would you do that?"

"If it will make you feel better," Harry said. "I'm sorry. I know how upset you must have been to cause this much damage."

"I told you that you'd have to put up with me and my red-haired temper," Ginny said. "Are you sure you still want to?"

"Without a doubt," Harry said with a smile. "Besides, the occasional outburst should keep things interesting if they're anything like this one."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get bored," Ginny said as Harry grabbed his pillow at the end of the bed and tossed it back to its original position. "I'll help you clean all of this up."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said as he took a step closer to Ginny. "I think this would be a good time for you to go back down and find Ron and Hermione."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked as she suddenly noticed the twinkle in Harry's eyes.

"Because you catch me at what you might call a disadvantage," Harry said with a smile as he looked down at his towel. "I am a teenage boy you know. That temper of yours seems to have produced a bit of… extra adrenaline in me this morning."

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed with sudden understanding. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Considering the circumstances, I would say so," Harry reasoned. "Remember where we are. It isn't going to take long for Ron and Hermione to come looking for us."

"I guess you're right," Ginny sighed. "Even if we sealed the door, Hermione would know a way to unseal it."

"Besides," Harry said, "I don't think I could look your mum in the eye if I didn't wait until we were married."

"I had no idea you were so traditional about those things, Harry," Ginny said with a blush. "I'm actually glad to hear that you feel that way. Not that waiting will be easy mind you."

"Oh, I know," Harry said as he willed himself to take a step back to make room for her to go past him.

Ginny walked slowly toward the open door, and turned in the doorway to look back at Harry as she said, "I'll wait downstairs. I'm really sorry about the mess. I was just so…"

"Beautiful," Harry interrupted as he gazed longingly at her.

Ginny smiled as she realized how wrong she had been about Harry and said, "I'll wait downstairs."

"You've already said that," Harry pointed out.

"I guess I have," Ginny said as she started to close the door. "Don't be long."

As soon as the door had closed, Harry let out a sigh of relief. If he hadn't perfected his wordless wandless concealment charm just the night before, his training advantage would have been discovered under his pillow. Even if Ginny hadn't known what it was, Hermione would certainly have been able to identify it. Harry knew he was going to have to find a more secure hiding place.

Harry turned suddenly as someone cleared his throat and Neville asked, "Is it safe to come out now?"

"Of course, Neville," Harry said, as a pajama clad Neville appeared from behind the hangings of his bed.

"I wasn't trying to listen," Neville said apologetically. "I couldn't help but overhear. I didn't think it would be polite to interrupt."

"It's fine, Neville," Harry assured. "She wasn't in any mood to check to see if anyone else was still here. To tell the truth I don't know if it would have stopped her anyway."

Ginny walked back into the common room in a dreamy state as she remembered how badly she had wanted to run to Harry and wrap her arms around his bare waist. She could imagine smelling the fresh aroma his bath soap had left behind as she laid her head on his exposed well-developed chest. She continued to fantasize as she plopped herself down in an armchair to wait.

"Well that certainly isn't the look I expected to see on your face when you got back," Ron said from the sofa opposite her. "What exactly happened between you two."

"I may have overreacted just a bit," Ginny confessed as she drifted almost unwillingly into the present.

"Well he certainly did something to you to make you act like this," Ron observed. "You went up those stairs ready to kill him."

"The thought did cross my mind briefly when I first got there," Ginny explained. "I confronted him with what Dean told us right away, and he denied knowing anything about it. Of course that only made me more angry. I even accused him of using a potion to wake himself up in the mornings. Of course, he denied that too. I made a real wreck of his things when I searched through his trunk and bedside drawer. He's probably up there cleaning it all up right now. I was so mad that I checked everywhere he might be hiding anything. Then I turned around, and I just lost it. I saw him standing there in his towel looking so confused about what I was doing."

"In his towel?" Hermione asked suspecting what might have made Ginny's attitude change so suddenly.

"He had just come back from the shower," Ginny said with a grin. "He was still holding his bath set. Oh, he was gorgeous standing there still glistening with water. How could I stay mad at him?"

"Stop!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't need to know that!"

"I think he was telling the truth," Ginny said ignoring Ron. "I really don't think he remembers going out last night. He may have been sleepwalking or something. I think he's finally realized that he has a problem. He even suggested that he should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"Really?" Hermione asked intrigued. "You didn't force him into it?"

"No," Ginny responded. "He suggested it all on his own."

"Well he must be as worried as you say then," Hermione said. "Wanting to go to the hospital wing isn't like him at all."

"I'm really sorry if anything I said caused problems between you and Harry, Ginny," Dean said as he walked closer to her chair.

"No harm done, Dean," Ginny responded. "By the way, did Harry have his broom with him when he came through here by any chance?"

"No," Dean said. "I didn't notice that he had anything with him."

"Why in the world would you ask that?" Ron asked.

"Never mind," Ginny said with a smile. "I just had to check."

Later that morning, after breakfast and a lengthy visit in the hospital wing, Ginny walked arm in arm with Harry as she escorted him to Professor Lupin's office. She was pleased that Harry's medical exam had been so thorough, though she almost wished Madam Pomfrey had been able to find something wrong with him. While pronouncing him as fit as she had ever seen him, she seemed greatly concerned with his apparent sleepwalking episode. To deal with it, she gave him a potion to take just before bed that smelled faintly of vanilla.

"Are you sure you still want to do this, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I am," Harry answered with a grin. "I have to do it sooner or later."

"I just thought you might want to wait a while," Ginny said. "You could do it next week. You have had a pretty stressful first week after all."

"If this is going to cause me any more stress, then I should get it over with as soon as possible," Harry explained, knowing that Ginny wouldn't agree with his reasoning.

Ginny knew that arguing the point with Harry was a lost cause, so she bit her tongue and kept quiet as they turned the last corner before coming to Lupin's door. Harry was just about to knock when the door opened and Lupin nearly ran into him on his way out.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed as he stopped. "Are you all right?"

Harry noticed Tonks just inside Lupin's office behind him as he said, "Of course. Madam Pomfrey said I was in fantastic shape."

"Oh," Lupin said. "Professor Tonks told me that you had been taken to the hospital wing."

"News travels fast around here," Harry observed. "Anyway, I wasn't taken to the hospital wing. I went there on my own. I've apparently been having trouble sleeping."

"Well that's good," Lupin said. "I mean it's good that is all it was."

"Are you free now for a while?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can be if you need me for something," Lupin responded.

"It's Saturday," Harry said hoping Lupin would remember. "Professor McGonagal agreed to let me into Snape's old office on Saturdays as long as you were there to supervise."

"Surely you don't still want to do that," Lupin said as he stepped further into the hallway and Tonks came out behind him.

"I can assure you that I do," Harry said. "It was one of the conditions of my returning to Hogwarts."

"After all that's happened, I don't know if Professor McGonagal will be inclined to honor that agreement right now," Tonks said.

"Then I'll start packing my things today," Harry warned as he felt Ginny tense next to him. "There are other ways for me to find the answers I'm looking for."

"Easy there, Harry," Lupin said. "Let's not be making plans for your departure just yet. We understand perfectly well what it means to us to have you here. You can rest assured that you'll get into Snape's office, though I can't imagine why you would want to, or what you expect to find."

A half hour later, with Ginny gone back to the common room, and after a brief argument with the Headmistress, Harry stood near the door to Snape's office as McGonagal waved her wand and uttered incantations under her breath so that Harry could not hear them. When she was through, she gave a stern look to both Harry and Lupin before she turned and walked away without saying a word.

"Well that went better than expected," Harry observed once she was out of sight.

"Don't be so sure," Lupin warned with a wary look. "I think she's still smarting from that verbal whipping you gave her in her office. It won't take her long to recover from it though. Whatever it is you're looking for in Snape's office had better be worth it. She'll be as immovable as the castle walls by the next time you ask her for something else like this."

"Then we had better get to looking around before she changes her mind about letting me in this time," Harry said as he pushed the door open.

A stale stench hit them both as they stepped into the open doorway. Whatever perishable ingredients Snape had left out had become rancid sealed in the room over the summer.

"Maybe Professor McGonagal shouldn't have sealed this room quite so well," Harry said as his eyes began to tear from the thick stinging smell. "A little ventilation could have gone a long way."

"How did I get volunteered for this duty?" Lupin asked as he fought the urge to retch. "I hope you plan on making this quick, Harry."

Harry began searching the office visually looking for anything that seemed out of place while Lupin watched from a position close to the door. That Harry could tell, everything was in its place. The items floating in the jars continued to float. An extra cloak remained hung on a hook near the door. Books were filed neatly on the shelves, and a stack of half graded papers were pushed to one side of Snape's desk.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Lupin asked after sticking his head out the door for a breath of fresh air.

"The smell isn't bothering me nearly as much now," Harry insisted. "I think the worst of it has vented into the hallway by now."

"If you say so," Lupin said not sounding convinced. "Harry, if there were anything to find in here, it would have been found already. The Ministry went over everything in the office looking for some kind of evidence, and even they couldn't find anything."

"Something just doesn't seem right," Harry said as he continued to scan the room. "I feel it now even more than I did before I came in here."

"It's your imagination, Harry," Lupin ventured. "You want to find something in here so badly that your mind is creating feelings that don't really exist."

"That's a theory with no proof one way or the other," Harry pointed out. "We could stand here all day arguing the point, but, real or otherwise, I have a feeling."

"Fine," Lupin conceded as he fell into silence.

Having nothing else to go on, Harry began to think about the last night Snape was in the office. Professor Flitwick had come into the office to inform Snape of the death eater invasion. Snape had knocked Flitwick out, and then Snape left the office for the last time. He left the office for the last time without taking anything with him, yet leaving nothing behind for anyone to find.

Harry walked behind Snape's desk and surveyed the neat stack of papers on one side, and he looked at the books in their place on the shelf, and a question formed in his mind.

"Where exactly did Professor Flitwick say Snape was in the office when he walked in?" Harry asked.

"If memory serves me correctly," Lupin said checking his memory momentarily, "Snape was sitting down at his desk."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What?" Lupin asked not understanding what Harry was asking.

"Why was he sitting at his desk?" Harry elaborated. "Dumbledore had told the other Order members in the castle to patrol the hallways that night. Why would Snape have been sitting in here at his desk while everyone else was watching for trouble?"

"Well, I don't know," Lupin admitted. "Perhaps he was finishing up some grading before going out to the hallways."

"I don't think so," Harry said. "Look at the papers on his desk. They're all in one pile, but only half of them have been graded. When you grade papers, do you keep the graded ones in the same stack as the ones you haven't graded?"

"Well, no but…" Lupin began.

"The only reason he would have put them together is if he had been grading them previously, and set them aside to finish later," Harry pointed out. "I seriously doubt he would have put that much thought into it if Professor Flitwick had just run in to say that death eaters were attacking."

"I'll give you that," Lupin conceded, "but that only proves that he wasn't grading papers."

"So that brings us back to what he was doing," Harry said as his mind raced with thoughts.

"Maybe he was reading," Lupin suggested.

"We're back to the same problem," Harry said. "If he was, then the book should still be on the desk or the floor near the desk. He had just stunned Professor Flitwick. I don't think he would have taken the time to re-shelve a book just before he ran into battle."

"Maybe he was already putting it away when Professor Flitwick came in," Lupin said.

"But he wasn't," Harry said shaking his head as he pulled the desk chair back and sat down behind the desk. "We already know from Professor Flitwick that Snape was sitting at his desk. He wasn't grading papers, and he wasn't reading a book. He was just sitting behind his desk."

"But why?" Lupin asked.

"Exactly," Harry said with a grin. "If we can figure that out, we may be closer to finding out just how much Snape knew about what was going to happen that night."

"We theorized before that he didn't know death eaters were in the castle until Professor Flitwick informed him," Lupin reminded Harry.

"I would tend to agree," Harry said. "If he had known, then there would only be one reason why he would be sitting in his office. He would have been expecting to stay in here and stay away from the fight in order to maintain an appearance of loyalty to Dumbledore. The problem with that is that, whatever else Snape may be, he isn't stupid. He would have realized that someone would come to get him once death eaters were discovered. He would have known it was a fight he wouldn't be able to stay out of."

"So," Lupin began, "he didn't know death eaters were going to attack that night, and he sat here in his office doing who knows what."

"I'm beginning to see a recurring cycle in this discussion," Harry said with a grin. "So Snape sat in his office, not knowing that death eaters would attack, but he made a decision as soon as Professor Flitwick told him about the situation to change sides and join the death eaters. It just doesn't make sense. I already said that Snape wasn't stupid. He wouldn't change sides so quickly if he didn't have any way of knowing that the death eaters would win the fight. It could just as easily have gone the other way. The Order could have captured all of the death eaters and Snape would have shown his true colors too soon to explain his way out of it again. Even Dumbledore wouldn't have believed him again after that."

"Speaking of that," Lupin observed, "I wonder if there is still something Dumbledore hasn't revealed about that night to Professor McGonagal. It wouldn't prove to be the first time Dumbledore's portrait left out bits of information unless directly questioned by her about it."

"I would say she's beginning to learn how I've felt for years," Harry said with another grin.

Lupin gave a grin of his own as he realized how vindicated Harry must have been feeling, and he said, "I should probably make Professor McGonagal aware of these new questions you've raised, Harry. That is, if there isn't anything else you wanted to look at in here right now."

"I guess not," Harry said. "I can always come back next week if I need to look for anything else. I'll go with you to talk to Professor McGonagal."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Lupin said holding up his hand. "Have you forgotten that look on her face after she unsealed the door? I wouldn't advise you getting anywhere near her for a while. At least, not until I've had a chance to explain all of this to her and make her see that it may have been a good idea to let you in here after all."

"Good idea," Harry realized. "That will give me time to go back and tell Hermione, Ginny and Ron about this. Maybe they'll be able to come up with explanations we haven't thought of yet."

"You go ahead and find your friends," Lupin suggested. "I'll wait here for McGonagal to come back."

"I thought you were in a hurry to get away from this smell," Harry observed. "How is she going to know we're done?"

"Just head back to your common room," Lupin said. "You'll see."

"If you insist," Harry said on his way to the door. "Thanks for giving up some of your time for me today, Professor."

"It was my pleasure," Lupin said. "It only altered my plans today slightly."

It was only after Harry had left the room that he suddenly became curious as to what plans Lupin might have had. He was still thinking about it when he rounded a corner only to find Tonks leaning against the wall ahead of him.

"Did you find anything interesting, Harry?" Tonks asked in a friendly tone of curiosity.

"Nothing physical anyway," Harry remarked with a grin. "The Ministry was very thorough in its search for physical evidence."

"What other kind of evidence was there?" Tonks asked with renewed interest she couldn't keep off her face as she stepped away from the wall. "Did you really find something?"

"Only more questions than I went in with," Harry said.

"Well that won't make McGonagal happy," Tonks said with a sigh. "She was hoping you would lose interest in Snape after going in there. I told her there wasn't much chance of that though."

"I would say not," Harry said with determination. "Even if I hadn't found anything I wouldn't forget what Snape did. I was there when he did it. The memory of it plays in my head over and over every single day. I won't lose interest in him until he gets what he has coming to him."

"And who decides what he has coming to him?" Tonks asked. "You?"

"If the Ministry or the Order want to decide it," Harry said, "then they had better find him first."

"Well, I won't try to change your mind," Tonks said quietly hoping that they did find Snape first. "I know how little chance of that there is. You're at least as stubborn as I ever was. Just remember who your friends are if you need help."

"I'll remember," Harry assured her.

"Well I had better tell McGonagal you're done," Tonks said. "I imagine Remus will be anxious to get started."

"Started with what?" Harry asked hoping he could catch her off guard.

"Never you mind," Tonks said with narrowing eyes, suspecting Harry would take a great interest in what they had planned if he were to find out about it.

Later that evening, a light rain fell in Wiltshire and trickled down the windows of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy sat rocking in her chair as she gazed out the window of her bedroom, hoping against hope to see Draco walking up the path to the house. At one time, her mind had told her that it would mean death for Draco to do such a thing. In her current state of mind though, having not slept or eaten in three days, her mind was not considering the practicality of such an action. All she was aware of was an intense desire for, and belief that Draco would be coming home soon.

Hearing a soft pop behind her, Narcissa's mind instantly recognized that her wish must have come true. Draco must surely have returned. She leapt up from her chair and turned with excitement only to find that it was not Draco who had come home.

"No!" Narcissa screamed with terror as she shrank back behind her chair. "I won't let you take him away from me again! Draco will be home soon, and I won't let anyone take him away!"

"Cissa," Lucius said as he stepped forward, taking note of how worn and un-kept she looked. "It's me Cissa. It's Lucius."

"You lie!" Narcissa said as she groped for her wand. "You can't be! Lucius is in Azkaban! So many years now… He must be dead by now."

"I'm not dead, Cissa," Lucius said, realizing that Bellatrix had not overstated Narcissa's mental state. "I'm here."

"Why do you torture me so?" Narcissa cried. "My husband dead, and my only son missing and hunted by those who want him dead isn't enough for you?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Cissa," Lucius said softly. "I'm here to help you."

"I won't tell you anything," Narcissa said. "I don't know where he is."

"I just want to help you, Cissa," Lucius said as he knelt down beside the chair Narcissa was peeking over in terror.

"Do what you want with me," Narcissa said as tears streamed down her already tear stained face. "You'll never get to Draco. Harry Potter will find him first. He promised me he would."

"What?" Lucius yelled as he stood filling with rage to his full height and looked down at her cowering form. "Tell me that you didn't conspire with the sworn enemy of our master!"

"He promised," Narcissa repeated as she trembled in fear.

"Traitor!" Lucius screamed as he swung the back of his hand at Narcissa.

In her weakened state, Narcissa's reflexes were not fast enough to get out of the way of Lucius' hand. She took the full force of the blow to her right cheek and she went tumbling onto the floor. She was still attempting to recover when she became aware of a sharp pain in her side as Lucius' boot connected and the air left her body.

Clarity of familiarity gripped Narcissa almost instantly as the pain in her face and her side throbbed. She had felt it many times over the years of her adult life. She rolled onto her back and looked up into the seething face that hovered over her, and she knew it could only be one man.

"Lucius," Narcissa wheezed.

"Recognition isn't going to save you, traitor," Lucius spat as he grabbed Narcissa and picked her up as if she weighed nothing before throwing her across the room and into the side of a table. "I'll not have a traitor for a wife."

Lucius stalked over to her quickly and picked her up again as he punched her in the face and yelled, "I'll make you pay for what you've done! Then I'll kill you myself!"

Lucius tossed Narcissa in the direction of the fireplace, and Narcissa's head smacked hard into the stone hearth as she fell. Narcissa's vision began to blur as she opened one eye and spotted Lucius walking toward her again. Picking up a fire poker, Lucius swung quickly with it at Narcissa's right arm. The swing connected solidly, and Narcissa cried out in pain as the bone snapped under the force.

Lucius dragged her up by the back of her robes as he asked, "Where is your great hero now, traitor? Did you forget to make him promise to save you too?"

Lucius pushed Narcissa on shaky legs away from him before bringing his foot up and kicking her hard in the small of her back. Narcissa cried out again as she fell next to the bed. She could feel her consciousness slipping away as the pain in her body reached heights she knew she couldn't tolerate much more of.

Narcissa had landed on her front with her head turned to the left side so that she was looking under the bed. Even as her sight began to dim, she spotted something she had all but forgotten about under the bed.

Lucius had been right. She had never actually asked Harry to do anything except find Draco, but Harry had also been very interested in her safety. She had protested that she would never need it, but he had made her accept the object anyway. Upon returning home, she had placed it under the bed and forgotten about it.

With what strength she had remaining, Narcissa reached out and took a firm hold on the coin Harry had given her. Almost instantly, she felt a hard pull behind her navel that nearly made her wretch as the pain in her body was magnified from the force of the portkey.

By the time her body had come into contact with a solid surface once again, Narcissa Malfoy had slipped fully from consciousness with the little coin grasped firmly in her fist. If she were lucky, someone would find her soon and treat her wounds. If not…


	24. Honesty Among Friends

24

Honesty Among Friends

Ron awoke after a bit of gentle prodding, and turned his head to find Hermione sitting next to him. He had the brief thought that he was still dreaming, so he reached out and took Hermione's hand in his own and stroked it gently with his thumb. The look of surprise and then the following grin on her face was all Ron needed to tell him that it was indeed exactly like his dreams of late.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione said, surprising Ron that her voice sounded so real instead of dreamlike as it had in his previous dreams.

"I must have tossed and turned all night," Ron said, surprising himself that his voice sounded just as real as Hermione's. "I'm sure I did nothing but dream of you."

Hermione's grin widened as she asked, "Were you really dreaming of me?"

"Of course I was," Ron said, amazed at how clear his current dream was. "You should know that I don't seem to be able to dream about much else lately. I tell you that in every dream."

"Why do you think you're dreaming about me so often?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"I guess I just find it easier to say in my dreams what I can't seem to say to you while I'm awake," Ron replied.

"I don't know what is holding you back," Hermione said. "I've been waiting ages for you to just tell me what I already know."

"Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you how much I love you," Ron said.

Hermione hesitated, unable to control her smile, before she bent forward quickly and pressed her lips to Ron's. Ron was so surprised that it took him a moment to realize that he could actually feel the pressure of Hermione's lips on his. The feeling didn't immediately fade as it always did in his dreams. The pressure was constant. Finally, the reality of the situation permeated Ron's conscious mind.

Ron's eyes sprang open wide as he jerked back and scrambled out the opposite side of the bed. He slipped and fell to the floor, but quickly recovered and raised up to see Hermione smiling back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, unable to face what he had just admitted.

"I came to wake you up for breakfast," Hermione informed him lightly. "I had no idea it would be such an eventful trip."

"I thought I was dreaming," Ron attempted.

"Apparently so," Hermione agreed.

"I wasn't dreaming was I?" Ron asked dreading the answer he knew would come.

"No," Hermione replied, "but if it's any consolation, I feel like I'm the one dreaming now."

"The things I…" Ron stuttered. "I mean… The things I said…"

"Do you really dream about me, Ron?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well…" Ron began, again unable to get the words out. "I may have… uh…"

"I was really flattered," Hermione admitted.

"But," Ron began as recent events came back to him, "you kissed me."

"You had just told me that you love me," Hermione said with a smile. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Ron said with a big swallow.

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asked. "If it was just part of a dream then I'm going to feel like a real fool."

"You didn't mind that I said it?" Ron asked, not believing that he talking to her about it at last.

"I've only been waiting for you to say it all summer," Hermione admitted. "No, Ron. I didn't mind at all."

"Really?" Ron asked as he noticed a warm feeling forming in his chest. "I mean… I actually told you. Of course I didn't realize I was actually saying it to you. I've wanted to for a long time, but… Wow! You kissed me!"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione confirmed. "I kissed you. I hope you'll let me do it again sometime."

"You kissed me," Ron said, amazed to hear the truth of the words he spoke. "Harry, she… Oh no! Harry's gone!"

"Relax, Ron," Hermione said as she came around the bed toward him. "He isn't missing. It's that potion Madam Pomfrey gave to him. It has worked so well that after a whole week of waking up every morning feeling rested, he actually got up early today. He met Ginny and I in the common room when we came down this morning."

Hermione pressed in close to Ron as she reached out for his hand. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes. She waited patiently as the seconds passed before Ron finally caught on and bent down to kiss her tentatively.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed once again as they parted.

"I'll wait for you in the common room and give you a chance to get dressed," Hermione said as she backed away toward the door. "Don't take too long. We have a few things we're going to need to discuss now."

Hermione shut the door and Ron stared at it for several seconds before he smiled and said, "Wow!"

"I really have to start getting up sooner on the weekends," Neville said as he emerged from his bed with a deep blush. "This is the second time in two weeks I've been stuck in my bed because romance is playing out in our dorm room."

Later that morning, Harry and Ginny walked into the hospital wing looking for Madam Pomfrey. The first thing they noticed as they walked in was the curtained barricade set around the back corner of the room. In all of his visits to the hospital wing, Harry had never seen as large a part of it closed off in such a way.

Not seeing Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Ginny walked further into the room. Their progress was stopped suddenly as they both ran into some kind of invisible barrier blocking the far end of the hospital wing.

"What is this?" Ginny asked as she rubbed where her nose had hit the barrier.

"It's a first for me," Harry replied rubbing his own nose.

Madam Pomfrey heard their voices and popped her head out from behind the barricade and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Well it isn't an emergency," Harry said wondering what could be behind the barricade that would also warrant a shield to keep intruders out. "I'm out of the potion you gave me to help me sleep. I just came to get more."

"Of course," Pomfrey said looking suddenly relieved. "This isn't a good time. Come back tonight before dinner and I'll have another bottle for you."

"Great," Harry said as his mind searched for an answer to the riddle of what was being hidden in the hospital wing. "Why do you have the shield up? Do you have something dangerous behind that screen?"

Harry could see the wheels turning in Pomfrey's head before she answered, "Possible contagion. The shield is just a precaution."

" Sorry to have bothered you," Harry said as he turned to go. "I'll let you get back to work."

"I wonder what that was all about," Ginny wondered out loud as she and Harry left the hospital wing.

"Something they don't want us to know about apparently," Harry said. "That's fine with me though. I have enough to keep me busy without trying to find out what they might be hiding in the hospital wing."

Ginny glanced out of the corner of her eye at Harry and noticed the way he was determinedly looking straight in front of him in an effort not to look at her. It was all she needed to tell her that Harry was indeed very interested in what might lay behind the screen.

After lunch, Harry, Ginny and Ron decided to drag out their brooms for a bit of flying practice. They had been quite disappointed earlier in the week to learn that McGonagal had decided not to have any quidditch teams or games during the current school year citing that it was just too dangerous. Hermione, who had never taken to flying, had tried to make them see that McGonagal might be right given the circumstances. After their resulting reaction, she was more than happy to let them go out flying while she headed toward the library to look up a bit of information for her Transfiguration class.

Hermione was on her way to the library when a strange sound reached her ears. It sounded like Dobby, and he sounded upset about something. Hermione rounded a corner and found Dobby muttering to himself just before he began to beat his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Dobby!" Hermione screamed in concern as she ran to the house elf. "Stop doing that. You'll hurt yourself. What's wrong?"

Dobby stopped and looked at Hermione as he whimpered and said, "Dobby must not say anything. Dobby was ordered not to tell."

"You don't have to tell me then, Dobby," Hermione said hoping it would keep him from punishing himself again.

"It is not Hermione Granger that Dobby must not tell," Dobby whined. "Oh, how can Dobby not tell when Dobby has promised to tell all?"

"Dobby, you aren't making any sense," Hermione said. "Who ordered you not to say anything?"

"The Headmistress ordered Dobby not to tell," Dobby admitted before he realized what he had done and started to slam his head into the wall again.

Hermione guessed what Dobby was about to do and placed her hand between his head and the wall to stop him as she said, "Wait a minute. You don't have to do that. You haven't told anyone anything yet."

"Dobby wants to though," Dobby said as his lip trembled. "Dobby promised he would tell."

"Who did you promise you would tell?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter," Dobby said as he suddenly ran for the other wall and rammed his head into the stone before falling to the floor in a daze.

"Please, Dobby," Hermione pleaded as she ran over to him, "you have to stop doing that. You're causing me a great deal of distress."

"Dobby is sorry," Dobby said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Dobby does not know what to do."

Hermione thought about the situation for a moment before an idea came to her and she asked, "Did Professor McGonagal only tell you not to tell Harry?"

"Harry Potter was the only one the Headmistress said not to tell," Dobby confirmed. "Dobby must though. Dobby promised. Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"What did you promise Harry, Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby promised he would check Harry Potter's house every day" Dobby said. "Dobby promised he would tell Harry Potter if someone came to Harry Potter's house."

Hermione sat back with wide eyes as wild thoughts ran through her head and she asked, "Did someone come to Harry's house?" Hermione asked. "Someone that Professor McGonagal doesn't want you to tell Harry about?"

Dobby clamped his hand over his mouth tightly indicating that he wasn't going to say anything more.

"Did you promise Harry you wouldn't tell me about that?" Hermione asked.

Dobby shook his head slowly.

"So Professor McGonagal didn't tell you not to tell me what she doesn't want Harry to know," Hermione pointed out, "and Harry didn't tell you not to tell me about your promise to him. It was a lucky thing I found you, Dobby. I can help you. You don't have to tell Harry about what McGonagal doesn't want him to know. You can tell me about it. Then I'll tell Harry, and you will have kept your promise to him."

"Dobby does not believe that is what Harry Potter or the Headmistress intended," Dobby said as he sat up.

"Perhaps not," Hermione said, "but I'm Harry's friend as well. If he can't depend on his friends to take care of him, then who can he depend on."

Dobby thought for several seconds about what Hermione had said before he stood up and said, "Hermione Granger is indeed a good friend to Harry Potter. Hermione Granger is also a good friend to Dobby. Dobby will tell Hermione Granger what Dobby should not tell anyone else."

Hermione, having heard what Dobby had to relate to Harry, discarded all thought of proceeding to the library. Instead she walked with determination toward the hospital wing, though she had no clear plan of what to do once she got there.

Hermione entered the hospital wing to find Professor McGonagal at the far end speaking with Madam Pomfrey. She continued to walk toward them until they noticed her and motioned for her to stop.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked. "Is Narcissa Malfoy here in the hospital wing?"

"Where would you get an idea like that, Miss Granger?" McGonagal said with surprise and worry in her eyes.

"I already know she was brought here," Hermione said. "There is no use denying that much. Is she still in the castle though?"

"It is of no concern to you one way or the other, Miss Granger," McGonagal said as she waved her hand in front of her as if executing a spell before walking closer to Hermione.

"On the contrary," Hermione corrected. "I have a great deal of concern in the matter. I've just found out about it from a house elf who was ready to beat himself to death because of the order you gave him and a promise he made to Harry. I would have thought you would have understood how attached Dobby is to Harry. The order you gave him nearly tore him apart. It's hard to believe he lived with it for an entire week."

"I was hoping Dobby would see that telling Harry about Mrs. Malfoy's arrival here could be potentially dangerous for him," McGonagal explained.

"I don't know how he could," Hermione said. "I don't see why it would be dangerous."

"Really?" McGonagal asked surprised. "Exactly how much did Dobby tell you about her arrival here?"

"He just said that he had gone to Harry's house to check if anyone was there," Hermione explained as she wondered what Dobby had left out. "He found Narcissa Malfoy there, and he brought her back here because she had been injured."

"That was a great understatement of the situation," McGonagal said. "You'll just have to trust me that her condition and how she came to be in it would anger Harry a great deal."

"And you have to understand that I can't keep this information from Harry without knowing for myself that there is good reason for hiding something from him," Hermione stated firmly. "If you don't tell me something to convince me then Harry will be up here within the hour demanding his own answers."

A tense silence descended upon the room until a female voice from behind the screen said, "Let her come. I'll tell her what she wants to know."

Half an hour later, a somber Hermione left the hospital wing with a tear stained face, and a clear understanding of exactly why Harry could very well react as badly as Professor McGonagal had indicated. She found herself in as much of a dilemma as Dobby had been in. She had promised Dobby that she would tell Harry, but what she had just learned gave her serious misgivings about doing so.

Hermione mulled over what decision she would make for most of the day. Harry himself had noticed several times during the day that something was on her mind, and he had asked her about it on each occasion. She had tried to tell him that she was just thinking about a problem she was solving in History of Magic. It had stopped Harry from asking for further details, but she could tell that he became more suspicious after every time he asked her. So much so that Ginny pulled her aside in the common room to ask her what was really going on.

Bursting to be relieved of the burden, Hermione took Ginny into her confidence and told her the entire disturbing story.

"You haven't told anyone else about this?" Ginny asked as Hermione responded by shaking her head. "You didn't tell Ron about it did you?"

"Of course not," Hermione said. "My feelings for him aside, he's far too loyal to Harry. He would run straight to him and tell him everything before he thought about what Harry's reaction would be."

"I'm not so sure we shouldn't myself," Ginny stated. "I know his reaction won't be a pretty thing to witness, but think about it, Hermione. How easy is it to keep a secret in this castle? Word is bound to leak out at some point and make it back to Harry. He'll still be upset when he finds out then, and think about how much worse it will be when he finds out the rest of us knew about it and kept it from him."

"I know," Hermione said. "That's been my worst fear. It's just that he blames himself every time something goes wrong. I don't want him to pile what happened to her on his shoulders as well."

"I'm afraid he has too much of a hero complex to avoid that," Ginny said dreading what she was going to have to do. "Consider your burden lifted, Hermione. It would be best if I told him."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Maybe I should be the one. You're so close to Harry."

"You know very well that is the reason why I should do it," Ginny said. "If I'm lucky I'll be able to calm him down before he charges up to the hospital wing and causes trouble there."

"When are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"The sooner the better I think," Ginny responded as she looked at the stairs to the boys dormitory. "I'll go up and send Ron down to you. Take him down to dinner and get him out of the way. If Harry does bolt out of here for the hospital wing Ron would follow him if he were here to see it."

"Good point," Hermione recognized.

Fifteen minutes later, Madam Pomfrey looked up to see Professor McGonagal walk into the hospital wing.

"Headmistress," Pomfrey greeted.

McGonagal bowed her head in response as she asked, "How is Mrs. Malfoy?"

"The same as the last time you checked on her," Pomfrey said. "She's progressed nicely. She should be free to walk around in another day or so."

"Of course," McGonagal said. "I just have quite a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand, Headmistress," Pomfrey said.

"I would like to speak with her if she's awake," McGonagal said as she walked to where the shield started. "Please deactivate the shield so I can get to her."

"You already know how to do that on your own," Pomfrey said suspiciously as she took a step back from her. "You never needed me to do it for you before."

"Humor me," McGonagal said with a smile.

"Not this time Harry," McGonagal said from the doorway as Pomfrey looked around to see McGonagal enter with Lupin at her side.

Confused, Pomfrey turned back to where the McGonagal she had been talking to stood only to see Harry standing there instead.

"You can't stop me from seeing her," Harry said.

"You are in no position to make any demands of me tonight, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said as she closed on his position. "I can stop you, and I will."

"You have no right to keep me from her," Harry said as fire began to burn inside him. "She was taken from my house. You had no right to keep her presence here from me. I should have been told as soon as she was found."

"You assume too much, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said attempting to keep her calm. "She may have been found in your house, but she was brought here for treatment. Once she entered this castle she became my responsibility."

"There was nothing you could have done for her when she first arrived anyway, Harry," Lupin added.

"Be that as it may," Harry said letting a bit of anger show through, "you should have told me what happened. At the very least you shouldn't have prevented others from telling me."

"What was done is done," McGonagal said. "It does nothing to change the current situation. I will not allow you to see Mrs. Malfoy."

"I already know what happened to her," Harry seethed. "If I don't see her then I will have no choice but to leave tonight to look for the man who did that to her."

"I will do everything in my power to stop you," McGonagal said, bracing herself for Harry's reaction.

"You'll try," Harry said. "You wouldn't succeed though, any more than you'll stop me from seeing Mrs. Malfoy."

McGonagal was ready to respond until she saw Harry disappear briefly and reappear on the other side of the shield. Harry began walking toward where Narcissa lay as he pulled his wand and waved it behind him. McGonagal pulled her own wand and deactivated the shield as she and Lupin ran forward only to stop suddenly when they ran into the shield Harry had erected behind him.

Harry rounded the corner of the screened area around Narcissa as she looked back as him and said, "I really didn't mean to cause any trouble for you at school."

"You haven't done anything," Harry said as he sat down next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Narcissa said with a small smile. "They've taken very good care of me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you sooner," Harry said.

"I'm glad you didn't," Narcissa remarked. "I'm sure I looked a mess when they first brought me in. By the time I woke up they had healed most of my injuries. Since then they've been working on my mental health I guess you could say."

"I can't imagine the horror he must have put you through," Harry admitted.

"It wasn't so much that," Narcissa said. "I got used to the beatings years ago. I guess he had been storing it up while he was in Azkaban."

"I just don't understand how a man could do such a thing to a woman," Harry said shaking his head.

"That's because you are a good and decent person, Harry," Narcissa stated. "This most recent event finally convinced me that Lucius is neither good nor decent. I've been living in denial of it for so many years I can barely remember what life was like before Lucius."

"I hope you're not considering going back," Harry expressed.

"No," Narcissa responded. "That part of my life is over. I'm ready for something better. I have to be a better person so I can be a better mother to Draco if he ever returns. Heaven knows I have years of hate and bitterness to weed out of Draco. He always thought that Lucius would love him more if he became just like him."

"He isn't," Harry said. "He proved that on the top of the tower the night Dumbledore was killed. He may want to be, but he is not Lucius."

"Thank you, Harry," Narcissa said as she reached out and took hold of his hand. "For everything."

Harry smiled back at Narcissa as he heard footsteps behind him, and he asked, "What are you planning to do after you leave here?"

"I haven't really given it much thought," Narcissa said. "I know I can never go back to Malfoy Mansion. I don't even know if I'll be allowed to leave here."

Harry turned to look at McGonagal as she said, "We have no plans of holding you prisoner. It may take some time to find a place to hide you though."

"Actually," Harry said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "I have a place you can stay if you would like."

"I hope you are not thinking of hiding her in your house, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said as Harry handed the paper to Narcissa.

"In a manner of speaking," Harry responded with a grin.

"The Black family estate?" Narcissa asked as she read the paper. "I remember playing there as a child. I remember it being a bit spooky to me in my youth."

"Well it hasn't changed much then," Harry grinned. "Sirius left it to me, but there are too many memories in that house for me to live there. You can stay there if you don't mind what is sure to be a hefty layer of dust on everything."

Harry and Narcissa looked up at McGonagal as she sighed and said, "Well, there are worse places you could go. At least it is reasonably safe. You can floo there as soon as you feel up to it."

"Great," Harry said as he stood up. "It's all set then. Now that I know you'll be all right, I'll leave and let you get some rest. I'll come back to talk with you again tomorrow if you would like."

"I would," Narcissa said with a smile.

Harry walked out past McGonagal, Lupin and Pomfrey as they fell into step behind him and he said, "Ginny must be faster than I thought. I was sure I would be able to get in to see her before you ever got here."

"We have a few tricks up our sleeve as well," Lupin commented.

"You reacted much better to her being here than I expected, Mr. Potter," McGonagal stated. "Still, that does not excuse the method you used to see her. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. In addition, you will serve a week of detention with Professor Slughorn beginning Monday."

"Good," Harry said making all of them take notice. "I've been having a devil of a time with some of the potions we've been brewing lately. Detention should give me time to ask a few questions. Is there anything else you need of me or can I go?"

"I have your sleeping potion for you," Pomfrey said holding out a bottle to him.

"Go and eat your dinner, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said after he had taken the potion from Pomfrey.

After Harry had walked away, Lupin said, "Curious. It's funny that Harry would say he's been having trouble with potions. I had a discussion with Horace just yesterday about how Harry was doing. He says Harry is doing wonderfully. He didn't mention Harry having any problem with potions."

"We all need to keep a close eye on him during the next week," McGonagal warned. "He's up to something. We can't let him learn what you've been working on Remus. Make sure Horace doesn't tell him anything."


	25. Professors Parley

25

Professors Parley

Harry spent the rest of the week every night scrubbing out cauldrons, organizing potion ingredients, and filing paperwork for Professor Slughorn. The thing Professor Slughorn found a bit unnerving was the fact that Harry went about his tasks in near silence. He had been warned by Lupin that Harry might have agreed to the detention so readily in an attempt to question him about Order activities that McGonagal had forbid them to mention to Harry. So far though, Slughorn hadn't detected the slightest interest in such matters from Harry.

For Harry's part, it was his observation that Slughorn was being unusually quiet during the detentions. It had always been his experience that Slughorn never wasted an opportunity to recruit him into the Slug Club. Something was causing him to be more standoffish, and Harry was fairly sure he could guess what it was. He had seen the look in McGonagal's eyes when he had agreed to the detention. He knew that Horace Slughorn possessed information that could be useful to him. His only problem was how to get it out of him while he was being so guarded and careful.

"You know," Harry said near the end time of his detention, "I wasn't sure over the summer if you would be coming back to Hogwarts this year with Professor Dumbledore gone."

"I had the same doubt about you," Slughorn replied thinking there was no harm in that little bit of information.

"I can't blame you," Harry said with a grin. "I had strong doubts about my own return. Sometimes, I still think it was a mistake."

"Are you thinking of leaving then?" Slughorn asked with only a hint of panic.

"Oh, no," Harry said as he continued to file papers. "I've gotten too close to Ginny for that. I could never leave her behind. Has that ever happen to you Professor? Have you ever been in love?"

"I've loved a great many people in my day," Slughorn replied as he resisted the urge to go into an extended story. "None more so than myself though. I have encountered no one that I could not leave behind if the circumstance warranted it."

"I find myself in just the opposite situation," Harry said. "There are so many people I could never abandon even if the circumstances warranted it. Ginny calls it my hero complex."

"From what I can see that complex provides a great deal of comfort for the masses who look to you to be 'The Chosen One'," Slughorn observed. "It is an attribute that could take you to the heights of power in the Ministry if…"

"If I manage to survive another duel with Voldemort," Harry said as he stopped filing and looked at Slughorn for the first time.

"Exactly," Slughorn confirmed as his excitement began to build. "If you do that then you will practically be able to name the position you want. A record like that could land you in the Minister's seat one day. All you would need would be a bit of guidance in that direction."

"I'll have to remember that," Harry said with a smile. "There are worse things I could do with my life. Of course there is still the little matter of actually defeating Voldemort to get there. I'll never be able to do that if I can't find his remaining horcruxes though."

"Don't worry about that," Slughorn said still thinking about the exciting prospect of having a contact like Harry in the Ministry. "The Order will find the horcruxes and clear out some of the death eaters for you. You just worry about preparing yourself for the biggest duel of your life."

"I feel better about it knowing that someone is taking care of the horcruxes for me," Harry said looking into Slughorn's eyes. "I'll devote myself to my dueling studies from now on. If I have any questions about dueling strategies, would it be all right if I come to you for help?"

Slughorn's face split into a smile as wide as Harry had ever seen as he said, "It would be my distinct pleasure, Harry. Anything you need, you just come and see me."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said with a smile. "I appreciate that."

Several minutes later, after Slughorn had dismissed Harry from his last detention and sent him to dinner; he sat back in his office chair and thought how upset McGonagal would be if she found out that he had told Harry the Order was looking for the horcruxes and capturing death eaters. He immediately resigned himself not to mention it to her. After all, he reasoned, Harry had said he was giving up looking for the horcruxes himself. That was something McGonagal had been hoping for. There was no reason for her to know why he had suddenly lost interest. Besides, it was a small price to pay for the beginnings of a mentor relationship between himself and the-boy-who-lived.

Harry walked toward the Great Hall to meet his friends for dinner, but he stopped when he heard the sound of hooves striking stone behind him. He turned to see Firenze walking toward him from an adjacent corridor.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry said as he turned to greet the centaur.

"Good evening, Harry Potter," Firenze said as he came to a stop near Harry. "I believe you are a bit late for dinner. It has already started."

"I know," Harry said. "I just got out of a detention."

"I see," Firenze replied. "I trust you have been well."

"Very well, thank you," Harry said. "How have you been?"

"I manage," Firenze admitted. "The confines of the castle are difficult to get used to for someone who was meant to live under the stars."

"I think we all feel that way sometimes," Harry observed. "Do you ever get to walk outside?"

"Occasionally," Firenze answered. "I sometimes wonder out late at night to look at the stars. The Headmistress has forbidden me to walk far from the castle though. She fears that dangers still await me from the forest."

"That sounds familiar," Harry said with a grin of recognition. "She's almost afraid to let me walk around inside the castle on my own much less out on the grounds."

"Yes," Firenze said. "It was related to me that centaurs watch from just inside the forest who have shown an interest in you."

"Do you have any idea why they might be interested in me?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," Firenze replied. "You should not be fooled by the declarations that have been made that centaurs take no interest in the activities of humans. While on the whole that statement is quite true, occasionally there is a wizard who catches the attention of even the centaurs."

"But why have I caught their attention?" Harry asked. "Does it have something to do with the prophecy?"

"It has to do with something the centaurs have seen in the stars for many generations," Firenze said. "The prophecy you speak of was not new to the knowledge of the centaur. Your destiny has been written in the heavens since long before you were born. The others would have you believe that we are all knowing when it comes to future matters. I will confess to you that such a thing is not true. We did not know who you would be, or how you would come to the final battle. All we knew was that the battle would happen. We knew that the outcome of that battle could have long lasting effects on the world of wizards and centaurs alike. We know that to win the battle you must find the power that resides in you even now, though no other human has ever discovered it."

"But how do I find it?" Harry asked.

"That we do not know," Firenze admitted. "Nor do we know that you ever will find it. If you do not find it then you will die and darkness will descend upon the world."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm glad there isn't any pressure involved."

"Do you have any idea why it is that centaurs dislike humans so?" Firenze asked.

"Not really," Harry answered.

"The centaur does not see the world in the same way humans see it," Firenze said. "It may be difficult for you to understand since you obviously see as a human sees. When you are in the forbidden forest you see trees, rocks, plants and creatures. The centaurs see those things and how they relate to one another. We see the physical lines that connect one thing to another. We understand their relationship immediately. Centaurs dislike humans because we can see no such lines of connection radiating from you to anything else in the world around you. If the lines do exist, as a select few centaurs have believed, then we are unable to perceive them. It is the larger view that the lines do not exist at all. The centaurs dislike humans because they believe there to be no connection between humans and anything else that exists in nature."

"Interesting," Harry said. "So you see an actual physical line connecting a tree to the shrubs that grow under it?"

"Yes," Firenze confirmed. "More importantly, we can see and feel the relationship of each of these things to ourselves. We gain a great deal of strength and power from this connection."

"What kind of power?" Harry asked, becoming more interested.

"It is difficult to describe," Firenze stated. "Relating it in terms you can understand, think about the fear that the Dark Lord commands in the wizarding world. Fear and anger are what he thrives on. I believe that he is made more powerful by the physical connection of that fear to himself. I can see no such connection, but I believe it must be there."

"So I have to somehow break through that fear in order to weaken him?" Harry asked.

"Such a task may be impossible," Firenze warned. "I believe you must find from where your own power flows. If you found a way to detect that connection you may be able to increase your own power sufficiently for battle."

"Do you have any suggestions as to where I might start?" Harry asked, hopeful he could be given a clue about how to go about such a thing.

"I do not," Firenze replied. "I am sorry, Harry. Centaurs are born into the world seeing the connections. There is no special training that takes place to develop it."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Harry said.

"I have said more than I would have been allowed already," Firenze admitted. "Know that I have made you aware of these things as a favor to Albus Dumbledore. You must never admit to the Headmistress that we ever spoke on this matter."

"I understand," Harry said with a grin. "As far as anyone else will ever know, this conversation never happened. I want you to know though that if there are lines of connection coming from me that you can't see, the one connecting me to you just got much stronger."  
"You honor me more than you know," Firenze said. "I will carry that knowledge with me proudly. Hurry on to dinner now before you miss it altogether. I think I will take a walk outside."

Harry entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny for dinner. He apologized to all of them for being late, but made no mention of his conversations with Slughorn and Firenze.

"So you made it through an entire week of detention with Slughorn, Harry," Ron said with a grin. "Are you an official member of the Slug Club now?"

"Actually Slughorn was very quiet for most of the time," Harry replied as he loaded his plate.

"I find that hard to believe," Ron said. "That doesn't sound like him."

"He isn't the only professor acting strangely, Harry" Ginny informed him. "Lupin left dinner early, and he was limping when he walked out. He didn't have a limp when I had him for class this afternoon."

"Maybe he just turned an ankle or something," Harry suggested.

"Don't you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be able to heal something as simple as a turned ankle?" Hermione asked. "The spell for it is covered in some detail in chapter twelve of our book."

"Good point," Harry admitted.

"He's been coming to dinner looking tired all week long," Ginny said. "If I didn't know better I would say he was up to something."

Harry grinned and pointed out, "That's what people usually say about me. He may be doing some kind of assignment for the Order. It won't do any good for us to sit here and theorize about what it is. They won't ever tell us about it anyway. Besides, I have to get ready for the D.A. meeting tomorrow evening."

"What are we going to study tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Wordless magic," Harry answered. "I think we were all hurt by Snape trying to teach it to us last year. I worked on it quite a bit over the summer. I think we all have room for improvement."

"Some of us more than others," Ron said as he hung his head.

"Don't sell yourself short, Ron," Harry said. "After all, you're still the only person in class who can do the full body concealment charm. Think how much more effective that would be if you could do it without speaking to give away your location."

"I guess it would be useful at that," Ron said grinning again.

"You have a busy day planned tomorrow, Harry," Hermione observed. "You were planning on reading the books you wanted from the restricted section early tomorrow."

"I still do," Harry said. "Are you sure you don't mind taking the list up to McGonagal for me tonight, Hermione?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied. "After the encounters you've had with her lately I think it would be a good idea for the two of you to minimize your contact for a while."

"Great," Harry said. "I have the list up in my room. I just have one more subject I would like to add to it."

Just over half an hour later, Hermione stood outside McGonagal's door and knocked lightly. She could hear footsteps approaching the door, and she realized that someone else was in the office other than Professor McGonagal.

Tonks pulled the door open, and hesitated in surprise a moment before she said, "Hermione. Did you need to see the Headmistress?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later."

"Don't be silly," McGonagal said from behind her desk. "There is no use in your climbing those stairs again if we can see to your needs now. Come in, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said as she looked around and noticed that Lupin was present in the office as well as a woman Hermione had never seen before, but looked very familiar anyway.

"What can I do for you?" McGonagal asked as Hermione neared her desk.

"I just came to drop off Harry's list of the books he would like to see from the restricted section," Hermione explained as she pulled out the parchment and placed it on McGonagal's desk.

"I was hoping he would forget that I agreed to that," McGonagal sighed.

"I think that was why he had me bring it up to you," Hermione said. "He was hoping to avoid the creation of any more tension between the two of you."

"I see," McGonagal said as she picked up the list and began to read down it. "The Art of Blood, Curses From a Darker Age, The Memoirs of Artilus Gromp, Griselda the Mad, and Lineage of the Famous Wizarding Families. A rather forbidding list to be sure. I suppose Mr. Potter would argue his need for every single book on this list."

"I think he's already planned those arguments actually," Hermione said. "Just in case."

"It looks as though the last book requested was written in a different hand," McGonagal said looking down her glasses at Hermione. "It looks like your writing, Miss Granger."

"I didn't think Harry would mind if I asked about it," Hermione said. "Harry knows so little about his family, and I thought I would research it for him as a gift for Christmas. I couldn't understand why that book was in the restricted section instead of the main section."

"It is admirable that you would want to give such a thing as a gift," McGonagal began as she prepared to deliver the bad news, "but that book is strictly off limits to everyone. I will not approve it to be viewed. I suggest that you drop this line of research, and come up with a new gift you can give to him."

Hermione stood in stunned silence for several seconds before she said, "I really wish you had just refused me the book because Harry didn't write it on the list. Now I know that there is obviously something in that book about Harry that you're trying to keep from him. Now I'm put into the position yet again of trying to decide if I should keep my mouth shut about it or tell Harry right away."

"I can only tell you that what he learned from it could possibly make him rush into battle that much more quickly," McGonagal explained.

"I can't believe that," Hermione said. "That's exactly the same kind of reaction you were expecting when he found out about Narcissa Malfoy being in the castle. It didn't happen. He hasn't gone out looking for Lucius Malfoy to get revenge. He isn't the same sort of person he was during his early years here. He isn't nearly as impulsive as he used to be. He's more likely to listen to reason when it's explained to him. He's applying himself to his schoolwork like I never imagined he would. He isn't a child anymore. I think you should start treating him like the man he is."

"If you know him so well," McGonagal said leaning forward slightly, "then tell me when Mr. Potter learned Mermish."

"He doesn't know Mermish at all," Hermione said. "That I know of, the only time he's ever encountered Merpeople was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I've gotten reports two times this week from Hagrid that say otherwise," McGonagal stated. "On two separate occasions Hagrid has observed Mr. Potter kneeling down by the lake speaking with three Merpeople in the middle of the night."

"In the middle of the night?" Hermione asked. "That's impossible. It couldn't have been Harry."

"I believe Hagrid is capable of distinguishing Mr. Potter from a crowd," McGonagal said. "When standing alone by the lake his recognition would be assured."

"You don't understand," Hermione said. "Harry couldn't have been out there in the middle of the night. He's been taking the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him every night before he goes to bed. It knocks him out cold. He takes it every night in front of Ginny just so she can be sure he's taking it."

"Yet I am not prepared to discount Hagrid's claim of recognition," McGonagal said. "By his own admission, Hagrid was a fair distance away each time he saw Mr. Potter. I will question him once again in an attempt to uncover the truth. You may take this information back to Mr. Potter if you like. I have no doubt that he will profess his innocence in the matter. In time we will discover the real culprit. Until that time, we will be watching Mr. Potter's activities very closely."

"I still say you're wasting your time," Hermione said. "Hagrid was obviously wrong in his identification. Can't you simply speak with the Merpeople and ask them who it was?"

"Professor Dumbledore was the only one here capable of speaking to them," McGonagal said. "They are a proud race. They will not choose to communicate in our language, and they are very selective of those they will meet with."

"I didn't think you would be able to spare anyone to keep an eye on Harry with the Order going on missions," Hermione observed to see what reaction she might get.

"What do you know about that?" McGonagal asked sitting up straighter.

"Well I didn't know anything for sure until now," Hermione said with a grin. "We noticed Professor Lupin limping during dinner tonight. He's been looking tired all week in the evenings. Couple that with the fact that Harry has been in detention all week, and unable to shove his nose where it doesn't belong, and it is only logical to think that you would use that opportunity to run some kind of operation or another."

"We do not plan Order activities around Mr. Potter's schedule," McGonagal assured her.

"Well you don't need to at any rate," Hermione said. "Harry knows you're doing something, but he's resigned himself to the fact that he will never be made aware of what it is."

"I find that hard to believe," Lupin said, speaking for the first time. "He may say it, but he's too much like James to give up on it entirely."

"I know," Hermione stated. "That's why his friends spend so much time watching after him and trying to keep him away from trouble. Don't worry about keeping an eye on him. We'll do that well enough ourselves."

"But will you report it back to us if you find anything?" McGonagal asked suspecting the answer.

"We won't have to," Hermione replied. "All we have to do is tell Ginny about it. She'll straighten him out faster than any of us could."

"Then maybe it would serve us better to keep an eye on Ginny," Tonks suggested.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hermione warned. "You'd never hear the end of it if Harry found out about it. He's very protective of her. Besides, he already knows he's being watched. He won't care if you watch a bit closer."

"Then it's all settled," McGonagal said indicating she was ready for the conversation to be over. "Professors Lupin and Tonks will escort you back to your common room. They were just on their way there with a guest to see Mr. Potter."

Hermione turned to look at the woman she didn't know as Tonks stepped forward and said, "Hermione, this is my mother, Andromeda."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she smiled and reached out to shake the woman's hand. "I wondered why you looked so familiar to me when I first saw you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Andromeda said with a smile. "I've heard a great deal about you from my daughter in her letters. She says that you are a brilliant student."

"Well, everyone has their talents," Hermione said blushing. "So you came here to see Harry?"

"Yes," Andromeda said. "I wanted to thank him for what he's done for my sister. I was hoping he would allow me to visit her. I heard he was letting her stay at the Black estate."

"She just left here two days ago," Hermione said. "I'm sure Harry would be happy to give you the address. I think she would appreciate the company as well."

"I hope so," Andromeda said. "I haven't spoken to her at all since her son was born."

After everyone had left her office, McGonagal sat back in her chair and waited for the criticism that she knew would come.

"It seems to me that they know far more than we suspected," Professor Dippet said from his portrait. "Perhaps it would be better to include them in a more meaningful way in the operations being undertaken by the Order."

"They know more than we suspected," Phineas began from his portrait, "but they know far too little for it to matter. It is not fitting for a student to be involved in such things anyway."

"Mr. Potter obviously knows the map is being used," Dippet said. "It is a small jump of logic to reason what it is being used for. We know with some assurance that Mr. Potter is the one who provided the map in the first place."

"Which we should see as a blessing," Professor Derwent said from her portrait. "From what we know of the boy, it is in better hands with us than if he still had it."

"I take exception to that," Dippet stated strongly. "It was well documented in the Prophet what he was able to do with it before he came back to Hogwarts. He accomplished all of those things without the assistance of the Order of the Phoenix."

"And at the same time proved himself to be foolish in the risks he took," Phineas pointed out with a grin. "It would only have been a matter of time before he was captured or killed in his attempts to subdue the death eaters."

"Some of us believe he displayed tremendous courage," Everard said from his portrait. "Wouldn't you agree Fortescue?"

"Indeed," Professor Fortescue confirmed. "Perhaps if more people displayed courage like Mr. Potter does the problem with the death eaters would have been contained earlier."

"You only say that because Kingsley told us about Mr. Potter planning the rescue of your relative who runs the ice cream parlor," Derwent charged.

"Planned and led the rescue I believe you meant," Fortescue corrected. "He led that mission and made a point to include Order members, the Minister of Magic and his own D.A. members. He led them to a successful conclusion on a mission that none of the three could have carried out alone. That shows courage and a keen intellect I would say."

"May I also remind you that he was nearly killed during that mission as well?" Phineas asked.

"There is no need to remind us of your constant opinion of Mr. Potter, Phineas," Dippet said. "I would like to hear what Dumbledore has to say about all of this. He knows Mr. Potter better than any of us."

"As for things in the past," Dumbledore said, "they are the property of the past. Nothing we say here will change them. What I have to say is what I have been saying. It is wrong for us to stop Harry from finding out where he comes from. I had intended to tell him myself when he turned of age. I still think it should be done."

"I know, Albus," McGonagal said looking over at him with tired eyes. "I don't wish to discuss that matter any more. The decision has been made."

"Then Hermione was right," Dumbledore said. "You shouldn't have made such a point of forbidding her to see that book. She won't stop looking until she finds the information she is looking for now."

"She'll never get close to it as long as it remains in the restricted section," McGonagal said.

"If you say so," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"What I need from all of you is a theory as to how Mr. Potter can be asleep in bed and still be spotted down by the lake," McGonagal said. "I would also like to know how he can be found at the same time in the room of requirement, on the astronomy tower, and in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Dumbledore leaned forward with a smile and said, "Well I would think that would be obvious."


	26. Rage, Blood and Reconciliation

26

Rage, Blood and Reconciliation

November arrived, and with it came a chill that signaled winter's approach. There was another chill that had been developing in the castle over the preceding months. Shortly after Hermione's delivery of Harry's first request of books from the restricted section, notices began turning up on the house message boards that random searches would begin for banned items that the students may have hidden away. Of course there was grumbling from the students. Some had things they needed to find new hiding places for, and others saw the searches as nothing more than a nuisance.

It did not take very long for the students to recognize a certain order to the so-called randomness. Though there was a sprinkling of others, it was plain that members of the D.A. were searched far more often than any other identifiable group. In fact, Harry himself had yet to be left out of one of the searches in Gryffindor House.

For the most part, Harry had stood by calmly as he watched Professor Lupin search his belongings time and time again. Each time though, Harry grew more resentful that Lupin was the one doing the search. They wanted something from him. That much was plainly obvious. The fact that Lupin never had the courtesy to look him in the eye and ask for it upset him more and more each time. Lupin had been one of his father's greatest friends, and Harry had come to regard him as a friend as well. The searches though, caused Harry to harden his feelings more each time they happened.

Harry, having withdrawn from contact with most of the professors, poured his every waking moment into his studies, and D.A. training meetings. In fact, Hermione found the rate he was progressing with his magic ability to be nothing short of astounding. The things he talked about and trained the D.A. to do were things they could only have dreamed of. Hermione knew that reading about magic could only get you so far. The fact that Harry was walking into the meetings with a level of mastery in each new spell that enabled him to teach it in detail was enough to tell her that there was more going on than sitting in the library reading books.

As much as Hermione hated to admit that McGonagal might be right about Harry, she had to admit that there was something going on that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was McGonagal's claim that Harry had been seen down by the lake in the middle of the night that made Hermione start paying more attention to clues around her. On one occasion, she was sure she had just caught a glimpse of Harry darting off around a corner ahead of her, but she shook it off when Harry and Ron walked up behind her. It wasn't until several weeks later that she realized Harry was turning up suddenly on a regular basis. Finally, though she smiled at her own stupidity for not realizing it sooner, the clues slipped into place in her mind and explained things that had been happening since the summer. Through a lack of judgment, or a desire not to alienate Harry in a time when he was feeling so betrayed by the teachers, she decided to keep her discovery to herself.

Two weeks after her discovery, Hermione sat next to Ginny on her bed and she let Ginny cry on her shoulder as she said softly, "Everything will be all right, Ginny. You know they've been searching Harry's things looking for something. It was only a matter of time before they got to you again. They searched my things ages ago."

"Did they read your diary?" Ginny asked as she sat back and looked at Hermione with red tearing eyes. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get over my fear of writing in a diary again? I just feel so violated. The things in that diary were me, Hermione. Everything that I am, everything I feel I put into that diary. It was my love of Harry that made me start writing in it after so many years of not writing. The things in that diary were for me. Can you possibly understand that?"

"I can try," Hermione said as she held onto Ginny's hand. "Are you going to tell Harry about it?"

"I don't know," Ginny said wiping away her tears. "He already has so much pressure on him. I don't want him to fight this battle for me. You know what he's like. His relationship with Lupin has already deteriorated so much. Something like this could end their relationship for good."

"I still say people need to start giving Harry a little credit," Hermione said. "He can handle as much pressure as anyone. Still, his feelings for you don't really fall in the normal realm. He could very well explode if anyone ever hurt you."

"Then I'll endure what I have to in order keep that from happening," Ginny said.

"I think we'll all have to as long as they still think Harry has something he's hiding," Hermione said.

"I think he has it hidden well enough," Ginny said before she could stop herself.

Hermione studied Ginny for some time before asking, "You know what it is too?"

"Of course I know," Ginny admitted in a hushed tone. "Remember when I destroyed his room looking for it? He had it hidden and lied to me about it. He felt so bad about it he pulled me aside two days later and explained the whole thing to me. He had to break a promise he had made to my dad to tell me about it. That, Hermione, is love. Of course he's still working out a way to tell my dad about what he did. He could never live with that guilt for too long. Anyway, he offered to turn it in to McGonagal right away, but I told him not to. I don't have any right to make that decision for him."

"I can't believe you knew and never told me," Hermione said with a grin.

"I wanted to," Ginny said. "I really did. I had to promise Harry I wouldn't tell a soul. How long have you known bout it?"

"A couple of weeks," Hermione admitted. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"I can't believe you didn't make him turn it in when you realized it," Ginny said.

"I thought about it," Hermione admitted. "If they hadn't been targeting Harry with these searches I might have actually done it. Listen, it's almost time for dinner. We can go down and find Harry and Ron. Maybe you'll feel better if you can get your mind off of the search for a while."

"I don't think I'm in the mood for any company right now," Ginny said as she wiped the last of her tears away. "I can't let Harry see me like this. He doesn't need anything else to get upset about right now. Just tell him I'm not feeling well and may come to dinner if I feel better after a rest."

"It isn't easy lying to him you know," Hermione pointed out. "He almost always knows, and I'm not very good at it anyway."

"Just buy me a little time," Ginny said giving in. "I just have to have a chance to pull myself together. I'll come down in a while."

"Good," Hermione said as she stood up. "I know things seem pretty dark to you right now, but the sun will shine for you again tomorrow. Don't let what happened tonight make you forget that."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said standing and giving her a hug. "I won't forget."

"Good," Hermione said as she turned for the door. "I'll delay Harry for as long as I can."

Hermione walked down the stairs only to emerge into the common room to find Harry pacing anxiously. She knew him well enough to know that he was very upset about something. Just before Harry turned back around to see her, Ron, sitting in a nearby chair, nodded to her with a look to let her know that Harry was indeed quite agitated.

"Hermione," Harry said as he spotted her and walked over, "where is Ginny?"

"She isn't feeling well," Hermione attempted. "She's going to lie down and rest for a while. She said she would come down to dinner later."

"Really?" Harry asked, giving her all the proof she needed to see that he saw through her story. "From what Lavender told me she's sitting up in her room crying because of the inspection Lupin did tonight."

"I see," Hermione said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't want me to tell you," Hermione said. "She doesn't want you to get upset."

"What kind of logic is that?" Harry asked hotly. "You can either tell me what really happened or I can use my own imagination. I can guarantee you that I'll explode if you leave it to my imagination. They've searched through her things before. Why is she so upset by it this time?"

"Not all of us are as comfortable with them searching though our things as you are, Harry," Hermione said as her own frustration began to come out.

"I never said I was comfortable," Harry said.

"You must be though," Hermione accused. "Otherwise you would end all of this. I know what they're looking for, and they certainly know as well. You know the searches will continue as long as you have it. I haven't said anything about it because I'm willing to endure the searches to preserve your secret."

"It belongs to me," Harry spat angrily. "They have no right to take it from me."

"You don't seem surprised that I know about it," Hermione said.

"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later," Harry said.

"I don't know where you got it," Hermione said trying with little success to lower her voice, "and I don't really care. You just need to accept that the longer you have it the more desperate McGonagal will be to find it. A few tears are going to be shed, Harry. The question is how many tears you can stand to let fall."

"So are you going to tell me what happened to make Ginny cry," Harry yelled, "or do I have to walk up there myself and ask her?"

"You can't get up the stairs," Hermione reminded him.

"Lupin does," Harry seethed.

"He's a teacher," Hermione pointed out. "No student has ever made it up the stairs."

"Watch me," Harry spat.

"There's no need, Harry," Ginny said from the stairs as she walked into the room. "I could hear you yelling all the way upstairs."

"Are you all right, Ginny?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm not. I need some time to get over what happened tonight."

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked as he stepped very close to her.

"Don't make me answer that question, Harry," Ginny said. "Nothing will change what happened tonight. I just don't know if I could take it again. I don't want to influence your decision, but maybe you should know what happened. Then you can decide for yourself what to do about it."

Ginny led Harry over to the sofa and sat down next to him. Hermione stood next to the chair where Ron sat trying to make sense of what everyone was talking about. As gently as she could, Ginny related to Harry exactly what had happened when Lupin read her diary. As they all expected, Harry did not remain seated for long.

Harry bolted up and began to pace angrily as he said, "They've gone too far this time. If there was ever a line, they've just crossed it. You're right. I've let this go on for too long. I think it's time I did something about it."

Harry turned to walk toward the portrait hole as Ginny jumped to her feet and fearfully asked, "Where are you going?"

"To deliver a message," Harry said with fury in his eyes.

"I'll come…" Ginny began.

"No," Harry said. "Go to dinner. This is something I have to take care of alone."

"Actually, Harry," Hermione said as she made him stop to listen to her, "if you're about to have it out with McGonagal, then while you're at it there is something else you should know that she's been hiding from you."

Lupin walked briskly into McGonagal's office as she looked up from her desk and asked, "Did your search turn up something? I expected you back here some time ago."

"I had to stop at my office to write this," Lupin said dryly as he placed the parchment he was carrying on her desk.

"What is it?" McGonagal asked as she turned it right side up.

"It's my resignation," Lupin said.

McGonagal looked up from the paper in surprise as she said, "Remus…"

"You know I've had a problem with these searches from the beginning, Minerva," Lupin explained. "What you asked me to do tonight went far beyond any discomfort I had experienced doing the searches before. It made me sick to think what I was doing to Ginny. I flipped the pages of her diary without really seeing a word of it. All I could see was the look of surprise and embarrassment that crossed her face when I opened the diary. I will carry the shame of her tears with me until the day I die. I can't do it any more. I won't do it."

"I'm so sorry, Remus," McGonagal said with a softer than usual tone. "I realize now that I shouldn't have pushed such a shameful task onto you. I should have done it myself. I'll explain to Ginny that I made you do something you didn't want to. You don't need to take any of the responsibility for this onto yourself."

"How can I stand in front of her class to teach her and not see the tears that were in her eyes?" Lupin asked.

"Just give me a little time, Remus," McGonagal requested. "I'll take care of this. You don't need to resign. I need you here. The students need you. Give me some time to let you see that again."

Before Lupin could respond, the door flew open with force as they both looked to see a seething Harry walk straight into the office and toward McGonagal's desk. Once he got near it, he unceremoniously tossed the time turner by its gold chain onto the center of her desk.

"If you want this so badly," Harry spat, "then take it. I hope it was worth the price you've had to pay for it. It was my dad's. Maybe he nicked it and maybe he didn't. I don't really care. You can choke on it for all I care. You've got what you wanted, so stay away from Ginny."

"How is she?" Lupin asked looking at the floor.

"She'll be fine," Harry said with the bite still in his voice. "I'll see to that."

"Please don't hold any ill feelings for Professor Lupin, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said causing Harry to shoot a piercing stare at her. "He was only doing what I asked him to do."

"I realize that," Harry said acidly.

"I was just dealing with the ramifications of what I asked him to do when you came in," McGonagal said. "He's given me his resignation."

Harry looked down at the parchment on the desk and considered it for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. The parchment immediately burst into flame and disappeared.

"You're not going to resign, Professor," Harry said. "You have lessons to learn first. First you have to learn how to regain Ginny's trust. Then you have to learn to regain my respect. If my father's friendship meant anything to you then you'll stay to learn those things instead of running away. I think that is what he would have done."

"You're right," Lupin said. "He would have reacted the same way to what I did tonight."

"Now that we've settled that," Harry said as he cast another piercing gaze on McGonagal, "I think you have something to reveal to me that you've kept hidden. What don't you want me to know about my ancestry?"

McGonagal stared in surprise at Harry as a sleeping Dumbledore gave a loud snort. Harry waited as the seconds ticked by, and he became increasingly frustrated. Not wanting to wait any longer for an explanation, Harry drew his wand. Holding his wand at his side, Harry waved his empty hand in front of him smoothly.

McGonagal and Lupin gasped as Harry began to rise from the floor and levitate in the direction of the high portraits on the wall. The former headmasters, too interested to feign sleep any longer, leaned forward in their portraits to watch Harry float toward his destination.

"Lumos," Harry said, just before his wand tip erupted with light that made the high portraits shield their eyes.

Harry lowered his wand to his side in a less offensive manner, while still leaving enough light to see by as he stopped in front of a portrait that said, "Good evening, Harry."

"Evening, Professor," Harry responded as he studied the face he had come to know so well over the years.

"I've been in this portrait too long for you to call me Professor, Harry," the man said with a smile. "You can call me Godric."

"I guess we should be on a first name basis," Harry said. "After all, we are family."

"True," Godric admitted. "How long have you known?"

"About thirty minutes," Harry said. "My friend Hermione told me. She apparently read it in a book from the restricted section."

"Some of us thought she might find a way to get to that book," Godric said with a grin.

"Well she is the brightest witch of her age," Harry said. "The only thing she couldn't figure out is why you would all want to keep it from me."

"Not all of us did," Godric corrected. "I myself was cautious about the timing of such a revelation."

"Well it isn't every day a person finds out they're the heir of Gryffindor," Harry said. "Would there ever have been one day that was better than another? You had to have known for quite a while now. I understand that none of you up high take much interest in the happenings lower down, but I'm willing to bet more recent headmasters knew."

"True," Godric confirmed. "Dumbledore knew it. He was going to tell you about it when you turned of age the way he did your father."

"My father?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Godric replied. "Of course he already knew. He had found it in that same book Hermione found it in. He was smart enough not to tell anyone else about it though."

"Why would it matter?" Harry asked. "I would think he would have been proud to be your heir."

"Oh, he was," Godric said. "Dumbledore explained to him what it meant though."

"Would you please explain it to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Godric replied. "There is no good to be served in keeping it from you now. You know of course of my rivalry with Salazaar Slytherin. He and I eventually progressed to more than just heated arguments. He got to the point where he wanted nothing more than to see me dead. That only intensified when he had left Hogwarts and I became the next headmaster after Helga Hufflepuff. To make a long story short, we found ourselves in a duel one evening after he hurled an insult at my wife. In the duel he utilized a blood curse, and to counter it I had to use a blood curse of my own. In those curses we swore that our blood would never rest until the blood of our enemy was no more. So, in the foolishness of my youth I engaged in a constant battle that did not die with Salazaar and myself."

"You passed that curse on through your families?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Godric confirmed. "The prophecy that haunts you now was written by my actions many generations before your time. It was no accident that Tom Riddle was drawn to your father just as it is no accident that he is drawn to you. It is written into your very blood that you will meet to decide the outcome of my ancient fight. Until you were born, it was your father who was drawn to fight with Riddle. When he died, it left you as the sole heir of Gryffindor, and Riddle as the sole heir of Slytherin. Unless one of you produces a child, the battle will finally be decided for good one way or the other."

Harry thought about what he had been told for several seconds before he said, "Age is no guarantee of wisdom. Professor Dumbledore told me that once. Little did I know how true it could really be. If you all somehow thought that learning this information would cause me to do something rash, then you don't really understand what my battle with Voldemort is all about. I've known before I ever heard anything about the prophecy that I would have to fight Voldemort. He had already tried to kill me on several occasions. I wasn't under any illusions that he was just going to suddenly stop and leave me alone. At least this blood curse of yours explains why, deep down, I never wanted him to stop coming after me. I've always felt the desire to be the one who kills him. It's more than the curse that draws us together though. For me it's this scar on my forehead and the two people he had to kill to give it to me. For him it's a matter of ego. I was his one failure. He had managed to kill everyone who stood in his way, but he failed to kill me. The way he sees it, he could kill thousands more from now on, but he would never be truly all powerful until he proved to everyone that he could kill me. Whatever your fight with Slytherin might have been, it has little bearing on the fight I'm preparing for with Voldemort."

"The blood curse could handicap you in your battle with him though," Godric said. "The curse will draw you deeper into the fight faster than you might want otherwise. Even if it urges you on seconds before you would have taken action, those are crucial seconds that could be used to refine or rethink a strategy. The curse could blind you to dangers you would otherwise have taken into consideration."

"Well everyone has always said I've been a bit reckless in my previous battles with Voldemort," Harry said. "Maybe the curse was the cause for it. Then again, maybe it was just because I was an underage, and under trained, wizard. Either way, you're forgetting one thing. I'm not the only one affected by the curse. Voldemort will be experiencing the same handicap. His only real advantage over me has always been his magical knowledge."

"It has been his advantage over wizards far older and better trained than you, Harry," Godric pointed out. "Still, I do not tell you these things to point out your shortcomings. In fact, I am quite proud of the progress you have been making lately according to all of the reports. I just wanted you to be aware of the curse so that you could perhaps learn to recognize the times when it tries to lead you. You should also be aware that it is unlikely that Tom Riddle knows of the curse at all. He knows that he is the heir of Slytherin, but he would not have found any information about the curse in any book. There are very few who knew of the curse initially, and I do not believe it would have been passed to Riddle by his ancestors. If I was not still present in this portrait, the knowledge would surely have been lost."

"Do you think this is the power mentioned in the prophecy that I have that Voldemort doesn't know about?" Harry asked.

"Unlikely," Godric said. "After all, it isn't really a power. It is simply knowledge."

"The muggles say that knowledge is power," Harry said with a grin.

"It may constitute that for a muggle," Godric commented. "After all, muggles are not aware of real magic."

"I am though," Harry said. "I may have gotten a late start on my magical education by living with muggles for so many years, but I know that even in the magical world knowledge can be a very powerful ally."

"Looking at it that way," Godric admitted, "I guess you are quite right. Perhaps age is not a sign of wisdom as you said before. It would appear that even one as old as I can make mistakes. You will have to forgive me. It was at my urging that Professor McGonagal kept this information from you. I felt that you were not ready to deal with the information responsibly."

"I admit that may have been true in years past," Harry said, "but I'm hoping that I've grown in maturity over the last year."

"I would say so," Godric said with a grin. "I hate to admit it, but I was a bit immature in my own youth. If you believe some of the things they say about my life since that point, it would appear that I grew considerably as well."

"Perhaps a family trait," Harry suggested with his own grin.

"Perhaps," Godric agreed.

"Would it be okay if I came back to speak with you again some time?" Harry asked.

"I would feel disappointed if you did not," Godric answered.

"Great," Harry said with a genuine smile. "I had better be going now. My friends will be worried sick about me by now."

"It was a distinct pleasure to finally meet you, Harry," Godric said with a slight bow.

"The pleasure was truly mine," Harry said with a bow of his own as he began to descend to the floor.

"You see, Godric," Roweena Ravenclaw said from the portrait next to Godric's. "I told you he was more of a man than you gave him credit for."

"You were right," Godric said as he looked over at her. "You always were, my love."

Harry descended to the floor in front of McGonagal's desk much calmer than he had been only minutes before.

"I was only trying to protect you, Harry," McGonagal said using Harry's first name on a rare occasion.

"I know that," Harry said calmly. "Deep down I know that you're doing these things because you want to shield me from danger. What you have to understand is that I am not the same eleven-year-old boy who first walked into this school. When I leave here after this year I'm going to have to face every danger that comes my way. I won't have you there to protect me any more. If you stand in my way now of gaining the knowledge I need to face those dangers, then your protection will have been for nothing."

"What would you have me do?" McGonagal asked.

"Nothing complicated," Harry said. "I want you to stick to the agreement you made with me before I came back to Hogwarts. I want you to keep approving the books on my lists I send up to you. I would prefer to have access to the books all week long instead of only for the weekend, but I'll take the weekends if that is the best I can get. The only other thing I want from you is to be direct with me. If you want something from me, just ask me for it. Don't turn the school upside down in a poor attempt to hide the fact that you want something from me. That was the thing that disappointed me the most over these last few months. I knew you were looking for the time turner. I knew you knew that I had to have one. Didn't it ever occur to any of you to just ask me for it?"

"Would you have given it up if we had?" McGonagal asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. "I may hide things from you that I don't want you to find, but I won't ever lie to you. I count you among my friends that I can turn to when I need help. I want you to think of me the same way. I don't ask you what you're doing with the map I gave to Professor Lupin, because I don't want to put you in a position where you might feel the need to lie to me about it. It isn't easy, but I'm making an attempt to mind my own business."

McGonagal considered Harry for several seconds before she said, "Perhaps you and I need to start over. The things I have done since you returned to school have troubled me a great deal. I always justified them as necessary to protect you. After tonight's incident though, it has become quite clear that I have lost sight of my original purpose. You're right of course, Harry. I should have asked you about the time turner as soon as I became aware of it. I'm sorry to say that I didn't have the faith in you that you have asked for. I felt sure that you would lie about it if asked directly. I did the things I did because I didn't think I could stand the disappointment I would have felt if you had lied. Little did I know that my actions would cause me to feel that disappointment for myself."

"We all have guilt we have to live with, Professor," Harry said. "Tomorrow is a new day though. Start that day out by calling Ginny up here. You'd be surprised how far an apology can go. Just be honest with her. Explain why it was done, and how you feel about it. Once that situation is rectified, then we can all start over."

"I would like that very much, Harry," McGonagal said with a small grin. "Perhaps tomorrow evening you could come back here and speak with me again."

"I doubt I'll be able to, Professor," Harry said. "I'll likely be in detention by then. Filch is probably on his way up here right now."

"Harry," Lupin asked, "what have you done?"

"Well, I was pretty angry on my way up here," Harry admitted. "I may have blasted a couple of holes in the walls along the way to release some tension."

McGonagal sighed heavily, but grinned in spite of herself before she said, "I will do what I can to calm his anger at you, Harry. It would likely be best if you were not here when he arrives though. Go on to dinner, and please tell Miss Weasley how truly sorry I am for what happened."

"I'd like it if Professor Lupin walked down with me," Harry said glancing at a surprised Lupin.

"Really?" Lupin asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. "I need to update you on what was in the other two memories in Regulus Black's pensive."

Lupin looked to McGonagal as she nodded her agreement. Harry and Lupin began walking for the door. Just before they got there, Harry stopped and turned back to McGonagal.

"If tonight is the first step in repairing my relationship with you, Professor," Harry said, "then I'm not sorry I came back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Harry," McGonagal replied as she felt a swelling in her chest. "It means a great deal to me as well."

"Good night, Professor," Harry said with a smile as he turned to go.

"Good night, Harry," McGonagal said smiling herself.

McGonagal sat at her desk and watched as Lupin closed the door behind them. The seconds ticked by, and she was surprised not to hear an earful from the past headmasters.

"Well?" McGonagal asked as she looked at the portraits on the walls. "All of you are certainly quiet. That isn't like you at all. Surely you have something to say, Phineas."

"I respectfully decline to answer," Phineas said as he turned away from them.

"He surprised you, didn't he?" Dippet asked with a grin. "You were all ready for him to walk out of here as angry as he was when he walked in. You didn't believe he would have it in him to compose himself so maturely, did you?"

"He wasn't his usual self," Phineas finally said. "I'll give him that."

McGonagal watched as Phineas walked out of his portrait, and she looked up to Dumbledore to see him smiling down at her.

"He has it inside of him," Dumbledore said. "I always knew it was there."

"If you're right about his hidden power," McGonagal said, "will it be enough?"

"I am right," Dumbledore said. "He just has to discover its existence on his own."


	27. Smoke and Mirrors

27

Smoke and Mirrors

Over the next two weeks, events at Hogwarts seemed to improve the moods of many students. After Harry's meeting with McGonagal, the notices about the searches were taken off of the house message boards. Ginny, as Harry had hoped, seemed satisfied with McGonagal's apology, and she had made efforts to let Professor Lupin know that she forgave him as well. All in all, the mood within the castle seemed to lighten considerably.

That is, everywhere except the room of requirement, where Harry had taken to holding D.A. training sessions every night. Attendance was by no means mandatory. Harry though, would take the time to teach new spells and defenses to anyone who came by no matter how often. Much of the time, Harry studied and trained alone, though under the close supervision of Ginny.

Ginny found it much the same as his training sessions in his own room of requirement at his house. Again and again he would watch as his old battles played out in front of him. Time and again she stood on the top of the tower as Harry watched Dumbledore's death over and over again. He still insisted that there was some clue waiting to be found in the scene, though a clue to what he could not say.

"Are you ready to call it a draw yet, Harry?" Ginny asked as she stood and stretched in the corner.

"What?" Harry asked having his attention to the frozen form of Snape broken.

"You've been staring at him for the last ten minutes," Ginny said. "It's almost time for dinner."

"I guess you're right," Harry said walking toward her. "He'll still be here the next time I need him."

"I don't know why you would need to look at him again," Ginny observed. "You've looked at him from every angle a hundred times since the summer. You might have to face the fact that there isn't anything to find."

"There has to be, Ginny," Harry explained. "Nothing Snape did that night makes any sense. Every action he took just raises another question about what he was thinking at the time. Everything he did was so unlike him."

"Maybe it was more like him than we knew," Ginny said making Harry stop to consider the possibility briefly.

"Anyway," Harry said not wanting to concede his position, "let's go down to dinner. After we eat I need to send an owl to Fred and George."

"Well, that is enough to worry anyone," Ginny said with a grin. "You have to worry any time those two are involved."

"It's nothing really," Harry said. "I just asked them to make another map for me. I just need to check on the progress."

"Oh that makes me feel much better," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, you asked," Harry pointed out.

"I know," Ginny said holding up her hands. "I know."

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and quickly found a seat across from where Ron and Hermione were apparently having a debate.

"Is it true, Harry?" Ron asked before Harry could sit down completely.

"I would have to decline to answer since I don't know what the question is," Harry said with an amused grin.

"The mystery dot…" Ron began, "On the map… That was you?"

"Of course," Harry confirmed.

"Well why am I always the last one to know?" Ron asked. "How could it have been you? We were there with you at the time. You said you didn't know who it was."

"At the time, I didn't," Harry said. "I was just as confused about it as anyone. That I knew of, I was the only one the map would refuse to identify. I had asked Fred and George to build in that feature. It didn't begin to click as a possibility that it could be me until after we went to Wick. I looked at the footprints the mystery person left behind and something felt familiar. I went back there that night and put my own shoes on top of those footprints. They fit perfectly. That was all the proof I needed to tell me that I was the one who did it. I had already found my dad's time turner, but I hadn't used it yet."

"We've known about the time turner for a while now, Ron," Ginny said. "I thought you would have pieced this all together by now."

"Well excuse me for not being the suspicious type like some other people I know," Ron accused. "The least you all could have done would have been to tell me about it when you realized it."

"I honesty didn't think about it, Ron," Hermione said. "I just naturally put that together as soon as I realized Harry had a time turner. I just thought everyone else would as well."

"Well not all of us can have the brains to figure things out like that," Ron sulked. "The less intelligent among us need a little help now and then."

"Ron, I didn't mean anything like that and you know it," Hermione said apologetically.

"I guess," Ron said after a brief pause. "Just once it would be nice to be the one to learn something before any of the rest of you though."

Tonks walked up behind Ron and Hermione and said, "Evening everyone."

"Evening, Professor," the four of them responded.

"Would it be possible for me to borrow you for a while, Ron?" Tonks asked.

"Me?" Ron asked startled.

"That's what I said," Tonks confirmed.

"Look if you're doing this because of what I just said," Ron began, "it really isn't necessary."

"Considering that I have no idea what you lot were talking about," Tonks said, "the chances of that are slim at best."

"You mean you really need to see me?" Ron asked as his spirits lifted.

"Actually Professor McGonagal sent me to find you," Tonks said.

"Oh great," Ron said as his spirits deflated once again. "Well if I've done something I shouldn't have can I take Hermione up with me?"

"I'm afraid not," Tonks said. "This is Order business. Hermione wasn't invited."

"Order business?" Ron asked as he perked up again. "You don't want me then. You want Harry."

"I can assure you that I was quite clear on who I was sent for," Tonks said as her patience began to wear thin. "Now, are you coming or do I have to stun you?"

"I'm coming," Ron said excitedly as he stood and hit his knee on the bottom of the table.

"It isn't going to be dangerous is it?" Hermione asked fearful.

"I can't really answer that," Tonks said.

"Ron," Hermione said taking hold of his hand. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Ron replied with a dazed smile on his face. "I promise."

"Don't worry," Tonks said as she pointed Ron in the right direction. "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione watched in silence as Tonks led Ron out of the Great Hall.

"You don't suppose they would take Ron out on a hunt for death eaters do you?" Hermione asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Surely not," Harry said sensing the worry growing in Ginny as well. "McGonagal would never agree to letting a student do that. Just look at how protective she's been of me all year. If she won't let me in on it then she has something else planned for Ron altogether. Maybe they just need to ask him a few questions."

"I hope you're right, Harry," Hermione said as her eyes became watery. "I don't know what I would…"

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny said as she reached out and took Hermione's hand. "I'm sure Harry is right. They may just be trying to get information about the D.A. or something."

"I wish them luck," Harry said. "If Ron is nothing else, he's loyal. It's one of his strongest qualities. They would have an easier time getting information out of me."

"Still," Hermione said with worry evident in her voice, "there has to be something we can do."

"Ron might be a bit resentful if we stick our noses into this one," Ginny observed. "He did just have a fit over not knowing about Harry as the mystery dot."

"I don't care," Hermione said not feeling any calmer. "He's been gone less than two minutes and I'm a nervous wreck already. Please, Harry. There has to be something you can do. I'm not thinking clearly enough right now to do it on my own."

Harry took a breath as he considered what he was about to agree to before he sighed and said, "All right, Hermione. If it would make you feel better I'll keep an eye on him. I'll have to go up to my room to get my invisibility cloak."

"Be careful, Harry," Ginny warned. "As much as Ron won't like being spied on, the Order will like it even less."

"Very likely," Harry said as he stood to go. "I'll try to keep under cover."

Before Ginny or Hermione could say anything else, Harry disapparated, and Ginny said, "I may never get used to him being able to do that even here at Hogwarts."

Ron had tried to question Tonks about what he was needed for on the trip to the Headmaster's office, but she would only tell him that everything would be explained to him when the time was right. After several attempts, he finally gave up and contented himself with concentrating on the tightening feeling developing in his throat.

Once Tonks had opened the door to the Headmaster's office, Ron stepped inside cautiously to find McGonagal, Lupin, Kingsley and his dad waiting for him. It was his dad's presence that startled him the most.

"All right there, Ron?" Arthur asked as he walked closer. "You're looking a bit green at the moment."

"What are you doing here, dad?" Ron asked. "Has something happened?"

"No," Arthur said giving his son a proud hug. "They thought my being here would make you feel better about what we're about to do."

Ron swallowed hard and asked, "And just what are we here to do?"

"We need your help," Kingsley stated. "We've been working on a project, but haven't been able to get past a barrier that stands in our way. Professor Lupin tells us that you might have a talent that will be useful to us. Interested?"

"How am I supposed to answer a question like that?" Ron asked. "You haven't told me what the project is yet."

"That's the way it has to work I'm afraid," Kingsley said. "If you don't sign on with us then you can go back to dinner with your friends and forget this conversation ever happened. Agree to join us on this mission and we'll portkey to another location. Once there, you will be told exactly what we need from you."

"I wish we could tell you more now, Mr. Weasley," McGonagal said. "Just know that the potential danger to you is being minimized as much as is possible. The Order members in this room other than myself will accompany you to your destination where still more members await your arrival."

"You aren't expecting me to hunt death eaters are you?" Ron asked fearful of the answer he would get.

"Certainly not," McGonagal said, as she stood up straighter. "Do you really believe I would allow a student to engage in that type of activity?"

"Oh good," Ron said relieved. "For a minute there I was thinking this was something better suited for Harry."

"I would like to keep Mr. Potter as far from this project as possible," McGonagal said. "I'm sure he would feel differently though."

"I'm not so sure I don't feel differently," Ron admitted.

"Now, Ron," Arthur said as he put his arm around Ron's shoulder, "surely you don't think I would let them put you in serious danger."

Ron was about to answer when he looked around and asked, "Where's mum?"

"Well," Arthur began as he cleared his throat, "you know how she is. Probably best that you not mention this to her."

"I thought so," Ron said as he took a breath and surveyed the Order member's faces. "Okay. I'm in. When do we leave?"

"Right away," Kingsley said indicating a rusty old cauldron sitting on a table nearby. "Gather around everyone. I've set it to activate five seconds after the first person touches it."

Silently, they all moved into position. Kingsley nodded to the group and they, along with a very nervous looking Ron, reached out and took hold of the rim of the cauldron. Seconds later they were spinning so fast that Ron nearly lost his grip.

After what seemed like ages, they finally stopped and came into contact with solid ground again. Ron's feet hit something hard and sent him flying away from the cauldron only to land on his back in the darkness. He sat up and looked ahead of him in the darkness just as lightning streaked across the sky and illuminated the dark fortress wall, and caused his mouth to drop open in fear.

McGonagal walked to her desk after the group had portkeyed away, and she looked at the activated map on her desk to assure herself that the party had arrived at their destination. After seeing that their dots and labels were in the right location, she began to pace her office nervously.

"I never would have agreed to this if Arthur hadn't volunteered Ron for the assignment," McGonagal said. "At least he is being well protected."

"Perhaps better than you know," Dumbledore ventured, making McGonagal turn to look at him. "In the future it would not be a good idea to leave a map such as that activated on your desk."

McGonagal walked to her desk quickly and surveyed the map again. As she feared, another dot appeared on the map with the original group.

"Easy there, Ron," Arthur said as he helped Ron stand up once again. "It isn't as bad as all that."

"But… But… But…" Ron stammered with wide eyes. "Azkaban? Is that where we are?"

"Yes, Ron," Arthur confirmed. "Don't worry though. When this is over we get to leave."

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked as he was led up a rocky path toward the gates of Azkaban.

"We brought you here to help us find something that was hidden here many years ago," Lupin said as the group walked though the gate to find Moody standing among aurors and Order members alike. "It was Harry who gave us a tip about its location. We've just hit a bit of a problem trying to recover it."

"Well if all of you can't recover it then what do you expect me to be able to do?" Ron asked still not believing he was really walking through Azkaban. "What is it anyway?"

"It's a horcrux, Ron," Lupin said as he watched Ron's eyes open even wider.

"A horcrux?" Ron nearly squealed. "I don't know how to find them."

"We've already found it," Moody said. "We just need you to get to it."

"A horcrux," Ron said shaking his head. "I knew you should have brought Harry."

"He doesn't have your talent with Concealment charms," Kingsley said.

"I don't see where that is going to do you any good unless you want me to hide from the horcrux," Ron pointed out. "Which I'm willing to do, mind you."

"It's unlikely that you would have to, Ron," Tonks said. "This is just one stage we're asking for you to help us through. There are likely more stages to penetrate beyond that one. You won't have to recover the horcrux personally."

"Still," Ron said as he swallowed again, "I would feel better if Harry were here with me."

"Then you can relax," Moody said as his magic eye looked off to Ron's left. "Potter is here."

"What?" Ron asked at the same time as Lupin and Kingsley as they looked around.

"It's no use hiding now, Potter," Moody said as he turned his head to look where his magic eye had been focused. "I can see you plainly through that cloak."

Seconds later, Harry pulled the cloak off and revealed himself to everyone in the courtyard.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he walked closer to Harry.

"I think we would all like to know that," Lupin said with a serious look as he converged on Harry as well.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said fearing that Ron would be upset with him. "I wasn't here to interfere."

"Then why are you here?" Moody asked.

"And how did you get here?" Tonks asked.

"I'm here because I promised Hermione that I would keep an eye on Ron," Harry explained. "I was just supposed to watch him and make sure he wasn't in any danger."

"Really?" Ron asked with a grin. "Was she really that worried?"

"She was nearly mental, mate," Harry said. "Promising to watch your back was the only way to calm her down."

"Wicked," Ron said as his smile widened. "She loves me."

"As touching as that is," Kingsley began, "this may not be the best time or place to discuss it. We now have to deal with the problem of Mr. Potter being here."

"I'll look after him," Arthur said as he stepped to Harry's side. "He already knows why we're here. It wouldn't serve any purpose to send him away now."

"Not if you want my help anyway," Ron stated. "I say he stays."

Kingsley considered the options briefly before saying, "Very well, but if you interfere in any way I'll have you locked in a cell here, Mr. Potter."

"I understand," Harry said.

"Wow, Harry," Ron said as they followed the order members toward the center of the courtyard. "You picked a great time to drop in. These Order guys were beginning to creep me out. It's nice to know I'm not the only sane one here."

"From what I could see you were doing fine," Harry said. "You could have done this alone."

"Maybe," Ron acknowledged. "It makes me feel better knowing I have someone who I can trust watching out or me."

"Well, I like that," Arthur said slightly insulted. "What am I here for?"

"No offense dad," Ron explained. "The Order has it's own agenda. I'm D.A. through and through. It felt weird being the only one here."

"If anyone had told me that I would be walking through Azkaban tonight I would have thought they were crazy," Harry said in a hushed voice.

"I know what you mean," Ron said. "Weird isn't it?"

In he center of the courtyard, Harry and Ron saw everyone gathered around a small pool of dark water. As they drew close they could see the water rippling slightly in the night breeze that was blowing.

"This is where we think it's hidden," Kingsley stated as he pointed toward the pool. "We detected strong magical spells operating in this area while we were sweeping the prison for a possible hiding place for the horcrux. It took months of effort just to discover the secret to activate the protection. The pool appears to be about a meter deep normally. We tried to empty it, but more water appeared to replace the amount we took out. We believe that it is an original feature built into the pool when it was constructed. Repeated attempts to drag the bottom of the pool for the horcrux proved unsuccessful. Attempts to make the horcrux reveal itself through the use of spells proved equally as fruitless."

"Did you ever consider that maybe the magic you detected was the spell that keeps the water level full?" Ron asked.

"That was becoming a popular theory," Kingsley admitted, "but then Remus related to us the details of Professor Dumbledore's last mission to find a horcrux."

"Of course I could have told you about that at any time if anyone had asked," Harry pointed out. "But of course I'm not really here, so don't mind me."

Kingsley gave Harry a warning look before he said, "As I was saying, it was when we found out about the blood key used to gain entrance to the cave where Dumbledore found the last horcrux that we decided to give it a try here. Even a single drop of blood dropped into the water will turn the surface into a solid mirrored glass. The problem comes whenever someone looks over the edge and sees their reflection in the mirror. Any body part reflected in the mirror will make it turn back into its liquid state."

"What about an invisibility cloak?" Ron asked.

"We tried that," Kingsley replied. "Somehow, it detects the person under the cloak the same way Alastor's magic eye does. The only thing we haven't been able to try so far is having someone look over the edge while using a concealment charm. That we know of, there is only one living person other than the Dark Lord who can perform a full body concealment charm successfully."

"I see," Ron said as more of the color drained from his face. "At least now I see why you wanted me along. You wouldn't happen to have any idea what's going to happen when I look over the edge would you? I mean, I'm not suddenly going to be pulled into the water am I?"

"There is no way for us to know," Kingsley admitted. "Actually, it may not work at all. This is only a guess on our part."

Ron took hold of Harry and pulled him to an area away from the aurors and Order members before he asked quietly, "What do you think, Harry?"

"I don't know, Ron," Harry replied. "This may be very different than the hunt for the locket. The blood is most likely a common element given Voldemort's fascination with it. Beyond that there are a lot of unknowns. The lake was full of inferi, but Voldemort spent a lot of time planning and implementing that series of obstacles. With this one he sent one of his death eaters to do it for him. I don't think he would have had time to fill the pool with inferi or any other creatures in great numbers. I don't think the dementors would have given him that much time. Whatever tasks lay beyond the mirror are likely to be skill and logic puzzles."

"Great," Ron said sarcastically. "So if I get pulled into the pool to solve any of those I would really need Hermione to help get me past them."

"Ron," Harry began as he dropped his voice even lower, "I wasn't going to bring it up, but you need to know that you have another option if you don't want to do this. I've been practicing the concealment charm ever since that day in class. I can't hold it for as long as you can, but I can do the full body concealment now. I could take your place if you wanted."

"You would do that?" Ron asked.

"Someone needs to try," Harry said. "I'll volunteer to take your place if you really don't want to do it."

Ron thought about it seriously for a moment before he said, "I can't let you do that, Harry. We all know what you have ahead of you. I can't let you risk getting hurt doing this for me. Besides, you heard what Kingsley said. If you interfere he's going to lock you in a cell. He knows as well as I do how McGonagal would freak out if she even knew you were here, much less risking your life."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and said, "I'm sure."

"I'll hold on to you while you look over he edge then," Harry offered. "If anything starts to happen I'll be able to pull you back."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said. "I'm really glad you're here watching my back, mate."

"Well somebody has to," Harry said. "I don't want to be the one to go back and tell Hermione if something goes wrong."

"I'm ready," Ron said as he walked back to where Kingsley and the others waited. "Harry is going to hang on to me just in case."

"I said before that Mr. Potter was not to have anything to do with this mission," Kingsley said sternly.

"I think we can all see that Mr. Potter is already involved whether we like it or not," Moody said. "Lets get on with this either way. The sooner we get through the glass barrier the sooner we can get them back to Hogwarts and let McGonagal deal with them."

"I doubt it will be that simple," Lupin observed. "None of us will hear the end of it if anything happens to either one of them."

"Very well then," Kingsley said as he pulled a dagger and pushed the tip into he palm of his hand before letting the blood drip into the pool. "You can begin when you're ready."

"Ready, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry reached out and took hold of the back of Ron's robes as he said, "Be careful, Ron."

Seconds later, Ron vanished from view. Harry, having a tight grip on Ron's robes, followed behind Ron as he moved closer to the pool. Ron stopped just short of it, and considered for a moment before leaning over the edge and looking into the mirror.

"It looks like clear glass," Ron said. "I think I can see the bottom. There's some kind of light I think. No. Wait. It's coming closer. It looks like something reflective. It's a…"

At that moment, Ron felt a powerful tug forward toward the pool that lifted him off his feet and pulled Harry in with him. Lupin reached out frantically and grabbed onto Harry's ankle as he was pulled into the pool after Ron, but he to was pulled inside along with his two students.

Ron's scream was cut off, as he slammed hard into a solid dry surface. If he had any air left in his body, it would have been knocked out when Harry immediately landed on top of him. Lupin landed just behind Harry, and finally let go of his ankle when he hit the ground.

"Harry," Ron asked with a shaky voice, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said as he rolled off of Ron. "I thought we were being pulled into the pool, but it's dry here."

"Nice of you to tag along, Professor," Ron said as he turned his head and noticed Professor Lupin trying to right himself.

"Well I couldn't very well let you two have all the fun," Lupin said with a grimace as he sat up and started to look around.

"Look at that," Harry said in amazement as he pointed above them.

They all looked up to see a square opening overhead with rippling water above it. They could all see the shimmering faces of Kingsley and the others as they looked over the edge and scanned the water.

"So, any theories about this one, Professor?" Harry asked. "This is a new one on me."

"Well judging from the relative size of the opening above to the size of the people looking into the pool, I would guess that we've been pulled into a magically expanded artificial environment," Lupin said as he stood and dusted himself off.

Harry and Ron looked at him in astonishment before Harry said, "That sounds better than anything I had in mind. What exactly does it mean?"

"I think he means it's like the tent we used at the Quidditch World Cup," Ron said. "It can be almost any size on the outside, but be magically expanded on the inside to provide a larger amount of room."

"Exactly," Lupin agreed.

"Somehow I liked walking into the tent better than dropping in here," Harry said.

"It stands to reason," Lupin said. "Voldemort would have been able to install the protections he wanted in this room before he sent his death eater to bury it in the bottom of the pool. All the death eater would have to do would be to set the spells in place that we've encountered up to now."

"That doesn't sound very promising," Ron said as he drew his wand. "I don't suppose Voldemort would make the horcrux easy to get to. Lumos."

The area beyond Ron's wand burst into illumination, and Ron began to sweep around the area as Harry said, "Well he didn't spend much time on the decoration."

"There," Lupin said as Ron's wand light reached the edge of a stone alter at one end of the room.

Harry and Lupin both shot light from their own wands at the alter and the surrounding area that had not been searched as Harry said, "This looks like the only thing in the room. There are no doors to other areas. The horcrux must be on the altar."

"Hmm," Lupin said. "Surely it couldn't be that easy."

"I wouldn't call what we've been through so far easy," Ron commented.

"Actually, compared to the search for the locket I went on with Professor Dumbledore, this one has been fairly easy so far," Harry said. "I suspect it will get much worse from here on."

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"You two don't do anything," Lupin said seriously. "You weren't even supposed to make it this far in the search. We all thought you would look at the mirror and see some way of opening the way for the rest of us to take over from there. The recovery of the horcrux is solely up to me now."

"You won't get any argument from me," Ron replied.

"Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I can't interfere or Kingsley will lock me in a cell," Harry said with a slight grin. "Remember?"

"Just make sure you remember it," Lupin said seriously.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked correcting his earlier question.

"Start with the obvious," Lupin said as he held his hand out toward the altar. "Accio horcrux."

They all waited, but nothing resulted from the spell.

"Maybe a little less obvious is in order," Harry suggested.

"So it would seem," Lupin replied as ropes flew from the end of his wand toward the altar only to pass through the altar and strike the wall beyond.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Ron said. "It isn't even real."

"Don't be too sure," Harry said. "The water in the pool was a liquid until a drop of blood was added to it. This altar may operate the same way."

"Great,' Ron said. "So, all we have to do is walk over to it and drop in some blood."

"You'll stay right where you are," Lupin corrected. "I'll walk closer to it."

"Of course," Ron conceded.

Lupin walked forward cautiously, aware that unseen traps may yet be waiting to spring. He had made the trip half way to the altar before he heard faint sound to either side of him. He turned his wand to one of the side walls just in time to see wetly glistening arrow points protruding from the walls. Instinct took over as Lupin ducked and rolled closer to the altar just as the arrows flew through the spot he had just been occupying. Harry and Ron directed light at where the arrows had struck the walls and heard the hissing sound as the acidic poison on the arrow tips began eating into the stone walls.

"Professor," Harry yelled. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Lupin answered, though a look at his face clearly showed how shaken he really was. "I'm just going to take a minute to survey the walls for any sign of more surprises."

"If you need me to, I can…" Harry began.

"I already told you not to do anything," Lupin interrupted. "The last thing I need is for one of you to walk into a trap like that one. I'll be fine. Just give me a chance to collect myself again."

Lupin looked at the walls very carefully before turning his attention to the ceiling. Neither place showed any signs that another trap was waiting to spring. Lupin stood and carefully took a single step before surveying the area once again and taking another step. All of his steps played the same way until he reached the base stone of the altar. He placed a foot on the stone gently as he stepped up to look at the altar top. As far as he could see, it was a blank transparent stone. He ran his hand through the stone as easily as the rope had penetrated it previously. Taking a deep breath, he aimed his wand at his hand and whispered a mild cutting spell. Moments later, one, then another drop of blood dripped from his hand and passed through the altar and onto the stone below.

"It didn't work this time," Lupin yelled back to Harry and Ron. "The blood didn't make the altar solid. I don't see any sign of an object that could be a horcrux yet. I'll have to try something else."

Over the next few minutes, Lupin used every summoning spell he could think of to draw the horcrux out of hiding, but to no avail. He tried to charm the altar to make it solid. He tried to transfigure it. He tried applying heat and cold, but that too met with less than desirable results. He tried several spells and incantations on it, but nothing he did made the slightest difference in its form or solidity.

Lupin decided to step back from the altar and see if there was anything he was missing. As soon as his feet had left the stone base, there was a rushing sound from overhead, and a long metal spear shot down out of the ceiling and buried itself into the center of the altar's solid stone base. Almost immediately, a dark green smoke began to spew from the punctured rock. Lupin knew immediately that whatever the gas was in the smoke, it was almost surely of a deadly nature.

Lupin turned to walk back the way he had come, but almost immediately found that a shield had gone up in his path and blocked his way. The smoke from the stone had already filled the far end of the chamber, and it was quickly moving in his direction. He tried to disapparate, but it proved as impossible as it was in Azkaban above.

Ron watched in horror as the gas closed in on where Lupin stood as she shakily said, "Harry, what do we do?"

"Stay calm," Harry said as he concentrated on Lupin's exact location.

Just before the gas reached him, Lupin suddenly noticed a hand closing tightly around his upper right arm. A moment of weightlessness followed as Lupin blinked and found himself standing next to Ron with Harry holding tightly to him.

"What…" Lupin began.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Harry asked as he released Lupin's arm.

"Did you…" Lupin began again.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said. "I know you told me to stay out of it, but I wasn't about to let you go that easily."

"Harry, that was amazing," Ron said with a wide smile.

"Ron isn't the only one who's glad you're here, Harry," Lupin said as he looked back at the gas contained by the shield that had trapped him just moments before. "Thanks."

"Glad I could help," Harry said. "Just don't tell Kingsley about it."

"Speaking of Kingsley," Ron said, "should we look for a way out now?"

"Well there is still one side of the room that we haven't tried yet," Harry said.

"We didn't see anything over on that side before though," Ron said. "Besides, what if there are more traps on that side? That would be really bad if the rest of the room was full of deadly gas."

"I don't think so," Harry commented as he used the light from his wand to illuminate the wall on the opposite end of the room. "We chose what we took to be the easy path before just because we could see the altar against the far wall. Being the most obvious choice, we investigated. It turned out that the altar might never have existed at all. Finding that out nearly got one of us killed."

"So you think it was put there as a decoy to lead an intruder to his death?" Lupin asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "After all, think about how this whole thing started. There was a simple pool of water that turned to glass when blood was dropped in it. Ron was the only one who could look into the glass. Maybe the same is true down here. Maybe we should let Ron conceal himself to see what isn't so visible to the rest of us."

"That could be a risky proposition," Lupin pointed out. "Doing that may set off another trap for all we know. Besides, would Voldemort really use the same trick he used for the mirror in the pool. If someone did manage to get past the pool, he surely would have figured they would try it again down here."

"I would agree with that if we hadn't just experienced the thing he placed in here to distract someone from thinking of that option," Harry observed. "We know that the horcrux is here. We can also be fairly sure it isn't on the side of the room we already tried. Unless someone else has another idea, I don't think we have much choice but to try a concealment charm."

"I'm willing to try it," Ron said. "If we stay right here and I take a look, maybe I'll see something on the other side. After we know where it is, then we can figure out how to go about getting to it."

"All right then," Lupin relented. "Harry and I are going to hold onto you though, just in case."

Harry and Lupin each took a firm hold on Ron's arms as Ron readied himself and then disappeared.

"I see it!" Ron exclaimed. "There's another altar on the far wall. It looks more solid than the other one did. There's a gold cup of some kind…"

Ron never got the chance to finish his sentence as he once again was pulled along with Harry and Lupin right up to the altar by an unseen force. A split second later, they all heard the unmistakable sound of arrows rushing through the air and striking at the stone walls behind them.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't try to walk over here," Harry said as he looked back at the deadly area they would have just walked through.

"I can see it, Harry," Ron said. "The cup is just sitting there on the top waiting for someone to take it. It has the Hufflepuff symbol etched into the side of it."

"That would be the cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff," Harry said. "Dumbledore suspected Tom Riddle stole it when he was working at Borgin and Burks."

"Well he picked a strange place to hide it," Ron said.

"Can you think of a more secure location?" Lupin asked. "If the dementors were still guarding the prison, no wizard would want to get near it if they didn't have to."

"I guess you're right," Ron said. "So what should I do now? Should I try to grab the cup?"

"Take a careful look at the altar first," Lupin said. "Look for anything that might trigger a booby trap. I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to put one in even at this stage."

"I can almost guarantee it," Harry said.

Ron was silent for several seconds as he looked over the altar carefully for any sign that something was amiss before he said, "I can't see anything. The stone is completely smooth."

"Does the cup have anything in it?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron replied. "It's empty."

"All right then," Lupin said. "Reach out very slowly and touch it gently to make sure it's real."

Ron reached out his hand and brushed it lightly against the metal of the cup before he said, "It's real enough. I don't seem to have activated any unseen traps by touching it. What next?"

"I suppose it is possible that Voldemort expected the arrows to deal with anyone who tried to take it," Harry said not sounding truly convinced.

"Harry," Lupin said, "if he picks up the cup and poison gas starts spewing out of the top of the altar, would you be able to apparate us all back to the center of the room the way you did with me the last time?"

"I think so," Harry replied. "It won't make much difference if there isn't a shield on this end to trap the gas from going beyond it."

"Voldemort must have had some plan for getting out of here once he had gotten the horcrux," Ron said. "Maybe the horcrux is a portkey as well."

"You might be right," Lupin admitted. "The brief touch you gave it would not be enough to activate it if it is."

"We may have to consider the possibility that we might not like where it takes us if it is a portkey," Harry pointed out.

"This is all well and good," Ron said, "but what if he built some kind of time limit into this? We could activate it just by standing here and debating all of the possibilities."

"Let's do it then," Lupin said. "We'll hold on to you while you grab onto the cup. "Be ready to apparate us, Harry, just in case."

Ron reached out and placed his hands firmly around the cup and held them there for several seconds as he waited for it to activate a portkey. The seconds passed, but nothing happened.

"Are you touching it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron replied. "I think we can strike the portkey theory off the list."

"Lift it off of the altar carefully," Lupin instructed.

Ron lifted the cup off of the altar and he, the cup and the altar sprang into the visible realm suddenly.

"Oh, this can't be a good sign," Harry said just before a metal spear shot from the altar and clanged against the roof of the room.

Lupin gathered Harry and Ron close as he performed a shield spell to protect them from the falling stone the spear had dislodged. The effect of the spear impact continued though, as they all heard the sound of glass beginning to crack. They looked back to the tiny clear window through which they had apparently entered the room to see cracks spreading over its surface. Seconds later the window gave way and water began rushing down into the room from the pool above.

"Somehow I don't think we'll be able to swim out of this place," Ron said nervously as water splashed up against the base of the altar.

"Hold on to me," Harry said as the water rose quickly. "I think I can get us out."

Ron and Lupin took a tight hold on Harry's shoulders as Harry concentrated on moving though the window opening and into the courtyard above. As the water reached their knees, they disapparated and felt the cool night air on their skin as they reappeared in the spot they had been occupying before they had been sucked into the pool.

"Ron!" Arthur exclaimed as he quickly stepped over and took Ron in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine dad," Ron said as his dad showed no signs of letting him go. "We found the horcrux."

"We were afraid we lost all of you," Kingsley said as he walked over to Lupin.

"You very nearly did," Lupin said as Ron handed the horcrux to Kingsley. "Arthur, you should be proud of Ron. We never would have been able to locate the horcrux down there without him. Kingsley, before you toss Harry into a cell as you said you would, you should know that neither Ron or I would have made it out without Harry's assistance."

"Well I'll let him go this time," Kingsley said with a grin, "but you can be the one to explain their involvement to Professor McGonagal. Take the horcrux back to Hogwarts with you. Arthur and Tonks can help you escort Harry and Ron back. I'm sure they've been missed by now. I have some things I need to discuss with Moody before I follow behind you."

Kingsley handed Lupin the horcrux and Lupin motioned for his departing party to follow him. They walked out of the gates of Azkaban as a proud Arthur kept his hand rested on Ron's shoulder. A short spinning ride on the portkey later, they came to rest once again in McGonagal's office.

McGonagal turned to see Harry and Ron before she ran to them and wrapped her arms around them in a very un-McGonagal type way as she said, "Oh, my goodness. I'm so glad you returned unharmed. I was so worried."

"I was just trying to keep an eye on Ron," Harry said. "I'll accept whatever punishment you think is fitting."

"I don't intend to punish you at all, Harry," McGonagal said with a smile as she let the two of them go. "The only thing I want from the two of you is your promise that you won't tell anyone where you went tonight."

"That won't be easy," Harry said. "Hermione and Ginny sent me to look after Ron. I have to be able to tell them something."

"We certainly can't tell them the truth," Ron observed. "Hermione would flip if she found out I went to Azkaban."

"I'll help you come up with a plausible cover story on the way back down to the Great Hall," Tonks said. "You two don't need to keep those ladies waiting any longer than they already have."

"Are you sure you aren't going to punish me?" Harry asked as he looked back to McGonagal. "I've really laid a prime opportunity at your feet this time."

"I'm sure," McGonagal said. "Now go on to dinner. You leave with the gratitude of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry and Ron turned and followed Tonks out of the office.

Once the door was shut, Lupin placed the horcrux on McGonagal's desk as he said, "I guess you were happy to see them. You didn't even wait to find out that we recovered the horcrux."

"So soon?" McGonagal asked as she examined the cup. "Why didn't you send Harry and Ron back sooner? Was the horcrux that easy to find?"

"There was nothing easy about it," Lupin said. "You had better sit down before I give you the full report."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like the danger level they were placed in?" McGonagal asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"You won't," Lupin assured her. "Just let me go on record now for saying that if we ever decide to use one of them in an Order operation in the future, we should use both of them. They make a great team."

"I always knew Ron had it in him," Arthur said proudly as he sat to listen to the report as well. "I just wish I could tell his mum."


	28. Fury

28

Fury

"What news do you bring me, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked as he braced himself for the news.

"My master," Bellatrix said with a bow, "no more death eaters disappeared during the night. They are all accounted for."

"How do you account for that, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked. "At least one had vanished on every previous night up to the last one."

"I have no explanation, my Lord," Bellatrix replied. "I have a guess, but it goes against the infinite wisdom of your belief."

"Then guess," Voldemort said trying to keep his calm, "and let me judge it's worth."

"I have had a report that a select group of aurors set out on a secret mission last night, my Lord" Bellatrix said. "No documentation was made of the mission as is required by Ministry regulation."

"Is it your belief then, that aurors from the Ministry went out on a secret mission last night to avoid capturing death eaters?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe it possible that the aurors could have been occupied with another task, my Lord," Bellatrix said knowing she was treading into dangerous waters.

"That would suggest you believe the aurors to be responsible for the nightly disappearances of the death eaters," Voldemort observed with warning in his voice. "I have already explained why the aurors are not responsible for the disappearances."

"I know, my Lord," Bellatrix said bowing low. "Forgive my ignorance."

"If the Ministry had captured so many, I would know it," Voldemort said as his voice grew louder. "I have spies in the Ministry who would not dare keep such information from me. Besides, any captured death eaters by the Ministry would have been featured in the Prophet. No, Bellatrix, the Ministry did not capture any death eaters. It is equally preposterous that they decided to desert en mass. There is only one possibility, as I have said before. He was responsible for capturing death eaters before he went back to school, and he is responsible now."

"But the-boy-who-must-not-be-named has been seen at Hogwarts on every night that a death eater was taken," Bellatrix said just before her body became wracked with pain.

"Do not question me again, Bellatrix," Voldemort yelled. "I know he is involved. I can feel it."

"Forgive me, master," Bellatrix said through gritted teeth as she tried to ignore the intense pain flooding through her. "I have sworn to obey. Please, master."

"Very well," Voldemort said as he released his spell from her and she collapsed on the floor. "Now, tell me, when is the next time the students will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade?"

"The first Saturday in December, my Lord," Bellatrix responded as she tried to right herself.

"Good," Voldemort said as he crossed to his desk and picked up a small corked bottle. "Make sure there is no death eater activity anywhere near Hogsmeade between now and then. I want the students to feel safe when they walk out of the gates that day."

"I'll see to it personally, my Lord," Bellatrix said.

"Take this," Voldemort said as he handed the bottle to Bellatrix. "This potion is to be an early Christmas present for Harry, or should I say, for his girlfriend. Even a single drop of the potion on her skin will have the desired effect. Then he can watch her suffer terribly. Take care not to get any on your own skin, for there is no antidote. Coordinate the attack with Lucius, but do not share details of it with any of the others. There is only one target. I believe a small number of death eaters would be appropriate for this attack. Stealth will be your ally this time."

The weeks passed slowly at Hogwarts leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend they all hoped would be allowed. Harry filled his time outside of class taking walks outside with Ginny in between his abundant training and study sessions. Ron was happy to see that Harry's walks began to take more of his time, as he found himself increasingly unable to tear himself away from Ginny to return to the Room of Requirement.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry was walking down the stairs with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry was paying a bit too much attention to Ginny, and not enough to his own footing, as his foot came down on the edge of a step and he fell forward. Ron, seeing what was happening, jumped down four stairs to bring himself even with Harry as he reached out and stopped his fall.

Harry felt Ron's Hand close on his upper arm, and Harry was surprised by a sudden flash of white light just ahead of him. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared once again.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said as Ron pulled him back to an erect position.

"You had better be more careful, mate," Ron warned.

"Did you all see that flash of light?" Harry asked as he looked around for its source.

"What flash of light?" Ginny asked as she looked to Hermione and Ron to see similar questions on their faces.

"Really?" Harry asked. "You didn't see it? Just as Ron caught me there was a flash of white light."

"Maybe it was just a reflection," Hermione reasoned.

"Or maybe it was that proverbial life flashing before your eyes sensation," Ginny said with a grin.

"I'm more likely to accept Hermione's suggestion," Harry said with his own grin. "Lets hurry down to breakfast before McGonagal changes her mind about letting us go."

"Probably best not to mention that you're seeing flashes of light," Ron pointed out. "She'll lock down the school over it if you do."

The students walked out of the castle to find a group of aurors waiting to escort them to Hogsmeade. The aurors held them all there until all of the students had formed between their ranks. Only when the castle doors were closed behind them did the aurors allow the group to move forward. It was plain for the students to see that their trip to Hogsmeade would be restricted much more than any in the past.

Once inside Hogsmeade, the students saw more aurors stationed at regular intervals along the street. Death eaters would have a hard time penetrating the Ministry defenses if they decided to attack. The aurors were under direct orders from the Minister of Magic to clear the streets of all students before joining in the fight against any attacks.

After lunch at The Three Brooksticks, Harry emerged onto the street with Ginny Hermione and Ron, and Harry said, "Well, Ginny, Ron and I are going to… I mean we need to…"

"Are you trying to say you have a bit of shopping to do that you don't want us around for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, in a word, yes," Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"That's fine, Harry," Ginny said with a grin. "Hermione and I have some things we need to look at as well. Let's meet back here in an hour."

"Sounds great," Harry said hugging Ginny. "Stay out of trouble you two."

"It seems odd that you two would be saying that to us," Hermione separated from Ron's hug. "I think it more likely that we should be saying it to you."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Ron said.

"That's what we're worried about," Ginny said with a chuckle as she and Hermione started to walk away.

"So where did you want to start?" Harry asked as he tore his eyes away from Ginny's retreating form.

"I was thinking Hermione might want a new quill or some stationary," Ron commented.

"Either way we can find both at Scrivenshaft's," Harry said as they began making their way up the street.

"Have you decided what you want to get for Ginny yet?" Ron asked.

"Nothing specific," Harry replied. "I just know that I want to get her something as sweet and beautiful as she is."

"Keep in mind who you're talking to, mate," Ron said in mock disgust. "She is my sister you know."

"I need you to be serious now, Ron," Harry said with a grin. "I only have an hour to find something, and I need your help picking it out. Otherwise I'll have to wait until we leave for Christmas and find something in London for her. I don't want it to be something last minute this year. I want this to be special."

"So exactly what are your intentions with my sister, mate?" Ron asked in all seriousness.

"What makes you ask that?" Harry asked.

"I saw what it did to her when you broke up with her over at the end of last school year," Ron explained. "I just don't want to see her hurt again. As much of a pain as she can be, I love her, Harry."

"So do I, Ron," Harry replied. "So much so that one day you and I will be brothers."

A smile spread over Ron's face as he said, "I was hoping you would say that, Harry. I just had to make sure."

"Right," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "So, what exactly are your intentions with Hermione?"

Ron flushed immediately as his hands went into his pockets and his pace quickened and he said, "You know perfectly well what my intentions are. I can't believe you didn't wake me up as soon as you realized I was talking in my sleep."

"Well I tried to put a silencing charm on you, but Hermione blocked it," Harry commented.

"We really have to start waking up earlier," Ron commented as he came to the steps of Scrivenshaft's.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione and Ginny emerged from Honeyduke's as Ginny explained, "Remember who my brother is, Hermione. Of course he'll like it. If there is one thing he loves it has to be food."

"I guess you're right," Hermione admitted as she and Ginny walked slowly back down toward The Three Broomsticks. "I guess I just feel bad that it didn't take nearly as long to pick something out for Ron as it did for Harry."

"Well, Ron isn't a very complicated person," Ginny said. "Everything he is he makes known. Harry is a different situation all together."

"I guess you're right," Hermione conceded, not noticing the two hooded figures that walked out from the alley beside the post office.

Just as planned, the two death eaters blended into the busy street full of people wrapping up to protect from the chill of the season. Keeping a watchful eye on the aurors whom watched for a larger attack, they quickened their pace slightly so they could easily catch up with their target before they could enter another building. Not until they were right behind Hermione and Ginny did they spring their attack.

"Out of the way, mudblood," Lucius spat as he shoved Hermione hard from behind and made her fall to the ground.

Ginny turned in surprise to see Lucius and Bellatrix as Bellatrix laughed and said, "Happy holidays from the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix uncorked the bottle and thrust it at Ginny. Ginny tried to bring her arm up to block the potion that spilled out toward her, but a few drops landed on her cheek.

Hermione rolled over with her wand ready, and she used a disarming spell to wrench the potion bottle out of Bellatrix's hand. A moment later, she went limp as a stunning spell from Lucius put her out of the fight.

Ginny could feel the effects of the potion as soon as it contacted her skin. The spots where it landed burned as the potion absorbed into her cheek and began to spread throughout her body. The pain reached a fever level quickly and she felt herself begin to topple as she lost consciousness. Somewhere near her, someone screamed as people began to scramble away from the scene.

"Wow, mate," Ron said as Harry held up the dress he wanted to buy Ginny from Gladrags. "Even I can see how beautiful that is. She'll love it."

Just then, Harry stopped as a small flash of light erupted in his field of vision as it had before. This time though, the light didn't go away, and it was accompanied by a feeling that twisted Harry's insides in knots.

Harry dropped the dress on the floor as he turned toward the front of the store with wide eyes and screamed, "NO! GINNY!"

Before Ron could ask what was wrong, Harry disapparated. When he reappeared on the street near The Three Broomsticks, his wand was already being drawn. His heart sank as he saw Ginny and Hermione lying on the ground with two death eaters standing over them. Harry aimed carefully as a spell shot from his wand and caught Lucius in the chest and sent him careening back trying to maintain consciousness. Bellatrix laughed again as she grabbed onto Lucius' arm and they both disapparated before Harry could get another shot off.

Harry sank down next to Ginny as tears burst from him and he cradled Ginny's trembling body in his arms. An auror ran over and revived Hermione seconds later. Even as a crowd gathered around them, they could all hear Ron's screams of distress as he called out to his sister for an answer.

"No, Ginny," Harry sobbed as he held her to him. "It was supposed to be me. Why? Why couldn't I protect you?"

"There was nothing you could have done, Harry," Hermione said as her head cleared. "They came out of nowhere. They threw some kind of potion onto her."

"Why didn't you stop them?" Harry yelled at the nearest auror through his sobs. "How many of you does it take?"

"Let me through," Ron said as he pushed his way through the crowd followed by Lupin and Tonks. "Oh, God! Ginny!"

"Harry we have to get her to St. Mungo's right away," Lupin said.

"I'll take her," Harry said as he held her tighter. "This is my responsibility."

Before anyone could argue, Harry and Ginny disapparated. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna followed shortly thereafter.

"Good lord!" Lupin exclaimed as the students apparated away without asking permission. "Tonks, take that bottle of potion to St. Mungo's. They'll need to analyze the potion to develop the antidote. Keep an eye on those kids until I get there."

"Well don't take long," Tonks said as she picked up the bottle with a set of tongs. "I'll need your help before long. Harry will be a mess after this. You know what he's going to want to do."

Tonks disapparated knowing there was no need to elaborate. Lupin and the aurors gathered the remainder of the students together and escorted them back to the castle as quickly as possible.

Tonks apparated into the lobby of St. Mungo's to a flurry of activity around the reception desk as healers tried to make Harry release Ginny so they could take her away. Orderlies grabbed Harry and physically pulled his hands from Ginny as she lay on the gurney. The guttural scream of pain that erupted from Harry as he struggled with the orderlies nearly made Tonks' heart break.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed as he continued to struggle. "I'M SORRY, GINNY!"

Before Harry could say anything else, one of the orderlies aimed his wand at Harry and filled his body with a powerful sedative. Almost instantly, Harry went limp in the arms of the orderlies.

"Get away from him," Hermione demanded as she, Ron, Neville and Luna pushed the orderlies away and took over supporting Harry. "What did you do to him?"

"It was only a sedative," an orderly assured her.

"Take this potion to the healers," Tonks said as she walked over and handed the bottle to an orderly. "Tell them it reacts on contact."

The orderly left on his task right away as Hermione said, "We need somewhere to put Harry. It won't take long for the Profit to hear about what happened. We can't let them find him like this."

"There's a private waiting room down the hall," a short orderly said as he rubbed the eye Harry had elbowed during the struggle. "Follow me and I'll show you where it is."

Ron and Neville picked Harry up together and carried him down the hall and into the small waiting room the orderly indicated. They laid Harry down on a sofa along the far wall, and Ron sought out Hermione's shoulder to release his own emotions on.

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Professor McGonagal. In the next half-hour, Fred, George, Moody, and Kingsley joined them.

Percy sprinted from the reception desk for the waiting room the receptionist had indicated. The aurors posted at the door allowed him to pass between them as he burst into the waiting room.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as he caught sight of her and walked over quickly.

"Mum," Percy said with concern etched all over his face, "dad, I just heard what happened."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped Percy in her arms as she said, "Oh, Percy, Ginny is…"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears once again, and Arthur said, "We're still waiting to hear from the healers, son. I know Ginny would appreciate you being here."

"I'm not so sure," Percy admitted. "I know I haven't exactly been…"

"You're here now," Arthur said. "That is all that matters."

"Thanks, dad," Percy said as he reached out for Arthur to join the hug with Mrs. Weasley.

Three hours later, Healer Snagprat walked into the room looking too grim to be the bearer of good news. Mrs. Weasley had the impulse to stand up, but seeing the look on his face made her clasp onto her husband's hand instead.

"Healer," Arthur said, "how is my daughter?"

"We have her sedated," Snagprat said. "In addition, we've had to put her on a heavy pain killer."

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked as he walked closer with George, Ron and Percy.

"There is no easy way to tell you this," Snagprat said looking sorrowful. "Apparently the potion she was attacked with mimics the physical effects of the cruciatus curse."

"Oh, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

"How soon before it wears off?" Ron asked hoping it would be soon.

"I wish I could tell you that it will," Snagprat said deflating them all. "So far, the effects are slowly growing stronger as time passes."

"Have you been able to analyze the potion yet?" McGonagal asked.

"Not yet," Snagprat replied. "It's been infused with some sort of spell to block our attempts to break it down. We can't even guess at what ingredients were used to make it. Unless that changes, we won't be able to develop an antidote."

"And if you can't?" Arthur asked as the words caught in his throat.

"The pain will continue to build," Snagprat replied. "Eventually it will build to a level where the pain medication won't be able to mask the pain any more. At that point, giving her a higher dose of pain medication would kill her. If we don't… Well, she won't be able to take the pain for very long after that."

"Are you trying to say that my sister is…" George began.

"We're going to do everything we can to develop an antidote in time," Snagprat said. "We haven't given up on her. You shouldn't either."

"If any of the teachers at Hogwarts can be of any help to you healer," McGonagal said, "then I place them at your service."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Snagprat said. "I would like to send a sample of the potion over to your potions master to see if he has any better luck than we have so far."

"I'll deliver it to him personally," McGonagal said.

"I'll have the sample prepared and brought to you," Snagprat said. "I'm very sorry that I didn't have better news for you all. I'll come back and update you on our progress as soon as I can."

Snagprat left the room, and the Weasley's huddled together around their grieving mother. Across the room, Hermione tore her attention away from the Weasleys as Harry began to stir next to her.

Harry's eyes sprang open with a wild look in them as he sat up and yelled, "Ginny!"

"Easy, Harry," Hermione said as she put a hand on his shoulder and everyone in the room looked over at him. "The healers are looking after her."

"What happened?" Harry asked, as the look in his eye didn't soften any.

"They had to sedate you, Harry," Neville said.

"They didn't have much choice, of course," Luna said softly.

Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley's tear stained face as he shot up and crossed over to her and fell to his knees saying, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I should have been there. I failed."

Mrs. Weasley saw the tears flowing from Harry as she gathered him in her arms and sobbed, "It wasn't your fault, Harry. You didn't fail."

"I promised to watch after her," Harry said as he cried in pain. "I promised to protect her."

"Harry, you…" Kingsley began before Harry turned to look at him with rage in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me," Harry said acidly as he stood up to face Kingsley. "I trusted the aurors to keep us all safe. The streets were lined with aurors, and you couldn't stop two death eaters from attacking Ginny."

"We weren't prepared for such a small scale attack," Kingsley said.

"Do you think I would have left her side if I didn't think you could protect her for a single hour?" Harry yelled. "I don't consider that attack small scale. Neither does the girl laying in that hospital room right now."

Mrs. Weasley gave an involuntary sob, and Harry turned to look at her. He could tell from the look on her face that there was something he didn't know.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "What's happened?"

The room fell quiet as Harry looked from person to person growing more anxious with each second that passed. Finally, Hermione stepped forward and began to confess to Harry everything that Snagprat had told them. As she did, they could all see Harry's rage grow. When Hermione was done, Harry turned and marched straight to McGonagal.

"I want the map back," Harry said not caring that he was being demanding.

"Why do you want it?" McGonagal asked not really needing and answer.

"Why do you think I need it?" Harry said as his voice grew louder and his temper reached a boiling point. "There are people I need to find."

"You know very well that I am not going to give it to you in your current condition," McGonagal said.

"Fine," Harry screamed as he backed away. "There are other ways to find death eaters."

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry disapparated. The tension in the room, already high, grew in the moments following Harry's disappearance.

"We have to find him," Ron urged. "There's no telling what he'll do."

"Uh… Actually," Neville said shyly from the back of the room, "I don't know how much he'll be able to do. When we laid him down I took his wand out of his pocket so it wouldn't get broken. I just didn't think to give it back to him after he woke up."

"Unfortunately," Hermione said, "in his current state of mind, I don't know if he'll let not having his wand stop him from doing something stupid. It could actually be more dangerous for him without it."

"I know how to locate him," McGonagal said quickly. "I'll have to go back to Hogwarts to do it, but I'll send Remus to get him back. I'll send news as soon as I can."

McGonagal disapparated from the room, and left the others in a nervous silence.

Meanwhile, Harry apparated into the entry hall of his house. With fury burning his insides, he felt his pocket briefly for his wand. Not finding it only served to infuriate him more as he reasoned that it had been purposefully stolen from him to keep him from using it for the reasons he currently had planned. Undaunted, Harry ripped open his front door and walked out onto the porch and down to the middle of the walk leading to the street.

Harry planted his feet as he looked around the street and screamed, "Here I am! If you want me then come and get me! Come on! What are you waiting for? I know you're there! What are you afraid of? Come and take me to that bastard you work for! I'm going to kill him! Do you hear me? I'll tear him apart with my bare hands if I have to! Come on!"

From a house just down the street, two death eaters sat and watched Harry's madness play out in front of his house. Between them, a whispered debate began.

"I say we take him while we have the chance," Flint said not taking his eyes off of Harry. "He's asking us to do it."

"You must have lost your mind, Marcus," Bulstrode whispered. "You know we've been forbidden to do anything. All we're supposed to do is watch the house and report everything we see to the Dark Lord."

"We were told not to go in the house, Millie," Flint corrected. "He isn't in the house. We can grab him and take him back. We would be heroes if we captured him."

"I really don't think that was what our master had in mind," Bulstrode said. "He said to watch the house and report. That was all."

"You're in your first year of being a death eater, Millie," Flint pointed out. "I hardly think I need to ask you to interpret orders for me."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Bulstrode said as she looked out the window and up the street. "The Order just arrived."

"Damn," Flint said. "I could have taken him if you hadn't been arguing with me."

"Sure you could," Bulstrode said not sounding convinced.

"You can attack a young girl from behind but you can't face me?" Harry screamed as his voice began to get scratchy. "Come on you cowards! I don't even have a wand! Come on!"

"Harry," Lupin said as he ran up to the end of the sidewalk, and five other Order members took a defensive position covering angles of possible attack, "what are you doing?"

"You're ruining everything," Harry said with a wild look in his eye. "They'll never come out with all of you here."

"Harry, you have to stop this," Lupin said as he took tentative steps closer to Harry. "I know you're hurting right now."

"You don't know anything," Harry cried. "How could you know what it's like to have the thing you hold most dear in your life stolen from you?"

"Because you aren't the first person to lose someone in this war, Harry," Lupin explained as he walked closer still.

"Ginny means the world to me, Remus," Harry said. "What am supposed to do without her?"

"If it comes to that," Lupin said as he stepped within inches of Harry, "you have to keep going the best you can."

"I don't know if I can," Harry sobbed. "It just hurts so bad."

"I know it does, Harry," Lupin said softly. "I know exactly how you feel right now."

"How could you?" Harry asked.

"I think it's time I showed you," Lupin said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Will you take a little trip with me so I can show you."

"I guess so," Harry submitted.

Lupin held tightly to Harry's arm as he nodded to the Order members to let them know everything was resolved. A few seconds later, Harry and Lupin disapparated.

When they reappeared, the fading light revealed an old stone wall with vines clinging to its surface. Lupin let go of Harry's arm and pulled out his wand.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as Lupin walked toward the wall and stopped in front of it.

"Not far from your house," Lupin said as he tapped some of the stones in the wall with his wand.

Just as with the entrance to Diagon Alley, the stones in the wall began to reorganize themselves into an elaborate tall arch that framed the grassy area beyond. Lupin walked in without saying a word. After only a short delay, Harry followed him.

Harry walked just inside the arch before he looked in the direction where Lupin was headed and he stopped and said softly, "A cemetery."

Lupin stopped in front of a grave and looked back at Harry and said, "Well, you wanted to see it. You need to look at this."

Harry's feet started walking toward Lupin of their own accord. In his mind, Harry wondered if he really was ready to see what Lupin wanted to show him. It wasn't until Harry drew even with Lupin that he stopped and looked at the grave before him. The impact of it hit him instantly as he fell to his knees as tears welled in his eyes once again.

"Lily was as kind a person as ever lived," Lupin said as Harry noticed her gravestone and the one beside it. "James was one of the bravest men it was ever my pleasure to know. They loved each other desperately. Together, they loved you even more. The day they were killed was one of the worst days of my life, Harry. I felt then like you do now. I wanted to kill everyone I knew to be a death eater, and I didn't care if that meant I would be killed in the process. I was so bad that Dumbledore locked me in the dungeon at Hogwarts until he could make me see that there was something worth living for. Dumbledore was looking for Sirius as well, because he was in no better state of mind than I was. He didn't find him in time though.

"The aurors found him instead," Harry said as he reached out and touched his parent's gravestones.

"After Sirius was arrested," Lupin continued, "Dumbledore made me realize that there was something worth living for. It was you, Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked as he looked back and noticed Lupin with tears of his own.

"It may sound silly," Lupin admitted, "but he made me see that I was the last one left who could really tell you what your parents were like. I should have brought you here sooner, but I wasn't sure I could stand to look at their graves again myself. So you see, Harry, I do understand exactly how you feel. I feel that way every day."

Harry stood and pulled Lupin into a hug as he said, "Thank you, Remus. I guess I still need someone to look after me."

"We all do, Harry," Lupin said. "That isn't something you ever grow out of. Take as much time here as you want, Harry. There's no hurry."


	29. Return and Departure

29

Return and Departure

It was after nine by the time Lupin walked into the private waiting room at St. Mungo's with a solemn Harry following behind him. As soon as she saw him, Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran to Harry, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Oh, thank God you're all right, Harry," Molly said as she kissed his forehead and pulled his head onto her shoulder. "You had us all worried sick."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to make everyone mad at me. I wasn't thinking right."

"No one here is mad at you, Harry," Arthur said as he stepped closer. "We understand. No one here has been in their right mind lately."

"It's good to see you back, mate," Ron said as he came over and gave Harry an uncustomary hug as well. "I was just about ready to set out looking for you myself."

"He wouldn't have been alone either," Bill said as he stepped close and shook Harry's hand. "Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron and I were conspiring to drag you back here."

"I am 'appy you 'ave returned as well, 'arry," Fleur said as she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to see all of you again," Harry said trying to be as cheerful about it as possible, even though his emotions were still a bit raw. "When did you get here?"

"Shortly after you left," Charlie said. "Everyone was in quite a state when we first arrived. Things calmed down a bit after McGonagal sent word that Lupin had you."

"I guess I'm lucky he found me when he did," Harry said.

"Still," Hermione said, "we were getting worried when you didn't come back."

"I wanted to," Harry assured them. "I just had to take some time to realize exactly where I fit in this war."

"Did you?" Charlie asked.

"I think it was a beginning," Harry replied. "I still have some growing to do yet though. Did Neville and Luna leave?"

"Kingsley and Tonks took them back to Hogwarts a while ago," Ron said.

"Neville didn't want to go though, Harry," Hermione said as she pulled Harry's wand out and handed it back to him. "He wanted you to know that he only took your wand out of your pocket to keep it from breaking. He was so upset by it they nearly had to stun him to make him leave."

"I'll have to get a message to him to let him know that I appreciate what he did," Harry said. "Things might have been worse if I had it with me"

"What happened?" Ron asked before he realized he shouldn't have.

Harry looked at all of the people listening and he said, "I'm kind of thirsty. I think I'm going to go and find something to drink. Ron, would you and Hermione come with me? I'd like to know anything else the healers might have said about Ginny."

"Sure, Harry," Ron said as he looked to Hermione for confirmation. "We'll walk with you."

Once back out in the hallway, Harry walked toward the place the thought he remembered there being a small cafeteria. Ron and Hermione fell in step with him, but remained silent, waiting for Harry to speak.

"The Prophet knows about what happened," Harry said. "There are reporters all over the lobby. They were all asking me about the attack. How can I tell them? I can hardly make sense of it myself."

"Don't worry about the Prophet, Harry," Hermione advised. "Let the Ministry explain to them how this could have taken place."

"It just makes me sick to think about it," Harry said sadly. "Voldemort didn't care who he hurt. He was just trying to get to me, and it worked."

"Why did he have to pick Ginny?" Ron asked.

"If he hadn't it would have been Hermione," Harry said, "or you. He wanted to do this to someone he knew I cared about."

"We're not going to let you pull away from us because of this, Harry," Hermione said. "We won't let you shut us out just because you think it puts us in danger."

"I don't want to," Harry said. "I just feel so helpless right now. I need you to help me find something I can do to help Ginny."

"Just being here is all we can do, Harry," Hermione said as she spotted the door to a small chapel and stopped in front of it. "And we can pray."

Voldemort looked up from his chair to see Lucius walk into the room and bow before him as he said, "My master, I have a report you will be interested to hear."

"Speak, Lucius," Voldemort said guessing what the report may be about.

"The death eaters watching the-boy-who-must-not-be-named's house report that he was seen there this evening," Lucius said with a smile. "According to their report, he looked and sounded as if he had been driven mad. He stood in front of his house calling to them to come and take him. Flint said he could have captured him if the Order hadn't arrived and taken him away."

"It would have meant death for him if he had," Voldemort said with an almost happy expression on his face. "They were told to watch the house and report. Make sure he remembers that. Harry is not to be touched. Especially not now that he is hurting so deeply. In a couple of weeks, the potion will rise to it's full potential, and there will be nothing the healers can do to stop her anguish. I want Harry to watch her final days of pain as she squirms in her bed. It will weaken him more in the long run than anything else I could have done to him."

"You are wise, my Lord," Lucius said with another bow.

"Unleash the dementors, Lucius," Voldemort ordered. "Let them feed. Soon, we'll break the spirit of the Ministry and the Order just as we have with Harry."

One week later, Mrs. Weasley walked into the waiting room they had all come to know so well to find Ron and Hermione huddled together on the sofa.

"Where's Harry?" Molly asked with a touch of alarm.

"He's in the chapel again," Ron said. "He's spending more and more time there lately. He's getting desperate for some good news."

"I think we all are," Molly said as she fought to control her tears. "The attacks during the last week have pushed the Order and the Ministry to their limits trying to control it. It's tearing your father and I apart to have to spend so much time away from Ginny. Our only saving grace is knowing that you three are here to watch after her."

"It's hard enough for us to watch," Ron admitted, "but I don't know how much more Harry can take. The healers let us go in and see her again. While we were there, she had another spasm of pain. The healers had to increase the painkiller again. Harry was in tears when he ran out of there and straight to the chapel."

"We all just feel so helpless," Hermione said. "There has to be some way to break though the spell on that potion."

"The healers are trying," Molly assured them. "Professor Slughorn and Professor Lupin have been working on it as well. They haven't had any luck so far either. I think we could all do with a small miracle jut about now."

Just then, there was a commotion in the hallway as the aurors posted outside the doors stopped someone from entering. They were not at all surprised. Since they had been there, several people had tried to slip past the aurors for one reason or another. Molly pulled the door open slightly to look to see whom it was this time.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Molly asked as she opened the door wider. "What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry about your daughter," Narcissa said. "I had to come to tell you that, and I wanted to see Harry. I don't have much time."

"Harry is in the chapel down the hall," Hermione said anxiously as she walked next to Mrs. Weasley. "I can show you where it is if you would like."

"Oh, thank you," Narcissa said. "I would appreciate it."

Hermione walked out of the room followed closely by Ron, who walked just behind the two women as they made their way to the chapel at a quick pace. They came to the open door and paused at the doorway seeing Harry sitting in the front pew with his head in his hands.

"Harry," Hermione said softly making Harry look up and turn around, "there's someone here to see you."

Narcissa stepped into the small room and Harry shot out of his seat to walk over to her urgently as he said, "You shouldn't be here. The hospital isn't protected. Voldemort can find you here."

"I had to come," Narcissa said, "no matter the danger to me."

"I have to get you out of here," Harry said as he reached out and took hold of her hand and turned to Hermione. "I'll take her to my house for now. I'll come back as soon as I can."

With that, Harry and Narcissa disapparated. Narcissa was surprised when her body seemed to lighten momentarily just as the view before her eyes shifted instantly to the entry hall of Harry's house.

"How did you…" Narcissa began in amazement.

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked as he turned and walked into his living area. "You know it isn't safe for you to be away from a protected area. I can guarantee you that Voldemort is still looking for you."

"I couldn't stand it any longer," Narcissa confessed. "I was sitting in number twelve for a week after I found out what happened to Ginny Weasley. I knew how much you must have been hurting. You did so much to help me when I needed it, I just had to come and tell you how sorry I was."

"I appreciate that," Harry said. "I really do, but…"

"I know I was taking a chance," Narcissa said as her eyes moistened. "That was the only thing that kept me from coming to you as soon as I read what happened. I just couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and how I would feel if he were the one in that hospital bed. I thought that if I made my visit short, I could be in and out before Voldemort had a chance to find me, or worse, take control of me and use me for something awful."

"But you could have…" Harry began before what she had said caught up to him. "Wait. What do you mean, take control of you?"

"He has the power to connect with his death eaters through their dark mark," Narcissa explained thinking Harry already knew. "He can control their mind and, therefore, their actions."

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead as the pieces suddenly slipped into place in his mind and he said, "Please excuse me for a minute."

Harry ran out of his living room and up the stairs two at a time as he thought about what he needed. Narcissa walked back to the entry and watched as, he frantically opened a door she had never noticed at the top of the stairs.

Fred and George looked up from the table they were staring at as they heard the insistent banging on the front door of their shop.

George instantly pointed his wand at the table and said, "I didn't do it, I swear."

Fred made sure all was secure in the back room before he peered out at the front of the shop and said, "It's Harry. He has bloody scary timing sometimes, George. If I didn't know better I would say he's reading our minds."

"I feel sorry for him then," George said with a grin as they walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Come in, Harry," Fred said as his brother opened the door.

"Why was the door locked?" Harry asked. "It's the middle of the day. Why isn't anyone on the street?"

"Dementors," George said as he closed and locked the door again. "They've been swarming over the street periodically. People are trying to lay low for a while."

"We don't mind," Fred said. "It gave us a bit of time to work."

"The map?" Harry asked as Fred and George looked at one another and grinned.

"We just finished it this morning," George said. "We had just tested it when you started banging on the door."

"Good," Harry said. "I need to use it right away."

"I'll get it," Fred said as he shot his brother a quizzical look.

"We changed the words to erase the parchment to 'I didn't do it, I swear', Harry," George said as Fred was off getting the map. "Everything else seems to work just like you asked for."

"So, what are you going to do with it first, Harry," Fred asked as he walked back in and handed Harry the new map.

"I'm going to find a cure for Ginny," Harry said looking more serious than either of them had seen him in recent years.

"How are you going to do that?" George asked as Harry's likely path flowed into his mind and disturbed him slightly.

"However I have to," Harry replied.

"We're going with you, Harry," George stated.

"If it's a cure for Ginny we want to help," Fred argued.

"Not this time," Harry said as he back up a step. "I have to do this on my own."

"What are you planning to do?" Fred asked with concern, sensing that Harry was planning something crazy.

"Make a deal with a devil," Harry said just before he disapparated, and left them both with wide eyes knowing that they needed to tell someone right away.


	30. My Enemy, My Hope

30

My Enemy, My Hope

"You what!" Molly and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"How could you do that?" Ron asked. "You know what Harry's state of mind has been like lately."

"What were we supposed to do?" Fred said defensively. "He came by the shop and asked for it."

"We didn't know he was going to use it right away," George said. "When he told us he was going to find a cure for Ginny we told him we were going to go with him."

"He disapparated before we could stop him," Fred said. "We don't know exactly where he was going. He just said he was going to make a deal with a devil."

"That's why we knew we had to tell someone about it," George said.

"He'll go straight to Voldemort and you know it," Hermione accused. "I'll go to his house. If he's there, maybe I can stop him."

"I'll go back to Hogwarts and let McGonagal know," Ron said. "Maybe she can use the map to find Harry."

"At the very least she can put the Order on alert," Molly said. "I'll go to the Ministry and tell Kingsley. Maybe they have a way to find him."

"What should we do?" Fred asked.

"Stay with your sister," Molly ordered. "Harry may decide to come back to see her before he goes after You-Know-Who. If he does, do whatever you have to do in order to keep him from leaving. Stun him if you have to. Don't give him a chance to say no."

"We understand," George confirmed as the others hurried out of the room.

Harry apparated under a clump of trees at the edge of a golf course. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself to shut out the cold rain that was falling in Seattle that early morning. Walking carefully across the slick grass, Harry came to the edge of the trees and looked across South Spokane Street at the houses on the other side. It was not a house that held his attention, but, instead, the apparently overgrown vacant lot that sat neglected between two of the houses. He stepped just into view at the edge of the trees, and waited. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait long. Every second mattered now.

Draco Malfoy rolled over in his bed and groaned as he heard the rain against his window once again. Having lived in England his entire life, rain was nothing new to him, but the rain in this foreign land where he might as well have been a prisoner grated on his nerves with every drop.

Summoning what energy he could, Draco rose from his bed and started to dress. Looking in the mirror, he sighed at his appearance. Weeks before he had given up on many of the personal grooming practices he had employed for most of his life. His hair had grown long and ragged in the months previous. To Draco, the state of his hair perfectly mirrored the way he felt inside. He pulled his hair back in a vain attempt to force it to behave, but settled on wrapping a band around it to hold it in a tight ponytail.

Turning to his bedroom door, Draco prepared himself for yet another grueling day, as the unwelcome company of Severus Snape. Barely any words had passed between them concerning the night he had killed Dumbledore, but Draco could see in Snape's eyes that he blamed him for the predicament they found themselves in. In Draco's mind it was Snape who was to blame for dragging them half way around the world, and cutting them off from the magical world he had always known. Sequestered in a muggle house, as he was, unable to roam outside even on the darkest of nights, Draco felt it would have been preferable to face the punishment he would have received if he had returned to the Dark Lord. It was a fleeting thought though, for Draco was well aware of the level of punishment he would have received had he done so. If only Snape would allow him to communicate with his mother.

"It's about time you woke up," Snape said as Draco stepped off of the bottom stair step. "There is more food in the kitchen. I went out briefly last night to procure more."

"I still don't understand why you can leave the house and I have to stay behind all the time," Draco said moodily. "I haven't set foot outside this house since we got here."

"You know very well why you can't," Snape replied dryly. "You refuse to take any of the potion I developed to mask your dark mark for a short time."

"I don't know how you get any of it down," Draco said. "I literally gag just from the smell while you're brewing it."

"I drink it because I must," Snape said as if that were answer enough.

"Well drinking it hasn't gotten us any closer to getting out of here," Draco accused. "I'm going to go crazy here."

"That is because your mind is far too undisciplined," Snape said.

"Oh not that again," Draco said as he raised his voice. "I don't need occlumency to protect me from anyone but you. You won't ever let me leave this place anyway."

"Weak," Snape said. "Even Potter was more disciplined than you."

"It won't work this time," Draco warned. "For all we know Potter is dead right now. The last newspaper you brought back was months ago. We have no idea what has happened since the Dark Lord broke the death eaters out of Azkaban."

"We can't take the chance of wondering too close to a wizarding community even here in America," Snape said. "There is no way to know how far the Dark Lord's influence stretches now. I located us in the middle of a muggle community, because it is the last place they would look."

"I know," Draco said as he wondered to the front of the room. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. Maybe if it would stop raining."

Draco pulled the curtain back slightly to look out at the rain soaked street in front of the house. It only took seconds for him to lock his focus on the dark figure standing against a tree directly across the street.

"Professor," Draco said in a near whisper, "I think you need to see this."

"What is it?" Snape asked as he stood and walked to the window.

"Somebody is standing on the other side of the street under a tree," Draco said as Snape looked. "It looks like he's looking straight at us. Do you think he can see the house."

"Of course not," Snape said as he noticed the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "You and I are the only ones it will appear to. The spells I put on it would keep a muggle from taking any interest in the vacant lot they could see."

"Maybe he isn't a muggle," Draco said as his body tensed.

"Still," Snape said, curious about the stranger himself, "there is no way any wizard could know that there is a house or know that we are in it."

"Well he seems to have taken an interest in the empty lot for some reason," Draco observed. "Otherwise why would he stand out there in the rain for so long."

"We'll wait," Snape said as a car passed on the road and he watched the man slip behind a tree momentarily before slipping back out after the car had passed. "If he's still there tonight, I'll go out and deal with him."

"Is that a good idea?" Draco asked. "I thought we were trying to minimize contact with wizards."

"It won't really matter," Snape explained. "If he knows there is a house here, it is not safe for us to remain here any longer. We will have to move to a new hideout. I need to interrogate him to make sure the death eaters are not following close behind. At the very least, perhaps he will supply me with the news you are so desperate for."

"Where will we go next?" Draco asked.

"I have already prepared another location just in case we had to abandon this one," Snape answered. "Go and eat something. You may need all your strength. I'll watch our visitor."

First one hour, then another ticked by as Snape observed the figure standing in the shadows of the tree. It was only when cars were passing on the street that the man slipped out of sight only to reappear in his original spot moments later. Snape began to get frustrated, though he made a point not to let Draco see it. There was no logical reason the man would stand staring at the empty lot unless he knew that someone was hiding there, yet there was also no possibility that they could have been discovered.

"Maybe he saw you when you went out this morning," Draco said as he walked back downstairs from packing his things.

"That is impossible," Snape said as he stood and took his attention away from the window. "I left through the back door and returned the same way. I apparated from the back yard to get the food. I followed the same precautions when I returned."

"Maybe that potion doesn't work as well as you thought," Draco said cuttingly.

Snape wanted to slap Draco, but resisted as he said, "Keep an eye on our visitor. I am going to secure the things I will be taking with me."

"Fine," Draco said as he sat down in the chair beside the window and looked outside. "Professor! He's walking across the road."

Snape walked quickly back to the window and watched as the hooded figure walked swiftly across the road to stand on the sidewalk just in front of the house. In one swift motion the man raised his hands and removed his hood.

"Impossible!" Snape exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Draco exclaimed as he looked on in disbelief. "How could he have found us?"

"I don't know," Snape said as he began to think of a new plan of action. "Perhaps the Order is using Potter as bait to try to get us to reveal ourselves."

"At least it isn't a death eater," Draco said. "Even I can handle Potter."

"You will do nothing," Snape warned. "Even if Mr. Potter is here alone he is not undetectable. If someone sees him and reports it back to the death eaters they will not leave here until they find out what he was looking for. We will still need to leave here."

"So let's take him prisoner," Draco said. "We can find out what he knows."

"And then what?" Snape asked. "Will you dispose of him as you did with Professor Dumbledore? He can't know for sure that we're in here. Capturing him would only confirm it for him."

They both watched as Harry drew his wand with one hand and a piece of parchment with the other. Harry moved the tip of his wand over the parchment as if writing on it before sending the parchment flying toward the house. The parchment stopped in mid air three meters short of the window and grew to the size of a small billboard. Writing appeared on the parchment in a scribbled black handwriting.

"I don't have times for games, Professor Snape," Draco read. "We need to talk."

Seconds later, the parchment returned to its normal size and flew back into Harry's hand.

"I guess that blows your theory about him not knowing we're in here," Draco observed. "What now?"

"It would appear we don't have much choice," Snape said still trying to reason how Harry had known. "We'll have to let him in and capture him before he can tell anyone else where we are."

Harry waited impatiently as the minutes ticked by. He knew that someone inside the hidden house had read the message. Otherwise, the parchment would not have returned to him. For all he knew, Snape may have done the smart thing and left without Harry knowing it. Harry decided to only wait a few more minutes before he would consult his new map once again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small folded piece of parchment flew from the vacant lot and landed on the sidewalk in front of Harry. Harry bent to pick it up, and found that an address was written on it. Looking up, Harry could see a house standing in the middle of the previously empty lot. The door was open. They were inviting him in.

Harry walked up the path leading to the door as he gripped tightly to his wand. He was not presumptive enough to assume that Snape was just going to welcome him into the house. He knew that he had to keep his senses alert.

Harry walked slowly through the door, and had just cleared its path when it slammed shut behind him. Wand at the ready, he had already performed a shield charm by the time a red blast erupted from behind a chair and rebounded harmlessly against another wall. Harry whipped his wand at the chair and sent it sailing back into his attacker and pinned Draco against a wall. Harry dived to his side to avoid another blast sent at him from the stairs. Harry rolled to a crouch and brought his wand up, but Snape was already on the move as he tried to rush Harry. Before Snape could get off another spell, Harry oiled the wood floor and sent Snape sliding out of control into a side table. Harry had to roll out of the way again as a purple jet of light lanced out from Draco's wand and exploded a vase sitting on a shelf on the other side of the room.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy," Harry yelled as he aimed at the chair pinning Draco to the wall. "Levicorpus."

Draco was jerked upside down by an ankle and hung suspended in mid air as he listened to the sound of his wand hitting the ground after slipping out of his grasp. Harry turned back to face Snape just as a force shot from Snape's wand and caught Harry in the chest. Harry flew backwards recoiling from the impact of the spell, and landed on the floor near where Draco was hanging. Harry quickly stood and then ducked down again to avoid the stunning spell Snape shot at him, and Draco twisted in the air to escape being hit himself.

Snape conjured a shield to protect himself as Harry sent a hex his way that impacted against the shield with a ringing thud. Snape dropped his shield in order to perform another spell, but an unexpected battering spell from Harry hit him in the gut and knocked the air out of his body.

Snape struggled to regain his breath as he whipped his wand forward and pulled Harry's feet out from under him. Harry hit the ground on his back and before he could regain his feet, a force suddenly pressed down on him and held him to the ground. Unable to move his wand hand, Harry looked up to see a still panting Snape walk closer with his wand trained on him.

"Who is with you, Potter?" Snape asked anxiously.

"No one," Harry replied as he struggled in vain to resist the spell holding him down. "I came alone."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Snape asked as he stepped even closer so that he was looking directly down into Harry's face.

"It's the truth," Harry said. "I'm alone. No one knows where I am."

"Were you foolish enough to think you could defeat me alone?" Snape asked expecting a positive response.

"I didn't come here to fight with you," Harry said.

"Then why did you come?" Snape asked expecting a lie.

"I came to beg you to help me," Harry said shocking Snape before he was able to cover his surprise.

"Why should I believe that?" Snape asked with a dry tone. "No doubt you wished to defeat Dumbledore's killer."

"I will when I see him," Harry said. "I know you didn't do it. Voldemort was controlling you with your dark mark."

"How did you know he could do such a thing?" Snape asked suddenly interested.

"Narcissa Malfoy told me," Harry said.

"My mother?" Draco asked as he continued to hang by his ankle. "Why would she have talked to you?"

"I'll let her explain that when I take you back," Harry replied.

"What makes you think we'll be going back?" Snape asked.

"Like I said," Harry groaned knowing he was losing valuable time, "I came here to beg for your help. Ginny is dying. I need your help to try and save her. Bellatrix attacked her with a potion. They haven't been able to break it down to analyze it yet."

"Why come to me about it?" Snape asked relishing that Harry needed his help and was being forced to ask for it.

"Because the half blood Prince is the most brilliant potions master I know," Harry said truthfully. "I came here knowing that you probably don't care what happens to Ginny or any of the rest of us who are fighting against Voldemort. I had to try anyway. You're the last hope I have of saving the woman I love."

Snape's spell holding Harry down lifted suddenly, and Harry watched Snape take a tentative step back. Harry sat up and made a show of putting his wand away before he stood to face Snape.

"It is not safe for either myself or Mr. Malfoy to roam any place that is not unplotable," Snape informed Harry.

"I can take care of that," Harry said.

"I would not be able to assist you without a full potions workshop full of equipment," Snape said eyeing Harry.

"You'll have it," Harry promised.

"The Ministry and the Order would arrest me if they found out I was back," Snape said.

"I'll make sure you don't have that to worry about," Harry said. "I'll show them proof that you didn't kill Dumbledore of your own free will."

"What of Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"He wasn't of age at the time when he let the death eaters in," Harry said as he waved his hand in Draco's direction and he fell to the ground from his hanging position. "They couldn't put him in Azkaban. For all I know he may have been acting under the Imperious Curse. There will be time to figure all of this out. Time is running out for Ginny though. The healers are only giving her a little more than a week."

Snape detected the wetness forming in Harry's eyes and realized that he was indeed there for the purpose he claimed. Snape looked to Draco and then back to Harry once again.

"Very well," Snape said. "I'll gather my things."

"Really?" Draco asked with excitement in his voice. "We're going back?"

"So it would seem," Snape said as he turned to walk up the stairs.

Harry stood and looked around the house Snape and Draco had been sharing, and, after several long seconds of silence, asked, "How in the world did you end up here?"

"You'll have to ask Snape about that, Potter," Draco said with only a hint of his usual resentment. "I wasn't consulted before I was imprisoned here."

Harry grinned slightly imagining what it must have been like having Snape as Draco's only company before he said, "Well, it should all be over soon. There is someone looking forward to seeing you again. As soon as I get Snape settled, I'll take you to see her."

"My mother?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry nodded and said, "She'll be happy to see you again before Christmas."

"She isn't in Azkaban is she?" Draco asked fearing the worst.

"No," Harry replied. "She's safe. I can't really tell you more until we get there. I promised her I would try to keep you out of my fight with Snape if I ever found you. She desperately wants you to come home."

"Then she's at Malfoy Manor," Draco said.

"No," Harry said trying not to have to be the one to tell him the real reason why Narcissa would never return there. "She left Malfoy Manor. Since then she's been staying in a safe place I provided for her."

"I find it hard to believe she would come to you," Draco said.

"It wasn't easy for her," Harry said. "She was ready to sacrifice herself in order to find out you were safe. I couldn't turn her away."

"You'll have to excuse me if I have trouble believing any of that is true," Draco said with a slight sneer.

"If it weren't, you and I wouldn't be standing here talking right now," Harry said turning suddenly deadly seriously. "I know full well that you knew what you were doing when you let those death eaters in the castle. I was there on the top of that tower when you disarmed Professor Dumbledore. He had immobilized me under an invisibility cloak before you got there. I watched the entire thing. Trust me, if I had been able to move that night, you never would have left the tower. If it weren't for the promise I made to your mum, you would never leave this house."

Draco looked at the fury burning in Harry's eyes and knew that at least part of his story must be true after all.

Snape stood on the bottom step and watched the last of the interaction between Harry and Draco, noting Harry's new found control, and said, "I'm ready to go. Mr. Malfoy already had his things packed."

"Good," Harry responded. "There's no time to lose. Both of you hold on to my arms. I'll apparate us back."

"Are you sure you are capable of such a thing?" Snape asked. "Apparating such a long distance is most difficult. It is advisable to apparate in several steps, and only under the guidance of an experienced wizard."

"I made it in one step getting here," Harry said as he started to get annoyed. "I'm perfectly capable of getting back the same way even if I have the two of you in tow. Now hold on to me so we can get going. I've wasted too much time here as it is."

"Are you taking us back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked as he wrapped his hand around Harry's arm.

"No," Harry replied as he thought of where he wanted to go. "We're going to my house."


	31. Connections Revisited

31

Connections Revisited

Hermione turned around as she heard a floorboard squeak in Harry's entry hall. Her eyes instantly went wide in shock as her hand moved for her wand instinctively. Ron's instincts were also alert as he, forgetting all about his wand, balled his fists and darted past Hermione on his way to the new arrivals.

"Ron, no!" Harry screamed as he stepped in front of Ron and physically held him away from getting to Snape and Malfoy.

"Let me go, Harry," Ron demanded desperately. "They killed Dumbledore. They could still be working with the death eaters."

"They're not," Harry said as he continued to struggle to hold Ron back. "I asked them to come here with me."

"You what?" Ron asked as he stopped and took a step back. "Have you lost your mind, Harry?"

"I might have," Harry said. "It isn't something I would have done if I weren't desperate."

"Why, Harry?" Hermione said still holding her wand on the two death eaters as she walked closer. "Haven't you had enough misery without bringing them back into the picture?"

"I don't have time to explain everything," Harry said. "Snape is going to try to develop an antidote for Ginny."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ron said hotly. "I won't let someone like him anywhere near my sister."

"Yes you will, Ron," Harry said seriously, yet softly. "You'll do it if there is a chance he can save Ginny. I swore that I would protect her. I failed once. I won't fail again. I won't let anyone stop me from trying to save her now. Not even you, Ron."

"Í want to save her as much as anyone," Ron said, "but Snape and Malfoy?"

"If you've ever trusted me before," Harry said as he looked from Ron to Hermione and back again, "you have to trust me now."

Several tense seconds passed as they considered what Harry said before Hermione lowered her wand, and Ron followed by assuming a less aggressive posture.

"There is still the matter of a potions workshop," Snape said as he relaxed his wand hand, "if I am to have any chance of developing an antidote."

"You'll have it," Harry said as he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, take Snape to the room at the top of the stairs. Tell him everything we know so far about the potion and what effects it's having. He'll be staying here until he finds a cure. I'll move his things to a bedroom upstairs later."

"What should I do?" Ron asked not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"I need you to go to St. Mungo's," Harry said. "Tell the healers you've been sent from Hogwarts to get another sample of the potion for Lupin and Slughorn."

"What if they won't give it to me?" Ron asked.

"Then tell Fred and George to help you," Harry said. "I'm sure they'll find a way to get some. If not then I'll go and steal some myself."

"What do you plan to do, Harry?" Hermione asked, hoping he wasn't going to go off by himself again.

"I'm going to get Malfoy stowed away safely," Harry replied. "Then I'll go back to the hospital."

"I'm not staying here?" Malfoy asked.

"No," Harry said with a look that told Draco he still wasn't necessarily on a friendly standing with Harry.

"When will you come back here?" Hermione asked.

"Not until sometime later this evening," Harry answered. "I realize the Order must be out looking for me. The last thing I want is for McGonagal or Lupin to show up and find Snape here. I'll come back tonight to get a change of clothes and check on any progress."

"I doubt I'll make any breakthroughs that soon," Snape said. "This process will take time."

"That's the one thing I can't give you much of," Harry said. "I have to have that antidote inside of a week. After that…"

Hermione saw the wetness flood into Harry's eyes as she stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and said, "Don't think about it, Harry. We'll all do everything we can to help Ginny. If it has to be done within a week, then it will be done."

"I'll come back with a sample of the potion as soon as I can," Ron assured him.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked at his friends. "Good luck."

"Same to you mate," Ron said as he disapparated with a final look at Hermione.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, Hermione," Harry said as he walked closer to Draco, knowing that she didn't relish the thought of being left alone with Snape.

"Take your time," Hermione instructed. "There isn't much you can do here anyway. I'll see that Professor Snape gets everything he needs. You have enough people to take care of right now."

Harry nodded in thanks to Hermione as he took hold of Draco's arm and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously as he asked, "Are you sure you aren't just planning to turn me in to the Ministry? I'm still not too sure I should trust you."

"As it happens," Harry said dryly, "you don't have much choice."

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry and Draco disapparated. Hermione turned and noticed Snape waiting with his normal blank expression.

"I find it difficult to believe that Potter, of all people, would have a potions workshop in his house," Snape observed.

"I think you'll find that Harry has changed quite a bit from the last time you saw him," Hermione said. "He's almost as good at potions as I am now, and he's done it without the help of your old potions book."

"I see you haven't changed much," Snape said. "You still think more of your own ability than is warranted."

"On the contrary," Hermione corrected. "I am well aware that my potion skills are no match for your own. I'm also well aware that my skills would be far more advanced if you had been the slightest bit interested in teaching me. That doesn't matter now though. Harry knew I wouldn't be able to break down the defenses Voldemort put on that potion any more than Slughorn or Lupin. That's why he left to find you."

"Even I may not be able to accomplish the impossible in such a short time," Snape said. "I haven't even been told exactly what kind of a potion we're dealing with."

"Follow me then," Hermione said as she turned and began walking up the stairs. "I'll explain everything I can about that awful potion to you. On the way upstairs just think about what kinds of things you may need in this potions workshop."

Snape, having fallen in line behind Hermione as they ascended the stairs, pictured in his mind exactly how he would like the work area to be set up. He was nearly to the top of the stairs when he looked up and narrowed his eyes as he stopped and stared at the door before him that he was sure had not been there when he arrived. He looked over to Hermione for explanation.

"Harry isn't the only one full of surprises," Hermione said. "His house has a few built into it as well."

"Where are we?" Draco said after he and Harry apparated into a kitchen with a long table.

"My other house," Harry said in answer as he took his hand from Draco's arm and heard something stir at the opposite end of the table.

"Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as he peered around the end of the table and smiled until he spotted Draco and his smile evaporated.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said. "I didn't know you would be here right now."

"Dobby visits every day just as Harry Potter asked him to," Dobby said still eyeing Draco warily. "Dobby assures that Mrs. Malfoy is safe and well."  
"Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked. "I think you mean Mistress Malfoy elf."

"I wouldn't make that mistake if I were you," Harry warned. "Dobby is a free elf. He's beholden to no one. He only stops here to check on your mother as a courtesy to me."

"Is Dobby to now look after the young Malfoy as well?" Dobby asked with a sour look.

"No," Harry said making Draco look at him quickly. "He has a mother for that now. She'll handle his care."

"So when do I get to see her?" Draco asked.

"Where is she now, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy is sitting by the fire in the library," Dobby replied.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said.

"Harry Potter is quite welcome," Dobby said just before he disapparated.

"Follow me," Harry said as he made for the kitchen door.

Once out in the hallway beyond the kitchen, Draco looked at his new surroundings and said, "I can't believe my mother would leave Malfoy Manor to live here."

"Well you had better get used to it," Harry commented. "You'll be staying here for quite a while."

"So you took me from one prison to another," Draco observed.

"I dare say you'll find the other inmate here more sympathetic to your cause than your last roommate," Harry said. "Besides, it beats the prison I could have taken you to."

Draco swallowed nervously as he realized just how close he had gotten to the other prison Harry referred to. A promise made to his mother was likely the only thing that saved him from that fate.

Harry stopped short of a closed door and turned to Draco and said, "She's just inside. I won't intrude on your reunion."

"You're leaving?" Draco asked not sure why he would care.

"I have someone waiting to see me as well," Harry said. "Someone I've already been away from for far too long. Be nice to your mum, Draco."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asked.

"If you have any tenderness inside of you at all," Harry said, "then use it with her. Her only wish since you left was to have you back. It was a wish that ended up costing her everything. Even if she never admits it to you, the pain she had to endure to get you back is a debt you could never repay. Remember that."

Before Draco could respond, Harry disapparated. Draco stood outside the door for some time considering what Harry had said. None of what he had done or heard made any sense to him. His worst enemy had saved him from his life with Snape. His mother either could not or would not return to the only home he had ever known. Somehow, she had come to need the aid of Harry Potter of all people. What kind of pain had she suffered? Why wasn't his father taking care of her?

As much as all of those things troubled Draco, he could feel deep within himself that none of it mattered. His mother was in the next room. That was all that mattered to him.

Draco turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace on the far side of the room. He could make out the silhouette of his mother sitting in a chair facing away from him. A warm feeling began to course through him as a yearning he had not expected gripped him tightly.

"Did you forget something, Dobby?" Narcissa asked without looking up from the book she was reading.

Draco opened his mouth and softly said, "Mother."

Narcissa's head whipped around as her eyes widened in happiness and she breathed, "Draco. Is it really you?"

Draco wanted to respond, but found himself unusually choked with emotion. Draco ran to his mother and sank to his knees in front of her.

Narcissa reached out and pulled Draco into a tight embrace and said through her tears of joy, "Draco. Oh, my precious Draco. You're safe at last. I missed you so."

"I missed you too," Draco said, comfortable in his knowledge that he truly meant it. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"You're here now," Narcissa said not releasing her embrace. "That's all that matters. By some miracle, you're here now."

"Harry!" Fred and George exclaimed as Harry walked into the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

"Hi, guys," Harry said as they jumped up and walked closer. "I didn't expect to find you two here."

"We haven't left here since you took off," Fred said.

"Mum and Hermione were pretty cross with us when we told then what happened at the shop," George explained. "I think they've left us here as a punishment of some kind."

"Have the healers made any progress?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Fred said. "They still haven't been able to do a thing to slow the progress of the potion."

"What about you, Harry?" George asked. "Did the map help you to make any progress to help Ginny?"

"I guess I can trust you two to keep it a secret," Harry said in a hushed tone. "You deserve to know what the map you made was used for."

"Did you hunt down Voldemort?" Fred asked.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Hermione thought you would use it to get an antidote from him," George asked.

"He wouldn't have given it to me even if he has one," Harry said. "I used it to find Snape."

Fred and George looked at each other in surprise before George asked, "Why?"

"Because I thought I would have a better chance of convincing him to help Ginny," Harry explained.

"I thought you wanted to kill him," Fred said.

"I'll explain that later," Harry said. "Right now I just want him to find a cure for Ginny."

"You found him?" George asked.

"He agreed to help?" Fred asked.

"He's at my house right now," Harry said. "He's going to start working on it as soon as Ron gets a sample of the potion for him."

"Is there anything else we can do?" George asked.

"Stay here a little longer," Harry replied. "If Ron can't get the potion he'll be coming to you for help. Besides, I'm sure McGonagal has seen me on the map by now. She and Lupin will likely be on their way soon. I need you two to head them off when they get here."

"What are you going to do now?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to see Ginny," Harry answered. "I just want some time alone with her."

"We'll see that you get it," Fred said.

Harry left the waiting room and began the walk to Ginny's room. In his mind, he imagined her sitting up in bed smiling at him when he walked in the room. He wanted to believe that the healers had broken the potion down and had begun to feed the antidote into her system. When he was about half way to her room, all of his imagined hopes suddenly vanished.

Harry didn't know how, but once again a small flash of light erupted in his vision. He could see a thin rope of light connected to his chest that led down the hall and disappeared through the wall into Ginny's room. He didn't need to ask how Ginny was doing. He could feel it.

Harry broke into a run for Ginny's room, and burst in through the door. Ginny's body was arched stiffly as she was riddled with agonizing pain. Healers and orderlies worked frantically to hold her down to the bed as they made adjustments to her pain medication

Harry, not knowing what to do, yet realizing that he could somehow feel a portion of the agony she was experiencing, began to concentrate on trying to absorb more of her pain. He hoped the more he absorbed the less she would feel. Slowly, Harry could feel the pain in his own body increasing. Harry staggered from the pain just as Ginny's body began to relax slightly. Harry gripped the doorframe to steady himself as he pushed on, determined to relieve her of all of her pain. Seconds later, his scar burst apart in a flood of severe anguish. Ever so briefly, before he passed out, Harry could feel the pain leaving his body and being channeled through a connection to someone else.

Bellatrix ran to where Voldemort lay writhing on the floor as if he had just suddenly been hit with an unforgivable curse, and she asked, "What is wrong, my master? What can I do? My Lord?"

Slowly, Voldemort regained his concentration and began to push the invading feelings from him. After what seemed an eternity, still struggling to catch his breath, Voldemort opened his eyes and looked up into the terrified eyes of his servant.

"I will be fine," Voldemort said shakily as he attempted to sit up. "The pain is gone. I have pushed it away."

"What happened, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked as she reached out and helped to steady her still weakened master.

"Potter found a way to momentarily break through the occlumency I've been using against him," Voldemort said, not realizing in his weakened state that it was not something he would normally admit.

"Are you sure it was him?" Bellatrix asked before she could stop herself. "I mean, how could he have accomplished such a thing?"

"It was him," Voldemort spat. "I could feel it. I doubt he did this on purpose, but the accident was bad enough. I shall have to remain even more vigilant in shutting out our connection until such time as it suits my purposes to use it against him."

"Is there nothing I can do to assist you, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Help me up," Voldemort said as his head cleared enough to realize he was still on the floor.

Bellatrix helped Voldemort to stand on shaky legs as she asked, "Are you sure you are all right, Master?"

"I just need to rest for a while to recover my strength," Voldemort said before his head cleared enough to realize that he had already confessed too much weakness to his servant. "Speak of this to no one, Bellatrix."

"Of course not, my Master," Bellatrix responded with a bow.

"Leave me now, Bellatrix," Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish, Master," Bellatrix said as she began to back toward the door.

As soon as Bellatrix closed the door behind her, Voldemort sank into a chair and winced at the soreness throughout his body. He was well aware that he was feeling the after effects associated with the Cruciatus Curse, but he was at a loss to explain how Harry had managed not only to break down his defenses, but send an unforgivable curse to him as well. What disturbed him more was the fact that he detected another unfamiliar consciousness invading his mind along with Harry. The unknown enemy, he knew, was always the most dangerous.


	32. Ginny

32

Ginny

Harry opened his eyes suddenly and shot up to a sitting position as he yelled, "Ginny!"

"Easy, Harry," Arthur said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as Hermione and Ron walked closer.

"Where am I?" Harry asked trying to shake the tortured dream he had been having.

"You're still at St. Mungo's, Harry," Arthur replied as he eased Harry back onto his pillow. "You passed out in Ginny's room."

"How is she?" Harry asked anxiously looking from face to face.

"Her pain seemed to have eased off for a while, but it slowly crept back up to where it was before," Hermione explained. "The healers don't know how it happened, but they think it will give her at least another day."

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"Two days, mate," Ron said. "You had us all terrified. The healers said you showed signs of being hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

"How is that possible, Harry?" Arthur asked. "The hospital was searched. No one was found who could have done something like that to you."

"I honestly don't know," Harry said, truly not understanding what had taken place. "I walked into Ginny's room, and the pain just hit me. Two days? I should have been with her."

"The healers are wondering if that is a good idea," Arthur confessed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"They worry that your closeness to Ginny somehow caused the pain to be transferred from her body to yours," Arthur explained. "Seeing her again might have the same results, or it might even be more serious the next time."

"So be it," Harry said defiantly. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it will keep her alive until they can find an antidote."

"That strategy could kill both of you," Arthur said sadly. "Ginny wouldn't want you to make that sacrifice. She knows what your destiny is."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed as he realized he was in a losing argument. He and Ginny were not married. Her parents were well within their rights to refuse to allow him to see her. He decided to store that problem away until he could figure a way around it.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Harry?" Ron asked after several seconds of silence.

"I could use a drink," Harry said as he realized how dry his throat was.

"I'll get it for you," Ron said as he made for the door.

"I'll let Molly know you're awake," Arthur said as he followed Ron to the door. "I'm sure McGonagal would like to know as well."

After Ron and his dad had left, Harry sat up and asked, "Has he made any progress?"

"He thinks he's close to breaking the spell that's keeping him from breaking it down," Hermione answered, understanding that it would be dangerous to mention Snape's name.

"Is he at the house alone?" Harry asked.

"Neville and Luna are there right now," Hermione replied. "Other D.A. members are taking turns watching after him. I didn't think you would mind if I brought Cho and some of the others into it."

"As long as they're coming to the house through the floo network," Harry said. "I wouldn't want the death eaters watching the house to see them coming and going too often if they know I'm not there. They might catch on that there is something going on that they would want to put a stop to."

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "We're following the precautions you set up before we went back to school. At least, your being here kept Lupin and McGonagal from stopping by your house. Lupin stayed here by your bedside for the past two days. Mr. Weasley finally got him to leave this morning when he promised to stay with you."

"While he isn't, I need to ask you something, Hermione," Harry said lowering his voice.

"What is it?" Hermione asked lowering her voice to match Harry's without knowing why.

"What theories do you have about how Ginny and I connected?" Harry asked. "I'm betting you've researched it by now."

"I tried," Hermione admitted, "but I don't have any way to know what kind of a connection it was. There are about a thousand books that mention connections from ropes to the Imperious Curse."

"Look for ones that happen with a flash of light," Harry suggested.

"You have something you haven't told us, Harry," Hermione said as she eyed him suspiciously. "You know more about this than you're telling."

"Remember the day we were going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. "I started to fall down the stairs and Ron caught me. I told you all that I had seen a flash of light. It was there and gone in an instant. In that same instant, I felt relief. At first I thought it was my relief that Ron had caught me. What if it wasn't? What if it was someone else's relief I was feeling?"

"What would lead you to think that?" Hermione asked as her mind began to stir.

"I saw another flash of light when you and Ginny were attacked," Harry explained. "It didn't go away as quickly as the other one. At the same time, I could feel her pain, Hermione. I knew Ginny was hurt, and I knew exactly where to find her."

"Are you sure it wasn't a clairvoyant vision?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't a vision," Harry assured her. "I didn't see it in front of me playing out some future event. I felt it inside my own body as it happened."

"And two days ago?" Hermione asked guessing where this was going.

"It was more real than ever," Harry informed her. "The light I saw formed into a solid rope of energy connected to my chest. I was in the hallway walking to Ginny's room, and I felt everything she was feeling. Everything, Hermione. I ran to her room following the rope, and the other end connected to her chest. I could feel a portion of the pain she was in, so I tried to draw more of it out of her into my own body. It worked, Hermione. I wanted to take all of the pain from her, but it was too much for me. It made my scar burn like it never has before. I think I connected to Voldemort before I passed out."

"I can see why you didn't want to tell Mr. Weasley about it," Hermione said as she placed her hand to her forehead in thought. "Maybe he was right, Harry. Maybe you shouldn't get too close to her for a while."

"I really don't think that will make a difference," Harry said as he laid back down slowly.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Harry said with a slight wince, "that rope of energy I mentioned is connected to my chest right now."

"Cut the connection, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in near panic.

"I don't know if I could even if I wanted to," Harry admitted. "I promise I won't take more than I can handle this time. I just need to siphon off a little at a time."

"Harry, no!" Hermione said as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Please don't do it."

"I have to, Hermione," Harry said. "I finally found something I can do to help her. Please don't tell anyone else. Just make sure Snape finds that antidote in time. Help him if you have to."

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked as the tears flowed from her eyes. "I can't just leave you here like this."

"The healers will take care of me," Harry assured her.

"Ron will be back in here soon," Hermione reminded him. "Other people will come after that. How do you expect to keep this a secret?"

"I can do it," Harry said. "I was managing well enough when Ron was here before. This connection between Ginny and I was already active when I woke up."

"What if you can't control how much you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Then the healers will put me on the same medication Ginny is on," Harry replied as his hand clenched at the bed sheets. "The faster he finds an antidote the sooner I can get out of here and find out why Ginny and I are connected this way. You have to use what time we have trying to help Ginny. She only has three, maybe four days left at the most. Hermione, if it comes to it, and if it's within my power, I won't let Ginny die. I'll sacrifice myself to save her. If that happens…"

"It won't, Harry," Hermione sobbed. "We'll find a way…"

"Tell her that I loved her," Harry said as another intense pain shot through him. "Make sure she knows."

Hermione considered what she should do for several seconds before she, sobbing, said, "I will, Harry. I'll tell her for you."

"Is everything all right in here?" Ron asked as he walked in and saw Hermione crying.

"I'm just feeling emotional right now, Ron," Hermione explained leaving out why she was emotional. "Harry is still feeling pain. I'm going to tell the healers to give him something for it."

Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione darted past him out the door. Ron stared after her for several seconds before he remembered the water he had brought for Harry.

"I guess all of us are stretched a bit thin right now," Ron observed as he handed the cup to Harry.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked after he had taken a long drink and set the cup on his bedside table.

"Not too well, mate," Ron admitted. "I was close to a breaking point already with what Ginny is going through. Having you in here…"

"I'll be fine, Ron," Harry said.

"Will you?" Ron asked looking seriously at Harry. "I may not be as smart as Hermione, but I'm not stupid either Harry. This connection the healers think you had with Ginny, is it the same one that told you what happened to Ginny in Hogsmeade?"

"Who says you aren't as smart as Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile as he lay back down. "She didn't add those things together until I told her about it."

"Is that why you're still in pain?" Ron asked already guessing what the answer would be.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "I can still feel her pain."

"Why can't I feel it?" Ron asked. "I'm her big brother. I promised to protect her long before you did."

"I don't know why, mate," Harry said. "I really don't know how or why it happened."

Ron closed his eyes as he struggled to control the floor of tears he felt building up, and said, "You have to let her go, Harry. She wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

"I can't," Harry said. "I won't. Don't ever ask me to abandon her. You would do it for her and you know it."

"Of course I would," Ron said. "That doesn't mean that you…"

"How effective do you think I would be in a battle with Voldemort if I lose Ginny without a fight?" Harry asked. "I know what everyone expects me to do to fulfill my destiny, but maybe that isn't my only destiny. Even if she doesn't want my help, she's going to get it."

Ron studied the seriousness in Harry's eyes for several seconds before he grinned and said, "You have to have some red hair somewhere, Harry. You're just as stubborn as Ginny ever was."

Harry smiled as he clutched the bed again and said, "I wouldn't go that far."

A healer walked in with Hermione, and Ron stepped back from the bed. Harry was injected with something to mask the pain, and he waited until the healer had left to increase the amount of pain the injection allowed him to absorb. His friends stood by and watched knowing exactly what Harry was likely doing, yet also knowing that any argument against it would be ignored.

Two days later, Lupin stood at Harry's bedside delivering the bad news as gently as he could manage as he said, "Her family is in with her. They've asked that everyone else be kept out of the room out of respect for Ginny. I'm sorry to have to tell you about this Harry. I know hearing this isn't going to make your recovery any easier. There just isn't anything more they can do for her."

"How long?" Harry asked as he struggled to draw pain away from Ginny.

Lupin hesitated before admitting, "Early tomorrow morning at the latest."

Harry turned over on his side to hide the tears flowing from his eyes from Lupin. Several moments passed in silence as Lupin tried to think of some way he could soften the blow Harry was experiencing, but could only think of one.

"I could ask the healers to give you something to knock you out until after…" Lupin began.

"No," Harry said flatly. "That would only make it worse."

Silence descended once again as Lupin looked at the floor as he wondered how Lily or James would have handled the situation. As much as he would have liked to have known, he realized that it would likely be Lily that would have had the best ideas of how to tread gently. James likely would have done no better than Lupin had done.

"Thanks for trying, Remus," Harry finally said still not looking at him. "I could use some time alone for a while."

"Of course, Harry," Lupin conceded. "I'll just go back to the waiting room with Tonks and McGonagal. I'll come back to check on you in a while. Just have them come and get me if you need anything."

"I will," Harry said.

Lupin turned to leave, but the door opened before he got to it as Neville walked into the room and stared at Lupin for a moment.

"Hello, Neville," Lupin said as he walked over to the door. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Neville continued to look at Lupin for a few seconds before he said, "I was just visiting my parents. I wanted to stop in and see Harry."

"Well, this might not be a good time," Lupin said. "I just delivered some bad news to Harry. You might want to give him a little time."

"It's all right," Harry said turning over at last with red swollen eyes. "I'll talk to you for a while, Neville."

"Right then," Lupin said. "I'll be in the waiting room."

After Lupin had left, Neville turned and locked the door. When he turned back to face Harry, he had an expression Harry had never seen on Neville's face before.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Hardly, Potter," Neville said as he walked over to Harry's bedside. "I was forced to assume this identity in order to come here tonight. Believe me, if I had any other choice of appearances I would have gladly taken it instead."

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't just a death eater who had come to visit.

"Of course, Potter," Snape said. "How did you assume I would be able to deliver an antidote to you without assuming another form? I couldn't very well stroll through the lobby of St. Mungo's in my natural form."

"You have a cure?" Harry asked as he sat up quickly.

"Possibly," Snape said. "It is still incomplete, but I believe the final ingredient can only be obtained through you."

"Through me?" Harry questioned. "I don't have any potion ingredients with me."

"Don't be too sure," Snape said as he removed a bottle of white potion from his pocket. "If Miss Granger has not been misleading me, you may have the final ingredient inside of you as we speak."

"Not unless it's something I'm not aware of," Harry admitted.

"That does not surprise me in the least," Snape said with a sneer. "Do you or do you not have a connection with Ginny Weasley that enables you to share her feelings?"

"She told you about that?" Harry asked.

"She did," Snape confirmed. "I was ready to give up looking for the final ingredient. After all, no one has ever, to my knowledge, harvested love for use in a potion. When I posed that problem to her, she divulged your secret to me in hopes it would deliver the answers I was seeking."

"That sounds like something Dumbledore would have come up with," Harry said. "He was always going on about the power of love. He said it saved me a few times."

"I am well aware of that,' Snape said. "I undertook a great deal of research into the matter of love magic at his request. The Dark Lord infused the potion he made with a great deal of malice and hate. The only thing powerful enough to counter it is love, but yours had better be a true love, Potter. It won't work if you are only infatuated."

"So how do you plan to get it out of me?" Harry asked. "I thought you said it couldn't be done."

"I can't get it out of you," Snape said. "Even if I could I would never get near Miss Weasley's room to administer it. That is why the connection between you is so valuable. You will have to process the antidote in your body and send it with all the love you can muster to her."

"That could be a problem," Harry admitted.

"Don't tell me you've lost the connection when you most need it," Snape said.

"I haven't lost it," Harry said. "I've been trying to pull pain out of Ginny all day, but I haven't been able to. I can feel her resistance. She isn't letting me help her."

"She isn't allowing you to harm yourself," Snape corrected. "That is of no consequence. You don't need to pull anything from her. You just need to send it to her."

"I'll try," Harry said.

"Indeed you will," Snape said as he uncorked the bottle of potion. "This potion is going to seem like drinking fire. It will be quite painful until your body is able to absorb the purifying qualities from the potion. There is no way to know how long that process will take."

"It will be before morning," Harry said as he took the bottle from Snape's hand. "I guarantee you that."

Harry put the bottle to his mouth and turned it up. True to Snape's words, the potion did indeed feel like liquid fire as it slid down Harry's throat. The immediate reaction in Harry's mind was to toss the bottle aside and make the pain stop. A memory suddenly popped into Harry's thoughts though. Harry remembered the cave he had gone to with Dumbledore. He remembered pouring goblet after goblet of potion down Dumbledore's throat even though he begged Harry to stop. A new determination swelled inside of Harry as he drained the bottle of its potion before tossing it away and grabbing onto the bed for support as his insides burned.

"I have another potion with me that will cancel out he first and make the pain go away," Snape offered.

"No," Harry said through gritted teeth. "No matter what."

"I understand," Snape said as he observed Harry with a new respect. For Harry's sake, he hoped the potion would actually work.

It was nearly an hour later before Harry felt the potion begin to spread out from his center to all extremities of his body. Over the next half-hour the hot potion began to cool until Harry was left with a warm, not altogether unpleasant sensation coursing through him.

Snape had been forced to return to Harry's house, as the effects of the polyjuice potion began to wear off, so it was Hermione who had taken up the watch next to Harry's bed. She watched as Harry opened his eyes for the first time. She could tell that he was seeing something beyond what she was able to observe as he said Ginny's name very softly.

It was at that moment that Harry began to send the processed potion from his body to her. He was happy to discover that she made no resistance to his incoming feelings. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

Finally, the warm sensation in his body expelled, and beyond exhaustion, Harry closed his eyes once more, and fell asleep.


	33. Debts and Gifts

33

Debts and Gifts

Harry stirred as he began to wake from the deep sleep he had fallen into. As he did, one of the first sensations he became aware of was another hand holding on to his. He opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione's blurry form leaning over him. To him, it looked as though she was smiling.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked as she placed Harry's glasses on his face.

"I've been better," Harry replied as he realized just how sore and stiff his muscles really were. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly eight in the morning," Hermione replied as Harry's eyes shot open wide and he sat up despite his aching body.

"Is Ginny…" Harry began in fright.

"Easy, Harry," Ron said as he stepped forward and Harry noticed Fred and George standing close by. "She's doing fine. The healers say her muscles are still too stressed for her to move much, but the pain from the potion is all but gone."

"Hermione tells us we have you to thank for that, Harry" Fred said as he stepped forward with a warm look on his face.

"Save your praise for your sister," Harry said as he relaxed slightly. "What I did was nothing compared to what she fought through."

"Still," George said with a tear barely contained, "it isn't everyone who would have braved that potion Snape developed. Hermione said it had some rather nasty effects."

"Is she awake yet?" Harry asked, not wanting to dwell on what he knew any of them would have done if they had been the ones with the connection to Ginny.

"She woke up for a few minutes about an hour ago," Ron answered. "The healers gave her something to help her sleep. They said it would be easier for her to sleep while the medicine they gave to her to rebuild her muscles took effect."

Harry immediately swung his legs out of the bed and tried to stand up as Hermione and Ron grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him and Hermione asked, "Where do you think you're going, Harry?"

"Where do you think?" Harry replied. "I have to go and see Ginny."

"Are you sure you feel up to walking that far?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to find out," Harry replied. "I'll crawl down the hall to her room if I have to. You can either help me or stand out of my way."

"Well if you're going to crawl," George said, "maybe you should get dressed first. That hospital gown may turn out to be a bit drafty."

Realizing George was right, Harry blushed as Hermione said, "I'll go and tell Lupin you're awake, Harry. I'll let him know to go to Ginny's room if he wants to find you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said as Hermione walked toward the door.

Once she was gone, Fred laid Harry's clothes on the bed next to him and said, "George and I will tell mum and dad you'll be on your way soon. Ron can stay here to walk with you in case you need help."

"Thanks guys," Harry said.

"No need to thank us, Harry," George said from the doorway. "Anything we do for you from now on is just part of a debt we'll never be able to fully repay."

"Anything you ever need," Fred said as George walked out ahead of him, "you just ask us."

"I think everyone is making a bit too much out of this," Harry said after the twins had gone.

"Don't be too sure," Ron said. "We all feel that way. Well, those of us that know what you did anyway. It's the best Christmas present we could have gotten."

Harry stopped halfway through pulling his shirt on and looked at Ron in horror as he asked, "Is today…"

"No," Ron assured with a grin. "This is Christmas Eve, Harry. The healers think Ginny might be able to go home tomorrow if the muscle potion can repair the stress her body has been under."

"So soon?" Harry asked with a smile. "I can hardly believe it."

"Believe it, mate," Ron said with a smile of his own. "Mum and dad are beside themselves with joy. They haven't had much to feel happy about lately. I don't think they've been able to sleep at all for the last three days. Seeing you up and about should only make them happier."

"Wow," Harry said with a smile. "This is already the best Christmas I've ever had, and we haven't even gotten to the actual day yet."

"Well get ready," Ron said. "Mum has been using a good portion of the time she's been staying awake knitting scarves and sweaters. I don't have to tell you what she plans on doing with them."

"Speaking of that," Harry said, "I still have to find time to run out and get presents for everyone. I never got to finish shopping that day in Hogsmeade."

"Well if the shops in Hogsmeade close too early," Ron said as Harry was pulling on his socks, "the ones in Diagon Alley usually stay open a bit longer."

"That's good to know," Harry said. "I hope I can get that dress I picked out for Ginny. I knew as soon as I saw it that it was perfect for her."

"We had better hurry then," Ron said as Harry finished tying his shoes. "Something tells me you aren't going to be easy to get out of Ginny's room once you get inside."

"Something tells me you might be right," Harry said as he stood up. "Lets get going."

It was nearly lunch time before Harry was willing to release Ginny's hand. She remained asleep the entire time due to the sedative the healers had given her, but Harry didn't need any of them to tell him how she was doing. The connection between them never wavered for an instant, making Harry wonder if it was to be a permanent feature of their relationship.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "don't forget that shopping you needed to do. Hermione and I will stay here with mum and dad."

Harry looked over to the sofa that had been conjured on the other side of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat side by side as they enjoyed their first sleep in several days.

"I'm glad to see they finally calmed down enough to sleep," Harry commented in a whisper.

"Well, you were the one who decided to confirm for them that their was a connection between you and Ginny," Hermione said quietly. "You had to expect they would get excited about that."

"I suppose so," Harry said. "I couldn't help myself. Mrs. Weasley was so happy Ginny and I were both feeling better. When she asked me about what the healers suspected I just couldn't stop myself from telling her."

"Well you had better be serious about your relationship with Ginny," Ron said with a grin. "You practically became part of the family in mum's eyes after you told her about it."

"In other words, Harry," Hermione began, "get out of here while you can. We'll stay here until you get back."

"I guess you're right," Harry said as he kissed Ginny's forehead lightly. "I have quite a few things to get done before tomorrow."

"More than just some shopping?" Hermione asked.

"I just have a couple of promises to keep," Harry said as he stood and regretfully let Ginny's hand slip from his.

Minutes later, having left St. Mungo's, Harry stood outside the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry was guessing that those who had elected to stay behind for Christmas would be gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. If they were there, then Harry was sure McGonagal would be with them.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Harry," Tonks said as she walked up to him from an adjacent hallway. "Did the healers release you?"

"I guess so," Harry replied. "I walked out and mentioned to Snagprat that I was leaving. He didn't seem to think there was any reason to stop me."

Tonks smiled as she asked, "So, why are you here anyway? I thought you would be spending time with Ginny now that she's getting better."

"I did for a while," Harry said. "I'll get back to her after I get my shopping done. I just need to see Professor McGonagal about something before I run my errands."

"Well, she hasn't come down from her office yet," Tonks said. "She's having a meeting with someone. Do you need to see her about something important?"

"I think it is," Harry replied. "Do you think it would be all right if I went up and waited until she finished with her other meeting?"

"I don't see why not," Tonks said. "She's been very worried about you and Ginny. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. I'll walk up with you."

"Oh, you don't have to," Harry said.

"I know," Tonks said with a mischievous grin. "I'm just hoping to meet the man Professor McGonagal is meeting with. I've wanted to meet him since I was a kid."

Harry studied Tonks with keen interest as he asked, "Who is he?"

Tonks smiled wider as she said, "I'll just let that be a surprise. I don't want to get your hopes up in case he's left by the time we get there."

Harry tried to pry information out of Tonks right up until they were standing outside McGonagal's office, but she remained silent behind her continual smile. Tonks knocked on the door and McGonagal called for her to enter.

Tonks opened the door and peeked inside as she said, "I'm sorry to bother you Professor, but you have another visitor who wants to meet with you when you finish here."

"Of course," McGonagal said as she motioned for Tonks to enter. "We're nearly finished. Who is it?"

"Harry Potter," Tonks answered as she stepped just inside the door and starred with wonder at the man in McGonagal's office.

"Really?" the man asked with an obvious Northern European accent as he looked back to McGonagal. "I would appreciate the opportunity to meet Mr. Potter before I go."

"Certainly," McGonagal agreed looking back to Tonks. "Show Mr. Potter in Professor."

Tonks opened the door and Harry stepped inside the office to see McGonagal standing behind her desk. The man standing beside her desk was a large wizard in long dark red robes and a matching furry hat. Even under the flowing white beard, Harry could see an enormous smile.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said.

"I would like for you to meet an old friend of Professor Dumbledore's," McGonagal said as she indicated the man beside her desk. "This is Jorgen Kringle."

"It is a distinct pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Kringle said as he extended his hand to Harry.

"Please," Harry said, "call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry," Kringle said as he shook Harry's hand.

"You'll have to forgive me, Mr. Kringle," Harry said, "but as soon as Professor McGonagal introduced you, a vision popped into my head of you sliding down a chimney. I guess you must get that a lot."

"More than you can imagine," Kringle confirmed with a grin. "Technically, I don't slide down them though. I just floo from one to another."

Harry stared quizzically at Kringle for a moment before he said, "I see. You're joking with me."

"Actually, I'm quite serious, Harry," Kringle said. "It's a family business, you might say. I took over for my father, and he took over from his father before him. Someday, my son will take over for me."

Harry looked to McGonagal and then to Tonks before turning back to Kringle and asking, "Kringle? Father Christmas? Santa Claus?"

"Yes," Kringle said. "Many names, but you may simply call me Jorgen."

"You're real?" Harry asked in amazement.

"As far as I can tell," Kringle said as he patted his ample stomach, "though Albus and I debated that topic extensively."

"I stopped believing in Father Christmas when I was five," Harry said.

"Really?" Kringle asked. "Why so young?"

"Well," Harry said, "I never got anything I asked for. Dudley got more presents than anyone has a right to, and I never got anything."

"Didn't you?" Kringle asked. "When you were five, didn't the Dursleys mistakenly leave you behind on your own for four hours while they visited friends and family on Christmas day?"

"Well yes, but…" Harry began.

"What you ask for is not always what you get, Harry," Kringle said. "Sometimes, what you get is what you really want."

"I suppose I did have a good time while they were gone," Harry said with a smile. "Now that I think about it, that happened almost every Christmas after that as well. I thought my uncle was leaving me behind on purpose."

"With your cupboard unlocked by accident?" Kringle asked. "Just so you know, none of the presents Dudley ever got came from me."

"I don't believe this,' Harry said feeling like a kid again as he began to realize the enormity of what he was experiencing. "You have no idea how much easier this is going to make it for me when I have children. If they ever start to doubt you exist, I can actually tell them I've met you."

"I am delighted to have lifted that burden for you," Kringle said with a chuckle. "I must confess though, that meeting you here today is an unexpected stroke of good fortune. You see, my own son requested a present this year that it was not in my power to create through magic. He wishes nothing more than to have the autograph of "The Chosen One"."

"Me?" Harry asked in surprise. "But why?"

"Is it possible that you are unaware?" Kringle asked as he leaned slightly closer. "My dear boy, your fame resonates through magical communities the world over. Simply put, you may be the most famous wizard in the world today."

"Well certainly not more famous than you," Harry said as he felt his face flush.

"Most of the world believes I am simply a myth created for the enjoyment of children," Kringle said. "Believe me, you, and what you represent, is very real to them."

"I guess I hadn't realized my fight with Voldemort was anything more than a local issue," Harry admitted.

"Far from it," Kringle said. "It is one reason why I am here today. Death eaters have tried to stop me from making my rounds on Christmas Eve, before. Your Ministry of Magic goes to great lengths to provide security for me, but I came here to ask Professor McGonagal to lend what assistance the Order of the Phoenix may be able to summon. She has graciously agreed to do so."

Harry noticed the look on McGonagal's face as information she had not intended was revealed to him, and he said, "Don't worry, Professor. I have no intention of prying into what plans you might have for assisting Jorgen."

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said. "My reaction was purely instinctual."

Harry smiled as he walked closer to McGonagal's desk and picked up a quill as he asked, "Who should I make this out to?"

"Make it out to Sven if you would," Kringle replied.

Harry took a moment to write a message on a piece of parchment McGonagal handed to him. He looked it over once before he handed it to Kringle.

"Dear Sven," Kringle read aloud, "Keep the magic alive. Harry Potter."

"I hope that will be all right," Harry said.

"It will be perfect," Kringle replied with a smile. "Is there anything you would like for Christmas that I could give you in return?"

"No, thank you," Harry answered with a grin. "I got what I really wanted this morning after I woke up. Asking for anything more just wouldn't be right."

"Wisdom beyond your years, Harry," Kringle said with a grin. "I can see why Albus thought so highly of you. Well, I'm afraid I must take leave of you all. As you may imagine, I have a busy night ahead of me."

"The security we spoke of will be in place at the appropriate time," McGonagal said. "Professor Tonks will escort you downstairs."

"I believe that would be fitting," Kringle said. "I am sensing that Nymphadora has something she would like to ask for."

Tonks blushed, but couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto her face.

A minute later, after the door to the office was closed behind Tonks and Kringle, McGonagal asked, "So, what is it that brings you here on Christmas Eve, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to McGonagal and asked, "What would happen if I could prove that Professor Snape didn't kill Professor Dumbledore?"

McGonagal sat back in her chair in shock as the portraits muttered their own surprise, and she said, "I don't see either how or why you would wish to do so. The fact of who Professor Dumbledore's killer was has never been in doubt. Professor Dumbledore himself has never disputed it. You were there when it happened. You told us Snape was the one who used the killing curse."

"I'm not saying he didn't," Harry said.

"Then what are you saying, Mr. Potter?" Professor Dippet asked with a confused look.

"And since when do you willingly refer to him as Professor Snape?" Phineas asked with a curious smirk.

Harry ignored Phineas as he looked back to McGonagal and said, "We all remember the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. In the end we found out it was Ginny who had opened it. Why wasn't she ever punished for it?"

"Well, I should think that would be obvious," McGonagal said. "She was not responsible for actions committed while someone else was controlling her."

"If I recall correctly," Harry said, "that was the same reason some of the death eaters were set free after Voldemort attacked me and disappeared. They claimed he had used the imperious curse on them."

"I still don't see what that has to do with Severus Snape," McGonagal said.

"The killing curse came from Professor Snape's wand," Harry said, "but it was Voldemort who was in control of his actions that night. I can show you proof right now if you want to see it."

"Well, if the proof truly exists then the Ministry will have little choice but to let Severus go free," McGonagal said.

"Good," Harry said.

"Is it?" Professor Fortescue asked. "We have all been under he impression you didn't care for Snape even before he killed Dumbledore. Why the sudden change."

"Because he saved Ginny," Harry said. "I owe him everything."

"You found him?" McGonagal asked. "You know where he is?"

"I did," Harry replied, "and I do."

"But how?" Phineas asked. "The Ministry and Order have been looking for him for months."

"I won't bore you with the details," Harry said letting them know he didn't want to tell them, "but I found him and begged him to come back and try to find a cure for Ginny."

"Is that…" McGonagal began. "Did he develop a cure? Was he the one responsible for Ginny's sudden recovery?"

"Yes," Harry said. "In return I promised to share the proof of his innocence with the Ministry."

"But how could Snape have administered a cure to Miss Weasley?" Edvard asked. "We know for a fact that no one other than family was allowed to see her other than the healers."

Harry turned to look up at Dumbledore's smiling portrait and said, "He gave it to me and I passed it to Ginny."

"How could you?" Dippet asked. "Reports said that you never left your room."

"Ingenious," Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair looking as if suspicions of his had been confirmed.

McGonagal looked at the contented smile on Dumbledore's face for several seconds before the reality of the situation hit her, and she asked, "Does this have anything to do with the connection the healers suspected between Ginny and yourself?"

"It has everything to do with it," Harry said with a smile as he looked down at the line of energy still connected to the center of his chest. "I'll be more than happy to tell you what I can about the connection after the New Year. Right now I really need to get some Christmas shopping done."

"Then I shall take you at your word about the proof you have to show me," McGonagal said. "In the mean time, would it be possible for you to arrange for me to meet with Severus."

"Of course," Harry said. "He's currently staying at my house. Just send Dobby there first to let them know I'm sending you."

"You've hidden him in your house?" McGonagal asked. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Actually, he's safer there than you might think," Harry said. "If you plan to try to move him, just be aware that Voldemort can link to him through his dark mark. That was how he killed Professor Dumbledore. It's only safe for him to stay in a place that is either unplotable, or has other spells in place to block detection."

"I appreciate the warning, Mr. Potter," McGonagal said. "Rest assured that Hogwarts now has spells in place to accomplish just that. As for whether Severus will be moving out of your house, that is something he will have to decide for himself."

"Given the choice I assume he would give serious thought to any such offer," Harry said.

"What of young Mr. Malfoy?" Dippet asked. "Did you locate him as well?"

"I guess I assumed Professor Neligus had informed you of his presence at the Black Estate," Harry replied. "His mother is taking care of him."

"He has apparently avoided entering the room where my portrait hangs," Phineas remarked.

"I doubt he did so out of any disrespect for you, Professor," Harry said with a friendly smile.

Phineas studied Harry for several seconds before bowing his head slightly and saying, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled again before turning back to Professor McGonagal and asking, "Is there anything else you need of me right now, Professor?"

"There is a great deal I would like to ask you at the moment," Professor McGonagal said with a smile. "I shall endeavor to wait until a more opportune moment for those answers though. I will give you leave to complete your shopping. Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Harry responded before turning to look at the portraits. "Happy Christmas to you all."

Twenty minutes later, Harry apparated into Hogsmeade to great disappointment. Most of the shops, including Gladrags, were already closed for the holidays. Harry stood on the steps of Gladrags and surveyed the rest of the street looking to see who might still be open. His gift for Ginny would have to be changed, but he was hoping some of the other shops would stay open long enough for him to buy the gifts he had planned for a few others.

Half an hour later, Harry dropped off his bags from Hogsmeade in Fred and George's shop. They assured him that they would stay open for him as long as he needed while he finished his other shopping. With that in mind, Harry made his way first to Madam Malkin's. He was pleased to find out that, in addition to robes, she sold an entire line of good dresses. Harry couldn't find one that would have been as perfect for Ginny as the one he had found at Gladrags, but he was pleased to find out that Madam Malkin had the size records on file of several other people he had planned to give gifts to. By the time he had left, still not having a gift for Ginny, Harry took his gift wrapped purchases back to the joke shop. After trips to Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, the junk shop, and the Magical Menagerie, Harry had found all of his gifts except for the one most important to him.

Harry was just passing Summerbee's Instruments of Magic as it's owner, who was locking the door, turned around and said, "Well, hello, Harry. Getting some last minute shopping done?"

"Most of it anyway, Mr. Summerbee," Harry said as he stopped at the bottom step. "I still have one left. I just can't seem to find the perfect thing."

"Well it must be someone special," Mr. Summerbee said with a smile. "The special ones are always the hardest to shop for. It wouldn't be Ginny Weasley you're shopping for would it?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George have told everyone in Diagon Alley that Ginny is recovering from that terrible potion attack," Summerbee replied with a kind smile.

"It's just that this is our first Christmas together as a couple," Harry explained. "I want it to be something special."

"Ah, young love," Summerbee said as he began to think about something he had on a high shelf in his shop. "Is it a true love or just a passing fancy?"

Harry looked down at the thin line of energy connected to his chest and said, "I know this is for real. It isn't something that will ever go away."

"Well in that case," Summerbee said, "maybe I have something you might be interested in."

A minute later, Harry walked into the neat little shop behind Mr. Summerbee. There were magical objects on row after row of shelving. Several items seemed to illuminate the immediate area around them, while others hummed softly or rattled around of their own accord. Still more simply lay on their shelves and did nothing at all. Harry resisted the urge to examine some of the more interesting looking objects as he followed Mr. Summerbee to the counter at the back of the shop.

Harry stood on the customer side of the counter while Mr. Summerbee went behind it and stood on a stool to reach a small box on the top shelf. Stepping off of the stool, Mr. Summerbee turned with a smile and placed the box on the counter in front of Harry. The lid was removed, and Harry looked down at an ornate silver lid.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A music box," Summerbee replied.

Harry looked up with a questioning look as he said, "It can't be an ordinary music box. If it was I doubt you would have it in your shop."

"A very special music box then," Summerbee said with a grin. "This box is very particular about whom it will work for and whom it will not. If it chooses to work for you, it will only play one song, and the person you give it to will be the only person who can hear it."

"That's certainly unusual," Harry said. "What song does it play?"

"I don't exactly know," Summerbee said. "Legend says that it will play the music of a man's heart. Once you touch it, it will either learn your heart song, or it will simply turn into a beautiful, yet plain, box. Your love would have to be a true one for it to work. Likewise, Ginny's would have to be true for the song to play for her."

"It's perfect," Harry said.

"Really?" Summerbee asked. "You understand that you wouldn't know if the box actually worked for you unless she told you she could hear music coming from it. You wouldn't be the first person to think twice. Things could go very bad for you if you tell her she should hear music and she doesn't."

"I'll take that chance," Harry said with a grin. "Can I get it gift wrapped."

"As long as you touch it before I wrap it up," Summerbee replied.

"That's easy enough," Harry said as he touched the metal lid with the end of his fingers.

Harry had to admit that he didn't detect any difference in the box after he had touched it, but he continued to smile as he watched Mr. Summerbee wrap the box in a silvery paper he produced from behind the counter. Harry took the wrapped package and added it to the others he was carrying before following Mr. Summerbee back outside.

"Well, I hope that takes away the last of your gift buying problems this year," Summerbee said as he locked the door and turned around.

"Oh, you have no idea," Harry said. "I wanted to give her something special, and this music box is certainly that."

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you before I locked my shop," Summerbee said. "I was just on my way to The Leaky Cauldron for a traditional Christmas Eve drink with some of the other shop keepers. Would you like to come along. I know all of them would like to have you join us."

"I'd like to," Harry said, "but Ginny is waiting for me at St. Mungo's."

"I quite understand," Summerbee said as he tipped his hat. "A very happy Christmas to you, Mr. Potter."

"And to you, Mr. Summerbee," Harry said with a smile and a wave as Summerbee took off in the opposite direction down the street.

Thirty minutes later, Harry walked into Ginny's room. Ginny didn't know exactly how, but even with her head turned away from the door she knew Harry had just come into the room. Somehow, she could feel it. She turned her head to look at him, and seeing the joy in his eyes, she smiled.


	34. Christmas Day

34

Christmas Day

"Harry," Ginny said quietly as she squeezed his hand to wake him.

"Oh," Harry said as he raised his head from the edge of Ginny's bed, "you're awake. Happy Christmas, Ginny."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ginny responded with a smile as she raised her hand to caress Harry's cheek as she observed the heavy circles under Harry's eyes. "I thought you said you were just going to stay last night until I fell asleep."

"I meant to, Gin," Harry said with a smile of his own. "I sat here and watched you sleep for a while. After all the time I spent recently watching you suffer the effects of that potion, I just couldn't stop watching how peacefully you were sleeping last night. If I didn't know better I would have thought you didn't have any pain at all."

"But of course you do know better," Ginny said. "Can you still see it? Did it disappear over night?"

"No," Harry said with a smile. "It's still connected to us. I felt the pain leaving you little by little for most of the night."

"Then you already know how little soreness I still feel," Ginny said. "The question is, why can't I see this connection? I feel something, although not as clearly as you seem to."

"I couldn't even begin to guess," Harry replied. "It isn't something I tried to do. That I know of, I don't even have much control of it. I'm certainly not going to try to turn it off."

"Well I should hope not," Ginny said. "It's only the most romantic thing I've ever heard of. There isn't a girl alive who wouldn't love to hear that her boyfriend had made a connection to her like this. We girls are very insecure about our boyfriends feelings normally."

"Then I hope this proves to you just how serious I am when I tell you that I love you," Harry said. "I told you I wanted to be with you forever, but, if this doesn't prove it to you, we'll find out for sure after you open your Christmas present."

Ginny's eyes lit up with anticipation as she asked, "What is it? When do I get to open it?"

"I'm not going to tell you what it is," Harry chuckled. "That would ruin the surprise. Your mum and dad are getting things ready at the Burrow for you to come home later today. I left your present there."

"Well, I guess I can wait just a little longer," Ginny said with a grin. "That is, unless I can pry the information out of Ron before then."

"It wouldn't do you any good to try," Harry said. "He wasn't with me when I bought it, and I haven't told anyone what it is. Besides, Ron won't be around until just before they release you today. He went with Hermione to celebrate Christmas with her parents this morning."

"Don't tell me you made him go with her just to keep me from questioning him," Ginny remarked.

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Harry said. "During the time you've been in here, Ron and Hermione's relationship seems to have intensified a bit. You missed it, and you're in good company. I'm a bit ashamed to admit that I was so concerned with my own feelings about what was happening that I didn't take the time to realize how close they were becoming."

"Well I never would have expected it out of Ron," Ginny said. "Of course I've known for some time about how Hermione feels."

"I really don't think Ron stands a chance of hiding the way he feels from Hermione," Harry laughed. "Not unless he finds a way to stop talking in his sleep. Apparently, he fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder several times in the waiting room. Every time he opened his mouth she heard what he was dreaming."

Ginny smiled at the mental image, and she asked, "Do you think they'll get married some day?"

"Well," Harry replied, "unless they drive each other crazy first, I would say it's a near certainty."

"Do you think we'll get married?" Ginny asked with a sly look.

"I would say that, my dear, is an absolute truth," Harry replied as he felt her emotion swell.

Three hours later, at exactly twelve o'clock, Harry helped Ginny out of her bed and into the wheelchair she would take to the lobby. Her parents stood nearby and watched proudly along with Lupin and Tonks.

"All ready then?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"I think so," Ginny replied as Harry tucked a blanket he had put over her legs in at the sides. "I'm pretty sure I could walk out of here."

"Oh, no you don't," Molly said as she came to her daughter's side. "The healers said you weren't to exert yourself for at least another day. We've made everything ready for you at home. You can sleep downstairs next to the fire, and we can bring you anything you need. All of your brothers are already there waiting for you."

"I don't suppose protesting would do me any good," Ginny said.

"Not in the least," Arthur observed.

"You should know that the media are camped out in the lobby waiting for you to be released," Lupin said.

"We could spare you that," Tonks said, "but…"

"I understand," Ginny said. "They need to put it in the papers that Voldemort failed again. I think I'm about to find out exactly how Harry feels most of the time."

"It isn't so bad," Harry said. "You don't have to say anything. They'll ask questions, but you don't have to answer them. They'll take enough pictures to satisfy their readers."

"Are you all going to stay with me?" Ginny asked.

"McGonagal asked us to protect you during your transfer to the Burrow," Lupin said. "After that we'll be leaving on our own Christmas vacation."

Harry looked at Tonks and noticed a subtle flushing in her cheeks accompanied by an almost imperceptible smile. Harry had noticed Lupin's use of the word vacation instead of vacations. He got the feeling that Jorgen may have paid a visit to Remus during the previous night.

Harry pushed the wheelchair into the hallway, and as Tonks came even with him, he asked, "So, did you get what you asked for, Professor?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Harry," Tonks replied with a grin.

Harry smiled back at her as he said, "Oh, of course not. Still, have fun on your vacation."

"I think we will," Tonks said with a wink.

As they emerged from the hallway into the main lobby, the reporters gathered there attempted to surge forward, but they were held back by the spells of a group of around thirty young witches and wizards who stood in the center of the lobby.

"What are all of you doing here?" Harry asked as he pushed Ginny further out and cameras began to flash.

"We're here to escort Ginny home," Cho said as she stepped forward out of the group.

"You don't need to," Tonks said. "That's what we're here for."

"No offense, Professor," Zacharias said as he stepped up beside Cho, "but the last time the aurors tried to protect Ginny they didn't do so well."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Ginny began, "but I don't think it's necessary. I don't want all of you to miss Christmas with your families on my account."

"You're part of the D.A., Ginny," Neville said as he joined the others. "We take care of our own; even on Christmas.

"Besides," Luna began, "as soon as we make sure you're safe at home, we'll go back to our families. There will be plenty of time for celebrating left."

"Well," Harry said, "we had better get on with it then."

Harry leaned over and scooped Ginny up into his arms, much to her surprise. He then carried her, followed by Tonks, Lupin and her parents into the center of the D.A. members. At the sign from Harry, everyone disapparated at once to a flourish of flashes from the reporters cameras.

An hour later, Ginny sat by the fire in the sitting room at the Burrow as she watched her dad open the gift Harry had given him. Arthur unwrapped the package carefully, and as he lifted off the lid, his face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, Harry," Arthur said as he stared at his gift with disbelief and happiness.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he tore his attention away from the box of sweets he had gotten from Hermione.

"An entire series of muggle books," Arthur said, "and they explain everything about muggle technology."

"I don't know if I would go that far," Harry said with a grin. "It's just a series called 'How Things Work'. It explains some of the technology that even most muggles never understand or care to know about. Knowing your curiosity about muggles, I thought it would help you understand them a bit better."

"It's perfect, Harry," Arthur said as he stood up and walked over to hug Harry happily.

"Well it looks as though there is only one present left under the tree," Bill said with a sly grin.

"Don't think you're pulling one over on me, Bill," Ginny said. "I know very well that you and Charlie have been holding that one back time after time even though it was easily accessible from the beginning."

"Oh, Bill," Fleur said with disapproval, "surely you would not 'ave done such a thing."

Billy suddenly looked very much like a child who had been scolded as he replied, "Well it was Charlie's idea."

"Oh no it wasn't," Charlie said in his defense. "I think it was Fred's."

"Honestly," George said, as he looked up from trying on the new jacket Harry had given him, "every time a bit of mischief is afoot, everyone always point the finger at me or George."

"Come on, Fred," Bill said, "fess up. I know that you suggested it. I was there with Charlie when you did it."

"You silly gits," Fred said. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. He's not Fred. I am. Even after all these years you can't tell us apart."

"Wrong, George," Charlie said with a smile. "You can't fool us that easily. Harry gave you both different color jackets. Yours was blue and Fred's was green. We can all plainly see that you are wearing blue."

"Actually," Harry said trying to contain his laughter, "if you wait a few minutes I think you'll see those jackets change color. They're linked together so that they both exchange colors every few minutes. I thought it would suit their personalities."

"I can't believe you did that, mate," Ron said as he laughed. "It was hard enough without the jackets. We may never get them straight again."

"I'm not sure we have them straight now," Hermione said. "It would be just like them to keep us confused with or without the jackets."

"I'm not really interested in telling them apart right now," Ginny said with a smile. "Unless I'm mistaken, the last gift is just waiting for me to open it."

"Well let's see," Charlie said as he picked the gift up and read the card. "It would appear you were right. It is for you. From Harry."

Ginny smiled expectantly as Charlie handed the gift to her. Once it was in her hands, she looked it over carefully admiring the silvery paper.

"I didn't put any self opening spells on it," Harry said with a grin. "You'll have to open it manually."

"I know," Ginny said smiling. "I'm just trying to savor the moment."

"Somehow I think the moment after you open it would be a better moment to savor," Fred observed.

"I do believe you may be on to something, George," George said with a smirk.

"No more of that now," Bill added immediately. "You've made your point."

"We could open it for you if you don't feel up to it, little sister," Charlie said in a tone he had used with her when she was still a small child.

"You just try to get it away from me," Ginny warned. "Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"In that case, I'll just stand over here by Percy where I'll be far out of reach," Charlie said as he made a show of moving closer to Percy.

"Don't expect to get any support from me," Percy said to Charlie. "I'm perfectly willing to let her take as much time as she wants."

"I think we all are," Hermione said. "That is, as long as you hurry and open it. We're all dying to see what it is."

Ginny smiled as she began to carefully peel the paper back to reveal a box underneath which gave no indication of what it might contain. Ginny took a deep breath as she took hold of the lid and lifted it slowly.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny gasped as she saw the ornate silver lid of the music box. "It's beautiful."

Harry watched as Ginny lifted the music box free and everyone voiced their approval of it's beauty. Harry sat nervously though as he knew the moment was quickly approaching when she would open the lid of what he hoped would be a music box.

"Oh," Ginny said softly as she closed her eyes after the lid was opened. "How did you know, Harry? I heard this tune over and over again in my dreams while I was at St. Mungo's."

"Um, what tune?" Arthur asked as he looked as Ginny quizzically.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her dad before looking at everyone else to see if they had the same confused expression, and she asked, "Can't any of you hear the music? Surely you can."

"I don't hear anything, Ginny," Hermione replied. "The box is empty."

Ginny looked to Harry and said, "Surely you can hear it, Harry."

"It appears to be working exactly the way Mr. Summerbee said it would," Harry said with a happy smile. "It will only play for your ears, Ginny. The song you hear is me. According to Mr. Summerbee, the box learned what he called my heart song as soon as I touched it. Only a true love would enable you to hear it."

Ginny pulled Harry to her in a heartfelt embrace. Everyone else looked on with smiles, knowing exactly the path ahead for Harry and Ginny. After several seconds, a teary eyed Percy looked down as he wiped his eyes. As he did, he caught sight of something else lying under the Christmas tree.

"That wasn't the last gift, Charlie," Percy said as he knelt down and reached under to pull the package out. "There's one left."

"Really?" Molly asked. "Who is it for? I thought all of the gifts were accounted for."

"It's for Ginny," Percy said as he looked at the label with a quizzical expression.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked seeing the look on Percy's face.

"It just says its from J.K.," Percy replied as he handed the package to Ginny. "Is that one of your D.A. friends?"

"I don't think I know anyone with those initials," Ginny answered as everyone in the room other than Harry tensed reflexively.

"Maybe you should let us take a look at it before you open it just to be on the safe side," Arthur suggested.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Harry said with a thoughtful grin. "I know someone with those initials."

Ginny lifted the lid off of the box and gasped again as she lifted the dress up to look at.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron gasped. "That's the dress you wanted to buy for Ginny in Hogsmeade. I thought you said the shop was closed when you got there."

"It was," Harry chuckled.

"Then who gave it to her, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes what you get isn't what you ask for," Harry said. "Sometimes what you get is what you really want."

"Exactly what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Who is J.K.?" Molly asked.

"A friend," Harry responded. "A friend to us all."

Elsewhere in England, Neville Longbottom wrapped his scarf around his neck just as his Uncle Algee walked by and asked, "Off again, Neville?"

"I'm not going far," Neville replied. "I'm just walking down the street. I'll be back soon."

"Hoping to see her?" Algee asked with a smile.

Neville's eyes went wide with shock even as his cheeks flushed, and he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you think it's time to admit that you like her?" Algee asked. "We've all known since you were six years old. Even if you won't tell her, you can at least admit it to your own family."

"I am not hoping to see anyone," Neville said as he buttoned his coat. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Of course," Algee said with a grin.

"Still," Neville said with a small grin of his own as he opened the door, "it would be nice to know that she's all right since she didn't come back to Hogwarts this year."

Algee laughed out loud as Neville closed the door behind him. Neville walked to the street, and turned in the direction of her house. The house he was walking toward was a fair distance down the street, so they weren't exactly neighbors. In his entire life they had never come close to being friends. Neville remembered how his Gran would force him to go with her as she made occasional social calls on the girl's parents. The girl herself had always tolerated his presence, though he got the feeling her parents had instructed her to do so.

After their first year at Hogwarts, Neville stopped accompanying his Gran. Neville tried to tell himself that it was because he was a Gryffindor and she had been sorted into Slytherin. Deep down though, he knew that it was because of feelings for her that had only grown stronger each year. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the embarrassment of her finding out.

Neville was still fifty meters from her house when he heard a loud crashing sound and a scream of distress. Looking up he saw the door to her house open. What he saw next made his hand instinctively reach for his wand.

A masked death eater walked out of her door with another backing out just afterward dragging a struggling girl. The girl hooked a foot on the door frame, but the death eater pulled hard, and even Neville could hear the loud crack as the bone snapped. She screamed again, but the death eater placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

The death eaters had expected to walk into and out of the house without challenge, so they were quite surprised when a jet of silver light shot past them narrowly missing its mark. Looking up the street, they spotted a furious Neville running toward them with his wand trained on them. They immediately drew their own wands, but a stunning spell from Neville hit the death eater holding the girl. She fell to the ground in pain as her attacker was laid out beside her.

The lead death eater shot a hex at Neville, but he was quick with a defense as the hex rebounded off to the side against a tree. A quick but well aimed shot from Neville slammed into the death eater's chest and knocked him back and off of his feet. Struggling to catch his breath, and having dropped his wand, the death eater reached over to grab his unconscious companion before disapparating just ahead of another more savage spell from Neville.

"Oh my God!" Neville exclaimed as he dropped to his knees next to the girl on the grass. "Pansy, are you all right?"

"My ankle," Pansy said through gritted teeth. "It's broken."

"I'll take you to St. Mungo's," Neville said.

"No," Pansy said as she attempted to sit up. "Help my mum. She's hurt bad."

"Can you apparate to St. Mungo's on your own?" Neville asked.

"I think so," Pansy replied as she looked at her limp ankle.

"Do it," Neville said. "Once I know you're safely away, I'll go inside and find your mum. I'll get her to St. Mungo's."

"But I…" Pansy began.

"I'm not going to leave you exposed and unprotected here on the grass," Neville interrupted with authority. "The death eaters could come back any time. Now go!"

With one last look of curiosity, Pansy disapparated without another word. Neville scanned the street quickly before heading into the house. It didn't take long for him to find Mrs. Parkinson. She was on the floor in the front room. It looked as though she had been beaten severely. She wasn't moving, but Neville could tell she was still breathing. Within seconds, they were both on their way to St. Mungo's.

"Are you sure I can't come with you, Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry leaned over to kiss her.

"You just got home from the hospital," Harry pointed out. "The healers ordered you to rest. Yes, Ginny. I'm sure you can't come with me. I'll send along your greetings for you though. Besides, it's only a dinner. What trouble could there be?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she said, " You know I hate it when you say that. You're having dinner with Snape and Draco Malfoy. I would say that is a situation primed for trouble."

"There won't be any trouble," Harry assured her with a smile. "It's Christmas. I can't very well not have dinner with the people staying in my houses."

"Take Ron with you at least," Ginny suggested.

"Not likely,' Harry chuckled. "Ron and Draco would be at each other's throats within an hour. I can handle Draco on my own. Besides, his mother will be there to keep him in line."

"Do you promise you'll come back in the morning?" Ginny asked.

"With the first rays of sunlight," Harry confirmed. "I'll help your mum get breakfast ready before you even wake up."

At St. Mungo's, Pansy lay in a bed as Healer Snagprat moved his wand slowly over her ankle as he said, "That should do it. Try to put some weight on it."

Pansy turned and placed her feet on the floor as she slowly put pressure on the ankle that had been broken. It was still a bit numb, but the earlier pain was gone.

"It seems fine," Pansy said. "It's just a little numb."

"That is to be expected," Snagprat confirmed. "The numbness should wear off in the next few minutes."

"Can I go and see my mum?" Pansy asked with concern.

"Not yet," Snagprat said. "She'll make a full recovery, but another healer is still treating some of her more severe wounds. It shouldn't be much longer."

"Good," Pansy said with relief.

"I'll do the paperwork to get you released," Snagprat said as he gathered up his clipboard and began scribbling on it. "You can wait in the private waiting room. Neville can show you where it is."

"He's still here?" Pansy asked in surprise.

"He's been standing guard outside your door since just after he brought your mum in," Snagprat informed her as he turned to go.

As soon as Snagprat left the room, Neville opened the door and walked in. As soon as he noticed Pansy looking back at him, he immediately looked at the floor, placed his hands in his pockets and began to shuffle his feet uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked without looking at her.

"They fixed my ankle," Pansy replied as he noticed how differently Neville was acting from the way he was earlier at her house.

"Good," Neville said feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"I guess I should thank you," Pansy said.

"You don't have to," Neville said as he kicked the floor with his left foot.

"You don't want me to?" Pansy asked as her brow wrinkled.

"Oh… no, its… well…" Neville stammered. "You can if you want, but…"

"Thank you, Neville," Pansy said as she watched his cheeks flush more.

"You're welcome," Neville responded with a brief glance at her before looking away again.

"The healer said you could show me where the waiting room is," Pansy said, changing the course of the conversation.

"Of course," Neville said, thankful he didn't have to deal with the effects any continued gratitude would have on him. "I've spent a lot of time there recently."

"I'll follow you then," Pansy said when she noticed Neville not turning to go.

"Right," Neville said as he turned and opened the door.

A lump swelled in Neville's throat as Pansy walked out of her room behind him and proceeded to advance to a position directly beside him as they walked. Even seeing her in his peripheral vision, Neville found it difficult to concentrate on the route to the waiting room. A minute later, though it seemed like hours to Neville, they arrived at the waiting room. Neville opened the door and let Pansy walk in first.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want," Pansy said as she turned to see the door close behind Neville.

"I don't mind," Neville replied. "I mean… if you don't want me to then…"

"So," Pansy said, "you spent time in this room recently?"

"A fair bit," Neville replied, still refusing to meet her eye. "While Ginny was here."

"Of course," Pansy said. "I should have known that you would be here while one of your D.A. friends was hurt."

"I had a lot of friends here," Neville said as anger swelled up in him and he looked up directly into her eyes. "Ginny was in a hospital room. But there were plenty of other people hurting because of it. I was here for them."

"I didn't mean any offense, Neville," Pansy pointed out. "I was just saying that I should have realized why you were here."

"Oh," Neville said as he softened and looked at the ground again. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Pansy said wondering why Neville only looked at her when he was angry, "I guess I'm lucky you were taking your annual Christmas walk."

"Was I?" Neville asked as he realized he hadn't disguised it very well.

"Of course you were," Pansy said as she began to get frustrated as Neville continued to look everywhere but at her. "Every Christmas you pass my house on your way down the street. Then you pass it again on your way back. Is there someone on the end of the street you go to see?"

"Someone?" Neville asked. "No. Not really."

"My parents thought you might stop at our house to say merry Christmas," Pansy informed him, "but you never did of course. I told them you wouldn't."

"I might have," Neville said defensively as he stared at a painting on the opposite wall.

"But you never did," Pansy stated. "Except for today, you haven't set foot in my house since the year before we went to Hogwarts."

"I didn't think you wanted me there," Neville said as he shifted his gaze to the floor again.

"I never said I did," Pansy quickly. "My parents were the ones who wondered why you stopped coming over with your Gran. Of course, I knew."

"You did?" Neville asked as he looked up in shock.

"How thick do you think I am?" Pansy said as she raised her voice slightly. "Of course I knew. All of you Gryffindors think you're so much better than everyone else. I suppose you couldn't bring yourself to sink so low as to visit a house where a Slytherin lived."

"Oh," Neville said as he exhaled out of relief.

Pansy's forehead creased even more as she too noticed the relief wash over Neville's face. She knew instantly that, whatever his reasons, it was not because she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor.

"Miss Parkinson?" An orderly asked as he walked into the room and broke Pansy's line of thought.

"Yes," Pansy said hopefully.

"Your mum is awake," the orderly stated. "The healer says you can see her for a while now. If you'll just follow me."

Pansy started to follow him, but stopped and turned when she noticed that Neville wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming?" Pansy asked.

"I don't want to intrude," Neville replied only glancing at her briefly.

"Then don't be rude," Pansy said. "My mum will want to thank you for what you did. You can at least extend her that courtesy."

Neville fell into step behind Pansy as she followed the orderly down the hall, and as they turned into a room, Neville said, "I'll just wait out here for a while. I'll give you some time with your mum first."

Pansy looked at him, but just shrugged as she proceeded through the door. After five minutes, she opened the door and motioned for him to come inside.

"Neville," Mrs. Parkinson said with a smile from her bed. "Pansy tells me we have you to thank for helping us today."

"I was just in the right place at the right time," Neville replied as he walked closer. "Anyone would have done the same."

"I think we both know that is not the case," Mrs. Parkinson said. "Most people see death eaters and run the other way. I'm thankful that you were among the minority today. I don't know what I would have done if they had taken my Pansy away."

"I'm glad I could help," Neville replied. "If you want I'll put the shield charm on your house so death eaters can never come inside again."

"Please do," Mrs. Parkinson said. "I didn't think we would really need it before, but I can see now that I was wrong."

Healer Withers walked through the door and said, "I'm sorry, but I would like my patient to get more rest now. We'll be keeping her here for the next couple of days, so there will be plenty of time for you to visit later."

"I'll come back and see you again tomorrow morning, mum," Pansy said as she held her mothers hand. "Listen to the healer and get some rest."

"I will," Mrs. Parkinson said with a smile as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "Take care of her, Neville."

"Me?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Mum, I don't need anyone to take care of me," Pansy said indignantly.

"I don't want you staying by yourself," Mrs. Parkinson stated. "I know that Neville's Grandmother wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you."

"But, mum…" Pansy began.

"No argument from you, Pansy," Mrs. Parkinson interrupted. "I don't want you in our house alone even if there is a shield on it. Am I clear?"

"I guess," Pansy said with dread in her voice.

"I'll see that she's well taken care of, Mrs. Parkinson," Neville said as Pansy realized that Neville didn't have any trouble looking at her mother when he talked.

"Thank you, Neville," Mrs. Parkinson said as Neville and Pansy turned to go.

Once outside the room, Pansy said, "Well I am not going to stay at your house. I don't care what my mum says. That uncle of yours is just too creepy."

"Do you…" Neville stammered. "Do you have anywhere to stay? Another friend you could stay with?"

"None that come to mind," Pansy said as she leaned against the wall more frustrated than ever that Neville wouldn't look her in the eye. "Most of the friends I had at Hogwarts are either in hiding or already death eaters."

"Well if…" Neville began as he studied his shoes. "If you don't… I… I know somewhere else you might be able to stay."

Narcissa wrapped a cape around herself to cover her new dress as she prepared to enter the floo network, and she said, "I really can't thank you enough, Harry. This was a perfect night. I know Draco has been anxious to get away from the mansion for a while. We both can't thank you enough for the beautiful clothes you gave us for Christmas."

"Well, no one should go without a Christmas," Harry said. "Besides, Dobby tells me you've made some rather large improvements to the Black estate since I was there last. I figure that has to be good for something."

"That house and I have suffered a similar state of neglect," Narcissa said. "Any improvement in the house is sort of an improvement in me."

"Then feel free to make whatever changes you see fit," Harry said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Draco?" Narcissa asked as Draco walked into the room carrying his cloak.

"You go ahead," Draco responded. "I want to have a word with Potter."

"Draco," Narcissa said in that motherly way to leave no doubt she was displeased.

"Sorry," Draco said. "I meant, Harry."

"Don't take too long," Narcissa said as she jumped into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I still can't figure you out, Potter," Draco said.

"Oh, so we're back to Potter again," Harry observed with a grin. "Very well. What can't you figure out?"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Draco asked. "You have to have some kind of angle. There is something you hope to gain from all of this, but I can't reason what it might be."

"Perhaps you're just trying too hard," Harry suggested. "Suppose there is nothing to find by scratching under the surface. Maybe your mum was in need of help, and I did what I could to help her. Maybe I needed to find Professor Snape, and I brought you back just because I couldn't just leave you behind. Maybe I reunited you with your mum just because I knew it was what she wished for with all her heart."

"And how do you explain the Christmas presents?" Draco asked.

"Need one really explain a Christmas present?" Harry queried. "I guess I'm just sentimental. Soft. Crazy. You see, I really do buy into the idea of what Christmas is supposed to mean."

"And what is that?" Draco asked wondering if he could take Harry seriously.

"You know," Harry replied. "Peace on earth. Good will to my fellow man and all."

"Rubbish," Draco said with a sneer.

"That's your father talking," Harry charged. "I was hoping more of your mum would have rubbed off on you by now."

"Leave my parents out of this," Draco warned. "I still don't know what it was that happened between them. Mum won't tell me no matter how much I try to find out. For all I know it was your fault."

"Actually," Harry admitted, "there may some truth in that. However, if that is the case, then you share as much responsibility for it as I do.

"Me?" Draco asked. "I wasn't even here when it happened."

"Exactly," Harry said. "If you had been then your mum never would have come to me for help."

"I can't believe you're trying to blame me for it," Draco said as he felt the heat in his face rise.

"I'm not blaming anyone other that your father for what he did to your mum," Harry said calmly. "What is done is done. None of us can change it. All we can do is try to pick up the pieces and go on."

"I agree," Snape said from behind them. "We have all put a great deal of effort into working against one another. Perhaps it is time to see what we can accomplish working for the same goals."

"The only goal I'm working for right now is to try and make my mum happy," Draco said as he turned toward the fireplace. "She's waiting for me now."

Draco took a couple of steps toward the fireplace when green flame shot up and Neville stepped out followed by someone none of them expected.

"Pansy?" Draco asked not believing what he saw with his own eyes.

"Draco," Pansy said in as much shock. "Professor Snape. Harry Potter. Where have you taken me to, Neville?"

"What's happened, Neville?" Harry asked knowing that Neville wouldn't have brought her there unless circumstances made it necessary.

"I'm sorry to burst in on you, Harry," Neville said. "I didn't even know you would be here. Death eaters attacked Pansy and her mum. Pansy needs somewhere to stay for a couple of days until her mum is released from St. Mungo's."

"I'm not staying here if Draco is," Pansy said as she fixed Draco to a poison stare.

"He was actually just leaving," Harry said noticing that Draco shriveled a bit as Pansy looked at him.

Without another word, Draco stepped forward and disappeared as his mother had only minutes before.

Once he was gone, Pansy turned her attention to Snape and observed, "You couldn't have been hiding out here the entire time, Professor. Potter didn't have his house built until after you and Draco disappeared."

"Does everyone in Slytherin have to call me by my last name?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else.

"You would be correct, Miss Parkinson," Snape confirmed. "Mr. Malfoy and I arrived only recently."

"Is it all right with you if she stays here, Harry?" Neville asked.

"I don't mind," Harry said. "I trust your judgment, Neville. You wouldn't have brought her here if she didn't need a safe place to stay. There are no D.A. members here right now, so she can stay in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What?" Pansy started to say in protest.

"Don't worry," Neville said looking at a chair. "Thanks to Hermione, it's quite a bit larger than the one Harry had to sleep in. I'll show you where it is so you can get settled in."

Pansy followed Neville still not believing that she was standing in Harry Potter's house having just popped in on two of the most wanted men in the country. Of course, sleeping in a cupboard, no matter the size, seemed a cruel joke to her. If it wasn't acceptable she would have no choice but to put up with Neville's crazy uncle.

Neville took hold of the handle on the little door under the stairs and opened it; standing aside to allow Pansy to enter first. Once she had ducked inside, she stopped were she stood as her mouth fell open in amazement.

"What do you think?" Neville asked as he stepped in just behind her and closed the door.

"Incredible," Pansy said in awe as she looked around at the chairs and sofas sitting around the fireplace, and the crimson and gold wall coverings.

"I think Hermione really out did herself with this one," Neville observed.

"Is this…" Pansy began.

"The Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts," Neville supplied.

"The real one or a copy?" Pansy asked as she began to slowly move further into the room.

"A copy," Neville answered as he followed her. "Although I have to remind myself of that sometimes. She really is the brightest witch of her age."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Pansy revealed, "I think you might be right."

Neville watched as Pansy sat down in a chair next to the fire, but he turned his gaze on the fire as Pansy looked back up at him.

"I hope you aren't disappointed," Neville said. "I don't have any other place for you to stay besides my house."

"I think I can manage here," Pansy remarked as she surveyed her new surroundings again. "The fire should keep me warm enough if Potter can spare a pillow and a blanket."

"Well you can sleep here if you want," Neville commented with a grin, "but you would be more comfortable in the dorm upstairs."

"You have got to be kidding," Pansy said as she noticed the two sets of stair for the first time. "She squeezed all of Gryffindor House into Potter's cupboard?"

"Well not all of it technically," Neville admitted. "There are only two dorm rooms upstairs. One for the boys, and one for the girls. Each one of them has five beds. I hear that she put some wicked spells on the girls stairs to keep the boys from going up them. As far as I know, no one has been brave enough to test it out."

"Maybe we should make Draco climb them," Pansy said as she looked into the fire and the corners of her mouth dropped into a frown.

Neville glanced over at her to see her expression as he said, "I thought the two of you had been dating."

Pansy whipped her head around to look at Neville a split second before he looked back at the fire, and she said, "Then that makes two of us that were fooled. I don't want to talk about it. Suffice it to say that whatever we were before is over now."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Neville said softly as he examined his right leg as it bounced up and down quickly. "I'll leave you alone if you want."

"So I suppose you're dating Luna Lovegood by now," Pansy remarked as she watched him to see his reaction.

"Luna?" Neville asked in surprise as he willed himself not to look up. "We're just friends."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Neville remarked as he stopped his leg and began examining the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "She has a crush on Colin."

"Do you look her in the eye when you talk to her?" Pansy asked as her frustration with Neville's inattentiveness came out of it's own accord.

"I…" Neville said as he shifted uncomfortably but did not look up. "I uhh… I suppose so."

"I thought as much," Pansy said as her frustration began to spill out. "Why won't you look at me, Neville? Is it because I'm a Slytherin, or do you really think I'm so ugly?"

"Ugly?" Neville asked as he looked up in distress and his eyes locked with hers. "No! I don't think that at all."

"Well there has to be something about me you find repulsive," Pansy accused as she willed him not to look away from her again. "In all the years we've known each other you've never looked directly at me for more than a few seconds at a time. I used to think it was just you being weird, but then I noticed that you didn't have a problem looking at anyone else. So what is it, Neville? I'm out of ideas to explain it. If it isn't because I'm ugly then what is it?"

"Please don't make me tell you, Pansy," Neville pleaded as he continued to look in her eyes and see the wetness forming there.

"Damn it, Neville," Pansy yelled as the first tears rolled down her cheeks. "Tell me."

"It…" Neville began as his heart broke to see her tears. "It's because… It's because I don't think you're ugly. I'm afraid to look at you for too long because I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

"You're lying," Pansy accused as she looked away into the flames of the fire. "I know what I look like. I know I'm not pretty like other girls. You're just telling me what you think I want to hear. You're just like Draco."

"I am nothing like Malfoy," Neville said as he kept his eye on her. "I have never lied to you, Pansy. You've known me since we were little kids. Have you ever known me to lie to you?"

Pansy sat looking at the fire in silence for several long seconds as she thought about Neville's question, and she finally said softly, "No. You haven't."

"Then believe me now," Neville said no longer caring what kind of fool he was making of himself. "I didn't stop coming to your house because I didn't want to come. I stopped because I was afraid I would do or say something that would betray just how much I liked you. I walk down the street every Christmas because I pass your house and know that you're inside it. I dreamed of walking up to your door and telling you everything, but I never had the courage to try. So, no matter what Malfoy or anyone else thinks, I think you're beautiful. I always have."

Pansy sat and looked at the fire, but her tears stopped as Neville explained himself to her. Looking back into her memories of Neville she began to realize that the signs had always been there. The awkward forgetful boy from up the street was the only boy she had ever known who never lied to her, never made fun of the way she looked, and was always nice to her in his own shy way.

Neville sat and looked at Pansy in the insuing silence that followed his confession. The seconds ticked by as the silence endured, and Neville began to realize what he had just done. Feeling the need to get away before he caused any more damage, Neville stood.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," Neville said as he inched away from her and toward the portrait hole. "I never should have said any of that to you. This was already likely the worst Christmas day you've ever had, and I only made it worse. I'll leave you alone now."

Neville turned and walked toward the exit, and Pansy turned her head to see him moving away as she asked, "Are you coming back, Neville? With only Snape and Potter in the house, it would be a comfort to me if I had a friend staying here as well."

"You aren't mad at me?" Neville asked as he turned and looked her in the eye.

"Of course not," Pansy replied with a smile that made Neville's knees buckle slightly. "It's just been a stressful day for me. I'm a bit on edge."

Neville looked at her smile and drank it in as he suddenly realized that neither of them had eaten lately, and he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it,' Pansy replied, "I'm starving."

"I'll see if Harry has anything we can eat," Neville said. "If you'll wait, I could bring it back here for us to eat."

"I'd like that," Pansy said with another smile.

Neville smiled back at her as he turned and left the room. Pansy watched him go, and thought about how drastically her opinion of Neville had changed. In less than a day, she had gone from not wanting to be anywhere near him to eagerly awaiting his return. The person she had always considered a bumbling fool had been acting as her gallant protector for several hours. The boy she thought couldn't stand the sight of her thought she was beautiful. In the matter of only a few hours, Neville had become perhaps the best real friend she had ever had. She sat back in her chair and thought about how refreshing it would be to end her Christmas with a smile.


	35. On the Offensive

35

On the Offensive

Pops echoed all along the street as around three dozen wizards and witches apparated in front of the Parkinson house. Immediately, they all scanned the area for dangers as they surrounded Pansy and her mother while they escorted them to the front door. Only Harry remained behind at the edge of the yard looking directly at a house on the other side of the street slightly down from where they were.

"I can't thank you all enough," Mrs. Parkinson said as she paused in the doorway to her house. "Pansy and I certainly didn't expect such an escort home."

"Well, Neville was planning on bringing you back himself," Ginny explained, "but we couldn't let him take the risks alone. The D.A. takes care of it's own. Neville reminded me of that recently."

"So what is Potter doing?" Pansy asked as she noticed Harry standing alone. "Isn't he tempting fate standing out in the open like that?"

"He said there were death eaters watching your house from across the street," Neville replied. "He's going to send them a message of some kind."

"Besides," Hermione added, "they seem to be under orders not to attack Harry."

"Don't worry though," Ron supplied. "There are eyes within this group keeping an eye on Harry just in case."

"As soon as you're inside," Neville began, "Harry will deliver his message."

"Are you coming in, Neville?" Pansy asked.

"I have some things to take care of," Neville responded looking directly into her eyes. "I can come back later to check on you if you want."

"You'll always be welcome in our house, Neville," Mrs. Parkinson said with a smile.

Pansy surprised them all as she stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Neville's cheek, and she said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

With a slight reddening of her cheeks, but with a smile on her face, Pansy stepped back and slowly closed the door behind her.

Avery and Rookwood looked on as Harry stood in the yard across the street seeming to look right at them.

"If I didn't know better I would swear he could see us," Avery said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rookwood sneered. "I put the spell on myself. We could sit here and watch all day and he would never see anything but a blank window. Relax."

"Spell or no spell," Avery said, "somehow he knows we're here."

Just then, the door to the house closed, and Harry pulled his wand and began moving the tip of it across a piece of parchment. The next thing the two death eaters knew, the parchment had flown to hover directly in front of their window as it grew and a message appeared written on it.

"Let notice be given that the Parkinson home is now under the protection of Harry Potter," Avery read. "Further attacks or surveillance will be dealt with swiftly and completely. You have one half hour to abandon your position."

Immediately, the parchment reduced to its original size and flew back into Harry's hand. After it did, he and the entire D.A. escort disapparated.

"Like I said," Avery pointed out, "he knows we're here."

"Go and tell Bellatrix about this," Rookwood said as he continued to look out the window at the house. "I'll stay here and keep watch until the Dark Lord orders us to leave."

Avery disapparated without further discussion, leaving Rookwood to ponder just how Potter had penetrated his concealment spell. No more than five minutes later, Avery returned with Bellatrix, Malfoy, Dolohov, and Nott. What they found was Rookwood missing from his post, and a note propped on the windowsill.

Nott walked over and picked up the note and read, "A man alone is easy prey. The rest of you won't stand any more chance than Rookwood did. The clock is ticking. Harry."

"I say we let him come and try to take us," Dolohov seethed.

"As confidant as I am that we could easily defeat whatever force he could bring against us," Lucius commented, "the Dark Lord has not cleared us to engage in that type of battle with the boy-who-must-not-be-named."

"It doesn't matter," Bellatrix said. "This position has been compromised. It will be abandoned anyway. We have to report the situation back to our master."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Kingsley was saying, "… shouldn't be taking such risks, Harry."

"Believe me," Harry said as he held up a hand, "I've heard all of those arguments before. They didn't do any good then, and they won't do any good now. I am who I am."

"Still," Scrimgeour said, "you could have just as easily passed the information about the death eaters location to us."

"True," Harry agreed, "but I had to send a message to Voldemort. I'm sure he's thought that the pain he caused me by attacking Ginny may have broken my spirit. I had to make sure he understood that I was still in this fight to win. Bringing Rookwood to you gives us another opportunity to find out who the leak inside the Ministry is."

"I wasn't aware you were researching that as well," Scrimgeour said studying Harry.

"Ginny and the rest of the D.A. are monitoring the situation as we speak," Harry said, making Kingsley and the Minister take notice.

"I don't suppose you can tell us exactly what that means," Kingsley observed.

"Not until I can be sure there are no spies to leak the information back to Voldemort," Harry said. "If they observe any strange behavior from anyone, Ginny will bring it to me. Then I'll pass it on to you. Assuming, of course, that one of you isn't the leak. Don't worry though. I don't think either of you are."

"Well I just hope they aren't walking around within the Ministry in places they shouldn't trying to spy on anyone," Scrimgeour warned. "I won't be responsible for their safety if you've sent them on such a foolish errand."

"Don't worry," Harry assured him. "They're all quite safe."

"All right then," Scrimgeour said in frustration. "How long do we have to wait before you get any news one way or another?"

"That all depends on the leak," Harry said. "If he's anxious to get the information to Voldemort quickly it will make him easier to catch. My guess is…"

"Minister," Percy said as he knocked and stuck his head just inside the office. "My sister is on her way up here with a message for Harry that she wouldn't leave at the desk. I just thought you should know."

Scrimgeour looked with surprise to Harry and then to Kingsley before looking back to Percy and saying, "Bring her in as soon as she arrives, Mr. Weasley."

"It would appear the informant was very anxious," Kingsley observed. "Rookwood wouldn't have even been fully processed yet. The list of people who would even know he was here at the Ministry is still a short one."

"Let's not get our hopes up too high," Scrimgeour said. "It may not be anything that will lead us to the real informant."

The door to the office opened and Ginny walked in with purpose straight to Harry. She handed him a handwritten note. As he read the note, Harry had to admit that it was not a possibility he had considered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Ginny.

"We confirmed it after he left," Ginny replied. "He went straight to Voldemort."

Harry turned and handed the note to a very anxious looking Scrimgeour.

"This is impossible," Scrimgeour said as he read the note. "How could you possibly have confirmed this?"

"Voldemort isn't the only one with eyes in places no one suspects," Harry said cryptically. "If we hurry, we could be waiting for him when he gets back."

"By all means," Scrimgeour said as he drew his wand and led the way to the door.

Minutes later, they were all standing in a short hallway just outside of the main office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There was no need for them to walk inside. The person they were waiting for would likely return any minute. While they waited, Harry read the engraved plaque under the blank canvas, and he couldn't believe it had never occurred to Kingsley or Scrimgeour who the leak might be.

Suddenly, an older man with a cool air of distinction about him popped into the blank picture frame and halted with a momentary look of shock. No doubt he was surprised to find the wands of the Minister and the Chief Auror trained on his portrait.

"Is there a problem, Minister?" Sebastian asked as he composed himself and sat down in the portraits lone chair.

"I'm afraid so," Scrimgeour said with a menacing tone. "It has been brought to our attention that the traitor we have been looking for sits in your portrait."

"That is preposterous," Sebastian charged. "That can have no truth in it since only I sit in my portrait."

"We've all just witnessed that you don't always sit in it," Kingsley pointed out. "You do leave it occasionally."

"Well of course I do," Sebastian confirmed. "I visit with some of the others in portraits through out the Ministry."

"Are you saying that is where you were just now?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Certainly," Sebastian replied. "Where else would I have gone."

"Perhaps you went to tell Voldemort that Rookwood was captured," Harry said as he spoke up for the first time.

"Do you know who I am boy?" Sebastian stood up in an aggressive posture. "I was the first Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Dark Lord and his followers are criminals. Any thought that I would be in league with them is outrageous."

"I know who you were," Harry continued. "I can read the plaque easily enough. I also know who you are. Sebastian Lastrange. You are the Great-Great-Great Grandfather of a couple of current death eaters."

"I never made any secret of that," Sebastian said. "I have no control over what my descendants do."

"But you do make a choice about aiding their activities," Kingsley commented. "It would be a simple enough matter to check with the portraits you claim to have just visited. If you'll just tell us which one you spoke with we could verify your story."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," Sebastian replied. "I had in mind to visit someone in an office upstairs, but he was napping when I got there. I saw this and returned to my own portrait right away. There are others who could tell you they saw me as I passed through their frames to get there."

"All carefully orchestrated no doubt," Harry charged.

"If you insist," Sebastian said as he turned a sour look on Harry. "Since you seem to be so sure of your own half-blood intellect, go ahead and spin your tale of my supposed nefarious activities."

Harry smiled as he said, "According to my sources, you left the Ministry to meet with Voldemort."

"And just how am I supposed to accomplish such a thing?" Sebastian asked in a condescending manner. "If you were half as smart as you think you are you would know that I can't leave the Ministry."

"You could if there were another portrait of you that was currently uninhabited," Kingsley said.

"I believe there was one that you visited when this portrait was first hung here," Scrimgeour said.

"That was many years ago," Sebastian replied. "You know very well that the other portrait frame no longer exists. My ancestral home was destroyed during the last goblin rebellion."

"So it appeared," Scrimgeour conceded. "Castle Lastrange was reduced to ruins that can still be seen today. Your descendants put a magical protection on the property so no one could ever disturb the debris."

"Surely you are not suggesting that my frame still exists buried somewhere in those ruins," Sebastian laughed. "I suppose you believe that the Dark Lord is holding court in the open air while he consults with me in a tattered old frame."

"Actually," Harry said, "I know for a fact that the castle still exists. I also know that you went there tonight to a frame that is undoubtedly very well cared for."

"You're mad," Sebastian charged.

"You got there just as Voldemort got the report about what happened at the house," Harry said as they all watched Sebastian's eyes widen considerably. "He was so angry that he punished them all. Bellatrix. Dolohov. Malfoy. Nott. Avery."

"How could you know?" Sebastian asked before he could stop himself. "I mean, how could you think…"

"There is no need for you to say more," Scrimgeour said as his wand was held a bit tighter. "If you have another portrait to run to this would be an opportune time for you to do so."

"You can tell Voldemort that there is no longer any place he can hide from me," Harry said just before Sebastian ran out of his portrait.

Scrimgeour and Kingsley both fired off spells that hit the portrait and caused the canvas to smolder and the frame to crack. Seconds later, with the destruction of the frame complete, they lowered their wands.

"I hope it wasn't a mistake to listen to you, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said. "We could have easily cast spells to keep him in that frame."

"Better to be rid of him I would think," Harry said. "Were you planning to send him to Azkaban in that frame? Anyhow, now that you've destroyed this frame he won't have one to return to. That means he had to retreat to his frame at the Lastrange castle. Believe me, Voldemort will not be happy when he finds out his spy was discovered. If Sebastian had time to think about it he would have realized that he actually would have been safer locked in his portrait here."

"Why did you tell him to pass on that the Dark Lord couldn't hide from you?" Kingsley asked.

"The muggles call it psychological warfare," Harry replied with a smile. "I want him to think that he's weakening, and that I'm getting stronger. Once he finds out how much I knew about his meeting with his death eaters, he'll start to wonder if there is a traitor among them. He'll start to think twice before taking any of them into his confidence."

"A very risky maneuver, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour observed as he put his wand away. "If he thinks you have a spy supplying you with information he will almost surely mount a direct attack on you in an attempt to keep his secrets from your ears. We shall have to organize auror protection for you until you return to Hogwarts."

"Don't bother," Harry said. "I'll be spending the reminder of the break at my house. I'll be quite safe there. I should think you would put what resources you have available to surround the supposed ruins of Castle Lastrange and try to find a way past whatever protection they put on it."

"That will be done within the hour," Kingsley assured them. "Still, I think you should think twice before you take Ginny back to your house no matter how well defended you think it may be."

"She won't be there," Harry replied. "I sent her to the Burrow as soon as we left the Minister's office. Only Hermione and Ron will be staying with me at my house."

"I wouldn't call that adequate protection," Scrimgeour said shaking his head. "Like it or not we're going to assign a couple of aurors to watch your house for trouble."

"If you insist," Harry conceded. "Just make sure they stay under cover. I don't want them to scare off any death eaters."

Kingsley and Scrimgeour looked at one another as if seeking confirmation that they had actually heard Harry correctly. Harry grinned, and he took the opportunity while he was not being watched to disapparate.

"How can this be?" Voldemort screamed in frustration. "First Rookwood and now this?"

"Perhaps he is mistaken, my Lord," Bellatrix suggested until Voldemort shot her an icy look that silenced her immediately.

"Would you have me believe that Harry guessed about everything he told my spy?" Voldemort asked daring her to respond. "He knew death eaters were watching the Parkinson house. He knows that we are hiding here in this castle that no one even suspected still existed. He pinpointed the most hidden spy ever conceived of with ease. He accurately described the meeting here earlier that he could not have known about. Unless…"

Voldemort fell silent as the possibility began to take root in his mind. Bellatrix took a deep breath as he turned away from her. His silence stretched on for several tense seconds.

Finally, Bellatrix pleaded softly, "Please, my Lord, allow me to rid you of this boy who dares to challenge your greatness. I would not fail you, my Lord."

"Perhaps I have been too soft with him," Voldemort admitted still not looking at her. "I want him brought to me. I will kill him here in this room to remind my death eaters what happens to those who work against Lord Voldemort."

"I'll see to it personally, my Lord," Bellatrix proclaimed happily.

"No," Voldemort said as he turned to look at her disappointed expression. "Send for Macnair and Yaxley."

"But…," Bellatrix complained just before intense pain shot through her insides.  
"Never… question… my… orders… again," Voldemort seethed as the pain Bellatrix felt magnified with each word.

"I live to serve you, my Lord," Bellatrix screamed as her body convulsed and the pain suddenly left her body.

"Now do as you have been told," Voldemort said as he drew his wand and blasted the portrait of Sebastian into little pieces.

Harry could have apparated directly into his house, but doing so would have made his last message of the day harder to deliver. Instead, Harry apparated onto the sidewalk in front of his house. Pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket and writing on it with his wand, Harry folded it and sent it sailing directly through the mail slot of the house down the street. Having done so, Harry walked into his house and shut the door behind him.

Millicent walked to the note lying on the floor below the mail slot and picked it up as she asked, "So, are you still so sure he has no idea we're watching his house?"

"He could have bewitched the letter to seek out the nearest death eater to deliver it to," Flint grumbled.

"I don't think that theory will work now," Millicent said as she read the note to herself.

"What does it say?" Flint asked impatiently.

"It says we had better straighten the place up," Millicent replied as she handed the letter to him. "More death eaters should be expected shortly."

"Impossible," Flint declared as he read the letter for himself.

"We seem to be saying that a lot about him lately," Millicent observed.

"You had better put an end to your admiration of him," Flint warned. "If there really are more death eaters coming then maybe you'll finally have a chance to kill him. That is, if you can beat me to it."

"Keep dreaming, Marcus," Millicent laughed as she walked back to the window. "If more death eaters are really coming it will be ones far more experienced at dueling than either of us. We'll just be covering the rear."

"That's why you'll never go anyplace in the ranks of the death eaters, Millie," Flint said. "You'll always be at the bottom because you won't even think of taking a chance that may come your way. Not me though. I'll find a way to make it to the front line in this battle. Someday, I'll be the one sitting by the side of the Dark Lord."

"Well you can discuss it with Bellatrix when she gets here," Millicent said as she scanned the street for any sign of an auror trap. "If it really is to be a battle, it will surely be Bellatrix and Lucius that lead it."

Minutes later, Millicent and Flint looked around expectantly as they heard several pops announcing the new arrivals. Much to their surprise, Bellatrix and Lucius were not among the death eaters.

"We were beginning to wonder if you would really come," Flint said as he stood from his spot at the window.

"What are you talking about?" Macnair asked as he stepped closer. "Why would you be expecting anyone?"

Millicent stepped forward and handed Macnair the letter from Harry. His forehead wrinkled as he read the note and saw the name signed at the bottom.

"Either the Dark Lord was right," Macnair began, "or the-boy-who-must-not-be-named has a seer working for him."

"What's happened?" Millicent asked. "Are we being pulled off of this position?"

"In a manner of speaking," Yaxley responded. "We came to capture the boy and take him to our master. After we do, there will no longer be any need to watch his house."

"I'm ready," Flint said as he took a step closer and looked at Macnair, Yaxley, Jugson and the other four expressionless faces he did not recognize.

"I hope so," Macnair said seriously. "I hope you haven't stopped training during your time here with this soft assignment. We have no way to know what we might be facing inside the house. The last thing we need is for a couple of death eater want-to-bees to get any of us killed. We had planned on taking him by surprise, but it would seem that he knows we're coming after him. He's had plenty of time to lay traps for us. Now listen while I tell you exactly how we're going to attack."

Harry closed his front door and spotted Hermione and Ron peeking around the corner with their wands drawn. He wondered if it had been a good idea to tell them that death eaters would likely strike very soon.

"Did Ginny get the map?" Harry asked.

"She got it," Hermione replied as she and Ron lowered their wands, "just like you said."

"She took it back to the Burrow with her," Ron added. "She wasn't very happy about having to leave here though."

"I know," Harry admitted. "I had to send the map with someone I could trust though. Besides, I have no doubt that she is monitoring the situation within and around my house as we speak. She'll know the death eaters are coming before we do."

"I realize that it won't do any good to ask this," Hermione said, "but wouldn't it be a better idea if the rest of us were watching it all happen on the map as well?"

"You and Ron are free to leave here now if you want to," Harry said. "I'm going to stay."

"We aren't going to let you stay by yourself, mate," Ron said. "You may need our help."

"I doubt I'll have to do anything," Harry said. "The house was built to protect me. Fred and George saw to that. I just want to stay so I can see it in action."

Hermione opened her mouth as if she were about to voice an argument, but realized it was a useless waste of breath. Ron fell into silence as well as they waited for something to happen.

The first death eater to infiltrate Harry's house entered through an upstairs window into Harry's bedroom. He scanned the room quickly to assure himself that no one was waiting to attack him before he walked quickly for the door. What he had failed to notice was the bludger that tore itself loose from a trunk in the corner. After a severe blow to the back of the head, the death eater fell face down unconscious. The bludger backed off slightly as it stood guard, waiting for the death eater to make another move.

Two more death eaters entered another room upstairs only to find that the floor under their feet seemed to turn to liquid as they walked. Unable to find a solid surface to stand on, they sank quickly into the floor. Struggling to swim upwards through the liquid, they finally came to a stop as the floor hardened again, trapping their hands above them as the remainder of their bodies hung helplessly from the first floor sitting room ceiling.

"I guess it's started then," Harry said calmly as he Hermione and Ron watched the two death eaters struggling to free themselves.

There was a loud thud form the kitchen as a frying pan connected with something solid. Harry's front door flew open, and Macnair placed a foot inside of the house. Immediately, the floorboards sprang up and pulled him to the floor as they wrapped tightly around him. Yaxley, seeing what happened to Macnair, transformed into a column of black smoke as he flew over the bewitched floor. He had just caught sight of Harry and his friends sitting in the sitting room when a powerful force began to pull him toward one of the walls. Not being able to resist the pull, he looked over at the wall in time to see a blank black canvas hanging there. The next thing he knew, he had been transformed back to his solid body. The next thing he became aware of was looking out at the room from inside the frame. He was watching as Jugson entered through the floo network. Jugson had just leaned his head out of the fireplace when the opening closed around him like a great mouth, pinning him to the floor.

"Wicked," Ron said as he looked on in surprise.

"I wonder how many more we can expect," Hermione commented as she looked again at the angry death eaters hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

"I would say that depends on how fast the aurors Scrimgeour had watching the house react," Harry said as he walked over and stared at Yaxley pounding with his fists trying to break out of the canvas as he hurled insults at Harry.

Seconds later, Kingsley and a host of other aurors ran in through the door with their wands drawn ready to strike at the death eaters. Kingsley surveyed the scene quickly as he made a hand motion and the aurors with him split up into two groups. Three stayed on the lower floor with Kingsley as they made their way deeper into the house. The remaining five ran up the stairs to search for unseen death eaters.

"Are the three of you all right? Kingsley asked as he looked again at the five death eaters struggling to free themselves around him.

"Never better," Harry replied as one of the aurors kicked Jugson's wand further out of reach from his hand. "You'll find at least one more in the kitchen. I don't know how many might be upstairs."

"We tried to get here sooner," Kingsley assured them. "We tried to apparate in, but we couldn't get any closer than the front walk."

"As soon as the first death eater entered the house they activated the houses defense mode," Harry explained. "It won't let anyone apparate in, and no one with the dark mark can get out unless I release them."

"Still, they could have gotten to you before the house sprang any traps," Kingsley said. "They could have at least gotten a shot or two off."

"Not with their wands they couldn't," Harry said with a smile. "The house cancels out all magic performed by anyone besides me. Their wands would have been useless."

"Does that mean that even my wand…" Kingsley began.

"Won't work until I tell the house to return to a safe mode," Harry confirmed.

Within minutes, Kingsley and the aurors apparated out of the house with the stunned bodies of the seven death eaters captured inside as well as the two younger death eaters they had apprehended outside before they had even come inside. The portrait trap that refused to release Yaxley, even after Harry had returned the house to its normal state, amused all of the aurors. Yaxley, needless to say, was not so amused.

"Are you three all right?" McGonagall asked as she appeared in the doorway of Harry's house after the last auror walked out.

"Amazingly enough," Ron said, "we are."

"We were never in any danger," Hermione said, although she had not been as confident about that before.

"Still," McGonagall said, "it might be a good idea to stay elsewhere for the rest of the day."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Harry said, although she could tell there was something mischievous in the way he said it.

McGonagall studied Harry for several seconds before she asked, "Was Severus here during the attack?"

"No," Harry replied. "I sent him to the old headquarters for the day. He'll be back here tomorrow."

"So you knew the death eaters would attack you here today?" McGonagall asked.

"I suspected it," Harry said. "If it wasn't today, it would have been tomorrow or the next day after that."

"It just means Voldemort is growing more impatient," Hermione said.

"And more dangerous," Ron observed.

"He'll fall back long enough to regroup and consider his options," Harry said. "After that, he'll strike again."

"Hopefully you will all be safely back at Hogwarts before that happens," McGonagall commented.

"Either way," Harry said, "we have to be ready."


	36. Attack of the Rescuers

36

Attack of the Rescuers

Harry's head fell forward as a rain of sweat dripped to the floor, and his clenched jaw loosened like a spring that had been coiled too tightly for too long. Harry felt as though he had only had enough energy left to lift his head one last time, and as he slowly raised it, he could see Snape's wand lowering in front of him.

"You should take time to recover," Snape said as he put his wand away. "This is too easy for me when you've been worn down this much."

"Voldemort… won't take it… easy on me," Harry stammered as he fought to remain upright.

"That may be," Snape said, "but it will serve no purpose to kill you before he has a chance. It won't be something that comes quickly or easily. You should be happy with the progress you've made already. Besides, I knew that your occlumency had improved the day you found me in Seattle."

Harry grinned slightly as Snape handed him a cup of water, and Harry replied, "I knew there had to be a way that you knew what spells I was going to use before I used them as I was chasing you across the Hogwarts grounds. I'm just sorry I didn't figure out sooner that you could use that spell wordlessly."

"I doubt it would have done you any good at the time," Snape commented as Harry drank the water greedily. "Believe it or not, I really did try to teach you occlumency before. You just weren't a very good student. You would never listen to anything I ever told you. Something seems to have changed that though. I had to work for nearly fifteen minutes before I got inside your head this time."

"That won't be enough with Voldemort," Harry said as he set the empty cup aside and touched his scar with his other hand. "He has an express route straight into my mind."

"Still," Snape said, "even as powerful as he is, he can be blocked. I did it myself on several occasions. It is possible to allow him entry into your mind, yet shield away the information you do not want him to see. As you have already guessed, this dark mark on my arm gives him a direct path into my mind as well"

Both of them looked toward the door as it opened, and Ginny walked in looking worried. Seeing the state Harry was in, her worry only deepened.

"I look much worse than I feel," Harry said before Ginny could raise any protest. "I'll be fine after I rest a while."

"Maybe I should wait until then to show you what just popped out of the floo system," Ginny said as Harry and Snape noticed the piece of parchment in her hand.

"A letter would not be able to travel through the floo network unless…" Snape commented.

"It was tied to the back of a toad," Ginny supplied.

"Why would anyone toss a toad into the floo network just to get a message to me?" Harry asked. "There are more dependable ways of doing it."

"Owls can be intercepted," Snape observed.

"It certainly seems like the person who sent this might be worried about that," Ginny said as she handed the open message to Harry.

Harry read the note for a few seconds before reading aloud, "They will be coming to get you tomorrow to make you one as well. There is nothing I can do to stop them. Be safe. Be careful."

"Is it signed?" Snape asked.

"No," Harry responded as he turned the letter slightly to look at the bottom half of the parchment. "I know who sent it though. There's another line scratched out in another hand on the bottom. It says, 'Please help me, cousin."

"I trust it is not from your cousin Dudley," Snape commented as the examined the look on Harry's face and could tell that he was already forming plans.

"No," Harry replied as he stood on weak legs. "I need to find Hermione and Ron."

Harry took an unsteady step, and Ginny rushed forward to catch him as he began to fall, and she said, "You aren't going anywhere. You're going to rest. While you do I'll get Hermione and Ron to come here. You can plot all you want with them after that, but you aren't leaving this house until morning."

Harry grinned as she sat him back in the chair he had been sitting in before, and he said, "Well in that case, after you find Ron and Hermione send a message to Kingsley. I think I'll need he and the Minister's cooperation."

"Precisely what is it that you have in mind?" Snape asked.

"I don't know all the details yet," Harry said, "but I think it should be something the death eaters wouldn't expect."

Early the following morning, Voldemort asked the death eater before him, "Are you sure he has not left the house?"

"I'm sure, my lord," Pendergast responded. "The windows of the house are not covered. I watched as he traveled from room to room all day long. I sat in the tree just outside his bedroom and watched through the night as he slept. I only left five minutes ago so that I could report to you, my master."

"And the aurors watching the house?" Voldemort asked.

"They made a fatal error last night, my lord," Pendergast said with a confident smile. "I was watching last night when the two aurors arriving to relieve the daytime watch accidentally apparated onto the front porch of a house just down the street instead of apparating directly inside."

"Did they see you?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my lord," Pendergast responded. "My animagus form was a perfect disguise."

"Indeed," Voldemort said. "Go back now and keep watch. Others will arrive soon to retrieve the boy. I shall send another group along to deal with the aurors."

"It is an honor to serve you, my master," Perdergast said as he bowed low before Voldemort.

Minutes later, Pendergast, in his animagus form of a raven, landed on a sturdy branch in a tree across from the Nott home. He immediately spotted Theodore sitting in a chair near the window in the sitting room reading. He watched as his subject turned page after page in relaxed peace. It was therefore surprising to him when, minutes later, he watched as Theodore shot up out of his chair dropping his book as he reached for his wand.

Flashes of light erupted inside the house as Nott ran from room to room defending himself from the attacks of heavily cloaked figures. Not long after the battle inside the house began, dozens of cloaked figures with strangely obscured faces apparated in a ring around the front of the house. Momentarily, Pendergast thought the death eaters must be attacking, but then he saw one of the group wave his hand in front of his face and remove the spell that had been obscuring it. The face was one that every death eater knew, but his name was forbidden to speak.

The door to the house was ripped open, and Theodore Nott ran out with his wand shooting spells over his shoulder. One of the cloaked figures stepped into the doorway and was hit directly in the chest with a stunning spell. As he fell, another attacker stepped into the doorway and shot a spell that caught Nott in the middle of his back just as he reached the top step.

Nott was propelled off of the porch several meters out into the yard before he hit the ground and rolled to a stop. He immediately stood and aimed for a shot back at his attacker, but Harry separated himself from the ring surrounding the house and shot a spell that hit Nott and sent him flying back limply as he came to rest in a heap on the lawn. Harry ran forward and placed a binding around the unconscious Nott as the ring of defenders closed in to make a ring around Harry and Nott.

Seconds later, there were two silver blasts from the wands of the aurors running across the street toward the scene of the attack. Before they reached their mark though, the entire group of attackers disapparated.

Pedndergast watched in amazement as twenty more aurors apparated close by and ran to the original two with their wands drawn. He was close enough to listen to the conversation as the two aurors described what had happened. To his surprise, the aurors were of the belief that it had been the death eaters who had attacked Nott.

Pendergast suddenly realized that, unless warned not to, the death eaters would come soon. He flew away from the scene until he was sure none of the aurors could see him before changing back into his human form and apparating back to the headquarters to stop the planned attack.

"Pendergast!" Voldemort roared when the death eater apparated directly into the main room in front of him where his death eaters were gathered. "You were told to watch the boy!"

Pendergast fell flat on the floor at Voldemort's feet as he said, "I beg your forgiveness, my lord. I had to leave my post in order to warn you not to carry out the planned mission. There are aurors crawling the grounds of the house as we speak."

"What?" Voldemort asked. "How is that possible? They could not have known we were coming."

"I assure you that they did not, my master," Pendergast said, as he remained prostrate on the floor. "They came because Theodore Nott was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Voldemort asked as he magically raised Pendergast from the floor until he was looking directly into his terrified eyes. "Explain."

"I watched as you instructed, my lord," Pendergast uttered nervously as he began to tell the story he knew would only anger Voldemort further. "Everything was calm. The boy sat by a window reading a book when he was suddenly attacked inside the house. I thought our attack had begun, but seconds later more attackers apparated in a ring outside the house. Nott ran out of the house and managed to hit one of the attackers from the house, but was knocked out by a spell from one of those outside. In a matter of seconds, he was bound and the attackers disapparated with him"

"The aurors carried out such an attack?" Voldemort asked, unbelieving.

"No, my master," Perdergast said. "The aurors arrived just before the attackers disapparated. They were trying to stop them. The aurors believe we were responsible."

"It is plainly obvious that we did not," Voldemort said as he gestured to the assembled death eaters that were to be sent. "You say it was also not the aurors. Who else could mount an attack like that?"

"It was Harry Potter," Pendergast said aloud before he was able to stop himself.

All of the death eaters took an involuntary step back as they witnessed the look of madness that washed over the face of the Dark Lord. They watched as he brought up his arms trembling with rage and slowly closed his hands with loud cracks until they were balled into tight fists in front of his face. With a guttural cry of fury, he brought his hands down quickly to his sides. The powerful force that erupted from Voldemort in his rage slammed into the death eaters before him and sent them all flying back into the wall behind them. They all landed on the floor on top of one another, and as they attempted to untangle themselves, they suddenly convulsed in more pain than they had ever experienced before. The death eaters lucky enough not to be selected for the secret mission heard the chorus of screams coming from the main council chambers, and made a conscious decision to move further from that area.

Meanwhile, Theodore Nott opened his eyes and blinked experimentally as Harry's smiling face came into focus, and Nott asked, "What in the world did you hit me with?"

"Well I had to make it believable," Harry said as Nott sat up on the couch.

"Served you right if you ask me," Ron said as he folded his arms and sent a somewhat sour look at Nott.

"Oh really, Ron," Hermione said. "You can't blame him for that. You were the one who stepped right in front of that stunning spell."

"Well he didn't have to aim it so well," Ron said. "You and I sent tons of spell at him inside the house. Did I try to hit him with even one of them? No."

"The point is," Kingsley said as he walked closer, "it worked. You all pulled off a very convincing kidnapping."

"We couldn't have done it without your help, Kingsley," Harry said. "Be sure to extend my thanks to the Minister. Things could have been much more complicated if he hadn't let you warn the aurors about what was going to happen."

"Are you sure my dad won't be in any danger?" Theodore asked anxiously.

"I'm sure he would have been if we had simply come and taken you away secretly," Harry said.

"Harry's idea to make it look as though we took you away against your will should dispel any thought that it might have been a rescue mission," Hermione assured him.

"Assuming that you were right about death eaters watching the house that is," Kingsley pointed out.

"They were," Harry said confidently.

"Well," Kingsley said, "if so then I'm sure the aurors on the scene allowed the information we discussed to be overheard. Still, the Prophet will have to be told about the kidnapping. I'll head back to the ministry now to release a statement to them blaming the entire thing on death eaters."

"Of course, Voldemort already knows who really did it," Hermione said sternly. "You never said it was part of the plan to drop your obscuring spell, Harry."

"I hope you have somewhere a little less obvious to hide young Mr. Nott, Harry," Kingsley pointed out.

"Actually,' Harry replied with a grin, "I do."


	37. The Standoff

37

The Standoff

"I almost wish you had just let me be taken by the death eaters, Harry," Theodore said as he dusted himself off. "It couldn't have been much worse than staying here."

"I think you'll find that not to be the case," Harry said with a grin.

"That's easy for you to say," Theodore countered. "You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You aren't the one who has to live with Draco Malfoy for the rest of eternity."

"I doubt it will be that long," Harry said. "Besides, it's a big house. You don't have to share a room with him. Mrs. Malfoy is actually a very pleasant person. She'll keep Draco occupied for a good deal of the time."

"And for the rest of the time he'll want to talk to me," Theodore complained. "Just the thought of those hours of torture is enough to make me think twice about all of this."

"I could ask Kingsley to put you in a ministry safe house," Harry said already knowing he wouldn't be fond of that idea.

"From what you said they just uncovered a spy at the Ministry," Theodore reminded him. "Those safe houses may not be so safe anymore."

Just then, Narcissa walked into the kitchen and said, "I thought I heard voices in here."

"Did you get my message that we would be coming?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Narcissa responded. "I have a room all prepared for you Theodore."

"Thank you," Theodore said. "I like to spend most of my time alone, so I won't be in your way very often."

"Nonsense," Narcissa replied. "You're free to spend your time as you wish, but you will never be in the way here."

"So how did Draco take the news about having another person in the house?" Harry asked.

"I haven't actually had the chance to tell him yet," Narcissa said. "He's been in a bit of a foul mood the last few days. He's been spending a lot of time locked in his room."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said.

"This too shall pass," Narcissa shrugged.

"I hope so," Harry said. "Well, I'll let you show Theodore where his room is."

"You're leaving?" Theodore asked.

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied. "I have a meeting I have to go to."

"I was hoping you could stay and see some of what I've done with the house," Narcissa said. "Could you join us for dinner tonight? You could bring Ginny if she's feeling up to it."

"I would love to," Harry said with a smile, "assuming that I'm not in Azkaban by nightfall."

"Why would you think that?" Narcissa asked with concern.

"Because the Minister is about to find out that I've been hiding Professor Snape," Harry supplied. "Something tells me he isn't going to like hearing that."

An hour later, Harry sat in his front sitting room playing wizards chess with Ginny. He was quickly learning that she was almost as good at outmaneuvering him as Ron. Of course Harry also realized that he was never as distracted by the person he was playing when he played Ron. As it was, the connection Harry shared with Ginny told him exactly how contented she was feeling to be spending time with him. He was so distracted by the feeling that he failed to hear the warning tone from the entry hall mirror.

"Harry," Ginny said with a smile as she noticed the look in Harry's eye as he looked right at her. "Harry."

"Oh, sorry," Harry said quickly as he was shaken from his daydreams. "Is it my turn?"

"Someone is at the front door, Harry," Ginny grinned. "Didn't you hear it?"

"I guess not," Harry said as he looked toward the door.

Ginny waited for several seconds for Harry to move, but when he didn't she said, "Don't you think someone should get the door, Harry? You are expecting the Minister of Magic after all."

"I guess I forgot," Harry said with a look on his face that told her he still wasn't totally out of his fantasy.

Ginny grinned as she stood and began walking toward the entry as she said, "I'll get the door then. You can use that time to pull yourself together."

Ginny opened the door to find Minister Scrimgeour standing there flanked by Kingsley and a woman she did not recognize.

"Good afternoon, Ginny," Kingsley said. "The Minister is here for a meeting with Harry."

"Come in," Ginny said as she stood aside to let them pass. "He's been expecting you."

"I'm glad you could come, Minister," Harry said as he motioned for him to sit.

"I thought I should," Scrimgeour said. "Usually when you ask me to meet here at your house you have dangerous missions in mind. I hope you will understand my reasons for adding another auror to my escort."

"You can rest easy this time, Minister," Harry said with only a hint of a grin. "I don't have anything dangerous planned this time. At least, I hope it doesn't turn out that way."

Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied Harry, but he didn't stiffen until he noticed Ginny quietly slipping out of the room. With a slightly quickened heart rate, he wondered at what surprise Harry may be ready to spring on him.

"I found someone you've been looking for," Harry said knowing Scrimgeour was paying close attention. "I called you here tonight to ask you to stop looking for him."

"The only reason we would be looking for someone would be if they had committed a crime," Scrimgeour replied. "If that is the case, then you would be wasting your time asking us to stop looking for him."

"What if I could prove that he was innocent?" Harry asked as he leaned forward.

"Then you may tell us where he is,' Scrimgeour replied. "We will apprehend him and then you will have a chance to submit your evidence at his trial."

"There can't be a trial in this case," Harry said as he sat back. "Voldemort would never let it go to its end. Are you aware that he can control his death eaters through their dark marks?"

"There have been theories about it," Scrimgeour replied. "So, this man you say is so innocent is a death eater."

"He has the mark," Harry confirmed. "I give you my word that he is not a death eater."

"The two do not come separately," Scrimgeour said. "You do not get one without the other."

"Even if I can prove he was working as a double agent?" Harry asked.

"Cut to the case, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said as his voice raised slightly. "Who is the man you claim is so innocent?"

"I am," Snape said from the doorway.

Scrimgeour's head whipped around to look at Snape, and an instant later he was on his feet drawing his wand along with his auror escorts. Harry moved quickly as well, and placed himself between Snape and the wand tips.

"Stay calm," Harry warned. "I would advise you to put your wands away."

"Are you mad?" Scrimgeour asked as his face reddened. "Stand aside, Potter, or I'll have no choice but to arrest you as well."

"I am not mad," Harry said calmly. "You might well be if you think I didn't put some thought into where this meeting would take place. Professor Snape is an invited guest in my house. As such, my home defenses will protect him from any attack you may throw at him. Your wands are already useless to you. If you try to take him by force the house will respond. If you want to experience that then attack now. Otherwise I suggest you relax and resolve this matter peacefully."

"How can you defend him?" Scrimgeour said lowering his wand slightly. "You said yourself that he killed Dumbledore."

"I was wrong," Harry said. "Voldemort was in control of him at the time. I can show you that."

"I doesn't change the fact that there must be a trial," Scrimgeour said.

"A trial would be too public," Harry argued. "Voldemort would find a way to get to him."

"He would be well guarded," Scrimgeour countered.

"The way Azkaban was?" Harry asked quickly, knowing that it would strike a sour chord inside of Scrimgeour. "The way that death eater was on the detention level. We all know that Voldemort is capable of getting to anyone he chooses no matter how well guarded. Our only chance is to keep his presence a secret."

"That is not for you to decide, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said sternly still holding his wand on them. "I will ask you one last time to stand out of the way. If you do not, then I shall have my aurors remove you."

"I wouldn't advise it," Harry warned calmly. "You won't be happy with the results."

Tense seconds followed as the Minister looked into Harry's eyes and tried to predict his next move. In those seconds, Ginny reappeared behind Snape and knew instantly that things had not gone as well has Harry had hoped.

An almost imperceptible nod of the Minister's head was all it took to send the two aurors into motion. They had taken only two steps toward Harry with their wands at the ready when the wallpaper on the wall behind them separated from the wall and quickly enveloped both aurors and pulled them back into the wall. The Minister looked on in disbelief as the forms of the aurors were only visible behind the wallpaper for a few seconds before the wall became as still and smooth as it had been previously.

Scrimgeour turned back on Harry with rage brewing in his eyes as Harry raised his hands and said, "I tried to warn you. They haven't been harmed. They've been placed outside the house."

Before the Minister could respond, the front door flew open and Kingsley ran inside only to have the floor boards grab him and pin him to the entry floor. His auror companion didn't fair any better as she entered and the entry chandelier flew down and wrapped its wire around her, pinning her arms at her side. An instant later she was suspended high above Kingsley as he struggled to free himself from the floor.

"I can wait while you call more aurors to see if they do any better if you like," Harry said seriously. "Otherwise, we can all take a minute to calm down and talk about where we go from here."

"Do we really have a choice?" Scrimgeour asked with a heavily creased brow.

"Of course," Harry said. "You can stay and talk, or you can leave."

"Without Snape I suppose," Scrimgeour observed.

"He's free to go anywhere he wants," Harry pointed out. "I doubt he'll go with you before an understanding is reached though."

Seconds passed as Scrimgeour considered which option to choose. Finally, he took a step back and lowered his wand. Harry responded by turning toward the entry and swiping his hand through the air. The boards pinning Kingsley loosened their hold, and he began to stand up even as the woman being held by the chandelier was gently lowered to the ground and set free.

As the Minister and the aurors put their wands away, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Was it ready?"

Ginny nodded her head as she held up a roll of parchment and replied, "I have it with me."

"Good," Harry said with a slight grin. "At least something has gone right so far."

"So," Scrimgeour began, "what now?"

"I'd like you to come upstairs with me so I can show you the evidence I've found," Harry responded.

"And the aurors?" Scrimgeour asked suspiciously.

"I thought you would want to leave them to watch after Professor Snape," Harry said.

"Or perhaps you wish to get me out of the room so Snape can attempt to escape," Scrimgeour observed.

"If I wanted that there would have been no need to invite you here tonight and allow you to see him," Harry pointed out. "Besides, I'm leaving Ginny here with them. Do you really think I would place her in a position of possible danger?"

Scrimgeour looked at Harry, then to Ginny, and back to Harry once again before he said, "Very well. Lead the way."

Harry led Scrimgeour up the stairs and into the room of requirement. In the mean time, Ginny motioned Snape and the two aurors toward chairs and waited for them to sit before she sat as well. Once she had, the silence that ensued was deafening. To her surprise, it was the auror she didn't know who broke the silence.

"So, you look well, Severus," Fiona observed with a familiar tone.

"I suppose," Snape replied wondering if he should know her.

"How long have you been staying here with Mr. Potter?" Fiona asked.

Snape studied Fiona questioningly for a few seconds before he replied, "Since just before Christmas."

"Really?" Fiona asked with a genuine smile. "You got to spend Christmas with "The Chosen One"? Wow."

"Excuse me," Ginny said. "Do you know Professor Snape?"

"Oh yes," Fiona replied. "We were at Hogwarts together."

"You were in Slytherin?" Snape asked.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Fiona asked. "Fiona Moss. I was one year behind you, but I was in Ravenclaw."

"You are correct," Snape said. "I do not remember you. I paid little attention to those outside my own house."

"Oh how well I know that," Fiona chuckled. "Still, I thought you might remember the most embarrassing moment of my teenage life. You were the cause of it after all."

"If it makes you feel any better," Snape said, "I'm sure I feel very sorry for that now."

"No need to be sorry," Fiona said. "It was a stupid thing for me to do in the first place."

Silence again descended as neither Snape nor Fiona made any attempt to elaborate on their discussion further.

"I don't mean to pry, but…" Ginny began.

"She's right, Fiona," Kingsley said. "You can't bring up a topic like that in polite conversation and leave it unexplained. Our imaginations will be taxed unbearably if we do not learn what it is that you did all those years ago."

"Oh, it's a silly thing," Fiona said as her cheeks reddened slightly. "When I was in my fourth year I gathered up all the courage I had and asked a boy to go to Hogsmeade with me. He was a year ahead of me and in a different house."

"That was you?" Snape asked, uncharacteristically surprised.

"Indeed it was," Fiona confirmed. "I walked straight over to you as you and some of your friends stood up to leave the Great Hall, and I asked you to go with me. Of course I should have waited until we weren't standing in front of the entire school. I nearly died of embarrassment when you said no and walked away with your friends laughing at me. Needless to say, they weren't the only ones who laughed."

"You did that to her?" Ginny asked Snape.

"I thought you were the one trying to embarrass me," Snape said, ignoring Ginny's question.

Fiona chuckled and asked, "And just how was I supposed to do that? I was a year behind you. I left the safety of my own house table and asked a boy out in front of all of his friends."

"You mean…" Snape began. "You mean to say that you actually wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I had only been working up the nerve to ask you for two years before I did it," Fiona said with a grin. "Of course I wanted to go with you."

"Boys," Ginny said disapprovingly as she crossed her arms.

"I know," Fiona agreed. "There is nothing else on earth like them, thank God."

Kingsley was just about to dispute that sentiment, when he heard Scrimgeour coming back down the stairs. Kingsley and Fiona stood from their seats immediately.

"I would tend to agree with you, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "The evidence you've shown me would surely be enough to get any charges against Snape dropped. Especially taking into account the work he did finding a cure for that potion. You have to understand the position I'm in though. I can't make a decision like that on my own. There is a process in place to deal with this though a trial."

"Is that your final decision?" Harry asked

"It has to be," Scrimgeour replied.

"Well reason didn't work," Harry said as he moved to stand beside Ginny. "Maybe bribery will work better."

"Keep your money," Scrimgeour said. "I'll do you the favor of forgetting that you tried to bribe a government official."

"I wasn't actually talking about money," Harry corrected. "Think of it as a trade if you like. You give Professor Snape to me, and in return I'll give you a way to find the rest of the death eaters."

"You have a way to find them?" Scrimgeour asked as Ginny handed the map to Harry.

"This map will pinpoint the location of any death eater not located in an unplottable area," Harry explained as Scrimgeour's gaze locked on the map. "The Order of the Phoenix is currently in possession of a similar map. If you don't agree to this deal, I'll give this map to the muggle Prime Minister."

"What use would it be to the muggles?" Scrimgeour asked. "They would still need for us to capture the death eaters."

"True," Harry confirmed. "I'll have to have something to bribe the Prime Minister with in order to make him grant amnesty to Professor Snape and myself. Of course, we won't need it if you agree to my offer now."

"That map could prove invaluable to us," Kingsley offered.

"I'm well aware of that," Scrimgeour said, never taking his eye off of Harry. "That is, if it really works."

"I think you're well aware that it does," Harry said as he held it out to the Minister. "You wondered all summer how I managed to find so many death eaters. Take this and you'll have your answer."

Scrimgeour slowly reached out and placed his hands under the map to support it as if it were a delicate thing. Once he had, Harry removed his hands. Scrimgeour studied the parchment in his hands for several seconds in silence as he came to realize the enormous advantage the ministry had just gained.

"It may take some time to clear all of the channels at the ministry for a full pardon for Snape," Scrimgeour said. "I'll have to convince each of the judges individually in order to keep it a secret."

"Will you be able to?" Harry asked.

"I still have enough favors to call in," Scrimgeour confirmed.

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "Now, there is just one other thing I need to discuss with you. Draco Malfoy…"


	38. Train, Housemate, Centaurs

38

Train, Housemate, Centaurs

"I'll tell you, Harry," Ron said as he glanced out the window of the Hogwarts Express, "if anyone had told me this time last year that you would be sticking your neck out to save Draco Malfoy, I'd have either laughed in his face or punched him."

"I'm not really sticking it out that far," Harry said with a grin.

"Don't be too sure, Harry," Hermione warned. "From what Ginny told us, Scrimgeour was in a right foul mood by the time he left your house."

"I'm betting he'll be a bit more agreeable by the end of the day today," Harry assured them. "I'm sure they will have started picking up death eaters with the help of the map, I gave them by now."

"Still," Ginny pointed out, "he wasn't at all happy to find out that the Order had a better map than he did."

"Exactly," Harry grinned. "He'll be anxious for the upgrade I offered him to get one just like the one McGonagall has. If he wants that, he knows what it'll cost him."

"What if he isn't as anxious as you think?" Neville asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Harry assured him. "He can look all he wants for Draco, but he'll never find him. He would need my map to do that, and I'm not about to give him one."

"I don't blame you, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm not even sure you should have a map that can peer into unplottable locations."

"Then you should be happy to know that I plan to destroy my map as soon as my battle with Voldemort is over," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked in surprise. "But why?"

"Because a map like that would be too dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands," Ginny explained.

"That map is power," Harry said. "It gives a great deal of power to the person who has it. No one should have that kind of power at their disposal permanently."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Hermione said as she realized exactly who Harry wanted to avoid becoming like.

"I'll also ask McGonagall and Scrimgeour to destroy theirs or place them in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said.

"And if they won't?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I'll just need to tell Fred and George. They'll know what to do. Of course you all realize that… if I'm… not able to destroy the map…"

A tense silence fell over the compartment as they all realized what Harry was alluding to.

After several seconds, it was Neville who said softly, "We won't let you down, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry replied with a grin.

It was several minutes later before the mood in the compartment returned to a lighter level. By the time the train finally came to a stop, they were all smiling and laughing as the result of Ron's good-natured teasing of Neville about his relationship with Pansy Parkinson.

"Ha-ha," Neville said with a grin. "Go ahead and laugh. I don't mind."

"We really don't mean to laugh, Neville," Ginny said, "but even you have to admit that it was a big surprise for us all to see that kiss she gave you before you got on the train."

"No one was as surprised as I was," Neville said, unable to keep the smile from creeping onto his face. "I've only dreamed about it since I was six years old."

"No one will ever say that you can't keep a secret," Hermione said

"Too bad she isn't coming back to Hogwarts this year, Neville," Ron said as he was gathering his things. "After that kiss I don't know how you'll survive without another one."

"I had never even held her hand," Neville said in a dreamy state as he took his bag from the overhead rack. "Then she just kisses me out of nowhere. Even now it seems like it was a dream. I'll have to send her an owl as soon as possible just to make sure it was real."

"Hurry up, everybody," Harry said as he quickly took his own bag down. "We have to get this man to he owlery before it's too late."

"No," Neville said as he held up his hand. "I'm not going to rush this one. I don't want to do anything to mess this up."

Everyone else moved out of the compartment ahead of them, but Harry held Neville back and said, "If you find yourself missing her too much, just let me know. If you want to see her I can arrange that for you."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said. "I kind of thought you would understand what I'm feeling right now. I'll keep your offer in mind."

Once the carriages had stopped inside the gates of Hogwarts, Harry and his friends got out and began the walk to the castle. They were completely unaware that as they turned to enter the castle an excited centaur ran out of the forest and stopped ten meters away from it to watch them. The centaur had no more than broken the tree line than Hagrid darted out to block his path.

"That be far enough, Orlef," Hagrid said. "You've no business here. Go back or I'll have to make ya."

Only a couple of seconds elapsed as Orlef seemed to not even notice Hagrid's presence. As suddenly as he appeared, Orlef turned and sprinted back into the forest. Hagrid listened to the sounds of the centaur running further and further into the forest, and he knew that something had made him abandon his watch suddenly. Hagrid turned and walked quickly toward the castle. McGonagall had to be told about the unusual behavior before it turned into something more serious.

At number twelve, Narcissa was setting the table in the kitchen for dinner, and wondering if she would end up having to take Draco's plate up to his room yet again. Much to her surprise, she looked up just as Draco walked in.

"Well, good evening, Draco," Narcissa said as if she had actually seen him in the last three days. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Draco noticed the three place settings on the table and asked, "Are you expecting guests?"

"No," Narcissa replied as she set the napkins. "You missed the ones we had last night though. Harry was here with Ginny."

"And I'm so sorry I missed that," Draco said sarcastically.

"It would have been nice if you had been there," Narcissa said. "After all, he did begin negotiations with the Minister of Magic to clear you for what you did."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa replied.

"There has to be something in it for him," Draco explained. "There has to be something he hopes to gain from it."

"You don't know?" Narcissa asked with a chuckle. "You went to Hogwarts for six years. Surely you've observed the differences between the houses by now."

"Well of course I have," Draco stated. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Gryffindors are chivalrous to a fault," Narcissa explained. "They believe in honor and justice as undeniable truths. Harry believes that more so than any other Gryffindor I've ever met. What he hopes to gain is a confirmation of his belief that those truths will always prevail in the end. He believes it so much that he risked being sent to Azkaban for hiding you."

Draco considered his mother's words for a moment before he said, "I wouldn't have done it for him, nor would any Slytherin I know. That should prove how deniable his truths are."

"He knows that," Narcissa said, "and yet he persists in his effort to help us. He saved me, he reunited us, he's working to clear your name as well as Snape's, and now he's saved Theodore Nott from the death eaters."

"Theodore Nott?" Draco asked in surprise. "What happened… Is he here?"

"Harry brought Theodore here yesterday morning," Narcissa confirmed. "He's in the room down the hall from you. Speaking of that, could you run up and let him know that dinner is ready?"

Less than a minute later, Draco found the room his mother had indicated and opened the door to find Theodore Nott sitting on the bed reading a book. For his part, Theodore didn't look surprised to see Draco standing there gaping at him.

"I had no idea you were here," Draco said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Would it have made a difference?" Theodore asked as he placed a bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Of course," Draco replied. "I'm interested to hear what happened."

"I'm not here for your amusement," Theodore said as he stood up.

"That's not what I meant," Draco said quickly. "I just haven't had anyone my own age to talk to lately."

"It seems you haven't been talking to anyone lately," Theodore pointed out. "If you had then you would have known that I was here much sooner. If you had come to dinner last night then you would have had more people your own age to 'talk' to."

"Mum told me that Potter was hear last night with Ginny," Draco confirmed. "I don't want to talk to him though. There are too many things I can't seem to figure out about him."

"I'm not surprised," Theodore stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"You're a Slytherin," Theodore said as if it was explanation enough.

"So are you," Draco charged.

"Of course I am," Theodore said. "I never said I wasn't. What you haven't realized is that, because of that fact, you think every action someone takes has to have some immediate personal benefit."

"You think that rule doesn't apply to Potter?" Draco asked. "The only reason he came to find Snape was for his personal benefit. He used him to save his girlfriend."

"True," Theodore admitted. "Do you really think the actions he's taking to help Snape now would be any different if Snape hadn't developed an antidote in time?"

"Sure they would," Draco said. "If it had been me…"

"Do you really believe that you think the same way as Harry Potter?" Theodore interrupted. "If so, then you're a fool."

"Watch who you call a fool, Nott," Draco warned as his hand inched closer to his wand.

Theodore took a couple of steps closer to Draco with a serious expression as he said, "You'll regret it if you reach for that wand, Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin. You can't intimidate me the way you would a Hufflepuff. I don't have any qualms about acting in my own self interest, and I won't think twice about it."

Draco seriously considered testing just how fast Theodore could get to his wand, but after a few seconds of intense staring, Draco relaxed and said, "I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there," Theodore said not wanting to have to endure Draco's presence on the way downstairs.

"Suit yourself," Draco said as he turned and walked out.

Theodore grimaced to himself as he straightened his arm and let his wand slip from the sleeve into his hand. He had hoped that Draco would stay barricaded behind his door for the rest of his stay there, but it had been wishful thinking he knew. As it was, he realized that this meeting was only the first of many to come.

At Hogwarts, McGonagall, having just had a discussion with Hagrid, stood at the front of the Great Hall revising her welcome speech.

"Before the feast begins," McGonagall said, "please allow me to welcome all of you back for a great year at Hogwarts. As always, your professors are looking forward to your eager learning in classes. Once again we would like to ask you to at least keep your use of certain novelty joke items to a minimum. In a related note, the second floor corridor in the east wing has been cleaned and reopened. Also, until further notice, the Hogwarts grounds outside of the castle are off limits"

At that moment, there was a general murmur of disapproval from the students, but McGonagall raised her hand for quiet before continuing.

"Students who participate in classes outside will meet their professor inside the castle. The professor will then escort the entire class outside. This arrangement is only temporary, and we hope to have the problem resolved in the near future. That being said, let the feast begin."

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked as the food appeared. "They've never banned us from going outside before."

"Surely nothing broke through the defenses outside," Hermione reasoned. "If they had we wouldn't be much safer in the castle."

"Maybe one of their defensive traps has gone off on it's own," Harry supplied with an unconcerned grin. "Maybe there are pockets of unreality covering the grounds like a mine field, and if you step into one you'll be transported to another dimension."

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione scolded. "Aren't you even curious about what might have happened?"

"Not enough to lose sleep over it," Harry said. "I could just as easily think this is all a plot to keep me from trying to leave the castle."

"It isn't always about you, you know," Ginny pointed out.

"Not always," Ron agreed as he took a bite out of a turkey leg, "but it usually is."

Later that evening, McGonagall stood on the balcony outside her office and looked at the forbidden forest beyond. A nervous chill ran down her back as she thought about the report she had just heard.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked not taking her eyes off of the tree line.

"Positive," Lupin confirmed. "Hagrid said that Orlef came back within a half hour with three others. Since then another five have joined them. They aren't coming onto the grounds, but they're walking around just inside the forest."

"They ran further in as soon as we tried to approach them," Tonks added. "What ever it is that they're doing, they don't seem to want us to know about it."

"It was quick thinking to close the grounds to all of the students," Lupin said. "I'm sure there will be several wild rumors about exactly why they were closed. It should help to deflect suspicion away from the real reason."

"Don't be too sure," McGonagall said as she turned and walked back into her office. "Do you really think Harry hasn't suspected it already?"

"I doubt he understands the actual reason," Lupin conceded, "but I suspect he thinks it's about him."

"It isn't always," Tonks said, "but this time I would say it's a certainty."


	39. Heart of a Woman

39

Heart of a Woman

Harry awoke after his first night back at Hogwarts, and knew even before he opened his eyes that Ginny was sitting grinning down at him. He could hear, or rather feel, that she wanted him to wake up. Opening his eyes, his feeling was confirmed as Ginny's face came closer until their lips met.

"Did it really work?" Hermione asked. "Did you know she wanted you to wake up, Harry?"

"I would assume so," Harry replied with a contented grin as he reached for his glasses. "I am awake after all."

"But could you feel it?" Hermione persisted. "Ginny was betting she could wake you using just the connection you have with her. She never touched you or said anything to you at all."

"Of course I felt it," Harry confirmed. "I feel everything. Would you like me to tell you exactly what time she finally fell asleep last night?"

"You can tell that?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"I seem to be getting more in tune with your feelings every day," Harry said. "It's kind of a strange sensation feeling someone else's feelings along with my own. Normally I can only distinguish general feelings, but if I concentrate I'm better at picking up on subtle details.

"Amazing," Hermione said. "If only it was that easy for me to wake Ron up."

Harry observed the circles under Hermione's eyes and said, "So I guess you lost sleep over it after all, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You stayed up late trying to figure out why they won't let us go outside," Harry explained.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked at Harry for a few seconds before asking, "Do you have a connection to me as well?"

"No," Harry said with a smile. "Not that I can physically see anyway. I just know you. I could tell when we all went to bed last night that it was still on your mind."

"Well of course it was," Hermione confirmed.

"Keep it down," Ron groaned from his bed as he rolled away from them.

"If you'll excuse me," Hermione said to Harry and Ginny, "it looks as though I'll have to wake Ron up the old fashioned way."

"Good luck," Harry said with a grin.

"So, Harry," Ginny said after Hermione had walked away, "are you trying to say that you haven't been thinking about why they won't let us go outside?"

"Not at all," Harry admitted. "I just didn't lose any sleep over it is all. Besides, we can still go outside. We just can't go onto the grounds."

Ginny narrowed her eyes trying to guess what Harry had in mind, but eventually asked, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well," Harry said, "I thought I would take a trip up to the astronomy tower tonight before dinner."

"Of course," Ginny said as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? We'll be able to see the entire grounds from up there."

"It could also prove to be a romantic moment to spend with you under the stars," Harry said with a smile.

Later that morning, on the way to breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had just stepped off of the last step when a familiar voice said, "Hey, Potter."

Looking off to their left they could all see Pritchard leaning against the wall looking at them. Harry could tell that something was on his mind.

"All of you go on ahead," Harry said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Harry?" Ron asked, still suspicious of any Slytherin.

"I'll be fine," Harry said.

"Don't be too long," Ginny said with a smile as she and Hermione took Ron's arms and escorted him toward the Great Hall.

"So," Harry began as he stepped closer to where Pritchard still stood against the wall, "what can I do for you?"

"I guess you were wrong about Nott," Pritchard said. "You told us he wasn't a threat, so we left him alone. Now he's run off with the death eaters, and half of Slytherin house is nervous about what information he might have gathered about them while he was here."

"What makes you think he's become a death eater?" Harry asked holding back a grin.

"Don't you read the Prophet, Potter?" Pritchard asked as he finally came away from the wall and stood up straight. "Don't tell me you believe that story about him being abducted against his will. Even if he was, the Dark Lord now has access to him. He won't be able to keep anything from him."

"Voldemort doesn't have him," Harry said.

Pritchard eyed Harry for several seconds before he said, "The Ministry of Magic says otherwise."

"I know," Harry said with the grin he had been holding back. "It absolved them from any responsibility in the abduction."

"So he was abducted?" Pritchard asked.

"If I tell you any more I have to know that I can trust you to keep what I tell you a secret," Harry said.

"Fine," Pritchard said quickly. "Whatever."

"Because you don't want to find out what I'm capable of if you don't keep it a secret," Harry said seriously.

Pritchard soberly considered Harry's words, resolved, and said, "Go on. I'm listening."

"He was abducted," Harry explained, "but not against his will. He found out that the death eaters were going to come to get him to become a death eater. He didn't want that, so he sent me a note asking for my help. I staged the abduction so the death eaters would think he was taken against his will. It was the only way not to implicate his dad for warning him that they were coming to get him."

"You'll have to excuse me if I have trouble believing any of that," Pritchard said. "Of all people, Theodore Nott wouldn't have gone to you for help."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "You did."

"That was different," Pritchard protested.

"Was it?" Harry asked as he stepped close to Pritchard and grasped his arm. "If you don't believe me, then just ask him yourself."

Before Pritchard could protest Harry's holding onto his arm, he felt weightless momentarily and the scene before his eyes shifted suddenly. He jumped back from Harry even as he noticed Theodore Nott turning to look at them.

"Another one?" Nott asked. "This place is starting to be overrun by Slytherin, Harry."

"He won't be staying," Harry explained. "He was just concerned that the death eaters had you under their control."

"Worried about his own hide no doubt," Nott observed. "If I tell him I'm not will he leave?"

"I'll see to it personally," Harry assured him.

Nott tuned to a still wide-eyed Pritchard and said, "I am not, nor have I ever been under the control of the death eaters. Goodbye."

Pritchard was only vaguely aware of the pressure on his arm as he suddenly found himself back at Hogwarts where he had been before.

"What…" Pritchard began as his mind raced to catch up to recent events.

"I'll just take it for granted that you believe me now," Harry said. "You'll have to find a way to reassure your fellow Slytherin without revealing what I've told you. Don't disappoint me. I'm counting on you to keep your word."

"Sure," Pritchard agreed having just gained some insight into what Harry might be capable of, and being a little frightened by it.

"Good," Harry said with a genuine smile as he turned and walked toward the Great Hall.

"You were right, Harry," Ron said as he chewed his breakfast. "Scrimgeour's used the map already."

"The Prophet says they caught four of them yesterday," Hermione said as she turned the paper so Harry could read the headline.

"I hope they don't get too excited and catch too many too quickly," Harry commented as he began to load his plate.

Ron stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and looked at Harry as he asked, "Why would you say that?"

"If they catch them in large numbers day after day then Voldemort will figure out they must have some way to find them," Harry explained. "He'll pull them all back to unplottable locations and they won't be able to catch any more. Worst case scenario, he'll get desperate and spring an attack on me sooner than he would have otherwise. That has to wait until after we find the last horcrux."

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said, "I forgot all about there being two more."

"Two?" Hermione asked. "By my calculations there are still three."

"There's only one left," Harry said, shocking them all.

"One?" Ginny asked. "But how?"

"The Order has been looking for them as well," Harry explained. "Lupin and I found out that one had been hidden in Azkaban. McGonagall has it in her office. I don't know if she's been able to destroy the horcrux yet though. The other one was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. It was apparently killed when Scrimgeour rescued Ollivander and Fortescue."

"Harry," Hermione said as Ron breathed a sigh of relief next to her, and Ginny felt something she hadn't expected from Harry, "why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"There was so much going on lately, that it didn't seem as important," Harry said knowing full well that Ginny felt that something was amiss about his explanation, and hoping she would keep her questions about it until a more appropriate time.

"I guess you're right," Hermione said sympathetically. "Things have been a bit hectic lately. Anyway, it's good news. At least there is only one more to worry about."

"Except that we haven't got a clue about what the last one might be," Harry said. "Still, I do like our chances better now."

"Harry, look," Ron said as he pointed down the table to where Neville sat reading a letter he had gotten. "It looks as though someone else likes his chances."

The four of them watched as Neville finished reading his letter with a wide smile. He closed his eyes as he brought the letter closer and smelled the slight fragrance emanating from it. He continued for several seconds as if lost in a memory before opening his eyes and taking notice that everyone at the table near him was watching him. That fact wasn't enough to remove the smile from his face though, as he folded the letter carefully and slid it back into the envelope it had come from.

They all watched as Neville stood up holding his letter and walked to the teachers table and asked, "Professor Lupin, would it be possible to arrange for someone to escort me across the grounds to the owlery during lunch today?"

"Of course, Neville," Lupin replied. "If it's important I could take you there now before classes start."

"I haven't written my letter yet, Professor," Neville said. "I'll have it ready in time though."

"I'll meet you here in the Great Hall then," Lupin said. "I'll escort you myself."

"Thanks, Professor," Neville said with a smile as he turned and walked away.

Lupin leaned in closer to Tonks as he said, "Neville is in love."

"How can you tell?" Tonks asked.

"He has it written on his face right now," Lupin explained. "I've seen that look quite a bit lately."

In response, Tonks flashed a knowing smile as she resisted the urge to reach out and hold Lupin's hand. Their vacation had been everything she had hoped for and then some. Keeping her mind on her work now that they were back was going to be quite a challenge.

By the time Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall, they still had plenty of time to get to their classes, but Ginny was still surprised when Harry said, "You two go on to class without me. I'm going to walk Ginny to class and then I'll be right there."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You'll be cutting it close on time."

"I'll make it," Harry said with a smile.

"Of course you will, Harry," Hermione said as she took Ron by the arm and started leading him away. "If you apparate you may even beat us there."

Ginny started walking and Harry fell into step beside her as she said, "I'm surprised you wanted to walk me to class."

"Why is that?" Harry asked. "You wanted to have a talk with me didn't you?"

"I might have known I couldn't hide that from you," Ginny said moodily.

"No more than I can hide things from you any longer," Harry said.

"Why did you lie about the horcruxes, Harry?" Ginny asked softly so she wouldn't draw attention from the other students in the passageway.

"Because I'm guilty of the same offenses as McGonagall," Harry admitted. "I've been willing to lie about things in some twisted belief that I was protecting you, Hermione and Ron. I don't want to make any of you worry about the things I do any more than necessary. I can't do that with you any more though. Not now that I know so intimately how it makes you feel to find out about it this way. It would be better if I had just told you everything."

"Are you going to tell me everything now?" Ginny asked without looking at him.

"No," Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Because you haven't decided yet if you really want to know," Harry explained.

"Damn it, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she stopped and faced away from him. "Stop that. It isn't fair that you should know what I want before I do. I can walk myself the rest of the way."

"Of course," Harry said as he turned and walked back down the corridor.

After he was well away from her, Ginny said softly, "And it isn't fair that I know it hurts you as much as it hurts me."

At Castle Lestrange, Bellatrix and Malfoy watched as the unfortunate death eater who had delivered the news to their master lay unconscious yet twitching involuntarily on the floor. Each of them were thankful that they had been spared from punishment in this instance. Still, each of them shuddered slightly as Voldemort turned to look at them.

"What can you tell me about how this happened?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord," Malfoy began as he bowed slightly out of respect, "each of the four were stationed separately at great distances from one another. There doesn't seem to be any connection between them that we can see. The Ministry…"

"The Ministry be damned," Voldemort yelled with a maddened look in his eye. "There is a common thread so obvious that even the most simple minded should see it plainly. He is still to blame now as he has been all along."

"The-boy-who-must-not-be-named got on the train bound for Hogwarts yesterday, Master," Malfoy said hoping he would listen to reason.

"And yet there is no one who can confirm that he stayed on that train," Voldemort said sternly.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said, "it was the Ministry who took credit for the capture of our comrades. It is the Ministry who has encircled this castle looking for a way in. We must focus on our true enemy. A single boy couldn't be capable of…"

Before Bellatrix could complete her sentence, she and Malfoy both were hit with a power that knocked them off of their feet. Hearing the footfalls of their master coming quickly closer to them, they both prostrated themselves before him hoping for mercy from his anger.

"Do not ever make the mistake of underestimating what Harry could do," Voldemort warned. "If you need reminding then just go down to the dungeon and talk to Nott about his son. He's inconsolable about his son's abduction. So much so that I've kept him sedated for his own safety. As I recall, you all had a hard time believing that Harry had been 'capable' of the kidnapping he had carried out. Yet he was clearly identified as the person responsible. If you require proof then feel free to capture one of the multitude of aurors surrounding this castle, and question him about who really pulls the strings of the Ministry. No. Better yet, capture one of Harry's D.A. friends, and I'll question them myself. Then you'll have your answers. Now go!"

At Hogwarts, class ended for lunch, and Ginny, normally looking forward to seeing Harry and her friends again, made the decision to skip lunch and go back to her dorm to get away from everyone for a while. She wanted to be so mad at Harry for the lies he had told to them all, but she could still remember the emotional torment she had felt from Harry as he carefully crafted his words to deceive them once again about the horcruxes. Did such lies really scar him so deeply, or was he simply projecting those feelings so she would feel them? Was it all just another lie?

Ginny closed the door to her dorm and threw herself onto the bed as her tears of anger, frustration and doubt erupted from her in a flood of stored up emotion. Even when her mind told her that she couldn't possibly create any more tears, it continued. Yet, as her tears flowed, she became aware of sudden and unexpected feelings of worry, sadness and regret.

It was Harry she was feeling once again. A part of her wanted to shut the feelings off, but another part of her yearned to learn the reasons for Harry's deep scars. It was clear that it was because of more than his lies about the horcruxes. Of course, she was well aware that he always blamed himself for things that were beyond his control. Then again, perhaps even that apparent pain he kept inside was a lie. How could she really be sure?

Still sobbing, Ginny turned her head to the other side and saw the only proof she would ever need. She reached out her hand and ran it lightly over the polished metal lid of her silver music box. As she did a warm feeling spread through her insides and pushed her anger aside. Lifting the lid of the box, she rolled onto her back and listened to the music for several minutes as she relaxed smiling.

Nearly ten minutes after she had entered her dorm room, Ginny, her mood lightened and improved considerably, walked down the stairs into the common room and found Harry just coming in through the portrait hole. In his hand was a single plate of food, and on his face was a truly surprised look.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said sincerely. "I didn't mean to intrude on you. I was just going to leave this food for you here in the common room."

"Didn't your connection with me tell you where I was?" Ginny asked softly. "Surely you knew you would find me here."

"I have to concentrate to pick up on details like that," Harry said as he walked forward and set the plate down on the table beside the sofa. "I haven't been able to do that very well today. My own feelings have been so confused it was hard to distinguish what yours were. I tried all morning to block out what you were feeling because I know it upsets you sometimes. It was useless of course. I don't have any control over it."

"I'm sorry I hurt you with what I said this morning, Harry," Ginny said as she stepped closer.

"Oh, I didn't mind," Harry said. "You had every right to say what you did."

"You can't lie to me, Harry," Ginny said. "This connection isn't a one way thing. You aren't the only one who can feel things. For me to feel it that clearly it must have hurt you much deeper than you're willing to admit. I know that it hurt you much deeper than I had intended. For that, I'm sorry."

"So am I," Harry admitted. "I should have been honest with you from the start. I can't believe what a hypocrite I've been. I've been doing to you the very thing that I complained so strongly about McGonagall doing to me. I thought I was protecting you, but really I was just protecting myself."

"Then promise me something right now, Harry" Ginny said as she reached out and took his hand. "No more lies between us. I won't hide anything from you, and you won't hide anything from me."

"I will promise that," Harry agreed. "No matter what, I'll tell you everything."

"Good," Ginny said as she pulled him to the sofa and they sat down together. "Start by telling me about the horcruxes. This time I really do want to know."

"I was the one who planned and led the mission to rescue Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue," Harry admitted. "Kingsley, Scrimgeour, Moody and Fred and George went with me. When we were leaving Nagini attacked me. She was one of the horcruxes Voldemort created before he gained the magical protection in my blood. Just like with Professor Quirrell, she couldn't stand to have me touch her. When I did, she was destroyed along with the horcrux inside of her."

"So the entire story you told us in Diagon Alley was a lie?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said. "Not all of it. I just omitted most of the details. Nagini had bitten my arm, so they took me to St. Mungo's. I woke up there to find myself getting a blood transfusion from your dad that helped them heal me quickly."

"My dad knew about it and he never told me?" Ginny asked hotly.

"Don't hold it against him," Harry said. "He really does think he's protecting you by not saying anything. Besides, I just told you that Fred and George were involved and you didn't seem surprised."

"I guess I'm jaded," Ginny said with a grin. "Nothing they do surprises me any more."

Harry grinned as he said, "Anyway, everything I told all of you after that point is true. They did release Tonks that morning. Then Scrimgeour released Stan Shunpike. After that was when I met all of you in Diagon Alley."

Ginny sat back and took a deep breath as she said, "Somehow I thought I would be more shocked by all of this. Maybe I'm coming to expect crazy stunts from you as well. After all, look at everything you did up to this point. You've been capturing death eaters, and getting into duels with Voldemort. You saved Narcissa Malfoy and then reunited her with Draco after hunting he and Snape down in America. You staged a kidnapping to save Theodore Nott. You risked being sent to Azkaban in order to clear Professor Snape and Draco. Somehow you going on dangerous missions to recover horcruxes doesn't seem to be all that unusual."

Harry spent the next few minutes relating the details of the recovery of the horcrux from Azkaban. Needless to say, Ginny was far more shocked by Ron's involvement than Harry's.

"So you see," Harry said, "why I didn't want you to question me about the horcruxes in front of Hermione. She was nearly in a state of panic when Tonks took Ron away in the first place. I don't know what it would have done to her if she had found out the truth."

"I guess you're right," Ginny said. "I don't like keeping it from her, but that's a tale Ron should tell her when he's ready."

"Well you had better think of something to tell her," Harry said surprising her. "She knew something was wrong when you didn't come to lunch. You know how she is. She'll keep after you until she finds out what was wrong. Feel free to tell her the truth about Nagini if you want. It won't hurt anything for her to know that now. She'll lecture me for a while and then everything will go back to normal. The only thing I need to know is, how are we? Can you forgive me for lying to you?"

"I'll tell you what," Ginny said as she took his hand with a mischievous grin. "Meet me on the astronomy tower after classes today and I'll show you how we are."

"I'll be there," Harry said with a grin of his own. "I hope you don't have plans to throw me off of it though. After all, we aren't allowed on the grounds."

Later that day, Harry Ron and Hermione emerged from the Potions classroom and Ron asked, "So should we find Ginny before we go up to the astronomy tower?"

"Actually…" Harry began.

"I thought you said everything was fine between you two," Hermione said in her worried tone of voice. "Maybe you should let me talk to her."

"That's not it," Harry explained. "Really. Everything is fine between us now. It's just… I hate to ask you this, but would you mind letting me go up to the tower alone?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Ron asked before it occurred to him what Harry might have in mind.

"But, Harry," Hermione protested, "you might need me there to help figure out why they won't let us go outside."

"Let him go," Ron said with a smile as he placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close in a rare public expression of his feelings. "He isn't going up there to find out why they won't let us go outside. He has something more important on his mind."

"But, Ron…" Hermione began before Ron gently placed a finger over her lips.

"We can go up there after dinner," Ron said. "While we're there you can do anything you like."

Hermione stared at Ron in amused wonder for several seconds before she smiled and asked, "Where is Ron and what have you done with him?"

"Well," Ron replied, "you can go up to the astronomy tower right now and he'll be waiting on you when you get back. Otherwise, you can come back to the common room with me now and we can talk about keeping me around a bit longer."

Hermione suppressed a girlish giggle as she turned to Harry and said, "It looks as though you'll have to go to the tower on your own, Harry. I can't pass up an opportunity like this one."

"I quite understand," Harry said with a smile of his own. "Wait for us in the common room and we can all go to dinner together."

"Take your time, Harry," Ron said as he started leading Hermione away. "I'm not in any hurry."

By the time Hermione looked back to wave goodbye to Harry, he was already gone. Of course, Harry had decided to apparate to the tower instead of walking all of the steps to get there.

Ginny stepped onto the last step before the door leading out onto the astronomy tower, and caught her breath. She had hurried up the steps a bit to quickly for her own good, but she was hoping to get there before Harry. As she stood there she reprimanded herself for not thinking to stop in the common room for her cloak. She had been so intent on getting there first she had completely forgotten that it was a cold winter evening beyond the door. With nothing to be done about it, Ginny pushed the door open and gasped as she stepped onto the tower.

A light snow had fallen earlier in the day, but there was no sign on it on top of the tower. Instead, Ginny looked down to see rose petals strewn under her feet and covering the entire floor of the tower. Candles hovered in a ring around the perimeter of the tower and glowed softly in the fading light of the setting sun. A piano played a slow soft tune from some unseen location, and Harry was walking toward her.

"Put this on," Harry said as he draped a warm cloak over her shoulders. "I don't want you to catch cold out here."

"Harry," Ginny began, as she looked at him in wonder, "what is all of this?"

"I just thought we could spend some time together and then watch the sun set," Harry answered as he held his hand out to her. "Will you dance with me?"

"Dance?" Ginny asked as she took Harry's hand. "You want to dance now?"

"It would be a shame to waste the chance," Harry said with a smile. "It isn't everyday you hear piano music playing like this."

"I can't argue with that," Ginny said happily as Harry pulled her to him tightly.

For several minutes, they danced slowly holding tightly to one another as Ginny placed her head on Harry's chest so she could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. As soon as she did, the intensity of the connection she usually felt from him multiplied a hundred fold. She knew at that moment that she was feeling Harry's emotions as strongly as he usually felt hers. The sheer purity of what she felt from him brought tears of happiness to her eyes. She knew at that moment that his love burned only for her. She could feel that one of his greatest desires was the moment when he would place a ring on her finger.

As the song ended, Ginny took her head off of Harry's chest to look up into his eyes. As she did she could feel the sensitivity to his feelings returning slowly to their previous level. That is, until Harry leaned forward and placed his lips gently to hers. As soon as contact was made Ginny went weak as an explosion of joyous love burst from Harry into her. It was a feeling she could neither describe nor get enough of. Seconds later, their lips parted and she was left with a residual tingling sensation throughout her body. When she opened her eyes she caught sight of a dim light connecting Harry's chest to hers.

Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise as he looked back at her with the same expression as he asked, "You can see it?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. "But how?"

"I have no idea," Harry said with a happy smile. "I haven't even figured out why I see it yet."

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said with heart felt smile. "I wish this moment could last forever."

"So do I," Harry said. "If only I hadn't promised Ron and Hermione we would meet them for dinner. At least that would give us a little more time."

"The sun is setting now," Ginny said as she stepped closer to the edge of the tower to look at the streaks of color on the horizon. "I guess there isn't anything we can do to stop it right where it is."

"Maybe we shouldn't want to," Harry said as he stepped next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I could have wished the same thing during the last sunset, but then we never would have made it to this one. I want to see a lot more sunsets with you, Ginny. I want to see them all with you."

"I want that too, Harry," Ginny said as she snuggled closer to Harry. "You have no idea how much I want that."

Harry was just about to do something impulsive when Hagrid's voice drifted up to them on the cold night air. Looking down they could see Hagrid standing near the forbidden forest with his arms spread as he blocked the way of fifteen centaurs who had wandered out onto the grounds. For their part, the centaurs paid no head to Hagrid, but instead directed their attention toward the top of the tower where Harry and Ginny stood.

"What in the world is going on?" Ginny asked as she looked back at the centaurs.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I'm betting we're looking at the reason why we can't walk outside."

"It's weird," Ginny said. "It feels like they're looking right at us."

"Maybe they are," Harry pointed out. "We knew that one centaur had been watching me from the forest before. Maybe the reason we can't go out there really does have something to do with me."

"But what do they want?" Ginny asked. "You haven't done anything to them."

"I could ask McGonagall if she knows," Harry said, "but I doubt she would tell me even if she does. I'll see if I can get a chance to ask Hagrid what it's all about."

Before Ginny could comment on the wisdom of such an idea, she looked up and saw a silvery dove flying toward them. Her heart sank with a sense of foreboding as she pointed it out to Harry.

"A dove," Harry said anxiously. "That's Katie Bell's patronus. Something must be wrong."

Seconds later the dove landed in front of them and with Katie's voice it said, "Harry, something terrible just happened. I had just dropped Cho off at home when death eaters attacked us. I'm on my way to the Ministry now to report it. They took her, Harry. They took Cho."

With those words the dove dissolved into a wisp of silver vapor, and Harry ran hand in hand with Ginny down the stairs on the way back to the common room. Nothing was said between them as they ran. Nothing needed to be. Ginny could feel the anger and frustration build in Harry with every step.

As the portrait opened to let them into the Gryffindor common room, Harry ran ahead and straight through to the stairs. Ginny ran in behind him just as Hermione and Ron were standing to look after Harry. When they saw Ginny they stopped her to ask her what was wrong. After she had told them, Hermione led the way to Harry's dorm to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Harry, don't," Hermione screamed as she entered the dorm and spotted Harry looking down at his map with his wand drawn.

Harry looked up at them and scanned their faces briefly before looking back to the map where a dot with Cho's label appeared in the dungeon of Castle Lastrange.

"You can't, Harry," Hermione persisted. "Tell McGonagall. Let the Order find her."

"He can't do that, Hermione," Ginny said as she looked at the map. "None of them would be able to get in there without Harry's help anyway. He has to get her out of there before they can question her. She knows how to perform the shield charm. If Voldemort gets that information out of her then it'll be disastrous."

"You aren't seriously going to let him go, are you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and said, "I love you, Harry. Be safe."

An instant later, Ron and Hermione gasped as Harry disapparated. Ginny sat down on Harry's bed and cried silent tears as she watched the map for a dot she knew would appear there soon.


	40. HARRY!

40

HARRY!

Ron had been lucky enough to find Lupin hanging up a notice in the common room. Racing up the stairs to the boy's dorms, Lupin burst through the door to see Ginny and Hermione paying close attention to the map in front of them.

"Where is he?" Lupin asked in a panic as he walked to them quickly.

"He just appeared down the passage from where they're holding Cho," Hermione said not taking her eyes off of the map.

"Oh my, God!" Lupin exclaimed as he saw how close Lucius and Bellatrix were to Harry's position, and Lupin placed his wand to his throat. "Order code green. Gryffindor tower. Dorm six."

Lupin's alert rang out throughout Hogwarts. Almost instantly, a house elf appeared beside McGonagall as she stood quickly from her chair in the Great Hall. Soon after, McGonagall appeared with a worried expression in the dorm beside where Ron was standing.

"What's happened, Remus?" McGonagall asked quickly as she walked to him. "Where is he?"

"He's just apparated right into Voldemort's hideout," Lupin explained as he tried to will Harry not to move from where he was. "Cho was kidnapped, and he 's gone to try to save her."

"Foolish child," McGonagall admonished. "Why didn't you all stop him?"

"Could you stop the wind from blowing?" Ginny said calmly. "Wind blows because that's its nature. I can't deny Harry his nature. Not now that I can feel how deeply he feels things. Besides, he's the only one who could get to her."

"Exactly," McGonagall said. "He got himself in there, and now there is no way for any of us to get in to help him."

"Maybe he won't need it," Ginny said as she watched Lucius and Bellatrix walk right past where Harry was standing and away from the area.

"Let's hope his luck holds out," Hermione said as she looked past McGonagall and noticed the wetness forming in the eyes of the little house elf who had brought McGonagall there.

Harry watched Lucius and Bellatrix disappear around a corner, and he finally let out the nervous breath he had been holding as he had felt his control of the concealment charm slipping. He still couldn't figure out how Ron held it, so easily, for so long. Having become fully visible again, Harry listened for any approaching footsteps. Hearing none, he moved down the corridor toward the cell at the end where he had seen them put Cho.

Harry was beginning to think that his rescue of Cho was going to happen quickly and quietly; but he was surprised when a cry of fury rang out from a cell he was passing, just as an arm from that cell reached out in an attempt to grab him. Harry jumped aside just in time to avoid being grabbed, but he knew that, with the man in the cell yelling and alerting anyone near to his presence; his time for a rescue was running very short.

Ignoring the old man's screams of apparent loathing, Harry ran to the end of the corridor and blasted the lock, on Cho's cell door, to pieces. Harry pulled the door open and ran inside quickly.

"Harry, you have to get out of here," Cho said as Harry ran to where she was chained to the wall. "Don't touch the chains. They put some kind of spell on them."

Harry backed off slightly and aimed his wand at where the chains were attached to the wall as he said, "We'll have to figure out a way to get you out of them later. We're almost out of time."

A spell sprang from Harry's wand and impacted the stone at the connection point, but as it did another spell narrowly missed Harry and hit the opposite cell wall. Turning his wand in the direction of the corridor, Harry immediately sent a battering spell in the direction of his attacker.

Bellatrix, having seen Harry turning with his wand raised, jumped as far to her left as she could as Harry's spell passed her by. Lucius however, had not been as quick. He was attempting to summon a shield to protect him, but the spell impacted with a great force that lifted him off of his feet as it propelled him backwards down the corridor. He hit the floor and continued to slide several meters, and when he had stopped he made no further movement.

Bellatrix looked back from where Lucius lay unmoving in time to see Harry peek around the doorframe. Once he had pulled his head back, she immediately changed her position and readied her wand. As she had thought, the next time Harry popped his head out it was to aim a shot at where she had previously been standing. He pulled back inside just in time to avoid being hit by her stunning spell as it narrowly missed and impacted on the stone instead.

"Give up now while you still can," Bellatrix called out over Nott's wild screaming just behind her as she changed her position once again.

"Not likely," Harry yelled as he again shot a spell that missed his intended mark. "Cho, are they loose enough?"

"Just a few more seconds," Cho said as she turned with her back on the floor and her feet against the wall as she yanked on the chains. "I can feel it moving."

Harry felt the impact of Bellatrix's spell as it impacted the stone he was hiding behind. He quickly brought his wand up and aimed it just around the corner as he spotted Bellatrix moving across the corridor. Almost too late, she realized what was happening as she twisted to the side and quickly summoned a shield. Harry's spell hit the shield at an angle and glanced off to impact against the door of a cell and exploded its lock.

Bellatrix immediately dropped her shield and sent another battering blow to the stone Harry had been hiding behind. To Harry's dismay, the stones began to fall in toward him. He had to dive forward to avoid being hit by them. He realized immediately the predicament he was in. Having dived forward to avoid being crushed by the stones, he found himself splayed out on the floor in the middle of the doorway, and in plain view of Bellatrix. He saw her raising her wand as he began to scramble to his feet.

A smile crept to Bellatrix's lips as she opened her mouth to utter the stunning spell. She was so intent on her target that she didn't hear Nott's rage filled screams coming closer to her. So close in fact that he knocked her aside as he ran wildly toward Harry with his fists ready. Harry had just gotten to his feet when the elderly death eater slammed into him and tackled him with the force of someone half his age.

Harry landed hard on his back as Nott fell onto him astride his chest. In an instant, Nott's left hand wrapped tightly around Harry's throat.

Cho succeeded in pulling her chains away from the wall only to turn around and see Nott beginning to slam the back of Harry's head into the stone floor repeatedly. She lunged at Nott even as she saw Bellatrix righting herself to walk toward them. Cho tried to pry Nott's hands away from Harry, but she wasn't strong enough. He continued to smash Harry's skull into the stone even though Harry was already unconscious.

Bellatrix was almost to the cell door by the time a tiny hand clasped onto Harry's shoulder and transported him away along with Nott and Cho. Bellatrix let loose a guttural scream of frustration that drowned out the groans of Lucius as he began to stir.

Those who had been watching the map anxiously, after seeing Harry disappear and then searching for where he had gone, made their way quickly to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. McGonagall led the way as they entered the hospital wing to see Cho sitting in a chair looking worried as her chains still hung to the floor. Madam Pomfrey and two nurses worked frantically to stabilize Harry. Nott was laid out on a bed as if he were asleep with thick straps holding him down.

"Cho," Hermione said as they all walked toward her, "are you all right?"

"It doesn't matter," Cho replied as tears ran down her cheeks. "Harry is the one who deserves our love right now. I told him to leave me, but he wouldn't. Doesn't he know how important he is to us all?"

"He does," Ginny confirmed as she tried to stem the flow of her own tears. "What's hard for all of us to understand is how important we are to him."

Ron turned and looked at Nott stretched out on the bed across from them and asked, "What happened over there? Why did a death eater come back with you?"

Cho nearly choked on her emotions as she said, "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't… pull him off of Harry. I… couldn't stop him. If Dobby hadn't…"

"Where is Dobby, Cho?" Hermione asked.

Cho responded by raising her arm and pointing to a dark corner. In the dim light on that side of the room they could barely make out the small form of the house elf sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest with his face buried behind his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't make him let go," Cho said feeling ashamed of herself. "Dobby had to."

"Oh, no," McGonagall uttered quietly.

Ginny separated herself from the group as she slowly walked toward Dobby. When she was only a meter from him she kneeled down.

"Ginny Weasley should not get close to Dobby," Dobby sobbed without looking up. "Dobby does not wish to soil Ginny Weasley with his filth."

"Don't say that, Dobby," Ginny said as soothingly as she could. "I think what you did was very brave."

"Dobby was hurtful," Dobby cried. "Dobby is forbidden to use magic against a wizard. Dobby is an evil house elf."

"An evil house elf would have hurt a wizard and felt good about it," Ginny said. "I can see that you don't. I know what you feel inside now though. I know the pain you feel, because I know someone who feels that same pain over the things he has to do. Tonight you had to do something you didn't want to do in order to save that person."

Dobby looked up for the first time as he asked, "Harry Potter is filled with this regret like Dobby?"

"Every single day," Ginny answered. "Not only for the things he's done, but for the thing he already knows he has to do. He knows it, and yet he goes on."

"How?" Dobby asked.

"That isn't an easy question to answer," Ginny replied with a small grin. "Harry hates the idea of fighting, yet he understands that there are things worth fighting for. He's had so many friends and family members taken away from him already, and he can't stand the thought that another one could be. He's willing to sacrifice his own life to stop that from happening. That's why he went to rescue Cho tonight. That's why he worked so hard to find a cure when I was in the hospital."

"The Great Harry Potter does these noble things, and yet he feels guilt?" Dobby asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "I hope you realize that Harry would be happy that you feel guilty right now. All of us do. If it hadn't been for you, Harry might have been killed."

"Dobby had not considered this," Dobby said as he let his legs relax and stretch out before him. "Preserving life is a noble thing. Elves believe this. Harry Potter believes this. Dobby believes this also."

"So do I, Dobby," Ginny said. "From the bottom of my heart I thank you for preserving his."

"So Harry Potter will recover?" Dobby asked.

Ginny reached out her hand to the elf and said, "Let's go find out together."

Dobby took Ginny's hand and they stood together before walking back to the gathered group of friends. As they made it back, Madam Pomfrey turned with a grim expression as she walked away from Harry toward them.

"How is he?" McGonagall asked.

"It's still too early to make an accurate prognosis," Pomfrey replied. "He's suffered a severe head trauma. We've stopped the bleeding. His skull is in the process of being healed. I'm afraid we won't know about any lasting injury to his brain for some time yet. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news."


	41. The Ties that Bind

41

The Ties that Bind

Dolohov and the Lestrange brothers entered their master's council chambers in response to his summon. They were all momentarily taken aback to see Lucius and Bellatrix unconscious on the floor at the feet of the Dark Lord. Knowing better than to question what had happened, they all bowed to their master.

"Remove these two from my sight," Voldemort said as he turned his back and walked away from them a few steps. "Antonin, stay here. I wish to speak with you."

"As you wish, my Lord," Dolohov replied as the other two picked up the unconscious death eaters and carried them out.

When they were gone, Voldemort asked, "Can I trust you, Antonin?"

"Without question, master," Dolohov replied. "I am at your service."

"As were the two trusted death eaters who were just carried out of here," Voldemort pointed out without turning to look at him.

"Should I ever fail you I would expect no less punishment, master," Dolohov said with a slight bow.

Voldemort considered this for several seconds before saying, "The castle defenses have been breached."

"The aurors?" Dolohov asked surprised.

"Not the aurors," Voldemort yelled as he turned to face Dolohov with his earlier rage coming back to him as his fists closed into tight balls with cracking knuckles. "It was Potter!"

"How is that possible?" Dolohov asked in disbelief.

"According to Bellatrix, he was aided by an elf," Voldemort replied.

"My God!" Dolohov exclaimed.

"How many house elves do we have in the castle right now, Antonin?" Voldemort asked.

"Four, my master," Dolohov replied.

"Am I wrong in assuming that they are responsible for repelling any attack from another house elf?" Voldemort asked.

"You are correct, master," Dolohov answered, wondering if Voldemort suspected one of them of helping the-boy-who-must-not-be-named.

"They have failed miserably in that duty," Voldemort said. "Gather them all together. Pick out he strongest one, and kill the other three. Make sure the survivor knows what is expected of him should another elf arrive here."

"It will be done within the hour, my master," Dolohov assured as he bowed.

"Once that is done, there is another matter that must be attended to," Voldemort said. "Eldred escaped from his cell while Bellatrix was battling with Harry. He was taken away along with a newly acquired prisoner."

"Nott?" Dolohov asked not wanting to believe it.

"Yes," Voldemort confirmed.

"First his son and now this," Dolohov said. "Please, my Lord, allow me to find him and attempt a rescue. He's saved my life countless times before. Allow me to repay him for that now."

"Your loyalty is admirable, Antonin," Voldemort observed. "It has always been a strong trait in you. It is why I would trust no other to carry out such a rescue. After you have dealt with the house elves, devise a way to gather information from the Ministry as to Eldred's location. Once you have that information, come back to me. We shall plan the rescue mission together. Time is of the essence. It will be easier to attempt the rescue before he is transferred to Azkaban."

"Then I shall delay no longer," Dolohov announced with a bow. "With your permission, my Lord."

Half an hour later, Bellatrix opened her eyes slowly as she asked, "Where am I?"

"Lucky to be alive if you ask me," Rodolphus said as he took his feet off of the table in front of him and let the front legs fall back to the stone floor. "The Dark Lord must be feeling generous tonight."

"Perhaps he was just having a little fun, brother," Rabastan said from the other side of the room where he watched over Lucius as Bellatrix sat up. "We don't even know what they did to incur our master's wrath."

"Indeed," Rodolphus agreed as he watched Bellatrix stretch her stiff muscles. "So, did that acid tongue of yours finally wag at the wrong time, Bella?"

"Why?" Bellatrix asked as she glared at her husband. "Did you miss it?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Rodolphus replied with a smirk. "The Dark Lord can have you for all I care. If you can't bear children then you're of no use to me."

Bellatrix, her temper on fire, lunged at Rodolphus with her claws ready to scratch his eyes out, but his fist was quick to connect under her chin and send her falling back onto her bed. Undaunted, she scrambled back to her feet and reached for her wand just as Rabastan stepped between them and urged her to calm herself as he pushed his brother away.

"You know very well this is exactly why the Dark Lord tries to keep you apart, Bella," Rabastan reasoned. "The two of you can't go five minutes without having a go at one another."

"It's only a matter of time," Bellatrix warned as she lowered her hand from where she had been ready to pull her wand out.

"That's something you may be running short on if tonight is any indication," Rodolphus smirked.

"Would you shut up?" Rabastan asked his brother. "I want to find out what happened. That won't happen if you don't sit down and keep your mouth shut."

Back at Hogwarts, Lupin had taken Cho to find a way to remove the chains still attached to her wrists. McGonagall had gone to send a message to the Ministry alerting them to Nott's presence in the castle as well as Harry's condition. Dobby insisted that he be allowed to fulfill his nightly duties even though McGonagall excused him from the responsibility. Ginny sat by Harry's side holding his hand as Hermione sat next to her with a consoling hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ron had attempted to sit early on, but found it much more suitable to pace angrily while hurling insults at the still unconscious Nott.

Taking a look at a painting on the wall, Hermione was the only one who noticed Dumbledore standing there watching over them. Behind him, Godric Gryffindor paced with a worried expression.

"I never should have let him get mixed up with the Slytherin," Ron said. "I knew it would lead to nothing but trouble. We should have let the death eaters have Nott if they wanted him so badly."

"Keep quiet, Ron," Hermione admonished. "You're not helping."

"I can't see it anymore, Hermione," Ginny uttered softly without looking away from Harry. "I can't see it."

"See what, Ginny?" Hermione asked as Ginny stifled a sob.

"On the tower tonight," Ginny explained, "I felt more from Harry than I ever could have dreamed possible. I could see the line connecting us. It was very dim, but I could see it. I can't see it now, Hermione. What does that mean?"

Hermione thought carefully about how to answer as she said, "It may not mean anything. Pomfrey said he was very weak right now. Once he recovers I'm sure the line will reappear."

"Do you think he can still feel me connected to him?" Ginny asked.

"I…" Hermione replied. "I don't know."

"I have to believe that he can," Ginny cried. "There has to be some way for me to help him the way he helped me."

"Harry spent a lot of time praying when you were in the hospital," Hermione said.

"I started doing that as soon as he disapparated from his dorm room," Ginny said as she laid her head down gently on Harry's chest. "Please come back to me, Harry. I'm waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting for you."

McGonagall waited by the fireplace in her office for a response to the message she had sent to the Ministry. Just when she began to think the message had perhaps not gotten through, first Kingsley, then Scrimgeour stepped out of the floo network.

"Sorry for the delay, Professor McGonagall," Kingsley said. "We had a situation that had to be dealt with before we could come."

"Good Lord, Minerva," Scrimgeour said with the lines of stress already apparent on his face, "tell me you overstated the seriousness of Harry's condition."

"I'm afraid not, Minister," McGonagall responded. "Madam Pomfrey says the longer he is unconscious the more likely that the damage to his brain will be more severe."

"Maybe we should move him to St. Mungo's," Scrimgeour suggested.

"We've already been in consultation with the healers there," McGonagall replied. "They agree that it is best not to move him just yet unless necessary. There is little more they would be able to do until he regains consciousness anyway."

"Well we certainly can't let word of his condition leak out until we know more," Scrimgeour said. "People would swamp the Ministry in hysterics if they found out 'The Chosen One' was so seriously injured."

"I would agree," McGonagall said. "I've already taken steps to slow the leakage of information from Hogwarts. The owlery is temporarily off limits, so the students won't be able to send out owls to alert anyone on the outside. In addition, the floo network has been suspended in all Hogwarts fireplaces not located in a Professor's office. Even these steps won't hold back the information for very long. Some of the students have other more exotic ways to send messages."

"It will have to do," Scrimgeour stated. "The captured death eater is another matter altogether."

"We need a secure place to keep him for a while," Kingsley explained. "After we got your message about Harry and Nott, we guessed that the death eaters might suspect we had Nott and try to break him out. We studied the map we got from Harry to see if any death eaters were inside the ministry. Just before we left, one appeared."

"Dolohov appeared and walked straight through the lobby to the elevators," Scrimgeour continued. "The ease with which he moved was enough to tell us that he was under an invisibility cloak. Instead of making his way to the holding cells on the lower levels, he went straight to the security offices where a prisoner would be processed. We were guessing that he was attempting to gather information about where Nott was being held.

"I went down there with a team of aurors, and I briefed them about the plan on the way," Kingsley said. "We made it to the inner offices and told one of the aurors already there that Nott had been captured by Harry and taken directly to Azkaban. I sent that auror to Azkaban to process Nott properly, and sent one of the aurors I had briefed along with him to fill him in on what was happening."

"I watched it all on the map," Scrimgeour said. "Dolohov left the offices with the two aurors and made his way back out without making any other stops."

"You let him go?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"It was regrettable to have to," Kingsley replied. "We wanted the information we had leaked to make it back to You-Know-Who. If he thinks Nott is already in Azkaban there won't be any reason to launch an attack against the Ministry itself to get him back. If he decides to attack Azkaban he'll find it much more difficult than the last time. Making him believe we have Nott also prevents him from coming to Hogwarts to look for him."

"I see," McGonagall said. "We can keep Nott here in the dungeon until you decide what to do with him."

"I'll send aurors to guard him if you wish," Scrimgeour offered knowing what her response would be.

"That won't be necessary, Minister," McGonagall replied. "He'll be quite secure here."

"Very well," Scrimgeour agreed. "Now that we've settled that, would it be possible for me to see Mr. Potter for myself?"

"Of course," McGonagall replied as she motioned them toward the door. "You should be aware that Miss Weasley is sitting by his bedside refusing to leave. Her emotions are understandably strained over this incident."

"I understand," Scrimgeour said as he walked toward the door beside McGonagall. "I'll pay special attention to choosing my words with care."

Before McGonagall and the Minister ever reached the hospital wing, Ginny's eyelids began to get heavy as her head continued to lay on Harry's chest. She was barely aware of her approaching need for rest before her eyes closed and she drifted quickly into a dream like state. She saw a faint light ahead of her, but as she tried to concentrate on it she suddenly realized that it wasn't in front of her, but all around her. It was faint at first, but as the seconds passed it grew in intensity. Taking a look behind her she could see a tunnel of light stretching off into the distance with a noticeable lessening of brightness that got further and further away from her. Turning back around she realized that she was moving without moving deeper and deeper into the tunnel of light. Then she began to hear it.

Ginny began to perceive the sounds of music being played. As it got louder, she realized that the sound was a chaotic menagerie of notes and rhythms. It was as if several orchestras were playing over top of one another. As the volume of the muddled notes increased to a thundering crescendo, Ginny emerged from the tunnel of light into a bright open chamber where other light tunnels of varying colors intersected. She felt as if she were in some kind of musical hub.

Ginny looked around at the web of converging light strings and realized that some were brighter than others. The tunnel she had been in had been a pure white color, but she noticed that four of the other bright strings were a vivid gold color. Another string pulsed with a pale pink glow while yet another was a cool frosty blue. As she strained her eyes beyond the light, she could see that there were hundreds upon hundreds of similar strings glowing faintly in the distance.

Unconsciously, Ginny drifted closer to one of the golden strings. She didn't realize where she was until she was right next to it. Reaching out experimentally and touching it with her hand, Ginny was stunned as the cacophony of sound she had been hearing fell away instantly as a single tune reached her ears. Letting go of the string, the sound of a thousand orchestras returned once again. Moving to the cool blue string, Ginny reached for it and the sound fell away again. In its place a slow mournful tune filled her head as if sorrow itself had been captured in a musical instrument. Moving on to another string, introduced yet another song. Each successive string she tried after that produced the same result. No two tunes were ever alike.

Then she saw it. Ginny drifted along the path of the strings until she found the central nexus where all of the strings converged. Thousands of strings ran to a single point, and from that point an enormous pure white string led away beyond where she could see. Curious, she moved closer and placed her hand on the string. As she did, tears nearly sprang to her eyes in surprise as she heard the unmistakable sound of Harry's heart song just the way her music box had played it.

Looking back to the nexus above her, Ginny found the white string that had brought her to where she found herself. Removing her hand from Harry's string, Ginny placed a hand on her white string. The tune she heard was a bright hopeful one that reminded her of the blooming of spring flowers. Looking around, she could see the radiant tangle of intermingling strings, and of all of the varied colors represented hers was the only white one. She knew immediately whose song she was listening to.

Ginny let go of her own string and drifted once again toward Harry's with purpose firmly rooted in her intentions. She knew that Harry still existed somewhere at the far end of his own string, and she intended to find him. She grabbed onto Harry's string with both hands as she pulled her body to it as if willing it to let her inside.

Seconds later she opened her eyes to find herself floating inside a large tunnel of light with thin colorful filaments surrounding her and descending far into the tunnel below. With only a brief thought as a command, Ginny began moving downward. On and on she went until the fear began to seed in her mind that she may not find him in time. Instinctually, she knew that he needed her. She could feel him calling out to her.

Finally, she saw him. He was lying at the bottom of the tunnel atop a churning dark mass. As she closed in on him she wasn't shocked by his nakedness, nor was she embarrassed by her own state of undress. Her only thought was getting to him.

Coming to rest beside Harry, Ginny observed him in near panic. He remained very still. Even the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was missing as he gave no indication of being alive at all. Ginny saw Harry with his arm raised above his head, and she saw the hand firmly grasping onto a thin white string of light.

Tears fell from Ginny's cheeks as she pleaded, "Please wake up, Harry. Harry, don't leave me. I'll find some way to bring you back. Just don't leave me."

Ginny reached out and placed her open hand in the center of Harry's chest. As soon as the skin made contact Harry inhaled sharply and his eyes shot open wide. An instant later, Ginny was pulled away from Harry as she traveled rapidly back up the tunnel and out to the central chamber. Back into her own tunnel, Ginny struggled against the force pulling her away from Harry.

"Ginny, you have to get off of him," Hermione said as she and Ron pulled Ginny backwards as her eyes shot open.

"Harry…" Ginny said as she watched Madam Pomfrey leaning over examining Harry.

"Did you fall asleep or something, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Harry just groaned," Hermione supplied. "He may be regaining consciousness,"

McGonagall entered quickly with Scrimgeour and Kingsley after seeing Pomfrey examining Harry so closely, and asked, "What's happened?"

"He's trying to wake up," Pomfrey replied. "Coming around this soon may mean we were able to repair the injuries to his brain sufficiently."

Ginny smiled as she relaxed in Hermione and Ron's grasps and said softly, "It's back, Hermione."

"What is?" Hermione asked.

Ginny continued to smile as she replied, "The line that connects me to Harry. It's back."

"Does that mean…" Hermione began with barely contained excitement.

"Can you hear me?" Pomfrey asked as she leaned close to Harry after seeing his eyes flutter slightly.

"Yes," Harry responded in an almost inaudible voice.

"Do you know where you are?" Pomfrey asked.

"Am I your most frequent patient yet?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Pomfrey displayed a rare grin as she said, "I'll take that as a yes. How do you feel?"

"Bludger… inside my head," Harry whispered as he opened his eyes experimentally before closing them again.

"I don't doubt it," Pomfrey commented. "Anything else?"

"Too loud… sounds," Harry replied quietly.

"We'll have to wait and see on that a bit longer," Pomfrey said. "We may have accidentally boosted your hearing, or you may just be more sensitive to sounds thanks to that bludger you think is in your head."

"Terrific," Harry whispered sarcastically.

"Is that all?" Pomfrey asked as Harry opened his eyes again and starred blankly at the ceiling.

"Can't see," Harry said softly.

"Would you like your glasses?" Pomfrey asked.

"Can't see," Harry repeated as he closed his eyes once again. "Glasses won't help."

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shhh," Harry pleaded quietly.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione replied more softly. "It's just…"

"It would be best if all of you leave now and give me a chance to diagnose the cause of Mr. Potter's vision loss," Pomfrey said as she pointed the lighted end of her wand directly at Harry's eyes.

"I want to speak with Ginny alone," Harry said.

"There will be time for..." Pomfrey began.

"It's important," Harry whispered. "It can't wait."

Pomfrey looked to McGonagall for an indication of her feelings on the matter, and McGonagall nodded her head slightly.

"Very well," Pomfrey said as she put her wand away, "but only for a few minutes."

Ginny walked to Harry's bedside and kneeled down beside him as she gently took his hand in hers. As quietly as possible, everyone else moved away toward the exit.

"I'll never leave you, Ginny," Harry whispered, surprised to feel so calm and comfortable with what he was about to say. "I need to ask you something."

Hermione was the last of the party to reach the exit. Just before she walked out, she turned to look back at Harry and Ginny. The last thing she witnessed was Ginny reaching into Harry's pocket and pulling out a small cube shaped box. It wasn't until she was fully out in the corridor that her mind caught up to what she had just witnessed. The realization of it made her reach out and grab Ron's shoulder for support.

"What?" Ron asked as he noticed the wide smile spread across Hermione's face even as a tear formed in her eye.

"I think Harry was right," Hermione replied as she pulled Ron into a tight hug. "I think what he needed to say was more important than we suspected."


	42. The Shocking Proposal

42

The Shocking Proposal

"Blinded!" Scrimgeour exclaimed quietly as he Kingsley and McGonagall walked far enough from Hermione and Ron not to be overheard. "This is disastrous for our cause."

"I should think you would be happy he survived," McGonagall observed.

"Of course I am," Scrimgeour responded. "Chaos would have broken out if he had died, but it won't be much better than that once people find out he's been blinded."

"We don't yet know that his loss of vision is permanent," McGonagall pointed out.

"We don't know that it isn't either," Scrimgeour said as his brow wrinkled further in worry.

"I have every confidence that Madam Pomfrey will do all she can to restore his vision," McGonagall said as she straightened her already erect posture even more. "Speculating at this point will serve no purpose. Frankly, I'm more interested in his psychological health. After an attack like that there is no telling what state his thoughts are in right now."

Inside the hospital wing, Ginny reached into Harry's pocket and pulled out the small box just as Harry had asked her to. Her emotions were too stretched and her mind too preoccupied with Harry's condition to wonder at what was inside the box.

"I have it, Harry," Ginny said as she looked at the smile on his face and wondered how he could smile after what he had been through. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"On the tower tonight," Harry said in a whisper, "I made a promise never to keep anything hidden from you again. After that I stopped holding back the true deepness of my feelings and emotions from you as well. I think you could feel it."

"I could, Harry," Ginny confirmed softly as she tightened her grip on his hand. "It was so unexpected and beautiful."

"It enabled you to see the connection between us," Harry said. "I can't believe that I was keeping you from seeing it for so long just because I wasn't willing to open up to you fully."

"I can see it now, Harry," Ginny confirmed. "I couldn't while you were unconscious, but Hermione thinks it was because you were so weak."

"She was probably right," Harry said with a grin. "She usually is."

"I know everything will be alright, Harry," Ginny said hopefully. "I'm sure they'll have you back to your old self in no time."

"I'm not sure I want that," Harry whispered as Ginny's jaw fell open in surprise.

"Harry…" Ginny began soothingly.

"I nearly lost you tonight," Harry continued. "Rather, you nearly lost me because of my hero complex you identified so well months ago."

"I can't expect any less from you, Harry," Ginny said leaning closer to him. "It isn't an easy thing to live with mind you, but I won't ask you to change."

"I know," Harry said with a smile. "I suppose I couldn't change even if I tried. Some day I may end up doing something that will take me away from you forever. I can resign myself to that possibility, but I don't want it to happen and leave me with regrets."

"Regrets?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Professor Lupin gave me that box while you were still in the hospital," Harry said, bringing Ginny's attention back to the box in her hand. "I've carried it around with me since then trying to find an appropriate time to give it to you."

"Is it a present?" Ginny asked as she looked at the box.

"Open it," Harry suggested.

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and lifted the lid of the box as he suggested. Her eyes went wide with the sight of the three shimmering diamonds sitting atop a gold band as if suspended there by a sheer act of will.

"Is this…" Ginny asked as she looked back to Harry with tears forming in her eyes.

"It belonged to my mother," Harry explained with a smile. "My dad gave it to her the night he proposed to her. I think they would approve if I used it for the same purpose. Ginny, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Those gathered in the hallway outside of the hospital wing were shocked into a surprised fear when they saw Ginny walk through the doorway sobbing with her right hand covering her mouth. Hermione and Ron were at her side in an instant even as McGonagall and the others hurried closer.

"I… I need… to send a… message to my parents," Ginny sobbed to a wide eyed McGonagall.

"My lord," Scrimgeour uttered fearing the worst. "What's happened?"

Ginny lowered her hand from her face to reveal a wide smile as she brought up her left hand with three diamonds sparkling in the light, and she said, "I'm getting married!"

As soon as Ginny had started walking away from Harry's bed, Madam Pomfrey walked over to him to begin her examination. As she got closer, she noticed as Harry turned his head and looked right at her with a strange expression.

"Has your vision returned on its own?" Pomfrey asked as she reached his bedside.

"No," Harry answered as he continued to look at her oddly. "At least I don't think it has."

"Well don't keep it from me, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey urged. "The more you tell me the better my ability to diagnose you."

"When Ginny was sitting beside me I could… feel her sitting there," Harry attempted to explain. "My connection with her allowed me to perceive her presence. It was like I was seeing a bright white aura encircling her body. I wasn't seeing it though. I couldn't have."

"There remains a great deal we don't know about this connection you share with her," Pomfrey pointed out. "The ways in which you perceive that connection may not only be limited to your vision."

"Then explain to me why I can see a pale pink aura around you," Harry said taking her by surprise. "Tell me how it is that I knew it was you even before you said anything. I've never had a connection to you like I have with Ginny, and yet…"

"Fascinating," Pomfrey commented as she bent over to examine Harry's eyes closer. "Perhaps you are still receiving sensory information through your eyes, and your brain is having difficulty interpreting it."

"I don't think so," Harry said as he closed his eyes. "I can still see you moving around with my eyes shut. Without turning my head I know that Nott is strapped down to a bed close by. He's radiating a blue light while Professors Dumbledore and Gryffindor are glowing like gold in the portrait on the wall."

"How could you…" Pomfrey began asking.

"That's what I'd like to know," Harry interrupted. "I can also see Ginny out in the hallway talking to Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic."

"That's impossible," Pomfrey charged. "Even I can't see them from where we are."

"Apparently walls are no barrier to whatever it is that's happening to me," Harry said. "I don't seem to be able to detect anyone further out, so I guess it does have a limit on distance."

Pomfrey stood in stunned silence for several seconds before looking to the portrait on the wall and asking, "Do you have any advice as to our next course of action in this case, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Well," Dumbledore said looking deep in thought, "I suppose Harry should give some thought to the wedding arrangements."

"I meant advice about Mr. Potter's condition," Pomfrey corrected as she placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

"My dear Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said with a kind smile, "if Harry is seeing the auras of those around him it would seem fitting that you should consult with the divination teacher about your next course of action."

"I doubt Trelawney would come out of her tower even if I sent for her," Pomfrey commented with a smirk.

"She will if you tell her I've seen another death omen," Harry grinned.

"I was actually thinking of our other divination teacher," Dumbledore corrected.  
"The centaur?" Pomfrey questioned. "He's nothing more than a stargazer. He won't be of any use to me."

"I think you might be surprised about that," Harry said as the memory of a conversation sprang back from the recesses of his mind.

"Something tells me you just might be right, Harry," Dumbledore said with a proud smile.

"Before that, would it be possible to give me something for this pain in my head?" Harry asked with a grimace.

"Of course," Pomfrey confirmed as she reached into her apron for a bottle of potion she was carrying.

Once she pulled the bottle out, Harry said, "That's weird."

"What now?" Pomfrey asked.

"I can't see the bottle," Harry replied, "but I can see the potion inside. There are three different colors of green swirling around one another. What is that made out of?"

"Three standard ingredients from Professor Sprout's greenhouse," Pomfrey answered with another questioning look to Professor Dumbledore.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said as Godric stood next to him and looked thoughtfully at Harry.

"Can you see anything else in the room, Harry?" Godric asked. "The bed? A chair?"

"No," Harry replied as loudly as he could endure so he could be more easily heard across the room.

"So this aura vision is limited to organic materials," Godric said more to himself as he tried to think of a way to explain what Harry was experiencing.

"I don't think it has anything to do with vision though," Harry said. "I know this is going to sound odd, but I think I'm hearing all of you in some way."

"How could you explain that?" Pomfrey asked. "How could what you hear be producing visions of colored auras?"

"I don't know," Harry conceded. "Somehow my brain is interpreting as color what my hearing is picking up as… well… music."

"Music?" Pomfrey asked.

"I warned you it was going to sound odd," Harry pointed out.

McGonagall, having received the request for Firenze's assistance, descended to the first floor to deliver the request personally. Upon reaching the bottom floor she witnessed Tonks standing by the front entrance holding back several students who were eagerly questioning her about something.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked as she walked nearer, making the students quiet immediately.

"Professors Lupin and Firenze went outside to deal with a problem," Tonks explained. "The students seem to believe there was something happening that they should be interested in."

"Stop this foolishness," McGonagall ordered the students. "Professors are permitted outside. Students are not. I would suggest that you all return to your common rooms before curfew. It would not be… prudent to be caught out of bounds at this point."

The tone of McGonagall's voice and the look in her eye was enough to make the students scurry away as quickly as possible.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Tonks said as she gave a sigh of relief. "I said the same thing to them, but they didn't seem to want to take my word for it."

"That is because you have not developed an air of authority about you yet," McGonagall observed. "It will come in time. It took several years for me to develop my own."

"How is Harry?" Tonks asked.

"That is actually my reason for coming down here," McGonagall admitted. "Harry regained consciousness, but there are complications. I'll explain all of that on the way back to the hospital wing. For now, Madam Pomfrey has requested the assistance of Professor Firenze. Do you know why he went outside?"

"Remus said Hagrid was having trouble with some of the Centaurs," Tonks replied.

"Good lord," McGonagall said in frustration. "What else can go wrong tonight?"

As McGonagall and Tonks walked out of the castle and across the grounds toward where the Centaurs were confronting Hagrid, Magorian stepped forward and said, "It could have been purposefully faked to deceive us. There is no telling how many of our secrets you've divulged to the humans Firenze. You have admitted already that you have not personally seen it, yet you are willing to simply take the word of wizards that it exists."

"The word of some wizards is as unquestionable as is your own, Magorian," Firenze stated.

"Then prove it," Magorian charged. "Bring him before us and allow us to unravel the truth behind his deception for ourselves."

"I've already explained that will be impossible," Lupin reminded them.

"You claim it is so, wizard," Orlef said.

"What is all of this about?" McGonagall asked as she drew near to the group. "Why have you all come here?"

"You send your minions into our forest often enough, Headmistress," Magorian said with mock respect. "Why should it bother you that we choose to walk your grounds from time to time?"

"They came because of Harry," Lupin informed her while keeping a close eye on the Centaurs.

"As I suspected," McGonagall sighed. "Well it shall have to wait. Mr. Potter has been seriously injured tonight, and won't be leaving the hospital wing for some time. There is not time to discuss your issues at the present. I am in need of the immediate assistance of my professors."

Without further explanation, McGonagall turned and began walking back toward the castle with her teachers falling in line behind. The centaurs stood in stunned silence for a few seconds before they began to murmur among themselves.

In the hospital wing, Harry lay still enjoying the silence as Madam Pomfrey prepared a message for the healers at St. Mungo's. He knew they were coming before they ever entered the room. They entered as a group, but it was Firenze who stood still in the doorway in front of them.

Firenze stood in shock even though he had been warned. The thin white rope of energy that connected Harry to Ginny was plainly visible to him as it jumped out of Harry's chest and stretched at an angle upwards until it disappeared through the ceiling. A truth he had always believed in had just been confirmed, and it was enough to bring a tear to his eye.

"I'm not asleep if that's what you were wondering, Professor," Harry said with a grin without opening his eyes.

Firenze walked toward Harry slowly as he asked, "Did you know I was here, or were you referring to one of the others?"

"I knew all of you were here," Harry replied still not opening his eyes.

"Yet I was told you had been blinded," Firenze pointed out.

"Welcome to the mystery of the moment," Harry said. "We've just been trying to figure out what's happening to me. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was only told that you had been blinded, and that my assistance had been requested," Firenze informed him as he continued to examine the light connected to Harry. "I was just explaining your connection to Miss Weasley to the other centaurs though I had never seen it for myself. To see it now…"

"You can see it?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes for the first time.

"I can, Mr. Potter," Firenze confirmed. "You remember learning the reason why centaurs do not like humans."

"This is what you were talking about?" Harry asked. "If I had realized that sooner I would have found you before now."

"It is adequate that I have seen it tonight," Firenze said. "The question is, is that the only connection you see?"

"It was before tonight," Harry replied. "Being blinded seems to have brought more like that to me. I can see, or feel, or hear a connection to everyone inside of a certain range. I even have one to the potion ingredients Madam Pomfrey gave to me for pain."

"So…," Firenze began, "you can see a connection to me?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed knowing how much it meant to Firenze," a nice silver colored one."

"There is no way you could have known that," Firenze said with a proud smile. "It is truly a great day. Silver is the color all centaurs share. Before now, there has been no other who could have known that. So, white is the color of the connection between all humans?"

"Oh, no," Harry replied with a smile. "Ginny seems to be the only one with that color. Most of the others are gold. Madam Pomfrey is pink, and Mr. Nott is blue."

"Fascinating," Firenze remarked as he leaned in closer to Harry. "I have never known there to be more than one color among a species. Do you have any idea why you see so many different ones?"

"Not the slightest," Harry replied. "I was actually hoping you might be able to tell me."

"It may require a great deal more investigation before that becomes evident," Firenze said as he noticed the angle of the white line from Harry's chest descending steadily until it was nearly horizontal. "This connection you have with Miss Weasley, is it different from the others in some way?"

"Well," Harry began, "it's much stronger. I don't think it has a limit on distance. I have yet to find one anyway."

"I have been told that you can feel her emotions," Firenze said as the white line lowered enough to pass right through him toward the hospital wing entrance.

"I can feel a good deal more than that," Harry corrected. "She doesn't hide anything from me. As of tonight, I've stopped hiding things from her as well. I'm really not sure how to describe to you what I feel. Ginny is a part of me. I know every move that she makes. Every time she takes a breath I feel it."

"Such intensity of feeling is unheard of, even among the centaurs," Firenze said in astonishment.

"You can ask her how much she feels from me if you like," Harry said with a contented smile. "She's on her way here with her parents."

"She feels the connection as well?" Firenze asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I think she feels what I allow her to feel. Earlier tonight I opened up to her completely, and the intensity of her feeling grew in relation. So much, in fact, that she was able to see the line connecting us very dimly."

Firenze wanted to respond with wonder, but words failed him as his mouth hung open and he watched Harry turn his head toward the door and smile happily. Turning his head, he saw Ginny standing in the doorway with her parents just behind her along with Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, Harry," Molly said as she walked quickly to Harry's bedside and kneeled down beside him. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I'm just glad you came," Harry replied. "Everything is being done that can be."

"I'll be expecting a reply from the healers at St. Mungo's within the hour," Pomfrey said as she walked closer. "I believe Mr. Potter can be helped most at this point by a good night of rest. His body has been through quite an ordeal."

"We had to come to make sure you were all right, Harry," Arthur said as he kneeled down beside Molly. "We had to make sure you were… well… thinking clearly."

"I assume you're referring to my proposal to Ginny," Harry said knowingly.

"Proposal?" Tonks asked as she looked around at Ginny. "What proposal?"

In answer, Ginny raised her left hand and let them all see the ring Harry had placed on her finger.

"I have never been thinking more clearly, Mr. Weasley," Harry said with a smile. "The moment I slipped that ring on her finger I knew my destiny was being fulfilled. I know with all my heart that we were meant to be together."

"Oh, Harry," Molly said as tears flowed from her eyes, "It made us so happy when Ginny told us about it."

"It really did, Harry," Arthur confirmed with a grin. "Molly was so happy she nearly fainted."

"Don't you listen to him, Harry," Molly warned. "I may have been a bit light headed, but I would never faint at a time like that."

Lupin stood shaking his head as he said, "Leave it to Harry to nearly get himself killed and get engaged in the same night. There's no doubt he's James' son."

"May I ask you a question, Miss Weasley?" Firenze asked after his previous moments of deep thought.

"Of course, Professor," Ginny responded unable, or unwilling to remove the happy smile from her face.

"Can you both see and feel your connection to Mr. Potter at this time?" Firenze asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "I couldn't see it while he was unconscious, but it returned as soon as he woke up."

"Is that the only connection you can see," Firenze asked, "or can you see the others as well?"

"Others?" Ginny asked as she looked away from Harry to look directly at Firenze. "What others?"

"Apparently Mr. Potter is now seeing a similar connection to everyone here," Firenze supplied.

Ginny looked back to Harry in silence for several seconds before the grin returned to her face, and she asked, "They wouldn't happen to be different colors would they?"

"How could you know that?" Pomfrey asked. "You were not in the room when Mr. Potter revealed that to us."

Ginny spent the next several minutes explaining what she previously thought of as a dream. She told them about the colored strings of light that converged into a central nexus. She explained to them the music produced from each string. She related the details of the enormous white tube at the end of which she had found Harry.

"Wicked," Ron said as he reached over and clasped Hermione's hand in his.

Ginny walked forward and gently placed her hand on the center of Harry's chest. Instantly, colored beams of light sprang up through her hand and branched off to connect to everyone in the room.

"You can see them," Harry said, feeling what she felt.

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. "There are nine gold ones, one white one, one blue one, a pink one and a silver one."

"Then you can see it," Firenze said excitedly. "To see what you see right now… I can not explain to you the significance of tonight's events to the cultural beliefs of the centaurs. With your permission, Mr. Potter, I would like to leave now to discuss these developments with my fellow centaurs."

"Of course," Harry said. "I don't mind if Professor McGonagall doesn't."

"I believe it is time we all heeded the advice of Madam Pomfrey and give Mr. Potter a chance to rest," McGonagall commented.

Minutes later, Ginny and her parents were alone in the hospital wing with Harry. Madam Pomfrey agreed to give them a few more minutes to talk over the implications of Harry's proposal. Nearby, Dumbledore and Gryffindor softly discussed theories about Harry's recent mystery. Lupin and Tonks removed Nott from the hospital wing to the dungeon. McGonagall accompanied Firenze back outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" McGonagall asked as they walked across the grass toward where Hagrid stood near the centaurs.

"I believe it is necessary," Firenze responded as he stopped well short of their destination. "You must remain here while I speak with them."

"Are you…" McGonagall began in surprise.

"I must speak to them alone," Firenze explained. "It is forbidden for me to speak of certain topics in front of a human. I need to gain the cooperation of the centaurs, and that will not happen in your presence."

McGonagall hesitated as she considered her options, but eventually said, "Very well. Hagrid and I will give you the privacy you ask for, but we will act if they make any clear aggressive moves against you."

"Considering their feelings about choices I have made," Firenze said, "I would agree with your concern were this any other day. They are far more interested in Mr. Potter tonight though."

"I can't say that I've been completely convinced of that," McGonagall uttered.

Without further discussion, Firenze turned and walked toward where the centaurs stood waiting. A short exchange of words later, Hagrid warily turned and walked to where McGonagall stood.

"I assume you have something to say to us now that you've sent your human friends away," Magorian alleged as he stepped closer to Firenze.

"I've seen it with my own eyes now," Firenze said attempting to control his excitement. "The connection between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley is as real as any other that we see."

"So you say," Orlef charged.

"There is more though," Firenze continued. "Much more."

The centaurs listened as Firenze explained to them everything he had learned about Harry's ability to see connections. There were murmurs of disbelief, but no one tried to interrupt his tale.

"I am not compelled to believe your story on your word alone, Firenze," Magorian said calmly. "Again I say, bring him before us so that we may discover the truth for ourselves."

"Professor McGonagall will never allow that," Firenze pointed out. "She does not believe that your presence here is due to your curiosity. You will have to offer her something of great value to change her mind."

"What exactly do you believe we can do to accomplish that?" Magorian asked. "Why should she want anything from us?"

"She was telling the truth when she said that Harry Potter had been injured tonight," Firenze said. "A head injury has left him blinded."

"And?" Orlef asked. "What are we supposed to be able to do about that?"

"He sees as we see," Firenze said. "He feels as we feel. I am proposing the use of the sacred circle of healing."

"For a human?" Magorian asked angrily as the others also voiced their protest.

"It is no less than we have done for other noble creatures of the forest when they were in need of our assistance," Firenze yelled above the protests.

"He is not a creature of the forest," Orlef pointed out with a scowl.

"It is pointless to even consider it," Magorian said. "The healing circle is used for healing fairly minor wounds. Even to do that requires the strength of every centaur in the forest. To restore Potter's vision would require a herd three times our present size at least."

"It could be done," Firenze began, "if we include the humans."

"You can't be serious," Magorian stated. "There is a reason why it is called a sacred healing circle. There are some things they are not worthy to know."

"Can you still read the stars?" Firenze said as he looked up at the dark sky. "I can. The message there has only become clearer."

"I know perfectly well what the stars say," Magorian said hotly.

"Then you know what is coming," Firenze said. "Without his sight, Harry Potter will not overcome the power of the Dark Lord. If that happens, we are all aware of what that means for the future of the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest."

Magorian considered that thought momentarily before he said, "This is not a decision that can be made here. It will have to be discussed by the rest of the centaurs in the forest. I need not remind you that the others will not be as receptive to the idea of bestowing this honor upon a human as we have been. Bane will be against it from the start. His faction won't be easy to win over. This could create divisions in the herd that may never be mended."

"If Mr. Potter loses," Firenze said, "it won't really make any difference."


	43. Reaching Out

43

Reaching Out

Early on the morning after Harry had woken up, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall only to be informed by Neville that there may be cause for concern over the prisoner currently being held in the dungeon. Much to the protest of Ron's stomach, they left the Great Hall and proceeded to the dungeon right away.

Walking to a deeper level of the dungeon even than the Potions classroom, Hermione and Ron eventually rounded a corner to see Zacharias Smith standing against a wall looking intently into the cell in front of him. As he heard them coming, Zacharias turned his head to look at them briefly before returning his attention to the cell.

"Good morning, Zach," Hermione said as she stopped near him.

"Morning," Zach said stiffly.

"You're getting an early start this morning," Ron observed.

"It would have been sooner if someone had bothered to tell me about what happened last night, before this morning," Zach said with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"So, now that you know," Hermione began cautiously, "why did you come down here?"

Zach turned his head quickly with a stern expression to look directly at her as he asked, "Why do you think? A death eater killed my dad. Maybe it was this one."

"Maybe it wasn't," Ron pointed out as Zach looked back to the cell.

"I'll find out as soon as he wakes up," Zach said as Hermione looked back at Ron with a worried expression.

"You may miss your first class if you wait for him to wake up," Hermione said.

"Do you really think that means anything to me right now?" Zach said without emotion. "Harry has been using that map of his to capture death eaters since the summer. He even gave one to the Order. Out of all of those death eaters captured, this is the first one I've had access to. I'm not going to let this chance get away."

Before Hermione could think of a response there was a groan from inside the cell. She instantly saw Zach tense as he took a step forward. She was about to tell Ron to stop him, but Ron moved past her to stand side by side with Zach. Looking at the expression on both of their faces, it was plain to see that she was alone in her call for calm rationality.

Nott opened his eyes as the stone ceiling above him came into focus. His last memory was of his attempt to kill Harry Potter. He was unable to remember if he had succeeded or not in that task. If he failed, Potter may still be nearby. He quickly sat up only to notice the two young men standing looking at him. It didn't take long for him to notice which side of the cell door he was on. He stood slowly as he watched them. Walking closer to the door, he could see that they did not shrink back from the presence of a death eater.

"Tell me the truth, death eater," Zach said as he took another determined half step forward. "Are you the one who killed my dad?"

Nott stopped just short of the bars as he studied the faces of the boys before him, and he looked intently at Ron as he replied, "How should I know? I don't even know who you are, but I do know you Weasley."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Ron asked as his temper surged upwards a few notches.

"It will if I ever get out of this cell," Nott replied as his temper flared as well. "I'll plant you in a grave right next to Potter."

"You'll have to try harder than that to kill Harry," Ron screamed in Harry's defense. "If he doesn't kill you, then I will you bastard!"

"So, Potter isn't dead yet," Nott said more to himself than Ron.

"You wish," Ron said with a sour look. "I can't believe he tried to help you."

"He kidnapped my son!" Nott exclaimed angrily as he rattled the bars of his cell door.

Nott's temper outburst served to fuel Ron's further as Ron walked closer quickly as he prepared to punch Nott through the bars of the cell door. Nott was ready for him though. He reached as far out as he could and grabbed the front of Ron's robes before pulling him hard into the iron bars. His hand was reaching for Ron's throat when a painful spark of red flame erupted from the back of Nott's hand and he had to pull it back and let go of Ron. As Nott was rubbing the pain out of his hand, he looked up to see Hermione with her wand lowering.

"If everyone will calm down we may be able to clear up a few misunderstandings," Hermione said as Ron retreated from the cell to stand closer to her.

"There is nothing I need from you other than the whereabouts of my son," Nott said sourly as he stepped back to the bars.

"I'm not sure I can tell you exactly where he is," Hermione said knowing better than to reveal the Black estate to a death eater. "I can only tell you that he's safe."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it," Nott said with a sneer.

"You should listen to her," Zach said. "We all took part in the abduction. For my part, I wouldn't have minded letting the death eaters have him. Harry was making the decisions though. He seemed to think he was worth saving."

"Theodore got your note that the death eaters were coming to get him," Hermione explained. "He sent it to Harry asking for his help."

"That's ridiculous," Nott seethed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he was desperate, you git," Ron supplied. "He didn't have anyone else to turn to. You certainly weren't any help to him."

"You don't understand anything," Nott said defensively.

"You could have walked away from Voldemort and protected your kid," Ron charged hotly. "That's what parents are supposed to do."

"That's what I was doing," Nott countered. "You have no idea what it took just to send that note to him without the Dark Lord knowing about it. I couldn't…"

"You couldn't!" Ron said forcefully. "You mean you wouldn't. You wouldn't help him, so Harry had to do it. Now Harry is lying in a hospital bed because of you."

"That is the least of what he deserves," Nott said angrily.

"Don't you understand?" Hermione asked. "We could have easily rescued Theodore in a far less dramatic way. It would have been easy enough for him to step into the floo network and pop out into Harry's sitting room, but that would have told the death eaters that he had been warned. You would have been the first person they suspected. Theodore didn't want that, so Harry staged the entire thing to make it look as though he was taken against his will. He did it to protect you."

"Lies," Nott said as he turned his back on them and walked back to his bed. "I won't listen to any more of them from your mudblood lips."

"Watch what you say, death eater scum," Ron said as he stepped forward and grabbed hold of the bars. "Not all of us are as concerned with your health and safety as Harry."

"Save your threats for someone they might work on," Nott said as he sat on the bed still looking away from them. "I'll find a way out of here, and then we'll just see how long it takes you to tell me the truth about my son."

"Long before that you'll tell me what you know about what happened to my dad," Zach said. "I'm Zacharias Smith. My dad was Jonas Smith, and he didn't deserve to die the way he did. He never did anything that would have made him a target of the death eaters, but you killed him in London during the summer anyway. Before you leave here, you will tell me why."

Nott remained silent as he continued to face away from them, but the ensuing silence was broken as McGonagall rounded the corner and asked sternly, "What are you three doing down here? This is no place for children."

"He's awake," Ron said as he indicated Nott in the cell.

"That is no excuse for your presence, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"They came to find me. Professor," Zach said. "They were just trying to keep me out of trouble."

"Very well," McGonagall said not sure if she completely believed that was all there was to it. "It is time for all of you to get back upstairs and prepare for your classes."

Without another word, and feeling very lucky, the three students walked past McGonagall and out of the dungeons. McGonagall waited until she was sure they were gone before she walked forward and looked into the cell.

"Now that you're awake you've probably already noticed that you are not at the Ministry," McGonagall said as Nott continued to look away. "The Minister of Magic has requested that you be kept here until they can decide what to do with you."

"I don't care what they do to me," Nott said as he stood and began walking closer to the cell door. "I've been in Azkaban before. You had better hope they send me there very soon, because I won't stop trying to escape until I find out what Potter has done with my son. I assume you already know that he abducted him."

"Of course I know," McGonagall confirmed. "I've sent one of my Professors to bring him here to see you."

"You…" Nott said as he stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm having Theodore brought here to see you," McGonagall explained. "I was personally reluctant to allow such a meeting to happen, but Mr. Potter asked that I do so."

Nott studied her for several seconds before backing away slowly as he said, "You won't break me that easily. I won't fall into your traps and deceptions. I will surrender no more information to you than I did to those children you sent in to interrogate me first."

"As you wish," McGonagall said in an unconcerned tone. "If you had waited a bit longer you would have found out that I didn't come here to ask anything of you. I look forward to getting you out of the castle as soon as possible. Until that time you will be fed and cared for to the extent required. Now that you are obviously awake, breakfast will be brought to you as soon as I can send the order to the kitchens. Good day, Mr. Nott."

McGonagall then turned and walked away leaving Nott with serious questions to be answered. He sat on the bed and wondered if it were even slightly possible that McGonagall had been telling him the truth. Perhaps she really did intend to let him see Theodore. He was still considering the possibility minutes later when a house elf appeared with a plate of food and a mug of hot coffee. After taking the food, he sat on the bed once again and stared at it wondering if it could be laced with some kind of potion to make him more cooperative.

At number 12, Theodore sat in the library reading in a chair by the fire. He tensed instinctively as he heard the door open. Footsteps warned him of the event he had hoped to avoid.

"You weren't there for breakfast this morning," Draco said as he walked in and bit down on the slice of bacon he was carrying.

"Very observant of you," Theodore said dryly.

"It's becoming a regular occurrence for you not to come to breakfast," Draco observed.

"A keen mind misses no detail," Theodore responded without taking his attention from his book.

"If my mum is going to go to the trouble of cooking breakfast for you then the least you can do is turn up to eat it," Draco said with poorly disguised hostility in his voice.

Theodore turned his attention to Draco for the first time and said, "For your information I have a great deal of respect for your mum. So much so that I stand in the kitchen and help her cook breakfast almost every morning long before you decide to wake up for the day. She and I eat together, and if you ever made an attempt to talk to her you might have known that."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked insulted. "I do try to talk to her."

"You talk at her," Theodore charged as he stood to face Draco. "You use every chance to pressure her for information about what happened that would lead her to ask Harry Potter for help. You pester her continually about your dad. Don't you understand how much it hurts her when you ask those things? If I had grown up with a mum that cared for me as much as she does for you I would be happy to just return that love. You don't want her to love you though. You want her to serve you. You treat her no better than your dad did."

"What do you know about it?" Draco asked hotly. "You don't know anything about my family."

"I know a good deal more than you might think," Theodore countered. "My dad told me quite a bit about what your dad is like, and how he treats people. I may not know all of the specifics, but I know enough to guess what happened between your parents. If you were less self centered then maybe you would realize it as well."

Draco, unable to control his anger any longer, swung his fist at Theodore's face as Theodore, ready for just such a thing, sidestepped Draco's punch. With Draco's arm extended, Theodore realized that his opponent was in an off balanced position, and took advantage of that by bringing his own fist down hard against Draco's cheek. Draco was knocked to the floor and Theodore backed off to a safe distance as Draco tried to right himself.

Just as Draco stood back up with a bruise already swelling and discoloring on the side of his face, Narcissa walked in and, upon seeing what was happening, asked, "What is going on in here?"

Draco looked at her briefly and could see the concern in her eyes as he said, "It's nothing. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Well…" Narcissa began, unsure if she should interfere, "if that is all it is. Come with me now Draco. Theodore has a visitor."

Draco and Theodore both looked to the doorway with interest to see Professor Lupin walk into view.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said as he stepped into the room beside Narcissa. "Mr. Nott."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked sourly.

"As your mother already explained, I came to see Mr. Nott," Lupin replied.

"Come, Draco," Narcissa said as she motioned for him to join her. "Give them some privacy."

As soon as the door to the room closed, Theodore asked, "Did Harry send you?"

"No," Lupin admitted. "Professor McGonagall sent me to bring you to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Theodore asked as his heart began to pump a bit faster in anticipation. "Has something happened?"

"There has been an incident," Lupin said. "Your father has been captured. He's being held in the dungeon at Hogwarts."

"Was he hurt?" Theodore asked quickly.

"No," Lupin replied. "Harry has been though."

In his cell at Hogwarts, Nott finally set his plate down on the bed beside him after examining the food carefully for several minutes in an effort to discover if the eggs potentially held a stronger dose of potion than the sausage links. Even the mug of coffee remained untouched as Nott, though his stomach disagreed with the decision, refused to allow McGonagall to overtake him so easily with potion in the food. Eventually he knew he would have to eat it, potion or not. He was prepared to hold out for a couple of days at least.

"Was the food not to your liking?" McGonagall asked as Nott looked over and noticed her watching him.

"Did you really think I would eat it?" Nott asked with a sneer. "Death eaters can't afford to take food from other death eaters without suspicion. I would be a fool to take it from you."

"I understand," McGonagall commented sympathetically. "I regret to inform to that your food was only food. There was nothing more harmful than perhaps a touch of salt added to it. It was my intention to see that you were well fed before your son's arrival."

"You can stop your attempt to persuade me," Nott said as he continued to sit on the bed. "I know very well you have no intention of allowing me to see my son."

"On the contrary," McGonagall said, "He's being instructed as we speak about the things he is not to discuss with you."

Nott sat in silence, and McGonagall was content to let him. After a couple of minutes, Nott's heart caught in his throat as he heard the sound of footsteps on stone coming closer. One set was moving faster and faster than the other the closer they got.

"Dad!" Theodore called out even before he came into view of the cell where Nott stood quickly.

"Theo?" Nott asked excitedly just before Theodore came into view and they both ran to meet one another at the cell door. "Oh, Theo, I was so worried about you. I never thought I would see you again."

"I wanted to send you a message to let you know I was safe," Theodore said, "but I was in hiding. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Nott said as he reached through had hugged his son through the bars. "It's enough for me to know that you're unharmed."

"How are you?" Theodore asked as he stepped back slightly to look at his father. "They told me you hadn't been harmed."

"I'll be fine," Nott said dismissively. "I'm just happy that I got the chance to see you again.

Lupin stepped forward slightly and said, "If you'll stand back away from the door, I'll open it so he can come into the cell with you."

Nott stepped a good distance from the door, and, after Lupin had opened the door, Theodore ran to his dad and they embraced urgently. Lupin closed and relocked the door before he turned and walked back out of sight of the cell.

"I'll give you some privacy," McGonagall said. "I'll be nearby, but take as long as you wish. Just yell to me when you are ready to leave."

Eldred Nott watched McGonagall walk away as he listened to her footsteps fade well into the distance. He pulled away from his son and looked at him carefully trying to determine if he had really been treated well.

Theodore spotted the plate of food on the bed and asked, "Aren't you eating? It doesn't look as though you've touched you're food."

"I didn't believe I could trust it," Nott explained. "They offered it to me too easily. It has to be full of something to make me answer their questions."

"I can almost guarantee you it isn't," Theodore said with a smile. "Not everyone thinks like the death eaters would. McGonagall is likely to question you for weeks before resorting to something like that."

"I didn't think even she would hesitate after what I did to Potter," Nott explained as he watched Theodore tense up at the mention of it.

"I wish I could have found some way to get a message to you to let you know I was just fine," Theodore said. "My day to day existence may not be ideal, but I have Harry to thank for what freedom I do have."

"So, what they were telling me was true?" Nott asked.

"Yes," Theodore replied. "Now sit down and eat your food. I'll tell you everything I'm allowed to."

"Allowed to?" Nott asked suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

"They don't want me to tell you exactly where I'm staying," Theodore explained as he led his dad over to the bed. "I also can't tell you who I've been staying with."

Lupin walked into the hospital wing and met Ginny at the door as she was on her way out and she stopped to say, "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Ginny," Lupin replied as he took note of Ginny's smile. "You seem in good spirits this morning."

Ginny raised her left hand as the ring sparkled in the light and she asked, "Is there some way I couldn't be? I woke up this morning and looked on my finger to realize that last night hadn't been a dream at all. I'm going to marry Harry Potter. Do you know how many years I spent dreaming that this would happen?"

"I thought as much," Lupin said with a grin. "That was actually why I came here this morning. I thought I would have to remind you that you have Defense Against the Dark Arts as your first class. I expected to have to drag you away from Harry's side though."

"No need," Ginny replied dreamily. "Harry told me to go to class. Professor Firenze arrived a couple of minutes ago, and he wanted to speak with Harry alone."

"I see," Lupin said as he spotted Firenze near Harry, and obviously waiting for them to leave. "Well, we had better leave them to it then."

Firenze waited until Lupin and Ginny were gone before he asked, "So, you are still seeing the colored lines?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

"Do you notice any change in them since last night?" Firenze asked.

"Not that I've noticed to this point," Harry replied. "Should there be one?"

"That is still unclear," Firenze said. "There is still much we do not know about what you see."

"That may be," Harry commented, "but you wouldn't have asked a question like that if you weren't hopeful that there would be more."

"Indeed," Firenze admitted. "You are correct. I mentioned to you once that the Centaurs connection to the other things in nature also came with a sensory ability that allows us to gain strength from those things. Your description of your connection with Ginny Weasley gave me hope that you would develop a similar sense of the things around you."

"How would I recognize it if I had it?" Harry asked.

"How do you recognize your connection with Miss Weasley?" Firenze asked in return.

"Well…" Harry began. "I don't know. It's just there."

"Yet, that was not always so," Firenze pointed out.

"I didn't become aware of it until Ginny was in distress," Harry said. "I can't wait for everyone to be in that kind of distress."

"Perhaps we can find a way around that if we work together," Firenze suggested.

"I'm willing to try," Harry said. "How should we start?"

"Calm your mind and concentrate," Firenze said.

"Do you have any idea how many of my lessons have started that way?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Concentrate, Mr. Potter," Firenze said softly. "You have said that you hear music along with the individual connections. Center your concentration on one of them and listen to the music intently. Try to find variations in the music. In these variations you may find information to decode as you do so naturally with Miss Weasley. Just concentrate."

Harry lay in his bed doing his best to concentrate for nearly twenty minutes while Firenze stood unmoving at his side. Harry's mind was as calm as it had ever been when he began to hear the faint sound of a new tune. The new tune surprised Harry since he had been trying to concentrate on the sound of his connection to Firenze. Madam Pomfrey was the only other person within his known range, and yet the tune didn't belong to her either. Harry concentrated on the tune as he tried to ignore the interference of Firenze and Pomfrey's tunes. Closer and closer he willed the sound to come. Clearer and clearer it became. In time, a smile spread over Harry's face.

"What is it?" Firenze asked. "Did you detect something?"

Harry smiled as he said, "Theodore Nott is visiting with his dad. He's very happy."

"But…," Firenze began in disbelief, "how could you know that? He is in the dungeon. For you to detect him so far away is far beyond what you said you were capable of last night."

"I was just as surprised," Harry said. "This is really wicked."

"You said he was happy," Firenze pointed out. "Does that mean you actually felt his happiness, or were you simply inferring that he would be happy to meet with his father?"

"I think I felt it," Harry replied. "It wasn't anything like the amount of feeling I constantly have with Ginny, but I know I felt something."

"Then perhaps you have taken the first steps to awakening the true extent of the power still inside of you," Firenze said. "It is fortunate that you have done so. I informed the other Centaurs about your new ability last night. It can only help your case if you can feel as we do. Not even the Centaurs can connect to someone as far away as you have just done though."

"Can I try it again?" Harry asked with an excited grin.

"By all means," Firenze answered as he watched Harry close his eyes and concentrate as he had done before.

In the potion classroom, the seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors concentrated on copying down the brewing instructions for a complicated potion. About halfway through copying an ingredient, Hermione's hand stopped moving suddenly as her head popped up and she looked around behind her quickly and scanned the immediate area.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked as he noticed her odd behavior.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked as she looked from Slughorn to Ron and the rest of those near her.

"Hear what?" Ron asked as he shared everyone else's question.

"Surely you must have," Hermione said as she continued to look from one to another. "I just heard Harry's voice. It was as if he were standing right behind me."

"No one has come into the classroom, Miss Granger," Slughorn explained. "Perhaps you imagined it. What did Mr. Potter say?"

"He said, 'Copy it accurately, Hermione.' quite clearly," Hermione said. "I didn't imagine it."

"Well of course I believe her, Harry," Ron said just before his eyes went wide realizing he had just heard Harry as well.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ginny's breath caught as she sat up straighter and witnessed the white line connected to her grow brighter. Seconds later, varying colors of lines sprang from her chest to connect to every other person in the room.

Seeing the smile on her face, Lupin asked, "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ginny?"

"It's Harry," Ginny said with a smile as if that were explanation enough.

"I see," Lupin said with a grin. "Well send him on his way. He's disrupting class."

Ginny watched as the lines receded back into her chest. Harry's parting message came through just as Ginny saw the white line return to its previous brightness.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny said with a happy smile as she looked down at the ring on her finger once again.


	44. Healing

44

Healing

After classes had ended for lunch, and Ron had made a quick trip to grab food from the Great Hall, he, Hermione and Ginny walked into the hospital wing to find Harry sitting up on his bed eating from a half empty plate of food. Seeing Harry turn his head to look at them, and the smile that followed was enough to make them wonder.

"Harry, are you…" Ron began.

"I'm still blind if that's what you're asking," Harry interrupted as he noticed yet another new connection he had not been able to see previously.

"This is the first time you've sat up since the accident," Hermione pointed out. "Is your head feeling better?"

"I still have a persistent headache," Harry replied as he continued to look from Hermione to Ron quizzically, "but everything else seems to have healed nicely."

Noticing the look of concentration on Harry's face as he looked from Ron to Hermione, Ginny asked, "Is there something wrong, Harry? Looking at Hermione and Ron that way is only going to make them paranoid. They were already rattled enough by that stunt you pulled earlier while they were in Potions class."

"I'm seeing something I haven't seen before," Harry replied.

"It figures," Ron said with a grin. "We found out the hard way that you can do things you didn't used to be able to do until today."

"So what is it now, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Have the colors of our lines changed or something."

"Not exactly," Harry replied carefully. "The ones to me haven't changed at all, but for some reason I can see the one connecting the two of you now."

"There's a connection between us?" Ron asked with a proud grin on his face. "Wicked."

"Yet another color I suppose," Hermione commented looking equally pleased.

"No," Harry said. "Actually it's the same color as the one I have with Ginny."

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and smiled as the significance of their connection became apparent, and Ginny said, "So white must be the color of the love bond between two people."

"So far that seems to be holding true anyway," Harry said. "Firenze should be happy to hear that I've been able to distinguish some kind of reason for at least one of the colors I see. He's been here all morning working with me. He only left because he got a message that the Centaurs wanted to talk with him."

"I wonder what they want," Ron questioned. "I don't think we should be so tolerant and trusting of them being on the grounds."

"That's what you said about the Slytherin," Harry reminded him.

"Exactly," Ron replied, "and look where that got you."

"I'm here because of a death eater, mate," Harry pointed out. "The Slytherins didn't have anything to do with it."

"Theodore Nott did," Ron said as he readied himself for another round of angry pacing. "He's the one who got you mixed up with this in the first place."

"I think we can all agree that I got myself mixed up into the situation where I currently find myself," Harry commented with conviction in his words. "Besides, Theodore Nott is visiting his dad in the dungeon. What I felt from him earlier makes it all worth it."

"You have got to be joking, mate," Ron accused. "We were there when Nott woke up this morning. He's a nasty piece of work. Trust me; you don't want to have anything to do with him."

In the dungeon, Theodore Nott called out to McGonagall and waited as she walked into view before he said, "Professor, I'd like to stay here for the rest of the day with my dad."

"I had a feeling you would end up asking for that," McGonagall said as she studied the cell where they both stood. "Though it is against my better judgment I shall allow it. I need not remind you that such visitation would not be allowed were you being held by the Ministry. I am placing a great deal of trust into you both. I hope you will do nothing to betray that trust."

"Though it may mean nothing to you," Nott said as he stepped up beside his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I give you my word that I will do nothing to attempt an escape."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "I shall place an order for meals to be brought to you both. I will send Professor Lupin back tonight after dinner begins. It will be easier to move you through the castle without being observed by the other students at that time."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Theodore asked hopefully. "I don't know how much more time I'll have with my dad."

McGonagall considered the request, but as she studied the yearning in Theodore's eyes she said, "I will not deny you that time. I will send someone for you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor," Theodore said happily.

"Yes," Nott said in echo, "thank you, Professor McGonagall. It means a great deal to me as well. I have only one other request."

McGonagall looked back at him briefly as she asked, "What is it?"

"Since I'm locked in this cell and not free to do so on my own," Nott began, "please convey my appreciation to Mr. Potter for all that he has done for my son, and for me. Had I only known… well… I would have reacted very differently. Then he wouldn't be…"

"I spoke with Mr. Potter extensively early this morning," McGonagall commented. "As unimaginable as it may seem, he does not bear any ill will toward you for what you did to him."

"How is that possible?" Nott asked. "I nearly killed him."

"I think you will find, as I have, that Mr. Potter's capacity for love and forgiveness runs very deep," McGonagall stated. "He understands that he was not attacked by a death eater. He was attacked by a parent concerned for the well being of his child. Growing up the way he did… It is enough to say that he sympathizes with your feelings."

Nott considered her words for several seconds before he nodded and said, "I understand."

Without another word, McGonagall turned and walked out of the dungeons on her way to the kitchen to place an order for the food she had promised. After emerging from the kitchen, she walked toward the Great Hall. Before she made it there, she met a worried looking Lupin.

"What is it, Remus?" McGonagall asked. "What's happened?"

"Firenze went out to speak to the Centaurs again," Lupin explained. "There are more of them this time. There are a lot more."

McGonagall wasted no time in turning for the castle doors. Upon stepping outside she could plainly see why Lupin had thought it necessary to warn her. Hagrid stood along with Tonks, Flitwick, and Slughorn well behind where Firenze stood facing what appeared to be around a hundred Centaurs.

"That was enough at the earlier meeting when our numbers were fewer," Magorian said strongly with his voice raised slightly with a warning tone. "For those present now these demands must be met."

"I will speak to Professor McGonagall if I can be assured that all of you are at least willing to offer what I have already indicated," Firenze said as he remained acutely aware of the centaurs arrayed in an arc around him.

"There is no reason to wait," Orlef said as he spotted McGonagall walking past where her teachers stood and proceeding toward them. "You can ask her now."

"Nothing has changed, Magorian" McGonagall said harshly as she stopped beside Firenze. "Your increased number here only serves to heighten my suspicions about your intent."

A dark haired Centaur McGonagall didn't recognize stepped closer as he warned, "Watch your tone, human. Your suspicion is of no importance to us."

"But her cooperation is," Firenze pointed out as McGonagall looked over at him questioningly.

"Some among us have claimed it is so," a female centaur. "Others among us see no need for the cooperation of any human."

"Exactly what kind of cooperation on my part has been proposed?" McGonagall asked.

"We wish to speak in person with Harry Potter," Magorian supplied.

"I can tell you with all assurance that will never happen until I know your true intent," McGonagall countered.

"They are interested in the connections Mr. Potter sees and shares with others," Firenze commented. "I can not tell you why."

"Can't, or won't?" McGonagall asked.

Firenze considered carefully before he said, "You are well aware that there are some things I am forbidden to discuss with humans. I can not tell you more about their intentions as I understand them without speaking of things of which I can not."

"Be that as it may," McGonagall began, "you are all well aware that as Headmistress I am responsible for the safety and welfare of all of my students."

"We don't care about all of your students," the dark haired Centaur said as he began advancing threateningly with a group of thirty six centaurs advancing behind him. "We want to see Potter."

Quickly, McGonagall drew her wand even as her teachers behind her did the same. The advancing Centaurs stopped, but it was not from the threat of the wands. Instead, McGonagall could see that their attention was focused back toward the castle. Looking behind her, she saw Ginny step onto the grass and begin walking toward them calmly. Turning back she watched as the Centaurs stepped back respectfully even as the ones in the back maneuvered for a better view. McGonagall backed away as she kept her wand trained on the Centaurs.

"Miss Weasley, what are you…" McGonagall began as Ginny neared her position.

"Harry asked me to come," Ginny explained preemptively as she stopped beside McGonagall. "He sensed things could get out of hand. He asked me to try to stop it."

"Students are not permitted on the grounds for a reason, Miss Weasley," McGonagall pointed out as Tonks and Lupin walked closer to them. "This is not a safe place for you to be right now even if Mr. Potter wishes it were."

"She's right, Ginny," Tonks agreed. "I'll take you back inside."

"Wait a minute," Lupin said as he studied the calmness on Ginny's face. "Harry knows something. He never would have sent Ginny here if he didn't believe it was safe."

"Need you be reminded of the chances he takes?" McGonagall asked.

"With himself, yes," Lupin said. "Not with her though."

"Firenze did spend the entire morning with Harry," Tonks commented. "Maybe he does know something we don't."

"If he does it isn't something he's shared with me," Ginny informed them. "He knows that the Centaurs are interested in him. They've been watching him from the forest for some time now. He's confident that they intend no harm to anyone else though."

"That is a belief I am not as confident in," McGonagall said.

"It may not be a bad idea to let her talk to them," Lupin said surprising McGonagall and Tonks. "Look at the reaction they had as soon as she walked outside. A few of them looked to be on the verge of storming the castle before. Look at them. Even the ones who were so brazenly hostile before are staring at her even now. They don't seem the least bit hostile any more."

McGonagall studied the posture and expressions of the Centaurs carefully as Tonks said, "I suppose there really would be very little danger to her. We would all be able to protect her if they did turn hostile. A simple shield charm should work."

McGonagall delayed several seconds before she turned back to Ginny and said, "You must be very careful in the words you choose to use when addressing the Centaurs. Even an unintended insult could be disastrous."

"I'll be careful," Ginny assured her.

McGonagall motioned for the other teachers to join them, and once they had they walked alertly toward where the Centaurs stood waiting. As the group stopped, Magorian stepped forward and bowed his head to Ginny.

"I know that you've requested a meeting with Harry," Ginny said addressing Magorian. "He wanted to come here to meet with you himself, but his current condition made that impossible."

"It is truly an honor to have you before us, Miss Weasley," Magorian said as several of his Centaur brethren nodded agreement. "We have… many questions."

"As do I," Ginny responded. "First and foremost I must know if you have any intention of trying to harm Harry."

"Harm him?" Magorian asked in surprise. "I can assure you that we have no intention of causing harm to any humans in the castle, yourself and Mr. Potter least of all."

"Me?" Ginny asked as the dark haired Centaur stepped close to her and passed his hand through the air just in front of her chest.

"You can see it can't you?" Firenze asked. "All of you can see it."

"I always believed it to be an impossibility," the dark haired Centaur said as he looked at his own hand in wonder. "If this is a trick it is a very realistic one."

"You mean the connection I have with Harry?" Ginny asked as the Centaur nodded his head. "I can't deny you your disbelief. I live with it every day and it somehow seems impossible to me as well. I know it's real though. I can see it with my own eyes now, though not nearly as well as Harry can see it. Is it important to you?"

"So important that it could change the relationship between humans and Centaurs forever," Magorian said.

"For the better I hope," Ginny said with a smile.

"Indeed, Miss Weasley," the dark haired Centaur said as he stuck his hand out to Ginny. "I am called Lisian. I pledge to help Harry Potter in any way I can."

Ginny took Lisian's hand in a gentle handshake as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lisian. I don't know what you can do to help Harry, but thank you for offering."

"There is potentially a great deal we can do," Magorian said. "It is one of the reasons we are all gathered here today."

"Are you saying you have a way to cure Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"There is no way to be sure," Magorian replied. "There is a slight chance, but even the cooperation of the entire herd is not a guarantee of success."

"I would like to hear what you have in mind," McGonagall said.

"I am just as unable to tell you at this point as Firenze," Magorian replied. "The decision within the herd must be unanimous before the attempt can be made at all."

"How soon will you know?" McGonagall asked.

"It is difficult to say," Magorian said. "Most of us will now go to attempt to convince the others. Some may wish to remain either close inside the forest or on the grounds."

"Now that I understand your intentions not to be malicious you may use the grounds at your leisure," McGonagall offered.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Magorian said with much more sincerity than he had done previously.

Magorian turned and began walking back toward the forest and a few of the Centaurs followed. However, the majority of them took the opportunity to walk to Ginny individually as they respectfully shook hands and introduced themselves.

As the last of the Centaurs walked away, Firenze turned to Ginny and said, "Thank you, Miss Weasley. I can not adequately explain to you the profound difference you made with your presence."

"I was terrified," Ginny admitted with a small grin.

"You hid it well," Slughorn said with a twinkle in his eye. "There may be a future for you in diplomacy, Miss Weasley."

"Well, the only thing in my near future is Transfiguration," Ginny said. "May I be excused? If I don't hurry I'll be late to class."

"Something tells me the teacher will excuse you if you are," Tonks said with a smile as she placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'll walk there with you if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ginny responded as she and Tonks began walking back to the castle.

McGonagall watched them go as she said, "None of us ever asked them what their intentions were. Miss Weasley opened with the question we should have been asking from the very beginning. Have we really become so jaded?"

At number twelve, Draco sat silently at the table as he continued to pick distractedly at his food. All morning Theodore Nott's words were stinging in his ears. How could it be possible that Theodore was able to find out what had happened to his mum before he did? Had she taken him into her confidence even as she shut out her own son? None of it made any sense.

Narcissa reached for her empty plate and started to stand when Draco reached out quickly and stopped her by touching one of her hands gently. She looked at him and was surprised to see wetness forming in his eyes.

"Please, mum," Draco said softly, "leave that. I'll clean up as soon as I finish."

"Are you sure, Draco?" Narcissa asked, surprised that he had even offered. "It isn't much. I could…"

"No," Draco replied. "I want to do it for you. It'll give you a chance to rest."

"Thank you, Draco," Narcissa said with a kind smile. "That would be nice."

After Narcissa had left the room, Draco said to himself, "You aren't the only one who can be helpful Nott. I won't let you steal my mum away from me."

A short time later, Draco finished his food and set about clearing away the lunch dishes. It was no trouble for him. The months of living with Snape had made him very familiar with being the low rung on the ladder.

As soon as that thought passed through his mind he stopped what he was doing as his brow wrinkled in question. Was that really the way he thought of his mum? In his heart he knew he felt so much more for her, but Nott had questioned that as well. Did he treat his mum as no more than a servant?

Later that day, after classes at Hogwarts had ended, Lupin retrieved Theodore from the Dungeons to return him to number twelve. By then, dinner was well underway in the Great Hall, but not everyone chose to satisfy their need for food.

Zacharias Smith stepped into view of the cell to see Nott lying on his bed as if he was extremely relaxed. Seeing him that way only served to make Zacharias angrier.

"I'm not finished with you death eater," Zacharias said as he drew his wand and Nott sat up to look at him.

"I was actually hoping you would come back, Mr. Smith," Nott said as he stood and walked closer to the bars.

"You won't be saying that when I get through with you," Zacharias said as he readied his wand for the spell he had planned on the way down to the dungeon.

"I didn't kill your father, Mr. Smith," Nott said calmly.

Zacharias' mouth dropped open as his wand dipped slightly before he was able to refocus his thoughts and say, "How do I know you aren't lying? It isn't like I can trust the word of a death eater anyway."

"I understand," Nott said. "I felt the same way about all of you when I first woke up here. I didn't trust you because I thought you had kidnapped my son. You don't trust me because you think I may have been involved in the death of your father. Since this morning my views on the matter have changed considerably. They let me visit with Theodore for most of the day."

"How nice for you," Zacharias said bitterly. "A visit like that is something the death eaters took away from me. It's the one thing I can never have."

"I know," Nott said. "That is the same thing they took from me when they killed my wife."

"What are you talking about?" Zacharias asked with a harsh tone.

"Not every death eater chose to follow the Dark Lord of their own volition," Nott explained sadly. "I didn't agree to become one until the Dark Lord threatened to kill my wife if I didn't. After Theodore was born my wife and I tried to run. We didn't want our son growing up in that kind of world. We didn't make it far before he found us. As a punishment for my disloyalty I was forced to watch as he tortured my wife before killing her. Had I not gone back to serve him he threatened to do the same to my infant son. There is nothing I wouldn't have done to keep that from happening."

"You could have gone to the Ministry and turned yourself in," Zacharias suggested.

"We were under Ministry protection at the time when the Dark Lord found us," Nott explained. "I wasn't about to make that mistake again. I thought it was finally over when I was captured during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. I was sent to Azkaban, and never has a prisoner gone there so happily. There, I thought, I was finally out of his reach. The attack there a few months ago proved just how wrong I was. That's why even here in this dungeon, inside the protective walls of this castle, I know it is only a matter of time before he comes for me once again."

Zacharias was silent as he stared at Nott intently for several seconds before he finally said, "Even if you didn't kill my dad I'm betting you know something about it."

"I'll tell you all that I know," Nott offered. "I wasn't there when your father was killed. I didn't even know about it until the day after it happened when I read it in the Prophet. I didn't know your father, and the Prophet was not very detailed about the events leading up to his murder. It wasn't until later that night that I overheard a group of death eaters talking about killing a wizard in London and realized they were talking about the man I had read about. You were right, Mr. Smith. Your father never did anything to make him the target of a death eater attack. The death eater who killed him hadn't been seeking him out at all. His real target was a prominent muggle official who was in London for the day with his wife and children. Your father became a target when he stepped in front of that muggle family to defend them against the attack. He fought long enough to allow the muggles to escape, but the death eater killed him with the killing curse."

By the time Nott finished his tale, Zacharias' wand hung loosely at his side, and his eyes were full of tears as he asked, "Do you know which death eater killed him?"

"Yes," Nott replied. "It was one of the most dangerous death eaters of them all. I strongly advise against going after him."

"If I do it won't be alone," Zacharias said. "For now though, I just want to be able to tell my mother, the woman that death eater widowed, who killed her husband and why."

Nott sighed heavily and said, "Very well. The death eater you seek is Rodolphus Lestrange."

In the hospital wing, Ginny walked in to find Harry dressed and sitting up on the side of his bed as if he had just sat down there. Madam Pomfrey was talking to him, and as she got closer she heard what they were talking about.

"You were right, Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked up at Ginny. "I should have known."

"What was Harry right about this time?" Ginny asked as she reached the end of the bed.

"I was ready to send for one of the teachers," Pomfrey explained, "but Mr. Potter said you were on your way here and could escort him downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Ginny asked surprised. "You're releasing him?"

"At this point I have no reason not to," Pomfrey answered. "Aside from his blindness he's in perfect health."

"My headache is even gone," Harry added happily as he stood and turned toward Ginny. "I'm fine."

At that moment, Harry started walking to the end of the bed where Ginny was standing. Believing he had walked far enough, Harry turned ninety degrees and tripped over the end of the bed. Ginny moved quickly to catch him.

"Easy there, Harry," Ginny said as she helped to right him once again. "Even you can't walk through solid objects."

"It's a good thing for me you were here to catch me," Harry said with a sly grin.

Spotting the look on his face Ginny said, "I could almost believe from that look that you tripped on purpose."

"I don't know what you mean," Harry replied while not losing the smile. "I'm just happy you're here."

"Sure," Ginny said not believing it for a moment.

"Shall I escort you to dinner?" Harry asked as he held out his arm for Ginny.

Ginny laughed as she took Harry's arm and said, "I think it would be safer if you let me escort you this time."

"How very modern of you," Harry said as they began walking out of he hospital wing together.

Silence fell over the Great Hall as soon as Harry and Ginny walked in. Harry too was taken a bit by surprise when hundreds of colored threads of light sprang to his chest. He had expected as much, but the reality of it was still a bit overwhelming. All of the varied colors of blue lines in the room led only toward the Slytherin table, while nearly all of Gryffindor house was some shade of gold or another. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also had their share of gold lines, and Harry noticed that nearly all of them connected to D.A. members. The remaining lines ranged from dark red to a light pink.

Hermione and Ron were easy for him to spot with the line connecting them glowing brightly among all of the gold. The connection that soon held his attention though was one not from the house tables, but from the teachers table. He could see Tonks sitting there with a gold line connecting her to him, but another white line emerged from her chest and angled off to the side before disappearing through the castle wall. Harry smiled since he had a good idea of where the other end of that line connected.

Ginny helped Harry to sit down next to Ron, and she sat down beside him. Over the next several minutes Harry answered question after question from his housemates as he ate the food Ginny put on his plate for him. It was when Harry was half way through his meal that Zacharias entered the Great Hall with red puffy eyes and headed straight for Harry.

As Harry turned to look at him, Zacharias said, "I went to the hospital wing to see you, Harry, but you had already left. I hope you're feeling better."

"Much better," Harry assured him. "Did you walk all the way up there just to see how I was doing?"

"Well… not exactly," Zacharias admitted. "I need to talk to you about something as soon as you have time."

"Is it important?" Harry asked.

"It is to me," Zacharias replied. "I want to talk to you alone. It doesn't have to be tonight."

"Would tomorrow after classes be too late?" Harry asked.

"That would be perfect," Zacharias said happily.

"Then I'll meet you here in the Great Hall before dinner tomorrow night," Harry offered.

"Great," Zacharias said. "I'll see you then."

"I wonder what that was all about," Ron said.

"It looked as if he had been crying," Hermione added.

"Did you feel anything from him, Harry?" Ginny asked as she studied his face for a clue.

"Happiness," Harry replied with a smile. "More happiness than he's felt in a while I think."

"Speaking of happiness," Ron said, "you missed it, mate. McGonagall made the announcement tonight. She's lifted the ban on going outside. She warned us that Centaurs are roaming the grounds, but no one seems to care. Everyone seems ready to get back outside."

"Well then," Harry said with a grin as he reached for Ginny's hand, "Ginny, would you do me the honor of escorting me on a walk down by the lake after dinner?"

"Harry," Hermione began, "I don't know if that would be a good idea. The Centaurs…"

"The D.A. will look after you, Harry," Neville said as he leaned in closer to them. "The Centaurs will never get close to you."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said. "Don't get too close though. I meant this to be a private walk with Ginny."

Later that evening, with the majority of the D.A. formed behind Harry and Ginny, Harry stepped off of the stone step and his foot came into contact with the ground. As soon as he did an explosion of green light erupted from the partially snow covered ground to connect with his chest.

Seeing his reaction, Ginny asked, "What is it, Harry?"

"There's a lot of organic material out here," Harry replied as the green lights from the trees of the forbidden forest made their connection. "Wow."

"Do you want to go back inside?" Ginny asked, concerned.

'No," Harry replied as he looked around and breathed in the cold night air. "Let's walk down to the lake."

As they moved closer to the lake, more and more connections sprang up to greet Harry. Even from the lake itself there were a multitude of green lines along with several purple and orange ones. Harry was still trying to sort those new ones out when several silver lines appeared to him. Looking to his left, he could see several Centaurs walking out of the forest toward where they stood. On and on they came as more followed behind. The D.A. members with Harry realized that protecting Harry from such a large number of Centaurs was going to be beyond their ability. They need not have worried though as a large contingent of teachers walked to an area that put them between Harry and the Centaurs. Of course, soon after this the Great Hall nearly emptied its contents onto the grounds as the curious students came out to see what was happening.

"I was told the Centaurs were free to wonder the grounds," Bane said with a bite in his voice.

"I was told that not all of the Centaurs had made their intentions known," McGonagall said just as sternly.

Bane and McGonagall stood facing off against one another until Harry walked over with Ginny and said, "I don't want there to be any trouble here tonight because of me. I'll go back inside if I need to, but let everyone else enjoy their time outside."

"The other humans are of no interest to me," Bane said as he eyed Harry warily. "You are the one I was told was of some significance."

"Can you not see it?" Magorian asked as he stepped beside Bane.

"If that is all the proof you asked for then you disgrace the intelligence of our entire herd," Bane charged. "The human wizards can not be trusted. They are devious creatures who are capable of elaborate deceptions. The line is likely an illusion. His knowledge of the lines is obviously a sign of treachery from Firenze. Beyond that you have nothing of consequence."

"I urge you to reconsider your…" Magorian began.

"The Centaurs have more than just the silver lines," Harry interrupted.

"Be careful what you insinuate, human," Bane warned. "Don't spout lies that will only insult those you have to convince."

"Centaurs choose a mate for life," Harry continued.

"That is also information Firenze could have given you," Bane insisted as he stamped his front hoof in the snow.

"Perhaps," Harry admitted. "He wouldn't have been able to tell me which of you is mated to the others since I don't know most of you, yet I can tell you that each mated pair among you is connected with the same type of line you see connecting me to Ginny."

"You presume too much, human," Bane seethed angrily. "There is no such connection. If there were then we would have seen it before a lowly human."

"I can't explain to you why I see them," Harry said calmly. "I don't even know why I can see anything at all in my current condition. Up until recently the only connection I saw was the one to Ginny. Now I seem to be seeing more and more as time goes by. I don't know if it has something to do with the blindness or if it was caused by something they did to me in the hospital wing."

"Or perhaps you are simply making it all up," Bane accused.

Harry smiled gently as he slowly raised his arm until it was pointing directly at a female Centaur and he said, "Yours is standing right there."

Bane turned his head to look at where Harry was pointing before quickly turning back to Harry with a surprised look as he said, "Who told you that? It could not have been Firenze. We did not become mates until recently. Tell me, human. Who is your source?"

"I only have the line I see to tell me," Harry said. "I can tell you every connection like it I see, or I can show you what I see."

"You want me to give you another chance to deceive me," Bane accused.

"I'll just show you honestly what I see," Harry assured him. "After that you can make your own decision about the validity of it."

"Just how would you propose to do that?" Bane asked.

Instead of a verbal answer, Harry intensified his connection with Bane similarly to the way he had done with Ginny. Bane gasped and stepped backwards as thousands of light strings branched off from Harry's chest to connect to every organic thing in the area. Turning to look at his fellow centaurs he could see the white lines Harry spoke of connecting all of the correct Centaurs.

Bane turned back to look at Harry as Harry said, "This is what I see. There is no trick involved unless someone is playing a cruel joke on me as well."

Bane's eyes narrowed as he said, "To see it is one thing, but to feel the connection is quite another."

"You don't trust humans in general," Harry said. "You're debating within yourself whether you can trust what your own eyes are showing you right now. You're trying to hide from me the deepness of your feelings for… Aelzea. You want to empty your mind. I don't read your thoughts. I read the information given off by your feelings. You want the connection to end. It is too similar to the circle…"

At that moment Harry pulled the connection down to its regular level. Bane stood with a worried look on his face.

"What do you know of the circle?" Bane asked quickly.

"Only that you desperately wanted me to end the connection before I learned too much about it," Harry said. "I give you my word that I severed the sensitivity of our connection as soon as I detected your feelings about it. I don't know what the circle is that you were worried about."

"Harry," Ron said as he came to Harry's side and placed a hand on his upper arm, "I think we should go back into the castle now."

"Do that, human," Bane said as he backed away a few steps. "We will now return to the forest."

As the Centaurs were turning to go, McGonagall asked, "Have you made your decision?"

Bane stopped and turned his head to glare at McGonagall and say, "You will be informed."

With that, the Centaurs turned and followed Bane back into the forest. The majority of the humans left behind let out a collective breath they had been holding. The teachers set about trying to make the students disperse with little success.

"There is no way to tell what the reaction of the Centaurs will be from this point," McGonagall said as she turned her attention to Harry. "It would be best if you went back inside."

"Actually there is very little reason for that," Harry said with a smile. "Whatever the decision it is that the Centaurs are making, Bane is leaning in my favor."

"Can you really be sure of that?" McGonagall asked.

"As sure as I can be of anything concerning the Centaurs," Harry said with a smile. "If anyone is looking for me we'll be down by the lake."

Harry turned in the direction of the lake and Ginny led him away in that direction. Everyone else watched him go for several seconds before they began to disperse. Some went inside due to the fact that they had not dressed properly to be outside in the first place. Others walked about the grounds happy to be free of the castle walls, and determined to enjoy it before McGonagall changed her mind. The teachers that did not go back inside huddled around McGonagall as they watched Harry walk away as if he had not a care in the world.

McGonagall noticed the teacher beside her and said, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight, Cybil."

"I was sitting in my tower tonight and felt it urgent that I come down here," Trelawney said as she watched Harry more intently than the others. "There is a great deal of energy in the air tonight. It is difficult to explain."

"There is no need," McGonagall said. "Even those of us not blessed with the use of our inner eye can feel it tonight."

At number twelve, dinner was being finished as a cheerful Theodore Nott told them all about his meeting with his father. Conspicuous in its absence from the tale of the death eaters' most recent activities that brought him to be incarcerated at Hogwarts was any mention of Lucius Malfoy. Intended or not, it grated on Draco's already raw nerves.

Again, as he had done earlier, Draco offered to clean up after dinner. To his annoyance, Theodore offered his help as well. After Narcissa left the room, there was a stifling silence that filled the room though Draco knew he was the only one it bothered.

"What news of my dad?" Draco asked unable to contain the question any longer. "You had to have heard something."

"Nothing much," Theodore replied as he took the dinner plates to the sink. "He's apparently spending much more time at the side of the Dark Lord lately. Other than that my dad didn't have much contact with him that was out of the ordinary."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Draco asked. "Why did you make me ask about it now? You had to know that I was just as anxious for news of my dad as you were of yours."

"I knew," Theodore admitted. "I didn't say anything because of your mum. I thought you would have understood that. I guess I was wrong."

"I am really tired of you saying I don't understand my own mother," Draco yelled as he clenched his fists.

"Then prove me wrong," Theodore charged calmly.

Draco looked back at Theodore as the color drained from his face and he asked, "Well… how am I supposed to do that?"

"The same way we all do, Draco," Theodore replied, "one step at a time. I can finish cleaning up. Go talk to your mum. Don't think about what you're going to say. Just talk to her."

"But… about what?" Draco asked as he momentarily forgot he was talking to someone he had been angry at for most of the day.

"Try talking about yourself," Theodore said with a straight face. "You like that subject well enough. You have to know yourself before you can really know someone else."

Draco looked at Theodore quizzically as he turned and walked out the door into the hallway beyond. With no clear idea of what he was going to say in his mind, Draco stated walking toward the library where he suspected his mum was sitting in an attempt to relax. As he reached the door, a topic of conversation sprang into his mind about his recent life that he really wanted to talk to someone about. Before he turned the knob, Draco seriously questioned if it was really something he should talk about with his mother.

On the grounds at Hogwarts, McGonagall was ready to end the students' time outside before the curfew. She was about to have Tonks and some of the other teachers begin rounding up the students, when she saw Bane step back out of the forest and stand looking at where Harry stood with Ginny.

Made aware of Bane's presence by Hermione, Harry turned to see McGonagall walking across the grounds ahead of five teachers. They were heading straight for Bane, and Harry could see that Bane wasn't intimidated in the least by the uneven odds.

"Do you have news?" McGonagall asked as she stopped in front of Bane and finally took his attention away from Harry.

"You will have Harry Potter here on the grounds in one half hours time," Bane instructed giving no room for deviation. "The Centaurs will arrive here at that time. You will also provide as many of your teachers and students as possible to assist."

Before McGonagall could object, Bane turned and walked back into the forest. McGonagall turned to seek the opinions of her teachers. As she did she saw Harry being led in her direction being followed by his many friends. Looking at him, and knowing his importance, she knew that she would not be sending students to bed quite as early that night.

At the exact time Bane had specified, the Centaurs walked out of the forbidden forest led by Bane and Magorian. Their numbers had swelled even more over previous numbers as Centaur children accompanied their parents onto the Hogwarts grounds. For all of the students present it was an awe inspiring sight as well as one that made them wonder if they shouldn't run back in to the safety of the castle walls. Their excitement kept them rooted to their spots.

Within the next few minutes the Centaurs arranged themselves in a wide circle around Harry. Each gap between the Centaurs was filled with two students or teachers. When everyone was in place, Magorian walked to Harry.

"Are you ready to begin, Mr. Potter?" Magorian asked.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked in response.

"You must open yourself, Mr. Potter" Magorian said. "As you felt the feelings from Bane earlier, you must now feel the feelings of healing from all of those around you. You must let them fill you."

"All at the same time?" Harry asked as Magorian nodded in response. "Well that should be a new experience. I'll do my best."

"There is no guarantee this will work at all," Magorian informed him. "This has never been attempted with assistance from anyone outside of the Centaur herd. We can not see the connections between the other humans to yourself at all, but you have claimed they are there, so it will have to do."

Magorian walked back to his place in the circle as Bane stepped forward to address the group and said, "You are here to attempt to heal the blindness of Harry Potter. For those not experienced in this ritual, you must attempt to concentrate on your warmest most nurturing feelings as you pass them through the connection from you to Mr. Potter. For the Centaurs this will come easily. For the humans among us, there is little more we can tell you to make it easier. Close your eyes and feel the connection."

As Bane walked around the circle, the large contingent of Slytherin students standing away from the circle watched curiously. After only a moment's hesitation, Pritchard turned his head and nodded for his friends to follow him. As they broke away from the main group, more and more Slytherin followed them toward where the circle was formed. As they did, more students from other houses who had not joined the circle before also walked to take their place. In only a couple of minutes, the number of people in the circle swelled as the spaces between the Centaurs grew to contain three humans in each.

The Centaurs reached out on either side of them to join hands with their human neighbors. When everyone's hands were joined, Harry closed his eyes even as the members of the circle did the same. Even the most cynical of the humans were surprised when they felt a strangely pleasant felling coursing through their hands and bodies as if hope itself were being sent around the circle from one person to the next. The Centaurs began chanting in unison very softly though none of the humans understood what they were saying. Slowly, they could feel the energy passing around the circle building in intensity.

Harry, feeling as calm and open as he could get, opened his eyes to see a circular wall of light spinning around the circle with a multitude of blending colors. Harry concentrated on opening connections to the people around him. Soon after, a brightening surge left Harry and flowed out each of the individual connections. As soon as it reached its recipients, everyone, including the Centaurs, opened their eyes in surprise as they too felt and saw everything that Harry felt. As they did, the swirling wall of color siphoned into the individual connections and rushed into Harry. To those watching from the circle, Harry disappeared from view in a blinding light.

The blinding light persisted for several seconds as those in the circle looked on. Even the Centaurs had not seen such a dazzling display during the ritual before. When the last of the energy from the circle had siphoned to Harry, the connections Harry had established with all of them cut off and receded back into the ball of light in the center of the circle. Ginny's was the only connection that never wavered.

When the light finally diminished, Harry was kneeling on one knee with both of his hands on the ground in front of him. Most of the light had dissipated, but enough remained for Harry to be silhouetted in a white glow that didn't seem to be going away. Bane, Magorian, and McGonagall began walking toward Harry at the same time Ginny, Hermione, and Ron did the same. Just before they reached him, Harry stood up and looked down at his arm.

Looking up at Magorian, Harry said, "That was… wicked.

"I admit that it was… unique," Magorian said. "Never before have those in the circle experienced the healing in quite such a personal way."

"Did it work though?" Bane asked without the usual bitterness in his voice. "Was this all pointless?"

"Only Mr. Potter can answer that," McGonagall aid as they all looked at Harry examining his own hands.

Seconds later Harry looked up while still holding his hands out and asked, "Am I…"

"Glowing?" Ron asked with a grin. "You look like a human lantern."

"But can you see?" Hermione asked what everyone had been aching to know.

"A bit," Harry said in response.

"A bit?" McGonagall asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I can see shapes," Harry said, "but everything is blurry."

Ginny laughed as she stepped closer to Harry and said, "Maybe it would be better if you were wearing your glasses."

Ginny put Harry's glasses on him as be blinked a couple of times and said, "You're right. That's much better."

At number twelve, Draco didn't know how long he had been standing with his hand clasped around the knob to the library door, but he felt his stomach drop as his hand seemed to turn the knob of its own will. As the door opened, he could see that his mother was indeed sitting by the fire reading.

Narcissa looked around at Draco and asked, "Is something wrong, Draco? You have a strange look on your face."

"I… I was just wondering if we could talk," Draco uttered with unexpected nerves using his voice to waver.

"Of course," Narcissa replied with a tense smile as she prepared herself for yet another round of questioning about his father. "Come and sit down."

Draco's legs felt like stone as he tried to pick up his feet to walk into the room. Eventually he took the seat across from his mother. He sat quietly for several long seconds as he looked into the fire to keep from meeting her eye.

Seeing that something was truly troubling her son, Narcissa asked, "What did you want to talk to me about, Draco?"

"I…" Draco stuttered as he continued to look into the fire. "On Christmas night, when we were leaving Harry's house after dinner, I saw someone I didn't expect to see."

"Someone who arrived after I left?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "It was Pansy Parkinson. She flooed in just as I was leaving."

"Did Harry tell her you would be there?" Narcissa asked as Draco continued to look away from her. "Did she come to see you?"

"No," Draco said. "She was as surprised to see me as I was her."

"Well that must have been nice," Narcissa said with a gentle smile. "The last I heard you two were dating."

"It wasn't nice," Draco admitted. "It was extremely uncomfortable. We aren't dating any longer."

"I see," Narcissa said with sympathy. "Still, after being gone for so long I would have thought the two of you could still take pleasure in seeing a friend."

"It seemed like she had been making new friends," Draco said dryly. "She was with Neville Longbottom. Besides, if you could have seen the look in her eyes you would know that she doesn't think of me as a friend."

"Oh," Narcissa said. "So, your relationship didn't end well."

"I guess not," Draco admitted. "It could have been better if she hadn't overreacted the way she did."

"So the reason the two of you broke up was because of something she did?" Narcissa asked.

"Well… She was the one who wanted to break up," Draco replied. "I told her she was making a mistake, but she wouldn't listen. To see her with Longbottom…"

"So you still have feelings for her?" Narcissa asked consolingly.

"I hadn't actually thought about her the entire time I was gone," Draco said. "I know she doesn't belong with Longbottom though. She belongs to me."

"Belongs to you?" Narcissa asked in surprise.

"More to me than to anyone else," Draco said taking no notice of the look on Narcissa's face. "I invested a lot of time and effort into her."

"So why did she want to end your relationship?" Narcissa asked.

"Well someone told her I had kissed another girl in the common room," Draco said. "She got mad and started yelling at me in front of everyone. She was hysterical. She should be grateful I stopped her before she made more of a fool of herself."

'Did you?" Narcissa asked. "Did you kiss another girl?"

"It was a dare," Draco said dismissing the incident as inconsequential. "I tried to tell her that I didn't do it out of some desire to cheat on her, but she just wouldn't listen. She went raving mad."

"You said you stopped her," Narcissa said beginning to fear what she would hear. "What did you do?"

"I slapped her," Draco said with no indication he felt it to be wrong. "She went dead silent for several seconds as she looked at me with wide eyes. Then she actually yelled again as she attacked me. I didn't have any choice. I had to knock her out."

Draco looked over at his mother and noticed the way she was looking at the fire as he rubbed her hands anxiously. Then he saw the tears begin to slip from her eyes. Suddenly he wasn't so interested in himself anymore. He was only interested in making his mum feel better. What he told her had made her sad. He desperately wanted to say something to make her smile again.

"I was there by her side when she woke up," Draco explained. "She wouldn't even talk to me as she stood up and walked away. I followed her to the bottom of the stairs trying to explain myself. I told her I was sorry, but she wouldn't listen."

Narcissa placed her hand over her mouth as her tears of disappointment exploded from her and she said, "Sometimes saying you're sorry just isn't enough."

Looking at his mother and seeing that he had only upset her more, a thought entered Draco's mind. Looking at her reaction to his words he knew there was more upsetting her than what he had told her. As he watched her cry, Draco began to realize why it had affected her the way it had. Then he understood it. The reason Harry had told him to treat his mother with tenderness, the reason she refused to tell him what happened between her and his father, the thing that Theodore Nott had guessed so much more easily than Draco had, it was a part of the man Draco had always tried to model himself after.

As he realized it, a rage began to build within Draco. It was a rage at himself for succeeding in becoming more like his father than he had imagined. It was a rage against his father as he pictured his mother being subjected to the same treatment he had just described to her. As much as he had idolized his father, he treasured his mother more. Watching her cry he knew he had injured her more deeply than he could imagine. Tears fell from his own eyes as he stood and walked close enough to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly. "I don't want to be that kind of man. I just don't know how to be anything else. I don't know if I even really know what it means to care for someone. I haven't even treated you well lately, and I love you more than anyone."

Narcissa took Draco's hand and placed it against her cheek as she said, "You know how to love, Draco. I'll help you discover that if I can."

"I'd like that," Draco said as he felt his heart warm. "I promise I'll be a better son. After that I need to learn to be a better friend."

"It won't always be easy," Narcissa said, "but it will be a good lesson to learn."

"I know," Draco said with a gentle smile. "I've created a lot of wounds that need healing."


	45. The Glow, The Confessions, The Rage

45

The Glow, The Confessions, The Rage

Early in the morning after Harry regained his sight, Ron rolled over and opened his eyes slightly after hearing a strange sound just on the other side of his bed hangings. Groggily, he reached out and pulled the drapes back to see Harry standing looking out the window with a giddy smile on his face.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked sleepily. "It's still too early."

"You have to see this, Ron," Harry responded not taking his eyes off of the view out the window. "The sunrise is so beautiful."

"I guess it hasn't worn off yet," Neville said as he walked over rubbing his eyes.

"No," Ron agreed. "He hasn't stopped glowing yet. Hermione thinks he'll stay like this until the glow goes away."

"Have I told you guys how happy I am to have you as dorm mates?" Harry asked as the smile on his face persisted.

"You actually told us several times last night," Ron groaned, "but this is the first time today."

"Wow," Harry said as he looked back out the window. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful sunrise?"

"I usually try not to wake up in time to see them," Ron said as he realized he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

"I guess it could be worse," Neville offered. "He could have come out of that healing as angry Harry."

"I'm not sure that would have been any worse than giddy happy Harry," Ron said as he sat up and put his feet on the floor. "He would have hugged half of Gryffindor house last night with that goofy grin on his face if Hermione and Ginny hadn't seen that something was wrong with him and brought him up here."

"Did Hermione have any theories about exactly why he's glowing?" Neville asked as Ron stood up and stretched.

"Of course," Ron said with a yawn. "You'll have to ask her about it though. I was so tired last night by the time she started telling me about it I couldn't seem to pay attention. It was something to do with the power of love or something."

Ron turned to stand next to Harry as he looked out the window and Harry put an arm around Ron's shoulder and said, "I told you it was beautiful. It's almost as beautiful as Ginny. I miss Ginny. I wonder if she's watching this sunrise from her room. I'm going to go and watch it with her."

With that Harry turned and began walking for the door. Seeing that he really meant to leave, Neville stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Don't you think you should get dressed before you go, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry looked down and realized what Neville meant as he looked up and said, "Thanks, mate. You're such a good friend. Have I told you that lately?"

Harry reached out and pulled Neville into a hug as Neville said, "Actually, you have."

When the hug finally ended, Harry began to happily get himself dressed for the day. As he did, Ron and Neville did the same as Dean began to stir. Dean opened his drapes to see his dorm mates pulling on their school robes.

"You lot are up early," Dean said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Dean," Harry said brightly. "You missed a great sunrise this morning, but I'm sure the one tomorrow will be just as lovely if you want to catch that one. Do you want to go down and get some breakfast with us? We'll wait for you."

"I'll catch up," Dean said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'll see you there," Harry said as he waved to all of them and left the room.

"So has he really gone nutters, or is this going to wear off eventually?" Dean asked. "I don't know if I can stand being woken up every morning to look at the sunrise."

"I'm going to see if I can get him to go to the hospital wing this morning," Ron said. "If I didn't know better I would think someone slipped him a cheering potion."

"Who knows what happened in that ritual last night," Dean said. "I know I felt something moving through me as it moved around that circle. I don't know what it was, but it made me feel pretty good. Then that connection to Harry… well… that was just amazing."

"It was pretty intense," Neville commented. "Now take that feeling you experienced and multiply it a few hundred times and you can start to get some idea of what Harry must have experienced."

"But he's glowing," Dean said with a grin. "What's up with that?"

"He's the boy who lived, Dean," Seamus said from behind his drapes. "After knowing him for so long, does anything concerning Harry really surprise you?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Dean answered.

"Then be quiet," Seamus ordered groggily as he turned over. "Some of us are still trying to sleep until that proverbial last minute."

Ginny awoke suddenly as she heard Harry whispering something about a sunrise to her. Looking around she could see that Harry was nowhere near. She sat up as she realized she was hearing his babbling in her head. From the sound of it, his mysterious glow and the strange effects it seemed to produce hadn't gone away yet.

Ginny assured Harry she was awake and would be down soon. Ginny dressed quickly knowing she would need to wake Hermione before she went down to meet Harry. As soon as Ginny and Hermione stepped off the last stair into the common room they saw Ron and Neville standing behind Harry as he stared in open fascination at the flames in the fireplace and raved about how peaceful the dance of the flames seemed to be.

"You lot are certainly up early," Hermione said as she walked over and gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

"Harry was awake in time to see the sunrise this morning," Ron informed her. "He seemed to think the rest of us needed to see it as well."

"I would ask you how you're feeling, Harry, but…" Hermione began.

"I feel really great," Harry said as he moved to hug her tightly. "You're a real friend for caring how I feel. Do you know that?"

"I think we all do, Harry," Ginny said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he released Hermione.

"Ginny," Harry said with a wide smile before enveloping her in a hug as well. "You look beautiful this morning. I watched the sunrise and it reminded me of you."

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny replied as she took Harry by the hand. "It was a good thing you woke me up so early. I'll go with you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Was I supposed to go to see her?" Harry asked.

"I think it would be a good idea for her to check you over now that you have your sight back," Ginny explained.

"It couldn't hurt," Harry agreed happily as he let Ginny lead him away from the fire toward the portrait hole.

Twenty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey pried Harry's arms from around her as she said, "I already told you there is no need to thank me further. The first time was quite enough."

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you looking after me," Harry said. "Not everyone would have stuck with me for so long."

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey replied. "I think you will find that any dedicated healer…"

"Don't try to reason with him right now," Ginny interrupted. "It won't do you any good."

"I suspect you're right," Pomfrey conceded.

"She's right loads of times," Harry said as he continued to grin happily. "Ginny is really smart."

"So, what do you think is wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"The Headmistress described the ritual that took place last night to me," Pomfrey said. "By her description I would have to guess that Mr. Potter simply got an overdose of the power that healed him. His body processed all that it was capable of, and the remainder is causing Mr. Potter's current… radiance."

"And the apparent side effects?" Ginny asked.

"I would have to consult with Professor Firenze to make a more accurate diagnosis," Madam Pomfrey admitted.

"I need to thank him as well," Harry said with a smile. "He spent a great deal of time with me while I was blind."

"Can you still see the lines of connection now that you have regained your sight, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Oh yes," Harry confirmed happily. "The lines are pretty. They aren't as pretty as Ginny though. I could stand and look at her all day long."

Ginny hesitated as she stifled a giggle at the dreamy expression that Harry wore on his face, and she said, "Well he obviously can't go to his classes like this."

"I don't know that his current condition warrants keeping him here for observation," Pomfrey said as she thought out loud. "I'll speak to the Headmistress about it and let her make a decision about what is to be done with Mr. Potter."

"Tell her I said good morning," Harry said with a grin.

"I'll take Harry down for breakfast," Ginny said as she took Harry's arm. "She can find us in the Great Hall."

"I love breakfast," Harry said happily as Ginny led him out of the hospital wing. "The food is always so good here at Hogwarts. I should go to the kitchens and thank the house elves."

Several long minutes later, Ginny was able to get Harry to the bottom step of the staircase despite his seeming intention to greet and have a discussion with every portrait along the way. Hermione and Ron walked over to them along with Neville and Luna.

"I see Madam Pomfrey didn't cure him," Hermione said as she examined Harry's glow carefully while trying to remain out of hug range.

"If anything I would say he's getting progressively worse," Ginny admitted. "Madam Pomfrey said he got an overdose of healing power last night, and she doesn't have a clue how long it'll last."

"There has to be something we can do," Ron said looking worried. "I think Fred and George were working on a depression tart at one time. Maybe they can give one to Harry."

"Not a chance," Ginny stated emphatically. "I'm not going to let them experiment with Harry like that. Besides, something like that could do more harm than good."

"Why doesn't he just give it back?" Luna asked dreamily from beside Neville.

"Give what back?" Neville asked as they all looked at her curiously.

"The excess healing power that is causing him to glow, of course," Luna replied.

"That's brilliant, Luna," Hermione said as she wondered why she hadn't thought of it. "Harry just has to open a connection to everyone in the Great Hall and siphon off the excess in small amounts to everyone. Then the glow will disappear and Harry can return to normal."

"I like the glow," Harry said with a chuckle. "I don't want to get rid of it."

"But, Harry," Hermione said almost as if she were speaking to a child, "don't you want to share the happiness you feel with everyone else? Wouldn't that make you happy?"

"You're right, Hermione," Harry said as he moved quickly to hug Hermione. "You're so kind and sweet to think of it that way. I want everyone to be happy."

Harry's friends quickly escorted him into the Great Hall. As they did, conversations stopped and heads turned as they all watched in wonder as Harry's glowing form stepped further into the room.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and the lines connecting them to him and said, "Wicked."

"I would have thought you would have been used to that by now, Harry," Ron commented.

"I can see different colors," Harry said with a bit too much giddiness.

"We know, Harry," Neville said with a grin at Harry's silliness.

"Go on, Harry," Ginny said. "Share your glow with them."

With a smile, Harry closed his eyes and felt his connection to everyone in the room. Slowly, he began filtering happiness through all of the connections. Everyone watched as the glow around Harry grew more and more dim even as they felt warm feelings coursing through their bodies. When Harry finally opened his eyes the glow around him had completely disappeared.

Ginny watched carefully as Harry blinked a couple of times before she said, "Harry…"

Harry turned to look at Ginny as a wide smile spread over his face, causing Ron to say, "It didn't work. I'll be looking at sunrises forever."

"You really are beautiful to me, Ginny," Harry said ignoring Ron. "It wasn't just the glow talking."

A smile appeared on Ginny's face even as she rushed to Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They hugged for several seconds before anyone thought to interrupt them.

"It's good to have you back, Harry," Neville said.

"I never went anywhere, mate," Harry replied. "I was still here. I just had my emotions magnified for a while. The glow made it impossible for me to hold back anything I was feeling. They were my feelings though. All of them."

"Even the sunrises?" Ron asked with a grin.

"It was nice to see one," Harry replied with a grin of his own, "but I think I'll stick with the sunsets."

"So, what can we expect from you next, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm thinking breakfast," Harry said. "I'm starved."

Later that morning, Theodore Nott sat in the cell with his dad talking quietly until he stopped as he heard footsteps getting closer to the cell. Looking around, he saw McGonagall walk into view followed closely by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Fiona Moss. The aurors were surprised to learn that the elder Nott was not alone in his cell.

"You've allowed him to have visitors?" Kingsley asked with serious concern.

"Obviously," McGonagall replied calmly.

"The Minister wouldn't like this," Kingsley said. "He wouldn't like it at all."

"Be that as it may," McGonagall began, "Mr. Nott is not being held by the Minister. He asked me to keep him imprisoned here at Hogwarts, and as long as he is it will be my decision, and not the Minister's, as to who is allowed to see the prisoner."

"I came here to question Nott," Kingsley stated. "I can't do that with the boy present."

"I understand," McGonagall conceded. "Had I been informed of your arrival before you arrived I would have sent word to Theodore to stay at home today."

"Are you going to move him to Azkaban?" Theodore asked with concern as he stood and walked to the bars.

Kingsley hesitated before he said, "There are no immediate plans for that transfer."

"Just promise to let me see him one last time before you do move him," Theodore said.

"I can't promise anything," Kingsley admitted, "but I will try to honor that request."

Minutes later, the goodbyes having been concluded, Theodore walked with McGonagall away from the cell and back toward her office. Kingsley waited until their footsteps had faded well into the distance before he turned back to the cell and said, "As you might imagine I am here to ask you a great many questions."

"I know," Nott said as he pulled several sheets of parchment from under his pillow. "I knew you would sooner or later. I'm a bit surprised it wasn't sooner."

"We've been… busy," Kinsley said as he watched Nott walk close to the bars.

"I wrote this out for you last night," Nott said as he held out the parchment for Kingsley to take. "I thought it would save you some time when you finally did come around."

"What is it?" Kingsley asked not making any move to take the offered documents.

"It's a signed statement documenting all of the attacks I've been involved with," Nott said making the aurors eyes widen slightly in disbelief. "All of my crimes are documented in as much detail as I could recall."

Kingsley took the parchment and scanned it briefly before handing it to Fiona and asking, "Why would you give up this information so freely? This has to be a trick."

"No more tricks," Nott said. "Not from me. I want it to be over. I want my punishment to be severe. Maybe then my conscience can finally find some measure of peace."

Kingsley considered his words for several seconds before he said, "I still have more questions."

"That's good," Nott said as he pulled over a chair and sat down. "I have a great deal more to say. Shall we get started?"

Severus Snape sat in a comfortable chair in the sitting room of Harry's house as was becoming his custom on most mornings after he had eaten his breakfast. The book he was reading was one Harry had left behind for fear it would be confiscated if McGonagall learned of it's presence in the hands of a Hogwarts student. Having read only the first few pages he had to agree with Harry's recognition of the inevitable.

He had just turned a page when his attention was dawn to the eruption of green flame from the fireplace. Immediately, the book fell to the floor as Snape stood and drew his wand in one fluid motion. The point of his wand came level with the center of the fireplace just as Draco stepped out to find a wand tip in his chest.

"You should have sent a message prior to your arrival," Snape said as he lowered his wand from a wide eyed Draco. "You're lucky I am not as hasty as some others might have been faced with the same situation."

"I'll try to remember that next time," Draco said as he straightened and brushed himself off.

"I'm sure you will," Snape remarked as he noticed the determined look on Draco's face. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence here?"

"I want you to train me," Draco replied. "I want you to teach me the things I wasn't willing to learn before."

"Why should I believe that you are any more willing to learn them now?" Snape asked as he marked the distinct difference in Draco from their time in Seattle.

"Because I now have a better understanding of the kind of person I need that training against," Draco said seriously.

Snape hesitated as he studied Draco for several long seconds before he asked, "What made you change your attitude about it so suddenly?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Draco replied dryly. "Will you teach me, or do I need to find someone else to do it?"

"Considering that your presence is supposed to remain a secret," Snape countered, "your choice of instructors is somewhat limited. We will soon see if your new found resolve is well rooted or not though. There is much you still have to learn."

"I know," Draco said. "That's why I'm here."

"Then lets get started," Snape said as he pointed his wand at Draco and quickly uttered a spell.

Late that evening, Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs on the way to the Great Hall for dinner only to see Kingsley and Fiona Moss walk out of a side corridor.

"It is good to see you again, Harry," Kingsley said when they all came together. "More importantly, it is good that you can see me again. The Minister was very relieved to get the message that you had regained your sight."

"Well," Harry said, "anything I can do to make the minister sleep better at night…"

"I see you didn't loose any of your wit with your injury," Kingsley said with a smile.

"So you've spoken to Nott?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," Kingsley said cautiously. "Technically he's in Azkaban, so my presence here is no indication of who I may have questioned."

"Right," Harry said. "How silly of me."

"Still," Kingsley replied with a smile, "If I had spoken to him then I'm sure the map would soon be getting a great deal of use."

"I would also remind you that, technically, the map doesn't exist either." Harry said as he returned Kingsley's smile.

"Point taken," Kingsley said.

"So," Ginny said trying to change the subject of conversation, "Fiona, how are things with Professor Snape."

Fiona reddened slightly as she said, "I don't have any idea. I haven't spoken to him."

"Of course not," Harry said with a knowing grin. "Technically, no one even knows where he's hiding. Of course, I would appreciate it if you would floo over to my house sometime tomorrow to make sure he still isn't there, and lonely."

"Fiona doesn't work for you, Harry," Kingsley pointed out.

"I could do it tomorrow after work," Fiona said with a bit of suppressed excitement.

"I would be in your debt," Harry said.

"I believe we should go now, Fiona," Kingsley said. "If we stay any longer there is no telling what Harry will have us doing for him."

"It was nice to see you both again," Fiona said as she turned to follow Kingsley up the stairs to McGonagall's office.

Harry and Ginny walked closer to the Great Hall when Harry spotted Zacharias Smith walk out and look directly at him. He seemed to pull back a bit when he noticed Ginny walking next to Harry.

"I forgot, Ginny," Harry said. "I promised Zach that I would meet with him before dinner tonight."

"Just promise me you won't go off on another crazy mission tonight," Ginny said.

Harry hesitated before saying, "I'll do my best. I'll at least tell you about it before hand."

"I guess that's the best a girl can hope for," Ginny said with a sigh. "I'll save you a spot at the table."

"Evening, Ginny," Zacharias said as she got near him.

"Good evening, Zach," Ginny replied. "Don't keep him out too late."

"I'll try not to," Zacharias said as she passed him on her way to the Great Hall.

Harry came to a stop in front of Zacharias and waited. He watched carefully as Zacharias opened his mouth to speak twice, and each time closing it again and looking around to see if anyone was near to them.

"Let's take a walk," Harry offered as he gestured toward the doors.

Zacharias nodded and fell into step with Harry until they both stepped out into the frigid night air. They were halfway to the lake and Zacharias still hadn't spoken a word.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry prompted as he wrapped his cloak tighter to him.

Zacharias remained silent for several more seconds before he finally asked, "Did you want to kill Voldemort yourself after you found out he had killed your parents?"

"I guess," Harry replied. "I suspect anyone would feel that way at first. After a while I just wished Dumbledore or the Ministry would catch him so I wouldn't have to."

"I know what you mean," Zacharias admitted. "I wanted to kill the death eater who killed my dad. Since the summer I haven't thought of much else. Yesterday, I found out which death eater killed my dad."

Harry let that hang in the silence for a moment before he said, "You don't have to do it. The Ministry is using the map I gave them to catch more death eaters every day. They'll get him sooner or later."

"I don't know if I want them to," Zacharias said. "They'll just send him to prison. He deserves so much worse than that, but I don't think I'm up to doing it myself."

"Are you asking me to…" Harry began.

"No," Zacharias interrupted. "I wouldn't ask you to fight that battle for me. You have enough on your mind already."

"Then what is it you need?" Harry asked.

"I just need you to help me come up with some kind of plan to make sure Rodolphus Lestrange gets what he has coming to him," Zacharias answered.

"Do you plan on fighting him?" Harry asked. "I wouldn't advise it. If he's anything like Bellatrix… I wouldn't advise it."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since I found out yesterday," Zacharias said as he looked out over the lake. "Part of me wants nothing more than to run head first into a fight with him. Even if I don't win it would seem worth it to try. Since yesterday, a bigger part of me realizes what it would mean if I died in that battle. My mum already lost her husband to the death eaters. I'm all she has left. It isn't worth risking the pain she would feel if I didn't survive."

"I understand," Harry said. "It isn't an easy thing to cause someone that kind of pain."

"You're willing to," Zacharias charged.

"My parents are already dead," Harry replied. "I can't cause them any more pain."

"What about Ginny and her family?" Zacharias asked. "What about Hermione and the D.A.? What about all of those people who stood around that circle last night? Won't they be hurt if you die?"

"Yes," Harry replied softly.

"Yet you're still ready to fight," Zacharias pointed out.

"I have to," Harry said. "The prophecy already said I would. I'm just not fighting that fate any more. When I step into that battle though, it won't be because of my need for revenge. Revenge is a cancer that will rot you from the inside out."

"When did you decide that?" Zacharias asked.

"Last night," Harry replied, "while I was standing in the middle of that circle. After experiencing that, how could I not come to clearly understand what I'm fighting for?"

"If you're willing to sacrifice so much," Zacharias began, "doesn't that make me a coward for not wanting to fight my own personal battle?"

"No, Zach," Harry said as he put his hand on Zacharias' shoulder. "It makes you human. We all weigh the risks and the rewards and make decisions based on that. Let the aurors catch Rodolphus Lestrange. Letting him rot away the final years of his life in Azkaban will be more satisfying than it seems to you right now."

"I guess you're right, Harry," Zacharias said. "I don't know what I expected you to do anyway. I didn't want you to fight him for me, and I didn't want to fight him. I guess I hadn't really thought things through. I'm glad you were here to talk to me about it."

"It was my pleasure," Harry said with a shiver. "Can we go back inside now? I'm freezing out here."

Two hours later, Ron stood in his dorm with wide eyes and asked, "You're going to do what? Have you gone nutters, mate? Ginny will lose her mind when she finds out."

"She already knows," Harry informed him. "I told her about it earlier today. I don't keep any secrets from her."

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She's your problem," Harry said with a grin. "I never promised not to keep secrets from her. It's up to you to tell her if you want."

"What if McGonagall comes looking for you?" Ron asked. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"That's not likely to happen," Harry explained. "If it does, you'll think of something. Besides, she has the map. She knows to look for the dot with no name on it. Tell her you couldn't stop me."

With that, Harry disapparated before Ron had another chance to argue with his going. When he reappeared, Snape was already waiting for him.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Harry asked.

"You're quite punctual in this instance," Snape replied. "What training would you like tonight?"

"We can start with occlumency," Harry said. "After that, maybe a bit of dueling practice."

"I'm surprised you feel up to training so soon after your recovery," Snape said as he led the way to the top of the stairs.

"I'm surprised you even knew about it," Harry said as he followed.

"Professor McGonagall consulted with me after you lost your sight," Snape said as he opened the door at the top of the stairs and let Harry pass inside first. "She was hoping I may know of a potion capable of helping you. She sent a message last night that your vision had returned."

"I wasn't aware she was going to those lengths to try to help me," Harry said as Snape closed the door.

"Her feelings for you are every bit as strong as Dumbledore's," Snape informed him.

"Not strong enough to make her give my time turner back to me," Harry said. "It would certainly make my training easier."

Snape stood and studied Harry quizzically for a moment, and then asked, "When did you have a time turner?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry answered. "I don't have it now. I'll have to train the old fashioned way from now on."

"This is the second training session I've taught today," Snape commented.

"Someone else was here?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Malfoy popped in early this morning," Snape explained.

"Really?" Harry asked amazed. "He came to see you on his own? I was under the impression he didn't exactly enjoy the time he spent hiding out with you."

"Something in him has changed," Snape said. "He isn't the same boy I knew in Seattle."

"He must have realized what happened," Harry said thinking to himself.

"I am guessing there is an explanation behind that statement," Snape said, "but it has no bearing on the task at hand. There is too little time to spend it chatting about the motivations of Mr. Malfoy. Prepare yourself."

"I'm ready," Harry said as Snape immediately raised his wand.

When Harry was an hour into his occlumency training, Voldemort found himself pacing anxiously in the main chamber of Castle Lestrange. He expected his death eaters to have reported their findings already, but still he awaited their return.

Voldemort turned as Rodolphus walked in and knelt before his master as he said, "It is just as you said, my master. The aurors were able to follow us within seconds after each time we apparated to a new location."

"Always the same aurors?" Voldemort asked as he noticed that Rodolphus was making the report alone.

"No, my Lord," Rodolphus responded. "Each time we apparated a new set of aurors arrived. There seemed to be four sets of them. After the fourth time, the first group reappeared in the fifth location."

"Why have you come to me alone?" Voldemort asked.

"The last time we apparated," Rodolphus replied lowering his head before Voldemort, "two of the auror groups tracking us appeared at the same time and surrounded us. They cast an anti-disapparation spell before we could disapparate. We fought them, but they got Hogbauer and Sunderland. I barely made it past them myself. I got out of range of their disapparation spell and came here to report to you, master."

"You seem uninjured," Voldemort observed.

"I was lucky," Rodolphus admitted. "There was a thick fog and I was able to use it to slip away from the aurors."

Voldemort studied the death eater closely for several seconds before he said, "Very well. Leave me now and get some rest. I will be calling on you again soon."

"I am at your eternal service, my master," Rodolphus said with a bow of his head before he stood and backed out of the room.

"So it is true, Harry," Voldemort said to the air in front of him. "You did have a way of tracking the location of my death eaters. Now you've shared that with the aurors. Soon you will have shared it with me as well."

Voldemort retired to his bed chamber where he sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. Closing his eyes, he calmed his mind and dropped all attempts to shut his mind off from Harry. In fact, he concentrated very strongly on the mental connection they shared. He knew it was late. He knew Harry was likely asleep, and therefore weakened to a subtle mental attack. In that state, he knew he could glean any information he wished from Harry's mind.

In seconds, he felt himself flow through the connection and emerge into a hazy nondescript area on the fringes of Harry's mind. As he moved slowly through the haze, he recognized clearly that he had entered into Harry's dream. As he moved out of the haze he looked up to see a fantastically large bird with flaming blue feathers, the feet and legs of a lion, and a curving horn protruding from its head circle lazily as it descended closer and closer to the ground. When it was ten meters from the ground it rolled upside down and dove toward the ground at an alarming speed. At the instant of impact the strange bird transformed into a young girl who seemed to land softly before beginning to skip across the grass toward a river flowing in the distance. Soon the skip became a full sprint as the girl transformed every few seconds into a young boy and back again. Near the river the boy jumped further into the air than a normal human would have been capable of and tumbled over in mid air only to transform back into the girl for the descent. The girl landed solidly on the edge of the riverbank. Seconds after landing her toes elongated and began sinking into the earth under them. The toes became roots and her legs became the trunk of a small tree. The transformation was complete in seconds as the girl became the tree. The tree grew quickly as the deep running roots drank water from the river.

Voldemort shook his head to draw his attention away from the scene of the growing tree. It was not Harry's dream he was there to see. Onwards he pressed until he came to the edge of a forest. He stopped to look at the forest momentarily as he realized that was where Harry's dream ended and his mental defenses began. He smiled to himself knowing it would take much more than a forest of trees to keep him from the information he was seeking. Onwards he pressed.

Snape sat back with a start as he looked wide eyed at Harry. He had been wearing Harry down with training for an hour. He felt Voldemort enter Harry's mind. He knew Harry knew it as well. Harry had just pushed him out so Voldemort wouldn't find him there. Harry had said he had a plan. Snape just hoped that what he had taught Harry would be enough.

Voldemort began moving through the forest only to have ghosts appear in the forest all around him. As he studied them he realized they were the everyday memories of unimportant things still taking up space in Harry's mind. He disregarded them, and moved on.

As he moved, the forest became denser and denser. The frequency of memories began to drop off at this point as they receded further off into the trees. He knew he couldn't be there yet. He thought surely Harry had learned to guard his secrets more closely. As he squeezed through the trees a few meters later he learned how well Harry had learned that lesson.

Voldemort emerged from the forest only to come face to face with a solid sheer wall of rock. Looking to each side he could see that it stretched off into the distance further than he was able to perceive. He stepped back until his back was against a thick tree trunk and scanned the rock above him. He spotted a dark opening fifteen meters above his position. Voldemort concentrated on levitating himself upwards until he was level with the opening to a dark tunnel barely large enough for him to stand upright in. Stepping inside he had to bend his head down to avoid hitting it on the ceiling. The tunnel beyond was dark, but he knew better than to produce a light to see by. Even such a small act could alert Harry to his presence.

As he slowly felt his way through the passageway he heard the faint indistinct whispers of conversations coming from deep inside the rock walls. Though he could not make out what was being said, he knew he likely would like to know the content of such well hidden memories. Still, the memories he was after he suspected were guarded better still somewhere at the end of the dark tunnel.

Several minutes later, and having been forced to crawl on his hands and knees as the passage narrowed, Voldemort emerged into light to find himself standing on a ledge high on the side of a mountain. No trail led down from the mountain, but from where he stood he could see what he knew to be his ultimate destination.

The valley floor at the base of the mountain was churning with smoldering red lava as it pushed up from somewhere deep below and covered the entire area. The only area not covered in lava sat in the very center as a base of craggy rock stood up to provide a solid platform for the castle that sat upon it. Standing watch on the many towers around the castle were no fewer than twelve fierce looking dragons.

It was a sight that would have given any normal wizard pause. Though, at no time had Voldemort thought himself a normal wizard. Still, he looked at the castle with admiration. Harry had constructed a defense far more elaborate than Voldemort would have given him credit for if he had not seen it for himself. Voldemort knew he had to be careful. He was facing a defense on a scale that he would have constructed for himself. He thought the problem out carefully.

Finally, after several minutes, he decided upon a simple solution that he knew Harry would not have foreseen. Voldemort stepped to the edge of the cliff before performing a full body concealment charm and floating his concealed form off of the cliff and toward the castle.

Even from high above the valley floor Voldemort could feel the intense heat rising from below him. As he neared the castle he watched the dragon guards carefully for any sign that they detected his presence, but no sign was given that they would impede his progress. With ease he floated over the castle wall and down into the courtyard below. Even before he landed he knew he wanted to get close to the conversation protected within the walls. In the center of the courtyard, Harry stood talking to Severus Snape while Draco Malfoy stood nearby.

"Everything is proceeding just as I've planned it," Voldemort heard Harry say.

"Can you be so sure?" Snape asked. "The Minister still doesn't realize Mr. Malfoy and I are back and working with you. If he learned that it would certainly mean that your plans would fail."

"You obviously underestimate how much power I've already gained," Harry said with a sneer. "McGonagall and the Order will rush to my aid any time I call them. For that matter, so will the majority of the aurors. In their eyes I'm The Boy Who Lived. They don't even suspect this thirst for power Voldemort left in me, the night he tried to kill me. It's at least as strong as his own. He was stupid in the implementation of his quest for power though. If he hadn't taken the route he did he could have been Minister of Magic by now. He could have placed his death eaters in prime positions and ruled the wizarding world any way he saw fit."

"How do we know you'll be any different?" Draco asked as he stepped closer.

"I haven't killed you yet," Harry replied. "Do you really think Voldemort would have shown that control?"

"You will still have the formidable task of defeating the Dark Lord to accomplish before you can become the new Minister," Snape pointed out.

Harry smiled as he said, "That will be much easier thanks to my spies. From what they tell me, Voldemort is already getting paranoid about which death eaters he can really trust. In addition to that he seems to think I have some kind of magic amulet or something that tells me where his death eaters are. If he only knew his own death eaters are supplying me with that information."

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Snape asked.

"As sure as anyone can be of the loyalty of a death eater," Harry replied. "Still, I know that one is solidly with me now."

"I can't believe you turned him," Draco stated. "How did you do it?"

"I had to promise him a great deal," Harry replied. "I had to promise him the power and prestige that Voldemort has kept from him all these years. Rodolphus won't let me down."

Fury burned inside Voldemort even as he watched the figures before him quickly disappear. He was almost too late to realize what was happening as jets of dragon flame erupted in his direction narrowly missing him. Somehow he had been discovered, and the dragons were launching themselves off the towers toward where he stood. With all of the speed he could muster he flew away from the castle as the dragons gave chase. After several narrow misses, Voldemort finally crawled back into the safety of the tunnel on the mountain. He quickly began to crawl toward the other exit as he heard the passage behind him collapsing. He tumbled out of the crack he had first entered just before the rock snapped shut behind him like a great set of jaws. He hit the ground below with a dull thud.

Voldemort's run back through the forest was comparatively uneventful as he dodged the occasional swipe of a branch or roots that seemed to jump out of the ground to trip him. Clearing the forest, he ran through the open space beyond where the tree had stood by the river. The tree was gone, but the haze he had originally encountered was still present as he ran into it and suddenly found himself back in his own body having severed the connection to Harry.

Voldemort stood, still full of fury, and drew his wand as he reached for the door to his bed chamber. He would not be made a fool of by his own servants. He knew his anger was too great for a measured response. His punishment would be swift and final. Then he would question the others until they were all rooted out.

Harry opened his eyes to see a worried Snape ask, "Are you…"

"I'm fine," Harry said as he stood up. "Gather up your things. It isn't going to be safe for you to stay here now."

"Voldemort knows I'm here?" Snape asked knowing the answer. "He saw your thoughts?"

"He only saw what I wanted him to see," Harry replied. "Your training worked better than expected. Still, he does know that you and Draco are back. I had to put it in the story I fed to him to make it believable."

"I see," Snape said. "I will pack quickly. Then I would like to hear exactly what happened in that head of yours."

"Let's just say that Voldemort is probably not in a very good mood right now," Harry said with a grin.


	46. Desperate Time for Magic

46

Desperate Time for Magic

Hearing a commotion in the corridor outside her room, Bellatrix reached for the handle on her door to investigate. As soon as she had opened the door and stepped into the hallway she was nearly run down by another death eater as he ran with wild abandon at her. She grabbed him by his robes to stop him.

"What's happening?" Bellatrix asked as she heard screams of pain and the sounds of a battle from the direction the death eater had been running from. "What is it, Alden? Have the aurors found a way in?"

"He's gone mad!" Alden replied with wide terrified eyes as he struggled to get away from Bellatrix. "He's killing them all!"

"Who?" Bellatrix asked as she held him in place with a great deal of effort.

"The Dark Lord!" Alden screamed. "He's killing his own death eaters!"

Bellatrix pulled his face close to hers as she said, "If the Dark Lord wishes for his death eaters to die for him then so be it."

Bellatrix let her captive go free, and as he ran down the hall away from her she leveled her wand in his direction. A quick killing curse later the death eater lay lifelessly on the floor. Bellatrix lowered her wand as she turned toward the direction the battle sounds were emanating from and sprinted toward the end of the hallway.

Before Bellatrix rounded the last corner she stopped suddenly as the broken bodies of two death eaters flew past ahead of her to collide with the stone walls and fall lifelessly to the floor. Bellatrix looked cautiously around the corner and saw Voldemort standing with Dolohov and Malfoy at his side as they presided over the carnage at their feet. Without delay she stepped out into their field of vision as their wands sprang up in her direction. Knowing better than to raise her own she kept it hanging at her side as she stepped forward and knelt at Voldemort's feet.

"Tell me why I should not kill you as well, Bellatrix," Voldemort said as his wand remained ready to carry out the act.

"If it is your will," Bellatrix said, "then I gladly surrender myself to you, my master."

Voldemort entered her mind and saw her recent memories. He saw her question the running cowardly Alden. He watched as she killed him and then turned to run to her master's side. He knew that her only thoughts were of doing his will.

"Stand, Bella," Voldemort said. "Were that all of my death eaters were as loyal as you. Now stand at my side as we continue to seek out those who may have conspired against me."  
"I don't understand, master," Bellatrix admitted as she stood. "What could have made so many turn against you so suddenly?"

"After what I have learned tonight," Voldemort said seriously, "I can afford to trust none but my most faithful servants. Anyone who does not surrender themselves the way you did, or the way Lucius and Antonin did is not worthy of my favor. Now come. There is a great deal more to do before this night is over."

Harry and Snape appeared out of the kitchen fireplace at number 12 to find it empty of occupants. Harry, carrying some of Snape's bags for him, nodded for Snape to follow him as he began walking for the door.

"I certainly never thought I would see this place again," Snape commented as he walked behind Harry.

"I think you'll be pleased with some of the changes Mrs. Malfoy has made," Harry said as he pushed the door open. "I know I am."

Snape exited the kitchen and stood fixed with astonishment as he looked at the new entryway. All of the drab décor present at the time when it had been used as the headquarters for the Order were gone. In their place everything looked new and surprisingly inviting and cheerful.

"We'll set your things here at the bottom of the stairs," Harry said as he carefully set down Snape's belongings. "I need to let Mrs. Malfoy know we're here."

Narcissa and Draco both looked around as they heard the knock on the sitting room door. They relaxed when they saw Harry's head pop through the gap as the door opened.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this…" Harry began.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Narcissa said as she waved for him to come in. "You're always welcome here. It is your house after all."

"I wish I could have given you more notice," Harry said as he walked in with Snape following behind. "Something has happened. It may not be safe for Professor Snape to stay at my house now."

"Something that serious?" Draco asked. "What was it?"

"It doesn't matter, Draco," Narcissa corrected him.

"Actually, it does," Harry admitted. "It's something all of you need to know about."

After Harry finished telling them about his encounter with Voldemort, Draco sat back and said, "So now he knows we're back."

"We're perfectly safe as long as we stay here," Snape pointed out. "Harry is the one who has placed himself in danger."

"Do you understand that, Harry?" Narcissa asked with concern. "Do you really know the danger you're in? Voldemort will be more dangerous than ever now. He's going to try to kill you."

"He'll make sure his own house is in order first," Harry said. "After that, I know, he'll come after me directly."

"Then run," Draco suggested. "Go into hiding."

"Where exactly does 'The Chosen One' go to hide?" Harry asked.

"He's right," Snape conceded. "He can't go anywhere where someone wouldn't recognize him."

"Then stay here," Narcissa suggested.

"If I hide," Harry said, "how long will Voldemort look for me before he starts attacking my friends to draw me out?"

"A matter of only a few weeks at most I would guess," Snape provided.

"Exactly," Harry agreed as Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but fell silent. "I won't let it come to that."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked as he found himself in both admiration of Harry's bravery, and confused about his seeming lack of interest in self preservation.

"I'm going to prepare the best I can," Harry replied. "It's the only thing any of us can do."

As Harry walked back to the kitchen to floo back to his house, he stopped when Draco called to him. Draco stepped into the kitchen with Harry and closed the door behind him as he turned to Harry and tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"Listen…" Draco said. "I… I don't know exactly what it was you did… to help my mum, but it meant a lot to her. It means a lot to me, Harry. I'd like to think I would return the favor when you need help…"

"I'm sure everyone will do everything they're capable of doing," Harry said. "I don't expect anything more than that. Besides, what I did to help your mum I did to save my own soul."

"I still don't understand you, Harry," Draco said. "Maybe I never will."

"I used to think the same thing about you, Draco," Harry said with a grin. "Keep trying. You'll get it."

McGonagall deactivated the map on her desk after the knock on her office door. Of course, she already knew who it was waiting to see her.

"Come in," McGonagall called as she shoved the parchment aside.

Harry opened the door and said, "There's something you need to know."

Minutes later, having risen from her seat finding herself unable to sit still during Harry's tale, McGonagall took a deep breath before she said, "I suppose, under the circumstances, it was the best outcome we could have hoped for. At least you were able to shield information about the map or the shield charm from him. As Headmistress I have to tell you that it frightens me just how quickly you were able to develop such an elaborate lie to feed to Voldemort."

"At least I only lied to him,' Harry said. "I came here to tell you all about it after I relocated Professor Snape."

"I appreciate that," McGonagall admitted. "Of course, I should punish you for breaking curfew in the first place."

"I could also point out that my encounter with Voldemort could have gone very differently tonight if I had been asleep in my bed when I was supposed to have been," Harry offered.

"An excellent point," McGonagall admitted. "I am greatly relieved that you were not. However, perhaps it is time for you to return to your bed now. You'll be in no shape to deal with an attack, should it come tomorrow, without a good night's rest."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. "I am feeling a bit tired now. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as Harry turned to leave. "Harry, wait."

Harry turned to look at McGonagall and could see that she was having an internal debate about something. After several seconds of hesitation she walked away from her desk to a cabinet along the far wall of the office. With a wave of her wand, the cabinet unlocked. She reached inside and closed her hand around an object before pulling it out and continuing to consider it in her hand.

McGonagall turned and walked closer to Harry as she held her hand out to him. He placed his hand under hers, and there was only a slight moment of hesitation before she opened her hand and let the time turner fall into Harry's hand.

"I hope I do not need to explain to you the dangers associated with a time turner if you use it to change past events," McGonagall said without the usual edge in her tone. "Use it wisely, Harry. I give it to you now in hopes you will use it for the training you may need in the near future."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he resisted the urge to hug McGonagall tightly. "This will help a great deal."

Harry turned and walked out the door before his emotions got the better of him. He didn't want to let McGonagall or any of the past Headmasters see just how scared he was of what they all knew was coming. Of course, he already knew that Ginny could feel it as his emotions spilled through their connection unchecked.

McGonagall sat down at her desk and buried her face in her hands as long restrained tears fell from her cheeks. Try as she might, she was unable to compose herself as her concern for Harry surged upon hearing what he had just been through.

"There, there, Minerva," Dumbledore said soothingly. "Perhaps you could use a good nights rest as well."

"Giving back his time turner was an unexpected move," Phineas said.

"Indeed," Professor Dippet agreed. "We had never discussed that option."

"Still," Phineas continued, "I suspect that even I may have been tempted to follow the same course of action."

"You?" Professor Fortescue asked in surprise. "Now that is what I call an unexpected move. Are you beginning to warm to Mr. Potter, Phineas?"

"I was a headmaster here just as all of you were," Phineas responded. "Is there one of us who didn't always wish there were more we could do for the students? We all understand what Minerva is feeling right now."

"We understand it in general," Dippet corrected. "None of us have experienced it in such a personal way as Minerva does right now."

McGonagall wiped her eyes as she finally regained her composure and said, "Forgive me, everyone. I don't know what came over me."

"I should think it was love, Minerva," Phineas said, being uncommonly kind. "Your love for Harry was already strong, but after your experience in that healing circle I suspect your feelings have only intensified."

"I wish I could have experienced it," Dylis Derwent said from her portrait. "It must have been extraordinary."

"It was," McGonagall assured her. "For a few brief seconds I could feel everything Harry does. I could feel the intensity of his feelings both good and bad. That is how I know that even now Harry hides how truly terrified he must feel."

"I suspect you're right, Minerva," Dumbledore said softly. "I don't know if there is anything any of us can do to lessen that feeling for him."

"Hopefully the time turner will help in that regard," Dippet said.

"Somehow I think it will be young Miss Weasley who helps him more with that problem," Derwent said with a smile.

Harry walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny standing by the fire in her night clothes waiting for him. Even before he made it to her the pent up emotion he had been holding back spilled out as he began to sob. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him as he laid his head on her shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

She knew why he was so emotional. Even before he had returned to Hogwarts she felt his controlled emotions with a clarity she had never experienced before. It was then that she got out of bed and went to wait for him by the fire. She felt his control slipping from the time he left McGonagall's office. By the time he entered the common room his emotions were spilling out like water rushing through a collapsing dam.

Nearly an hour later, after moving Harry to sit on a sofa, and with Harry much calmer but still clinging to her, Ginny said, "I don't want to wait either, Harry. If we can find a way, I think we should do it."

"I don't want you to agree to it just because I'm afraid of not getting the chance to," Harry said.

"I'm not," Ginny replied with a gentle smile. "I want to do it because I'm afraid of that too."

"That's it then," Harry said with a smile. "We'll do it as soon as we can arrange everything."

Ginny moved to hug Harry, and as she did she felt a lump inside the pocket of his robe. When she questioned him about it he pulled the time turner out and dropped it in her hand.

"Harry," Ginny said sounding disappointed. "You didn't sneak this out of McGonagall's office did you? You know she'll notice it missing."

"Actually, she gave it to me," Harry explained.

"Gave it to you?" Ginny questioned. "Why would she do a thing like that? She practically tore the castle apart trying to get it away from you to begin with."

"You should have seen the look on her face, Ginny," Harry said seriously. "She looked so worried. If she had been your mum she would have wrapped her arms around me and never let me go. If I had stayed there any longer I may have let her."

"Well, I'm glad you came here to me," Ginny said. "I know how you are about letting your guard down around other people."

"Thanks for sitting with me while I came unraveled, Ginny," Harry said with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll return the favor for me some day," Ginny replied as she looked over Harry's shoulder to see the portrait hole open again and another Harry smile and wink at her as he crossed to the stairs as silently as possible before disappearing up them. "So, Harry, how soon were you planning to use that time turner?"

Harry looked away from the fire to see the knowing look in Ginny's eyes as he said, "I hadn't actually given it much thought yet. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Ginny said with a smile as she snuggled close to Harry. "Something tells me it'll be sooner rather than later."

The next morning, Ron woke up when he heard Harry stirring beside the bed. He looked out as Harry was pulling on his robes.

"Morning, Ron," Harry said with smile as Ron yawned.

"So, you made it back last night after all," Ron commented. "I tried to wait for you, but I just couldn't stay awake. Did I miss anything?"

"Quite a bit, actually," Harry said with grin. "I'll tell you and Hermione all about it at lunch."

"Why can't you tell us at breakfast?" Ron asked.

"I have things to do this morning," Harry replied with a grin. "I'm not going to make it to breakfast. By the way, when Ginny and I get married will you be my best man?"

"Of course I will, mate," Ron said.

"Great," Harry said as he turned to go. "I'll see you later."

After Harry left, Ron laid back down and waited for Hermione to come and wake him. He had grown quite fond of her method of doing that. Hearing the door open, Ron thought Hermione was already on her way. As he pretended to be asleep, he noticed that the footsteps stopped short of his bed and there was a rustling of some kind at the end of Harry's bed. Thinking Harry had forgotten something, Ron stuck his head out once again to see what was wrong. Ron was surprised to see an exhausted looking Harry removing his clothes and putting on his pajamas.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked. "I thought you said you had things to do."

"It can wait until later," Harry replied as he climbed into his bed and closed the drapes. "I just need a little sleep."

Ron laid back down and puzzled over Harry's sudden change. Several minutes later, still without a clue what was going on with Harry, Ron got out of bed and dressed to wait in the common room for Hermione. If anyone would know what was going on she would.

"I don't have a clue," Hermione said after she met Ron in the common room. "Something is going on though. Ginny came and told me she wasn't going to be at breakfast this morning too. She also asked me if I would be her maid of honor."

"Do you think they're going to elope?" Ron asked.

"Why would they need a best man and a maid of honor to do that?" Hermione asked in response.

"Good point," Ron said.

"Still, I don't understand how Harry could be wide awake one minute and exhausted the next," Hermione said just before a familiar idea popped into her head. "Unless of course, he somehow found another time turner."

"Or nicked the one McGonagall took from him," Ron suggested. "Either way it presents a problem. I don't even know if the Harry sleeping upstairs is the present Harry or the future Harry come back to take a nap."

"One thing is for certain," Hermione stated. "I'm not waiting for lunchtime to find out what's really going on."

Voldemort stifled a sigh as he looked out over his remaining death eaters who had been in the castle. Many of those not stationed in the castle had been recalled during the course of the night, but few of them were found to be acceptable by Voldemort's standards. Looking at the forty seven death eaters before him, he came to realize how many among those already captured by the Ministry would likely swell the ranks of his army. He believed they were among his most loyal, and had specifically been targeted by Harry's spies to remove them from their master's service.

"What are your orders, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Rest, Bellatrix," Voldemort responded. "All of you have proven your loyalty to me through your actions during the night. Rest now so that we may begin devising our plans for the future."

"Shall we attack Azkaban once again and rescue the others?" Dolohov asked hopefully.

"At our reduced numbers the risk of failure is too great against a fully manned defense," Voldemort responded. "In time that will be possible again, but for now we will develop new alliances to insure our continued success. Go now, we shall discuss more of this in the near future."

Once the death eaters were gone, Voldemort proceeded to the large chamber where he had the bodies of his former death eaters laid out. Upon entering the room he stood and surveyed the great number of those on the floor and smiled. He walked over to where Rodolphus laid next to his brother who had tried to save him. Kneeling down, he turned Rodolphus' head to face him.

"What help will you be to your precious Harry now, Rodolphus?" Voldemort asked with venom still present in his voice. "Did you really think you could betray me and not be caught? Apparently you did. You seemed surprised when I confronted you with it just before I killed you. You should have chosen your allegiances more carefully. This is not the end for you though. No, even in death I won't allow you to abandon the oath of service you swore to me. You, along with all of those here with you, will perform one final service for your real master."

Arthur Weasley walked into the Ministry with Harry and Ginny at his side, and as they walked Arthur turned to Harry and said, "Now understand that the Minister may not be able to see you. At least, not soon enough for you to make it back to Hogwarts in time for classes to begin."

"Somehow I think we'll be in class on time anyway," Harry said with a knowing smile that Ginny shared.

"I won't even ask what those smiles mean," Arthur said. "I get the feeling I might not like it."

"We're just too happy not to smile I guess," Ginny offered.

"May I remind you that your mum and I survived Fred and George?" Arthur asked. "It isn't that easy to get something past us. Still, I suspect the two of you are a bit giddy right now. I can't say that I blame you."

Stepping up to the desk in the lobby, they listened as the woman on duty asked, "What can I help you with, Arthur?"

"Harry Potter wishes to see the Minister," Arthur explained. "He doesn't have an appointment, so if the Minister can't…"

"Actually, we're under orders to send Mr. Potter straight up any time he comes by," the woman said. "You can escort him up, Arthur. I'll let them know you're on your way."

By the time the elevator door opened, Percy was already standing there waiting for them.

"Good morning, Percy," Arthur said as he shook hands with his son.

"Good morning, dad," Percy replied before he turned his attention to Harry and Ginny. "I didn't expect to see the two of you here today. Are you playing hooky, or did McGonagall suddenly grant the students a holiday?"

"It's good to see you too, Percy," Ginny said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"The Minister is waiting for you," Percy said with a smile as he motioned for them to follow him to the Minister's office.

Percy announced them, and they were ushered into the office. They entered to find Scrimgeour standing behind his desk waiting for them. Kingsley was standing nearby.

"If you've come to tell me about the events of the last evening," Scrimgeour announced, "I've already received a detailed account from Professor McGonagall."

"I'm glad to see that information is shared between you so easily and quickly," Harry commented. "Actually though, that isn't what we came here about at all."

"Harry and Ginny wish to be married, Minister," Arthur supplied.

"I'm aware of that," Scrimgeour said. "I was there the night they got engaged."

"No, Minister," Arthur clarified. "They want to be married today."

"What?" Percy asked before he could stop himself. "I mean… Ginny isn't of age yet."

"The Minister of Magic has the power to wave that restriction as long as she is within eight months of her seventeenth birthday, and her parents agree to allow the marriage," Arthur explained.

"Do you really agree to it though?" Scrimgeour asked. "Have you really thought of the… complications?"

"Complications?" Arthur asked. "What complications?"

"I think the Minister might be referring to the sleeping arrangements," Percy said as he struggled with his instinct to protect his baby sister. "Is she to move into Harry's dorm with him until the end of the school year?"

"Stop being silly," Ginny said. "We'll both stay in our own dorms. Nothing at school will change."

"Then why must it be done so immediately?" Scrimgeour asked.

"You heard from Professor McGonagall about last night," Harry said. "At this point I don't even know if I'll be alive in eight weeks, much less eight months."

"Still…" Scrimgeour began.

"I want her to have my name," Harry interrupted. "Even if for only a while longer, I want the Potter name to live on after me. I want her to legally have rights to everything that is currently mine. Most of all, I don't want to have any regrets."

"Have you considered that your marriage may make it more difficult to leave her behind and enter into a battle with the Dark Lord?" Kingsley asked.

"I won't leave her behind," Harry said. "I'm not going to seek that battle out. Voldemort will bring that battle to me. Married or not, my first concern will be keeping Ginny safe."

"Harry," Kingsley said, "if it becomes public knowledge that you were married, then the Dark Lord would try even harder to use Ginny against you."

"He can't do much worse to me than he already did just before Christmas," Ginny said.

"Don't be too sure of that," Scrimgeour warned seriously. "He's capable of doing far worse than you imagine. After what happened last night, he'll be in a mood to do worse still."

"She can be kept safe at Hogwarts," Harry said. "After that she can be kept safe in my house."

"Minister," Ginny said softly, "we don't want you to allow us to be married because of what might happen in the future. We want it because of something important, and special, to us. We want it because of something we have a chance to share together, whether for days or decades. I wish you could feel how desperately we want this."

Scrimgeour looked from Ginny to Harry to Arthur and back again as he considered, then finally said, "I may not be able to feel it, but I can at least understand it. I'll have the necessary documents drawn up and signed. Shall I send them to Hogwarts, or is there some other place the ceremony is to take place?"

"Hogwarts will be fine," Harry said with a smile as he and Ginny's hands tightened around one another. "Could you make it to a ceremony tonight, Minister?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Scrimgeour replied. "It isn't every day "The Chosen One" gets married. Would you mind if I brought along an auror escort?"

"Not at all," Harry said. "That is, as long as Professor McGonagall doesn't mind."

"Has she agreed to let you go through with this?" Kingsley asked.

"Actually she doesn't know about it yet," Harry replied.

"She doesn't know about it?" Scrimgeour asked. "How many of the arrangements have you made?"

"We haven't actually started yet," Harry responded cheerfully. "We didn't decide to do this until last night."

"I think you may be underestimating how much there is to do," Scrimgeour said with a chuckle.

"How in the world do you plan to arrange an entire wedding in less than a day, Harry?" Percy asked.

"Magic, gentlemen," Harry replied with a smile. "Magic."


	47. And the Greatest of These Part 1

47

And the Greatest of These…

"You want to what?" McGonagall asked as she stood quickly from her desk chair unable to remain seated.

"I was afraid that would be your reaction," Harry commented.

"Mr. Potter, this is not something a person should rush into," McGonagall stated seriously. "It is ridiculous to even consider it at this point. Ginny is still underage. It is simply impossible unless…"

Harry held up the official papers Scrimgeour had signed and asked, "Unless I have these?"

"What are…" McGonagall began as she took the offered papers and scanned them with surprise. "Where did you get these? Surely the minister wouldn't have agreed to such a thing."

"Well I didn't forge his signature if that's what you're asking," Harry replied with a grin. "Ginny and I went to see him this morning."

"It is bad enough that you leave the grounds without me being able to stop you, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said seriously, "but to willingly keep Miss Weasley from attending class is inexcusable."

"I agree," Harry said. "It would have been inexcusable if I had kept her from her classes. She didn't though. She attended every one of her classes this morning. So did I."

"Yet you are missing your class right now," McGonagall pointed out.

"If you check with Professor Slughorn you'll find that to be untrue," Harry said mischievously.

Catching Harry's meaning, McGonagall said, "I did not give you the time turner for it to be used for this purpose."

"I know," Harry conceded. "I'm putting it to a great deal of use for my own purposes though. As you might imagine there are a thousand details to be taken care of for a wedding like this."

"Certainly more than can be arranged in less than a day," McGonagall stated. "You must realize that I'm not inclined to allow you to have the wedding here at Hogwarts."

"I have other locations in mind just in case that was your answer," Harry said. "I would like to have the wedding here though. More than any other, Hogwarts is a sacred place to me. It's the place where I first learned to love and treasure my friends. It's a place where I feel safe."

McGonagall studied the papers Scrimgeour had signed and saw Arthur Weasley's signature along with it while she considered Harry's words and asked, "Are you so determined that you would find a place where you didn't feel as safe?"

"I am," Harry replied. "This wedding is the first step in getting my affairs in order before… well… before things get out of hand. I don't want to delay it any longer than I have to."

"I'm sorry, Harry," McGonagall said softly. "Your papers seem to be in order, but there will not be a wedding at Hogwarts today."

McGonagall watched the sadness spread over Harry's face even as the paintings around her murmured in quiet disappointment.

"However," McGonagall said as Harry looked up straining to see a glimmer of hope remaining, "tomorrow is Saturday, and a much more suitable day for such an event. I have no doubt that you will want to invite some of the other students to the ceremony. Tomorrow they will be free from their classes and able to attend without the questionable use of your time turner."

"So," Professor Fortescue began, "does that mean the wedding will be here at Hogwarts after all?"

McGonagall smiled as she noticed the sudden burst of joy in Harry's eyes as she said, "Yes. There are still many details that need to be worked out, but the wedding will take place at Hogwarts."

"Splendid," Professor Derwent said happily from her portrait. "It's been many a year since Hogwarts played host to a wedding ceremony."

"If memory serves me correctly," Phineas said as he looked down at Harry with an amused grin, "Hogwarts has never held a ceremony to join two current students before."

"Another first attributed to you, Mr. Potter," Professor Dippet said with a smile.

"Congratulations, Harry," Dumbledore beamed. "I think you know that all of us here wish you and Ginny only the best."

"I hope there is some way all of you can be there," Harry said. "Somehow it wouldn't seem right if you weren't."

"That may be dependant upon the specific details of the wedding," McGonagall informed him. "We'll need to work out some of the arrangements right now if there is any chance of finishing in time."

Harry hesitated as he looked at his watch and said, "Um… could you give me a few minutes. I have an appointment I have to keep. I could come back here in… say, twenty minutes."

"Could your appointment really be that important?" Fortescue asked.

"Actually, it is," Harry replied as he pulled the time turner from his robes. "I only have a few minutes left to leave myself a note about what's happened."

"Leave yourself a note?" Dippet asked with interest. "Just how extensively are you using the time turner right now?"

"Enough that I have to keep it all documented in a journal beside my bed to keep it straight," Harry replied with a grin. "It's pretty hectic already trying to keep information current for all of us."

"All of you?" McGonagall asked. "How many of you are there in this current time?"

"Right now there are three," Harry responded. "Sorry, I mean four. I forgot about the one asleep in my bed."

McGonagall sighed as she said, "Very well then, Mr. Potter. See to your business. I shall await your return."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said with a wide smile. "I really appreciate this. I'll be back as soon as possible."

They all watched as Harry turned and walked out of the office. When he was gone, McGonagall looked up at all of the former headmasters around her.

"I wish one of you had gained some experience with similar situations in the past," McGonagall said as she walked back to her desk. "I could use your council in the matters I find before me now."

"Harry is not the only one having firsts attributed to them today," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "Events of such a personal nature are far more difficult to navigate than items of a disciplinary or administrative sort."

Professor Dippet looked down from his portrait and said, "The decision you made here today would not have been an easy one for any of us to come to in our days as Headmasters."

"There wasn't much I could have done to stop it anyway," McGonagall pointed out. "These papers he got the Minister of Magic to sign are official. The Ministry has given them the right to be married. It is not within my power, regardless of my own concerns, to overrule that decree."

"Still," Fortescue said, "it was a brave decision to make. Also, getting Mr. Potter to agree to delay the wedding for one more day when he was so determined that it take place shows that you still have a good deal of influence with him."

"Of course she does," Phineas confirmed. "We're all aware of how he feels about her."

"What do you mean by that?" McGonagall asked as she sensed the portraits knew more than they were telling.

"I'm afraid Phineas is speaking out of turn, Minerva," Dumbledore said with a light grin.

"Do you think the wedding should be revealed to the students before the end of the day?" Professor Dippet asked to change the subject and deflect McGonagall's curiosity. "There is likely to be a serious drop in attention levels in classes if it is revealed too soon."

"I have to say that I agree," Fortescue commented.

"I think we will have to count ourselves lucky if it has not spread throughout the school by lunchtime," McGonagall said. "I will speak to Mr. Potter about it as soon as he returns. Still, the Professors should be warned just in case."

As if on cue, there was a knock at McGonagall's office door, and Harry stuck his head in to ask, "Are you ready for me, Professor?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied as she motioned for him to enter. "I didn't expect for you to return so soon."

"I gave the time turner a little extra half spin," Harry said with a grin as he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and started unfolding it.

"We were under the impression you were going to write a note and then return," Dumbledore revealed. "Was the time turner necessary for accomplishing that task?"

"It wouldn't have been if that was all I had been doing," Harry replied. "I've been trying to coordinate the efforts of all of the other Harrys, as well as compiling a list of things that need to be worked out in this meeting for most of the other details to move forward."

"If only you had taken your school lessons this seriously over the years," McGonagall commented with a sigh. "Very well. What do we need to discuss first?"

"Ironically," Harry replied, "the time. I know the wedding will be tomorrow, but what time should it be?"

"I should imagine an evening wedding would be best," McGonagall advised. "It would give the most time for arrangements to be made."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry said. "So, do you think seven would be too late?"

"Not at all," McGonagall replied. "Of course, it will have to be a quick changeover from dinner if you want to hold the ceremony in the Great Hall."

"Actually, I wanted to have the wedding outside on the grounds," Harry informed her.

"You are aware that it is winter aren't you, Mr. Potter?" Professor Dippet asked.

"Oh yes," Harry replied with a grin. "I'm fairly sure there's a way to deal with that problem. I know I read something about it recently."

Before McGonagall could comment, Harry closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate on something. Seconds later, he opened his eyes again as he looked down at his notes for the next issue to be discussed.

"Are you all right, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied as he looked up to see worry in her eyes.

"When you closed your eyes I thought perhaps your trips through time were beginning to have an effect on you," McGonagall stated.

"Oh, no," Harry said. "I was just sending the message about the time of the wedding through the connections to myself."

"To yourself?" Fortescue asked. "Are you saying you have a connection to each copy of yourself currently in this time?"

"Of course," Harry confirmed. "Why wouldn't I?"

While Harry continued with his meeting with McGonagall, Hermione walked into Harry and Ron's dorm as her friends followed her until she turned and said seriously, "You two have a lot of explaining to do. What is going on? You've gotten your hands on another time turner haven't you? Don't try to deny it. I looked out the window on the way here and saw you walking around outside, Harry."

"I'm not going to deny it," Harry replied calmly.

When he didn't explain further, Hermione asked, "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Ginny, you know this is only going to lead to…"

"We're getting married, Hermione," Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's hand to stop her. "Harry is using the time turner to plan the wedding."

"Wedding?" Ron asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow night around seven," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"You saw me walking the grounds because that's where the wedding is going to be," Harry continued.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "That can't be possible."

"Before you say it, Hermione," Harry preempted, "we've already gotten permission from Ginny's parents, the Minister of Magic, and Professor McGonagall. This wedding is going to happen whether you're shocked by it or not. In fact, I would very much like it if you would help us get ready for it."

"Wait a minute," Ron said as he held up his hand. "Tomorrow? Couldn't you have given us a little more warning? I haven't worn dress robes since Bill and Fleur's wedding. They barely fit me then. I'm fairly sure they won't fit me now."

"Calm down, mate," Harry's voice said groggily from behind the bed hangings, and causing Ron to look from the bed to Harry and back again. "You have an appointment with Madam Malkin tonight just before dinner. Now, I would appreciate it if you would all keep it down."

In the forbidden forest, Magorian and Bane entered the clearing they had been summoned to, and found a dozen of their fellow centaurs standing in a defensive arc around two black robed wizards. The Centaurs were not surprised by the presence of the wizards. Their coming had been foretold.

Bane came to a stop in front of the wizards and said, "You requested this meeting. Now, speak your words if it will hasten your departure from this forest."

"We bring words of greeting and friendship from our master, Lord Voldemort," Lucius said calmly as he waited for the Centaurs to respond, but they remained silent. "We have been instructed to come here and negotiate a treaty of cooperation between our master and the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest."

"There is no purpose to any such treaty," Magorian said. "Your master has nothing that we need."

"Don't be too sure of that," Bellatrix warned. "Very soon our master will seize control away from the Ministry of Magic. When that happens, those allied with him will be rewarded handsomely. Those not with him will not be so lucky."

"We do not recognize any authority the Ministry whishes itself to have over the Centaurs," Bane said irritably. "That recognition will never be given to your master. Never to a human. Save your threats. Return to your master and tell him of your failure."

"Please," Lucius said as he placed a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder to warn her to calm herself, "Allow me to clarify. Our master seeks no control over the Centaurs. All he asks is for safe passage through the Forbidden Forest if it should ever be needed. That is all."

"Allow me to clarify, death eater," Magorian said seriously. "The Centaur are not fools. We are well aware of why you would want to get through the forest. There is only one destination you would have. Your trespass in this forest would never be tolerated under normal circumstances. If you plan to target Mr. Potter you will find this forest impenetrable."

"We'll see," Bellatrix muttered with a twisted grin.

"So," Lucius said resignedly, "you've already chosen a side."

"As it is written," Bane said with a gesture toward the sky, "so let it be."

"So let it be," all of the gathered Centaurs repeated.

"Come, Bellatrix," Lucius said as he took a step backwards cautiously. "Our mission here is finished."

The two death eaters inched backwards thankful they were so near the southern edge of the forest from where they could disapparate. They both recognized the growth in hostility in the Centaurs around them, and knew that any further negotiation had the potential to bring that hostility out in the open.

Still, Bellatrix awaited her chance with each step she took. She intended to leave the Centaurs with a taste of what they would soon be facing. As soon as she had gone far enough, she made a quick hand movement to draw her wand. As she did, the bows of the Centaurs began to rise. Before she could clasp her wand though, a spell hit her and knocked her back to fall unconscious at Lucius' feet. He quickly knelt down and grasped Bellatrix's arm. Just before he disapparated, he looked up to see Harry standing just behind the Centaurs with his wand pointed straight at him. Just after he disapparated, a dozen arrows embedded themselves in the ground he had occupied.

Seconds after Lucius disappeared, the Centaurs turned to see Harry putting away his wand as he bowed deeply and said, "Please forgive my intrusion. I mean no insult with my uninvited presence."

"So let it be," Magorian said as the rest of the Centaurs repeated his words and observed Harry in awe of the accuracy of their star readings.

"You are welcome here, Mr. Potter," Bane said kindly. "We have been expecting you."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I didn't know you were waiting for me."

"There is much that we are aware of," Bane said as he looked upwards again. "Your presence here today was foreseen."

"Wicked," Harry said with a smile. "Do you know why I've come to find you as well?"

"Not in detail," Magorian replied as he and Bane stepped closer to Harry. "We only know its importance."

"Well," Harry said, "I came here to invite all of you to my wedding. Ginny and I are getting married tomorrow night at seven. We would really like for all of you to be there."

"We are deeply honored by your invitation, Mr. Potter," Bane said as whispered conversation broke out among the Centaurs behind them. "I think I can speak for the entire herd when I say that you may count on our presence."

"Great," Harry said as his smile widened. "I'll see you there."

With a wave, Harry disapparated. Bane looked over at Magorian to see a nod of understanding and approval.

Bane turned to the Centaurs gathered behind him and said, "Go now and spread word throughout the herd about the wedding. Make sure every last Centaur understands the importance of their attendance."

Without question, the Centaurs darted off through the trees toward all of the different sectors of the forest. Bane and Magorian watched them go until they could no longer hear the sound of hooves on the forest floor.

"A wedding," Magorian observed. "Could it be?"

"It must be," Bane responded. "The stars do not lie."

"But they do not reveal the whole truth either," Magorian reminded him. "They do not make us all knowing."

"We have enough information to interpret," Bane countered. "We knew that servants of the snake would come in a pair to the southern wood. It was not a great leap of logic to interpret what that meant."

"And the light shall come to return the one to darkness," Magorian continued the prophecy. "And given account, those of the herd shall gather to the light for sanctuary, lest they be overrun with shadows."

"You know it well," Bane consented.

"Are we to take sanctuary at a wedding?" Magorian asked. "Was his invitation the 'account' the prophecy indicated?"

"Perhaps not," Bane admitted. "The time for that part of the prophecy may not occur so soon, but it is surely prudent for us to gather to Mr. Potter if he has gone to the trouble of requesting our presence."

"I agree," Magorian said. "With that in mind, we should remind everyone that this is meant to be a joyous occasion. Besides, very few of us even considered that Mr. Potter could be the 'light' described in the prophecy until recently."

"Myself among them," Bane acknowledged. "Given recent events, a great many more believe it now could be no other."

"I wonder what a human wedding ceremony is like," Magorian mused.

"Difficult to imagine," Bane said. "It could be as somber as the funeral for Albus Dumbledore. Then again it may be as raucous as the quidditch matches the humans seem to enjoy so much. It wouldn't surprise me if the entire ceremony took place on broomsticks."

"So, you think the wedding will be outdoors?" Magorian asked. "Understanding the human dislike of cold weather I find it more likely that the ceremony take place inside the castle."

"It shall be uncomfortable for us to be so enclosed and cut off from the open air," Bane said as he considered the possibility. "We will have to endure it. We have already given assurances of our attendance."

At Voldemort's lair, the Dark Lord stood and walked closer to where Lucius knelt beside the unconscious Bellatrix. Lucius bowed lower with every step his master took closer to him.

"I take it that all did not go as planned," Voldemort stated. "Speak, Lucius."

"The Centaurs were… unreceptive to our offer," Lucius reported.

"As I expected," Voldemort said. "The Centaurs are fiercely independent. They will not willingly follow a human."

"Not so independent it would seem," Lucius commented. "They warned us against attacking a certain Hogwarts student. They seemed ready enough to defend him."

"Are you certain of that?" Voldemort asked as the skin on his neck began to prickle.

"They mentioned him by name," Lucius confirmed.

Voldemort's knuckles cracked loudly as his fist clenched and he asked, "And Bellatrix?"

"I tried to warn her to keep her calm," Lucius said. "As we were leaving she apparently decided to take the chance to strike against the Centaurs. Before she was able to draw her wand she was knocked unconscious by a spell."

"An auror?' Voldemort asked.

"No, my Lord," Lucius replied. "It was the boy himself. Before I disapparated I looked up to see him standing where he had not been only moments before."

Voldemort seethed for several seconds before he said, "So, Harry has recruited the Centaurs to his side. An admirable achievement. It is of no consequence though. I don't need to go through the Centaurs to get to Harry. There are… other ways."

As if on cue, Dolohov apparated into the chamber holding a struggling woman, her dress covered in blood. Dolohov pushed the frantic woman to the floor in front of Voldemort even as he knelt in reverence to his master.

The woman flailed as she struggled to right herself in hopes of finding an avenue of escape. Instead, she froze in abject horror as she looked up to see Voldemort staring back down at her. Unable to make her body move, she was equally powerless to prevent the shaking that permeated her body from the fear she felt envelop her.

"Interesting," Voldemort mused as he felt the fear radiating from her. "Even as a muggle you recognize me so easily. Of course, our paths were destined to cross eventually. Even you had to realize that."

Even if the woman had been able to speak she wouldn't have had the chance. Voldemort's wand flashed before her an instant before a blinding pain consumer her. After that, her only thought was a prayer for death.

"So, where are you two going to live, Harry?" Ron asked as they walked down the stairs toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"At my house I would assume," Harry replied not understanding why Ron wouldn't have realized that.

"That isn't what I mean," Ron corrected. "I mean while you're still at Hogwarts."

"Has Professor McGonagall given you a special room?" Hermione asked.

"It isn't like that," Ginny said. "Harry and I have decided that our living arrangements won't change until summer. I won't officially move in with Harry until after I turn seventeen. I may stay at his house, but until my birthday I won't share a room with him."

"Your parents were quite keen on the idea, mate," Harry commented with a grin. "Percy was a bit leery of the idea when we explained it to him."

"Percy knew about this before me?" Ron asked as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"Well, he does work in the Ministers office," Harry pointed out. "He was there when we spoke to Scrimgeour. I didn't seek him out to tell him."

"Why didn't you just tell us all of this first thing this morning?" Ron asked.

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure it was actually going to happen," Ginny explained. "For all we knew Scrimgeour might not have signed the order allowing us to get married in the first place. McGonagall might not have allowed us to have the ceremony at Hogwarts."

"I'm actually amazed that she did," Hermione said.

"Well we only have until tomorrow night to pull this thing off before she changes her mind," Harry said with a smile.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Hermione asked excitedly, sensing that her research abilities may be needed.

"Ginny and I could both use help picking out bible passages to be read at the wedding," Harry said, seeing Hermione's eyes light with anticipation.

"That should be easy for Hermione," Ron said. "What should I do?"

"I think it's customary for the best man to give a toast at the reception," Harry said as he watched the color drain from Ron's face. "You should probably work on that."

"I have to… well… How many people are you two inviting?" Ron asked as he began having second thoughts.

"Enough that you'll probably need to get Slughorn to brew a calming draft for you," Harry said with a grin as Ron grew paler. "Steady there Ron. You have until tomorrow night. No sense worrying about it too much right away."

"So, when are you planning on sending out invitations?" Hermione asked. "I could help with that if you need."

"Mind you that no one else in the school can know about the wedding until after classes are over today," Harry warned. "I promised McGonagall we would wait until then. The rest of the invitations are already being delivered."


	48. And the Greatest of These Part 2

At the Ministry of Magic, the elevator opened and Harry stepped out to meet Percy once again. Without delay, Harry was escorted into Scrimgeour's office.

"Thank you for seeing me again, Minister," Harry said. "I won't take up too much of your time."

"Two visits in one day would seem to indicate that the second must be of some importance," Scrimgeour commented.

"Things I thought you needed to know anyway," Harry said. "First of all I wanted to let you know that the wedding will be at Hogwarts tomorrow night at seven instead of tonight."

"Thank you," Scrimgeour said. "I'll be there for sure."

"How many aurors are you planning to bring with you?" Harry asked leaving Scrimgeour to think there was a specific reason for the question.

"I was originally planning to bring six," Scrimgeour said. "Is there a reason that number might not be sufficient?"

"Perhaps," Harry replied. "Lucius Malfoy and Bellartix Lestrange had a meeting with the Centaurs a little while ago."

"What?" Scrimgeour asked as he stood quickly from his seat.

"The Centaurs were less than receptive to their offer," Harry assured him. "Voldemort is looking for new allies. I don't know if that means he's ready to attack, or if he's still months away from it. Still, I would feel better if you brought as many aurors to the wedding as possible."

"You can rest assured of that," Scrimgeour assured him.

"Also," Harry said, "I've invited the Centaurs to the wedding. Given the tension between the Ministry and the Centaurs, I would ask that you brief the aurors on the sensitivity of the situation. The Centaurs are my invited guests just as much as you are."

"I understand," Scrimgeour said. "You have my word that your wedding will not be a place for attempts at further negotiation with the Centaurs."

"Good," Harry said with a small smile. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Professor McGonagall about the death eaters meeting with the Centaurs. She would never allow the wedding if she knew."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Scrimgeour said. "I'm sure there are a great many things she hasn't shared with me as well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Harry said as his smile widened.

"So, will Snape and Draco Malfoy also be attending your wedding?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Not if you have your aurors waiting to arrest them," Harry replied without losing his smile.

Scrimgeour reached down and picked up the newspaper from his desk as he said, "I was going to give this to you tonight at the wedding, but you may as well have it now since the wedding has been moved. This is the story that will run on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Harry took the paper and unfolded it to read the headline, "Ministry clears Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy in killing of Albus Dumbledore."

"The papers have already been signed," Scrimgeour said. "Snape and Malfoy are free of Ministry pursuit. That newspaper will make it public first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Minister," Harry said seriously. "I know this wasn't an easy thing for you to do. After the wedding I'll see that a new map is made for you."

"Don't bother, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, surprising Harry. "The offer was tempting when you made it, I admit. Having had time to think about it, I think there would be public outrage if it ever became known that a map existed within the Ministry that could locate every wizard in the country. Death eaters are one thing, the general wizarding public is quite another."

"I'm… proud to hear you say that, Minister," Harry said. "I quite agree. When things have settled down a bit I plan to propose to Professor McGonagall that she destroy her map."

"She won't be too receptive to that idea," Scrimgeour pointed out.

"Not at first, I suspect," Harry said. "She'll eventually see the logic in it anyway. Besides, the only non-death eater she uses it to keep track of is me."

Scrimgeour smiled as he asked, "How is that working for her?"

"If she's trying to use it right now," Harry said with a smile of his own, "probably not so well."

Bellatrix, having awoken only to have Lucius explain what had happened to her, was in a fuming temper. To be taken by surprise by Harry Potter was bad enough, but to learn that she had lain at her master's feet while another related the events of her failure was intolerable to her. She stalked the corridors of the castle looking for anyone she could strike out against to vent her frustration. Seeing no one, she headed for the room where the bodies of the disloyal death eaters had been taken. She thought that kicking Rodolphus in the head a few times would help to relieve her tension.

Upon reaching the room she released some of her anger at the door as she kicked it open. Without losing her stride, Bellatrix stepped into the room and froze in shock at the scene revealed by the light spilling in from the corridor. Her wand was drawn in an instant. She pointed the wand directly ahead of her and began to utter the curse she planned to use, but a cold powerful hand closed on her forearm to stop her. With a look to her right, she let the tension drain from her arm.

"Do not react too quickly, Bellatrix," Voldemort said as he held her arm while she lowered it. "It would be a shame to waste my work before it bears fruit."

"Forgive me, master," Bellatrix said as she bowed. "I am not worthy to be in your presence. I sought to punish someone else when I am the one who deserves the true punishment. I gladly accept what punishment you choose, my master."

"Rise, Bella," Voldemort said using the familiar form of her name. "My memory is not as short as you imagine. There is no punishment awaiting you other than the one you inflict upon yourself."

"But, master," Bellatrix pleaded, "I failed you."

"On the contrary, Bella," Voldemort said, "it is only because of you that I am here today. I remember well the dedication you showed to me when you carefully administered the potion I needed to recover from an encounter with Harry."

"Any other death eater would have done the same, my lord," Bellatrix said.

"I think not," Voldemort said as he gestured to the dead in the room with them. "We are all learning just what a cunning adversary Harry has become. Lucius related what happened in your most recent encounter. Even he did not see Harry until after you were hit. It is reasonable to believe that he was concealed in some way prior to his attack on you."

"Still," Bellatrix said with her eyes downcast, "there must have been something I could have done to better serve you, master."

Voldemort stared at her. She had always been thrilling to him. He had always been invigorated as he watched such a strong willed woman become utterly submissive before him. He knew she could be more submissive still.

"Let us leave the presence of your dead husband, Bella," Voldemort said as he stuck his hand out for Bellatrix to take.

"As you wish, master," Bellatrix said as she took his hand and bent over to kiss it.

"I wish a good deal more, Bella," Voldemort said as he clasped her hand in his before she could kiss it.

Voldemort turned immediately and led Bellatrix down the passage toward his chambers. She was so thrown by his actions that she didn't realize what was happening until they were within the bedchamber and he had shut the door behind them.

As dinner was about to begin, with the visit to Madam Malkin's behind them, Ron said, "Surely you don't plan to invite all of them. What about the Slytherin?"

"Well, it would be rude to invite everyone else and ignore them," Harry replied with a chuckle. "Besides, remember how many of them joined in that healing circle to help me regain my vision."

"That still doesn't mean you can trust them," Ron warned. "Any of them. You should know that better than any of us. You can see all of their blue lines. So far you haven't seen a blue line on anyone who wasn't a death eater or in Slytherin."

"I know," Harry said, "but most of them don't have blue lines anymore."

"What?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny asked together.

"When did that change?" Ginny asked.

"The day after the healing," Harry replied. "I told all of you about it."

"You most certainly did not," Hermione charged.

"Of course I did," Harry said. "We walked into the Great Hall and I looked over at them and said that I saw different colors."

"Wait," Ron said holding up his hand. "I thought you were making a general comment about all of the lines you see. You were still glowing. You were babbling all sorts of things."

"So, how have their lines changed?" Hermione asked.

"They're more like the other tables," Harry explained. "Mostly different shades of red ranging from a dark red to a light pink."

"How is that possible?" Ron asked. "How can a line just change color?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. "I don't have time to worry about it. I have a wedding to plan."

"A wedding?" Neville asked as he sat down beside Ron. "Is someone getting married?"

"I'm actually going to announce it tonight, Neville," Harry replied. "Ginny and I are getting married."

"Everyone already knows that, Harry," Neville said with a smile. "Even I haven't forgotten that yet."

"We're getting married tomorrow night, Neville," Ginny said as Neville's smile evaporated into a stunned expression.

"I understand how you feel, Neville," Ron said. "I felt the same way when I found out."

"But…" Neville stammered.

"I felt like that too," Ron said with a grin. "I think I still feel that way. I guess I never thought my little sister would be married before I was."

"We could make it a double wedding if you want, mate," Harry said with an enormous grin as he watched a suddenly pale Ron look over at an equally stunned Hermione.

"Or maybe we could just try to get through this wedding first before we start planning any others," Ginny said, coming to Ron and Hermione's rescue.

"You're right, Ginny," Harry said with a grin. "Maybe that would be best."

"Well…" Neville began, "am I invited?"

"Of course you are, Neville," Ginny assured him. "We haven't formally invited any of the other students yet. McGonagall wanted Harry to wait until after classes were over."

"Invited the students to what?" Lavender brown asked as she was passing by and heard part of their conversation.

In explaining what they were talking about to Lavender, Harry and Ginny were overheard by a group seated behind them at the Hufflepuff table. They proceeded to spread what they had overheard to their other friends at the table and the famous Hogwarts rumor mill was underway. By the time McGonagall arrived to start the dinner and called Harry and Ginny up to make their announcement, the entire room already had a fairly good idea of what he was going to say. Returning to their seats, they were congratulated by almost everyone they passed. As they sat down, Dean stood up and proposed a toast to Harry and Ginny.

Later that night, as the level of celebration died down in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione asked, "So what do you still need to do for the wedding? Did you send out all of your invitations?"  
"I think so," Ginny said with a glance toward Harry for confirmation.

"We invited everyone at Hogwarts," Harry said as he listed it with a raising of one finger. "The Minister of Magic, the Centaurs, the Merpeople, the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, the D.A. members outside of Hogwarts, the Order, Hermione's parents and Stan Shunpike have all been invited. Ginny's parents are taking care of the invitations for the Weasley family. I think that's just about everyone. I was going to deliver invitations to number 12 tonight."

"You're inviting them too?" Ron asked with a soured look.

"Of course," Harry replied. "I have some news I wanted to share with them as well."

"What about your Aunt and Uncle, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry replied with a surprised look. "This is a big event in your life. Surely they would at least want to know about it."

"Don't be too sure of that," Harry said. "The last thing they want is for me or the magical world to darken their doorstep again. The kindest thing I could do for them is to never ask them to have any involvement in my life. So, no, I will not be sending them an invitation."

"You invited everyone in Slytherin, Harry," Hermione reasoned as Harry sighed knowing Hermione wasn't going to concede her position easily. "If you can do that so easily, it would seem possible for you to extend that courtesy to your own family."

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione," Harry said trying not to sound too angry and realizing he wasn't succeeding. "I don't have a family. The only family I ever knew died. You three are the closest thing to family I have left."

"Well, we will be family after tomorrow, mate," Ron said in an attempt to diffuse the serious tone the conversation had turned to. "Can you believe it? I'm going to have another brother."

"I've never had a brother before," Harry said as his smile returned. "I've never had a sister either. I guess I'll have to wait for that until after you and Hermione get married."

"Easy there, Harry," Hermione said as she shook her finger from side to side. "One wedding at a time. Remember?"

"Right," Harry said with a smile. "How could I forget? Only a few more things to work out before tomorrow night."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise. "You're that close?"

"You can't imagine how hard Harry has been working on this wedding," Ginny informed him. "He's done everything from finding someone to marry us to ordering the flower arrangements."

"Well…" Harry began, "I had quite a bit of help really. Professor Lupin put me in contact with the woman who performed my parents wedding ceremony. She agreed to perform this one as well. Professor McGonagall and Tonks are going to take care of conjuring the chairs. Flitwick and Slughorn are going to make sure the grounds are as warm as a spring day. The catering is coming from the kitchens here at Hogwarts. Dobby insisted on that. The flowers will be delivered tomorrow around noon. The dress robes and dresses are taken care of, even though Ginny wouldn't let me see her wedding dress."

"Of course not, Harry," Ginny said. "You know it's bad luck for you to see it before the wedding."

"Well I certainly don't want to invite any bad luck," Harry said. "I wish I could see you tomorrow though."

"How have you solved that problem?" Ron asked. "You're bound to run into her somewhere in the castle."

"Ginny and Hermione are going to the Burrow early tomorrow morning," Harry replied. "I'll likely be sleeping late."

"If you can get to your bed," Ron joked. "You may have to kick Harry out before you can get in."

"Oh, no," Harry assured him with a grin. "He left at two o'clock today."

At number 12, Harry apprarated into the kitchen to find Narcissa putting away the washed dinner dishes. She jumped slightly as she turned and caught sight of Harry standing there.

"Oh, Harry," Narcissa said as a friendly smile appeared on her face. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Harry said. "I didn't expect anyone to still be in here this late."

"Dinner was a bit late tonight," Narcissa said with a chuckle. "Draco volunteered to cook. Needless to say, it isn't his strong suit. I volunteered to clean up, but I don't think I understood what I was getting myself into. What brings you by at this hour? Has something happened?"

Harry saw the concern suddenly appear on Narcissa's face, and he said, "Nothing terrible anyway. I thought you would be interested to see this."

Harry pulled the folded copy of the Prophet from under his arm and handed it to Narcissa. Upon unfolding it, her breath caught as she caught sight of the headline.

"Is this…" Narcissa began.

"That's the headline to tomorrows paper," Harry told her as her hand covered her mouth and wetness formed in her eyes. "By this time tomorrow, everyone in England will know."

Narcissa moved forward and wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug as she said, "Thank you, Harry. I can never repay you for this."

Draco walked into the kitchen with Theodore behind him, and they both froze as they took in the scene in front of them. Narcissa turned to them with a smile on her face that evaporated their concern instantly.

"What's happened?" Draco asked.

"You're free, Draco," Narcissa replied as she moved to hug him as well. "The Ministry has cleared you."

Draco hugged his mother, unable to think of how he should respond. He wasn't sure how this new revelation would change his day to day existence. Surely he couldn't walk the streets as he once had. Voldemort was still looking for him. He was sure of that. It brought happiness to his mother though, and that he would always treasure.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said in greeting as he walked by the door and stopped at the entrance. "I did not realize you were here."

"He came to show us this, Severus," Narcissa said as she handed the copy of the Prophet to Snape.

Snape surveyed the article carefully before he said, "I'm surprised. I expected it to take the Minister longer to accomplish all that he said he would."

"I'm glad it came when it did," Harry said. "That makes it possible for me to invite all of you to my wedding."

Narcissa let go of Draco and turned to look at Harry even as everyone else in the room did the same. Several seconds passed before anyone was able to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What wedding?" Draco asked.

"Ginny and I are getting married," Harry replied with a smile

"Congratulations, Harry," Theodore said. "I guess I just took it for granted that you would someday."

"Well, starting this early will give you several months to plan the ceremony," Narcissa said.

"Actually, it won't," Harry said as his smile widened. "I have until seven o'clock tomorrow night."

"Are you saying you're getting married tomorrow night?" Snape asked seeming genuinely surprised.

"Surely not," Draco said.

"Actually, I am," Harry confirmed.

"But…" Narcissa began.

"I've heard all of those over the day today," Harry interrupted holding up his hand. "The Minister of Magic approved it. The wedding will be at Hogwarts, so all of you should be quite safe there. The aurors and the Order will be securing the area."

"Given recent events," Snape said, "I would think other things would be on your mind right now."

"They will be," Harry replied. "After tomorrow I'll give them my fullest attention."

"Well, congratulations, Harry," Narcissa said with an attempt at a smile. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm just a bit stunned."

"I know how you feel," Harry replied as his smile continued. "I'm beginning to feel a bit numb about it myself. It's a bit overwhelming. I'm sure a good night's sleep will cure some of that though. So, can I count on all of you being there?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Draco said as Narcissa looked at him in surprise. "Not for Professor Snape and myself at least. The Prophet may tell people that we've been cleared, but I think the ill feelings of some of the people at the wedding toward us won't go away just because of that article."

"Mr. Malfoy makes an excellent point," Snape said as he took a step forward. "Our presence will only serve to dampen what should be a festive evening."

"Fiona Moss is going to be there," Harry said in an attempt to tempt Snape to be there.

Snape's facial expression broke ever so slightly before he caught control of it and said, "I don't know what difference that should make in the matter."

"You could use your time at Hogwarts to recover anything you might want from your old office," Harry suggested. "I warn you though, Professor McGonagall sealed that office up tight. You might want to let it air out a bit before you go in there."

"That can be done at a time when the school is not so populated with people who don't want to see me walk its halls again," Snape countered.

"Ginny and I really want you to be there," Harry said seriously. "If it hadn't been for you, this wedding wouldn't even be possible. We don't care what anyone else's feelings are about you, we want you there because we know what ours are."

Snape considered Harry thoughtfully for several seconds before he said, "Very well. If you really want me there, then I shall attend the ceremony."

"Great," Harry said as his smile returned before he turned to look at Draco. "What about you, Draco? Are you going to allow your mum to attend the wedding unescorted?"

"Well…" Draco replied in surprise as he looked at his mum knowing he was trapped. "Of course not. If she wants me to escort her then I will."

"I do," Narcissa said as she held on to Draco's arm.

"It looks as though all of us will be there, Harry," Theodore said.

"Terrific," Harry said as he readied himself. "The wedding will start at seven, so be sure to get there in plenty of time to get a good seat. There will be a reception afterword, and I have no idea how long that might last. Guests are arriving in Hogsmeade and then being transported to Hogwarts. Now, if you will all excuse me. I have a few more errands to run tonight before I can get any sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow night."

With a wave, Harry disapparated leaving a still stunned group of people behind in the kitchen. Without a word, Theodore slipped silently out of the room on his way upstairs.

"I still don't get, Harry," Draco said shaking his head. "Why would he invite me to his wedding? I've never given him any reason to think we're friends."

"Keep your friends close, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he turned to go, "and your enemies closer."

When Snape was gone, Narcissa said, "Don't listen to him, Draco. It has nothing to do with that."

"You don't think so?" Draco questioned. "There may be some truth in it."

"Nonsense," Narcissa replied. "Harry no longer considers you an enemy. He may not consider you a friend, but you are not an enemy in his eyes."

"How can you be sure of that?" Draco asked.

"Because he took the time to help you, Draco," Narcissa explained. "Don't you understand? After he helps you he can never bring himself to look at you as an enemy again. I know exactly the moment his thoughts about me changed. I had gone to his house to ask for his help. Being disguised as someone else, his house defenses recognized it and pinned me to the entry floor. He looked down on me as an enemy at the time. After I explained why I was there it changed. He put his hand out and offered to help me up off of the floor. I could see it in his eyes, Draco. It wasn't the same look he had worn when I first entered his house. That was the first time he helped me, and he's been trying to help me ever since. He isn't doing that because he wants to keep his enemies closer. He's doing it because he believes in me. He believes with every fiber of his being that I can be a better person. That's why he invited you to his wedding, Draco. He believes in you too."

True to his word, Harry did sleep late into the morning of his wedding day. So much so that even Ron was anxious for him to wake up. Of course, Ron had been woken up especially early by Hermione before she and Ginny left for the Burrow. Since then, unable to fall back to sleep, Ron had alternated between sitting on his bed and pacing anxiously trying to will Harry to wake up. Everyone else in the dorm had already gone down for breakfast.

Finally, Harry rubbed his left eye as he reached for his glasses, and Ron said, "Good morning, mate. I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up at all."

"Morning, Ron," Harry said as he sat up and stretched. "How late is it?"

"Late enough that we'll have to hurry if we want to eat breakfast without taking a trip to the kitchens," Ron answered with a grin.

"I'll hurry and get ready," Harry said as he swung his legs off of the bed and put his feet on the cool floor. "Today is not a day for missing meals."

Ron started to walk back toward his bed to wait when a thought occurred to him, and he turned back to Harry and asked, "It is you isn't it?"

"What?" Harry asked with an amused grin.

"I mean… I know you're you," Ron said, "but are you the original you? You used your time turner so much yesterday that I don't know how to be sure anymore."

"I can assure you that I am in fact the original me," Harry replied. "There won't be any time turner usage today. I'm getting married, and I want to remember every moment of this day."

"Good," Ron said happily. "Then let's hurry and make your first memory of breakfast. I'm starving."

Ron and Harry arrived just in time to load their plates with food before the breakfast dishes began disappearing from the tables. After breakfast, Harry discussed wedding plans with McGonagall in her office. After he left, she cried openly as the portraits of the past headmasters congratulated her on the role Harry had asked her to play at the wedding.

Before lunch, Harry stepped out of the castle into a warm Spring day. Harry might have believed it really was Spring if he had not been able to see the snow falling in Hogsmeade. He congratulated Professors Slughorn and Flitwick on their brilliant uses of the spells and charms that went into the unseasonably warm weather.

While he was outside, Harry met with Tonks to make sure she understood exactly the seating arrangements Harry and Ginny had discussed. While he was speaking with her, the flowers for the wedding arrived. After he had signed for them, Harry started arranging them in the places indicated on the chart he had been carrying in his pocket. He was still arranging flowers when Ron came to tell him it was time for lunch.

After lunch, Ron wanted nothing more than to go outside and help Harry, but Harry refused his help. Instead, he told him to go back and finish writing his best man speech. Reluctantly, Ron agreed and went back to the common room.

Harry had no shortage of helpers though. Other students, having discovered the pocket of warm weather, were offering more help than Harry knew what to do with. Tonks saw his problem and recruited several of the students to help her conjure chairs. It slowed her progress as she trained many of the students on the job.

At two o'clock, two large crates were dropped off at Hogwarts. McGonagall walked out of the castle and contained a proud smile as she looked and noticed Pritchard and several of the other Slytherin boys helping Harry to open the enormous crates. She wondered at what could possibly be in them.

"Ah, Professor," Harry said as he saw McGonagall walking toward him, "you're just in time."

"I can see that, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said still looking at the crates. "What have you had delivered?"

"It's a gift," Harry said. "For you."

"Me?" McGonagall asked.

"Well not personally for you," Harry clarified. "I'm giving these to Hogwarts."

Pritchard and the others finally removed the front panel of the crate and revealed an object covered in brown paper. The object was two meters tall and five meters long. Luna stepped forward and waved her wand, and the paper tore across the top and slowly peeled down to reveal an enormous picture frame full of empty chairs.

"Now that this belong to the school," Harry explained, "I thought the former headmasters and the other portraits in the school would be able to leave their portraits and enter this one and the other one like it. That way, they'll be able to come to the wedding even though it's outside."

"I can tell you with some certainty that the former headmasters will be elated to hear about this, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with a small smile. "They have been worried that they would miss this grand event you've planned. Thank you. On behalf of Hogwarts, I accept your gift."

Around four thirty, aurors and Order members began to arrive as they performed thorough security inspections of the castle grounds. By five thirty they had established their positions for a formidable security perimeter around the area. So formidable in fact that Harry had to tell them to alter it to allow clear avenues from the forbidden forest and the lake so his guests invited from both would not be blocked in any way.

With the security matters handled, Harry apparated to Hogsmeade to speak with Madam Rosmertta, and to see that the carriage he had ordered was ready to carry his guests to Hogwarts. Seeing that everything was in order, Harry apparated back to Hogwarts to find Ron waiting for him.

After a light dinner, Harry and Ron went back to their dorm room to dress for the wedding. As they were dressing, Ron looked over and saw a smile spread across Harry's face.

"What's the smile for, mate?" Ron asked. "I thought you would be getting nervous about now."

"Ginny is back in the castle," Harry replied. "She just arrived with Hermione and your parents."

"You aren't going to get nervous, are you?" Ron asked already knowing the answer. "There's something unnatural about the best man being more nervous than the groom."

Narcissa, Snape, Draco and Theodore apparated onto the street in Hogsmeade and immediately pulled their cloaks around them to shut out the biting cold wind and the heavily falling snow. Looking ahead of them they read the sign telling all wedding guests to wait inside The Three Broomsticks. They made their way to the door and quickly hurried inside.

"Wedding guests?" Madam Rosemerta asked as the four new guests began trying to shake off the cold chill that had followed them in.

"Yes," Snape said as he lowered the hood that had been covering his head.

"Well, Merlin's beard," Madam Rosemerta exclaimed with a friendly grin. "It's been a long time, Severus. Quite the unexpected group you have with you. How are you, Narcissa?"

"Very well," Narcissa replied. "Thank you for asking."

"Please come in and warm yourselves," Madam Rosemerta said with a gesture of her hand. "I'll let you know as soon as the carriage arrives to take you to the wedding."

Ahead of them was a fairly crowded room of people dressed in their finest dress robes. Draco wondered just how long they would have to wait before they were able to get a seat on the carriage to Hogwarts. He guessed it would be seated per the order of arrival. He prepared himself for a long wait.

As they settled into an out of the way corner to wait, having noticed that the attention of many of the other guests was drawn to their group, Snape heard his name and turned to see a tall young man looking at him and walking toward him.

"You probably don't remember me, Professor," Oliver said. "I'm Oliver Wood. I was one of your students."

"I remember you," Snape said. "You were in Gryffindor. You went on to play quidditch professionally after Hogwarts. I read about some of your games in the Daily Prophet."

"You can read a lot of things in the Prophet," Bill Weasley said as he walked up next to Oliver Wood with Fleur holding on to his arm and urging him to calm himself. "For instance, I just read that the Ministry says you weren't to blame for Dumbledore's death. Ordinarily, I wouldn't put much faith in what they say, but Harry says it's true. On his word I'm willing to believe it. Besides, what you did to help my sister more than makes up for these scars on my face. For that, I'll always be in your debt. Thanks."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Snape said seeming on the verge of a true emotion. "It means more than you might think for me to hear that."

Bill turned his attention to Draco and said, "Harry says I should forgive you as well. I'm not sure I can do that so easily."

Draco looked back at Bill for several seconds knowing that his first instinct was to draw his wand and hex him before he had a chance to attack first. That impulse froze in his mind though. He knew that was a reaction his father had trained him for. He knew that his mother expected more of him.

Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped closer to Bill and said, "I don't fault you for your hatred of me. Other than the person who actually gave you those scars, I'm the one most responsible for them. If I could go back and change what happened, I would. That isn't possible though. I have to live with all of my mistakes. All I can tell you is that I'm truly sorry for what I did to you."

Bill regarded him thoughtfully for several seconds as he felt Fleur's hand tighten slightly on his arm, and he finally said, "Apology accepted. Harry said you had potential. I'm glad to see he isn't wasting his time."

"Attention everyone," Madam Rosemerta announced from atop a chair. "The carriage has arrived to take all of you to Hogwarts. I remind you that the short walk to the carriage will still be a cold one. Stay bundled up, and move to the carriage as quickly and as safely as possible."

Everyone pulled their cloaks tighter about them as they moved closer to the door. Snape's group held back to let everyone else go ahead, but Madam Rosemerta waved for them to join the group ready to bolt from the door as soon as she opened it. Once the door was open she urged the guests out quickly.

When Draco emerged from the doorway, he looked up at the single carriage waiting for them and wondered how it could possibly hold everyone who had been inside. Once he had ducked through the entry door, his feet kept moving automatically, but his mind wondered as he took in the warm room he had just entered. The interior of the carriage was at least as large at the interior of The Three Broomsticks if not larger. Plush seating areas were scattered around the entire room and many were already being claimed. Draco followed his party to one such seating area as he noticed house elves beginning to approach each of the individual seats.

"Dobby, is that you?" Narcissa asked as a house elf walked to their area.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Dobby replied. "Dobby is here to take your orders for refreshment. You have a choice of warm butterbeer or hot chocolate."

All four of them ordered, and Dobby snapped his fingers. Immediately, a small low table appeared in front of their seat with the drinks each had ordered.

"Just call Dobby if more is needed," Dobby said cheerfully. "It is doubtful though. The trip to Hogwarts is not a long one."

A short time later, and having no sensation of moving at all, the door to the carriage was opened, and a cold chill filtered in. Everyone looked up as Dean Thomas stepped into the carriage.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," Dean said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you can hang your cloaks."

As the guests exited the carriage they were stunned to see towering white arches stretching up and arching in to cover them. The arches were covered in a thick growth of green vines with an amazing number of small bright yellow flowers sprouting from them. Individual flower petals continually fell from the top of the arches in a light shower, but they slowly disappeared before they ever got close to the ground or the guests. As they were being led under the arches to the castle entrance, some of the more curious guests made their way closer to the arches lower reaches only to discover that their hands passed cleanly through them meeting no resistance.

After the guests had been shown to the first floor classrooms converted for cloak storage, they were surprised to find that, instead of being led to the Great Hall as they expected, they were led to the door leading out onto the grounds. The guests confusion turned to astonishment when they stepped out the door and into an area that seemed to have been ripped from another season.

"Astonishing," Snape uttered as his party stood and surveyed the grounds around them. "There is powerful magic at work to produce this kind of environment over such a large area. I doubt a single wizard could have done it alone."

"Stop trying to analyze it, Severus," Narcissa suggested. "Appreciate it for the beauty it contains. To think that Harry was able to arrange a wedding of this magnitude and beauty in only two days is simply spectacular."

"I never would have thought there would be so many people," Draco commented as he looked at the crowd from his own carriage added to the ones that had arrived previously.

"Not just people," Theodore observed. "Look down by the lake. There are Centaurs talking to Merpeople."

"A very diverse selection of guests to be sure," Snape said as he looked around and noticed no small number of people looking in their direction. "It would appear that other guests are considering the same reaction as they observe us. Perhaps it would better if we split up and mingled individually."

They split into three groups as Draco stayed at his mother's side. He stood by her when she greeted one of the shop owners from Diagon Alley. As they conversed though, Draco looked around at the other guests and spotted Pansy and her mother standing with Neville. Excusing himself from his mother, he walked directly toward Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy," Draco said as she turned and a sour look spread across her face. "Good evening, Mrs. Parkinson. Neville."

"What do you want, Draco?" Pansy asked irritably.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the things I did to you," Draco said so sincerely that even Pansy was tempted to believe he meant it. "It wasn't until recently that I began to understand that what I did was wrong. I never want to be the person I was then again. I'm trying to learn how to change, and I know I can't do that until I try to atone for the things I've done wrong. I just needed to tell you that I'm sorry. Take good care of her, Neville. She deserves to have someone care for her in a way I never could."

"I'll do my best," Neville said.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Draco said as he backed away. "I just wanted you to know."

Draco tuned to see his mum watching him with a proud smile on her face. Seeing that smile, Draco knew he would try even harder to remake himself in the image of someone she could truly be proud of.


	49. And the Greatest of These Part 3

Two more carriage trips delivered even more guests to the wedding. In the last carriage, Madam Rosemerta arrived and informed Dean that the last of the expected guests had arrived. Dean spread the word to the other Gryffindors who were helping, and they spread among the guests advising them to begin finding their seats.

The moment they had all been waiting for was almost at hand. As the majority of the guests took their seats, they looked around to see the level of organization that had gone into the seating arrangements.

Humans made up a sizeable portion of the seated guests, but beside them on the left side was a section devoid of chairs reserved for the Centaurs. The adults stood, but the Centaur children lowered themselves onto the grass in the front of their section. On the right side of the humans there remained an open avenue giving the Merpeople at the lake edge a clear view of the proceedings. The two enormous frames had been set in the front facing one another on opposite sides of the area in which Harry and Ginny would stand. The former Headmasters were seated in one of the paintings, while the other was overfilled with the other portraits from the castle who wanted to attend. Seated at the base of the two frames, the Hogwarts house elves sat on the grass. The house ghosts floated above the assembled guests as they pleased. The hovering torches Fred and George provided floated higher still and illuminated the entire area in a soft amber glow. Piano music played softly from some unseen place.

After one tune on the piano ended, there was a pause before another tune began noticeably louder than the one before it. A murmur began at the rear of the seating area, and caused everyone to look back up the center isle to see Bill Weasley escorting Fleur toward the front where they took their seats starting with the third seat in on the front row of Ginny's side. The guests looked around again to see a beaming Molly Weasley being escorted by Charlie and Percy. The brothers took their seats next in the line after seating their mum. Next came Lupin escorting Tonks. They were the first to sit on Harry's side leaving the first seat empty. Hagrid followed, being escorted by Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Sitting on Harry's side, everyone soon understood the reason for the oversized chair in the middle of that row.

The former Headmasters murmured excitedly to see Professor McGonagall escorted to the first seat on Harry's side by Fred. Everyone among the guests realized the significance of the seat Harry had asked McGonagall to fill. Fred took his seat on the other side next to Percy.

The guests looked back to see who would come next only to look back to the front where more muttering began. Harry and Ron walked from behind the frame of the Headmasters led by a slender woman with grey hair wearing black robes with bronze and blue accents harkening back to her days in Ravenclaw. Once they were in place, Ron's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione being escorted to the font by George. She was wearing a long flowing crimson chiffon dress with spaghetti straps, and Ron couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Getting any ideas?" Harry asked with an amused grin, shaking Ron out of the daze he was in.

"One wedding at a time, mate," Ron said as he closed his mouth but wasn't able to erase his smile.

Once Hermione was in place, she looked over and winked at Ron, causing his smile to widen even more. George took his seat beside Fred, and the music stopped.

Soon after, a new song began, and everyone stood as they turned and craned for a view. Harry smiled as Ginny walked to the rear of the aisle on her father's arm. To Harry, everything else faded into the background. Only Ginny existed for his senses to pick up on. She stood before him with a white vale partially obscuring her smiling face. He recognized Ginny's dress. He had seen it while Ron was being fitted for his robes at Madam Malkin's shop. Ginny had gone to pick out her dress after Harry and Ron had gotten back to Hogwarts, and Harry wondered if she had known it was the one he had liked at the time when she chose it. The dress was a white strapless jacquard gown with beaded embroidery on the bodice and the hem of the skirt. Harry didn't really know what any of that meant. It was what he read on the description that had been attached to it in the shop. All he knew for sure was that she looked incredible in it.

Harry blinked, and the look and sound of the wedding came back to him as he watched Mr. Weasley kiss his daughter's hand just in front of him. Arthur took Ginny's hand and placed it into Harry's. Arthur took his place next to Molly as Harry and Ginny looked at one another smiling.

Clarissa Merrythought waited for the bride and groom to face her for several seconds before she smiled and said, "Just let me know when you're ready to proceed."

"Sorry," Harry said as he and Ginny turned to face Clarissa, and Ron sniggered. "I was just trying to preserve the moment."

"Take my word for it," Clarissa advised, "the moment you want to preserve is a few minutes away. Don't worry though. Your father was the same way. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Thanks," Harry said forcing himself not to look at Ginny.

"Beloved guests," Clarissa said addressing everyone present, "we gather together here tonight to perform one of the most sacred of all ceremonies in wizarding society. Anyone challenging the right of Harry and Ginny to be married, come forth now to present your argument. There being no challenge, you may all be seated. Let us begin with a prayer. Our Father, love has been your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Harry and Ginny in their marriage. Surround them and us with your love now and always. Amen. Harry and Ginny, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love. Harry, Ginny, having received this charge, are you both willing to enter into this covenant?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny replied together.

"Harry and Ginny have preselected bible readings to be presented," Clarissa announced. "I shall begin with Ginny's. Her selection, from Ecclesiastes says, 'Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their toil. For if they fall, one will lift up his fellow; but woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up. Again, if two lie together, they are warm; but how can one be warm alone? And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him.' Words for us all to consider, to be sure. Harry's reading comes from the first Corinthians. It says, 'If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. And the greatest of these is love.' Well chosen, Harry. I know your parents would be proud of you."

Harry's hand clasped a little tighter to Ginny's as she and everyone in the audience felt a sudden pleasantly warm feeling spread through their chests. Clarissa paused in wonder to the feeling in her own chest as Harry turned his head and looked at Ginny once more.

Something had obviously passed between the two in the silence before Ginny turned back to Clarissa and said, "We may need to get on with this. I don't know how long he's going to be willing to wait."

"Easy there, Harry," Clarissa said as she smiled at how very like his father Harry really was. "We're almost there. Do you have the rings?"

"We do," Ron and Hermione said as they both placed rings in Clarissa's hand.

Clarissa drew her wand and pointed it at the rings. A quick spell later, they were floating in the air between Harry and Ginny.

"Please turn to face one another," Clarissa instructed and waited while they did so. "The rings you see before you are a symbol of eternity. It is the journey without end. As you wear them, remember the promises made to one another here tonight. Let them serve as the physical representation of the spiritual bond you are entering into. Harry, do you promise to love Ginny? To hold yourself only for her? To protect and support Ginny in times of plenty as well as times of struggle? In health, and in sickness? To accept her as a partner and shelter her as a wife for so long as you both may live?"

"I do," Harry said as the ring in front of him flashed momentarily.

"You may now place the ring on Ginny's finger," Clarissa said.

Harry took the ring floating before him and slipped it gently onto Ginny's finger. As he did, Mr. Weasley patted Molly's hand in hopes she would allow some of the blood to rush back into the one she was holding.

"Ginny," Clarissa continued, "do you promise to love Harry? To hold yourself only for him? To protect and support Harry in times of plenty as well as times of struggle? In health, and in sickness? To accept him as a partner and shelter him as a husband for so long as you both may live?"

"I do," Ginny said as the ring before her flashed the same way Harry's had.

"You may now place the ring on Harry's finger," Clarissa said.

Ginny took the ring in front of her and slid it easily onto Harry's finger. After she had, Harry took a small step toward Ginny as he looked over to Clarissa to see her hold up a hand to warn him to hold back a little longer.

Once Harry had stopped, Clarissa said, "This is that moment, Harry. With the intent of the bride and groom having been assured, and the rings having been exchanged, Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Harry finished the step he had wanted to take before as he moved closer to Ginny. Taking her vail in hand, Harry lifted it carefully as he folded it back over her head. Before he could get his hands back down though, Ginny couldn't wait any longer as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry as she pressed her lips to his. There were giggles from the guests, but Harry and Ginny took no notice of them. So little notice in fact that Clarissa had to clear her throat several seconds later to remind them they were not quite finished yet.

"You may now turn and face your guests," Clarissa said as she waited for Harry and Ginny to do so. "Who stands for the bride?"

All of the Weasleys on the front row stood up as Arthur said, "We stand for the bride."

"And who stands for the groom?" Clarissa asked as she looked over to McGonagall.

All of those seated in the front on Harry's side stood as a clearly emotional McGonagall said, "We stand for the groom."

"The bride and groom may now present themselves to those who stand for them," Clarissa instructed.

Hermione handed two red roses to Ginny, and Harry and Ginny walked toward Arthur and Molly. Harry took the first rose and handed it to Molly just before she enveloped him in a tight hug. When she released him she took Ginny in her arms as Harry took the other rose and walked to the end of the row. Working his way down the row, Harry shook hands with his new brothers-in-law. When he came to Fleur, he handed her the second rose and kissed her on the cheek.

After Harry had made it back to the end and shaken hands with Arthur, he and Ginny took three more roses from Hermione and walked toward McGonagall. Ginny presented McGonagall with the first rose, and then hugged her. Ginny them moved and worked from the end of the line back just as Harry had done, and gave the two remaining roses to Gabrielle and Tonks. McGonagall wept openly as Harry and Ginny walked back to Clarissa, and Hermione returned the bridal bouquet to Ginny that she had held for her during the wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests," Clarissa proclaimed, "it is my distinct honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."


	50. And the Greatest of These Part 4

Everyone in the audience not already standing stood up and applauded the couple's marriage. Music began playing once again, and Harry and Ginny walked up the aisle hand in hand. Ron and Hermione followed behind as Ron stuck his arm out and Hermione slipped hers through it. The family on Ginny's side walked up the aisle side by side with McGonagall and the others from Harry's side. As soon as they were gone, the house elves disapparated.

By the time the guests started to file out of their seats, they discovered that a series of long tables had appeared behind where they had been seated. The tables were arranged in a series of squares within squares leaving a large open area in the middle. In that opening, Harry held Ginny close to him as they kissed once again, and this time no one made any move to stop them.

Minutes later, Harry and Ginny stood behind the largest wedding cake either of them had ever seen. As they gripped the knife together, they paused with the knife touching the cake while the photographer from the Daily Prophet prepared to take the only photograph that was being allowed for public presentation. The camera flashed just as they cut down through the cake.

Harry cut pieces of cake for he and Ginny. After they were seated at a table, Dobby took over portioning out the cake and causing the pieces to appear on the plates of the guests seated at the tables. Other house elves hand delivered pieces to the Centaurs. The Merpeople declined any cake. Harry and Ginny walked to the waters edge to speak with the Merpeople at their request. It was then that Ginny learned just how much Mermish Harry actually knew. They wished the couple a long and happy life together, and then they excused themselves before they sank back into the water.

After Harry and Ginny danced, other couples began to join them. Hermione led Ron, somewhat against his will to the dance floor to join Neville and Pansy, Lupin and Tonks, and several other couples. Perhaps the most surprising addition to the dancers was Snape. Fiona Moss had asked him to dance, and he had been so stunned that he let her pull him onto the dance floor.

Harry and Ginny spent a great deal of time greeting all of their guests, and as the party wore on, many of them started to say their goodbyes. Hermione's parents left fairly early since they had to work the next day. The carriage waited to return them to Hogsmeade in comfort. Harry began to worry that no one would  
be left to hear Ron's speech if he didn't make it soon. He was already wondering just how late McGonagall was willing to let the party go on.

Finally, after Hermione had slipped a little liquid courage into Ron's drink, Ron stood beside where Harry and Ginny were seated and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. Slowly, the conversations died away as everyone turned to listen to Ron.

"When Harry first asked me to be his best man," Ron said not seeming at all nervous and leaving Harry to wonder just how strong the potion Hermione had given him was, "he informed me that my main obligation would be to give this speech. It wasn't until I started trying to write it that I realized what a difficult task he had put before me. How was I supposed to express to you all in such a short time everything that Harry has meant to me and to my family? Then I realized that there isn't much I could tell you about Harry's character that you don't already know. I have seen him day in and day out work and give so much of himself to those around him. I've seen him put himself in dangerous situations without a second thought to help someone who needed it. I've seen him persevere through times of great personal loss and sadness. I've seen him comfort others when they've experienced the same. Since that first day I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express, I've been learning just what a truly special person he is. I couldn't be happier to accept him into my family. There is no one I would trust more to take care of my little sist…"

Ron stopped suddenly as Harry stood quickly beside him with a terrified expression on his face.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny stood as well.

"I don't…" Harry said as he began to feel something very intensely. "Get into the castle! Everyone get to the castle now! Go!"

Aurors and Order members snapped their senses to attention surveying the surrounding area for any danger that Harry might have sensed. There was a moment when everyone was still, but after Harry took hold of Ginny and disapparated, chaos broke out as guests jumped over tables and fought through the other guests to run for the castle. Only seconds after he had left, Harry reappeared and then disapparated again with Hermione and Ron. Harry returned several times to pick up what stragglers he could, and on his last trip he spotted the Centaurs gathered together with many of them running in confusion toward the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. As they did, more followed. Nearly all of the guests were in the castle by the time Harry went to try to convince McGonagall to go inside as well. Just as he appeared beside her, the aurors near the lake yelled and retreated slightly as multiple heads began to rise from the water. Somehow the death eaters had managed to enter Hogwarts through the lake.

On and on they came despite the spells the aurors were hitting them with. Fifty death eaters walked out of the water and stayed clumped together. The aurors retreated as the spells they were using seemed to have no affect on the advancing death eaters. Battering spells knocked them down, but the ones behind them advanced forward as the fallen ones behind them stood back up and began advancing again.

"Look at their faces, Professor," Harry explained to McGonagall. "They don't have any expression at all. Spells aren't working on them. They're infiri. Voldemort turned his own death eaters into infiri."

Just then the death eaters raised their wands in front of them and sent a deadly barrage of killing curses directly at the aurors in their path. The aim was poor, but the effects were devastating enough. Five aurors fell lifeless to the ground. The death eaters continued to advance taking no notice of the order members flanking to attack from the rear. A second barrage of killing curses were fired, and Harry grabbed McGonagall's arm just before a green jet of light would have hit her.

McGonagall found herself standing inside the castle with all of the terrified guests and students. Harry disapparated almost immediately and reappeared seconds later with the Minister of Magic in tow. Before anyone could speak to him, Harry was gone once again.

Harry reappeared outside to see a wall of fire spring up from the ground and encircle the death eaters. The heat was so intense that Harry could feel the heat from fifteen meters away. The aurors near the fire backed away a safe distance to escape the heat. Momentarily, Harry held on to the hope that the fire would contain the infiri the way it had in the cave where he and Dumbledore had found the fake locket. Infiri were supposed to shrink back from fire.

Harry's hopes were shattered as the watched smoldering wand tips emerge from the flames. Two more aurors died instantly as walking fireballs emerged from the wall of flame. The robes of the death eaters flamed mightily, yet onwards they came without a hint of feeling.

Again and again the aurors and Order blasted the infiri with spells that knocked them back into one another, but again and again the infiri righted themselves to continue their march toward the castle. As they advanced, their tight clumped formation began to spread out, leaving fewer safe avenues for the aurors.

The air was becoming thick with the stench of burning flesh by the time Lupin backed into Harry and turned in surprise to say, "Oh my god! Harry, what are you doing out here?"

"People are dying out here because of me, Professor," Harry said as he whipped his wand forward and sent a battering blow to the head of one of the death eaters. "I have to do something."

"Keep yourself safe, Harry," Lupin ordered. "Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing."

"No, Professor," Harry replied. "If we can protect the people inside the castle it won't be for nothing."

"Stubborn," Lupin said as he punched a hole in the chest of a death eater that continued to advance as if nothing had happened, "just like your father."

"I get that a lot," Harry commented as the line retreated still closer to the castle.

Disarming spells had no effect. A spell to freeze the wand hand of one death eater met with disastrous results as the death eater's next spell blasted through the ice that had formed on the tip of his wand and sent sharp icy projectiles straight back to stab at the face of the Order member who originated the freeze spell. Harry ran to the injured Order member and disapparated into the castle with him. Harry returned almost instantly to see Kingsley slice upwards with his wand as a powerful cutting spell cut a death eater in half vertically. The two halves fell away to opposite sides, but even as it lay on the ground, the half still holding the wand continued to fire spells at them. Again, the line of defenders moved back.

Kingsley yelled an order to the aurors and their attacks concentrated exclusively on cutting spells designed to dismember and demobilize the infiri. They fell quickly. Lacking legs to stand on, their advance finally ceased. Everyone was ordered to flank one side or another to avoid the aim of the death eaters spells in the direction of the castle walls. Again, fire sprang up all along the line where the dismembered infiri lay. Wand after wand spewed fire into the line until the blaze raged and the defenders were forced to step back away from the intense heat. The spells emanating from the fire died away quickly as the wooden wands burned along with their users.

Seconds later, fireballs streaked across the sky as those on the grounds looked up to see fire spells being shot out of nearly every window in Gryffindor tower. Following the path of the fireballs, Harry and the others watched as they began impacting on the grass ahead of where twenty-five more death eater infiri were climbing out of the water.

"Right then," Kingsley said as he looked around at those still with him. "Anyone with an injury go inside the castle. I'm sure the Minister has sent for reinforcements by now. The rest of you, follow me. We have a bit more work to do. Harry, go inside. We can't take the chance you'll be hurt. Don't make your wife worry any more than you have to."

"She has a clear view of me already," Harry commented as he pointed to one of the windows in Gryffindor tower.

"Please, Harry," Molly said as she and Arthur walked closer to him, "do as Kingsley says. Stay with Ginny."

"I'll be back if it looks like you need help," Harry said just before he disapparated.

Harry appeared suddenly in his dorm room. No one noticed that he had arrived. The windows were crammed with D. A. members. Ginny, being able to feel his presence, turned and ran to Harry. Hermione and Ron turned in time to see Ginny wrap her arms around Harry tightly.

"What on earth were you thinking, Harry?" Hermione asked as she came away from the window. "You could have been killed out there."

"He knows that, Hermione," Ginny said still not letting go of Harry.

"Well I'm here now," Harry said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"None of us are, mate," Ron commented. "McGonagall and the Minister were going to evacuate everyone."

"Only, the floo network is down," Hermione said quickly. "They think Voldemort may be behind it. In order to take down the entire network, he would have had to do that from inside the Ministry. They're assuming the worst. They're going to every fireplace in the castle and placing blocking spells on them to keep any death eaters from entering that way."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said with her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I know you wanted us to have more time together before this battle happened," Ginny explained. "I know you can feel how desperately I wanted that too."

"There may still be time," Harry said softly. "This may not be…"

"It's alright, Harry," Ginny said as she clutched him tighter. "I love you. It's okay to be scared. We both know that Voldemort wouldn't have gone to this trouble if he didn't intend to come after you. Just hold me. Hold me for as long as you can."

Harry was still holding her five minutes later when he felt it. Ginny took her head away from his chest for the first time to look into his eyes. She knew what he had felt. Clasping Harry's hand in hers tightly, Ginny turned to look at Hermione and Ron.

"The Centaurs are under attack," Ginny explained. "I'm going with Harry to help them."

Before Hermione or Ron could express any argument, Harry and Ginny disapparated. Appearing in a clearing in the forest, Harry and Ginny could feel the chill immediately. Harry's wand was out quickly as he pointed it to the area where the dementors were swirling above and around the already weakened Centaurs. The silvery light from Harry's wand washed over the Centaurs like a wave and pushed the dementors away from them. Their path to the Centaurs blocked, the dementors continued to ram into Harry's patronus only to be thrown back repeatedly.

Magorian looked up and shielded his eyes from the blinding light that had driven the dementors back even as many other Centaurs did the same. Seconds later, they detected two human forms through the light coming closer to them.

"Magorian," Harry said as he and Ginny ran to the Centaurs, "are you alright? I don't know how long I'll be able to hold them off."

"So let it be," Magorian said in amazement. "You've saved us, Mr. Potter."

"Not yet," Harry pointed out as he kept his wand trained at the air above them. "Is the entire herd here?"

"Yes," Magorian replied. "We were gathered here after the panic at the wedding."

"Good," Harry said. "Have everyone join hands. You take Ginny's hand and make sure that all hands link through someone directly to you. Everyone has to be touching for me to get us all out at once."

Precious seconds ticked by as Magorian spread the word throughout the herd. Finally, they were ready. Magorian took Ginny's free hand as Harry gripped tighter to her other. Harry lowered his wand, and the Centaurs felt the slight invasion of a chill before the scene shifted and they found their hooves on stone instead of earth.

It was a surreal sight for those sequestered in the Great Hall as the entire Centaur herd appeared there suddenly with Harry and Ginny still in their wedding clothes.

"Harry," Narcissa said in surprise. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry responded as he and Ginny walked toward their unfortunate guests. "I'm sorry that this night has been such a disaster for you all. Ginny and I had hoped it would be a much happier occasion for all of you."

"There is no need to apologize for things obviously beyond your control, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said as he stepped forward. "The death eaters can strike at any time. Fortescue and I certainly know that."

"Still," Harry persisted, "all of you were my guests. I bear some responsibility in assuring that you arrive home safely."

"We're all trapped here for now, dear," Madam Malkin said. "The Floo network is down. The Minister of Magic is trying to find another way to evacuate us."

"If I got you all to Diagon Alley, would you be able to get home from there?" Harry asked.

"How do you plan on doin' somethin' like that?" Stan Shunpike asked. "The Minister of Magic said we'd have to wait."

"I believe you will find," Bane said as he stepped forward from the group of Centaurs, "that Mr. Potter is capable of extraordinary achievements. He just exhibited a great deal of skill and bravery as he saved my entire herd from certain death. If he says he can get you home then you should believe that he is capable of doing just that."

"Oh, sure," Stan said seeming a bit intimidated. "I was just curious."

"I'll take you all there right away," Harry said. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'll come back for your group as soon as I know everyone else is safe."

"I'll try to have everyone ready," Narcissa said. "Snape is helping to seal the fireplaces. I'm not sure exactly where Theodore went."

"He won't want to leave," Draco supplied.

"I understand," Harry said with a knowing look in his eye as he moved toward Mr. Ollivander.

Minutes later, Harry stood holding hands with Ollivander as the other guests chained together in the same manner the Centaurs had earlier. When he was sure they were all connected, he turned and held his free hand out to Ginny. She smiled as she stepped forward and took his offered hand. Soon after, the entire group disapparated en mass.

Draco and Narcissa were left alone in the Great Hall with the Centaurs. It didn't seem to bother the Centaurs as they conversed in hushed voices with one another about the amazing events of the night. Less than a minute after the other guests had left, McGonagall and Scrimgeour entered the Great Hall with Snape following behind and stopped immediately in surprise.

"Mrs. Malfoy…" McGonagall began, unable to even form an adequate question for the situation.

"Harry brought the Centaurs here," Narcissa explained.

"We were under attack from the dementors, Headmistress" Magorian said as he stepped toward McGonagall with Bane and Lisian along side him.

"Had the Potters not arrived when they did," Lisian said, "our entire herd would have been lost."

"The Potters?" McGonagall asked as her eyes opened wider in surprise.

"Indeed," Bane said. "They are now as one. It is as it should be."

"What of the other guests?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Harry took them all to Diagon Alley," Narcissa replied.

"He should have consulted with us before evacuating them," Scrimgeour said.

"Really?" Draco asked as he spoke up for the first time. "Did you find a way to evacuate everyone without using the Floo network?"

"Well, no," Scrimgeour replied.

"Then there was no need to consult with you to find out what your plan might be," Draco said. "Harry took responsibility for the safety of his guests. There wasn't one of them who didn't have complete faith that he would do as he promised. Someone who commands that kind of respect doesn't need your permission."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said as everyone looked around to see he and Ginny holding hands. "I think you'll find that isn't always the case though. Getting the guests to a safe location was a logical goal. If the Minister had been here I would have informed him of my plans. Since he wasn't, and believing we were still operating in a crisis situation, I did what I thought was best at the time."

"You usually do, Mr. Potter," McGonagall pointed out. "You usually do it alone though."

"I didn't want him to leave me, Professor," Ginny said. "If this battle proves to be what we suspect, then I want to spend all the time with Harry that I can. I don't know if that makes sense to you."

"It does," McGonagall admitted with a sigh.

"After I take the Malfoys, Professor Snape and Theodore back home…" Harry said.

"I'm going to stay," Draco interrupted surprising everyone.

"Draco…" Narcissa said.

"I have to do this, mum," Draco said turning to Narcissa. "For once in my life I need to stand up for what I believe. I believe in this. I want to do my part to insure that no death eater ever enters this castle again."

"Our latest report says that the situation outside is being managed effectively by the aurors," McGonagall said in a soft tone. "There is no need for you to think of going out to battle the death eaters."

"Then give me something to do inside the castle," Draco said. "There must be some way for me to help."

As McGonagall considered Draco for several seconds, Narcissa said, "I'll stay with him."

"As will I," Snape said.

McGonagall hesitated still as she looked at Draco and finally said, "Very well. Then I will leave it to you to lead the Centaurs to Professor Firenze's Divination classroom. I believe they will feel more comfortable there. Professor Snape can help you to expand the room to the necessary size."

"What can I do to help, Professor?" Harry asked.

"You can take your wife back to your common room and stay there," McGonagall replied. "As you might have guessed, all students have been confined to their common rooms for the time being."

Without argument, Harry disapparated with Ginny to reappear in his dorm room. Hermione turned to them with a gasp.


	51. And the Greatest of These Part 5

"What's the situation outside?" Harry asked before anyone could express their undoubted worry for he and Ginny. "McGonagall says the aurors and order have things under control."

"They seem to have a system now anyway," Ron said. "They're still dealing with the third group of infiri that came out of the lake."

The people looking out the window gasped and pointed at the grounds below. Harry ran to the window closely followed by Ginny. To their surprise, they watched as the carriage Harry had transported his guests in careened in flames across the grounds and toward the aurors by the lake.

Harry's hand went to his chest by reflex as he said, "Death eaters. Live ones."

Moments later, everyone saw the death eaters Harry had sensed running across the grounds toward the aurors. The aurors formation broke to clear a path for the burning carriage as it rolled past them and ran down two infiri on its way to the lake. The charging death eaters were presenting a very real danger to the aurors and Order as they found themselves caught in the open between two attacking forces. They immediately knew that their situation was desperate.

"Mum and dad are out there," Ginny said in near panic. "Harry, can you…"

Looking over at Harry she could see that his eyes were already closed as he prepared himself. Hermione grabbed Harry and told him he couldn't take the chance of being hit if he apparated onto the grounds.

Harry worked quickly as he calmed his mind. He channeled his energy into strengthening his connections to the defenders on the grounds that were in such need. He didn't know if it would work. He had never tried anything like it before. Harry sent the mental command to his body to apparated to the spot he was already occupying while he pulled on the connections with all of his will.

The dorm room was suddenly filled to capacity as the surprised defenders from the grounds found themselves facing students instead of death eaters. A scream of concern filled their ears almost instantly.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, trying to catch Harry as he collapsed.

"Oh my, God!" Arthur exclaimed. "Harry. What's happened?"

Arthur and Molly moved close to Ginny where she sat holding Harry to her as everyone else moved in closer as well.

"I'm not sure what happened," Hermione admitted as tears began to flow down her cheeks and Ginny placed her hand directly on Harry's heart. "I thought Harry was going to apparated onto the grounds, but…"

"He touched all of you through his connections to you," Ginny said as the information flowing from Harry came to her quickly. "He used the connection to apparate you all here. It was just too much of a strain on him. He needs time to rest and recover."

"You can tell all of that just by touching his chest?" Tonks asked.

Ginny looked up smiling through her tears as she replied, "Yes."

"Well, get him into his bed," Lupin suggested. "I'll take everyone to find Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic. Stay clear of those windows. The death eaters will take a shot at anyone sticking their head out one. Molly, Arthur, you stay with Harry. Take him straight to the hospital wing if he gets any worse."

A little over an hour later, the situation seemed to settle into an uneasy stabilization. The death eaters outside established a perimeter a safe distance from the castle where they seemed content to hold position. To those inside the castle, it was obvious that they were waiting for something to happen. They were even content to allow the aurors to observe them from the high castle towers. Any time the aurors attempted to do more than observe, the dementors swarmed in quickly to force the aurors to divert their attentions. A short time later, the dementors would fly away leaving the aurors chilled and weakened.

McGonagall walked into Harry's dorm room and stopped momentarily as she took in the sight of the students ringing the area of Harry's bed with their hands on their wands. She watched as their hands relaxed and came away from their wands to fall back to their sides. They were protecting him while he rested. She knew that loyalty of that type was not won easily.

The students parted to allow her access to Harry's bed. Most of the Weasley family sat or stood close to the bed. Only Charlie and Bill were absent as they stood on the astronomy tower with the aurors. Fleur stood beside Hermione, whose eyes showed a sense of foreboding that deepened with every step that McGonagall took. McGonagall held back a tear as she spotted Ginny sitting there dutifully watching over her new husband, still in the wedding dress that had been a part of such a happy occasion only hours before.

Ginny looked up at McGonagall and asked, "Is there news?"

"I…" McGonagall stumbled as she hesitated. "I just wanted to come to check on Mr. Potter. Kingsley and Professor Lupin explained to us what Mr. Potter did to save them. As usual, we find ourselves greatly in his debt."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said softly. "Harry would likely argue with you over who was in whose debt, but thank you all the same."

"So, what is happening outside?" Hermione asked. "Is it all over?"

"No," McGonagall answered. "I'm afraid not. The death eaters are holding a position outside on the grounds. They aren't making any move to advance on the castle. We haven't found any way to evacuate the castle yet. Attempts to call for help have met with less than desirable results. The castle has been sealed. The death eaters are unlikely to find a way inside the walls of the castle, but plans are in place to move students to more inner secure areas should they begin to try."

"Surely they didn't come this far to quit now," Fred pointed out.

"They're waiting for something," George observed.

"Voldemort isn't here yet," Hermione said. "They're waiting for him."

"That is the most likely possibility," McGonagall conceded. "I'll send someone to tell you as soon as we know more."

Hermione watched carefully as McGonagall turned to go. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important the Headmistress wasn't saying.

As soon as McGonagall closed the dorm room door behind her she leaned forward with one hand resting on the stone wall as her other hand came up to cover her mouth and her heart ached as pent up emotion spilled from her eyes. She was still crying when she entered her office.

Narcissa and Tonks walked to McGonagall and put their arms around her for support as she said, "I… I could… I couldn't do it."

"I was afraid of this," Scrimgeour said sympathetically. "You're emotional attachment to Harry is too strong. I'll tell him."

"No," McGonagall said firmly. "We'll find another way. We have to have a plan."

"There already is a plan," Scrimgeour pointed out. "The prophecy spelled it out clearly."

"I don't care," McGonagall said strongly as she righted herself and stood to her full imposing posture. "I won't send Harry out to be slaughtered."

"There is a good chance that won't happen," Scrimgeour argued.

"There is a better chance that it will," Snape pointed out. "We need to avoid falling into the trap of believing Mr. Potter to have more ability than he really does. We have all witnessed him perform miraculous feats, yet all of his ability pales in comparison to that which the Dark Lord will bring to bear on him."

"I agree," Lupin said. "Harry is on his way to becoming a great wizard, but he still has a great deal to learn before he could seriously think of trying to battle Voldemort."

"So, what happens if Harry doesn't go out there?" Draco asked as he stepped forward for the first time and picked up the letter from the desk with the seal of the dark mark on it. "What do we do then? The Dark Lord already told us what he would do in this letter. He's going to take this castle down brick by brick to get to us all. Whether Harry goes out to meet him or not, we need to be finding a way to get everyone out of this castle to safety. Couldn't Harry get us all out at once after he wakes up?"

"Harry will be willing to evacuate everyone else," Dumbledore said from his portrait, "but he won't leave this castle. He will enter into this battle regardless of attempts to keep him from it. After reading that letter you must all realize that Harry's compassion and his love are at once his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness. His destiny is at hand, and I think he already knows it."

In the dorm room, Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny smiling down at him even though she could feel that something was troubling him.

"How are you feeling, Harry dear?" Molly asked.

"Better," Harry replied with a smile. "I'm really glad to see all of you here. I hate to ask this of you, but Ginny and I have some things to talk about, so we need some privacy."

"Of course, Harry," Arthur said as he stood and motioned for everyone to move further away. "It's only right that you have time together on your wedding night."

"I can assure you that I'll stay mostly inside of our agreement," Harry said.

"Well I should hope so, mate," Ron said. "We will still be in the room after all."

When everyone moved away, Harry pulled the drapes on his side closed. Ginny copied his actions on the other side. Within thirty seconds after the drapes had been closed everyone looked toward the bed with concern as they plainly heard Ginny begin crying. Ron's arm tightened around Hermione when Ginny's sobs became muffled as she buried her face on Harry's shoulder.

An hour later, the drapes around the bed opened, and Harry and Ginny emerged to stand together holding hands. The sorrow they had shared over the past hour was evident in the red swollen eyes they both shared.

"Ginny and I need to change out of these clothes," Harry said. "After that we'll go to meet with Professor McGonagall."

"You had better let her come to you, Harry," Arthur said. "Students are confined to their houses."

"Not for long," Harry informed him. "I'm going to evacuate everyone to somewhere safe."

Minutes later, everyone in McGonagall's office looked up to see Harry walk into the office with Ginny and her parents. Something about the look in Harry's eye made an uncomfortable shiver creep slowly up McGonagall's back.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances," Harry replied. "Well enough to apparate everyone away from Hogwarts if we can gather everyone in the Great Hall."

"Your help in that will be greatly appreciated," Scrimgeour said. "I will be staying here with the aurors, but knowing that everyone else is safely away from here will make our jobs easier. I'll assign two aurors to protect you Mr. Potter. We have to keep you safe."

"I'll get everyone out," Harry said, "but I'm coming back afterwards."

"No, Harry," McGonagall said quickly as her heart began to quicken once again. "You don't need to."

"You know as well as I do that I have an appointment to keep," Harry said calmly as McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did…" McGonagall began.

"Forgive me, Professor," Harry said. "Your emotions have been running unchecked since you received that letter. I know exactly what it says."

"What letter?" Arthur asked.

After hesitating, Lupin said, "Voldemort sent us his demands. He wants Harry to meet him on the grounds at sunrise."

"You don't have to fight him just because he challenged you, Harry," Molly said with her voice full of worry. "Just run away."

"He can't," Ginny said suddenly. "Voldemort is holding Harry's aunt Petunia. He's going to kill her if Harry doesn't meet him in the morning."

"I told them to move away," Harry commented more to himself than anyone else. "Why couldn't they have listened to me just once?"

"There must be something we can do," Molly said as the words choked in her throat.

"Just send word for everyone to meet in the Great Hall as soon as possible," Harry said. "I'll meet everyone there."

Harry and Ginny turned and walked toward the door. Molly moved to follow them, but Arthur put a hand on her arm to stop her. As she looked back at him, he shook his head to dissuade her from following Harry and Ginny. Turning back to look at her daughter she realized that her role as the primary comforter for Ginny had been assumed by another. Sadness washed over her as she realized how short Harry's time in that position could be. She turned back to sob into Arthur's shoulder as Harry closed the door behind him.

Half an hour later, most of the humans in the castle stood in the Great Hall, though most of them had only heard rumors of why they were there. The aurors were absent from the group, as were the Order members stationed with them. Heads turned as Harry and Ginny walked in arm in arm.

"Many of you are wondering why we've asked you to assemble here," McGonagall announced when Harry and Ginny made it to the head of the room. "Death eaters are currently holding position on the grounds. At sunrise the Dark Lord will arrive to… to duel with Harry Potter."

Chaotic chatter broke out immediately, and it took several seconds for McGonagall to quiet everyone.

"You aren't going to fight him alone, Harry," Ron said seriously as he stepped forward. "I'll be right there with you."

"No, Ron," Harry said. "I have to fight him alone or the death eaters will attack. As long as I fight him alone, everyone else should be safe."

"You trust Voldemort to stick to that deal?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied. "If you're going to stay then I need you to look after Ginny for me."

"What do you mean, if he stays?" Pritchard asked as he stepped from the crowd.

"Mr. Potter has agreed to evacuate everyone right now," McGonagall said. "That is why you have all been called here."

"You have a way to get out, and you're coming back?" Pritchard asked. "Why don't we all leave? Then there won't be anyone here for him to attack."

"There are other circumstances you are not aware of," McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter has made his choice. Now is the time for the rest of you to make yours. I am personally hoping all of you will choose to leave."

"I'm staying," Ron said.

"So am I," Hermione said as she clasped Ron's hand.

"Me too," Neville said.

"Please everyone," McGonagall said, "let's expedite this process. No one below sixth year will be allowed to stay. The rest of you will have to make your own choice. Everyone leaving, step to the right. Everyone staying, step to the left."

Many of those present made their choice quickly. Ron, Hermione, and Neville led the entire D.A. to the left as they were joined by a few others. The younger students made a mass migration to the right, though some made it known that it was not of their own choosing. The remainder of the group still occupying the middle filtered out more slowly to one side or the other.

Draco considered carefully before turning to his mum and giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying, "I love you, mum. I'm staying."

"I thought you might feel that way," Narcissa said proudly. "I won't abandon you now. I'll stay as well."

Pritchard separated himself from the middle as he walked to the left side, and Ron said, "Are you kidding? You're staying after that speech about everyone leaving?"

Pritchard stopped in front of Ron as he said, "Death eaters tried to get into my house a month after Harry put that shield on it. They didn't get in. That shield saved my mum. I guess I owe him something now."

"Don't mind Ron," Hermione said. "He's the eternal pessimist."

Three more Slytherin joined Pritchard on the left side, but the majority of the people who had remained in the middle moved to the right. When that process was complete, Harry and Ginny walked to the group on the right and they all joined hands.

Harry turned to the group on the other side and said, "This may be you last chance. If you question your reasons for staying at all then join this group now."

Harry waited, but no one changed sides. He looked to McGonagall, and she nodded. An instant later, the largest group in the hall dissaparated.

Seconds ticked by. Then the seconds stretched into minutes, yet Harry and Ginny still did not return. Genuine concern had begun to grow in the Great Hall until after seven minutes when Harry returned with Ginny, Cho and nine other graduated D.A. members.

"Mr. Potter, the point was not to search for reinforcements," McGonagall said.

"Don't blame Harry," Cho said. "We were all in the group Harry evacuated after he rescued the Centaurs. Things were happening so fast that we didn't think about what was happening. If we had realized this battle was taking place we never would have left. So, we waited. When Harry apparated into the Leaky Cauldron we asked him to bring us back."

McGonagall sighed as she surveyed those who had chosen to remain in the castle before she said, "There are still a few hours before sunrise. Use that time to rest if you can. Tomorrow will be… Just rest if you can."

McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall followed by Scrimgeour, her teachers, Snape, the Order members who had been present, Narcissa and Draco.

"Rest," Fred said after the adults had left. "As if anyone will be able to do that."

"Let's go back to the common room anyway," Hermione suggested.

"Who's common room?" Pritchard asked.

"I would think the Gryffindor common room," Luna said.

"I'm not in Gryffindor though," Pritchard said. "Neither are you."

"I doubt that really makes any difference now," Luna said as she began following the Gryffindors.

Hours later, Ron paced behind the sofa where Harry and Ginny sat sleeping in one another's arms while everyone else either sat in other seats or stood around nervously. The Slytherin in the group, who had felt out of place since they entered the common room, stood in a darker corner and watched curiously wondering how Harry could manage to sleep with his battle with Voldemort looming so near.

"I don't care what he says, Hermione," Ron whispered as he paced. "I'm not going to let him fight Voldemort alone. I know we can do it together."

"I think it's only fair for me to tell you that I slipped you a potion after the wedding," Hermione admitted. "You were so nervous about your speech that I gave you an especially large dose of a courage potion. It probably won't wear off until tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter," Ron said not really taking in what she was saying. "I'm going to help him whether he likes it or not."

"Maybe we should look after Ginny for Harry," Fred said to Hermione as he watched Ron pace.

"Ron's attention might be on something else," George said.

"We had better keep an eye on Ron too," Percy said shaking his head.

Ron stopped pacing suddenly even as everyone else in the room stiffened slightly when they saw Harry stir. Harry raised his head slowly and looked at the fire as if seeing beyond it. Ginny awoke shortly after Harry as she looked up at him knowingly. Harry turned his head to look at Ginny as a loving smile spread across his face.

Harry's hand softly caressed Ginny's cheek as he said, "Good morning, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled back at Harry and said, "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Ginny's lips. After they parted, Harry started to stand up. Immediately, Ginny's hand grabbed for Harry's as a fearful look washed over her face.

"I'm just going to the loo," Harry said with a grin. "I'll come back."

"Promise?" Ginny asked.

"Count on it," Harry said as Ginny loosened her grip and Harry stood up straight and turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Morning everyone."

After Harry disappeared up the boys' stairs, Ginny turned back to look blankly at the fire.

"He's a cool customer," Pritchard said to his fellow Slytherin. "We have to give him that."

"Are you sure you didn't slip him a calming draft, Hermione?" Fred asked. "Harry's usually calm, but this is surreal."

"It's only a mask," Ginny said. "He isn't nearly as calm as he seems."

Cho jumped down the last few steps from the girls dormitories and looked around as she asked, "Is Harry in here?"

"He's gone upstairs," Hermione replied quickly. "Has something happened?"

"Voldemort," Cho said. "He's here."

"Harry already knows," Ginny said as she continued to look at the fire.

"You don't think he would…" Ron began to ask fearfully.

"He's coming back," Ginny interrupted with conviction as she stood and proceeded to walk to and up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Harry isn't the only cool customer," one of the Slytherin boys whispered to Pritchard.

Minutes that seemed like hours to those still in the common room passed before Harry walked back down the stairs. He had taken the time upstairs to shower and change into clean clothes.

"Is there anything you needed us to do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but after Ginny comes down I plan to go down for breakfast," Harry replied.

"Harry, this is no time to be thinking about food," Hermione said.

"It isn't about the food, Hermione," Harry said. "I spent my honeymoon night sleeping on a couch with my wife in front of a warm fire while we were surrounded with some of the best friends either of us will ever have. This breakfast is the first one I get to share with my wife. This may be the last one I have with her. So you see, it isn't about the food at all."

Just as Ginny came down the stairs after showering and changing, the portrait hole opened and Lupin stepped through into the common room. As he looked up to see everyone looking his way, he noticed Harry taking Ginny's hand with a smile on his face as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Morning, Professor," Ron said as he looked at the bags under Lupin's eyes. "It looks as though you didn't sleep well."

"About as well as most of you I would imagine," Lupin replied.

"Have you come to escort us to breakfast, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I… suppose so," Lupin replied noting how relaxed Harry seemed to be.

"Well then you're just in time," Harry said as he and Ginny walked toward the exit. "We were just headed that way."

Walking next to Harry as they descended the stairs as everyone else followed behind, Lupin struggled to think of words he should be saying to the son of his best friend as he faced walking into the most perilous moment imaginable. No matter how much he tried, the words wouldn't come. Instead, he was left to feel self conscious about his silence.

Harry walked into the Great Hall to see everyone, including the Centaurs, already assembled and waiting. The looks on their faces could have deflated a hot air balloon. Harry had to lighten the situation before he went mad. Seeing no tables in the room he knew how to begin.

"Am I too late for breakfast, Professor?" Harry asked as he looked at McGonagall.

"Breakfast?" McGonagall asked in surprise. "But… Voldemort…"

"Is going to have to wait," Harry said seriously. "He's early. The Sun isn't up yet."

"Of course," McGonagall conceded. "Breakfast will be served momentarily. If everyone could just stand against the walls."

People moved out of the center leaving it completely empty. McGonagall drew her wand and waved it toward the center as the two centermost house tables appeared in their usual place.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said with a smile. "I'm starving"

Harry began walking toward the tables followed by the D.A. Everyone else began to find their seats as they realized that it would likely make Harry uncomfortable for them to remain standing around him while he ate. Shortly after they sat down, food began appearing on the tables. Harry immediately began to fill his plate followed by Ron. Most everyone else simply filled their goblets with a bit of juice, not thinking they could stomach a slice of bacon or a pancake.

Harry looked at Fred and George seated just down from him and asked, "Does this bring back any memories? I'll bet the two of you never thought you'd be eating another breakfast here"

"Right you are, Harry," George said with a smile. "We abandoned our formal education in pursuit of our dreams."

"Much to the disappointment of some," Fred said with a grinning glance at his mum. "Too bad we've wasted our futures and become such failures."

"Enough of that, Fred," Molly said from her seat. "I've already taken back those words a thousand times since I said them."

"We owe everything to that woman, Harry," Fred said pointing at Molly.

"It's true," George said. "If she hadn't said that to us we wouldn't have tried nearly as hard to prove her wrong."

Everyone around them laughed before Harry said, "I hope all of us can be as fortunate as you two once we leave here. What do you plan to do after Hogwarts, Neville?"

"I don't really know if I'll be leaving Hogwarts," Neville said. "Professor Sprout talked to me a few days ago about coming back next year to be her assistant."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I haven't decided if I'll take it yet though," Neville said.

"You should, Neville," Ginny said. "It would be a great job for you."

"What did Pansy have to say about it?" Ron asked with a suppressed giggle.

"She loved the idea," Neville replied. "Only, she plans to apply to come back to Hogwarts next year to finish her seventh year."

"Tough one, mate," Fred said. "A staff member and a student? What a scandal."

"Still," Neville said with a smile, "I would be a fool not to take the chance to be close to her even if we can't openly have a relationship."

"Spoken like a Gryffindor," Pritchard said with a grin from the table behind Neville. "You're almost as willing to bend the rules as a Slytherin. Pansy is a Slytherin you know. She may be a bad influence on you."

"I hope so," Neville said with a smile as everyone burst out laughing.

When the laughter had died down a bit, Harry asked, "What about you, Hermione? What would your dream job be after Hogwarts? You can pretty much have your pick of them anyway being the brightest witch of our age and all."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Hermione said with a blush. "My dream job I'll never get."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Hermione asked. "Well, I'd love to come back here to take over teaching History of Magic from Professor Binns."

Everyone tried their best, but they couldn't contain their laughter. Hermione's face reddened, but eventually she began laughing along with everyone else.

"What about you, Ron?" Ginny asked. "Still planning to be an auror?"

"No way," Ron said dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "In order to become an auror, even after I left Hogwarts, I would have to do the thing I hate more than anything else, study."

"So what are you going to do with your miserable life?" Fred teased.

"I have it on good authority that the head keeper of the Chudley Cannons is retiring at the end of this season," Ron said.

"You're kidding," George said. "You think you have a chance of becoming the new keeper?"

"Of course not," Ron said. "The next keeper below him would be in line for that job, but it means there will be an opening for a new alternate."  
"Somehow I think Hermione has a better chance of taking over for Binns," Fred pointed out with a wide smile.

Smiling and speaking without thinking, Hermione asked, "What about you Har…"

Harry saw the shame in her eyes immediately, so he picked up a piece of bacon and said, "I used to want to be an auror, but Ron's right, too much studying. I thought I would aim a little higher. I thought maybe some day I could be the Minister of Magic."

"I wonder what Scrimgeour would think of that," Ron said as everyone around him giggled.

"Let's find out," Fred said as he stood up and looked down the table to where the McGonagall and Scrimgeour were sitting. "Minister Scrimgeour, Harry says he's going to be the Minister of Magic someday. What do you think of that?"

"I just hope he'll be kind enough to wait until I leave it," Scrimgeour replied with a grin.

Laughter prevailed across the room for several seconds, but it died away quickly as the first rays of the morning sun began to filter through the lower panes of the window behind the platform where the teachers tables usually resided. The mood in the room soured quickly, and no one was more aware of it than Harry. He could feel it coming from all of them.

Harry put down the partially eaten bacon and stood as he grasped his goblet of juice. Every eye in the Great Hall was on him as he raised his goblet and looked around.

Harry hesitated several seconds before he said, "To friendship. To love. To smiles and laughter. To family. May they always dwell in our hearts, and sustain us through our burdens."  
"Here, here," Arthur said raising his goblet as others followed.

Harry lowered his goblet and set it back on the table but did not retake his seat. Instead he put his hand out to Ginny to help her up. More than anything he wanted to run away with her somewhere where Voldemort wouldn't find them. He knew he couldn't though. He felt the blood curse Godric had mentioned burn stronger with every moment he delayed.


	52. And the Greatest of These Part 6

Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall together to find the portraits hanging there devoid of their usual occupants. The frames had been willingly surrendered for use by the former headmasters. Directly ahead of him, Harry saw a frame containing Dumbledore, Godric, and Roweena Ravenclaw. They all looked worried, and Roweena held tightly to Godric's right arm. Even Dumbledore failed to hold an optimistic expression. Harry stopped and turned away from them so they could continue to worry without him seeing it. It didn't matter though. He could feel it just as well.

"So," Harry asked as he looked at McGonagall, "how is this supposed to work? Do I just walk out when I'm ready?"

"You can tell us when you're ready," McGonagall replied. "Some of us will precede you outside."

"I didn't think anyone else was going with me," Harry said. "I'm supposed to duel him alone."

"So you shall," McGonagall said, "but Voldemort is not the only enemy on the grounds. Should the death eaters attack you then you wouldn't stand a chance against all of them. We will be there to assure that does not happen."

"Do we all get to go out?" Ron asked seeming ready to lead everyone out the doors.

"No, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied, deflating him somewhat. "The Minister and I will go accompanied by the Order and the aurors. Mrs. Malfoy has also requested to join us. Mr. Malfoy will accompany his mother."

"Draco gets to go?" Ron asked seeming insulted at being left out. "Oh come on."

"What do you want us to do, Harry?" Cho asked. "All of us are ready to walk out with you if you ask us to."

"No," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall is right. They have the death eaters covered. I want all of you to go to the astronomy tower. If trouble starts then the dementors might try to get involved. It will be up to you to keep them away from us using your patronus charms. If you leave now you might be able to get there before I go out."

"Come on everyone," Cho said motioning the others to follow her as she turned for the stairs. "The D.A. has a job to do."

Most of the students began following Cho. A few delayed, wanting to say a last word to Harry.

"Be safe, Harry," Neville said as he stuck out his hand and shook with Harry before turning to leave.

"Good luck, Harry," Luna said as she followed Neville.

"We'll see you soon, Harry," Fred said as he and George stepped forward and hugged Harry.

Fred and George stood back and waited for the others as Hermione stepped forward and hugged Harry as she said, "We all love you, Harry. Always remember that."

"I will," Harry said as Hermione tearfully joined Fred and George.

Ron stepped forward and enveloped him in an enthusiastic hug as he said, "Kick his bum, mate."

"I'll try," Harry responded with a chuckle despite the serious situation.

Then there was only Ginny left. The sadness emanating from her was almost palpable even to those who didn't share Harry's direct connection. She had tried to hold them back, but tears flowed uncontrolled down her cheeks.

Harry took her in his arms and held her tightly as he said, "I love you more than I could ever express to you in words. How blessed I am to have this connection to you that lets you feel it fully. Everything that I am is now a part of you. Everything that you are will always be a part of me. I will always be with you."

"Promise?" Ginny asked through her sobs.

"Count on it," Harry replied softly.

Ginny raised her head and pressed her lips to Harry's desperately. Ginny's sobs only intensified as they kissed. She was experiencing such pain that Harry's heart nearly overruled his mind and disapparated both of them away. Before he could, Ginny broke away from him quickly as she cried and ran quickly for the stairs away from him. Fred, George, Hermione and Ron followed after her quickly.

Harry dropped to his knees with his head hanging low as his mind attempted to wrestle control away from his heart. Seconds ticked by as Harry tried to regain his composure, but he could still hear Ginny's cries of sorrow as she rushed up the stairway.

Snape eventually separated himself from the adults to walk close to Harry and say, "Disapparate everyone away from all of this, Harry. That option is still open to you. There isn't a single person here who wouldn't choose that option if they were in your place."

"No one is in my place," Harry said calmly as he stood and raised his head. "I am The Chosen One. This battle is my responsibility."

Magorian stepped forward and asked, "What do you ask of the Centaurs? We are at your service."

"Stay here with Hagrid," Harry said as his mind calmed further into the moment. "If anything happens, secure the doors. If they get past us, you'll be the next line of defense."

"I'd like ta go out with ya, Harry," Hagrid said as he blew his nose mightily into his handkerchief.

"You aren't allowed to do magic, Hagrid," Harry said. "I'm depending on you to keep Ginny from changing her mind and trying to get out these doors."

"I'll do me best, Harry," Hagrid said as he stepped forward and gave Harry a huge tear filled hug.

Harry felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see Dobby standing there. Harry knelt down to be closer to Dobby's level.

"Dobby would also like to help Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"You don't believe in attacking wizards, Dobby," Harry reminded him.

"Dobby will find a way to help that does not include hurting wizards," Dobby said.

"Great," Harry said with a smile. "We're sure to win then."

Dobby disapparated and Harry stood back up to turn and face those who were to walk outside with him. Harry surveyed them appreciatively.

"We'll watch your back, Potter," Moody said as his magic eye looked right at Harry. "You'll have to watch everything else on your own."

"I'm ready," Harry said. "Let's do this before I change my mind."

With that, they all headed for the doors. McGonagall lead the way with Scrimgeour, Kingsley and Snape close behind her followed by all of the others. Harry watched as they all passed, and as they did, he took a deep breath and fell into step behind them.

On the grounds, Voldemort already had his wand raised and halfway through a spell meant to batter the castle wall when he noticed the door opening. He saw McGonagall step into the doorway and halt looking at where he stood backed by his loyal death eaters. He lowered his wand, and McGonagall responded by stepping down onto the grass. As the line of people followed her out of the castle, his gaze locked on Snape even as Snape's locked on him.

Bellatrix was also fixated on Snape as she sensed that her chance to finally kill him was at hand. Her focus broke from him the instant a surprised gasp escaped from Lucius next to her. Following his gaze she saw Narcissa and Draco walking in the line among the aurors. Draco held a look she had never seen from him before as he stared intently at Lucius.

No matter who they had been watching before, all of the death eater attention riveted to one spot as Harry walked out of the castle and began walking straight toward where Voldemort stood waiting for him. His attention was not on Voldemort though. Instead, Harry's attention was focused on the two dementors hovering far above where the death eaters stood.

Inside the castle, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron rounded a turn in the stairs and found Ginny sitting down crying with her hands covering her face. In a rare display of seriousness, Fred sat down beside her and pulled Ginny to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Don't cry, Ginny," George said soothingly. "Harry isn't alone out there. Mum and dad are there. Bill and Charlie are there. Even Percy is keeping an eye on Harry. They won't let anything happen to him. Besides, Harry is a great wizard. He always manages to come out of this kind of thing."

Ginny looked over at George even as she kept the side of her face tight against Fred, and she said, "He… doesn't think… he can win. Don't you see? He… isn't planning on coming back."

"Oh my God," Hermione said as her hand came up to cover her mouth. "You can feel that from him. You already knew."

Ginny nodded slightly in answer as she buried her face back in Fred's chest. Hermione turned to look at Ron next to her and was shocked not to find him there. She knew that he had been only moments before. As she listened she heard the sound of someone descending the stairs below her.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's concealed himself. He's going to try to get outside."

"Go after him," George said. "We'll take care of Ginny."

Hermione ran down the stairs as fast as she could, but she knew Ron was faster. She reached the bottom stair and, beyond the defensive line of Centaurs, she saw the door leading outside swing open wider as something unseen brushed against it. She ran straight through the line of Centaurs without any of them trying to stop her. Hagrid wondered if Harry had intended for him to keep Hermione inside as well. In a few more steps she was on the grounds and looking around for Ron.

"I had thought you were not going to come out after all," Voldemort said as Harry stepped forward between McGonagall and Scrimgeour as the line of defenders spread out to either side of them to face the death eaters. "You nearly had me fooled. In the end your compassion was your weakness once again."

"Don't act as if you know anything about compassion," Harry said seriously as he looked Voldemort in the eye. "I doubt if you know anything about honor either, but we had a deal. I'm here. Now release my aunt."

"I made no mention of when she would be released," Voldemort said, "but I have no further need of her."

"Put her down on the top of the astronomy tower," Harry ordered. "Make sure they put her down gently. I don't want her harmed more than she already has been."

Voldemort lifted his arm and waved his hand slightly without taking his eyes off of Harry. Immediately, Lucius separated from the other death eaters and walked back toward the lake where a dementor was hovering. After he had delivered the instructions, the dementor flew upwards to where two other dementors held Petunia between them. Harry watched as they flew with her toward the astronomy tower and deposited his aunt there. He also saw the silvery light of the D.A. patronuses keeping them from advancing any further than the edge of the tower.

"Now I have fulfilled my obligation," Voldemort said. "Do not expect any further concessions from me. I am here to kill you, Harry. Today I will finish a story that should have ended years ago."

"If compassion is my weakness," Harry said, "then arrogance is yours."

"We shall soon see," Voldemort said with a knowing grin.

"This battle is between us, Tom," Harry said as Voldemort bristled at the mention of the name. "No one else needs to get involved today."

"My death eaters have already been instructed," Voldemort said. "It is the aurors who need to be warned to stay out of this fight. If anyone tries to help you in any way then my death eaters will… keep them occupied."

"I suggest we move away from them so no one is hit unintentionally," Harry suggested.

"You seem overly optimistic about how long you will actually survive in a duel against me," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Perhaps," Harry said as he took a step to his left and Voldemort matched his movement as he continued to walk. "Then again, I've surprised you in the past."

"Still, there is no way you can overcome me in a one on one duel," Voldemort said. "You are simply overmatched."  
"Perhaps," Harry said again. "You do have the advantage of many more years to gain the magical skill and knowledge that you have. I think I could have taken you in your seventh year here at Hogwarts."

"Unlikely," Voldemort said, "but even if that were true, you will not do so today."

"You pursue this as if you will get a prize or something," Harry commented. "You'll get no more than a headline in the next Daily Prophet. Then life will go on without a blink."

"You're a fool, Harry," Voldemort spat. "You have no idea how enormous the impact will be on the will of the wizarding community when they find out that I killed 'The Chosen One'.

"Don't get me wrong," Harry said. "I think people will be devastated. They love me. There will be a certain period of mourning, but after that people are going to start to think. They're going to realize that Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time, proved the extent of his power by slaying someone who hadn't even competed his magical training yet. People won't even think of 'The Chosen One' anymore. I have a name. That is what people will remember. You will only be remembered as Voldemort the Child Murderer."

"Enough," Voldemort spat as he stopped and faced Harry. "We have walked far enough, and you have spoken far more than you should have dared."

"I guess there's no chance of you changing your mind then," Harry said.

"Draw your wand, Potter," Voldemort ordered as he drew his own.

Harry drew his wand quickly and said, "Have it your way then. We bow to one another if memory serves me correctly."

Harry bowed, but kept his wand ready and his eyes on Voldemort as Voldemort gave a small bow of his own before straightening quickly and yelling, "Avada kadavra."

Harry raised his wand a moment after Voldemort, but his mouth never moved as a jet of green light sprang from Voldemort's wand to meet the red jet that Harry's produced. The two spells impacted together between them, and they once again held onto their vibrating wands as the spells struggled against one another.

Voldemort raised his empty hand toward Harry almost instantly, but Harry was ready as he raised his own hand and produced a shield spell to block the incoming attack. Voldemort immediately pulled his wand back breaking the connection with Harry's as he sidestepped just before the stunning spell Harry had originally used impacted on the spot he had previously been occupying. Voldemort whipped his wand in a backhanded swiping motion as Harry easily conjured another shield that flared into brilliant color when Voldemort's spell impacted on it.

Voldemort's next spell was not so easy to defend as he brought his wand up and the ground between them began to split a channel straight toward Harry as great amounts of dirt flew into the air from the violent upheaval. Harry tried to produce a shield to stop the spell, but when it reached him he felt the impact on the bottom of his feet as it raised him into the air and tossed him backward to land hard on his back. Knowing better than to lay still and take stock of the damage that had been done, Harry rolled to his right side and narrowly missed another spell Voldemort had shot at him through all of the dirt still obscuring the path between them. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and produced a shield just in time to avoid another hex from Voldemort.

"He's doing better than expected," Scrimgeour said as he watched along with everyone else while still trying to keep an eye on the death eaters.

"He has yet to find opportunity to mount a sustained attack though," Snape pointed out. "The Dark Lord isn't going to ease up the pressure to allow him that chance."

"If you're going to be on Harry's side don't be so negative," Ron said as he walked up beside Snape.

"Ron," Molly screeched. "What are you doing out here?"

"Harry is my best friend," Ron said. "I owe it to him to be here."

"You could have told me you were going to try to get out here," Hermione said as she ran over to Ron.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked as she turned to look at Hermione take hold of Ron's arm. "Well I guess I should have expected it."

McGonagall turned her attention back to the battle as everyone else winced. She turned in time to see Harry flying backwards once again. What worried her was the fact that she could see blood even from that distance.

Harry knew he was in trouble. Voldemort's last spell had gotten through his shield to slice a deep cut across his chest and right cheek. He could feel the blood rushing to escape through the newly opened holes. He needed time to recover, but he knew he wasn't likely to get it.

As he was willing himself to stand, Harry saw that he was close to one of the overturned wedding tables from the previous night. Seeing that Voldemort was ready to send another attack at him; Harry ducked and apparated to a spot behind the tables and temporarily out of sight.

Voldemort pulled his wand back in surprise as Harry suddenly disappeared. He knew full well that apparating on the Hogwarts grounds was impossible. He had tried it countless times as a student without success. Something devious was happening, and he looked around toward where McGonagall stood with the aurors to see if one of them had interfered in some way. They all still stood watching with their wands at their sides.

While Voldemort was distracted, Harry used the time to apply a few healing spells he had learned to stop the bleeding in his cuts and seal them to stop them from bursting open again. There was nothing he could do about the pain though. That he would have to try to forget about.

Harry popped up from behind the table with his wand ready only to see Voldemort walking away from him back toward the aurors. Harry readjusted his aim and sent a spell at Voldemort that hit him squarely in the back and knocked him down on his face. He recovered more quickly than Harry had expected and rolled over to send a spell back to Harry which he countered. Before Voldemort could stand, Harry sent another hex at him that he was forced to deal with from a crouching position.

Voldemort stood quickly and wasted no time before showering Harry in curses and hexes. His frustration grew though as Harry countered them all quickly.

"Avada kadavra," Voldemort said as Harry's wand spit out a purple light and again their wands connected.

"Two in one duel?" Harry asked as he kept a watch for any movement of Voldemort's other hand. "You aren't getting frustrated are you? Is this taking longer than you expected? We can take a break if you need to."

All while Harry was talking, his own free hand was at work behind his back. Unseen by anyone, water from the lake slithered through the grass like great watery snakes as they made their way to where Harry and Voldemort were fighting.

Voldemort again broke the connection and sidestepped as the purple light sliced a deep gouge in the ground where he had just stood. He sent another hex at Harry, but again Harry countered him. He was setting up for another curse when Harry's hand came out from behind his back and he noticed water swirling around his feet.

In an instant the water rose up around Voldemort and enveloped him as it lifted him off of the ground. Harry moved his hand around as he shifted the ball of water in different directions and created chaotic currents inside that kept Voldemort off balance. He had seen Professor Dumbledore use the same maneuver against Voldemort in the battle at the Ministry. Voldemort had eventually escaped from that though. Harry had no intention of letting him escape unharmed.

Harry pointed his wand at the ball of water and a cool blue stream of light shot out toward the ball of water. An instant later it was frozen solid and fell to the ground with a loud smack. Seconds later, Harry watched a red glow emanate from the end of Voldemort's wand. It was heating the area around the wand, and soon it would melt enough to allow it to move freely inside the ball. Harry knew Voldemort would be able to escape soon after.

Harry whipped his wand forward as he yelled, "Reducto!"

Those watching gasped again as the giant ball of ice exploded into millions of tiny icy projectiles shooting out from a steam cloud caused by the flash boiling of ice due to the force of the explosion. Out of the back of the cloud flew Voldemort as he was ejected several meters back onto the grass. When he hit the ground he made no further movement.

Several seconds ticked by as they waited, but Voldemort did not move. Harry began walking closer slowly with his wand at the ready. Murmurs began to spread among the onlookers.

"Is it possible?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No," Snape said. "The ice took most of the impact of the spell. Voldemort may be injured, but it is likely not so severe that Harry will be able to defeat him."

"How can you say that?" Ron asked. "Harry has him down. He could easily finish him right now."

"No," Snape said. "Harry has a heart that is too kind. Otherwise he would have delivered the finishing blow already. He is giving the Dark Lord too much time to recover."

Just then, Voldemort raised his wand quickly and blasted Harry with a spell that sent him flying backwards as well. Harry hit the ground hard as he began to gasp for the air that had been knocked out of him. Harry raised his head weakly to see Voldemort struggling to get to his feet. Harry knew he had to move, but he couldn't make his body move as quickly as he wanted. As if it was in slow motion, Harry watched as Voldemort stood somewhat unsteadily as he pointed his wand at him and a green blast issued from the end of it. When the killing curse hit there was a massive explosion of grass and dirt thrown up into the air.

The jaws of Harry's friends dropped in shock as a shriek of mocking victory issued from Bellatrix. Seconds ticked by as the cloud of dirt settled to reveal a deep crater in the ground where Harry had been.

On the astronomy tower, Fred and George moved to comfort Ginny, but she said, "Not yet. It isn't over yet."

Voldemort limped toward the scene of the devastation, but a spell hit him suddenly and knocked him back again.

"It won't be that easy," Harry said as he propped himself up with his left hand on the overturned table in front of him.

"You're too soft, Harry," Voldemort said as he righted himself once again with his wand pointed at Harry. "You should have gone for the quick kill when you had the chance."

"Are you that ready to die?" Harry asked.

"Death will not be the end," Voldemort said with a twisted grin.

"I suppose you're referring to your horcruxes," Harry commented with a grin as Voldemort's wand dropped slightly in surprise. "I wouldn't count on them if I were you."

Voldemort studied Harry for several seconds wondering just how much he could have known about the horcruxes. He knew Harry had destroyed the diary, but he doubted he would realize what it was. Of course, Dumbledore might have. Suddenly, Voldemort knew he had to take the battle with Harry much more seriously.

"I am through toying with you, Harry," Voldemort said as he began to advance. "I shall now unleash my full power on you."

"For a dark wizard you're a terrible liar," Harry said. "The killing curse is at the top of your list of spells for 'unleashing' your power. You've tried it three times already in this duel. I'm obviously not dead yet."

"You can barely stand," Voldemort pointed out.

"I could say the same for you," Harry commented.

Incensed, Voldemort shot off a spell at Harry that exploded the table he was standing behind. Harry managed to raise a shield, but the force of the blast was enough to make him stumble backwards over another table with his glowing shield still active. Harry righted himself and raised quickly to shoot a large numbers of arrows out of the end of his wand. As soon as the arrows were away, Harry had to dive flat behind the table as another spell from Voldemort blew a head sized chunk out of the top edge of the table. Harry heard a cry of anguish and looked over the edge of the table to see Voldemort reach down to pull an arrow from his leg as several others lay smoldering on the grass in front of him.

Harry used the opportunity to summon what strength he had left and jumped over the table as he ran for Voldemort. Voldemort tried to bring his wand up, but Harry reached him first as he drove his fist hard into Voldemort's face. Voldemort stumbled back, but finished raising his wand as he muttered a hex. Harry countered it, but just barely. Fighting in such close quarters cut the time he had to react to a fraction of what he had before. He thought it better to be on the attack.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled.

"Avada kadavra!" Voldemort yelled at the same instant.

The force of their wands connecting at such close range sent them both reeling backwards as the connection was broken and both spells impacted the ground with earsplitting explosions. Harry got off the next jinx, but Voldemort countered it easily and followed with a hex of his own that Harry dodged.

Bellatrix paced with nervous frustration for as long as she could, but, even though restraint had been called for, she couldn't stand it any longer. In a quick fluid motion she raised her wand and muttered the killing curse. Before anyone knew what was happening, an auror fell to the ground lifelessly.

Instantly, the wands of death eaters and defenders alike were at the ready as the battle between them began. Hermione pulled Ron down and toward the tables for cover. McGonagall and Scrimgeour battled against Dolohov. Bellatrix centered her next attacks on Snape who countered her easily. Her annoyance level raised to a fever pitch when Tonks joined Snape in attacking her and put her on the defensive. Draco sent hex after hex straight at Lucius leaving no question that he intended a great deal of harm to him. Lucius countered the attacks and sent a blow toward Draco that knocked him back off of his feet. Before he could get another shot off he found himself on the defensive again as Narcissa defended Draco with a ferocious flurry of spells.

Those around her were horror stricken when McGonagall suddenly fell backwards after a slicing spell from Dolohov placed a deep cut up her right arm from wrist to shoulder. The wand dropped from her hand even before Dolohov followed up the attack with a stunning spell. Lupin tried to make his way to her, but he was deeply involved in his own battle. Seconds after she hit the ground, Dobby appeared suddenly and clasped a hand onto her shoulder. As suddenly as he had appeared, Dobby disapparated again with McGonagall. Seconds later he returned for an auror who had been knocked out of the fight.

"Let me go, Hermione," Ron pleaded as Hermione held him down behind a table. "We're missing the fight."

""You'll get yourself killed, Ron," Hermione said. "That potion I gave you will get you killed. I can't live with that."

A spell that had missed its intended mark passed just over where Hermione and Ron were. In response they both laid out flat just in case a later spell got a bit closer. Ron was on his stomach, and as he looked up he spotted the knife from Harry and Ginny's wedding cake stabbing into the ground ahead of him. Hermione reached over to regain her grasp of Ron only to find her hand meeting only grass. Looking over, she nearly panicked when she noticed that Ron was gone. Chancing a glance around the table, she didn't see Ron anywhere. There were battles going on all over the grounds, but the one directly in front of her caught her attention. Hermione ran from behind the table with her wand aiming at Lucius. Narcissa was on the ground with Dobby reaching for her while Draco was doing everything he could to counter his father's attacks. Dobby disapparated with Narcissa just before Draco crumpled under the force of the spell he was hit with.

Lucius was ready to deliver the final blow to his son when he had to quickly summon a shield to block Hermione's attack.

"You die next mudblood," Lucius said with a sneer.

"I don't think so," Hermione said defiantly.

Hermione sent out a spell to negate Malfoy's shield just before she muttered a spell under her breath and pulled her wand back slowly. Malfoy would have laughed at her if his skin hadn't started to prickle painfully. The next seconds were surreal to him as he weakened quickly as he watched the water from his body seep out of his pores and converge into a stream being soaked up by Hermione's wand. His legs buckled, and his vision got foggy just before he passed out. Dobby had already taken Draco to the hospital wing, but as he appeared next to Lucius he hesitated before he touched him and disapparated.

A thick swirling mass of silver light rushed over the heads of order members and death eaters alike as it slammed into the dementors near the lake as they rose into position to attack. Again and again they came, but the will behind the patronus charms was too strong for them to make any forward progress.

As he had done in the battle at the Ministry, Voldemort raised his hand and breathed a stream of flame out across it. The flame rose into the air, and formed into a dragon's head as it sped toward Harry. Harry's hands were busy as he quickly gathered water from the lake to defend himself. Meters before the fire dragon would have reached Harry a water dragon sprang from the grass and opened its mouth to swallow the advancing flame. A great cloud of steam obscured Harry's view of Voldemort as more and more of the fire dragon was consumed.

Harry heard it before he saw it. A spell was whistling through the air ahead of him, and he worked quickly to raise a shield. He wasn't quick enough though. The spell hit him squarely in the chest and snapped a rib before sending him flying backwards to land painfully on the ground. Harry tried to sit up and his broken rib seemed to jab him like a knife. He looked up to see Voldemort step through the remaining steam cloud and positing himself for another strike. Harry realized he had dropped his wand when he fell and he began feeling for it madly without success.

Harry had just grasped his wand when Voldemort stopped his wand movement as he screamed out in pain. Suddenly, Ron's face appeared over Voldemort's shoulder.

"Die you bastard," Ron said as he twisted the knife from Harry's wedding that he had just stabbed into Voldemort's back. "This is for making my sister cry."

A force erupted from Voldemort that threw Ron backwards at least ten meters. As he hit the ground, his head impacted first, and consciousness slipped from him. He never saw Voldemort fall to his knees and topple over.

Having seen what happened, Bellatrix cast a spell that flashed and temporarily blinded Snape so she could run away to her master's side. As she ran to where he lay, other death eaters began to work their way in that direction as well. By the time she reached him, the other death eaters had formed a defensive arc around their position.

The dementors stopped ramming the wall of light in front of them as they noticed Voldemort lying motionless on the grass. Suddenly reexamining their allegiances, the dementors made a hasty retreat as they drifted away over the forbidden forest. As they left, the patronus charms that had kept them at bay melted away.

Harry used the time he was given to attempt to heal the wounds he had suffered. He was doing a poor job of it, and he knew Madam Pomfrey would scold him for even attempting to do it himself, but at least the pain eased off considerably. He looked up to see Bellatrix sink onto the grass and cradle her master in her arms.

"Listen to me, Bella," Voldemort said weakly. "There is an object in my inner pocket. Remove it."

Bellatrix did as she was told as she reached inside of Voldemort's robes and found the object he had referred to.

As she removed it, Voldemort said, "You must live, Bella. You must hold to that object. Never let it go."

"I will, master," Bellatrix said, "but we must get you out of here."

"No, Bella," Voldemort said. "I will…"

Voldemort was wracked with a small spasm as his organs began shutting down. He looked up into Bellatrix's eyes once more before he closed his eyes slowly. His breathing was shallow and slow. Bellatrix heard a long exhale followed by silence and she knew it was over. As she laid him down on the grass in front of her an intense rage began to flood through her. She looked up to see Harry sitting up and watching her.

Bellatrix stood quickly even as Harry did the same. She started to raise her wand, but she stopped when an intense pain throbbed in her left hand.

Harry saw it. He knew what was happening immediately as he watched the green mist erupt from the object in Bellatrix's hand. The mist snaked up her arm quickly as it encircled her upper body and quickly absorbed into her.

Bellatrix screamed loudly as she began to shake violently. She fell down to the grass as she continued to scream in pain. Her body contorted rapidly as her skin seemed to boil and her hair began falling to the grass in great clumps.

When the transformation was over, Bellatrix stuck out her hand and Voldemort's wand flew into it quickly. She stood and turned as she raised her head. Even the death eaters gasped in surprise. Harry was the only one who seemed to have expected it.

"We meet again, Harry Potter," Voldemort said with a grin as he rubbed his hand over his smooth snakelike face.

"That was a cruel trick, Tom," Harry said. "She was probably the death eater most loyal to you."

"Sacrifices must be made, Harry," Voldemort said. "Of course, you are too weak to realize that."

"I'm strong enough to stand against you," Harry said. "I didn't believe that when I first came out of the castle. I believe it now."

"On the contrary, Harry," Voldemort laughed. "I just proved that I can not be defeated."

"By using a horcrux?" Harry asked. "That only proves how weak you truly are."

Voldemort grinned as he tossed the glasses from his hand down onto the ground between them and said, "That isn't what your father said when I took those from his lifeless body."

Harry's wand was in motion quickly as it flashed at the same moment as Voldemort's. Again, their wands connected.

"Feeling the effects of our battle, Harry?" Voldemort asked. "I'm not. Your strength will fail long before mine."

"Not if you take another knife in the back," Harry said with a grin. "You just played your last ace."

"Have I really?" Voldemort said believing Harry was mistaken.

"You already know I destroyed the diary," Harry said.

"That is of little consequence," Voldemort replied confidently.

"Dumbledore destroyed the ring," Harry said as Voldemort suddenly started paying attention. "The locket, well Dumbledore and I went to find the locket. The one we got was a fake. Regulus Black had already stolen the real one. Of course, you didn't know that did you? I destroyed that one just by touching it. Then there was Nagini all turned to ash. I did that one too. Of course there was also the cup you hid in that room with all of the arrows and the poison gas. Professor McGonagall destroyed that one not too long ago. You just used another one. If I'm counting correctly, that makes six. Number seven is lying at your feet with a knife in his back. It's going to end with you."

Voldemort chanced a look around at his death eaters and saw that their numbers were dwindling quickly with many of them wrapped up in a binding on the ground. Looking back at Harry, Voldemort grinned just before he transformed himself into a column of black smoke and sailed quickly over the heads of the aurors on his way to the Hogwarts front gate. Harry knew he couldn't let him get off of the grounds. If he did then he would be able to disapparate to anywhere.

Harry apparated to the gate to block Voldemort's escape. Harry was just in time to shoot a paralyzing hex at Voldemort, but it was countered, and Harry could do nothing but turn and attempt another spell as Voldemort flew overhead and out of the gate. Refusing to give up, Harry ran out of the gate after him while shooting every spell he could think of to slow Voldemort down.

"Accio broom," Ginny said as she held out her hand and waited.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"I'm going after my husband," Ginny said. "Don't try to stop me."

"Stop you?" George said. "We're going with you."

"Accio broom," Fred and George said along with everyone else on the tower.

Ginny's broom arrived first, and she wasted no time before she jumped over the rail and mounted her broom before speeding toward the gate.

"Fearless that one," Fred observed as he watched Ginny fly away.

Seconds later the rest of the brooms arrived. Fred and George were off the tower first followed by Cho, Katie and Pritchard. Even Neville followed behind soon as he cursed Voldemort for making him get back on a broom again.

Harry ran into Hogsmeade to find Voldemort standing in the middle of the street waiting for him. Harry had to dive to his right to avoid a jinx that he didn't have time to counter. The cold snow he landed in padded his fall somewhat, but it also reminded Harry that he was dressed for a warmer environment.

"Give up, Harry," Voldemort said with a laugh.

"Never," Harry said as he shot a spell at Voldemort from his position in the snow before he began to stand.

Voldemort deflected Harry's attack and said, "Goodbye, Harry."

In the next instant, their wands connected again and Voldemort groaned in frustration.

"This isn't goodbye yet," Harry said as he held tightly to his wand. "You have to kill me first, and so far you haven't been very successful with that. Of course, all I have to do is touch you."

"What?" Voldemort asked in surprise.

"You came from one of the horcruxes," Harry explained. "Only the original Tom Riddle gained an immunity to the protective magic my mum placed in me. If I get a hold of you you'll end up just like Nagini. Care to shake hands and call it a draw?"

Voldemort looked at his hand and realized that Bellatrix had been wearing gloves. Looking back at Harry, he spotted Ginny flying toward them with several reinforcements close behind. Instantly a plan occurred to him that would capitalize on Harry's weakness.

Voldemort sidestepped as he broke the connection. An instant later, Harry heard a small pop behind him as a hand closed on his shoulder. Before he could twist away, Harry felt himself being compressed uncomfortably as if he were being dragged through a small tube. He had forgotten just how much he disliked this form of apparating.

In a small coffee shop in the middle of London, a young muggle woman was sipping at her coffee as she tapped a pencil on the table next to the notes she had been attempting to take. As an aspiring writer, she knew she had to write down an idea no matter where it may hit her. She was frustrated though. The idea for a novel had occurred to her in the past, but it always seemed to exist just on the fringes of her mind like a ghost she couldn't seem to grasp onto. She just couldn't seem to organize it in her mind and pull all of the ideas together. She was just touching the point of the pencil back to the paper when screeching tires and car horns pulled her attention to the street as seen through the shop window.

As soon as Harry felt his feet hit he ground he twisted away from Voldemort and raised a shield. Voldemort's spell impacted on the shield almost instantly as Harry suddenly heard the sound of cars coming to a halt too quickly. Taking in his new surroundings, Harry immediately started thinking of ways to get Voldemort to follow him somewhere else.

Another spell was shot at Harry that he had to counter as people started to scream insults at them from their cars. Apparently, Voldemort heard them as well as he pushed outwards with his hands and sent the cars on either side sliding back into the ones behind them leaving a larger open space in between.

Infuriated, two large men stepped out of a delivery truck and began advancing toward Voldemort as they rubbed their fists ready for a fight. Harry saw what was about to happen and apparated to a point in front of them and conjured a shield just in time. Voldemort's battering spell impacted Harry's shield with a ringing thud.

"What the…" one of the men began as they both stopped in surprise.

"You have to get away from him," Harry yelled. "All of you need to get away. He's an evil wizard."

"A wizard?" one of the men asked seeming even more angry. "Bloody hell. Did you all hear that? We've got us a couple of role playing blokes holding up traffic this morning."

"Game over, baldy," the other man said as he passed Harry and stepped closer to Voldemort. "You better hope that wand can transport you away from here. I'm about to stomp some magic into your…"

Before he got out the next word, Voldemort flicked his wand and sent the man flying back to land on the hood of a nearby car.

"No one challenges Lord Voldemort," Voldemort announced.

"Leave them out of this," Harry said. "This fight is between us."

"Not any more, boy," the truck driver said behind him. "No one does… whatever it was he done to my mate and gets away with it. Not while I'm around."

"Avada kadavra," Voldemort yelled.

"Stupefy," Harry said quickly as he was once again able to block a killing curse as their wands connected.

"Bloody hell," the driver said in amazement as the streams from the wands fought for dominance.

"Get back," Harry yelled. "Don't you understand he's trying to use you against me."

While Harry's focus was still on warning people to move away, Voldemort spun away from his previous spot as he broke the connection. As his spin came fully around, he whipped his wand outwards and a purple light lanced out and sliced Harry across his abdomen. Harry fell back from the force of the blow as blood began to rush for the opening Voldemort had created.

"Somebody call an ambulance," the driver screamed. "The kid's been shot."

"You waste your time," Voldemort told the man as Harry began to quickly seal the wound while he still had the chance. "Harry will be dead long before it arrives."

Just as Harry sealed the wound, Voldemort performed a disarming spell, and Harry's wand flew out of his hand and clattered off underneath one of the cars. As Harry made a move to retrieve it, he felt himself being picked up quickly as Voldemort flicked his wand and sent Harry flying hard into the brick wall of a shop beside the street. People standing nearby moved further back afraid they would be caught next.

None of the muggles left though. Their shock and fascination kept them rooted to their spots even though common sense told them to run away screaming.

"Leave the kid alone," the man who had been thrown onto the car hood said as he walked back to his friend's side. "What's he done to you?"

"Lord Voldemort does not take orders from filthy muggles," Voldemort said as he began to seethe with anger.

"If you ask me," the truck driver said, "this 'Lord Voldemort' is a loony bugger who refers to himself in the first person too much."

"Leave them alone," Harry said as he pushed himself up weakly to a half kneeling position. "You haven't gotten rid of me yet."

Harry's hand came up and a wandless spell nearly caught Voldemort off guard, but he was able to counter it in time. Almost immediately, Voldemort shot another spell that caught Harry in the chest and pounded him against the brick wall again with a loud crack as his shoulder separated. The muggles looked on in horror as Harry sank limply back down to a sitting position.

As Voldemort pulled his wand back to deliver the final blow, he heard several pops as the muggles gasped in surprise

Just as Voldemort turned, Ginny, as she stood in front of the D.A. from the tower said, "Get away from my husband. Reducto!"

The spell from Ginny's wand was so powerful that it pushed Voldemort backwards even though his shield deflected the majority of the spell upwards to impact with the top edge of a building. The muggles on the sidewalk under the spot ran out into the street and away from the brinks that began raining down where they had once stood.

Voldemort steadied himself in time to begin defending against the spells of the D.A. as they fanned out to flank him on both sides. All of their spells stopped as one of the large men from the crowd stepped behind Voldemort and wrapped his arms around him tightly thinking it would prevent him from hurting anyone else. What it really served to do was to enrage Voldemort even more.

Suddenly, a force erupted from Voldemort that knocked the man holding him back into the crowd. Everyone nearby was knocked off of their feet, and the window to the coffee shop shattered. Before anyone could stand, Voldemort pushed them all to the sides again opening up the middle from one side of the street to another.

Ginny stood back up as soon as she could and tried to run back into position. As she did though, she hit a shield that repelled her back. Other D.A. members experienced the same problem. Voldemort had erected a shield they couldn't penetrate around the area.

Inside the shield Voldemort laughed as he walked closer to Ginny and asked, "Husband? Could it be that you somehow married Harry Potter? Is that what my death eaters interrupted? Perfect. You shall bear witness to my inevitable victory over Harry Potter. I had thought to finish him quickly, but now that you're here…"

"Ginny," Harry said softly but loud enough for Voldemort to hear.

Voldemort whipped his wand around again and caught Harry on the chin with a spell that bent his head back into the brick wall.

"Did you have parting words for your little wife, Harry?" Voldemort asked. "By all means, come and say them."

Voldemort magically pulled Harry face first across the pavement to the other side of the street where Ginny stood. He raised his wand and Harry rose from the ground as if he were a puppet lifted by strings.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said as her tears of helplessness rolled down her cheeks.

"That's enough," Voldemort said suddenly as he pulled his wand down and Harry was slammed down on his back as his head impacted the road.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't scream yet," Voldemort said. "I've only just begun. It will get far worse than that. When I'm through with Harry maybe I'll have a go at you."

"You won't get anywhere near her," Fred said as he and George stepped forward another step.

"We'll see," Voldemort said before whipping his wand so that Harry flew up and into the brick building next to the coffee shop.

More pops signified the arrival of Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys and what Order and aurors were fit for the trip. Seeing what was happening to Harry, Ron ran forward with his wand at the ready. George tried to warn him, but he ran straight into the shield and bounced off onto his back.

"I'll wait if any more audience is expected," Voldemort said with a twisted grin. "No?"

Another flick of the wand sent Harry crashing against the metal street light pole in front of the coffee shop. With the impact there was another loud cracking sound that stung like knives in the ears of Harry's friends as well as the muggles who were all getting out of their cars and closing in to watch in disbelief. They cringed again as Voldemort pulled his wand down sharply and Harry was pulled down to the sidewalk. Harry hit awkwardly as another bone snapped and he lay still with his leg jutting out at an unnatural angle.

Voldemort turned to enjoy the expression on Ginny's face and failed to notice the coffee shop door opening. The young muggle woman felt compelled to try to help. She ran out and kneeled down beside where Harry lay with no clear plan of anything she could do to help.

"They've called for an ambulance," the woman said. "They'll be here soon. The police will surely come with them."

"Run," Harry said very softly as one of his eyes fluttered open to look at the woman. "I can't… protect you. Please. Run."

The woman looked up to see Voldemort staring at her coldly. As he began raising his wand slowly, she scrambled to her feet and quickly retreated back into the coffee shop. Suddenly afraid for her own life, she kept running until she was out the back door of the shop and in the alley. Still she ran. She was several blocks away before she finally stopped to breathe. Then regret began to set in as she shuddered to think what Harry had suffered in the time she had been gone.

Harry had just fallen after another impact with the brick wall when another series of pops made Voldemort turn to look. Draco held Narcissa's arm for support as they walked behind Lupin, a limping Tonks, and McGonagall with her arm in a sling. They walked up beside the two men from the truck as Voldemort left Harry momentarily and walked closer to talk to McGonagall.

"You nearly missed the show, Headmistress," Voldemort said mockingly. "As you can see, Harry is completely under my power now."

"We tried to help," the truck driver said to McGonagall. "This guy is a wizard. He put up some kind of force field or something. We can't get to him."

"The fact that you tried proves your bravery," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," the man said before he turned to his friend. "I like this one."

"Your army is defeated, Tom," McGonagall said. "Your quest for power has come to an end."

"You're daft if you believe that," Voldemort charged. "Killing Harry is the key to a new beginning."

Standing a bit away from where McGonagall stood, Pritchard hammered against the shield with his fist only to have it repel off quickly.

"It won't work," Neville said from next to him. "If we could get through it the aurors would have done it by now."

"There has to be a way, Longbottom," Pritchard said as a radical idea occurred to him. "What about the healing circle?"

"What about it?" Neville asked.

"Could we use it to heal Harry so he could fight for himself?" Pritchard asked.

"Well I…" Neville began as he realized that the idea may have some merit. "I don't know. Even if we get everyone to do it we still have to find a way to have Harry connect with us the way he did before."

"I'll bet Ginny could do it," Zacharias Smith said from Neville's side. "She has a direct connection to Harry."

"It's worth a try," Neville agreed as he joined hands with those next to him.

"Hermione, look," Ron said as he pointed across to the other side where D. A. members and muggles alike were holding hands.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Within a minute the hand holding had spread throughout the crowds on both sides. Voldemort stopped talking when he saw Lupin join hands with McGonagall. Seconds later he watched as she joined hands with the muggle man next to her.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked as he noticed the entire crowd holding hands and bowing their heads with their eyes closed. "You may pray all you wish. Don't expect your prayers to be answered though."

The seconds passed as Voldemort looked around at Ginny and noticed that everyone on that side was also seemingly in prayer. His head whipped around quickly though as a bright explosion of light obscured the area where he had left Harry. It was so intense that he had to shield his eyes from the brightness. He stepped backwards and brought his wand to the ready even as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Nearly thirty seconds passed before the light began to fade. When it did, everyone in the crowd looked to see Harry's silhouette visible through the remaining light. They were surprised to find that he was laid out with his legs straight and his arms at his sides. They were stunned into silence when that same silhouette began to rise slowly as his heel seemed to act as the impossible pivot point against the ground. It looked to them as if he was strapped to a board as he remained stiff and straight until he was standing fully upright.

"Impossible," Voldemort said in disbelief. "Avada kadavra."

The green bolt shot from the end of Voldemort's wand as a gasp resounded through the crowd. The spell entered the light Harry was glowing with and dissipated almost immediately. In a sudden panic, Voldemort let loose a flurry of dark spells and hexes that included three more killing curses, but nothing he tried made the slightest difference.

"This is impossible," Voldemort screamed. "Have I already killed you? Are you a ghost already?"

At that moment everyone's eyes widened as they saw Harry open his eyes at last and the green of his eyes was so intense that it showed through the surrounding white light. Voldemort unleashed another killing curse as Harry took a step toward him.

Harry walked more as he opened his mouth and said, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

"No!" Voldemort said. "That can't be the prophecy. I mark no one as my equal. I am Lord Voldemort! My power is eternal!"

Voldemort continued a steady stream of killing curses as he backed up and Harry continued to advance as he said, "Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. And the greatest of these is love."

Voldemort tried to disapparate, but he couldn't. The aurors had cast an anti-disapparation spell over the area to prevent that from happening. Still Harry walked slowly toward him. Voldemort's back contacted the brick of the wall he had backed into as he continued to fire off spells at Harry.

As Harry neared the edge of the sidewalk, he said, "This is for Frank and Alice Longbottom. This is for the aurors who died defending Azkaban. This is for my Aunt Petunia. This is for everyone who lost loved ones because you craved power. This is for Sirius. This is for Professor Dumbledore. This is for Godric Gryffindor and Roweena Ravenclaw. This is for Cedric Diggory. This is for your own muggle father."

Harry stopped when he had closed to only inches of where Voldemort stood desperately against the wall still trying to use his magic to kill Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "And this… this is for my mum and dad."

Harry's hands moved quickly as he reached up and clasped his hands onto either side of Voldemort's face. Harry felt it happening immediately, but he continued to hold tightly just to make sure. Several seconds later he backed away to see Voldemort's head already grey and beginning to crack as an equally affected hand came up to feel the face in panic. Seconds later, a gasp from the crowd followed Voldemort suddenly collapsing in a pile of ash.

Harry turned to face Ginny as she reached out experimentally in front of her. The barrier Voldemort had erected had apparently vanished with him. Ginny ran immediately and jumped into Harry's arms as the entire crowd surged toward him. He continued to hold Ginny even as congratulations were rained down on him from all sides.

Several minutes into the celebration, the truck driver made his way through the crowd and held out a wand as he said, "Hey kid, I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks," Harry said as he took back his wand. "And thanks for trying to help earlier. Most people run from Voldemort as soon as they see him."

"I've never been accused of being smart," the man said with a smile. "Say, this glow you have, is it a trick?"

"Its love, mate," Harry said. "Pure and simple."

"All things considered, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, "it might be best if you leave here as soon as possible. The work to modify the memories of all of these muggles can't begin until you're gone. We've placed a spell on the area to prevent apparating, but I'm guessing you won't have a problem getting everyone back to Hogwarts."

"I think I can manage," Harry said with a smile.

A little while later, the aurors held back the muggles forming a semi-circular clearing where all of the witches and wizards gathered with Harry. They were all in the process of joining hands when Ron looked at Harry and shook his head as he grinned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're glowing again, mate," Ron replied. "I just realized that I'll probably be watching a sunrise tomorrow morning."

"Should I wait until after we're back at Hogwarts to give it away?" Harry asked.

"Oh, go on, Harry," Hermione urged him. "Let these muggles feel a little happiness before Scrimgeour makes them forget everything that happened here."

"Get it over with, Harry," Ginny said as she squeezed his hand tighter. "I'd really like the rest of the day to be as plain and ordinary as possible."

The muggles all looked to Harry as the glow around him evaporated even as a sudden feeling of happiness seemed to fill each of them. With a smile, Harry disapparated with his entire group. When they were gone, the aurors set about the task of erasing the memory of the morning events from everyone's mind. While they were doing it, Scrimgeour walked back to the pile of ash that had once been the most powerful dark wizard history had ever known.

"It's ironic isn't it, Kingsley?" Scrimgeour asked of his ever present bodyguard.

"What is, Minister?" Kingsley asked.

"That all the power of the Ministry of Magic couldn't bring Voldemort down," Scrimgeour replied. "That in the end he was completely destroyed by a feeling most of us take for granted."

"Perhaps there is a lesson there for all of us to learn," Kingsley said."

"Indeed there is," Scrimgeour agreed. "I think Harry was right, Kingsley. I think he will become the Minister of Magic someday."

"Only if he doesn't become Headmaster of Hogwarts first," Kingsley suggested.

Scrimgeour turned to look at Kinsley with a smile as he said, "God help us."

Scrimgeour bent down and pulled Voldemort's wand out of the ashes and held it in his hand as he stood up. Looking at it he knew that it would make a fitting addition to the vaults in The Department of Mysteries.


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue

Having regained her breath, and giving in to her overriding curiosity, the young muggle woman walked back toward the area where she had left the young man she only knew as Harry. At the time when she left him he was being tortured unmercifully as if by magic by a man who looked to be more snake than human. Remembering the man's face, she shuddered involuntarily as a cold feeling crept up her spine. The memory of him made her want to stop and turn away from the place where she was destined. Her feet kept moving though, as if they had a mind of their own.

Shaking her head to clear it, the woman concentrated on the memory of the young man's face. Again a cold chill ran down her back, but it was for a very different reason. It was the reason why she knew she had to go back. Something familiar had struck her as soon as she had looked at the young man. She knew him. Of course she knew that was insane. She had never seen him before in her life, yet he was somehow strangely familiar. It wasn't until after she had run away that she began to wonder where she might have come across him before. Then she realized it. His essence had existed for several months in that place in her own imagination that remained tantalizingly just out of reach as she tried to pen her ideas for her novel. After months of trying to will him to the foreground of her mind, he was there in front of her in the flesh, and she had run away.

Rounding the final corner and expecting to see a scene of destruction and carnage before her, she stopped in shock to see traffic flowing past the coffee shop she had occupied only a short time before. The shattered window of the shop was whole once again. If she didn't know better she would think nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened there that morning.

Opening the door to the coffee shop, the woman walked in and surveyed the scene in wonder. Many of the customers who had been in the shop at the time of the battle were sitting at tables and conversing with their friends giving no indication they had witnessed the terrible battle at all.

"What can I do for you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I… I was in here earlier this morning," the woman said.

"Oh," the man said. "I remember now. You must have left in a hurry. I never saw you go. You left your notebook. I kept it here just in case you came back for it."

Accepting the notebook from the man, the woman asked, ""What happened here this morning? It's as if no one remembers it at all. Even the window is fixed."

"I'm sorry," the man said. "I don't know what you mean. Would you like a coffee?"

"No, thank you," the woman replied. "I…"

Without saying another word, she backed out of the shop and walked away quickly before she turned and surveyed the scene once again. As she looked at the utter normalcy of the street she began to wonder if the entire thing had been in her imagination. She pushed that thought back as she turned to walk away. She was positive it had not been her imagination. Nothing in her imagination could have scared her so terribly. She was sure that the battle had taken place. She was sure that something had been done to prevent people from remembering it. She was sure that Harry really did exist somewhere. She prayed that he still did anyway.

It was perfect quidditch weather as a warm September Sun bathed the pitch in early morning light for the first match of the new school year at Hogwarts. After a year of absence, the entire school cheered as the players mounted their brooms and rose into the air. Seconds later, the volume of cheers increased again as the quaffle was tossed into play.

"Thanks for inviting me to this match, Professor," Harry said as he watched Ginny grab the quaffle and begin making her way toward the Ravenclaw hoops.

"You are quite welcome, Harry," McGonagall responded as she looked at the excitement in Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry this couldn't happen while you were still a student here. I know how much you loved playing."

"I haven't completely given it up yet," Harry said as he continued to watch the match. "We had a pretty exciting match just before Ginny came back to school. We played in the Weasley's paddock. Cho, Katie, and several others came over so we had enough for two full teams. We probably should have started playing earlier in the day. The snitch is wicked hard to catch after dark."

"I actually heard about it," McGonagall said. "Kingsley said they had to keep spectators from barging in on you."

"It wasn't too bad," Harry said in an effort to downplay what had become a regular occurrence for him. "We agreed to let hem watch as long as they stayed off the field."

"Still, you should be given a certain measure of privacy," McGonagall said. "I know you wanted to avoid the kind of attention you're getting."

"I try not to pay any attention to it," Harry said. "Eventually everyone will get tired of "The Chosen One" and life can get back to normal."

"Still, should the need ever arise for you to get away from things for a while," McGonagall said, "I think you know that you will always be welcome at Hogwarts."

"I appreciate that, Professor," Harry said as he turned to look at the two large frames hovering at the far end of the pitch. "I see the former headmasters are putting the frames from the wedding to good use."

"Indeed they are," McGonagall agreed. "I believe they may have been more excited about this match today than the students. Many of them haven't actually witnessed at game of quidditch in hundreds of years."

Before Harry could respond, the golden snitch suddenly flew to a hovering position just in front of the box where he sat. Harry smiled as he leaned forward.

"Hello old friend," Harry said. "It's good to see you again. Listen, take it easy on the new girl. Ginny says she could be good if she just had a little more confidence."

The snitch seemed to shiver slightly just before it rocketed away. Almost immediately the Ravenclaw seeker sped past them in a blur in pursuit of the elusive little ball. A few seconds later was all it took for the seeker to slow to a hover as he looked around for where the snitch could have gone to get away from him.

"I should point out that it is probably cheating for you to make such a request of the golden snitch," McGonagall said with a grin.

"You have to be joking," Harry said with a grin as he turned to look at her. "It isn't as if I have any real influence over it. It's just a heavily charmed piece of metal. I doubt it even paid any attention to me at all."

McGonagall smiled as she said, "No harm done then I suppose. After all, I may be the Headmistress, but I still haven't forgotten that I was a Gryffindor once upon a time."

"I haven't forgotten either," Harry said as he reached into his pocket. "That's why I don't have any reservations about returning this to you."

Harry held out his hand toward McGonagall and opened it to reveal the time turner he had used so extensively the previous year. McGonagall looked into his eyes questioningly.

"I'm surprised, Harry," McGonagall said. "I thought perhaps you would wish to keep it."

"I've gotten my use out of it," Harry said. "I think it would be put to better use the next time you have a student like Hermione capable of taking more than the normal load of classes. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that this one may be the only one still in existence. I know the others were destroyed in the battle at the Ministry in my fifth year."

"If I take it then I'll have to turn it over to the Ministry," McGonagall said.

"I was hoping you would," Harry replied. "I was the one who led everyone into that battle where the time turners were destroyed. It's only right that I should try to replace what I had a hand in destroying."

"I'm surprised you didn't just return it directly," McGonagall said as she took the time turner from Harry's hand. "You are at the Ministry every day for work."

"I try not to make visits to the Minister's office though," Harry said. "If I did the prophet would put it on the front page. I'm trying to attract as little attention as possible these days."

"Is that why you decided not to become an auror?" McGonagall asked as they both took the chance to cheer as Ginny scored for Gryffindor.

After Harry had retaken his seat, he said, "I didn't become an auror because I've already had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. I'm quite content to sit at my desk in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Besides, I get to go to a ton of quidditch matches as part of my job. I see Ron loads more than I thought I would."

"Did he get to play in any of the games last season?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Harry said with a grin. "It doesn't matter though. Even being an alternate keeper for the Cannons is enough to keep the smile on his face. He's got his dream job."

"What about you, Harry?" McGonagall asked. "Is working at the Ministry your dream job?"

"It's… work," Harry admitted. "There is a bit more paperwork involved than I would like. There's always another report to be filed. Always another complaint to document. I can't complain too much though. The job does have its perks. I've already said I get to go to watch quidditch matches. The pay isn't bad. It's a stable job. I have to think about that now. With Ginny officially moved into the house I have to remember that I'm going to work to support both of us."

"Is the money your parents left you running that low?" McGonagall asked with concern.

"Not at all," Harry replied. "I don't want to rely on that money though. I want that money to be there for my own kids when they need it. I want to pass it on to them the way my parents did for me. If anything were to happen to me or Ginny I want to know that they'll be taken care of."

"I think you can be assured of that," McGonagall said. "There would be no shortage of people willing to take them in. You have a great number of friends, Harry. Myself among them."

"I do consider myself to be blessed to have so many I can call friends," Harry said. "You've caused quite a stir at the Ministry by employing some of them here."

"I don't know why," McGonagall said with a grin. "They can't accuse me of stealing Professor Tonks away. She made the decision on her own."

"Scrimgeour wasn't happy to lose an auror though," Harry said as Ginny narrowly missed another goal. "I told Kingsley she wasn't likely to leave as long as Remus was still teaching here. Still, I think it was Snape that took them a bit by surprise."

"Horace retired and left the position of Potions Master vacant," McGonagall explained. "Severus was the most logical choice to fill the position. The Ministry cleared Severus of any crimes. That being done, there was no reason not to consider him. His qualifications are far in excess of anyone else who applied."

"I don't doubt it," Harry said. "I personally would have made the same decision you did."

"Your opinion of Severus has certainly changed over the years you've known him," McGonagall observed. "I never thought you would support his becoming a teacher again. Your own time in his classes was less than ideal."  
"True," Harry said. "Of course, I don't have to sit in his class any more. He is a genius when it comes to potions though. That's why his expectations are so high. Besides, Ginny says his teaching style has completely changed this year."

"It would seem so," McGonagall agreed. "I haven't heard a single student complaint so far other than the length of the writing he assigns. If anything I would have to say that he seems happier this year both inside the classroom and out of it."

"Well," Harry said in a lowered voice as he leaned in closer to her, "don't tell him that I told you, but he and Fiona Moss have been seeing each other on a regular basis since the end of the last school year. So I don't doubt that he seems happier."

"My goodness," McGonagall said shaking her head with a grin. "Is everyone on my staff in love? First it was Tonks and Remus. Then there was Neville, doing an almost comical job of trying to hide his relationship with Miss Parkinson. Now Severus."

"Something does seem to be in the air," Harry said with a smile as Ginny flew by with the quaffle and winked at him.

"What about you, Harry?" McGonagall asked as Harry turned to look at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever given any thought to coming back to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"But… I already graduated," Harry explained.

"I'm aware of that, Harry," McGonagall said as a smile spread over her face. "I was asking if you had ever thought of coming back to teach at Hogwarts."

"Teach?" Harry asked, sure that he had heard her wrong. "Me? I don't think I'm really qualified to teach anything."

"Don't be silly, Harry," McGonagall said. "You taught the D.A. while you were still a student."

"That's different," Harry explained. "It wasn't a real class"

"Neville has told me that he thought very highly of your teaching style," McGonagall said.

"Anyone in that group would probably tell you the same thing," Harry argued. "Compared to Umbridge I'm sure they thought I was fantastic."

"You continued teaching that group even after Dolores Umbridge was gone," McGonagall reminded him. "You were still teaching it at the end of the last school year to the students and to those who had already graduated. In fact, I happen to know that you've already had one night of training during this school year in the room of requirement."

"How did…" Harry began as he turned in surprise.

"As Headmistress, there is very little that happens in this school without me hearing about it eventually," McGonagall said.

"The paintings," Harry said as he realized it at last. "They report back anything interesting that they hear."

"Indeed they do," McGonagall confirmed as the crowd cheered again as Ginny scored another goal. "So, would you be interested in making it official."

Harry was about to respond when a thought struck him and he asked, "Is Remus leaving? Has there been some kind of trouble?"

"Goodness no," McGonagall replied suppressing a laugh. "I'm hoping Remus will remain with us for many years. I'm not asking you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm simply inquiring about your interest should a position come open in the future."

"Well, I don't know," Harry said. "I'm best at Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have teachers already for Potions, Transfiguration and Care for Magical Creatures. I wouldn't even attempt Ancient Runes or Astronomy. Divination you can forget. Muggle studies would bore me. Considering that list I would say that there wouldn't be a subject I could teach. I guess my answer would have to be no."

"I see," McGonagall said as she sat up a bit straighter. "This wasn't as casual of an inquiry as I indicated, Harry. Madam Hooch has informed me that she intends to retire after this school year is over. It was my hope that you would consider assuming the position of the Flying instructor. You would also be in charge of officiating the quidditch matches."

Harry stared at McGonagall for several seconds wondering if he may be imagining the entire conversation, and said, "You're serious."

"Of course I am," McGonagall confirmed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I could do that," Harry said still in a bit of a daze.

"I should think so," McGonagall said. "The question is, will you?"

"I… I would have to talk to Ginny about it first," Harry replied as a smile spread across his face.

McGonagall glanced at Harry and noticed that his eyes were closed. As she watched him the smile on his face widened. When his eyes opened again, he looked back to her.

"I'll do it," Harry stated happily. "Ginny wants me to do it."

"I would have thought you would have waited until after the match to ask her, Harry," McGonagall said with a chuckle.

"She said the same thing," Harry admitted. "I was too excited to wait though."

"Good," McGonagall said. "I like my teachers to be enthusiastic."

"Would it be all right if I take Ginny out for dinner tonight to celebrate," Harry asked.

"Away from Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked in surprise. "Students are not permitted to… Oh, very well. Just have her back before curfew, and don't think this is going to be a regular occurrence."

Just then the crowd erupted in enthusiastic cheering as the announcer said, "She's done it! Natalie MacDonald has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Two years after Harry's battle with Voldemort, the young muggle woman who had witnessed all but the ending of it sat looking out the window of the train she was riding. She barely noticed as the train stopped at another station to pick up more passengers. Her mind was still centered on the young man that she only knew as Harry who had been in the battle. Since that day she had tried to find out more about him and the battle, but no amount of questioning or research ever indicated that anyone else remembered anything about the battle. No newspaper reports were written documenting the terrible events, and no pictures were ever taken of the destruction. Even the police records showed no indication that any calls for help had ever been issued.

Looking back to the scribbled notes before her, she took notice of how random her thoughts were concerning Harry and the life he must have experienced to end up in the battle where she had met him. For two years she had tried to reconstruct a plausible story that would weave the web of events that might have made up his life. No matter how hard she tried there was always something that struck her as unlikely to have really happened. Reason told her that her book was only to be a work of fiction, but she felt driven to seek out the truth of the matter. She was compelled to somehow honor the memory of the young man who inspired the book.

As she was scratching out some of her ideas, she became aware that other passengers were entering her car and beginning to find their seats. Not looking up to see them she heard a baby give a short cry. She was hoping the parents would keep the child entertained and quiet during the remainder of the trip so she could concentrate on her writing.

As the train began to pull away from the station, the initial lurch made the baby cry once again. The woman looked up to see a man stand up to retrieve something from the overhead luggage bin. As he turned, her mouth fell open and her mind froze in mid thought. As she stared in amazement, the man turned and looked directly at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He bent down to say something to his wife and she stood along side him as she held the baby in her arms. They both walked straight toward her.

"May we sit with you?" Harry asked.

The muggle woman struggled to speak, but eventually said, "Sure."

"Thank you," Harry said as he and Ginny sat in the seats facing the one the woman was in. "This is my wife, Ginny, and our daughter Sophia. I'm…"

"Harry," the woman blurted out.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Harry Potter. I sensed that you wanted to speak with me about something."

"I was there," the woman said. "I was at the battle in London. My god! It was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "It was real."

"You were the woman from the coffee shop who tried to help Harry," Ginny remembered.

"Yes," the woman said. "To my shame I ran away from there after that. By the time I finally came back everything was back to normal and no one seemed to remember what had happened."

"You weren't supposed to remember either," Harry said. "If you hadn't run then the aurors would have modified your memory as well."

"Aurors?" the woman asked.

"Um… The policemen of the wizarding world," Harry explained.

"Wizarding…" the woman said in disbelief. "Amazing."

"Now that you know who we are…" Ginny began.

"Oh," The woman said as she realized she hadn't introduced herself. "I'm Joanne."

"I feel that you have questions for me, Joanne," Harry said.

"Oh yes," Joanne replied. "I've been trying to write a book about you."

"A book about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Joanne confirmed. "I know this is going to sound odd, but I've been trying to write it since before I ever met him."

"Well Professor Trelawney would be jealous," Ginny said with a smile. "What did you want to know?"

"Everything," Joanne replied with an excited smile.

"I hope you have plenty of ink in your pen," Harry said with a smile. "I could fill volumes with what I could tell you about little Sophia. She was only born two weeks ago, but she's already filled our lives with a happiness it would be hard to describe."

"You're starting with the end of the story, Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "Maybe Joanne would like to hear it from the beginning."

"Right," Harry said with a grin. "I don't know if muggles would really like to read about it, but it all started with my parents, and a prophecy…"


End file.
